Never Gonna Give Up
by Cathy'n'Jane
Summary: Duas novas garotas chegam a Hogwarts, com mistério a envove-las mas elas partilham com Harry um laço de sangue e uma delas tem uma ligação com Voldemort. Que segredos podem elas trazer consigo? Descubram clicando para ler. :D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Capitulo I

-- Andem lá meninos! – gritou o Sr. Weasley enquanto saia de casa e abria o carro.

-- Assim este ano ficam em terra e não vão para Hogwarts! – disse a Sra. Weasley do fundo das escadas.

-- Eu não fico de certeza! – disse Ginny Weasley a descer as escadas pelo corrimão enquanto a sua mala vinha a flutuar atrás de si pelas escadas, vestindo umas calças de ganga preta justas, um tope de decote em bico dourado escuro, e um casaco de ganga escuro comprido até às coxas aberto, o cabelo ruivo comprido estava molhado e solto, calçava uns ténis pretos.

-- Ginny Molly Weasley! Já te disse para não fazeres isso! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley

-- Como queiras mãe! – disse Ginny aproximando-se de Molly e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, saindo depois para o jardim e para ao pé do pai

_A Sra. Weasley sorriu e era para tornar a chamar o resto das pessoas quando vê Hermione Granger a descer as escadas pensativa, com um livro grosso debaixo do braço e os olhos poisados no chão enquanto a mala vinha a flutuar atrás dela. Ela vestia um vestido comprido que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos laranja de alças finas e um casaco de verão preto de maga curta, e umas sabinas pretas._

-- Tens tudo, querida? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley tirando Hermione dos seus pensamentos

-- Penso que sim...hum...NÃO! FALTA-ME O CROOKSHANKS!! – disse ela virando-se para começar a subir as escadas, mas esbarrando em Ron Wealey que tinha chegado ao fim das escadas naquele momento.

-- WOW!! Cuidado! – disse Ron segurando em Hermione para ela não cair no chão, acabando por a abraçar, o que fez com que os dois corassem.

_A Sra. Weasley sorriu ao ver aquilo, enquanto que Harry Potter que vinha a descer as escadas com Crookshanks nos braços, fazia um esforço para não se rir, mas não conseguia, por isso ele tinha um sorriso no rosto._

-- Aqui está o Crooks, Mione! – disse Harry, estendendo os braços para Hermione entregando-lhe o gato.

-- Obrigada! – disse ela saindo dos braços de Ron e pegando em Crookshanks abraçando-o e saindo para fora de casa.

_Ron trazia o cabelo a cair-lhe um pouco mais para a frente dos olhos, uma T-shirt verde e umas calças de ganga pretas, assim como uns ténis pretos. Harry tinha o cabelo um pouco mais curto que o de Ron, mas sempre no mesmo desalinho de antes, vestia uma T-shirt vermelha, umas calças de ganga azul escura e uns ténis pretos._

-- Vocês os dois já teem tudo? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

-- Sim! – responderam os dois

-- Então vamos! – disse a Sra. Weasley

_Os três saíram de casa para o jardim, entrando no carro onde o Sr. Weasley, Ginny e Hermione já os esperavam._

_Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ginny pondo-lhe um braço pelos ombros, enquanto Ron se sentava ao lado de Hermione, e os dois coravam._

-- Estava a ver que era preciso chamar os Aurors do Ministério para vos ir buscar! – disse Ginny sorrindo

-- Bem...já cá estamos não é? – perguntou Harry

-- Vocês têm tudo? Não se esqueceram de nada? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley

-- Se tivermos esquecido vocês mandam-nos uma coruja, agora vamos embora! – disse Ginny sorrindo

-- Nunca te vi tão animada para ir para Hogwarts, maninha...

-- Estou com saudades da Luna e depois tenho a impressão que este ano vai ser interessante! – disse ela com um sorriso de expectativa

-- Os anos tem sido interessantes desde que começamos Hogwarts...- disse Hermione com um sorriso irónico

-- Oh-hum! Também que seria da vida sem um pouco de aventura? – pergunta Ron, ao qual todos se riem

-- Nisso tens razão Ron, mas eu dispensava este género de aventuras...no entanto tenho a impressão que este ano é o final da vida de Voldemort... – disse Harry

-- Não vamos pensar nisso agora Harry! – pediu Ginny

-- Não temos porque nos preocupar...iremos conseguir Harry! – disse Hermione ao qual todos concordaram

_Harry no entanto sentia o calor de Ginny que era a sua namorada, e olhava para a paisagem que passava por baixo deles, tendo uma única certeza..._

_Antes de aquele ano acabar Tom M. Riddle, o Lord Voldemort estaria morto._

-

_Já estavam na estação para apanhar o comboio à algum tempo, a ouvir as recomendações da Sra. Weasley, quando ouviram duas vozes femininas a discutir e outra igualmente feminina mas que as tentava acalmar._

-- ... já te disse que não te queria a mexer nas minhas coisas! – dizia uma rapariga alta e de pele ligeiramente dourada, de cabelo comprido castanho avermelhado aos caracóis que vinha preso numa trança mostrando que numa das orelhas tinha dois brincos, de boca ligeiramente grossa de lábios vermelhos, olhos de cor azul-cinzentos, vestida com umas calças de cintura fina largas, uma camisa prateada de decote em barco, com um casaco comprido preto, parecido com as capas dos bruxos do Ministério, e uns ténis pretos.

-- Eu não teria de mexer nelas se por acaso te dignasses a arrumar tudo na noite anterior e não desaparecesses de casa durante toda a noite chegando a casa quando faltavam 10 minutos para sairmos!! – dizia um rapariga alta, de cabelo comprido loiro acastanhados soltos, lábios rosa e ligeiramente grossos, e olhos cinzentos prateados, vestida com uns calções castanhos que vinham até um pouco acima do joelho, uma camisola dourada escura larga nos ombros fazendo com que um estivesse a descoberto, trazendo um casaco preto curto em cima do carro das malas, e calçando umas sandálias de tiras finas e de apertar no tornozelo de salto alto e fino.

-- Meninas...tenham calma! – disse a mulher de olhos azuis claros, cabelo loiro avermelhado e lábios rosa, vestida com um vestido azul petroleiro e uns sapatos baixos pretos, que vinha atrás delas a tentar acalma-las.

_No entanto elas as três não reparavam que as pessoas olhavam para elas algo incrédulas pela discussão mas também porque as três eram realmente bonitas._

-- Aquilo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te diz respeito, Hayden! – disse a rapariga de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados – tu não és minha mãe mete isso na cabeça!

-- Diz-me respeito a partir do momento em que não tens responsabilidade nenhuma, Mary Jane! – disse a rapariga de cabelos loiros acastanhados

-- Já te disse para enfiares essa responsabilidade... – começou a dizer Mary Jane que entretanto tinha parado ao lado da família Weasley, de Hermione e de Harry.

-- CHEGA!! – gritou a mulher fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela chocados, mas fazendo com que as raparigas se calassem – já estou farta das vossas brigas sem sentido! Vocês são irmãs e é bom que metam isso na vossa cabeça!! É bom que não receba nenhuma carta de Hogwarts a dizer que vocês foram castigadas por andarem sempre há bulha uma com a outra como me fartava de receber de Durmstrang!

-- O Krum estava sempre a exagerar...- resmungou Mary Jane recebendo um olhar furioso de Hayden e da mulher que estava a discutir com elas

-- Eu acho é que ele teve muita paciência em vos aturar durante estes últimos 6 anos! Principalmente a ti M.J.! Agora quero que entrem naquele comboio e não me façam nenhum disparate! – disse a mulher

-- Ok tia...- disse Mary Jane

-- Desculpa Tia! – disse Hayden

_As duas olharam uma para a outra e depois inclinaram-se rapidamente para a frente dando cada uma um beijo estalado nas bochechas da mulher, que se riu._

-- Vocês são umas bajuladoras, agora pirem-se daqui! – disse a mulher, à qual elas obedeceram entrando no comboio.

-- Eu disse-vos que o ano ia ser interessante! – disse Ginny, arrancando sorrisos de todos e fazendo com que se despedissem para entrarem no comboio.

_O comboio tinha começado a partir quando Harry viu de uma das janelas um cão preto a correr._

-- Olhem é o Padfoot! – disse Harry com um sorriso de felicidade

_Hermione, Ginny e Ron chegaram rapidamente ao pé dele e acenaram para o cão, enquanto o comboio ganhava velocidade e deixava Kings Kross para trás_.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Capitulo II

_Hayden e Mary Jane entraram numa cabine vazia e sentaram-se pensativas._

-- M.J achas que o Tio sabe que vamos para Hogwarts? – perguntava Hayden receosa, pois ambas tinham visto Padfoot a correr ao lado do comboio

-- Creio que a tia nunca lhe tenha contado disso. Mas se ele não sabia, o que fazia ali a correr feito doido? – responde Mary Jane

-- Não sei. Sinceramente, vamos esquecer isto. Trouxeste o teu uniforme na mochila? Não tarda temos de o vestir …

-- Tens de ser sempre tão certinha Hayden?

-- Tens de ser sempre irresponsável Mary Jane?

-- Queres mesmo discutir?

-- Agora não, vou dar uma volta por aí a ver quem encontro.

-- Óptimo, eu faço o mesmo.

_As duas iam a sair ao mesmo tempo e embatem uma contra a outra. As duas trocam olhares assassinos e seguem caminhos diferentes. _

_Hayden andou algum tempo até que um gato alaranjado começa a esfregar-se nas suas pernas._

-- Olá. Quem és tu? – diz Hayden pegando nele ao colo afagando-lhe o pelo suavemente – Vamos procurar o teu ou a tua dona.

_Hayden andou mais um pouco até que viu uma rapariga de cabelo castanho a entrar realmente triste para uma cabine e começar aos berros._

-- A CULPA É TUA RONALD WEASLEY!

_Hayden fica um pouco apreensiva, e bate cuidadosamente no vidro da cabine, as quatro pessoas que ali estavam olham para ela entediados. Hayden fica séptica e entra._

-- Creio que este pobre gato tenha fugido, quero dizer… se tenha perdido da dona. –diz Hayden estendendo o gato a Hermione

-- Sim é meu. Obrigada. – agradece Hermione abraçando Crookshanks, que simplesmente miou

-- De nada! Sou a Hayden Bulstrode.

-- Eu sou a Hermione, estes são os meus amigos, Ronald, Harry e Virgínia.

-- Muito prazer. Agora eu tenho de ir ter com a minha irmã. Até breve…

_Hayden sai da cabine e dirige-se onde antes a sua irmã tinha ido._

_Mary Jane, estava muito descansada a andar pelos corredores do Expresso que nem reparou no rapaz que se lhe atravessou na frente. Os dois foram um contra o outro e caíram no chão._

-Tu és cega ou fazes-te? – pergunta furioso o rapaz

_Mary Jane levantou os olhos. Ele era alto, magro e com um tom de pele clarinho. Tinha olhos da cor do gelo, o seu cabelo era loiro platinado e um corpo espectacular se aquele pulover do uniforme não a estivesse a enganar. A sua primeira impressão fora que o rapaz era bem giro, mas a sua atitude arrogante ditava o contrário._

-- Foste tu que vieste contra mim. Não o contrario. – diz numa voz de desagrado Mary Jane

-- Eu estava muito bem aqui até tu teres aparecido e teres-me derrubado.

-- Se fosse possível gostava de continuar o meu caminho, sais da frente?

-- Vai á volta!

-- À volta vais andar tu se não me saíres da frente. – diz Mary Jane de maneira ameaçadora e já pronta para tirar a sua varinha da manga do casaco que ainda trazia vestido

_O rapaz olha para ela de lado e repara no corpo dela. Começa examiná-la e a estudá-la com o olhar._

-- Não tens mais nada que fazer senão tirar-me as medidas, seu cretino?

_O rapaz abre a porta da cabine, entra e fecha-a com a maior força. Mary Jane bufa cheia de raiva, até que ouve risos divertidos nas suas costas._

-- Bem, já começas-te a fazer amigos… acho que te vais sair muito bem… -diz sarcástica Hayden

-- E se te calasses miúda? – diz Mary Jane passando por ela furiosa

_Hayden encolhe os ombros e segue a irmã._

-

_Na cabine dos quatro amigos, Ginny estava demasiado pensativa._

-- Quem morreu Ginny? Parece que viste um fantasma! – diz Ron

-- Aquela rapariga, a Hayden, sinto que a conheço de algum lado… -diz Ginny tentando lembrar-se donde já tinha visto a cara de Hayden

-- Pois eu acho que nunca a tinha visto. – diz Hermione

_Ginny dá um pulo do assento fazendo todos dar um pulo com ela._

-- É aquela cantora famosa. A que fez o soundtrack da 'Ice Princess' e da 'Cinderella 3'. – diz Ginny entusiasmada

-- Aqueles filmes muggles que te mostrei? – pergunta Hermione espantada

-- Sim esses mesmos.

-- Hayden, Hayden, Hayden… É ELA! A Hayden Bulstrode. Oh Meu Merlin, estive na frente duma teen star e não me apercebi. – diz Hermione de olhos postos em Ron e a abana-lo pelos ombros

_Collin bate no vidro da cabine e entra._

-- Vocês não acreditam quem eu vi no corredor! – diz entusiasmado

-- Hayden Bulstrode? – tenta Ginny

-- E não só… a Mary Jane Bulstrode também está cá.

-- A MODELO? Oh valha-me Merlin … - diz Hermione em completo estado de choque e largando Ron

-- Eu disse que este ano ia ser interessante. – diz Ginny com sorriso no canto dos lábios

_Naquele momento eles ouvem uma pequena balbúrdia nos corredores e quando se levantam para ir ver o que se passa a porta da cabine é aberta de repente e eles vem as manas Bulstrode entrarem e fecharem a porta metendo um feitiço de trancar portas, fazendo com que quem esteja de fora não consiga abrir._

-- Eu não acredito que isto está a acontecer... – disse Mary Jane num sussurro

-- Quando é que estas pessoas aprendem que perseguir assim as pessoas é anti-ético e uma falta de educação? – pergunta Hayden mostrando-se constragida e furiosa, virando-se para os ocupantes da cabine – Ups...Olá de novo!

_Mary Jane virou-se então também para os ocupantes da cabine e viu-os a olharem para elas um pouco chocados._

-- Nós...ham...pois...algum de vocês aqui é Monitor-Chefe ou Perfeito? – pergunta M.J.

-- Eu sou... – disse timidamente Hermione

-- Oh graças a Merlin!! Eu sou a Mary Jane Bulstrode... – começou M.J.

-- Eu sou a Hermione Granger...

-- ÉS A HERMIONE GRANGER? ÉS MESMO TU? – pergunta incrédula M.J. virando-se depois para Hayden – Porquê que não me disses-te que já tinhas encontrado a Hermione Granger?

-- O quê que tem? – perguntou Hayden olhando para M.J. como se lhe tivessem nascido duas cabeças

-- Onde é que tinhas a cabeça quando o Krum nos contou a sua aventura em Hogwarts daquilo do Cálice de Fogo? – disse M.J. sarcástica

-- Vocês conhecem o Victor Krum? – perguntou Ron em completo estado de ansiedade

-- Ele era nosso director em Durmstrang além de um grande amigo... – disse M.J. sorrindo – Ele disse que caso encontrássemos a Hermione Granger para lhe dizermos que se ela ainda não se tivesse resolvido quanto a um rapaz ruivo, para ela lhe dizer alguma coisa, que eles casavam-se nesse mesmo dia!!

_Hermione ao ouvir aquilo ficou muito vermelha, enquanto que Ron olhava lívido de Hermione para M.J._

-- Ah! Pois foi! E convidou-me para menina de alianças pois porto-me melhor que a M.J...- diz em tom sarcástico e provocador Hayden- Agora chega de recados! Nós temos uns quantos alunos do primeiro ano se não me engano, atrás de nós só porque somos famosas, e eu gostaria que fizesses alguma coisa quanto a isso…

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... – disse Hermione levantando-se - ...mas têm de abrir a porta...

- Pois...desculpa! – dizem M.J. e Hayden

-- Achas que o Harry Potter alguma vez passou por aquilo que nós estamos a passar, Hayden? – perguntou M.J. olhando para Hermione que estava a ralhar com os miúdos que se encontravam no corredor, não reparando que Hayden lhe deitava um olhar de censura e olhava para Harry discretamente.

_No entanto Harry ouviu e não pode de deixar de rir o que fez com que Mary Jane olhasse para ele zangada._

-- Achas que tem graça? Queria ver se fosse contigo!

-- Bem comigo por acaso nunca se passou nada disso e ainda bem...mas também acho que isso não aconteceu porque as pessoas têm pena do que se passou comigo... – disse Harry sorrindo

- Mas tu estás a falar do quê?...OH MEU MERLIM!! Tu ÉS o Harry Potter!! – disse M.J. ficando branca ao olhar para a cicatriz de Harry – Eu...desculpa!

-- Tu e a tua grande boca...- disse Hayden olhando-a de lado

-- Mau! Mas queres ver que tenho de te pendurar no tecto? – disse M.J.

-- E queres ver que tenho de utilizar a chuva de sapos?

_M.J. olha para Hayden com cara de nojo._

-- Não acho que seja necessário...- disse M.J. cruzando os braços e estremecendo – detesto sapos...por mim desapareceriam todos da face da terra comidos pelas serpentes...

-- Em contra partida eu detesto serpentes... – disse Hayden

-- Bem para que não haja mais confusões é melhor que nos apresentemos... – disse Ginny rindo – eu sou a Ginny, aquele é o meu irmão o Ron...

-- Acho que o rapaz ruivo eras tu, então... – disse M.J. com um sorriso sarcástico, recebendo uma cotovelada de Hayden e fazendo Ron ficar vermelho

-- ...este é um amigo meu que adora tirar fotos, o Collin, aquela é a Hermione, e este é o meu namorado o Harry! – continuou Ginny rindo-se

-- Ok! Prazer...eu sou a Mary Jane, mas podem tratar-me por M.J. como normalmente me tratam...

-- Vocês já sabem em que casa estão? – perguntou Collin

-- Ainda não... e estamos com algumas duvidas quanto às possibilidades... – disse Hayden

-- Porquê? – perguntou Ron

-- Na nossa família houve pessoas que foram para os Gryffindor e outros que foram para os Slytherin. – disse Hayden

-- UI!! Então boa sorte! – disse Hermione – É melhor irmos para outra cabine para nos vestirmos, estamos a chegar a Hogwarts

-- Ok! Foi um prazer conhecer-vos meninos! Encontramo-nos ao jantar de novo penso eu! – disse M.J. espreitando depois para o corredor e não vendo mais os alunos que antes as perseguiam, saiu para lá e foi vendo cabines que tivessem desimpedidas ou só tivessem meninas, até que achou uma. – Olá! Importas-te que mudemos de roupa contigo?

_Uma rapariga de cabelos loiros platinados compridos, e olhos azuis claros sonhadores olhou para elas e sorriu._

-- Estão à vontade! Oh! Olá Hermione! GINNY!! – disse a rapariga abraçando a ruiva – Como foram as férias?

-- Óptimas!! Porque não foste ter connosco?

-- Distrai-me a ler um artigo do jornal do meu pai!

-- Luna, estas são duas alunas novas, que são irmãs. A Hayden e a Mary Jane Bulstrode.

-- Eu bem me parecia que vos conhecia! – disse Luna sorrindo para elas e vendo o seu gesto retribuído

-- Mas agora é melhor vestirmo-nos! – disse Hayden

-- Pronto! Começaram as ordens! – disse M.J. revirando os olhos

-- Mary Jane Bulstrode!! – disse Hayden

-- Fala para a mão Hayden! – disse M.J. tirando a sua roupa e começando a vestir o uniforme, ignorando a irmã.

-- Que engraçado! – disse Ginny – Tens uma tatuagem no pescoço de um "B" a ser enrolado por uma serpente...

-- É mais a minha marca pessoal do que propriamente uma tatuagem... – disse M.J. sorrindo e passando a mão por ela

-- Ela fez a tatuagem quando tinha 16 anos, que foi quando começou a carreira de modelo... – disse Hayden

-- Mas foi também uma homenagem... – disse M.J. mostrando-se triste – Mas bem, eu já estou vestida e vocês não, por isso eu espero no corredor ok?

_E antes de esperar resposta saiu para o corredor e observou a paisagem que ia passando e reparando que o comboio ia perdendo velocidade._

_Ela ficou então com os seus olhos presos na silhueta do castelo, que era a escola de Hogwarts, e nas suas inúmeras luzes e suspirou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto._

-- Já cá estou, Tom...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Capitulo III

-- Wow…grande Salão… - exclama Hayden surpresa olhando para todos os lados tentando captar tudo

-- Durmstrang era maior! – diz Mary Jane nada impressionada com o tamanho daquele salão, e olhando para os quadros

-- De uma vez por todas admite que agora estamos em Hogwarts e que Durmstrang passou há história. – diz Hayden aborrecida

-- Irmãs Bulstrode? – pergunta uma voz feminina por detrás das duas

-- Sim…? - respondem as duas

-- Irmãs Bulstrode?! Até parece que entramos para o convento... – diz Mary Jane resmungando e levando uma cotovelada de Hayden

-- Sigam-me, iram juntamente com os alunos do primeiro ano ao Chapéu Seleccionador. Eu sou a Professora Minerva McGonnagal, chefe dos Gryffindor. – diz Minerva sorrindo levemente pois tinha ouvido o comentário de M.J.

_As duas assentem com a cabeça e seguem a Professora. _

_Albus Dumbledore, o director de Hogwarts, já tinha acabado de fazer o seu discurso._

-- Quero que esta escola dê as boas vindas a duas alunas vindas de Durmstrang, as irmãs Bulstrode foram… transferidas para Hogwarts neste último ano e são raparigas de um grande porte mágico. Creio que já conhecem a Hayden e a Mary Jane. – Dumbledore olha-as com um olhar divertido e sábio, vira-se então para a Professora McGonnagal. – Minerva, podes trazer o chapéu seleccionador, queremos colocar estas duas meninas nas suas equipas por favor.

_A Professora McGonnagal assente e traz ao encontro de Dumbledore e das duas irmãs, o chapéu selecionador._

-- Hayden, fazes as honras? – diz Dumbledore recebendo um sinal afirmativo por parte de Hayden

_McGonnagal coloca o Chapéu na cabeça de Hayden e o Salão cai em silêncio._

-- Hum... Uma boa mistura de puro-sangue...não que não seja normal mas esta é poderosa... Estou a ver, organizada…excessivamente organizada e perfeccionista. Corajosa, lealdade para com a família e amigos, ás vezes rebelde, sensível…sabes que tens família nos Slytherin além dos Gryffindor? No entanto és uma aluna digna de... GRYFFINDOR!!

_Hayden dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olha para a irmã que lhe dava um dos poucos olhares e sorrisos de apoio. Elas adoravam-se, mas quase se matavam nas pequenas discussões que tinham._

_Mary Jane foi então chamada._

_Ela caminhou para o banco tendo os olhares sobre ela mas aquilo não a incomodava pois ela caminhava para o banco como se desfilasse numa passerele, e com isso os nervos ficavam para último._

_Hayden esticou o braço e tocou na mão de Mary Jane fazendo com que ela olhasse para ela e lhe piscasse um olho._

_Ela virou-se para o Salão e sentou-se sentindo pouco depois o Chapéu sobre a sua cabeça._

-- Hum... és irmã da Hayden, no entanto vocês são bastante diferentes, apesar de terem algumas coisas em comum que são poderosas... principalmente a mistura do vosso sangue... mas ambas tem coragem e lealdade perante aqueles que amam, no entanto tu tens algo mais...oh sim!... consegues ver pequenos pormenores nas pessoas que nem elas próprias sabem... sim...segurança em ti própria que pode levar a que todos pensem que és arrogante...rebelde também, não haja duvida...hum... interesse especial por serpentes, criaturas magnificas sem duvida...sim talvez seja isso... e acho que deves procurar mais as tuas raízes em... SLYTHERIN!!

_Mary Jane ficou surpreendida ao ouvir aquela resposta, pois por momentos pensava que fosse parar aos Gryffindor, e olhou para Hayden que se encontrava em frente dela vendo que ela estava lívida, mas Mary Jane deu-lhe um sorriso que dizia que tudo ia correr bem._

-- Podem ir para as vossas mesas minhas queridas. – diz Minerva e as irmãs separam-se

_Hayden continuou pensativa. _

_Ela nunca se tinha separado da Mary Jane, por muito que discutissem, elas adoravam estar uma com a outra. _

_Hayden era mais nova um ano que Mary Jane, mas como as duas entraram ao mesmo tempo em Durmstrang isso não se notava nada. Os pais das duas, foram assassinados ainda eram elas crianças. Hayden tinha apenas meses e Mary Jane um ano e meio. As duas foram criadas com os avós da parte materna que durante algum tempo tinham tido alguma dificuldade com M.J. pois ela era muito pegada aos pais e ver a morte deles provocou-lhe algum atraso na aprendizagem, que foi rapidamente transposto quando Hayden começou a andar._

_Desde aí que sempre foram as melhores amigas e as piores inimigas. _

-- Hey Hayden! Acorda! não vais comer nada? – pergunta Ginny trazendo Hayden de volta a Terra firma

-- Desculpem, ausentei-me por momentos. – diz um pouco ruborizada Hayden

-- Sem crises. – diz Hermione – estavas a pensar na tua irmã?

-- Sim... é que nós podemos ter muitos defeitos, mas nunca pensamos que fossemos ficar separadas... – diz Hayden sorrindo de leve e virando para a comida, e apercebendo-se em horas, que estava cheia de fome.

_Na mesa dos Slytherin, Mary Jane fora muito bem recebida, principalmente pela parte masculina. Ela conseguiu observar o rapaz arrogante com quem ela tinha tido o 'prazer' de falar no Expresso, não resistindo em dar-lhe um olhar ameaçador, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor._

-- "Hogwarts nem é muito mau pensado na realidade… " –pensa com um sorriso irónico Mary Jane

-- Bem vinda aos Slytherin, Bulstrode! – disse um rapaz um pouco mais alto que ela quase uma cabeça, de fartos cabelos curtos encaracolados castanhos quase pretos, e olhos verdes cristalinos com uma leve tonalidade de cinzento, lábios meio grossos que tinham um belo sorriso e que pelos suspiros que ouviu de algumas raparigas fazia um grande sucesso naquela zona, de pele bem mais morena que a da maioria.

-- "Café com leite" – foi o pensamento de Mary Jane para definir a cor de pele do rapaz – Obrigada! E tu és?

-- Blaise Zabini! – disse o rapaz pegando numa das mãos de M.J. e inclinando-se sobre ela dando-lhe um beijo nas costas da mão

_Mary Jane ficou a olhar para ele incrédula e depois riu-se alto, despertando a atenção dele._

-- Desculpa, mas é que não estava à espera que fosses fazer isso, no entanto se o seu significado é seduzir-me...

-- Está a resultar? – perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso traquina

-- Lamento muito, mas está muito longe! – disse M.J.

-- Bolas! Eu a pensar que estava quase lá! – disse ele rindo-se

-- Zabini, será que se eu te deixar dois minutos sozinho tu vais logo em busca de outra Dama em apuros? – perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos curtos pelo queixo lisos pretos, de olhos verdes escuros e lábios rosa sorrindo para eles

-- Já sabes que não troco de guardiã por nada, Parkison! Nem com todo o ouro do Gringotes! – disse Zabini abraçando a rapariga – esta é a Pansy Parkison

-- Eu deixaria de ser guardiã dele, se me dessem o ouro todo de Gringotes!! – disse ela estendendo uma mão para M.J. que a apertou

-- Mas guardiã? – perguntou Mary Jane sem perceber muito bem

-- O Zabini está sempre a meter-se em confusões, e então eu tenho de o guardar! Ganho 5 galeões se conseguir que ele deixe de se meter em sarilhos! – disse Pansy

-- E já os ganhas-te? – perguntou M.J. curiosa pois pela cara de Zabini estava a achar aquilo um tanto impossível de acontecer

-- Infelizmente não! Este traste arrasta-me com ele para os sarilhos! – disse Pansy

-- Mas vamos comer enquanto falamos!! – disse Blaise e os três sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

_Mary Jane podia sentir de vez enquanto os olhos do rapaz do comboio sobre ela a avalia-la._

-- Então e vieste de Durmstrang porquê? Aquilo lá deve ser bem melhor que Hogwarts! – disse Blaise

-- Digamos que eu e a minha irmã, conseguimos dar cabelos brancos ao Krum, que é nosso director desde o ano passado, e que quase destruímos uma torre da escola com os nossos duelos... – disse Mary Jane como se aquilo não tivesse importância

-- UAU!! – disse Pansy

-- Duvido que isso seja verdade! – diz a voz arrastada e arrogante que M.J. já conhecia do comboio

-- claro... e tu que não te tivesses de vir meter onde não és chamado... mas se tens assim tantas dúvidas, quando começarmos DCAT's vou ter um enorme prazer em espetar-te um Imperius ou um Cruciu, ok?

-- Meu Merlim!! – exclamaram Zabibi e Pansy olhando de M.J. para o rapaz

-- Foi nela que tropeças-te Draco? – perguntou Zabini

_Mary Jane olhou para o rapaz e viu a assentir fazendo um esgar com os lábios._

-- Ele não tropeçou em mim...ele veio foi contra mim e depois deixou-me ficar no chão sem me ajudar! – disse M.J. com um sorriso malicioso

-- Ele fez isso? – perguntou Pansy – a Cissy não vai gostar de saber...

-- Não serias capaz de fazer isso Pansy...- disse Draco com uma cara de cachorro sem dona

_Mary Jane não resistiu e começou a rir-se assim como Zabini e Pansy._

-- Bulstrode, apresento-te um amigo meu e da Pansy, Draco Malfoy! – disse Zabini

-- Eu bem que devia ter desconfiado... – disse M.J. sorrindo

-- Hum? – perguntaram os outros três

-- A arrogância já é de família e tu tens as duas coisas em dobro...tanto dos Malfoy como dos Black!

- Ouve lá minha grande... – começou a dizer Draco

-- Não te atrevas a concluir essa frase Malfoy, porque se não garanto-te que levas com um Crucio aqui mesmo! – disse M.J. ameaçadora e com os olhos a faiscar de raiva

-- Andem lá pessoal!! Somos todos amigos!! – diz Zabini

-- Foi ele que começou! – disse M.J.

-- E tu agora acabas! – diz Pansy sorrindo

_Mary Jane encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer enquanto ouvia as histórias de Zabini, e apercebendo-se que apesar de ele se portar como um playboy, até tinha um bom coração e parecia adorar os amigos, principalmente Malfoy e Pansy._

_Pansy parecia ser a menina dos olhos deles, pois eles estavam sempre a meter-se com ela, como se ela fosse irmã deles... quanto a Draco...era melhor não o analisar por enquanto, mas olhando para aquela mesa, ela podia ver que apesar de eles permanecerem frios a qualquer emoção eles tinham-nas, e tratavam-se todos como uma grande família...e então lembrou-se das palavras do Chapéu Seleccionador, a dizer que devia procurar melhor as sua raízes...estaria a referir-se ao Malfoy? Porque ele era o único ali além dela que tinha sangue Black... pelo menos naquela mesa..._

-- Bulstrode... – começou Blaise

-- Chama-me por Mary Jane ou M.J. é mais fácil! – disse Mary Jane sorrindo e saindo dos seus pensamentos

-- Ok! Era para te dizer que está na hora de nos irmos embora.

-- Ah! Ok!

-- Os nossos horários vão ser distribuídos amanhã na hora do pequeno-almoço. – disse Pansy levantando-se – acho eu... tem sido assim todos os anos por isso não deve ser diferente este ano...

_M.J. começa a rir-se até que sente alguém a abraça-la por trás e ao virar-se repara que é Hayden e abraça-a também._

-- Vê-lá se não te perdes maninha! – disse M.J. – agora não estou contigo para te guiar!

-- Não sei quem é que guiava quem... – disse Hayden – foi pena teres calhado nos Slytherin... os avós vão achar graça!

-- Principalmente a avó!! – disse M.J. rindo-se – mas já viste? Agora vamos ter razões para discutir!

-- Já tinha reparado nisso... e também que calhas-te na mesma casa que aquele rapaz em quem tropeças-te... – disse Hayden com um sorriso malicioso

-- Deixa-te de cenas, miúda! Aliás aquele rapaz é o Draco Malfoy!

-- Goza!! – disse Hayden surpresa

-- Eu não brinco com coisas sérias, Hayden!

-- M.J., nós viramos aqui! – disse Pansy aparecendo ao seu lado

-- Ok! Pansy Parkison, a minha irmã Hayden... – disse M.J. apresentando-as

_As duas cumprimentaram-se e depois M.J. despediu-se da irmã seguindo atrás de Blaise enquanto falava com Pansy._

_Hayden deu um suspiro e sorriu enquanto se juntou a Hermione e Ginny._

-- Falem-me de Hogwarts, preciso de saber tudo. – diz Hayden divertida

-- Bem, vieste ter com as pessoas certas, disso não duvides. – diz Hermione

-- Já percebi duas coisas, que tu e o Ron estão num impasse e nenhum dos dois quer dar o primeiro passo rumo à felicidade. De caminho falo com o Krum e digo-lhe que estás disponível…talvez ele assim abra os olhos. A outra coisa foi que em Gryffindor, vou ter um óptimo ano. Quidditch é coisa que não falta pois não?

-- Xii, Harry tens aqui uma nova concorrente para entrar na equipa. – diz Ginny

-- Ah, treinada pelo Krum!! – diz ruborizada Hayden

-- Já estás dentro, uma pessoa ensinada directamente pelo Krum só pode ter boas qualidades!! – diz Harry simpático

_Hayden sorri. _

_Como estava distraída a olhar para traz não reparou no rapaz que vinha há frente dela e esbarrou nele. Os dois caíram um em cima do outro. Hayden ficou penetrada nos olhos do rapaz, eram uma cor prateada, que emitia um brilho especial. Tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos aloirados com algum castanho há mistura e tapavam um pouco os seus olhos. Tinha uma boca saliente e um corpo bem definido. O seu perfume ficava penetrado na cabeça de qualquer rapariga._

_O rapaz olhou para ela um tanto ou quanto assustado. Levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. Hayden aceitou de imediato._

-- Desculpa lá a minha distracção. – diz o rapaz com um tom de voz suave

-- Ora, eu é que ia distraída. Sou…

-- … Hayden Bulstrode. Prazer em conhecer-te. O meu nome é Zachary McKenzie. Sou de Gryffindor e frequento o sétimo ano assim como tu.

-- Bem, muito prazer Zachary.

-- Por favor trata-me por Zac.

-- Vocês os dois estão bem? Chocaram de tal forma que até surpreenderam a Dama Gorda. – pergunta preocupada Hermione

-- Oh estamos bem Monitora. – responde Zac

-- De que estão à espera? Digam a senha e entrem! Há quem queira dormir meninos… - reclama a Dama Gorda

-- _Arriverdeci._ – afirma Harry e o quadro abre-se

_Harry passa de mãos dadas com Ginny, Ron segue do lado de Neville, e Hermione entra bem disposta a falar com outros alunos deitando um olhar cúmplice a Hayden e Zac que entravam também a conversar._

-

-- Então sempre é verdade que os Slytherin ficam nas masmorras… - diz M.J. pensativa

-- E ao contrário do que dizem por aí elas não são frias, mas são escuras…de maneira que não te espantes se algum dia vires alguma coisa fora do normal num canto… - disse Blaise malicioso

-- Bem…eu não tenho medo do escuro, e sinceramente Zabini fazer coisas ilícitas contigo não está na minha agenda… - disse M.J. sorrindo despreocupada, e arrancando uma gargalhada a Blaise

-- bem…eu ainda vou conseguir que te percas num canto comigo!!

-- Nos teus sonhos talvez!! – disse M.J.

_Draco que ia à frente deles ia a prestar atenção aquela conversa, mas ninguém parecia reparar nisso…Na verdade ele estava a achar a M.J. um enigma que ele gostava de resolver, pois ela tinha alguma coisa que o estava a chamar à atenção e ele ainda não sabia o que era exactamente, mas fazia questão de descobrir!_

_Mary Jane apesar de ter começado com o pé esquerdo com Draco, não conseguia deixar de reparar nele. Ele tinha aquele ar de arrogante… _

-- "Próprio de um Malfoy…" – pensou M.J. lembrando-se de Lucius Malfoy

_No entanto havia mais alguma coisa…ele parecia que estava a esconder alguma coisa._

-- "Será que ele sabe alguma coisa?" – pensava ela quando eles pararam e ele disse a palavra para entrarem na masmorra

-- Ele é o nosso Monitor-Chefe… - disse Pansy

-- Não lhe deve valer de muito… - disse sarcástica M.J.

-- Na verdade vale-me para te dar uma detenção caso saias fora dos eixos… - começou Draco

-- Leia-se: Caso me chateies muito e eu não me possa defender! – disse M.J. com ironia

-- Estás a sugerir que eu não me sei defender?

-- Eu não disse nada…tu é que disses-te agora Malfoy…tu lá sabes!

-- Pansy, acho que é melhor levares daqui a M.J. – disse Blaise vendo aquela briga e sorrindo

-- Podes crer…mas isto promete…acho que finalmente o Draco descobriu o sapato do seu pé! – disse Pansy começando a caminhar para M.J. e empurrando-a para as escadas – Vamos dormir, Mary Jane que amanhã temos de acordar cedo!

-- Isto não fica assim, Malfoy!! – disse M.J. sendo arrastada por Pansy

_Draco deu um sorriso de lado com ironia, vendo-a desaparecer, e sabendo que aquele ano iria ser muito diferente dos outros._

-- Draco, acho que já estás na lista negra dela… - disse Blaise metendo-se ao seu lado

-- Isso não me preocupa…mas uma coisa te digo…ela ainda há-de vir comer na minha mão…

-- Tem cuidado Draco…o feitiço vira-se sempre contra o feiticeiro! – disse Blaise vendo Draco desaparecer por trás de uma porta que ia levar ao quarto dos Monitores.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

_Na manhã seguinte mal o sol começou a espreitar por trás das montanhas e os primeiros raios de sol tocaram nas paredes de Hogwarts, Mary Jane já estava levantada, mas encontrava-se ainda de camisa de dormir sentada à janela a observar aquilo tudo perdida em pensamentos de meses anteriores._

_Ela encontrava-se sozinha naquela noite, acabada de sair de uma casa que aparentemente devia estar abandonada, quando o viu surgir de repente à sua frente a correr, uma vez que estava a ser seguido. E sem saber como ele tinha-a visto, e pegando numa das mãos delas puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Os lábios dele eram frios e o beijo era rude, como se a quisesse magoar, mas logo depois parou e afastou-se ligeiramente dela e sorrindo-lhe com alguma malícia desapareceu. Foi a partir desse momento que os encontros deles começaram, sem que nada fosse combinado. Ele parecia sempre saber onde ela estava. Começaram a haver os encontros marcados, saídas para dançar e ir a algum outro lado, mas sempre onde houvesse muita gente desconhecida ou onde não houvesse praticamente ninguém e aquilo ao principio agradava-lhe, no entanto numa dessas saídas ela descobriu quem ele era na realidade e a vingança começou a fazer parte do seu vocabulário._

_Era por isso que ela ali estava. Na que tinha sido a primeira verdadeira casa dele, para descobrir tudo sobre ele, e por ironia do destino…tinha calhado na mesma casa que ele!_

_Mary Jane riu-se ao recordar-se da cara da irmã quando o Chapéu Seleccionador tinha dito a casa em que ela ficaria e riu-se._

_Ela viu um movimento na janela e viu que se tratava de uma coruja de penas cinzentas prateadas e alguma penugem dourada e vermelha. Reconheceu-a logo como sendo a coruja da tia e que o embrulho que ela devia trazer nas patas eram as suas saias…as que ela tinha "esquecido" no seu armário em Sydney._

_Suspirando ela abriu a janela, e a coruja entrou poisando o embrulho na cama dela e depois dando-lhe uma bicada severa na cabeça e logo depois uma festa com o bico na cara dela. Mary Jane riu-se e saindo da janela dirigiu-se para a casa de banho onde tomou banho, quando saiu a casa de banho foi logo atacada por outras estudantes._

_Ela riu-se e começou a vestir-se, estava quase a acabar quando ouviu resmungos e se virou para ver Pansy a sair da casa de banho muito sorridente e já vestida._

-- Já estás pronta? – perguntou Pansy

-- Já sim senhora! Foste muito má ao demorar tanto tempo! – disse M.J. rindo-se

-- É para elas se começarem a habituar caso não se despachem a levantar e a tomar banho! – disse Pansy rindo-se também – agora vamos ter com o Blaise e o Draco, que eles devem estar à nossa espera.

_Quando chegaram ao salão comunal realmente eles já lá se encontravam sentados lada-a-lado num sofá, rodeados de várias raparigas._

-- Já começou! – resmungou Pansy

_Mary Jane simplesmente rolou os olhos e suspirou ao ver uma rapariga corar por Draco lhe ter dito alguma coisa ao ouvido, enquanto Blaise sorria a uma rapariga e lhe metia uma madeixa atrás da orelha._

-- Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou M.J.

- Às vezes até são piores! Principalmente quando os dois começam a discutir! – disse Pansy rindo-se – mas já estou habituada…agora vais ver o quanto elas são corajosas!

_Pansy meteu uma cara neutra mas fria, enquanto se dirigia para os sofás._

_Mary Jane viu como as raparigas começavam a perder os sorrisos e a ficar em alerta. _

_Draco e Blaise olharam um para o outro e sorriram discretamente. Eles já sabiam o que se ia passar._

-- Não vos posso deixar nem 8 horas sozinhos que arranjam logo companhia… - disse Pansy ao chegar perto deles e a olhar friamente para as raparigas

-- Pansy, já sabes que nós te adoramos! – disse Draco com um sorriso irónico

-- E és a nossa melhor namorada! – disse Blaise também com um sorriso de ironia e alguma malícia

- A única na verdade!!

-- É bom que seja mesmo!! – disse ela sentando-se entre eles e olhando com ironia para as raparigas que olhavam aquela cena em completo estado de choque – ainda aí estão?

_Num ápice, todas elas desapareceram._

-- Bem…a isto é que eu chamo uma saída rápida! – disse M.J. aproximando-se deles e rindo-se

-- A nossa Pansy aparece sempre quando nós mais precisamos dela! – disse Blaise dando a pansy um beijo estalado na bochecha – mas agora vamos comer que estou com fome!

-- Tu estás sempre com fome Zabini! – disse com sarcasmo Draco

-- E tu já tens os horários, Malfoy? – perguntou M.J. sem olhar para ele enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Grande

-- O Snape vai dar-mos quando chegarmos ao Salão Grande, Bulstrode – disse Draco com tédio

-- Então vamos lá que eu também estou com fome!! – disse M.J. sorrindo

-- É assim mesmo, Bulstrode!! Para a frente é o caminho!! – disse Zabini pondo um braço sobre os ombros de M.J. e começando a caminhar com ela para o Salão Grande.

-- Acho que vamos ter algumas confusões… - disse Pansy, vendo como Draco fechava a cara ao ver o que Zabini tinha feito, mas sem ser ouvida.

-

_A primeira aula era Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Como professor os alunos tinham Severus Snape. _

_Hayden mal entrou na sala acompanhada de Ginny e Hermione reparou na sua irmã muito animada na conversa com os seus amigos que nem notara por ela. Deu-lhe uma ponta de ciúmes. _

_Enquanto os amigos se posicionaram em pares ela ficou um pouco perdida. Odiava admitir que Mary Jane tinha razão ou então…_

-- Ficas comigo, anda! –diz uma voz familiar levando-a para uma mesa

…_não. A sua irmã não tinha razão. Ela ainda agora se estava a encontrar. _

-- Obrigada Zac, fiquei um pouco perdida.

-- Eu notei. Acontece com todos os novos membros em Hogwarts.

-- Bom Dia a todos. – surge a voz tenebrosa de Snape

_Hayden teve um arrepio pela espinha acima, aquele homem era assustador. O seu cabelo oleoso negro e comprido acima do queixo. As suas vestes negras e pesadas. Dava medo de olhar, não admira que ninguém gostasse dele das três equipas, apenas os Slytherin o viam como um 'pai'._

-- Como estão no sétimo ano, terão de aprender a partir de agora a defenderem-se sozinhos. Teremos mais aulas práticas do que é custome a partir de agora mesmo. Irei seleccionar dois alunos de equipas adversárias para travarem um duelo aqui e agora, sem nenhuma recomendação ou estudo.

_Os alunos olham-se assustados. Aquilo não podia ser bom sinal. Só os Slytherin pareciam estar descansados. _

_Snape observava atentamente a sua turma até que dá um sorriso maldoso e irónico._

-- Hayden Bulstrode e Mary Jane Bulstrode. Em posição para o duelo, agora meninas, não tenho a vida toda.

_Hayden e M.J. olharam uma para outra ao principio em choque mas depois sorriram com alguma malícia e caminharam para a frente uma da outra, caminhando em roda durante algum tempo como se se avaliassem, até que pararam e fizeram a vénia, caminhando depois os passos necessários._

-- Estás preparada, maninha? – perguntou M.J. com sarcasmo

-- Eu já nasci preparada! – disse Hayden - AQUAMENTI!

-- PROTEGO!! PULLUS!!

-- PROTEGO!! Qual é a tua ideia M.J.?! QUERES TRANSFORMAR-ME NUMA GALINHA?? – pergunta horrorizada Hayden

-- E se atacasses em vez de estares a fazer perguntas? – perguntou M.J. com ironia enquanto tornava a atacar – RICTUSEMPTRA!!

_Desta vez Hayden não se conseguiu proteger a tempo e começou a rir-se feito doida caindo ao chão sentada, fazendo um esforço para não se deitar nele a rir-se._

-- ACCIO VARINHA!! – disse Hayden fazendo com que a varinha de M.J. fugisse da sua mão e conseguindo também que o ataque de risos acabasse – e agora Mary Jane como te vais defender? – perguntou Hayden sorrindo levemente.

-- Não te rias daquilo que não sabes que sou capaz Hayden! – disse M.J. sorrindo deixando Hayden desconcertada por momentos.

-- TARANTALLEGRA!! – disse Hayden

_M.J. conseguiu afastar-se a tempo do feitiço atirando-se e rebolando para o lado, levantando-se logo de seguida ao lado de Harry, enquanto que o feitiço acertava num aluno dos slytherin que começava a dançar freneticamente._

-- Olá Harry! Então tudo bem? – perguntou M.J. rindo-se e olhando descontraída para a irmã – não terás por ai a tua varinha?

-- Por acaso até tenho… - disse Harry sorrindo – mas não ta dou…

-- Também não é preciso que ma dês!

-- WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!! – gritou Hayden, enquanto M.J. tirava a varinha de uma das mãos de Harry e se virava para a irmã

-- PROTEGO!! ACCIO VARINHA!

_A varinha de M.J. voou de novo para a sua mão e ela deu a outra de volta ao seu dono._

-- ESTUPEFAÇA!! – dizem as duas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com voem longe e desmaiadas

-- WOW!! – disse Blaise – isto é que foi um duelo e tanto hã?

-

_Mary Jane estava numa sala iluminada pelo luar vendo uma figura encapuçada torturar os seus pais…enquanto ela num canto escondida num armário com a irmã que estava a dormir sossegada, observava aquilo tudo tentando não fazer nenhum barulho e tentando não chorar…ela viu aquela luz verde e logo de seguida veio o silêncio seguida de passos que se dirigiam para a porta de saída e a abria não tornando-a a fechar. _

_Mary Jane abriu os seus olhos e viu tudo branco à sua frente, assim como sentia o seu rosto molhado. Ela levantou as mãos passou-as pelo rosto vendo tratar-se de lágrimas e sentou-se na cama. Olhou à sua volta e viu que se encontrava na enfermaria, enquanto que ao seu lado estava a sua irmã a dormir._

_Ela suspirou levemente e tentando não fazer nenhum barulho encaminhou-se para a porta, embatendo em Malfoy!_

-- AI!! Tens mais cuidado, Malfoy! – disse M.J.

-- Não devias estar levantada, Bulstrode! – disse Draco zangado

-- Aquilo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é comigo! – disse ela, mas espreitando para dentro da enfermaria ao ouvir uma porta abrir e vendo que era a Madame Pomfrey – anda embora!

_E pegando num braço de Draco puxou-o para uma saída._

_Draco não reagiu imediatamente pois não estava à espera que ela fizesse aquilo, mas depois arrancou o seu braço da mão de M.J._

-- Escusas de me puxar!! – disse ele

-- Bruto! Como queiras! – disse ela caminhando para perto de uma árvore e sentando à beira do lago, vendo pequenas ondulações na água que a fazia lembrar-se que ali também havia vida

_Draco caminhou para perto dela e sentou-se em silêncio ao seu lado, pois via que alguma coisa a estava a incomodar… ele olhou para o lago com espanto._

_Desde quando ele sabia tanta coisa acerca daquela rapariga com quem convivia à menos de um dia?_

-- O que leva uma pessoa a matar outra sem nenhuma razão? – perguntou M.J. num sussurro

-- Não faço ideia, Bulstrode… - disse Draco também num sussurro sem olhar para ela, e lembrando-se que o seu pai queria que ele vira-se um Devorador da Morte apesar de aquela não ser a sua vontade.

-- Eu vi os meus pais serem mortos, Draco… - disse ela num soluço e olhando para ele com lágrimas nos olhos – as pessoas dizem que as crianças de um ano não tem memória mas tem! Eu vi quem matou e sei quem vou matar para os vingar, mas cada vez que tenho um duelo, as imagens voltam e eu não consigo aguentar a dor…

_Draco olhava para ela incrédulo, perguntando-se se ela tinha consciência de que tinha dito o seu primeiro nome e também do segredo que lhe tinha contado._

-- Mas a tua irmã não se recorda… - disse ele

-- Ela era um simples bebé na altura… as pessoas pensam que somos gémeas falsas pelo simples facto que a nossa diferença de idade não chega a um ano, e eu estive até ela fazer um ano, em tratamentos sem conseguir entrar para escola alguma…

-- Ficas-te então com um trauma?

-- Pode dizer-se que sim, e só o consegui ultrapassar por causa da minha irmã…

-- Isso só mostra o quanto és corajosa! – disse Draco sorrindo-lhe levemente, mas verdadeiramente, e secando-lhe as lágrimas.

_M.J. ficou surpresa com aquele gesto dele, mas também lhe sorriu e atirou-se nos seus braços chorando de novo e sentindo-se em conforto e segura como se tivesse de repente chegado a casa._

_Hayden estremeceu quando uma corrente de ar fria a atravessou. Abriu ligeiramente e dolorosamente os olhos. Viu-se num sítio de várias camas seguidas, esquisito, ela não o conhecia. Apercebia-se aos poucos do que tinha acontecido. O duelo. Raio de mania de atacarem ao mesmo tempo e era no que resultava…visitas prolongadas á enfermaria. Pelo menos, ela achou que fosse ali a enfermaria. Fechou novamente os olhos e sentou-se, sentindo uma pontada forte no fundo das costas. Endireitou-se. Quando se pôs de pé sentiu movimento e assustada abriu os olhos rapidamente._

-- Não pense que sai daqui minha menina. A sua irmã pode ter escapado por causa da minha distracção mas a senhorita fica aí deitada. Ou eu sou bem capaz de a azarar. –diz uma voz preocupada mas ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora

-- Desculpe, desculpe. Mas eu já me sinto bem. –diz Hayden um pouco assustada

-- Depois de ter sido estuporada, ter embatido contra um velho armário e ter levado com alguns frascos de poções em cima, eu duvido muito. –comenta a senhora que se sentou novamente na secretária

_Hayden murmurou um "Auch" e respirou de alívio por estar estuporada, ou então iria sentir muita dor. Sentou-se novamente na cama massajando a sua cabeça_.

-- Não se preocupe Madame Pomfrey, eu certifico-me que ela chega sã e salva á sala comum.

_Hayden levantou rapidamente os olhos e encarou, encostado na porta da enfermaria, Zac._

-- Está bem. Sendo Perfeito de Gryffindor só tenho de autorizar. Mas nem ela nem a irmã que se vejam queixar de nenhuma sequela por irresponsabilidade delas.

-- Sobre a irmã terá de falar com o Sr. Malfoy. Vamos Hayden.

_Zac aproxima-se de Hayden, esta levanta-se mas falha-lhe o pé e cai por cima de Zac na cama ao lado. Ficam ambos bastante corados. Levantam-se rapidamente e ajeitam as roupas discretamente._

-- Até amanhã Madame Pomfrey. –diz Zac saindo juntamente com Hayden

-- Obrigada. –agradece Hayden

_Hayden e Zac chegaram rapidamente á sala comum, que pelos vistos estava deserta. Hayden atirou-se na poltrona á frente do fogo crepitante da lareira. _

_Zac sentou-se na poltrona oposta e ficou a olhar Hayden. Admirou-a, a beleza dela que dava mais luminosidade á sala do que o fogo da lareira, os olhos que transmitiam calor e conforto. O sorriso pequeno que estava no rosto dela enquanto mirava o fogo laranja e vermelho. Ele não sabia o que sentir. Era um misto de sentimentos que lhe subia á cabeça cada vez que lhe tocava ou que a olhava. A sua voz doce fazia-o estremecer, como se alguma coisa melhorasse mesmo estando a correr muito mal._

-- Zac? Sentes-te bem? –pergunta Hayden reparando no rapaz extremamente calado

-- Apenas um pouco cansado e confuso. –responde Zac cruzando os braços dirigindo o olhar para o fogo. – Tu e a tua irmã, gostam muito de se azararem mutuamente não gostam? Quase explodiram com a sala e um aluno dos Slytherin quase ficou em galinha…

_Hayden ri-se baixinho._

-- Somos assim desde que eu comecei a andar e a roubar-lhe a chupeta e desde que ela cresceu um pouco e começou a arrancar a cabeça das minhas bonecas. –responde muito naturalmente Hayden

-- Ainda bem que o meu Serra da Estrela é mansinho.

-- Quem?

-- Eu tenho um cão, adoptei-o quando fui a Portugal numa competição de surf. Ele estava abandonado e partiu-me o coração quando o vi. Por isso resolvi trazê-lo comigo para a Irlanda.

-- Vives na Irlanda? Praticas desportos aquáticos? Conta tudo…

-- Eu vivo na Irlanda e pratico surf. É uma das minhas grandes paixões. Os meus pais são bruxos prestigiados do ministério, eu como sou filho único dedico muito tempo a coisas banais como a escrita de letras, surf, nas férias trabalho num clube da praia a cinco metros da minha casa, dou aulas de natação ás crianças.

-- Bem, eu pratico bodyboard, mas dedico mais tempo a compor músicas e a dar mini concertos pela Oceânia. Sou órfã de pais e só vivo com uma tia e a minha irmã. Mas adoras crianças? Eu também. São tão queridas, são as fãs mais fiéis que tenho.

-- Ah pois é, uma cantora famosa tem centenas de crianças á sua volta.

-- Sim, e são muito queridas. Disses-te que compunhas músicas? Quando me mostras uma?

-- Quando tiver uma que preste.

-- Oh vá lá, mostra uma pelo menos.

-- Quando tiver uma que sirva para ser lida, pela melhor cantora pop, eu mostro.

_Hayden riu-se e deu um suspiro._

-- Acho que vou para a cama, estou toda partida. Nem o raio das poções deram efeito, eu juro que me vingo da M.J.

-- A coitada ia voando fora da janela se não tivesse pelo caminho o Snape. –diz Zac malicioso

_Hayden partiu-se a rir._

-- Bem, obrigada por tudo Zac. Até amanhã.

_Hayden levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao rapaz á frente dela, desceu a sua cara até à dela e deu-lhe um suave beijo na face dele. Subiu então depois para o dormitório feminino, deixando na sala um Zac cada vez mais confuso e baralhado. _

-- "Raparigas…mas que maldição…" – pensou Zac antes de subir para o dormitório masculino


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Capitulo V

_As irmãs Busltrode estavam a observar as lojas em Hogsmeade enquanto falavam descontraidamente. Mary Jane pode reparar nos vários suspiros da irmã, mas preferiu evitar qualquer tipo de conversa desse género. _

_Um rapaz aproximou-se das duas, com um sorriso estampado no rosto._

-- Olá Hayden.

-- Olá Zac. Acho que já conheces a minha irmã, Mary Jane.

-- Zachary McKenzie, muito prazer.

-- O prazer é todo meu. – diz Mary Jane observando pelo canto do olho a irmã

-- Hayden, estava a pensar se depois querias vir ter com o resto do pessoal ao Três Vassouras beber qualquer coisa…

-- Logo vejo Zac. Não vou abandonar a minha irmã em plena Hogsmeade. Ela ainda foge.

_Mary Jane dá-lhe um olhar assassino enquanto se virou furibunda para a montra ao pé delas._

-- Tu é que sabes. Vejo-te depois.

-- Ok Zac. Adeus …

_Zac afastasse das irmãs. Mary Jane fica com um sorriso malicioso._

-- É por ele que tu tanto suspiras? –pergunta como se nada fosse

_Hayden fica escandalizada, mas já se devia ter habituado à perspicácia inconveniente de Mary Jane. Levantou o sobrolho e rematou…_

-- Tu e o Malfoy continuam com os arrufos do costume ou já andam enrolados?

-- "É justo…" - pensou ironicamente Mary Jane, mas mandando-lhe um olhar de ironia - Mete-te na tua vida.

-- Olha o mesmo para ti.

_As duas calaram-se mas logo uma confusão se instalou em Hogsmeade. Começaram a ouvir-se explosões e gritos de todos os lados. Rapidamente as duas sacaram as varinhas e meteram-se em posição de ataque. De um lado verificaram, aquilo que parecia ser um exército de Devoradores da Morte, do outro o que parecia ser um exército de Aurors. Mas, não parecia... ERA...! _

_Do "Três Vassouras", Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron e Zac saíram de varinhas em punho e começaram logo a ajudar os aurors. _

_Elas não perderam muito tempo e fizeram o mesmo._

-- Saiam daqui crianças!! – disse uma auror, de cabelo lilás

-- Nós também nos sabemos defender Tonks! – disse Harry enquanto mandava outro feitiço a um Devorador

-- Mas como é que vocês chegaram tão depressa? – perguntou Ginny

-- Fomos avisados… - disse Tonks

-- Por quem? – perguntou Hermione

-- Anónimo, e depois também temos Hogsmeade sobre um feitiço caso haja aqui Devoradores.

-- Alguém viu a minha irmã? – perguntou Hayden chegando-se ao pé deles

-- Ela…estava aqui agora mesmo!! – disse Harry olhando para todos os lados

-- Bosta!! – disse Hayden começando de novo a lançar feitiços por tudo o que era canto e sitio à procura da irmã.

_Enquanto isso Mary Jane tinha seguido uma figura alta por umas ruas, até que ao se virar viu que a tal figura tinha desaparecido. Ela suspirou frustrada e começou a resmungar._

-- Nunca imaginei que soubesses isso tudo! – disse uma voz rouca masculina e baixa atrás dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse tensa

_M.J. virou-se e viu à sua frente um rapaz pouco mais velho que ela, de cabelo meio comprido preto, olhos verdes escuros e de pele branca, vestido com roupas formais pretas e uma capa comprida preta com reflexos verdes._

-- O que estás aqui a fazer?

-- Vim ter contigo! Andei doido à tua procura Mary! – disse o rapaz

-- E que tal se parasses de fingir? Achas que eu já não sei quem és nem o que queres de mim? – perguntou M.J.

-- Não te estou a entender Mary!

-- Para de fingir Tom!! Ou direi antes… Lord Voldemort, o assassino dos meus pais?

-- Como é que descobriste?

-- Comecei a investigar as tuas pontas soltas, e depois acabei por descobrir quando me mandas-te matar!

-- Eu não fiz isso!! Eu mandei-te buscar para te tornares minha igual! – disse Tom aproximando-se dela

-- Não te aproximes de mim! Neste momento sinto nojo de ti! – disse M.J. afastando-se

_Tom olhou para ela incrédulo e com alguma mágoa nos olhos, mas Lord Voldemort não se podia rebaixar, por isso ele controlou-se e ficou com a cara neutra e os olhos frios começando a aproximar-se dela enquanto ela caminhava para trás até embater na parede atrás de si e ele a prender nela com o seu corpo._

-- Não acredito em ti Mary Jane Potter Bulstrode… - disse ele pegando no queixo dela e fazendo com que ela olhasse nos seus olhos, acabando por a beijar.

_Mary Jane tentou soltar-se do seu beijo mas não conseguiu e começou a entregar-se fazendo com que pequenas lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos._

_Tom começou a separar-se dela e sentiu-se confuso por a ver chorar._

-- Mary… - chamou ele

-- Eu vou te matar Tom…dê por onde der…e aquilo que sinto por ti não vai nunca mudar isso, por isso é melhor que vás agora e não te tornes a aproximar de mim…e não tentes sequer chegar perto da minha irmã! – disse M.J. olhando nos olhos dele e empurrando-o

_Naquele momento ouviu-se um latido de cão e eles viraram-se vendo um cão todo preto a rosnar. Tom olhou de novo para M.J. e fez-lhe uma festa na cara, desaparecendo logo a seguir._

_Quando isso aconteceu ela deixou-se ir abaixo das pernas, caindo de joelhos. O cão entretanto tinha chegado perto dela e estava a lamber-lhe a cara enquanto ela o abraçava com força, sendo depois abraçada de volta sentindo à sua volta o calor confortável de estar em família._

_Hayden andava feita maluca nas ruas de Hogsmeade, quando foi surpreendida por dois Devoradores que se posicionaram de maneira a ela ficar no meio deles. _

_Ela olhou desafiadoramente para eles, mas os dois acabaram por atacar ao mesmo tempo. Ela congelou._

-- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!

_Hayden fechou os olhos mas quando os voltou a abrir verificou quem a estava a rodear. Ginny, Hermione, Harry e Ron estavam a cercá-la._

-- Muito Obrigada. Não me consegui mexer.

-- Vamos lá à procura da M.J. – diz Harry

_Hayden assente com a cabeça. Os cinco começam a percorrer as ruas até que são impedidos por Tonks e Lupin._

-- Estão malucos? Voltem para o castelo… - diz Lupin

-- NÃO SEM A MINHA IRMÃ! – grita furiosa Hayden empurrando Tonks e Lupin passando pelo meio deles

_Os outros quatro aproveitaram e seguiram-na. Tonks e Lupin olharam-se confusos, aquela rapariga era lhes familiar. Levantaram-se e seguiram secretamente os cinco._

_Num canto escuro avistaram Mary Jane…com Sirius Black._

-- T..t…tio! – sussurra Hayden surpreendida

_Hayden começa a correr em direcção a Sirius e ambos se abraçam. Depois de se separarem, Hayden abraça a irmã que se encontrava sentada no chão encostada à parede._

-- Sirius? Que fazes aqui meu grande estúpido? Se alguém te vê vais directo para Azkaban. – diz Lupin

-- É por isso que vamos para a cabana dos gritos. Tenho algumas explicações a dar. – diz Sirius voltando logo depois à sua forma animaga

-

_Era noite, encontravam-se dentro da cabana dos gritos. _

_Silêncio reinava entre aquele pequeno grupo. Tonks e Lupin olhavam interrogativamente Sirius. Hayden e Mary Jane estavam sentadas lado a lado. Harry estava abraçado a Ginny, Ron e Hermione sentaram-se em sítios opostos._

-- Eu exijo saber o que raios fazem em Hogwarts? Não deviam estar em Durmstrang? – diz Sirius com voz zangada para as Bulstrode

-- Saímos. Viemos para Hogwarts. Qual é o mal? – diz chateada Hayden

-- Vocês não podem estar aqui. Se não podem ir para Durmstrang, simplesmente abandonem Hogwarts. – diz Sirius baixando os olhos

-- Nunca! E não és tu, nem os tios ou a tia QUE NOS VAI IMPEDIR!! –diz Mary Jane furiosa

-- Ainda tratas a Olivia e o Christopher como 'tios' Mary Jane? Eu pensei que soubesses a verdade há já algum tempo. – diz Sirius olhando directamente a sobrinha

-- Qual verdade? O que queres dizer com verdade? Mary Jane o que me tens estado a esconder? – diz Hayden levantando-se

-- Ok, foste tu que deste com a língua nos dentes és tu que lhe vais dizer tudo. – diz Mary Jane chateada e levantando-se do seu lugar empurrando ligeiramente a irmã para o lado e caminhando para ao pé de uma janela.

-- Harry por favor, aproxima-te. Isto também te diz respeito. – diz Sirius

_Harry fica com um ar interrogativo, mas não contesta, aproxima-se de Hayden e senta-se na poltrona juntamente com ela._

-- Isto vai ser difícil de entender, Hayden e Harry. Harry, o teu Pai tinha uma irmã… a Jennifer Potter. Os dois eram muito chegados, os melhores irmãos que podiam haver. Apoiavam-se, trocavam ideias, faziam marotices juntos. Graças à Jennifer é que o James conseguiu o primeiro encontro com a Lily, ou não fosse Jennifer a melhor amiga dela. Mas houve um tempo em que a Jennifer conheceu o meu meio-irmão…Nathan Bulstrode. Éramos só filhos da mesma mãe. Os dois ficaram perdidamente apaixonados. E como o James e a Lily casaram no Inverno, Jennifer e Nathan casaram na Primavera seguinte. O primeiro ano foi de máxima alegria para Jennifer e Nathan, tiveram a primeira filha, a Mary Jane Potter Bulstrode. O padrinho dela foi James. Mas um ano e meio depois, Jennifer e Lily engravidaram ao mesmo tempo. Tanto que tu Harry nasces-te a 31 de Julho e tu Hayden nasces-te a 4 de Agosto. Mas o destino traçou-vos um futuro cruel. Lord Voldemort aniquilou todos os Potter, menos vocês os três e… menos os vossos avós, Olivia e Christopher Potter que depois da morte simultânea dos dois filhos se refugiaram na Oceânia. Harry tu não foste com eles pois eras demasiado precioso e precisavas de segurança absoluta. Hayden e Mary Jane, ficaram com a minha irmã de sangue, a Julie.

_Sirius parou e olhou para a cara horrorizada de Hayden, a cara de surpresa de Harry e Mary Jane, que se encontrava neutra ao pé da janela._

-- Sim Hayden, os teus pais foram assassinados por Lord Voldemort, horas antes de este cretino assassinar o meu melhor amigo e a esposa. – diz Sirius com raiva na voz

-- TU SABIAS E NÃO ME CONTAS-TE? FIZES-TE ME ACREDITAR QUE OS PAIS TINHAM MORRIDO NUM ACIDENTE? – grita Hayden para a irmã que por momentos se assustou

-- Hayden… - começa Mary Jane aproximando-se dela

-- DISSES-TE QUE NUNCA ME MENTIRIAS. DISSES-TE QUE EU ERA A ÚNICA PESSOA EM QUEM TU CONFIAVAS. DEVIAS TER-ME DITO. JÁ NÃO SOU NENHUMA CRIANÇA E SABERIA ACEITAR TUDO ISTO. – diz Hayden furiosa saindo da cabana dos gritos lavada em lágrimas

-- Sirius, tu nestes quatro anos nunca me contas-te nada… PORQUÊ? – diz Harry furioso

-- Apenas descobri isto nas férias de Verão deste ano Harry. Eu pensava que a Mary Jane e a Hayden tinham sido assassinadas naquele mesmo dia. Elas também só souberam da minha existência este ano. – diz Sirius

-- Podias ter dito alguma coisa depois de descobrires e não ficares calado. – diz Harry com voz magoada saindo seguido de Ginny

_Hermione e Ron seguiram-nos silenciosamente. Tonks e Lupin olhavam Sirius com desaprovação._

-- Podias ao menos ter partilhado isso com a Ordem da Fénix. – diz Tonks

-- Ou mesmo com o Dumbledore. – diz Lupin

-- Duvidas que o Dumbledore não soubesse de tudo? Ele sempre soube… - diz Sirius

-- Bem, vocês arranjaram-na bonita. Eu não sei quando e que vou poder conversar com a Hayden visto que eu parei em Slytherin e ela em Gryffindor. – diz Mary Jane estranhamente calma

-- Por favor M.J., tenham cuidado, aquele maníaco vai querer exterminar todos os Potter da face do planeta. – diz Sirius

-- Não sou eu que estou em risco de ir para Azkaban. – diz Mary Jane sarcástica abandonando a cabana

-- Deixa-me apanhar o Pettigrew que eu sou homem livre. – diz Sirius rugindo baixinho

-- E agora? O quê que fazemos? – pergunta Lupin

-- Não vamos poder esperar que os ânimos deles acalmem… - diz Tonks

-- E isto tem de ser comunicado à Ordem! – diz Lupin – Porque não nos contas-te quando sobes-te?

-- Elas estavam bem protegidas! Nunca imaginei que isto fosse acontecer! – disse Sirius exasperado

-- Mas devias ter calculado! – disse Lupin

-- Agora já não há nada a fazer! – disse Tonks – Agora só podemos manter-nos em alerta!

_Sirius e Lupin concordaram._

_Pouco depois Sirius saía da casa dos gritos na sua forma animaga, enquanto Lupin e Tonks aparatavam para o Ministério e para o Quartel-General da Ordem._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

_Hayden corria desorientada pelos jardins de Hogwarts, estava escuro e o céu coberto de nuvens negras, a visão estava dificultada graças ás lágrimas. O que ela queria era desaparecer daquela escola e voltar para a Oceânia. Fechar-se no quarto e esquecer que viveu aquilo que viveu. Quando se sentia deprimida pensava nos Pais, observava-os numa fotografia que ela tinha guardada debaixo da almofada. _

_Acabou por tropeçar e cair em frente do lago de Hogwarts. Novamente desatou a chorar ainda de joelhos no chão. _

_Pouco tempo depois, viu-se abraçada por alguém que lhe transmitiu carinho. O perfume não deixava que ela se enganasse, era Zac quem a estava a reconfortar. Ela abraçou-se com força a ela e começou a chorar em plenos pulmões. Não sabia o que fazer, se gritava, se começava a bater em alguém ou se simplesmente…esquecia._

_Atrás de uma árvore ali perto, uma figura, com o rosto coberto com o capuz da grande capa de reflexos esverdeados, observava-os com interesse no seu olhar._

-- És assim tão especial para ela? – diz ,mais para ele próprio do que para alguém que ali estivesse, o homem debaixo do capuz.

_Ele levanta o rosto, e desaparece._

_Hayden começa a conseguir controlar as lágrimas que lhe assombravam a vista. Afasta-se ligeiramente de Zac que lhe limpa as que ainda persistiam na face._

-- Hayden, o que te aconteceu? – pergunta Zac com voz preocupada

-- Zac, podes ficar comigo? Não me apetece falar de nada, só me apetece estar aqui, contigo, sem pensar em nada. – diz Hayen baixinho, a sua voz mal lhe saía

_Zac pensou um bocadinho, mas depois tirou a sua varinha e fez aparecer um cobertor. Encostou-se na árvore atrás dele e Hayden deitou-se sobre o peito dele. Zac cobriu-a com o cobertor e começou a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo, até que sentiu um suspiro e quando reparou ela tinha adormecido, mas ainda com as marcas das lágrimas na cara. Ele recostou-se para trás e acabou também por adormecer._

**-**

_Os primeiros raios de sol batiam-lhe na cara e faziam-na acordar. Hayden deu consigo no jardim de Hogwarts, sobre o peito de Zac ainda adormecido. Riu um pouco, ele parecia uma autêntica criança a dormir. Ela então reparou que devia ser ainda cedo e que se estivessem a tempo ainda conseguiam assistir á primeira aula do dia, que seria Poções._

_Hayden voltou a descansar a sua cabeça no peito de Zac._

-- Hey Zac, temos de sair daqui. –diz Hayden

_Zac abre os olhos ligeiramente e os seus lindos olhos esverdeados cruzam-se com os olhos prateados de Hayden._

-- Ai sim? Quem disse que eu queria aturar o Slughorn hoje?

-- Mas tu és o Perfeito.

-- E não o vou deixar de ser.

-- Então, vamos para os dormitórios tomar um banho, e descer para comer-mos alguma coisa e só depois vamos para a segunda aula.

-- Feito.

_Os dois levantam-se. _

_Entram silenciosamente dentro da sala comum dos Gryffindor. Murmuram um pequeno 'Até já' e entram nos respectivos dormitórios._

_Hayden partilhava o dormitório com Ginny e Hermione. Fez um esforço tremendo para não as acordar e entrou silenciosamente na casa de banho, colocando um feitiço silenciador. Sorte a dela que havia duas casas de banho disponíveis para as raparigas. _

_Tomou um duche, pareceram-lhe quase séculos, mas sabia-lhe bem ter a água quente a escorrer-lhe no corpo, por momentos, ela esquecia os seus problemas._

_Quando saiu da casa de banho, as camas estavam vazias e já feitas. Sinal que as duas já tinha ido para as aulas. Ela colocou o uniforme e a sua capa. Fazia cada vez mais frio._

_Desceu as escadas e encontrou Zac a dormitar na poltrona. Deu-lhe um pequeno abanão._

-- Demoras-te! –diz Zac enquanto se espreguiçava

-- Perco a noção das horas quando tomo banho. Sabe bem ter apenas o som da água á minha volta.

-- Ah, ok. Vamos descendo, estou a morrer de fome.

_Zac pega na mão de Hayden e saem ambos da sala comum._

**-**

_Na aula de Poções Mary Jane olhou à sua volta. Não havia sinais de Hayden, o que era realmente estranho visto que ela nunca faltava a uma aula que fosse. Ficou apreensiva._

-- Hermione, a minha irmã? – pergunta baixinho Mary Jane enquanto Slughorn explicava como fazer a Poção

-- Não faço a mínima ideia. Não estava no dormitório, nem quando me deitei, nem quando me deitei. – responde Hermione enquanto anotava os ingredientes

_Mary Jane revira os olhos._

-- Pelo amor de Merlim! Hermione quantas vezes já fizemos esta poção? Que eu me lembre tu és das melhores…escusas de passar isso. – diz Mary Jane revirando os olhos voltando-se para a frente

_Hermione fica com um olhar duvidoso para o pergaminho à sua frente._

_Mary Jane não conseguiu concentrar-se o resto da aula. Se não fosse Pansy ela teria feito explodir as masmorras com o ingrediente que ela iria misturar á Poção._

-- _"Mas aonde é que aquela miúda se meteu?"_ –pensou furiosa Mary Jane

-

_Assim se passaram duas semanas. _

_Hayden evitava Mary Jane sempre que podia. Harry evitava as duas. Ficava calado na presença de alguma delas. Estava difícil para ele aceitar tanta coisa junta._

_A equipa de Quidditch estava a treinar no campo para o próximo jogo contra os Ravenclaw. Enquanto eles treinavam, começou a chover e a fazer frio. Um frio anormal… mas mesmo assim eles continuaram a treinar. Hayden estava a perseguir a buldger quando deu por si, estava demasiado longe do campo e a buldger se tinha escapado novamente. Começou então a sentir pânico. Vultos negros a rodeavam rapidamente. Ela começou a ficar um pouco gélida até que um vulto a atacou de frente, era um… Dementor. Hayden tentou fazer o Patronus mas a sua mente atraiçoou-a e ela bloqueou. A última coisa que ouviu foi um grito agudo, a visão começou a ficar de um verde fluorescente e então sentiu-se a cair… a cair…a cair…_

-- ARESTO MOMENTUM.

…_até que fechou os olhos e não sentiu mais nada. _

_**-**_

_Mary Jane estava a percorrer os corredores furiosa e preocupada. _

_Na porta da enfermaria, Hermione estava a falar com Luna e Ginny, as três não repararam em Mary Jane, apenas a viram a passar pelo meio delas com o cabelo a saltar de um lado para o outro._

_Em roda de uma cama, estavam Zac e Harry, juntamente com a Professora McGonnagal e com a Madame Pomfrey._

_Mary Jane aproximou-se da cama suavemente. _

_Hayden tinha o equipamento vestido, mas em algumas partes rasgado e sujo de lama. Tinha uma cor pálida, os lábios estavam arroxeados. Uns cortes na cara e nos braços. O cabelo húmido._

-- Como é que isto foi acontecer? –pergunta Mary Jane sentando-se no fundo da cama

-- Foi atacada pelos Dementors. – diz Harry

-- Bem, eu já lhe dei as devidas poções, vamos deixá-la descansar. – diz Madame Pomfrey

-- Eu não vou sair daqui, enquanto ela não abrir os olhos! – diz Mary Jane decidida e conjurando uma cadeira, sentando nela ao lado da cama de Hayden e pegando-lhe suavemente na mão

-- Bem, eu creio que se a Menina Bulstrode ficar aqui não haverá incomodo pois não… Madame Pomfrey? – diz McGonnagal

_A Madame Pomfrey olha duvidosa, mas depois assente._

_Todos saiem da enfermaria deixando Mary Jane a olhar para a irmã e entregue aos seus pensamentos._

-- _"Porque é que ela não usou o Patronus?"_ – perguntou-se exasperada Mary Jane

**-**

_Hayden acordou sobressaltada. O grito feminino não lhe saía da cabeça. Sentiu várias dores e caiu novamente sobre a cama, acordando Mary Jane, que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre uma das mãos dela._

-- Estavas aí? Desculpa não te quis acordar… agora que acordei vai descansar. – diz Hayden com os olhos fechados

-- Só saio daqui contigo.

-- Que simpatia a tua.

-- Não voltas a sentar o rabo numa vassoura! – diz Mary Jane decidida

-- Não me pode fazer isso!

-- Achas que foi agradável estar nas bancadas e ver-te a cair do meio do céu inconsciente e não conseguir fazer a porcaria de um feitiço que te salvasse?

-- Como se te preocupasses muito!

-- Deixa-te de ser uma criança mimada. Eu te contei nada para proteger o Harry e a ti também! Eu sabia que no momento em que soubesses de alguma coisa irias logo atrás dele, e isso não só te poria em risco como o resto da família! – disse Mary Jane entre o séria e o furiosa

-- Parece que já nem te conheço... – diz Hayden com mágoa

_Ambas ficam em silêncio._

-- Desculpa! – dizem simultaneamente

_Hayden abre os olhos e olha para a irmã._

_Mary Jane sorri-lhe tristemente._

-- Porque não usas-te o patronus? Tu consegues fazê-lo sem problemas…

-- Porque não me consigo lembrar de nada feliz desde que nos zangamos...é como se as memórias me tivessem sido tiradas...aliás desde que me chateei contigo que só bloqueio...não consigo pensar em nada e foi isso que aconteceu...não pensei!

_Hayden começa a chorar baixinho. Mary Jane fica comovida e levanta-se de repente saltando para a cama e abraçando-a._

-- Nunca mais te minto. – diz Mary Jane

-- Eu espero que não. – diz Hayden

_Do outro lado da janela, um homem encapuzado assistia aquilo tudo._

-- Que queridas… então…ela pode ser o meu meio para te alcançar não é? Devias saber que eu sou capaz de tudo M.J.…tudo. – disse ele desaparecendo.

Mary Jane sentiu uma leve corrente de ar a passar por si e levantou a cabeça para olhar à sua volta mas elas pareciam estar sozinhas, a não ser pela Madame Pomfrey que acabava de entrar.

-- Vejo que finalmente acordou! – disse ela sorrindo – vamos então ver como está e logo veremos se saí ou não daqui ainda hoje.

-- Eu faço tenções de sair ainda hoje… - disse Hayden decidida e mostrando teimosia

-- Já estou a ver que a teimosia é o vosso lema… - disse a Madame Pomfrey, examinando Hayden, enquanto M.J. esperava de pé junto da janela olhando lá para fora – parece estar tudo bem, mas à mínima dor é favor de se dirigir para cá!

-- Sim senhora! – disse Hayden fazendo continência e pulando da cama, saindo logo de seguida da enfermaria acompanhada da M.J.

-- Temos de encontrar o Harry! Tenho de falar com ele, agora que finalmente fizemos as pazes! – disse Mary Jane, pondo um braço sobre os ombros da irmã e sorrindo contente

-- Pois...mas e que tal passarmos primeiro pela sala comunal dos Grynffidor, para eu trocar de roupa? – perguntou Hayden

-- Realmente mana...tens mesmo de mudar de roupa! Imagina se o Zack te vê assim nesses propósitos? Vai pensar que és uma desleixada! – disse M.J. com ironia

-- Ora, tu... – começou Hayden já com aquele brilho de furia nos olhos

-- Estava a brincar maninha! Na verdade temos de falar acerca dele, porque tenho ouvido uns rumores meio estranhos acerca de vocês... – disse M.J. olhando de lado para a irmã vendo que ela corava levemente – e quero saber também quais são as intenções dele para contigo!

-- NEM PENSES!! – gritou Hayden muito depressa e assustada – não vou nem deixar que te aproximes dele!

-- AHAHAHAHA... quero ver-te a tentares isso! – disse M.J. com um sorriso diabólico

-- Se fizeres isso, então eu também faço perguntas ao Malfoy! – disse Hayden cruzando os braços

_M.J. abriu a boca por instantes, mas depois encolheu os ombros e continuou a andar._

-- O quê? Não vais dizer nada?

-- Não tenho nada com ele! Espero que saibas a palavra passe deste quadro... – disse M.J. apontando para a Dama Gorda

_Hayden abriu a boca para falar mas o quadro abriu-se para mostrar Zack a sair enquanto falava com Harry._

_Ao vê-las às duas Harry estancou e calou-se, enquanto Zack sorria para Hayden e esta corava ligeiramente._

_M.J. simplesmente sorriu intimamente ao ver a irmã corar, mas logo prendeu os seus olhos aos do Harry, que desviava logo a seguir o seu._

-- Tenho de ir...falamos depois Zack! – disse Harry saindo logo dali dirigindo-se calmamente para um corredor.

-- Harry... – chamou ainda M.J., mas ele fez de conta que não ouviu e continuou a andar

-- Então vocês já fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Zack

-- Parece que sim... – disse Hayden

-- Ela só fez as pazes comigo porque eu a ameacei de te mandar uma Maldição Imperdoável... – disse M.J. sorrindo

-- O quê? – perguntou Zack olhando muito espantado para M.J. e depois para Hayden que corava ainda mais e olhava para ela furiosa, e só por aquilo ele pode perceber que se tratava de uma brincadeira de M.J., por isso alinhou – e será que devo tirar a conclusão que fui salvo pela Hayden, M.J.?

-- Parece-me que sim... no entanto ela não me soube explicar muito bem a vossa relação... tu não gostas dela?

-- MARY JANE POTTER BULSTRODE!! – disse Hayden zangada, mas apercebendo-se do que tinha dito tapa a boca com os olhos muito esbugalhados e olha para Zack que olhava para as duas incrédulo.

-- Potter? Vocês...são alguma coisa ao Harry?

-- Boa Hayden! Agora é que a fizeste bonita! – disse M.J. zangada e amuando

-- Eu não tenho culpa! – disse Hayden

-- Não fui eu quem gritou o meu nome alto!

-- MENINAS!! – gritou Zack, ao qual as duas olharam para ele sérias, mas sem se deixarem intimidar – esse vosso olhar não me mete medo

-- Nós não estamos a fazer olhar nenhum, e sim somos da família do Harry...por isso é que ele nos tem andado a evitar... – disse M.J. – mas não contes a ninguém...não seria bom para nós, e principalmente para ele!

-- ok...eu compreendo... – disse Zack – e respondendo à tua pergunta M.J., eu estava a pensar em pedir a Hayden em namoro...achas que ela aceita?

_Hayden olha sem reacção para Zack, pois não sabia o que dizer, assim como não esperava que ele fosse dizer uma coisa daquelas...ainda mais fazer assim o pedido como se não fosse nada de mais..._

_M.J. olhou para ele também sem reacção, porque como à sua irmã não esperava por aquele pedido, no entanto escondeu bem os seus sentimentos, e sorriu de maneira fria...tinha um plano!_

-- Sinceramente não sei...talvez sim talvez não... mas que tal se entrarmos e discutirmos isso, enquanto esperamos que ela se vista mais adequadamente? – perguntou M.J. encaixando o seu braço no de Zack e caminhando com ele para a sala comunal dos Grynffidor.

-- Claro! Finjam que eu não estou aqui! – disse Hayden caminhando atrás dele a resmungar – e M.J. é bom que não faças _aquelas_ perguntas...

-- Estás a ouvir alguma coisa Zack? Parece que está aqui alguma coisa a zunir... – disse M.J. sorrindo angelicalmente

_Hayden empinou o nariz e subiu as escadas para os quartos femininos, enquanto Zack levava M.J. até uma poltrona perto da lareira, que ainda estava apagada, pois o vento seco e ainda quente que se aproximava com o Outono ainda não tinha começado a dar sinais de vida, ou de vir a aparecer. Quando já estavam instalados, M.J. deu uma vista de olhos à sala e gostou daquilo que viu, mas não pode deixar de comparar aquela sala à dos Slytherin...realmente não tinha nada a haver, e apesar de aquela ser mais acolhedora, gostava mais das do Slytherin._

_Ela olhou para Zack e sorriu, pois ele olhava para ela com alguma expectativa, e ela então decidiu fazer o teste..._

_Ela afrouxou a gravata verde, abrindo os primeiros dois botões da camisa branca justa, deixando antever um soutien vermelho e preto, e cruzou as pernas como se fosse uma estrela de cinema, fazendo a saia já por si meio curto, subir ainda mais um bocado, enquanto se reencostava na poltrona, não conseguindo deixar de perceber que Zack tinha engolido em seco._

_Ela olhou de novo para a sala comunal e viu que só havia ali primeiranista que cochichavam alguma coisa olhando ocasionalmente para ela. Ela voltou a olhar para Zack e viu o porquê de a sua irmã se ter apaixonado tão facilmente por ele._

_Zack era o sonho de qualquer rapariga. Bonito, alto, moreno, olhos claros, lábios sedutores, um corpo fantástico se a camisa e o polóver justo não a estivessem a enganar, além de ser corajoso, justo, amigável e simpático._

-- Então Zack...o que realmente esperas da minha irmã?

-- Nada! – disse ele com simplicidade e encolhendo os ombros

-- Mas gostas dela não é?

-- sim...

-- Ela também gosta de ti...espero que trates bem dela, Zack, se não algum dia podes acordar sem alguma coisa no teu corpo... – disse M.J. deixando que a ameaça paira-se do ar

_Zack olhou para ele primeiro sem compreender muito bem até que M.J. olhou para um certo sitio e ele se encolheu só com o pensamento._

-- Eu realmente gosto da Hayden, M.J.

-- Assim o espero! E assim como espero que já tenhas percebido que ela não é uma qualquer, e que portanto, não é daquelas que vocês rapazes colhem pelo caminho e depois descartam...

-- Já tinha entendido isso à muito tempo... – disse Zack sorrindo

_Eles ouviram o som de alguém a descer as escadas e logo depois apareceu Hayden a falar com Ginny._

-- Pensávamos que já te tinhas afogado! – disse M.J. sorrindo olhando para a irmã e depois para Ginny – olá Ginny...

-- Isso gostavas tu maninha... – disse Hayden inspeccionando a irmã e vendo que ela estava...provocativa demais, por isso olhou para Zack que simplesmente sorria

-- Olá Mary Jane... – disse Ginny sorrindo-lhe

-- Ginny, eu gostava de falar contigo... – disse M.J. levantando-se e pondo-se logo ao seu lado sussurrando – é sobre o teu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts...

-- Eu... – disse Ginny ficando branca de repente

-- M.J.! Combinamos que... – começou a dizer Hayden

-- Eu não lhe vou fazer nada, bolas! Só quero que ela me esclareça uma dúvida! – disse M.J. com um humor agora sombrio

-- Não faz mal Hayden, aquilo já se passou! – disse Ginny

-- É assim mesmo Ginny! – apoiou Zack

-- Então e tu Zack? – perguntou M.J. – não tens nada para falar com a minhas irmã?

_Hayden corou de novo ligeiramente e desviou o olhar para outro ponto da sala, enquanto Zack aclarava a voz._

-- Por acaso até tenho...

-- Estou à espera então... – disse M.J. com um sorriso irónico

-- Mas vou falar a sós com ela... – disse Zack levantando-se e aproximando-se de Hayden que vestia agora um leve vestido rosa de meia estação e uns sapatos rasos, estendendo-lhe a mão – vens Hayden?

_Hayden assentiu enquanto aceitava a mão de Zack e os dois saíam pelo retrato, deixando M.J. e Ginny sozinhas com um pequeno sorriso._

-- Eles ficam realmente bem juntos...não ficam? – perguntou M.J.

-- Sim ficam... – disse Ginny com uma voz meiga

-- Vamos sair daqui também? – perguntou M.J.

-- Pode ser...mas queres sair porquê?

-- A conversa é demasiado séria...vamos até à sala Precisa?

_Ginny assentiu e as duas saíram da sala comunal dos Grynffidor e dirigiram-se para a sala Precisa, no entanto pelo caminho M.J. acabou por esbarrar em Draco Malfoy que vinha a virar a esquina do corredor._

_Ele acabou por cair em cima dela, ficando os dois numa situação um tanto ou quanto comprometedora..._

_M.J. olhava sem reacção para os olhos cinzentos de Draco, dando-se conta pela segunda vez do quanto eles podiam ser enfeitiçastes. _

_Draco também olhava para os olhos de M.J., desejando puder perder-se nos mistérios que eles escondiam e desvendá-los a todos._

_O olhar de ambos caiu sobre a boca de um do outro._

_Ginny observava-os sem se mexer dando-se conta que ali existia atracção, e não daquela descartável, mas da mais poderosa, no entanto ela viu como M.J. erguia um joelho pressionando-o de leve entre as pernas de Draco, dando-o a conhecer a sua posição._

-- Sai de cima de mim agora! – disse M.J. com fúria e entre dentes

-- Com todo o prazer! – disse ele, erguendo-se e limpando as suas vestes

_M.J. ergueu-se também empinando o nariz._

-- Eu já te disse que não estou interessada em ti Malfoy...porque não desistes? – perguntou ela com sarcasmo

-- Tu é que vieste contra mim, Bulstrode... – disse Draco – por isso tu é que deves estar interessada em mim...já te disse que tu não fazes o meu tipo...

-- Graças a Merlin que não! Se não andarias todo o santo dia atrás de mim, e eu com pena de ti, ainda podia ter algum caso contigo...

-- Deves achar-te a maior não, Bulstrode?

-- Eu não me acho, _darlling_, eu já sou a maior, e sinceramente acho que sou demais para o teu pequeno camiãozinho... – disse M.J. sorrindo com sarcasmo e começando a andar de novo – anda Ginny! Não temos de aturar seres inferiores!

-- Ser inferior é aí essa tua amiguinha, traidora de sangues... devias escolher melhor os teus amigos... se eu fosse teu pai...

-- Ainda bem que não o és, né, Malfoy? – disse M.J. virando-se bruscamente para ele com fúria e um outro sentimento que ele não soube identificar...seria perda? Tristeza? – porque se fosses preferia morrer... és igualzinho ao teu pai... só pensam neles próprios...tenho pena da Cissy!

-- Não fales do que não sabes Bulstrode!! – disse Draco agora também furioso, mas magoado, por saber que aquelas palavras tinham um quê de verdade – e ninguém te deu autorização para tratares a minha mãe por esse nome!!

-- Quando se é da mesma família isso não interessa! – disse M.J. – mas que entendes tu disso né?

_E dizendo aquilo virou-lhe costas, sendo seguida de Ginny, mas ela sentiu um arrepio nas suas costas e virou-se de repente com a varinha em punho._

-- PROTEGO!! Desgraçado!! – disse M.J. olhando para ele incrédula – como te atreves a atacar-me por trás? CARA-DE-LESMA!! (**N/A**: Não sei o nome do feitiço e no google aparecia assim...xD)

-- PROTEGO! DENSAGEO!!

-- PROTEGO!! – disse M.J. preparando-se para tornar a lançar outro feitiço, sem reparar que vários alunos já se tinham juntado à volta dela e de Draco – EVERTE STATUM!!

-- PROTEGO!! SERPENSORTIA!! – disse Draco fazendo com que uma cobra saia da sua varinha para perto de M.J. que fica a olhar para esta muito séria sem se mover, enquanto os alunos de afastam ligeiramente. – estás com medo Busltrode?

_M.J. sorri e caminha lentamente para a cobra que a olhava sem fazer nada. Ela baixou-se e estendeu a mão devagar, e a cobra tentou morde-la, mas M.J. já esperava aquilo e tirou a mão depressa._

-- MAS O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?? – gritou a Professora McGonnagal por trás dos alunos que se afastaram num corredor para ela ver M.J. a falar alguma coisa que ela não percebia para uma cobra e esta se começava a enroscar no seu braço – oh meu deus...

_Ela correu para onde ela estava vendo Draco a olhar para ela muito sério._

-- Achavas que tinha medo? As cobras e os lobos são o meu animal... – disse M.J. a rir-se e depois cerrou um pouco os olhos e pouco depois pode ver-se Draco a cair ao chão a rir-se desesperadamente

-- Finite encantet – disse Minerva apontando para Draco – vocês os dois vão imediatamente para o meu gabinete!!

-- Foi ele que começou, Professora! – disse M.J. séria olhando virando-se para ela e vendo Harry logo atrás dela, a olha-la como se tivesse visto um fantasma

-- Não me interessa quem começou!! Os dois vão ter uma detenção além de perderem cada um 20 pontos para a sua equipa! – disse ela

- O QUÊ?? – disseram os dois indignados


	7. Chapter 7

_Zack e Hayden estava a andar lado a lado, muito próximos, pelas proximidades do rio. Até que pararam para ver o pôr-do-sol._

-- É adorável. – diz Hayden suspirando

-- Não tanto como tu. – diz Zack cruzando os braços

-- Zack, que queres dizer? Aliás…o que se passou enquanto eu mudei de roupa?

-- Nada. Só me pôs á prova.

-- Pela maneira que ela estava, dava para ver o raio da prova.

-- Ficas tão linda chateada.

-- Zack, ainda não viste nada.

-- E se não quiser ver, apenas…saborear?

-- Hum, Zack o qu-…

_Hayden não pode terminar a frase. _

_Naquele momento, Zack deslocara-se para ao pé dela e colocara ternamente os lábios dele sobre os dela. Hayden foi apanhada de surpresa, se bem que a conversa na sala comum tenha deixado suspense no ar. Ele cuidadosamente colocou os braços á volta da cintura dela e ela os braços á volta do pescoço dele. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele despenteando-o um pouco. Sem nunca romper o beijo… que depois se tornou mais apaixonado. A língua dele encontrou passagem para dentro da boca dela, sentindo os dois, uma especial conexão. As faces desviaram-se suavemente mas não os corpos que se mantinham abraçados. _

-- Hayden?

-- Sim?

-- Aceitas ser minha namorada?

_Hayden sorri e beija-o novamente, com mais vontade, com mais desejo._

-- Acho que tomo isso por um sim.

-- Ainda bem que tomas. Agora se fossemos para a sala comum era uma boa ideia visto que eu estou literalmente a ficar cheia de frio.

-- A menina manda.

_Voltam-se a beijar e fazem rumo, de mãos dadas, para a sala comum._

_Quando iam a entrar na Dama Gorda esbarram com Harry._

-- Então Harry? Vê por onde vais. A Ginny não vai fugir com o Dean. – diz Zack

-- Pois, hum... Hayden, a Mary Jane apanhou detenção com o Malfoy. – diz friamente Harry

-- Harry, engolis-te algum balde de gelo? Elas não têm culpa de nada, porque tens de ser tão frio? – pergunta Zac

-- Não te metas na minha vida. –diz Harry entrando no dormitório dele

-- Esquece Zack. Ouve, vamos entrar. Amanhã falo com a minha irmã. Os tios, quero dizer, os avós devem gostar de receber outra carta de detenção dela. – diz Hayden entrelaçando os dedos nos de Zac

_Os dois entram na Sala comum._

-

-- E o vosso castigo será catalogarem os livros que estão na secção de Magia Negra, desde as 8 horas da noite até às 11 horas da noite... – disse a Professora McGonagall apontando para as estantes – e começam a partir de hoje, ou seja, agora!

-- Mas professora... – começaram a dizer M.J. e Draco

-- Nem mas nem meio mas! A biblioteca abrirá as portas às 8 e depois de terem entrado só as tornará a abrir para saírem às 11, terão de fazer isto durante um mês...e os vossos educandos irão receber as cartas a dizer que tiveram detenção...

-- Os meus avós e a minha tia vão adorar... – disse com sarcasmo M.J. enquanto rolava os olhos, fazendo com que McGonagall olhasse para ela com um aviso no olhar e Draco disfarçasse um sorriso

-- Tivesse pensado nisso antes de quase se ter posto a duelar no meio do corredor da escola Menina Busltrode!

-- Como queira professora... nem me vou dignar a tornar a afirmar que este verme do Mal...

-- MENINA BULSTRODE!!

-- Pronto, pronto! – disse M.J. pondo as mãos para cima e tornando a rolar os olhos – será que agora podemos ir cumprir a detenção?

-- Já a deviam estar a cumprir!

_M.J. suspirou e virou costas a McGonagall entrando na biblioteca seguida de Draco._

_McGonagall observava aquilo tudo com um sorriso disfarçado e virou costas quando eles entraram na biblioteca e a porta se fechou. O final daquela detenção ia trazer surpresas, e ela não precisava de uma bola de cristal para saber aquilo._

-- Aonde é que fica a secção da Magia Negra? – perguntou M.J.

-- Perto da Área Restrita... normalmente eles nunca nos deixam aproximar desse sítio ou dos livros de Magia Negra... – disse Draco pensativo

-- Bem, não interessa...só espero é que não te armes em esperto e me tentes enfeitiçar... – disse M.J. olhando de lado para ele desconfiada

-- Posso esperar mais isso vindo de ti...afinal a menina já quase destruiu uma torre né?

-- Não foi quase...eu destruí mesmo a torre! Mas não posso fazer nada se não acreditas... – disse M.J. olhando para uma estante com imensos livros pretos e com letras a prateado. Numa placa lia-se "Livros de Salazar Slytherin" – UAU!! Eu sabia...

-- Sabias o quê, Bulstrode? – perguntou Draco por trás dela, perto do seu ouvido

_M.J. virou-se de repente assustada, pois ao ver aqueles livros sentiu-se perdida nas recordações, e viu-se frente a frente, cara a cara com Draco, com os lábios de ambos quase encostados._

_Mais uma vez os dois perderam-se nos olhos um do outro, e ambos sentiram como os seus corações começavam a bater mais de pressa._

_Draco engoliu em seco, pestanejando enquanto se afastava, começando a reparar que tinha recuperado o controlo do coração mas não perfeitamente ainda._

_M.J. não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto tinha estado perto de perder parte do seu controlo, não que ela gostasse do Malfoy...mas ela era humana, e ele tinha uma sensualidade fora de normal...como Tom...M.J abanou a cabeça ao pensar naquilo e afastou-se também de Draco. Aquilo nunca poderia acontecer._

_Draco observava M.J. fascinado em como ela tinha um brilho de tristeza e decepção nos olhos, que depressa passavam a frios e sem sentimento._

-- Tu ficas com essa parte ai atrás de ti... – disse M.J. apontando para a estante que estava atrás de Draco – e eu fico com esta...

-- Como queiras...mas estás bem?

-- Não me chateeis, Malfoy! – disse M.J. virando-lhe costas e começando a pegar em alguns livros observando-os e enquanto conjurava uma pena e um pergaminho, e começava a escrever alguma coisa.

_Ele encolheu os ombros e fez a mesma coisa que ela._

_Passado um momento os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para trás e depararam-se com os olhos um do outro. Quando isso aconteceu viraram-se depressa para aquilo que estavam a fazer, pensando naquilo que se passava com eles e porque estavam assim tão afectados na presença um do outro. Ambos previram que aquela noite seria bastante comprida._

**-**

_A lareira crepitava com prazer e adoração. O fogo estava quente o que dava um toque confortável á sala comum dos Gryffindor. Os tons dourados e avermelhados de cortinas e alguns tecidos que revestiam os sofás e poltronas tinham mais cor e ais brilho. A torre mais alta de Hogwarts era sem dúvida a mais confortável e acolhedora. _

_Hayden estava com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Zac que lia um livro enquanto que Hayden mirava o fogo da lareira._

-- És pior do que eu. Larga o livro. – diz Hayden tirando a Zac o livro

--Pronto. Está bem…desculpa, mas é que ando á muito tempo para o acabar de ler. – diz Zac dando um beijo na cabeça de Hayden

--E tens tempo de acabar. – diz Hayden fazendo beicinho – Agora estás comigo.

--Já tens planos para o Natal?

--Não. Quer dizer, sinceramente, era para ir ter com a minha família. Mas duvido muito que agora vá a lugar algum. Apetece-me ficar aqui…e tu?

--Vou passar aqui o Natal. Os meus pais, sendo aurors têm outras obrigações.

--Hmm, mais uma razão para eu ficar.

--Já viste as horas? É tarde.

--E?

--Eu tenho de ir para a minha torre.

--Ah, o Perfeito e os Monitores Chefe têm outra torre com próprios dormitórios. –diz Hayden rolando os olhos

--Eu tenho um quarto a mais na torre.

--Achas que a McGonnagal autorizaria? AH! Era doce era…

--Então, só te posso ver amanhã.

--Isso é tão injusto.

_Hayden levanta-se espreguiçando-se._

--Amanhã venho ter contigo para irmos juntos tomar o pequeno-almoço. – diz Zac

--Eu espero bem que venhas.

Zac inclina-se, pois sendo mais alto tinha que o fazer, e beija com paixão e fervor Hayden, que por momentos perde a respiração.

--Ahem!

_Quando os dois se separam, Ron estava especado na frente deles._

--Até amanhã Hayden. – diz Zac

--Até amanhã. – diz Hayden

_Depois de Zac sair, Hayden um pouco ruborizada olha de soslaio para Ron._

--O que foi? Nunca viste Ronald?

--Não é nada disso. Queria pedir-te um conselho…

--Ai sim? Então diz lá.

--Bem, eu queria, convidar, uma, rapariga, para, ir, a, Hogsmeade e…

--Porque tens tanta dificuldade em convidar a Hermione? Vocês são amigos desde o primeiro ano.

_Ron olha um pouco lívido para ela…_

--És demasiado transparente.

--Pois bem…é que…ela só me vê como amigo e eu…

--…queres ser outra coisa. Entendo. Mas não sabes se ela também quer ser outra coisa.

--Duvido um pouco. Ela trata-me como um amigo.

--E tu trata-la como?

--Uma amiga!

--É simples, gostas dela?

--Claro.

--Atira-te de cabeça e vê as consequências. Não esperes que o tempo resolva os teus dilemas.

_Ron fica pensativo._

--Boa noite Ronald.

--É Ron, Hayden.

_Hayden apenas solta uma gargalhada e fecha a porta do dormitório._

_Deitou-se a pensar no Zac, claro, mas a sua mente rapidamente divagou para outro lugar. Um castelo erguido, rodeado de grandes árvores. Várias trepadeiras cobriam a pedra fria sobre o qual ele era erguido e suportado. O que mais lhe impressionou foi a quantidade de vultos negros…deu um pulo e reparou que tinha adormecido. Mas tinha tido um pesadelo ou uma visão?_

**-**

_M.J. estava distraída a ver um livro até que viu algo que a chamou a atenção...parecia ser um mapa de um castelo...mas qual seria? Não parecia se Hogwarts...e ao virar a página viu que havia uma folha enorme desdobrável que tinha uma árvore genealógica, da família de Slytherin que terminava no Tom M. Riddle._

_Ela conjurou um outro pergaminho e copiou aquilo tudo com um feitiço para depois analisar. Ela subiu ao escadote para por o livro no sítio, mas encontrava-se um bocado longe, de maneira que quando se esticou para lá por o livro acabou por se desequilibrar._

_Draco estava a tomar nota de uns livros, quando ouviu um breve gemido surpreso, e se virou depressa, conseguindo ver M.J. a desequilibrar-se, e acabou por a agarrar, só que ambos caíram ao chão, ficando ela por cima e ele por baixo._

_Os dois olhavam-se nos olhos um do outro com surpresa, sem qualquer máscara que escondesse os seus sentimentos. _

_Draco olhou para os lábios de M.J. vendo como eles estavam levemente afastados e tentadores. M.J. reparou no olhar dele e também olhou para os lábios dele, vendo-o passar a língua por eles. A tentação cresceu, e em completa sintonia, os dois beijaram-se com sofrigão e apaixonadamente, cheios de desejo um pelo outro._

_Ouviu-se um leve clip de uma porta a ser destrancada, que na silenciosa biblioteca suou alto, fazendo com que M.J. se solta-se de Draco, levantando-se. _

_Os dois olharam um para o outro surpresos, por aquilo que tinha acontecido, no entanto antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, M.J. virou-lhe costas e correu para a porta saindo para o corredor, desaparecendo._

_Ele suspirou e voltou a deitar-se no chão._

_O que raios se tinha passado ali? Porque é que ele se beijaram?_

_Suspirando ele voltou a levantar-se arrumando os livros, e pegando nos pergaminhos, viu que estava ali um diferente...era o mapa do Castelo de Slytherin, a Basilik Hall...não que ele alguma vez lá tivesse estado, mas já tinha ouvido o seu pai falar dela, e também já tinha visto as imagens homográficas que uma varinha podia fazer com o feitiço certo. Ele guardou o pergaminho, mas deixou os outros dois na secretária da bibliotecária, saindo também da biblioteca, dirigindo-se para as masmorras, pensando sempre que segredos poderia M.J. ter, e porquê subitamente aquela vontade de os descobrir._

**-**

_M.J. estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço sem na realidade sentir o seu sabor, pensando no que se tinha passado na noite anterior e também se encontrava cansada já que não tinha conseguido dormir pensando no beijo de Draco e naquilo que tinha sentido, tentando também não dar importância aos olhares que Draco lhe mandava e tentando permanecer atenta à conversa de Pansy e Blaise._

_Nesse momento o salão foi invadido por corujas que traziam o correio._

_Uma coruja de penas laranjas e amarelas com reflexos vermelhos, e olhos verdes, deu uma bicada na cabeça de M.J. fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça e a encara-se vendo que ela trazia uma carta vermelha e prateada, selada com um "B" flureado._

_Blaise e Pansy tinham-se calado olhando para a coruja com espanto pois nunca tinham visto uma daquele feitio, no entanto repararam que M.J. tirava da pata da coruja uma carta que eles identificaram como um berrador._

_Os colegas que se encontravam à volta dela também repararam nisso e começaram a murmurar e a afastar-se dela levemente. Em pouco tempo o salão já todo sabia que Mary Jane Bulstrode tinha recebido um berrador, não compreendiam era porque ele não dava sinais de vida._

_M.J. poisou a carta à sua frente continuando a comer tranquilamente como se nada se passasse._

_Hayden vinha a falar com Zac e a rir-se de algo que ele lhe vinha a dizer. Quando ela entrou no Salão tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio pois o berrador começou a vibrar e uma voz feminina extremamente furiosa fez-se ouvir._

-- MARY JANE BULSTRODE!! TU ÉS A VERGONHA DOS BLACK SABIAS?? OS TEUS PAIS DEVEM ESTAR À VOLTA NO CAIXÃO DESEPERADOS COM AS TUAS ASNEIRAS!! NEM ELES FAZIAM TANTAS ASNEIRAS COMO TU!! MAS TENS A QUEM SAIR!! SAIS AOS TEUS DOIS TIOS!! – M.J. rolou os olhos suspirando de exasperação – E NÃO ROLES ASSIM OS OLHOS MENINA!! UM DELES SE TIVESSE VIVO ESTARIA TODO ORGULHOSO!! ESTA DEVE SER A 10º DETENÇÃO QUE RECEBES NO ESPAÇO DE TRÊS MESES, SÓ PORQUE DECIDIS-TE RESPONDER MAL OS PROFESSORES OU ENTÃO PORQUE ARRANJASTE PROBLEMAS COM OS TEUS COLEGAS OU COM O FLINCH E AQUELA GATA!! QUERES QUE OS TEUS AVÓS TENHAM UM DESGOSTO?? Eles também estavam habituados com os teus dois tios...MAS ISSO NÃO INTERESSA!! AGORA DIZ-ME COMO VOU ENCARAR A NARCISSA MALFOY NA PRÓXIMA REUNIÃO?? VAI LOGO DIZER QUE O FILHO DELA É QUE É UM BOM EXEMPLO DOS BLACK... se bem que ele também esteja de detenção contigo...deve ser tão fresco como era o pai dele na idade dele...ao menos utilizas-te algum dos feitiços que te ensinei?? – ouviu-se um resmungo por trás da voz feminina e esta aclarando a voz tornou a falar – E ONDE ESTAVAS TU QUANDO A TUA IRMÃ CAIU DA VASSOURA?? NÃO DEVIAS ESTAR A PROTEGE-LA?? Espero que estejas bem, Hayden! Prometo que o próximo jogo eu vou vê-lo!! Estarei aí no próximo fim-de-semana a Hogsmeade, POR ISSO TOMA CUIDADO MARY JANE!!

_E naquele momento a carta fez-se em fumo, e M.J. olhou para a entrada do salão aonde a sua irmã estava estática levemente pálida, com Zac a segurar-lhe os braços um pouco preocupado._

-- Isto quer dizer que já não posso soltar as lesmas explosivas? – perguntou M.J. com sarcasmo fazendo com que todos se rissem e a irmã que lhe deitasse a língua de fora enquanto as duas se riam.

_No entanto algumas pessoas cochichavam sobre aquilo que tinham ouvido. Ela era familiar do Draco Malfoy?_

_Hayden sentou-se na sua mesa e rapidamente foi rodeado por Ginny e Hermione._

_Blaise, Pansy e Draco olhavam para M.J. em estado de choque._

-- O que foi? – perguntou ela

-- Tu és uma Black? – perguntou Pansy

-- Parece que sim, mas não de sobrenome, só de sangue mesmo... os Bulstrode são a família mais antiga do Black e os que lhe deram inicio – disse M.J. bebendo um bocado de sumo de laranja

_Draco olhava pensativo para ela, até que olhou para Hayden que parecia estar a tentar falar com Harry, e como se se fizesse luz na sua cabeça aproximou-se levemente de M.J. sussurrando_

-- Também és uma Potter?

_M.J. olhou à sua volta comprovando que mais ninguém tinha ouvido aquilo a não ser ela, e sem olhar para ele respondeu-lhe._

-- Falamos na Sala Precisa, ok?

-- Como queiras... – disse ele encolhendo os ombros

_Harry levantou-se saindo apressado do Salão seguido de Hayden que fez sinal a M.J. que também se levantou e tocou no ombro de Draco para que a seguisse._

_Quando se encontraram com Hayden, ela estava acompanhada de Zack, Ron, Hermione e Ginny._

-- Ele também vem? – perguntou Hayden apontando para Draco

-- Depois de a Tia Nicole se ter descaído queres o quê? – perguntou M.J. encolhendo os ombros

-- Mas não sabemos onde está o Harry... – disse Hermione

-- Se ao menos tivéssemos cá o M.V... – disse Hayden triste

-- E quem disse que não temos maninha? – perguntou M.J.

-- Trouxes-te o Mapa Vermelho, para cá?! A Tia sabe??

-- Ás vezes surpreende-me que tenhas cérebro...é claro que ela não sabe que tenho cá o mapa! – disse M.J. ironica – está no meu quarto nas masmorras...

-- Eu não vou para lá!! – disse Ron determinante

-- Por Merlin...! – disse Ginny rolando os olhos – tens medo de quê Ron?

-- De nada, mas entrar naquele ninho de víboras vai contra os meus princípios!!

-- Ok ok... vocês esperam cá fora agora vamos!! – disse M.J. suspirando


	8. Chapter 8

Notas de Autoras:

Olá leitores!

Estamos as duas contentes por várias pessoas lerem a nossa história, mas ficariamos ainda mais contentes se por acaso vocês carregassem no botãozinho azul e deixassem um comentário, porque só com os comentários é que nós evoluímos, e nós gostariamos de atingir um nivel elevado de perfeição na nossa escrita, então carreguem lá no botão que ele não morde.

Ao pessoal que deixa rewies, que foi muito pouquinho até agora, só temos a agradecer, mas isso vocês já sabem porque quando recebemos a mensagem de que temos rewie nós respondemos logo.

No nosso profile, já está, para quem quiser ver, o openning desta fic!

Por favor deixem comentário. Boa leitura!

Jane e Cathy

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

_Hayden entrou atrás da sua irmã na sala comum dos Slytherin. Um arrepio frio logo a percorreu. Entre aquela sala fria e sem conforto e a sala confortável e quente dos Gryffindor…por pouco sentiu pena da irmã, mas sabia que M.J era o tipo de pessoa que se adequava aqueles ambientes, ou também não estivesse ali Draco Malfoy, mas isso ela preferiu deixar para ela própria ou iria ouvir a irmã para a eternidade._

_O dormitório era igual, mas só mudava os tons e alguns quadros. M.J retirou debaixo da sua cama, perto da janela, o seu malão e começou a revistá-lo._

--E se me desses uma ajudinha? – pergunta sarcástica M.J

--Não eras tu que me disseste para ficar quieta e nunca mais mexer nas tuas coisas? Então agora recebe as consequências dos teus pedidos. – diz Hayden com um pouco de sarcasmo

_M.J resmunga algo debaixo da respiração que Hayden não compreendeu mas imaginou "Miúda mais mimada!"._

--Então mana, planos para o fim-de-semana existem? – pergunta Hayden sentando-se na cama de M.J

--Agora que falas nisso tenho. Aturar a tia e ter uma sessão fotográfica.

--Da Tia não escapas. Mas a sessão e aonde?

--Aqui em Hogsmeade. – diz M.J tirando as suas saias todas. – Onde é que eu meti a porcaria do mapa?!

--Bem, eu também tenho planos.

--Deixa-me adivinhar…namorar e dar muitos miminhos ao Zac? – diz M.J parando por um segundo a sua revista começando a fazer gesto de criança mimada

--Não…mas também… - ri-se Hayden

--Diz de uma vez o que é que o fim-de-semana te reserva.

--Bem, como eu sou o anjo dos Bulstrode eu não tenho de aturar a tia por isso, uma empresa feiticeira de gravação assinou um contracto comigo no início deste ano e…

--TU O QUÊ? Eu nunca soube de nada?

--Acho que me escapou. Mas continuando…eles enviaram-me outro dia uma carta a dizer que vou gravar o meu videoclip. Eles quiseram logo gravar porque a música vai ser um sucesso.

--Qual é? "I still believe"?

--Nada disso. Não conheces a letra, escrevia á cerca de um mês.

--Muito me contas. Agora quem é que tem segredos?

--Não sejas infantil. É que nós mal nos vemos ou falamos…é normal que no meio de tanta coisa, a minha carreira seja posta de lado.

--Bem, tens razão…para a próxima temos de arranjar papel encantado para falarmos durante a aula da McGonnagal.

--Oh Sim…ela adora-te e tudo. – diz sarcástica Hayden

--Penso que não estará aqui… - resmunga M.J

_Hayden tira a sua varinha…_

--ACCIO MAPA VERMELHO.

_Um pedaço de pergaminho veio a voar do armário de M.J que ficou corada e um pouco irritada._

--Ás vezes admira-me que saibas fazer magia. – ri-se Hayden saindo do dormitório entrando novamente na sala comum arrepiante dos Slytherin

--A formiga já tem catarro. Se não me punho a pau põe-se uma rufia…e depois lá fica a pobre da Mary Jane com as culpas… - suspira M.J

_Depois de se reunirem a Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Zac e Draco que estava abandonado a um canto…_

-- "Deve ser adorado por eles." – pensa sarcástica Hayden

…_as raparigas mostram o mapa, e M.J faz sinal a Draco que se aproxime._

--Uau, é parecidíssimo com o Mapa dos Marauders. – diz Ron

--Sim o mapa dos nossos tios. Mas este é o 'seguidor' digamos do Mapa dos Marauders. Foi feito pelo nosso Pai e pela nossa mãe. Enquanto o dos Marauders vai até á entrada de Hogsmeade, este, tem Hogsmeade incorporado. – explica M.J

--Importam-se? Tenho um namorado por aí perdido e gostava de o encontrar! – diz Ginny exasperada

_Hayden aponta a sua varinha ao mapa._

--"Juro solenemente não fazer mais do que aquilo que me fariam a mim, com a pena de a Raposa e a Fénix desaparecerem para sempre!"

_O mapa começa a surgir pelo pergaminho._

--"Mapa Vermelho em conjunto com Raposa e Fénix dá-vos o prazer de verem a planta da Escola de Feitiçaria e Magia de Hogwarts"

--Mas, quem são a Raposa e a Fénix? – pergunta Hermione

--Isso agora está guardado no segredo dos deuses. – diz M.J

--Olhem…ele está mesmo ao pé da sala precisa. – diz Draco indiferente

--Vamos, M.J leva o mapa para o caso de ele mudar de rumo. – diz Hayden dando á irmã o Mapa

**-**

--Harry nós precisamos de falar contigo! – diz M.J com tom de autoridade

--Ouçam, penso que já perceberam que eu não quero falar com vocês. – diz Harry virando costas

--PETRIFICOUS TOTALUS. – diz Hayden

_Harry cai paralisado no chão._

--Desculpa Ginny, mas o teu namorado pode ser uma cabeça dura e eu não tenho pachorra. – diz Hayden

--Uau, a minha irmã está a aprender comigo.

--Acho que a vossa tia não vai gostar disso. – comenta Zac

--Levem-no para a sala das necessidades antes que apareça aí o Filch. – diz Hermione

**-**

M.J levitou Harry até a Sala das Necessidades. Na sala das necessidades assim que o grupo entrou apareceram várias cadeiras em roda. Depois de voltar ao normal, Harry quase que explodiu de tanta raiva.

--Olha cala-te mas é. – diz M.J

--Harry, ouve-as pelo menos. Não vais fugir sempre, vais? – diz Ginny segurando suavemente Harry pelo braço

--Está bem. Falem… - diz Harry por fim

--Primeiro, deixa-te de birras e não te chateies com o Sirius, pois ele adora-te e também só soube disto tudo á pouco tempo e naquele dia em que ele foi a correr atrás do Expresso de certo que era para te contar. Mas chegou atrasado. – começa Hayden

--Segundo, se nunca foste viver connosco era porque a protecção dos Dursley era crucial na tua vida, embora eles sejam uns…uns…muggles patéticos e incompetentes para o mundo actual. Sabes quantas vezes a Avó teve de impedir o Avô de os torturar e vice-versa? Milhares…se bem que nós na altura pensamos que eram uns assuntos do Ministério, nunca pensamos foi que tivéssemos um primo. - diz M.J

--Isto parece uma inquisição do Ministério. – sussurra Ron a Hermione

--Por último… - dizem as irmãs em conjunto

--Gostávamos que um dia viesses connosco á Oceânia conhecer o resto da família. – diz Hayden

--Mas também gostávamos que deixasses de ser um idiota…qual é o mal desta situação? Ganhas-te família e ficas amuado? Não te percebo. – diz M.J olhando como se ele fosse um E.T.

_Harry estava com o olhar no chão. O que elas diziam fazia sentido e ele não o podia negar._

--Sim, eu compreendo a situação. Mas têm de me dar tempo. – diz finalmente Harry olhando para as duas irmãs

--Desde que pares de te armar em idiota insensível. – diz M.J encolhendo os ombros

--Desculpem, mas…não é fácil aceitar que vocês tiveram uma infância e crescimento normal enquanto eu fiquei encurralado com aquelas bestas-quadradas.

--Eles puseram-te lá para tua e nossa segurança. Harry, não foste o único que indirectamente assistiu ao assassinato dos teus Pais. – diz M.J já com seriedade e um tom pálido

_Hayden olhou para ela com cara de burra. O que faltava ela saber desta vez?_

--Pelo que sei, tu estavas no berço…mas eu estava juntamente com a minha irmã dentro do armário, escondida, a ver os jactos de luz verde directamente nos meus Pais. – diz friamente M.J

_Draco ficou com um olhar um pouco surpreendido para ela. Aquela rapariga definitivamente tinha muito para desvendar._

--Sei o que sentes. – diz Harry baixinho lembrando-se que no terceiro ano na presença dos Dementors, ouvia o grito final da sua mãe

--Deixem isso de lado. Só vos vai por pior. Vocês agora têm uma vida inteira pela frente. – diz Ginny abraçando Harry

--Sim, pois temos. – diz Hayden

--Nós não vamos ter aulas? – pergunta Hermione

Um relógio surge no meio deles apontava a hora da aula de Transfiguração.

--OH NÃO!!

_Começaram todos a correr e a atropelarem-se uns aos outros. A Professora McGonnagal não era das que admitia atrasos._

**-**

-- E agora quem é que bate à porta? – pergunta M.J. olhando para os que estavam ao lado dela

-- É melhor ser algum dos Grynffidor... – disse Draco olhando para cinco que ali se encontravam

_Eles entre si olharam uns para os outros até que empurraram Hermione para a frente._

- EI!! Mas... – começou ela a dizer

-- Por favor Hermione!! – pediu M.J.

_Hermione suspirou, e bateu à porta, pouco depois esta abria-se magicamente, deixando ver uma turma muito bem comportada e direita nas cadeiras a olhar para eles, e uma professora de cara séria e fria a olha-los como se os quisesse transformar._

-- Professora... – começou Hermione

-- Sentem-se nos vossos lugares imediatamente, e preparem-se para ter trabalhos de casa extra!! – disse ela sem admitir mais conversa.

_Hayden sentou-se com Zac, Hermione com Ron e Harry, pois Ginny tinha ido a correr para a aula de História. M.J. sentou-se com Draco._

_Minerva continuou a dar a matéria mas percebia bem que o ambiente naquele grupo que tinha acabado de entrar estava bastante descontraído... Talvez as coisas já estivessem bastante melhores entre todos, mas realmente ver o Draco Malfoy a entrar a falar com aquele grupo de grynffidores era uma grande surpresa. _

_Ela continuou com a aula, e todos tiravam apontamentos._

_Draco olhava várias vezes para M.J. que estava a tomar notas ocasionalmente mas que de vez enquanto escrevia num outro pergaminho com concentração, e então ele reparou que tinha o coração a bater com mais força do que o normal. O que seria aquilo? Porque estava aquilo a acontecer?_

_M.J. levantou o olhar e deparou-se com o de Draco, e acabou por sorrir levemente para ele, e depois levantou-lhe uma sobrancelha dizendo só com os lábios_

-- Eu sei que sou gira mas podes parar de me comer com os olhos, Malfoy...

_Ele sorriu com sarcasmo, e inclinou-se para ela dizendo no seu ouvido..._

-- Quero ver se tens coragem para me dizer isso logo à noite...estou ansioso para repetirmos aquele beijo e muito mais...

-- Vai sonhando, Malfoy! – disse M.J.

_E nesse momento o toque de final de aula acabou, agora teriam de ir para poções e depois tarde completamente livre._

_M.J. seguiu directamente para a sala de Poções fugindo de todos os outros discretamente, ela queria acabar aquilo que estava a fazer, para mostrar depois a Blaise...iria ser interessante._

_A aula de Poções passou e ela e o Malfoy tinham conseguido ganhar alguns pontos para os Slytherin._

_Foram todos para o almoço e ela meteu-se ao lado de Blaise engachando o seu braço no dele, chamando à sua atenção._

-- Será que consideras-te a minha proposta e não aguentas para nos enfiarmos num armário e nos perdermos na eternidade? – perguntou ele brincalhão arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada

-- Nada disso, Zabini! Tenho aqui isto que quero que vejas e me digas o que achas... – disse ela dando-lhe um pergaminho dobrado

_Ele pegou nele e começou a lê-lo rapidamente, mas depois olhou para ela fascinado._

-- Está fantástico...mas porque me mostras-te?

-- Quero que vejas o que podes fazer com ela e me mostres, depois digo-te o que fazer com ela!

-- Ok madame! – disse Blaise dando-lhe um beijo na testa

_Draco vinha atrás deles e sentiu alguma coisa de si a apertar o seu peito...franzindo o sobrolho olhou para outro lado...o que raios se passava com ele?_

_Ao chegarem todos ao salão, Dumbledor levantou-se e chamou a atenção de todos._

-- Caros alunos, é com prazer que vos digo que no mês de Novembro iremos realizar o Baile de Inverno, por isso Meninas arranjem os vossos vestidos, e Senhores arranjem os vossos mantos de cerimónia... mais informações serão dadas pelos professores responsáveis por cada equipa... podem continuar com o almoço!

_M.J. olhou para Hayden que olhava para ela de olhos brilhantes, aquilo significava que naquele fim-de-semana além de estarem ocupadas com as suas carreiras ainda iam ter de ir às compras!_

_Isso era a única coisa naquele momento que lhe dava alegria e a conseguia afastar de Tom..._

**-**

_Hayden tinha tirado o mapa vermelho á irmã sem esta se aperceber. Estava deitada em cima da sua cama e resolveu verificar onde estava Zac, ou simplesmente ver o nome dele…_

_Reparou que ele não estava deitado, mas sim, sentado na sala comum do seu dormitório. Mordeu o lábio inferior…seria boa ideia?_

_Rapidamente transfigurou as suas roupas e saiu da torre dos Gryffindor. Caminhou tão rápido pelos corredores que era impossível ouvirem os seus passos ou verem a sua figura. _

--Claws.

"Que raio de password…" – pensa

_Quando entrou, sorrateiramente, viu Zac deitado a escrever umas coisas num pergaminho._

--Que fazes? – pergunta de repente

_Zac fica em suspenso a olhar para ela._

--Assustaste-me.

--Desculpa.

_Zac ri-se e arruma o pergaminho. Faz sinal a Hayden para se aproximar. Esta sorri-lhe e deita-se ao lado dele._

--Que estavas a escrever? – pergunta Hayden

--A composição para Poções. – responde Zac beijando-lhe suavemente o pescoço

--Eu também já a fiz. Achas…achas que eu…poderia…quer dizer…hmmm…er…eu tinha alguns meses quando os meus Pais morreram…achas que eu me podia lembrar de alguma coisa…ou simplesmente lembrar-me de vozes e assim?

_Zac fica um pouco pensativo. _

--Os meus pais uma vez falaram-me de uma qualidade de certas feiticeiras e feiticeiros. Quando uma criança, tem uma ligação muito especial com alguém e ouve, ou então assiste á morte dessa pessoa, dizem que conseguem lembrar-se de imagens rápidas ou então vozes…

--Ah…deve ser um tormento.

--Depende das situações de cada pessoa, mas porque perguntas?

--Nada. Eu acho que agora vou dormir, senão sou posta de detenção em Aritmancia amanhã.

_Hayden levanta-se dá um beijo a Zac e sai do dormitório._

**-**

_O local era escuro e só entrava uma luz horrível, um verde esmeralda muito forte e intenso._

_Ouvia-se uns soluços baixos vindos de perto._

_As vozes estavam misturadas._

"_Vocês merecem tanto como eles."_

"_Não por favor, elas não"_

"_Deixa-as."_

_As piores palavras, gravadas bem no fundo da mente…_

"_Avada Kedrava"_

_Ecoava na mente como horríveis punhais na alma. De repente olhos vermelhos de serpente assombram e Hayden salta da cama a suar, com a boca seca e visão enublada. _

_Hermione e Ginny estavam muito preocupadas na cama dela_.

--Oh Meu Deus Hayden, tu estás bem? – pergunta Ginny oferecendo-lhe um copo de água fresca

--Estavas a chorar e a mexer-te furiosamente…algum pesadelo? – diz Hermione

_Depois de beber a água, Hayden só conseguia acenar com a cabeça._

--Obrigada. Mas eu agora estou bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

--Tens a certeza? Não queres que eu chame a M.J? É fácil… - diz Hermione

--NÃO! Não é necessário…

--Se assim o dizes, até amanhã Hayden, tenta ter bons sonhos. – diz Hermione deitando-se novamente

--Hayden, se precisares de falar, podes falar connosco… - diz Ginny sorrindo-lhe

--Obrigada Ginny.

_Depois de apagarem novamente as luzes Hayden olha um pouco para a janela onde um vulto negro passa num segundo e ela sobressalta-se. Levantando-se devagar, olhando melhor para o pátio exterior não via nada…só via as nuvens negras no céu…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

_O fim-de-semana de visita a Hogsmeade tinha finalmente chegado, para grande alegria de alguns e para tristeza de outros, como era o caso das irmãs Bulstrode, Hayden e Mary Jane._

_Durante aquela semana que se tinha passado, as coisas correram o mais normal possível. Harry tinha ficado a pensar naquilo que M.J. e Hayden lhe tinham dito, além de que a presença de Ginny e as conversas dos dois também tinham ajudado, e já tinha tomado uma decisão quanto a como agir com as primas, porque afinal era isso que elas lhe eram._

_Ron e Hermione andavam mais juntos do que seria de esperar por alguma razão que ainda era desconhecida a todos, no entanto isso não impedia que as suas zangas parassem de existir, o que muitas vezes começava a exasperar os amigos e as pessoas à sua volta._

_Hayden e Zac andavam juntos e pareciam cada vez mais apaixonados. E o mesmo se podia dizer de Blaise e Luna, que apesar de tentarem esconderem não conseguiam ser muito discretos quanto à sua maneira de agir perante as outras pessoas, levando os amigos a desconfiarem._

_Draco e M.J. continuavam com as detenções, mas aquele beijo da primeira noite não tinha voltado a acontecer, contudo quem estivesse por perto poderia sentir sempre uma grande atracção, pois os olhares eram evidentes._

_Pansy observava aquilo tudo com um sorriso nos lábios e perguntando-se quando também ela se iria apaixonar._

**-**

_Sábado de manhã e a Escola de Hogwarts encontrava-se numa grande algazarra, pois todos os alunos queriam ir até Hogsmeade. Corria o rumor de que Mary Jane iria fazer a sua secção de fotos lá, então estavam todos ansiosos por lá chegarem, no entanto Mary Jane, ainda nem tinha saído do seu dormitório._

-- M.J. acorda!! – disse Pansy sacundindo-a e recebendo um resmungo – se não queres que te atire água então é melhor levantares! Hoje tens uma secção de fotos!!

_M.J. tornou a resmungar mas virou-se de barriga para cima, e espreguiçou-se começando a abrir os olhos._

-- Pronto já estou acordada!! – disse ela, levantando-se – mas agora vou tomar banho porque se chego assim neste estado ao pé do Jacques ele mata-me!

-- Jacques Lebeau? – perguntou Pansy incrédula

-- O mesmo! Conheces? – perguntou M.J. pegando numa toalha de corpo inteiro laranja brilhante

-- É o sonho de qualquer modelo, ou mesmo aspirante a modelo, ser fotografada por ele… as fotos dele são sempre as melhores!

-- Lá nisso tens razão… bem deixa-me ir, se não, não apanhamos nenhuma carruagem para Hogsmeade, e teremos de ir a pé coisa que não me está a apetecer…

_E dizendo aquilo entrou na casa de banho começando logo depois a tomar a banho, enquanto Pansy se continuava a vestir._

**-**

_Hayden acordou um pouco mais bem disposta naquela manhã, o sol fraco, mas mesmo assim alguns raios lhe batiam na cara. Era sábado. Ela preferiu ficar na cama mais uns minutos. Se não fosse Ginny…_

--Hayden! Acorda!

--Mais cinco minutos. – resmunga metendo-se debaixo dos cobertores

--Nem mais cinco segundos. – diz Ginny tirando-lhe os cobertores

--Quero férias… - suspira tapando-se novamente

--O Zac está lá em baixo á tua espera. Esqueceste-te que vais gravar o novo single do teu próximo álbum?

--Ah isso. Eles que esperem…a estrela aqui sou eu.

--Ouve, eu sei que a tua noite foi difícil, mas Hayden…

--Está bem convenceste-me. Desce e diz ao Zac que daqui a meia hora estou pronta.

_Hayden levanta-se da sua confortável e quente cama para um ar gelado do quarto e tijoleira fria da casa de banho._

--Maldição, ainda apanho uma pneumonia. – resmungou enquanto se enfiou no duche

_Ginny que ouvira o comentário da pop star riu-se com vontade. Era verdade que estava frio mas o frio não lhe causava uma pneumonia imediata. Depois lembrou-se da razão do mau humor matinal…o pesadelo. Foi assustador para Ginny ver Hayden da maneira. Estava vermelha, as lágrimas bem marcadas na cara e os olhos assustados e arregalados quando acordou. Ficou intrigada. Hayden sempre fora pacifica e nunca tivera daqueles ataques. Pensou em falar com M.J mas lembrou-se da resposta de Hayden "NÃO! Não é necessário…". Resolveu deitar as preocupações para detrás das costas e descer ao encontro do seu namorado._

--Ela ainda demora? O produtor está a chatear-me. – diz Zac que há cerca de 10 minutos tinha estado a falar com o dito manager da sua namorada

--Calma, ela está a tomar duche…vais ver que não demora. – diz Ginny sentando-se no colo de Harry que se encontrava sentado na poltrona ao pé da lareira.

--Vocês dizem sempre isso. – diz Ron rolando os olhos

--Vocês?! – questiona Hermione de sobrolho levantado

--As mulheres. – esclarece Ron

--Mas passa a saber que muitos homens também demoram séculos na casa de banho a verificar os dentes brancos os a estrutura muscular. – diz Hermione

--Sim, mas as mulheres estão sempre preocupadas com o cabelo, a maquilhagem, os vestidos, os sapatos e tudo o que é fútil na cabeça feminina. – riposta Ron

--Porque nós cuidamos intensamente da nossa imagem. – diz Hermione com olhar desafiador

--São umas perfeccionistas que não sabem o que querem. – diz Ron encolhendo os ombros

--HEY! OH! Parou. – diz Zac tentado ficar sério. – Ou acabam a discussão ou ficam de detenção.

_Hermione e Ron olham-se ferozmente. Harry e Ginny riam da figura que o 'casal não assumido' fazia. Eles diziam que não gostavam um do outro, que não namoravam e isso tudo mas no fundo amavam-se…eles discutiam como um casal casado e tudo. _

_Sentem a porta do dormitório fechar. Hayden tinha vestido umas calças de ganga escuras que a partir do joelho estavam dentro da bota de camurça negra de salto alto, tinha uma camisola de gola alta em Lycra branca com um kispo negro com algum pelo no carapuço. O cabelo estava seco e esticado, uma maquilhagem simples e poucos acessórios. Deu um beijo a Zac e abraçou-se a ele a bocejar._

--Dorminhoca. – comentou Zac

_Hayden sem paciência bateu-lhe amistosamente no peito e sentou-se no sofá._

--E então quando vamos ver esse videoclip? – pergunta Ginny

--No canal do costume. – responde Hayden bocejando novamente

--Mas então nós não temos direito a uma ante-estreia? – pergunta resignada Hermione

--Se nem a minha irmã tem porque seriam vocês diferentes? – diz irónica Hayden

--Uiii, houve alguém que acordou de mau humor. – comenta Ron rolando os olhos

--Existem esses dias. – diz Hayden seca

--Que se passa Hayden? – pergunta Zac sentando-se ao pé de Hayden abraçando-a

--Não me apetece falar sobre isso. Bem, eu tenho de ir andando ou senão despedem-me e eu ainda nem fiz sucesso. – diz Hayden saindo acompanhada de Zac

--Boa Sorte. – dizem os demais

_Hayden chegou ao local onde tinha combinado com a irmã, mas… _

-- Raio da miúda!! – resmungava Hayden andando de um lado para o outro em frente na estrada do castelo – tem sempre de chegar atrasada a qualquer coisa que marquemos

-- Ela deve estar a chegar Hayden… - disse Zac sorrindo e parando-a para a abraçar e dar um beijo ao qual ela responde

-- Ham-ham! – disse Harry atrás deles, fazendo com que eles se separassem, mas sem deixarem de estar de mãos dadas – Depois vamos ter de falar Zac, acerca das tuas intenções com a minha prima!

_Hayden e todos os outros olharam para eles espantados, mas logo depois Hayden abraçou Harry rindo-se._

-- Obrigada por nos teres aceitado!! E já me basta a M.J. para andar sobre os rapazes com quem ando para tu também começares… - disse ela olhando para ele um bocado zangada, mas fazendo-o rir-se

-- Pois agora sou eu que tomo essa obrigação…Zac…não te esqueças temos de falar!

-- Como queiras… - disse Zac encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo

_Naquele momento eles ouviram passos de pessoas a descerem as escadas, e alguns resmungos._

--… pára de ser chato Malfoy! Queres levar com um Cruccio? – dizia M.J. que se mostrava um pouco zangada

-- Se tu fizeres isso és expulsa da escola e vais parar a Azkaban, por isso por mim tanto me faz como se fez… - disse ele com um sorriso de lado e encolhendo os ombros

-- Será que eu puxei as barbas de Merlin para merecer isto? – resmungou M.J. rolando os olhos com exasperação

-- Vá lá Mary Jane, não lhe ligues! – disse Blaise sorrindo

-- Cala-te Zabini porque tu és outro igual! – disse Pansy

-- Credo!! Eu ser igual ao Draco? – disse Blaise indigando – eu sou muito mais giro e melhor que ele…

_M.J. e Pansy acabaram por se rir daquilo e da cara de Draco ao ouvir aquilo._

-- Finalmente a menina decide dar o ar de sua graça! – disse Hayden metendo as mãos na cintura e olhando furiosa para a irmã

_M.J. olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e depois olhou para Zac._

-- Já a beijas-te hoje?

_Zac começou a rir-se enquanto Hayden corava._

-- M.J. tenho de te informar que o Harry quer tirar-te o lugar de protectora – disse Ginny

-- Ham? – disse M.J. sem compreender

-- Ele disse que queria depois falar comigo, para saber quais eram as minhas intenções para com a tua irmã… - esclareceu Zac

-- Isso quer dizer que… - perguntou M.J. não querendo acabar a pergunta porque Blaise e Pansy não sabiam que eles eram primos, no entanto Draco sabia e acabou por deduzir, qual era a pergunta em aberto de M.J. ao ver Harry a acenar em concordância e esta a agarrar-se ao pescoço dele a rir – Obrigada!! Não te vais arrepender! Garanto-te!!

-- E que tal se agora fossemos todos para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo

-- Ainda falta a Luna… - disse Blaise olhando para todos os lados

-- Blaise será que posso deduzir por essa frase que tu e a Luna andam? – perguntou Ginny como quem não quer a coisa

-- Claro que sim! – disse ele sem nem ao menos perceber aquilo que tinha dito, até as suas próprias palavras terem entrado nos seus ouvidos e ele ver a cara de alegria dos seus amigos – eu…

-- Desculpem o atraso!! – disse Luna aparecendo a correr por um corredor – passa-se alguma coisa?

-- O Blaise contou-nos que vocês andam… - disse Ron como se aquilo não tivesse muita importância

_Luna olhou para Blaise e viu que este estava um bocado envergonhando, então sorrindo e metendo a sua própria vergonha de parte beijou-o na frente de todos que começaram a aplaudir._

_Ron e Hermione olharam um para o outro meio envergonhados, com um pensamento idêntico, eles também podiam fazer o mesmo se tomassem iniciativa._

_Draco por seu lado olhava M.J. discretamente, vendo que ela sorria mas que por mais que ela tentasse o sorriso não lhe chegava aos olhos. Alguma coisa se passava… o que seria?_

_M.J. olhava aquilo sorrindo, mas sentia-se nostálgica por dentro, porque ver aquilo fez com que ela se lembra-se dos tempos que passava com Tom…não que o amasse agora, porque naquele momento só conseguia sentir raiva, mas os momentos que eles tinham passado juntos tinha sido algo fora de comum…e lindo. Ela abanou a cabeça e olhou para a irmã que a olhava também interrogativamente._

_M.J. simplesmente sorriu e rolou os olhos, indo olhar para uns azuis gelos._

-- Bem se já estamos todos que tal se formos todos juntos? – disse M.J.

-- Não cabemos todos dentro das carruagens… - disse Hermione

-- Então pronto…deixem lá…encontramo-nos em Hogsmeade né? – perguntou M.J.

-- Claro! – responderam todos

_Todos entraram em grupos de cada vez nas carruagens, ficando o trio maravilha e Ginny numa, Blaise, Luna, Zac e Hayden noutra, e Draco, M.J. e Pansy noutra._

-- Eu não acredito que até hoje vou ter eu dividir o mesmo espaço contigo…já não me bastava a detenção na biblioteca, ainda vou ter de levar contigo agora… - resmungou M.J.

-- Deves pensar que me agrada estar aqui também… - disse Draco resmungando

-- Vocês ainda me vão pedir para ser madrinha do vosso casamento… - disse Pansy de forma sarcástica

_Draco e M.J. olharam um para o outro escandalizados e depois para Pansy que simplesmente se começou a rir da cara deles._

_Depois de muitos resmungos, finalmente eles chegaram a Hogsmeade._

-- Então eles não se mataram? – perguntou Blaise a Pansy

-- Estiveram a pontos de o fazer quando eu disse que ainda ia ser a madrinha do casamento deles…

_Aí todos se começaram a rir._

-- Finalmente chegaram!! – disse uma voz feminina por trás do grupo, fazendo com que eles olhassem para lá parando de rir.

-- Tu é que tens a mania de chegar sempre antes da hora e depois dizes que nós é que chegamos atrasados… - disse M.J. sorrindo

-- Lá nisso tenho de concordar com a M.J. – disse Hayden virando-se também para a tia e rindo

-- Acho que vos devia ter mandado mais cedo para Hogwarts se o resultado, fosse vocês concordarem com mais frequência nas coisas… - disse a mulher alta, de pele branca e cabelo loiro e ruivo, com um sorriso calculista nos lábios

-- Isso não quer dizer nada! – disse Hayden – além de que estamos em casas diferentes!

-- Nada que eu já não esperasse, mas mesmo assim estando em casas diferentes so teriam mais motivos de discussão… - disse a tia delas sorrindo

_Hayden e M.J. riram-se e encolhendo os ombros, abraçaram a mulher._

_Todos à volta delas podiam ver o quanto aquelas três gostavam uma das outras e que a amizade delas era algo mais do que laços de sangue._

_Quando se separaram, M.J. foi a única a permanecer nos braços da mulher que sorria carinhosa mas tinha um olhar decidido._

-- Não estás perdoada ainda Mary Jane! – disse a mulher

-- Deves pensar que só sou eu que faço asneiras não? Então o que eu posso dizer do berrador que me mandas-te que se abriu no meio do salão principal com todos lá dentro, desvendando que eu e o Malfoy, somos da mesma família, Nicole? – perguntou com sarcasmo M.J.

-- Ups! Estava tão furiosa que nem pensei nisso… - disse a mulher, que se chamava Nicole – mas vamos esquecer isso agora e apresentem-me os vossos colegas… se bem que eu desconfie de quem são alguns…

-- Porque não lanças as tuas suspeitas e nós dizemos se sim ou não? – perguntou Hayden

-- Então… - começou Nicole apontando para Luna – tu és a Luna Lovegood…vocês os dois são irmãos e sendo ruivos, além de que ela tem o sorriso fácil da Molly, são Ginny e Ronald Weasley… tu és inconfundível, já eu és parecido com o teu pai quando tinha a tua idade mas és mais bonito, portanto és o Draco Malfoy… tu tens a beleza da tua mãe, e olha que ela quando era jovem era bastante bonita conseguindo meter metade a ala masculina de Hogwarts atrás dela, portanto és a Pansy Parkisn…quanto a ti com toda a beleza que os crioulos tem, só podes ser Blaise Zabini…

-- Fogo tia!!tu conheces toda a gente!! – disse Hayden frustrada

-- E tu deves ser o Harry Potter… - disse Nicole sorrindo com o comentário que a sobrinha tinha feito – tens realmente os olhos da tua mãe…só espero que não tenhas a loucura do teu pai…quanto a eles os dois…não conheço…

_Nicole apontava para Zac e Hermione. M.J. sorriu intimamente e fazendo uma fase muito inocente ultrapassou a irmã nas apresentações._

-- Esse é o Zachary McKenzie, o namorado da Hayden…e esta é a Hermione Granger! – disse M.J. com a sua cara mais inocente

_Harry assim como os outros começaram a rir da cara dela, além da cara que Hayden tinha feito de indignação._

-- Não digas que é mentira Hayden, porque tenho pelo menos quatro testemunhas credíveis!! – disse M.J. em forma de advertência

-- Depois temos de falar Zac, sendo assim… - disse Nicole sorrindo-lhe apaziguadoramente – Se bem que desconfie, que para a M.J. concordar com este namoro é porque já te fez algum teste e tu passas-te

-- Fiz o mesmo que tinha feito ao Peter… - disse M.J. com um olhar cúmplice para a tia

-- E ele resistiu?! – perguntou incrédula Nicole

-- Como um bravo soldado! – disse M.J. com ironia

-- Não estarás a perder qualidades, Mary Jane? – picou Nicole

-- Querida tia…eu até Merlim conseguiria por de joelhos!

-- Tsss…hot! – disse Nicole depois de meter um dedo no ombro de M.J. fazendo como se ela estivesse a ferver – mas suponho então que vocês sejam muggles não é?

-- Eu sou puro-sangue, mas vindo dos lados da Irlanda. – diz Zac rindo

-- Mas eu sou muggle! – disse Hermione empinando o nariz

_Nicole riu-se com a reacção dela_

-- Tem calma!! Eu não tenho nada contra os muggles, antes pelo contrário já que eles são bastante bonitos… - disse Nicole com um suspiro profundo

-- Tia… - começou M.J.

-- Mas soubeste escolher bem Hayden…aqui o Zac é um boa espécie masculina, parece-me…

_Zac ficou espantado ao ouvir aquilo mas começou a rir-se enquanto Hayden corava bastante._

-- …mas mesmo assim não te escapas de uma conversa comigo! – disse Nicole

-- Mas será possível que todos agora queiram ter uma conversa com o Zac para saber quais são as suas intenções? – perguntou Hayden a começar a ficar amuada

-- "Todos" é muita gente Bulstrode… - disse Draco – eu ainda não me interessei por ter uma conversa com ele…por mim vocês estão à vontade, mas ai se ele te magoar, o caso muda de figura…

-- Já cá faltava a opinião! – disse M.J. resmungando

-- Eu gostaria de ficar aqui mais tempo a falar mas não pode ser porque tenho de fazer patrulha… - disse Hermione sorrindo – e tu também Malfoy!!

-- Não que me agrade faze-lo mas está bem… - disse Draco encolhendo os ombros – vocês vem?

-- Eu vou ficar com a M.J…. – disse Pansy

-- E eu tenho de ir para onde a Hayden for… - disse Blaise

-- Porquê? – perguntou Draco

-- Depois eu conto-vos à noite! – disse Blaise com um sorriso misterioso

-- A vossa tia chega adiantada, vocês em cima da hora, mas as três juntas chegam sempre atrasadas!! – disse uma voz masculina e alegre atrás deles

_M.J. virou-se de repente e saltou para os braços do rapaz, alto, de pele branca, cabelo castanho loiro e olhos esverdeados, que a segurou e com começou a rodar com ela, enquanto ela se ria._

_Draco observava aquilo, sentindo dentro de si nascer um sentimento que ele não sabia identificar e naquele momento também não queria analisar, teria de deixar isso para mais tarde, mas a verdade é que se ele pensasse um bocado iria aperceber-se de que ultimamente cada vez que estava perto de Mary Jane o seu coração batia bem mais depressa do que o normal e adorava-a ver furiosa e logo depois a rir-se…e os seus beijos eram algo fora do normal, e ele sentia que cada vez que a beijava sentia-se completo…ele franziu o sobrolho…será…será que ele estava a ficar apaixonado pela Mary Jane Bulstrode?_

_M.J. foi poisada no chão pelo rapaz e ele deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios, ao qual ela se riu._

-- Como estás cada vez mais bonita Red!! – disse o rapaz

-- E tu cada vez mais galanteador, Jacques!! – disse M.J. rindo-se

-- E tu Hayden? – perguntou ele aproximando-se de Hayden e abraçando-a – quando me deixas fotografar-te?

-- Quando a Mary Jane editar um CD!! – disse ela rindo-se pois sabia que a irmã nunca o faria, pois ela não sabia cantar…supunha ela…mas nunca a tinha ouvido cantar

-- Quem sabe isso não acontece mais cedo do que imaginas! – disse Jacques sorrindo de maneira a que o assunto não tivesse muita importância, mas cm um brilho misterioso nos olhos

-- Bem eu e o Malfoy, temos de ir… - disse Hermione e eles despediram-se

_M.J. viu como Draco se afastava não conseguindo desviar o olhar dele, pois o andar dele, era decidido, como se o mundo que pertencesse e ele não tivesse medo de cair mas algum dia aquilo podia acontecer…_

-- Vais ficar com ela Nicole? – perguntou Jacques

-- Não…eu tenho de ir com a Hayden para outro sitio e parece que o Blaise também…

-- Blaise Zabini? – perguntou Jacques olhando para o rapaz em concreto

-- Sim?

-- Hum…depois acho que vamos ter de falar, mas isso depois eu contacto!

-- Ok… - disse Blaise de maneira cuidadosa

-- Vamos Blaise? – perguntou Nicole

-- Sim sim…

_Encontraram-se com a equipa de gravação da Hayden numa rua que era desconhecida a esta._

--Estamos em Godric's Hallow. – diz Nicole ficando séria

--Hayden!!

--Oh, olá Pierre.

--Pronta para gravar um sucesso.

--Sempre.

--É aquela casa.

Quando Hayden viu a casa apenas sentiu dentro de si frio e desgosto, não sabia bem porquê, mas a casa era lhe de alguma maneira familiar. As janelas grandes de vidro que davam para um jardim, os canteiros mal cuidados por tanto tempo abandonados…ela entrou na porta para se encontra na sala, coberta de pó, os sofás cobertos com lençóis brancos assim como muita da mobília ali presente. Havia um piano. Um piano que já ninguém encontrava a não ser em antiquários e mesmo assim eram muito raros. Ela passou-lhe o dedo por cima e na sua mente ecoou uma melodia de piano, bem distante e uma voz feminina a entoar uma balada desconhecida. Foi arrancada daqueles devaneios pela voz da coordenadora.

--Hayden, aqui tens a roupa que vais usar, sobes as escadas e escolhes um quarto para te vestires.

--Mas…mas esta casa…

--Foi abandonada, há imensos anos…quase tantos como a tua idade.

--Dá-me arrepios frios.

--Não dará a todos?

Hayden encolhe os ombros e sobe as antigas escadas que vão rangendo ao passos que ela dá. O corredor do segundo andar nem era muito comprido, mas haviam inúmeras portas…ela experimentou uma e surgiu-lhe um quarto de criança arrumado por incrível que pareça, as paredes eram de um vermelho suave e a colcha da cama era muito macia e confortável.

Hayden olhou em volta a ver se havia fotos, mas não encontrou nada e retirou-se.

A porta seguinte estava um pouco escancarada. Era um quarto de bebé agora visivelmente destruído. As paredes rosa claro estavam negras e o papel do friso do meio estava a descolar-se da parede. O armário de portas brancas estava aberto com tudo espalhado no chão, o berço deitado no chão destruído, as cortinas finas cor de rosa arrancadas do varão e totalmente estragadas. As roupas da bebé que ali tinha estado estavam todas rasgadas e sujas. Os brinquedos tinham caído das estantes e estavam despedaçados. Hayden sentiu uma dor aguda no peito sem entender realmente porquê.

--Parece que ouve aqui uma guerra. – diz debaixo da sua respiração

Avançou de modo a ficar no meio do quarto até que pisou um brinquedo e ele começou a tocar…a melodia parecia que a queria invadir por todo o lado. Era aquela melodia que nos seus primeiros 8 anos de vida ela ouvira em sonhos, ela cantarolava…a melodia de um brinquedo de corda. Começou a desesperar…ela não podia estar no sitio que ela pensava que estava. Olhou para dentro do armário e como se fosse um flashback ela conseguia ver uma criança de cabelo ruivo escuro com olhos assustados e uma bebé atrás dela…e depois um grito agudo percorreu a sua mente e ela só viu tudo ficar escuro.

_**FlashBack**_

_--Onde é que elas estão? – pergunta a voz fria e insensível de um homem encapuzado_

_--Tu nunca lhes vais por as mãos em cima seu hipócrita. – diz a voz de um homem alto e cabelos claros com profundo olhos cinzentos_

_--E és tu que me vais impedir Bulstrode? Um puro sangue desperdiçado, será uma grande perda…assim como essa Potter._

_--Tu não te atrevas a tocar-lhe._

_--Nathan, Nathan…podias ter arranjado melhor, do meu lado._

_--Nathan por favor não faças nada. – implorava a mulher de cabelos ruivos intensos e olhos esverdeados_

_--Jennifer vai-te embora, leva-as contigo._

_--Nathan eu não te vou deixar._

_--Que comovente. É pena que eu não vou deixar sair daqui ninguém, pelo menos com vida._

_--O que é que tu queres? – grita Jennifer_

_--As crianças._

_--Não. – respondem_

_--Então vão ter o mesmo destino que Lily e James Potter irão ter daqui a uma hora…_

_--O meu irmão…tu não lhe vais fazer nada seu cobarde, nem á minha cunhada ou sobrinho._

_--Isso é o que vamos ver…_

_--Como? O Peter nunca os podia ter traído. – diz Nathan á beira de um ataque de nervos_

_--O Peter trabalha comigo á imenso tempo. Tem sido um rato com algum uso admito._

_--Aquele cretino…_

_--Tarde de mais…e vocês não vão viver para os avisarem._

_--Mata-nos, mas nunca, garanto-te que nunca irás por as tuas mãos nojentas em nenhuma das minhas filhas. – diz Jennifer abrindo os braços num gesto protectivo_

_--AVADA KEDRAVA._

_Jennifer preparava-se para morrer naquele instante mas não aconteceu, aos seus pés morto jazia o seu marido, Nathan Bulstrode._

_--Nem te dou tempo sua insolente…AVADA KEDRAVA._

_Os corpos uniram-se no chão. A pequena criança de um ano tinha assistido a tudo…foi quando a porta se fechou que ela abriu o armário e caminhou para os Pais a chuchar freneticamente na sua chucha e a abraçar o seu peluche. Naquele momento dois gritos de longe ecoaram…a bebé atrás dela começou a gritar…depois daquele momento ela sentiu uns braços quentes a envolverem-na e ouviu outras vozes e o choro da bebé a cessar. _

_**End of FlashBack**_

_Hayden acordou sendo abraçada pela sua irmã que esteva ao pé dela ajoelhada assim como Blaise e Zac. A sua tia estava na porta com um ar sombrio._

--Foi aqui…foi aqui M.J. – disse desesperada Hayden

--Eu sei mana, eu sei… - diz M.J abraçando fortemente a irmã

_Naquele momento ouviu mais vozes, Harry e Ginny ficaram estupefactos á porta._

--O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry ajoelhando-se ao pé da sua prima

--Foi nesta casa Harry, que os teus tios, os Pais delas foram assassinados. Mais exactamente neste quarto. Podes ver a destruição causada. – diz Nicole olhando em redor

_Hayden continuava a chorar abraçada á sua irmã._

--Hayden calma. – diz Harry

--Eu vi tudo. Eu sonhei tudo. – gemeu Hayden

--E não foi a primeira vez… - diz Ginny

--O que queres dizer com isso? – pergunta Zac

--Há uns tempos para cá ela tem acordado durante a noite por causa de uns pesadelos. – diz Ginny

--E porque nunca me contas-te? – pergunta M.J com um tom magoado

--Achei que eram apenas pesadelos…eu sei lá, eu só queria esquecer o que tinha sonhado. – responde Hayden

--Mas nós podíamos ter-te ajudado. – diz Zac

--O melhor é sairmos desta casa imediatamente. – diz Blaise levantando-se

--Não. Eu vou fazer aqui o meu videoclip. O meu primeiro videoclip do meu primeiro grande CD. Eu vou faze-lo. Pelos meus Pais e… - diz Hayden olhando para Harry. - …e pelos meus tios.

_Todos olharam para ela e concordaram com a cabeça._

--M.J devias estar na sessão fotográfica. – diz Hayden levantando-se

--Depois do Jacques me ter contado para onde tu tinhas vindo fiquei com a alma limpa para continuar. – responde sarcástica M.J

_Pierre aparece com uma expressão preocupada._

--Hayden se não estás em condições adiamos. – diz-lhe

--Não Pierre. Diz só á produção que eu vou utilizar o piano da sala. – diz Hayden

--Sim claro, olha…tens de escolher um fotografo para fazer as fotos promocionais do álbum. Depois diz-me alguma coisa.

_Pierre sai do quarto voltando á sala enquanto que Hayden olha sugestivamente para M.J._

--Ai ai, ele vai ficar radiante e ficaria magoado se não fosse ele. – diz-lhe M.J

--Meninas, agora que está tudo mais ou menos bem, eu vou fazendo umas coisa pela casa…por favor tomem juízo e não fiquem muito tempo neste quarto. – diz Nicole

--Ok Tia. – dizem as irmãs

--Bem eu vou trocar-me. Zabini já tens a letra para depois ensaiarmos?

--Claro Bulstrode. Vê lá se despachas este videoclip para gravarmos a nossa musica.

-

_O piano estava situado a meio da sala. A claridade era óptima e suficiente para gravar as imagens. O videoclip iria ser distribuído pela casa inteira situando-se principalmente no piano._

_Harry, Ginny, Zac, M.J e Blaise estavam sentados atrás das câmaras á espera de que aquela infinita gravação terminasse. Hayden tinha estado a gravar algumas cenas no andar de cima por isso ainda não tinha descido._

_Quando desceu deixou todos surpreendidos. Vestia um vestido bege com alguns tecidos negros, o cabelo loiro estava totalmente esticado e tinha uma forte maquilhagem á volta dos olhos em tons escuros._

_Ela sorri-lhes e acena-lhes sentando-se ao piano. Começa a tocar e a cantar…_

"_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"

Hayden não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Mas tinha a certeza de uma coisa, aquela musica era para os Pais dela e para os tios.

-

--Bem meninas, antes de me ir embora queria dar-vos isto. – diz Nicole estendendo um álbum ás duas raparigas. – Harry é para ti também.

Harry aproxima-se das primas que tomam o álbum na posse delas.

--Portem-se bem e M.J estás avisada…mais uma detenção e eu nem sei o que te faço.

M.J sorri sarcástica.

--Até um próximo dia minhas queridas.

Depois de Nicole se ir embora, Hayden olha melhor para o álbum na sua mão. Era com uma capa de veludo vermelha e gravado a dourado estava a dizer "Marauders Lda."

--Sempre com uma boa piada estes 4. – diz Harry rolando os olhos

Hayden abre o álbum e a primeira foto que vêm é uma foto de grupo. James e Lily abraçados a sorrirem e a acenarem. Nathan e Jennifer nas mesmas condições. Sirius e Remus tinham sorrisos estampados no rosto. Por incrível que pareça não havia ali lugar para Peter, o traidor. "Melhor assim!", pensaram os três que sorriram ao ver aquela foto.


	10. Chapter 10

_Depois daquele incidente em Godric's Hallow durante a gravação do videoclip de Hayden, que uma semana depois já era um dos maiores sucessos entre as adolescentes feiticeiras, M.J ficou muito preocupada com os estímulos de memórias da irmã. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo tinha dedo do Tom, mas antes de começar a ficar stressada com aquele assunto queria ter primeiro provas._

_Era apenas mais uma detenção, rodeada de livros carregados de pó e de histórias, com o Draco Malfoy…_

--Então M.J, vais-me dizer a razão de te afastares de toda a gente? – pergunta Draco pendurado na escadas catalogando um dos livros na prateleira superior, como se realmente aquilo não lhe interessasse, mas a verdade é que ele tinha achado esquisito o quanto ela se tinha afastado um pouco da irmã depois do último fim-de-semana.

_M.J olhou para ele do chão. Era anormal aquela situação. Geralmente eles ficavam aquelas horas calados a catalogarem os livros...desde que se tinham beijado, e ela tinha perdido o maldito mapa e a árvore genealógica...se tivesse decorado o nome do livro tinha sido fácil mas não o tinha feito..._

--Não te estou a entender. – respondeu M.J. indiferente

_Com um movimento rápido, Draco deixasse deslizar pela escada até saltar para o solo._

--Pois pois. –diz Draco apoiando-se na mesa olhando para M.J que estava sentada no chão, encostada á estante

--Para que esse olhar? Mas eu agora tenho de te dar explicações daquilo que faço e daquilo que deixo de fazer?

--Eu fiz uma única pergunta e tu respondes com duas. – diz sarcástico – e ainda dizes que não tens nada para falar...

_M.J cruza os braços com fúria._

--"_Só me está a irritar o presunçoso._" – pensa ferozmente

--Essa tua faceta de leoa das montanhas não me afecta nem me mete medo.

_Ela olha para ele com um olhar de que se funcionasse ele ali já não estava._

--Nem esse maldito olhar, por isso deixa-te dessas técnicas e explica-me. – diz ele desencostando-se da mesa e sentando-se ao lado de M.J. olhando para ela insistentemente

-- Se pensas que te vou contar alguma coisa estás muito enganado...

-- Eu tenho o tempo todo para esperar... – disse ele encolhendo os ombros

_Mary Jane olhou durante momentos para ele não acreditando naquilo e depois sorriu abanando a cabeça._

--Ás vezes consegues ser muito mimado.

-- Temos mais uma semana de detenção a cumprir, tens a certeza que não queres responder agora?

_M.J suspira frustrada._

--A principal razão por me distanciar de todos, é o facto de que se me ligar a essas pessoas, eu tenho medo de as perder...

--Porquê?

--Deixa-me falar, querias respostas vais tê-las...Eu tenho esse medo porque eu perdi os meus Pais da forma que tu sabes e…desde então tenho medo do que possa acontecer com as pessoas que eu mais amo.

--Humm...Entendi!

--Mas tu importas-te de me deixar falar e calar essa matraca? – pergunta ela mostrando-se zangada mas sorrindo

--Xiça…fala fala… - diz ele também rindo-se

_Ela sorriu um pouco mais deixando-o desconcertado com a beleza do sorriso, e ela encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele suspirando e fechando os olhos, enquanto ele metia o seu braço à volta dos ombros dela puxando-a para si._

--Mais tarde, cai na estupidez de me apaixonar por quem não devia e quando descobri quem ele era na realidade…fiquei cheia de ódio e de raiva….e é isso que eu sinto por ele…raiva, ódio e um pouco de pena também…

_Faz-se uns minutos de silêncio._

--Posso fazer uma pergunta?

--Não acabaste já de fazer uma?

_Draco rola os olhos._

--Ainda amas essa pessoa?

--Não…aos poucos outra pessoa começou ocupar a minha mente.

_Draco olha para ela com um pouco de esperança e pela primeira vez ele recebe um olhar doce dela. Não pensa duas vezes. Puxa-a para ele e beija-a com carinho._

_Mary Jane sorriu sob os lábios dele mas beijou-o com lentidão e ternura, depois passou para cima dele sentando-se no seu colo com as pernas de cada lado de Draco._

_Aos poucos eles foram afastando-se, olhando-se nos olhos um do outro e sorrindo levemente._

-- Espero que não me enganes loiro, e que não tentes dizer-me agora que isto não passa de uma curte, porque eu sinto que não é... – disse M.J.

-- Não é...eu realmente gosto de ti, mas não sei exactamente até que ponto... – disse Draco

-- Então é melhor irmos com calma...vamos tentar conhecer nos melhor está bem?

-- Então cala-te! – disse Draco tornando a assaltar os lábios de M.J.

**-**

_Hayden tinha ficado com Zac na torre dos monitores-chefe. Eram só eles os dois e o som do fogo crepitante na lareira de labaredas vivas. _

--És um sucesso. – comenta Zac que lhe beijava o pescoço sensualmente

--Sempre fui! – ri-se Hayden

--Convencida. – diz Zac apertando-a um pouco mais contra ele

--Mas isso tu já devias saber amor! – diz Hayden olhando bem dentro daqueles olhos que a cativaram desde o primeiro minuto

_Zac dá-lhe um beijo muito carinhoso. _

_Puxa-a mais contra si de modo a ficarem como um só corpo, aprofunda ainda mais o beijo passando-lhe as mãos pela cintura bem definida. Depois de romper o beijo, ambos ficam deitados lado a lado no sofá. Zac brincava com o cabelo de Hayden que á luz do fogo, parecia ouro reluzente._

_Não era preciso palavras para eles saberem o quanto se amavam. Não era preciso beijos para saberem o quanto precisavam um do outro. Apenas era preciso um toque, um olhar para saberem e sentirem tudo isso. Hayden acabou por adormecer._

--_"Parece mesmo um anjo...pena que vá ter de a magoar...e não sei se vou aguentar porque agora estou apaixonado por ela..."_ – pensou Zac com um olhar triste, mas depois sorriu ao ouvi-la suspirar e esqueceu aqueles pensamentos por momentos, preocupar-se-ia com eles mais tarde.

_Ele não a podia deixar dormir ali no sofá, de manhã ela acordaria com uma dor grande nas costas e além do mais ninguém a podia ver ali._

_Depois lembrou-se que haviam dois quartos naquela torre, um dele e o outro estava vazio. _

_Pegou nela ao colo e cuidadosamente subiu as escadas e deitou-a sobre a cama do quarto vazio. Desligou a luz com um movimento da varinha e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto._

**-**

_A porta da biblioteca deu um suave clic e eles olharam um para o outro, porque depois daqueles beijos tinham voltado a fazer as catalogações, mas haviam aqueles olhares cheios de significado e os pequenos toques que diziam mais que palavras._

-- Parece que está na hora... – disse Draco arrumando o último livro, e estendendo a mão a M.J. que a aceitou depois de arrumar os livros também.

-- Como é que vamos agir perante os outros? – perguntou M.J.

-- Com normalidade...por enquanto somos só amigos e depois à medida que nos vamos conhecendo vamos ver como isto fica, certo?

_M.J. sorriu-lhe concordando e chegou-se mais para ao pé dele. Draco olhou-a nos olhos e depois deu-lhe um beijo na testa._

-- Anda ruiva, tu estás cansada e eu também...e ainda por cima amanhã tenho treino depois das aulas... – disse ele suspirando cansado

-- O jogo vai ser contra o Grynffidor não é?

-- Exactamente...

-- Vai ser interessante ver a minha irmã e o Harry a jogarem...mas eu vou estar a torcer pelos Slyntherin...

-- Também se não o fizesses o caso ficava mal parado para o teu lado! – disse ele de forma ameaçadora e com um sorriso sarcástico

-- Eras capaz de me pôr de detenção? – perguntou ela sorrindo com inocência

-- Não me dês ideias, ruiva! – disse Draco rindo, fazendo com que M.J. se arrepia-se

_O riso dele era fantástico e vinha mesmo do fundo dele, não era forçado...e ela adorava-o...pena que ele não se risse tantas vezes..._

_Finalmente chegaram às masmorras e viram que Pansy e Blaise estavam a discutir um assunto qualquer, mas que quando os viram entrar de mãos dadas sorriram._

-- Finalmente chagaste Mary Jane! – disse Blaise – tenho um proposta a fazer-te vinda da minha editora...

_Mary Jane olhou para ele interrogativamente...o que queria uma editora de musica?_

_Ela olhou para Draco que encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça, depois olhou para Pansy que sorria misteriosamente, e finalmente para Blaise que parecia estar mais contente que o normal..._

-- bem...sou toda ouvidos... – disse ela

**-**

_No dia seguinte, Hayden acordou numa cama maior e mais confortável do que é costume, sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. Bocejou cansada. Quando olhou em volta viu que se encontrava num dos quartos dos monitores e adivinhou logo que tinha adormecido no sofá. _

_Saiu do quarto para encontrar Zac acordado e a ler._

--De manhã? És pior que a Hermione.

--Bom Dia Bela.

--Bom Dia amor. – diz-lhe beijando-o

--Dormiste bem?

--Vou pedir transferência para esta torre. A minha cama é pequena e comparada com aquela pouco confortável.

--Eu iria adorar se depois o Harry não viesse atrelado e a tua irmã não montasse um sistema de vigilância.

--Exagero!

--Oh sim?

--Até podes ter razão mas eu sei impor-me. – diz amuada. – Afinal que horas são?

--Sete da manhã.

--Ainda tenho tempo até o resto dos alunos se levantar. Tenho de ir tomar banho e vestir o uniforme. Até já.

--O meu beijooooooo??

--Coitadinho do menino!!

--Hayden!

--Pequeno-almoço!

--És má!

_Hayden sai a rir-se da torre deixando Zac para trás frustrado e pensativo._

**-**

_Depois do final das aulas do dia, M.J. não tinha vontade de se enfiar na biblioteca a fazer os trabalhos que tinha de Poções, onde por acaso até ia bem, mas tinha de perguntar uma coisa a Draco, já que ele era com a Hermione um dos melhores alunos e de transfiguração, mas esse era fácil. Além disso naquele dia, o frio parecia ser mais fácil de suportar e aquelas folhas douradas, vermelhas, laranjas e amarelas pareciam estar a chama-la, para sair._

_Então ela decidiu seguir as folhas e quando se deu conta estava no campo de Quidditch e os jogadores de Slytherin estavam a treinar já sob os resmungos e ordens de Draco, que no que tocava a treinos para um jogo era bastante exigente, e se fosse contra os Gryffindor então estava tudo estragado, mas alguns membros da equipa como Blaise e Pansy, já sabiam como ele era, mas os outros viam-no como um tirano._

_M.J. sentou-se numa das bancadas a observar o treino... ou diria antes Draco...a verdade é que era fascinante ver a frustração dele para com a azelhice do chaser, que era um aluno do último ano como eles chamado Smith, e o quanto ele se fartava de berrar com todos, completamente irritado_

--SMITH SE FOSSES MAIS RÁPIDO TINHAS APANHADO A QUAFFLE!

_O jogador olhou para Draco indiferente e continuou com o treino._

--PANSY! TOMA ATENÇÃO ÁS BLUDGERS!

_Pansy irrita-se com aquele último berro e com o bastão que trazia, faz toda a força para acertar na bludger que naquele exacto momento faz uma finta e o bastão acaba por acertar num dos chasers, que era se não outro que Smith, que começa imediatamente a cair da vassoura, pois o bastão tinha acertando-lhe na cabeça._

_Pansy fica aterrorizada, M.J de boca aberta e tira imediatamente a varinha fazendo com que o jogador não partisse mais nenhum osso enquanto Draco praguejava a torto e a direito._

_Todos os jogadores desceram e foram ter com o colega, quando lá chegaram ele estava deitado no relvado com golpe na cabeça a escorrer sangue. M.J. vinha a correr das bancadas aproximando-se deles._

-- Bem Pansy...isso é que foi um golpe...pena a cabeça dele não ser uma blugger... – disse M.J. sarcasticamente e com gozo

-- Blustrode, se vieste dar palpites então desaparece!! – diz Draco furioso e de mau humor – Pansy leva-o já para a enfermaria e fica lá até teres noticias da situação dele...

_Pansy fez isso imediatamente, enquanto os outros jogadores e M.J. olhavam para Draco que ainda não tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro e não parava de amaldiçoar a família de Pansy._

-- Draco... – começou Blaise

-- ESTÁ CALADO ZABINI!!

-- mas... – continuou Blaise

-- ESTÁ CALADO E DEIXA-ME PENSAR!! TEMOS DE ARRANJAR UM CHASER O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSIVEL!!

-- Eu posso substitui-lo... – disse M.J. descansada olhando para as suas unhas vendo se elas estavam perfeitas

_Draco parou de praguejar e de andar de um lado para o outro, olhando para ela com avaliação._

-- A M.J. realmente pode jogar, já que a equipa de Drumstrangue era treinada pelo Krum... – disse Blaise

-- Alguém pediu a tua opinião Zabini? – perguntou Draco com frieza

-- Não, mas...

-- Então reduz-te à tua insignificância e não penses!! – disse Draco interrompendo-o e voltando a olhar para M.J. enquanto se dirigia a ela – tens cá equipamento de quidditch?

-- Neste momento não, mas posso pedir à minha tia que o envie... – disse Mary Jane olhando agora para ele

-- hum...uma vez que estás de calças, vais subir na vassoura do Smith...

-- Prefiro a minha... – disse M.J. interrompendo-o

-- Eu não vou esperar que a vás buscar...

-- Accio vassoura da Mary Jane... – disse ela sorrindo com um sorriso inocente fazendo Draco suspirar ainda mais frustrado, vendo com uma vassoura aparecia, deixando ver um cabo preto com raios prateados, e uma cauda (N/A: não tenho nome melhor para descrever aquela parte com galhos ou como lhe queiram chamar que usamos para varrer) vermelha da cor do cabelo dela.

-- UAU!! – disseram todos

_Blaise aproximou-se da vassoura para a observar e ficou fascinado, aquela vassoura era algo fora de normal e não tinha marca._

-- Que vassoura é esta? – perguntou ele

-- Não faço ideia...só sei que é uma mistura da Nimbus com a Firebolt, que está prestes a sair...

-- Como a obtiveste? – perguntou Draco

_M.J. olhou com um bocado de nojo para a vassoura mas depois encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso frio._

-- Foi um presente de uma pessoa...

_Draco percebeu logo quem tinha sido a tal pessoa, mas não percebia porque é que ela ainda continuava com a vassoura, no entanto aquele não era o momento._

-- Sobe para a vassoura e vamos ver o que vales com a quaffle... – disse Draco subindo para a sua vassoura e começando a planar o campo sendo seguido dos outros

_Blaise atirou a bola a M.J. que a agarrou e começou a fazer fintas, com rapidez dirigindo-se para as balizas, onde Draco se encontrava._

_Ela pressionou a vassoura mais um bocado para ir para a frente, e quando estava quase a chegar às balizas fez uma finta para a esquerda marcando do lado direito._

_Os jogadores começaram a aplaudir e desde que o treino tinha começado eles viram Draco sorrir._

-- Estás admitida na equipa Bulstrode, agora vão todos para o balneário! – disse Draco

_Todos suspiraram de alívio e desceram para o vestuário enquanto iam conversando._

_M.J. dirigiu-se para as bancadas e foi buscar as suas coisas, mas ela manteve-se ocupada durante algum tempo, pois queria estar um bocado a sós com Draco, então ela estava a verificar aqueles que estavam a sair._

_Quando ela teve a certeza que já todos tinham saído menos Draco, ela entrou no balneário vendo que ele já começava a vestir o uniforme, se bem que ainda só estivesse de boxeres e de calças._

_Ela aproximou-se de mansinho por trás dele, sustendo a respiração e dando-lhe um beijo no meio das costas um palmo abaixo do pescoço._

_Draco sentiu-se arrepiar e virou-se de repente para trás vendo M.J. com um leve sorriso nos lábios_

_Ele sorriu também e tirou-lhe as coisas das mãos e pondo-as em cima do banco, para se voltar para os olhos de M.J. e abraçando-a._

-- O que fazes aqui? – perguntou ele

-- Vim aproveitar um bocado o tempo que temos antes do jantar... – disse ela – mas a verdade é que fiquei um bocado suada estava a pensar num banho contigo, mas adiantas-te...

-- Sempre posso tomar outro... – disse Draco levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivo

_Ela passou as mãos pelos braços nus dele, e ao passa-lo pelo antebraço dele, viu uma coisa preta._

_Draco sentiu a mão dela sobre a marca, e retraiu-se, tentando separar-se dela, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, pois ela tinha-lhe agarrado no pulso._

_M.J. sentiu o seu estômago dar voltas ao ver aquela marca, e ficou pálida começando a tremer. Ela olhou nos olhos de Draco e viu que ele estava assustado com a descoberta dela, temendo a reacção dela._

_Draco sentiu-a a tremer cada vez mais, até que a viu perder a força nas pernas e ela começar a chorar._

-- Shiuuu... – disse Draco – por favor Mary Jane, não me julgues por algo que carrego, eu gosto de ti, e não te estou a usar!!

-- Eu já devia saber que a minha maldição era gostar daqueles que estão do lado negro da linha, combatendo por uma causa nem cabimento... – disse M.J. num sussurro enquanto chorava

-- Apaixonaste-te por um Devorador? Quem era ele? – perguntou Draco sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes

-- Não chegou ainda a altura de saberes quem ele era... e agora que eu sei quem és, não podemos estar juntos... – disse ela afastando-se dele

-- Mary Jane... – disse Draco tentando aproximar-se mais dela

-- NÃO!! Deixa-me Malfoy!! – disse ela levantando-se

-- Não deixo Bulstrode!! Não te vou deixar ires assim, afastando-te de mim, logo agora que estamos bem!! – disse ele levantando-se também e pegando-lhe nos ombros enquanto a abanava levemente

-- Não percebes!! Se ele descobre que nós temos um caso tu estás morto!! – disse M.J. com pânico na voz

-- Eu não tenho medo dele, seja ele quem for!! – disse ele abraçando-a

_M.J. abraçou-o também descansando a sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e ouvindo as batidas fortes e rigorosas do coração dele, que parecia bater em sintonia com o dela._

_Ele levou uma mão ao rosto dela e levantou-o para olhar nos seus olhos._

_M.J. sorriu, e fechou os olhos pondo-se de em bicos de pés e pressionando os seus lábios contra os deles._

_Desta vez, ela não tinha razão para odiar, porque ele não tinha culpa de nada e também porque realmente começava a gostar dele...quase a ama-lo._

**-**

_Era o grande dia do jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Ambas as equipas estavam nervosas. Era sempre assim, especialmente naqueles jogos. Gryffindor e Slytherin eram as casas mais competitivas e rivais que Hogwarts podia ter._

_O estômago de Hayden andava ás voltas, como ela. Ela estava no balneário a andar de um lado para o outro e Ginny a ver._

--Por favor pára. – pede Ginny já com náuseas

--Desculpa, mas também…quem te manda olhar?

--Porque é que estás assim tão nervosa?

--A minha irmã disse-me que vai jogar com os Slytherin. E acredita que nos jogos, esquecemos que somos irmãs.

--Isto vai ser duro. Tu uma chaser, ela outra chaser….estou para ver estou…estou para ver que vocês vão arranjar sarilhos.

--Em Durmstrang o Krum já sabia as medidas a tomar connosco.

--Acho que o Dumbledore tem de lhe pedir uns conselhos.

--O Dumbledore é sábio…

--Mas os sábios têm limites.

_Hayden ri-se._

--Ao menos já te divertis-te um pouco. Agora vamos, o Harry já deve estar pelos cabelos de esperar.

_As duas saem do balneário. Hayden volta para trás a correr para buscar a sua vassoura. Quando aparece ao pé do resto da equipa faz-se silêncio. Ficaram todos a olhar para a vassoura de Hayden! A vassoura tinha um cabo negro e a cauda era em fios dourados e prateados._

--Sim? Nunca viram?

--Eu já muitas vassouras mas nunca uma como essa. – diz Harry

--Bem, esta vassoura foi um presente da minha irmã. Ela disse que era uma mistura de Nimbus com Firebolt.

--UAU! Deve ser bem rápida então. – diz Ron chocado

--Mais rápida que o vento sim. – diz Hayden

Zac estava muito calado a olhar para todos.

--Vamos ao jogo ou não? – pergunta impaciente Zac

--Vamos. Estão preparados? – diz Harry

--Sempre Capitão. – responde a equipa.

**-**

_Noutro balneário, Draco encontrava-se a resmungar pois M.J. ainda não tinha chegado e eles dentro de dois minutos tinham de estar no campo._

-- Será que ela não sabe que podemos ser desqualificados por causa do atraso dela?! – perguntava ele indignado e andando de um lado para o outro olhando de vez enquanto para a porta, até que esta finalmente se abriu e M.J. entrou com a cara neutra mas um bocado pálida e com algumas olheiras seguida de Pansy – finalmente chegas-te!!

-- Malfoy, hoje não estou para aturar as tuas indignações ou outra coisa qualquer por isso por favor vamos passar ao discurso e ao jogo! – disse M.J. de maneira fria e dura fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela

-- Estás bem Mary Jane? – perguntou Blaise

-- Não…devem ser nervos, afinal vou estar a jogar contra a minha irmã, e isso nunca aconteceu, pois nós em Dursmtrang éramos da mesma equipa… - disse M.J. suspirando

-- Bem…vamos que já está na hora! – disse Draco, mas sem parar de olhar M.J. apercebendo-se que aquilo que ela tinha não eram nervos de jogo…havia algo mais.

_Os jogadores começaram a dirigir-se para a porta enquanto Draco pegava num cotovelo de M.J. obrigando-a a acompanha-lo ficando para trás do grupo._

-- O que se passa Mary Jane?

-- Nada…não consegui dormir como devia ser esta noite…alguma coisa me perturbou os sonhos…e estou com um pressentimento tão mau…

-- Nada vai acontecer ruiva, e se acontecer eu vou estar aqui para te proteger… - disse Draco pegando-lhe no queixo e olhando-a nos olhos

-- Obrigada Draco… - disse M.J. sorrindo levemente

_Draco sorriu também e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, sendo observado por todos os outros jogadores._

_Blaise e Pansy olharam um para o outro e sorriram._

_Draco e M.J. separaram-se e olharam para os outros jogadores que não diziam nada só observavam._

-- Estão prontos para derrotar o leão? – perguntou Draco

-- SIM!! – gritaram todos sorrindo

_Depois dirigiram-se para o campo vendo que os Gryffindor já se encontravam lá._

-- Muito bem! Já sabem as regras do jogo, assim como já sabem que quero um jogo limpo! – disse a professora de voo.

**-**

_As equipas estavam posicionadas. _

_Hayden e M.J olhavam-se desafiadoramente com um sorriso um pouco maroto no canto dos lábios das duas. Zac estava muito tenso e nervoso, e Hayden também estranhou isso. Ele mal lhe falou durante a manhã e o pequeno-almoço e ela nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso._

_O apito surgiu e as equipas começaram a disputa. _

_Durante a primeira hora, aquilo foi bem renhido. As duas jogadoras que marcavam pontos quase simultaneamente eram Hayden e M.J. Nunca ninguém as tinham visto de tal maneira competitivas._

_Hayden e M.J. estavam tão empenhadas em jogar e a demonstrar o quanto eram boas que só pararam quando ouviram gritos e olharam para o céu vendo-o negro e com mais alguma coisa..._

--A MARCA NEGRA! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo chocadas

_M.J sentiu-se em pânico quando olhou para o chão e viu a cara dele a olhar directamente para ela. _

_Hayden estava apavorada. As bancadas, o chão.. tudo estava a ser invadido por pessoas encapuzadas e máscaras negras. _

_Soltou um grito quando foi atirada da vassoura abaixo e ouviu outro da sua irmã. _

_No momento seguinte, uma mão fria segurava-lhe o braço. E esse gelo, quase que lhe entrava no sangue. Foi atirada para o chão e sentiu uma varinha sendo apontada a ela._

_Tudo se estava a passar muito rápido. A visão dela estava enevoada e o corpo dorido pois ela tinha caído directamente no chão._

--Voldemort…és tu não és? – pergunta com ódio

_Recebeu uma gargalhada maléfica._

--COMO É QUE VAI SER?

_A voz dele ecoou por todo o estádio e arredores._

--JUNTAS-TE A MIM OU VAIS VÊ-LA MORRER COMO ELES?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

_Todos observavam como aquele rapaz de cabelo escuro e pele branca vestido de negro, subjugava Hayden ao seu poder sem poderem interferirem, mas eles também olhavam para Harry, porque alguns sabiam que Hayden era prima dele, e outros, porque era do conhecimento geral, era o verdadeiro inimigo de Voldemort._

_Todos os jogadores desceram das vassouras e pousaram suavemente no chão._

_M.J. estava mais pálida do que antes e assustada. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer de novo! Não com a sua irmã…_

_Harry observava Hayden que se tentava soltar mas não conseguia, tendo pensamentos semelhantes aos de Mary Jane._

-- Larga-a Voldemort!! – disse Harry – não a envolvas numa disputa que só nos diz respeito aos dois!!

-- Desta vez não quero nada contigo Potter!! É com ela! – disse ele apontando para M.J.

_Todos olharam para ela até mesmo a irmã algo incrédulos._

_O que queria ele com a Mary Jane? O que se passava realmente?_

-- Já tens a minha resposta Tom… - disse M.J. suavemente, surpreendendo Harry e mais alguns com aquilo que ela lhe tinha chamado

_Draco apercebia-se agora que o rapaz de quem ela tinha gostado tinha sido o próprio Voldemort, e que o ódio que ela agora lhe professava era devido à morte dos pais…e talvez a algo mais…_

-- Então isso quer dizer que a posso matar? – disse ele dirigindo a varinha para as têmporas de Hayden que olhava assustada para a irmã

_Desde quando ela conhecia Voldemort? Ele não tinha sido o assassino dos seus pais? Como é que ela podia falar com ele como se…como se fossem íntimos um do outro?_

-- NÃO!! – gritou Zac correndo para a frente tentando alcançar Hayden

-- PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!! – disse uma voz forte e poderosa, que todos reconheceram como sendo de Dumbledor

_Zac viu-se ficar de repente com os movimentos presos e olhava com medo para Voldemort, que olhava para ele com frieza e com um sorriso sarcástico._

-- _"Eu dei-te uma missão simples MacKenzie…parece que a concluis-te com sucesso, mas depois temos de falar melhor…"_ – disse Tom usando a Legitemância

-- Tom… porque não largas a Menina Bulstrode? – perguntou Dumbledor suavemente

-- Lamento muito Dumbledor, mas ela é essencial para aquilo que quero… - disse Voldemort – estou à espera da tua resposta Mary…

_Draco que se encontrava ao lado de M.J. sentiu como ela ficava tensa, e olhou para ela, vendo que as lágrimas começavam a aflorar-lhe os olhos, e por isso pegou-lhe na mão tentando passar-lhe força, e esse movimento não passou despercebido a Tom, que olhou para eles com raiva._

_Ela era sua! Se ele não a podia ter mais ninguém podia…_

-- Tic tac tic tac...O tempo está a passar M.J…. – disse ele

_Ela olhou para os olhos da irmã e viu que o medo estava espelhado neles… ela apertou então a mão de Draco e soltou-a depois caminhando com decisão para Tom._

-- Mary Jane… - chamou Draco num sussurro

-- M.J….não!! – disse Harry agarrando-lhe num braço

-- Ele não me vai fazer mal Harry…e ela é minha irmã…

-- Quando voltar teremos de falar Menina Bulstrode… - disse Dumbledor suavemente e passando-lhe confiança com o olhar.

_Mary Jane continuou a caminhar para o Tom mas parou a pouca distância dele._

-- Solta a minha irmã… - disse ela

-- Com todo o prazer… - disse Tom e atirou-a para a frente fazendo com que ela caísse nos braços de M.J.

_Hayden abraçou-se a Mary Jane a chorar de raiva e de medo. Ela ansiava pelo momento em que estaria frente a frente com Voldemort para poder vingar os pais, mas quando a oportunidade surgia ele simplesmente a subjugava ao seu poder e ameaçava a irmã…porque queria tanto ele Mary Jane?_

-- Vai ficar tudo, Hayden… - sussurrou M.J. no seu ouvido e deu-lhe depois um beijo na testa, empurrando-a depois para os braços de Harry que se tinha aproximado

-- Eu não deixar que faças isto… - disse Harry

-- Cuida dela até à minha volta, Harry… - disse M.J.

_Ela virou-lhes costas e olhou nos olhos de Tom com ódio._

-- Podes ter meu corpo mas nunca terás a minha mente e o meu coração… - disse ela com ódio

-- Eu conseguirei ter mais do que o teu corpo Mary… garanto-te… - disse Tom

-- Lord… - chamou Draco – gostaria de me juntar a vós também…

-- Já tens a marca jovem Malfoy… mas parece que queres algo mais… - disse ele olhando de Draco para M.J. – sabes onde deves aparecer…

_Ele agarrou numa das mãos de M.J. e aparatou com ela._

-- NÃO!! – gritou Hayden tentando soltar-se dos braços de Harry

_O resto dos Devoradores da Morte desapareceram também. Draco ainda ficou durante um momento a olhar para o vazio, mas depois os seus olhos depararam-se com os de Dumbledor._

-- Podes ir Draco… depois quero falar contigo e com a Mary Jane…

_Draco assentiu e desapareceu também._

_Todos olharam para Dumbledor que parecia pensativo olhando para Zac e depois para todos os outros._

-- Acho melhor irmos todos para o meu gabinete enquanto o Senhor Potter e a Menina Granger, acompanham a Menina Bulstrode e o Senhor MacKenzie à enfermaria.

**-**

_M.J. sentiu aquela reviravolta no estômago, de quem aparata, e viu-se no que parecia ser um hall de entrada com quatro escadarias, que pareciam identificar as alas Norte, Sul, Este e Oeste._

_Tom olhava para M.J. vendo como ela observava aquilo tudo sem qualquer emoção. Ela nunca lhe pareceu mais bonita do que naquele momento, pena que quando ele tentasse aproximar-se dela, ela se afastasse… parecia que as palavras da tal profecia estavam certas… ele apaixonar-se-ia por alguém a quem ele tinha provocado grande sofrimento, e que ela seria o seu fim, antes mesmo do começo._

_Um barulho característico de quem aparata foi ouvido e ele ao virar-se para trás viu que se tratava de Draco Malfoy, e então voltou a recordar o gesto que ele tinha feito para M.J._

_M.J. ao ouvir aquele barulho olhou para trás e viu também Draco, que apesar de o esconder estava preocupado… ela conseguia ver aquilo pela maneira como ele tinha o corpo._

-- Vamos falar no escritório… – disse Tom – sigam-me!

_Ele tornou a pegar na mão de M.J. e empurrou-a para ela o seguir. _

_Ela olhou para trás para Draco directamente nos olhos com alguma tristeza, enquanto via que ele agora estava preocupado mas absorvia tudo aquilo que estava ao seu redor._

_E ela também o fez…ela não iria permanecer do lado dele para sempre, teria de voltar a Hogwarts e nessa altura ela falaria com Dumbledor. Mas agora devia meter a sua mente limpa de qualquer sentimento._

**-**

_Hayden tinha desmaiado nos primeiros passos que deu depois do que aconteceu._

_Harry insistiu em ficar com ela na enfermaria, para que quando acordasse, ela pudesse ter alguém em quem confiar ao lado. É claro que Harry não ficou sozinho, debaixo do manto de invisibilidade Ginny ficou com ele, senão a Madame Pomfrey não a iria deixar. Quem saiu de imediato da enfermaria foi Zac, que a mando de Dumbledore não foi autorizado a aproximar-se de Hayden. Harry, sem saber bem a razão, ficou com a sensação de que Zac não era quem ele aparentava ser._

_Mas naquele momento o que realmente lhe ocupava a mente era Mary Jane, que estava nas mãos do seu pior inimigo e Hayden que por pouco não acabou como os pais e como os tios._

_Zac estava apavorado. Ele sabia a quem devia temer, e não era a Voldemort, era a Dumbledore. Mal a gárgula se fechou atrás dele, ele sentiu a mão poderosa de Dumbledore no seu pulso e de seguida uma forte dor percorreu-lhe o braço e a marca negra ficou á vista._

--Um traidor? Um traidor em Gryffindor?

--Professor eu…eu…eu foi obrigado a tornar-me um devorador…

--Que razões tiveste tu? Poder?

--Não. Voldemort ameaçou os meus Pais.

--Eu sempre reparei que eras um jovem poderoso com muito potencial de batalha, e que o chapéu teve uma luta para te por entre Gryffindor ou Slytherin.

--Sim, e como os meus Pais são aurors poderosos…Voldemort ameaçou que os matava se eu não me aliasse a ele. Eu sei que não tenho perdão…mas…

--Qual foi a missão que ele te deu este ano?

--Aproximar-me da Hayden Bulstrode Professor.

--Para quê?

--Voldemort não explica as suas razões…faz apenas os pedidos.

--Um egoísta como sempre. Mas deixa-me adivinhar…não esperavas que caísses nos encantos da menina Bulstrode, não é assim?

--Nunca conheci ninguém como ela. Ao início era só mesmo trabalho, mas deixou de ser no momento…

--…no momento em que te apaixonas-te por ela.

_Zac olha envergonhado para o chão._

--Zac, estou disposto a fazer um trato contigo.

--Tudo Professor.

_Dumbledore conjura um frasco de Veritasserum (__**N/A:**__ Eu sei lá se é assim xD) e entrega-o a Zac._

--Bebe, preciso de ter certezas.

_Depois de Zac beber a poção, senta-se._

--O teu nome?

--Zachary David McKenzie.

--Idade?

--17 anos!

--Com que idade te juntas-te aos Devoradores?

--16 anos.

--Livre vontade?

--Não.

--Estás disposto a ajudar a Ordem da Fénix, tornando-te um espião, sabendo que isso te pode arriscar a perder a própria vida?

--Sim.

--Amas a Hayden?

--Sim.

--Tens lealdade a Voldemort?

--Não.

--Tens-me lealdade?

--Sim!

--Estás disposto a fazer um juramento inquebrável de como irá proteger a Menina Bulstrode até ao fim?

--Sim.

--Zac…temos um trato.

**-**

_Harry estava já a começar a dormitar quando Hayden dá um enorme grito._

--Hayden! Hayden tem calma.

--Harry, ele não pode…a minha irmã…o que há entre eles?...o que é que aconteceu?...

--Tem calma. Ainda existem poucas respostas para as tuas perguntas. Mas o Voldemort levou a M.J com ele.

--Temos de a resgatar.

--Não sabemos onde eles se encontram, tens de ter calma.

--Mas Harry, eu não posso, simplesmente eu não posso ficar sem a minha irmã.

--Eu sei Hayden. Eu agora que vos tenho, também não vos quero perder. Vocês são a única família que me resta.

--E o Zac? O que é que lhe aconteceu?

--Ele está com o Dumbledore. Tem calma.

--Mas eu preciso de saber se a Mary Jane está bem Harry.

--Hayden! Ouve-me…a tua irmã é forte. E pelos vistos o Voldemort não a queria magoar. Ela deve estar bem. Agora tens de descansar, foi uma pressão emocional enorme para ti hoje.

--HARRY! Eu não sou fraca. Porque é que sempre me tratam como a mais fraca? Como a menina que precisa de mais descanso? EU NÃO VOU PARTIR! Eu preciso de a encontrar, nem que para isso eu tenha de defrontar o próprio Voldemort.

--Estás a dizer disparates Hayden. E ninguém está a dizer que és fraca…

--Então porque é que me tratam como tal? Porque é que eu sou sempre a mais frágil?

--Hayden…eu…eu não sei. Nós só queremos o teu bem.

--Mas eu não quero que vocês se sacrifiquem por mim. Eu não quero que a minha irmã sofra por minha causa. Eu também me posso defender.

--HAYDEN! Por favor dorme ou vais obrigar-me a estuporar-te?

_Hayden viu nos olhos do primo que ele não estava a brincar por isso deitou-se novamente na cama ficando a olhar para o tecto._

--"_Mas para onde é que ela foi? Onde é que eles estão? Que tipo de relação mantêm? O que se passou hoje?"_ – eram perguntas que lhe assaltavam a mente e cada vez que fechava os olhos via a luz verde fluorescente que matou os Pais

_Harry ficou pensativo recostado no cadeirão quando secretamente foi abraçado por Ginny._

--Descansa…ela amanhã está melhor! – sussurra Ginny

--Ela é casmurra.

--Parece ser de família.

**-**

_M.J. observava todo o escritório quando sentiu Draco ir contra a parede._

_Ao virar-se viu que ele se estava a contorcer no chão e que Tom tinha uma varinha apontada para ele._

-- Atreves-te a roubar aquilo que me pertence Malfoy? – perguntou Tom de maneira fria

-- TOM PÁRA!! – gritou M.J. atirando-se contra ele, de maneira a tirar-lhe a varinha

_Tom sacudiu o braço e atirou M.J. ao chão, lançando de novo um feitiço a Draco._

-- Se eu não te posso ter mais ninguém pode!!

_M.J. levantou-se e procurou nas suas vestes a sua varinha achando-a, proferiu um feitiço contra Tom que estava desprevenido fazendo com que ele fosse parar contra uma estante de livros, e correu para Draco que se via agora livre do feitiço_

-- M.J... – chamou Draco arfando

-- Shiuu...não fales!! – disse ela, mas logo sentiu-se ser afastada do corpo dele e viu que Tom voltava a atacar Draco, mas correu para ele e meteu-se em frente da varinha fazendo com que o feitiço acabasse por lhe ser dirigido

_Naquele momento Tom parou de conjurar o feitiço e aproximou-se rapidamente de M.J. que tinha caído de joelhos no chão e estava a chorar, mas sem proferir um único som._

-- Porquê Mary? – perguntou Tom aos seus ouvidos abraçando-a

-- Porque o amo Tom... – disse M.J. com simplicidade

-- Se lhe queres poupar a vida, junta-te a mim, aos Devoradores...e sê minha!

-- Mary Jane...não faças isso... – disse Draco num sussurro

-- Aceito, Tom... – disse M.J. olhando-o nos olhos

_Tom assentiu sem esboçar um único sentimento, e pegando no braço esquerdo dela fez uma marca muito diferente das outras._

_No braço de M.J. podia ver-se agora uma serpente enrolada._

-- Malfoy, a Mary irá ajudar-te a chegar até aos teus aposentos, depois virá ter comigo...aos meus! – disse Tom

_Draco não disse nada, simplesmente assentiu._

_M.J. levantou-se para ajudar Draco, mas Tom impediu-a._

-- O meu beijo?

_M.J. virou-se para ele e encostou os seus lábios aos dele beijando-o sem vontade e sem qualquer sentimento, coisa que Tom sentiu mas deixou transparecer que aquilo não o afectava._

-- Agora vai... – disse ele separando-se dela e vendo como ela levantava com cuidado Draco, desejando poder ter de novo aquele amor dedicado a si

**-**

_Hayden adormeceu pouco tempo depois, estava demasiado exausta para resistir a o que quer que fosse. Harry e Ginny deixaram-na descansar saindo da enfermaria. Ao saírem esbarram com Zac que tinha um ar terrível._

--Tudo bem Zac? Parece que viste um fantasma! – diz Ginny sorrindo de mansinho

--Não vimos todos? – responde Zac rolando os olhos cansado

--Tens razão. Aquele homem mete medo até a T-Rex. Acredita em mim quando digo isto…não sabes o que é estar possuído por aquele…aquele…aquele maníaco depravado.– diz Ginny encolhendo-se, lembrando-se do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. – Se não fosse o Harry, eu a esta hora já não estava aqui.

--_"Ah, foi ela a rapariga que o Tom possuiu e atiçou a Basilisk. Vendo bem, ela não podia ser muito poderosa."_ – pensa Zac lembrando-se de algumas histórias que lhe foram ditas por Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy

--Vais ver a minha prima? – pergunta Harry um tanto ou quanto frio

--Sim. Está a dormir?

--Agora está. Mas há bocado acordou inquieta. – diz Harry

--Não te preocupes, eu não a acordo.

--O que é que o Dumbledore queria contigo? – pergunta Harry desconfiado

--Pediu-me para levar a Hayden para a torre dos monitor-chefe de modo a ficar lá mais protegida. Eu encarreguei-me de a proteger. Nunca se sabe o que passa pela cabeça do Voldemort.

--Só isso? – diz Ginny surpreendida

_Zac tinha ficado no mínimo três ou quatro horas a falar com Dumbledore._

--Sim e mais umas regras de segurança a aplicar e uns feitiços a serem feitos na torre. Só isso. – responde um pouco melancólico

--Até amanhã Zac. – diz Harry passando por ele indiferente

--Descansa. Pede há Poppy uma poção qualquer para conseguires dormir direito…estás com um ar terrível. Confia em mim. Ela sabe resolver estas situações. – diz Ginny seguindo Harry

_Zac fecha os olhos, terrivelmente exausto. Entra dentro da enfermaria e senta-se na poltrona ao lado da cama da Hayden. Fica pensativo._

--_"Mas aonde é que eu me fui meter?"_ – pensa com horror Zac

_Harry e Ginny acabavam de entrar na sala comum dos Gryffindor quando foram logo bombardeados de perguntas por Ron e Hermione._

--HEY! OH…tenham calma. – diz Harry irritado sentando-se

--Okay Okay…calma. Mas então a Hayden? – pergunta Hermione

--Está estável, mas não esta muito bem. – diz Ginny

--Naturalmente. – diz Ron

--Harry o que é que se passa? – pergunta Hermione

--Não confio no Zac. Não sei porquê mas acho que ele não aparenta ser quem mostra. – diz Harry um pouco sério

--Mas o Zac é nosso colega desde o primeiro ano. – diz Ron

--Sim, mas desde o ano passado que ele mudou. Não me lembro de o ter visto lutar na batalha que se deu. – diz Harry

--Toda a gente estava misturada e espalhada Harry, é natural. – diz Ginny

--Seja como for… - diz exasperado Harry. – Eu. Não. Confio. Nele. E ponto final.

_Os quatro mantiveram o silêncio. A mente de Harry divagava par aonde é que M.J e Draco, que milagrosamente tinha mudado, se encontravam._

**-**

_M.J. abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou para a cama deixando Draco deitado lá enquanto com a varinha fechava a porta._

-- Não devias ter aceitado Mary Jane... – disse Draco – eu nao mereço aquilo...

-- Conhecemo-nos em pouco tempo Draco, mas eu sinto que te conheço desde sempre, e a verdade é que amo-te...não seria capaz de te ver ali, no chão a ser atacado sem possibilidade de te defenderes!

-- E agora passaras a noite com ele! – disse Draco com frieza e mágoa

_M.J. subiu para cima da cama e abraçou-se a Draco com força._

_Ele reparou que ela tremia. Devia ter permanecido calado em vez de ter a acusado quando ela só fizera aquilo para o proteger._

_Naquele momento a porta abriu-se e eles separaram-se rapidamente, mas viram que quem entrava era Narcissa e Lucius._

_Narcissa correu para eles, e abraçou brevemente Mary Jane, para depois abraçar com força Draco._

_Mary Jane saiu da cama para deixar que ela ocupasse o seu lugar, enquanto Lucius também a abraçava._

_Draco tinha ficado espantado com o abraço de afecto que a mãe tinha dado a M.J., mas ficou sem palavras ao ver que Lucius a abraçava com força._

-- Nós avisamos-te Mary Jane! – disse Lucius, afastando-se dela suavemente olhando-a nos olhos - devias ter permanecido em Durmstrang...

-- Sabias que não podia!! Algo me puxava para cá, e não era o Tom... – disse M.J.

-- Pensei que odiasses os meus pais...pelo menos o meu pai... – disse Draco

_M.J. sorriu levemente e depois olhou para Lucius._

-- Faz tudo parte do plano para que ninguém desconfie, que ele e a tua mãe ajudaram a minha tia a esconder-nos... – disse M.J.

-- Por isso é que tu chamas-te a minha mãe de "Cissy" no primeiro dia em Hogwarts... – disse Draco pensativo

-- Em parte sim...mas agora temos todos de ter cuidado, pois agora eu e o Draco caminhamos sob cascos de vidro... – disse M.J.

-- Ele fez alguma coisa? – perguntou Narcissa, referindo-se a Tom

-- Tentou matar o Draco...

_Lucius praguejou, enquanto Narcissa abraçava com mais força Draco. Eles quase tinham perdido o seu filho._

-- Tenho de ir... – disse M.J.

-- mas...- começou Draco

-- Quando regressarmos a Hogwarts, Draco... – disse M.J. – aí estaremos mais à vontade...

-- Nós iremos tentar falar com o Dumbledor... – disse Lucius

-- Façam isso com o maior cuidado possivel...

-- M.J...eu tenho aqui um mapa deste sitio... – disse Draco, fazendo com que ela olhasse bruscamente para ele

-- Onde o achas-te?

-- No primeiro dia de detenção quando sais-te da biblioteca com fúria... – disse ele estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho para ela e sorrindo com algum sarcasmo, porque esse dia tinha sido o do primeiro beijo deles.

_Mary jane aceitou o pergaminho corando levemente, e desdobrou-o sorrindo. Era aquilo mesmo... e ela que pensava nunca mais voltar a ver aquilo...agora teria de conseguir ficar sozinha em algum sitio para o tornar igual ao Mapa dos Marauders e do Vermelho._

-- Obrigada...e já sabem...tomem cuidado!

_Eles assentiram, e M.J. deu um último olhar a Draco e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si encostou-se nela e suspirou. Tinha de ser forte agora...agora não era só a vida dela que estava em causa, e em caminhou-se para descer as escadas, caminhando para a ala norte onde sabia agora encontrar-se o quarto de Tom._

_Ela admirou-se com a magnitude e a grandiosidade do palácio, pois cada ala parecia ter a sua própria estátua como se cada ala tivesse um propósito ou representasse alguma coisa. As suas escadas eram de mármore branco com pequenas raízes de prateado e em alguns pontos pareciam brilhar, mas elas estavam tapadas por uma enorme tapeçaria verde escura._

_M.J. subia aquelas escadas vagarosamente absorvendo tudo o que a rodeava, fascinada com as figuras de anjos e demónios que o próprio mármore representava, mas com cores imaculadamente brancas. O corrimão era envolvido em ouro, também com os desenhos góticos, que davam uma aparência surreal e de encanto a todo o castelo. No final do corredor ela poder ver uma enorme janela com um vidral lindíssimo que parecia representar uma mulher ruiva subjugando os seus poderes a uma cobra…_

_Ela desviou o olhar daquele vidral ao oouvir uma porta ser aberta e ver Tom a sair de um quarto parecendo zangado._

_Tom tinha estado a falar com Nagini, a sua cobra, mas parecia que ela estava de mau humor…não conseguia compreender como é que ela podia sentir ciúmes da M.J… ele suspirou e saiu do quarto, mas sentiu que estava mais alguém no corredor por isso parou e olhou em frente deparando-se com o olhar curioso e de algum ódio, de Mary Jane._

-- estava à procura do teu quarto… - disse M.J. com frieza e uma pontada de ódio

-- é do sitio de onde sai… podes ir entrando e preparando-te eu vou só tratar de umas coisas e já venho ter contigo… - disse ele passando por ela sem lhe tocar, o que deixou M.J. curiosa e supreendida

_Ela dirigiu-se para o quarto dele, e viu que este tinha as paredes todas pintadas de branco, mas que o tecto parecia conter todas as constelações existentes do universo e isso fascinou-a. Uma cama alta e larga, representando o gótico, com colunas altas e um pequeno véu para os dias de calor, de maneira as melgas não morderem as pessoas estava localizada quase no meio do quarto, com uma colcha verde escura de reflexos dourados e pretos._

_Num canto estava uma secretária com vários papeis e uma poltrona, noutro canto junto da lareira estavam três sofás, sendo um comprido e os outros dois pequenos, de cor preta, sob uma carpete bege e peluda._

_Mary Jane suspirou e foi até ao armário para torcar de roupa e poder tomar banho, mas um pequeno silvo fez com que ela parasse e se mantesse à escuta. Ela olhou para todos os lados e viu então um moviemento em cima da cama. Ao aproximar-se pode ver que era uma serpente…sem saber exactamente o que estava a fazer começou a falar serpentes._

-- quem és tu? – perguntou M.J.

-- Nagini…sou o animal de estimação do Voldemort…

-- não devias ser maior?

-- sim devia, mas este é o produto de um feitiço…posso concluir que sejas a Mary Jane?

-- sim…concluis bem…

-- eu não me devia intrometer mas sabes que ele te ama, não sabes?

-- bonita maneira de o mostrar… - disse M.J. demonstrando ironia

-- nada foi planeado… e apesar do que possas pensar ele respeita-te…mas já falei de mais…

_Naquele momento a porta do quarto abriu-se suavemente e Tom entrou, olhando de Nagini para M.J._

-- espero que ela não te tenha assustado…

-- de maneira nenhuma…até estávamos a ter uma conversa interessante… - disse M.J.

_Nagini sibilou alguma coisa incompreensível, e deslizou da cama para o chão saindo do quarto._

_M.J. pegou numa das camisas pretas de Tom e dirigu-se para a casa de banho onde tomou banho saindo logo depois já sentindo-se melhor, para encontrar Tom deitado na cama só com as calças de um pijama largas preto, reencostado na cabeceira da cama._

_Ela aproximoou-se do outro lado da cama suavemente, sentindo o olhar dele queimando sobre ela. Ela sabia o que ele queria, mas não sabia se estava preparada para ser dele._

_Ela subiu para cima da cama e deitou-se. Logo depois Tom também se deitou apoiando-se num cotovelo enquanto olhava para ela._

_M.J. sentiu-se incomodada e virou o seu olhar para ele._

-- não te vou forçar a nada Mary… só te peço que durante os tempos que venhas cá, dormas nos meus braços…

_Mary Jane ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras mas não disse nada, simplesmente assentiu e aproximou-se levemente de Tom, enquanto ele punha os braços à volta dela, apertando-a contra o seu corpo._

-- amanhã regreserás a Hogwarts…mas durante os próximos fim de semanas virás para cá…entendido?

-- tenho jogo aos fim de semana, Tom… e daqui a dois será o baile de Inverno…

-- então nesses dois fim de semanas não virás…é simples, de resto nem que eu te vá buscar, tu virás para aqui comigo…

-- como queiras… - disse ela num sussurro

_Tom sorriu levemente e as luzes apagaram-se, e em breve ele tinha adormecido sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos._

_No entanto para M.J. foi difícil de adormecer, uma vez que ela só conseguia pensar em Draco, na irmã e em Harry…mas logo depois relaxou levemente e adormeceu._

**-**

_Hogwarts ainda se encontrava em silêncio, adormecida, quando Draco e M.J. foram deixados aos seus portões._

_Eles encaminharam-se para o grande salão, mas o Professor Snape e a Professora Minerva interpuseram-se nos seus destinos e levaram-nos à presença de Dumbledor._


	12. Chapter 12

_O dia amanheceu cedo quando a Madame Pomfrey deu alta a Hayden, que se sentia a pessoa mais triste daquele mundo. Nada parecia perfeito e Hogwarts não ajudava a levantar a moral. Andavam todos preocupados e em alerta máximo. O que tinha acontecido no jogo ainda estava bem vivo na memória de muita gente. Principalmente na mente de Hayden._

_Ela entrou na sala comum perturbada e nem ligou a Ginny ou Hermione que compreenderam a situação dela. _

_Depois de tomar um duche que a fez ficar um pouco mais relaxada e descontraída, vestiu o uniforme e saiu para a sala comum._

--Bom Dia Hayden, sentes-te melhor? – pergunta Harry

--Sim. Obrigada.

--Deves estar a morrer de fome Hayden. Vamos até ao Salão comer qualquer coisa. – diz Ron

--Ron parece impressionante. Só pensas em comer. Respeita as outras pessoas pelo menos. – diz Hermione

--Eu por acaso até estou com um pouco de fome. – diz Hayden rindo-se

--Vês Hermione? – diz Ron com um ar triunfante

--És mesmo impossível. – resmunga Hermione

--Mas tu gostas dele assim Hermione, não digas que não. – diz Ginny

Hermione ruboriza profundamente enquanto Ron dá uma gargalhada abafada.

--Vamos descendo. Vocês não são os únicos com fome. – diz Harry rindo-se

--Vocês por acaso viram o Zac? Eu quando acordei já não o vi…

--A última vez que o vi ele estava a entrar na enfermaria. – diz Ginny

--Não te preocupes Hayden ele deve estar a tomar o pequeno-almoço. – diz Hermione

_O salão estava muito silencioso. Mais do que aquilo que era costume. Os Slytherin é que pareciam um pouco agitados. _

_Hayden mal entrou no salão olhou esperançosamente para a mesa dos Slytherin, mais especificamente para Blaise e Pansy que captaram o olhar dela e abanaram a cabeça negativamente. _

_Hayden suspirou e procurou desta vez Zac, mas ele não estava em lugar que se visse. Ginny meteu-lhe uma mão confortante no ombro e conduziu-a até há mesa dos Gryffindor. _

_Dumbledore estava a olhar para ela com um olhar vigiador, o que incomodou Hayden um pouco. Ela agora sentia-se demasiado protegida. Ela detestava quando aquilo acontecia. _

_Ela tentava comer alguma coisa mas não conseguia pois estava preocupada com a irmã, e parecia que todos os alunos também estavam preocupados com o ataque do dia anterior, pois não paravam de falar sobre isso, e de vez enquanto ela sentia os olhares dos alunos das outras casas sobre si. No entanto se antes o barulho era pouco, ele acabou por cessar mal duas pessoas entraram no Salão._

**-**

_Zac sentia-se desconfortável naquelas vestes negras. Naquela capa negra que trazia nas costas. _

_Encontrava-se em Basilisk Hall._

_Antes de entrar respirou fundo, aquilo iria ser difícil e talvez um ou dois cruccious. Entrou decidido ignorando o resto dos devoradores que o olhavam de lado, mostrando-se desconfiados. Afinal o seu pequeno deslize do dia anterior já devia ter chegado aos ouvidos de todos. _

_Chegou á ala este, local onde o escritório de Voldemort se encontrava. Respirou fundo antes de bater á porta que segundos depois se abriu magicamente._

--Mandou chamar milorde?

--McKenzie…finalmente chegas-te. Temos umas contas a acertar não é assim? – perguntou Voldemort reencostando nas costas da cadeira e mexendo com a varinha entre os dedos, olhando-o ameaçadoramente

--O que o milorde desejar.

--Zachary, as tuas acções ontem foram despropositadas…

--Milorde, eu tentei manter o meu disfarce. Como namorado da Bulstrode, eu devia mantê-la segura e não vê-la ser sacrificada. Fiz apenas o que pensei que seria melhor para me continuar a manter sob disfarce.

--Vais negar o teu amor por ela? – perguntou Voldemort estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente e metendo os cotovelos sobre a mesa, poisando a cara nas mãos

--Não milorde, eu não vou. – disse Zac levantando o queixo com orgulho e coragem

--Admiro a tua patética coragem, se bem que ela é uma boa escolha…forte, puro-sangue, uma mente alargada…dava uma óptima devoradora, se não fosse a santa que é. – disse Voldemort com sarcasmo

--Não duvide do poder da Hayden milorde. Ela tem muitas capacidades escondidas.

--De certo que sim. Mas McKenzie…até onde pretendes levar esta farsa?

--De certo que o Milorde ainda vai precisar muito dela.

--Sim, ela pode vir a ter as suas utilidades, bem pensado…mas não recompensa os erros e os deslizes que tens cometido. – disse Voldemort mostrando-se pensativo

_Zac olhava para o rapaz à sua frente sem piscar os olhos e sem ousar mexer-se, à espera de mais alguma coisa da parte dele, mas então ele lembrou-se de Draco e de M.J….saberiam eles alguma coisa, sobre ele?_

--Não McKenzie, seu incompetente…achas mesmo que eu ia deletar-te? – perguntou Voldemort, pois apesar de se mostrar pensativo e concentrado, o pensamento de Zac tinha-lhe sido berrado na mente, o que o acabou por irritar

--Desculpe Milorde.

--Pelos vistos o Dumbledore descobriu quem tu eras…o que é que ele fez?

--Chamou-me um traidor da pior espécie e que me iria manter debaixo de olho.

--E foi só isso? – perguntou ele olhando atentamente para Zac, tentando ouvir mais algum dos pensamentos dele, mas parecia que a mente dele se encontrava vazia…ou ele estava a esconder-lhe alguma coisa…na verdade aquilo não lhe interessava

--Milorde sabe que com Dumbledore poucas palavras podem querer dizer muito.

--És esperto McKenzie, é pena seres tão…imaturo. Eu tenho outra missão para ti. Nada de complicado.

--Tudo ao seu dispor milorde.

--Irás vigiar o Malfoy bem de perto. Se eu descubro que ele tocou na Mary e tu não me disseste…bom…não queremos imaginar isso pois não?

--Não milorde.

--Podes ir, a tua namoradinha deve estar muito solitária. – disse ele com sarcasmo e um sorriso irónico

_Zac fechou o punho com aquelas palavras mas conseguiu controlar-se fazendo uma vénia e saindo do escritório._

_No hall de entrada de Basilisk Hall, Zac preparava-se para desaparecer quando Lucius e Narcissa apareceram impedindo-o de partir._

--Tu decerto não vais denunciar o Draco e a Mary Jane pois não? – pergunta Lucius

--Eu já estou a arriscar muito. – diz Zac

--Zac, por favor. Eu era amiga da tua Mãe, tu e o Draco brincaram juntos… - pede Narcissa suavemente

--Cissy…não te preocupes. Eu não sou um traidor, vocês sabem porque estou aqui. Por mim, o Draco fica bem, mas ele tem de ter cuidado!

--Obrigada Zac. – agradecem os Malfoy

_Zac faz um gesto com a cabeça em sinal de despedida e desaparece._

**-**

_M.J. e Draco entraram pouco depois no Salão Grande, já vestindo o uniforme dos Slytherin, e sentiram todos os olhares pousados em cima deles assim como o silêncio que se formou, Hayden levantou-se muito rápido assim que viu a irmã á porta do Salão e arrastou-a para o jardim. _

_M.J não resistiu, apenas pensou nas palavras certas para lhe dizer, pois não lhe poderia contar nada, a pedido de Dumbledor, e teria de a afastar do caminho de Tom e da Ordem._

_Quando as duas ficaram totalmente sozinhas, ao pé da fonte, foi Hayden quem começou a falar._

--O que é que te aconteceu ontem há noite? Aonde foste? Aonde estiveste?

-- Acho que o que aconteceu ontem foi visto por todos não? Eu tive de ir com o Voldemort! Aonde fui e onde estive não te diz respeito…

--Não me diz respeito? EU SOU TUA IRMÃ!! E porquê que ele te quer do lado dele? Que relação é que tu tens com aquele assassino?

--Não te posso dizer e se te contasse tu não irias entender… nem eu própria entendo…- disse M.J. com a voz baixa sem qualquer sentimento, se bem que houvesse uma quebra na voz denunciando a tristeza

--MAS EU PRECISO DE SABER!!

--Estás a ser muito mimada. – disse M.J. friamente e em voz baixa, que se Hayden tomasse mais atenção veria que era o significado para ela ter cuidado com aquilo que estava a dizer e iria dizer

--DEIXA SER!! Eu não me importo com isso!! Só quero que me contes a verdade!!

--Hayden, tenta entender… - começa M.J. esticando o braço esquerdo para meter a mão no ombro da irmã, mas fazendo com que a maga revele um bocado da sua marca chamando à atenção de Hayden

_Hayden agarrou no pulso da irmã com força e rasgou-lhe a manga. A marca da serpente estava lá._

--"Bolas, esqueci-me do feitiço!"- pensa frustrada M.J. ao ver a irmã ficar pálida

--É diferente…a tua marca é diferente de todas as outras… Como tu não é? Tu para ele és diferente…como ele para ti é diferente… - diz ela soltando o pulso de M.J. e começando a afastar-se para trás

--Hayden… - chama M.J. tentando alcança-la

--Traidora… - sussurrou Hayden com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos

--Não…ouve-me…tu não entendes…

--Tu devias ter pensado na consequência dos teus actos! Já pensas-te nos avós? Na Tia? Naquilo que os Pais pensariam se estivessem aqui?

--MAS ELES NÃO ESTÃO!! ESTÃO MORTOS!! E TU PARECE QUE AINDA NÃO ENTENDESTE ISSO!! – diz M.J arrependendo-se logo daquelas palavras.

--Eu entendo que eles estejam mortos... Mortos por ele e pelo grupo ao qual te foste juntar. Deves ter muito prazer em estares no grupo com mais poder não é? Adeus Mary Jane.

_Hayden virou costas á irmã e entrou dentro do salão onde todos ficaram a olhar para ela._

--O QUE FOI? NUNCA VIRAM?

_O grito que ela deu foi suficiente para todos voltarem a prestar atenção ao pequeno-almoço._

--"Metediços…" – pensa com fúria

**-**

_Draco tinha visto quando Hayden tinha arrastado M.J. para o jardim e por isso tinha-as seguido discretamente ouvindo tudo o que era dito entre as irmãs e sentindo a dor que M.J. também sentia. _

_Quando Hayden saiu do pé da irmã ele abraçou M.J. por trás vendo como ela começava a chorar._

-- Ela tem razão…eu sou uma traidora… - disse M.J. virando-se para frente de Draco e abraçando-o com força pela cintura

-- Só a queres proteger, M.J….e ela não consegue compreender isso… tens de ter calma…

-- Não consigo…não agora que pensava ter a minha vida toda organizada, e já nada me podia perturbar…

-- Lamento muito…

-- Não lamentas mais do que eu…

_Draco queria perguntar-lhe se ela realmente tinha passado a noite com Tom mas tinha medo do que podia vir a descobrir, por isso abraçou-a unicamente, até que ouviu um pequeno silvo e sentiu M.J. ficar rígida e afastar-se dele olhando para o chão. Ele também olhou para o sítio que ela olhava e viu uma serpente._

_M.J. ficou espantada ao ver Nagini mas também contente, se bem que ela pudesse ir contar a Tom o que se passava, e a serpente pareceu adivinhar os seus pensamentos já que silvou alguma coisa e M.J. sorriu._

-- Consegues entende-la? – perguntou Draco com espanto

-- Dentro dos possíveis assim como também me consigo fazer entender por ela…

-- E o quê que ela disse?

-- Que estava aqui para me proteger… não de ti mas do próprio Tom, que podia estar em qualquer lugar desde que assim quisesse…

-- Então só tenho a agradecer… - disse Draco – mas agora ambos precisamos de descansar…

-- Posso ficar contigo no teu quarto? – perguntou M.J.

-- Sim podes…

_Os dois encaminharam-se para as masmorras entregues aos pensamentos que tentavam adivinhar o que o futuro lhes reservava._

**-**

_Já tinha quase anoitecido quando Mary Jane e Draco foram acordados por bicadas insistentes na janela, mas demoraram alguns momentos a acordar dos seus sonhos, deparando-se com o olhar um do outro e reparando que estavam abraçados._

_Draco levantou-se imediatamente ao aperceber-se disso, abrindo a janela e duas corujas entraram trazendo um pergaminho, cada uma que entregaram a M.J., partindo de seguida._

-- Então? – perguntou Draco

-- O meu tio Sirius e a minha tia Nicole tomaram conhecimento do que se passou e estão a dizer para eu comparecer perto do lado da floresta negra…

-- Eu vou contigo… será o melhor a fazer…

_Ela assentiu e depois olhou para as suas roupas._

-- Tenho de mudar de roupa…não vou sair de uniforme…esperas por mim lá em baixo? – perguntou ela

-- Sim…mas não demores muito! – disse ele sorrindo e avançando um bocado para ela querendo, dar-lhe um beijo

_Ela apercebeu-se do desejo dele, ao olhar para os seus olhos e sorrindo levemente acabou por lhe meter os braços à volta do pescoço apertando-o contra si e beijando-o, levantando-se logo de seguida da cama, deixando-o com um olhar espantado e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e deu graças a Merlin por não estar lá ninguém._

_Ela tomou banho e vestiu umas calças de ganga pretas largas, com uma camisa negra sem decote, um casaco de lá preto e um gorro preto para lhe esconder os cabelos. Calçou uns ténis pretos, e dirigiu-se para a sala, vendo que lá só se encontravam primeiristas, e que Draco já estava à sua espera vestido de forma semelhante com a sua._

_Eles seguiram para fora do castelo sorrateiramente evitando passar pelos corredores que todos os outros passavam, saindo para a Floresta Negra, sempre de varinha em punho, pois nunca se sabia o que podia acontecer._

_Quando chegaram ao lago viram que eram os primeiros a chegar, mas logo depois um cão e uma coruja vermelha chegavam e transformavam-se em Sirius e Nicole._

_Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro por breves instantes, e M.J. percebeu ali a faísca da atracção._

-- O quê que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

_Draco e M.J. olharam um para o outro dando um sorriso discreto…aquilo ia ser interessante._

-- Vim saber o que realmente se passou com a minha sobrinha! – disse Sirius – e tu?

-- Ela também é minha sobrinha!! És completamente irresponsável! Ainda vais tornar a ser preso de apareces assim de cada vez que os teus sobrinhos correm perigos! – disse Nicole

-- Já disse que assim que meter as mãos no Peter serei ilibado! – disse ele aproximando-se dela

-- E enquanto isso dedicas-te a fazer estas aparições! – diz Nicole aproximando-se dele também, ficando os dois com os narizes a tocarem-se

-- Crianças! – resmungou Mary Jane, fazendo-os olhar para ela e verem Draco ao seu lado

-- O quê que ele faz aqui?! – perguntou Sirius apontando para ele com uma varinha

-- Olá para ti também, Sirius! – disse Draco com ironia

-- Bem…ele é teu primo, certo? – perguntou M.J. – e estava comigo quando mandaram as corujas além de ter ido comigo quando o Voldemort apareceu…

-- O quê que aconteceu Mary Jane? – perguntou suavemente Nicole, vendo nos olhos da sobrinha que algo não estava nada bem

-- Lembras-te de eu andar a sair furtivamente de noite tanto de casa, como de Durmstrang?

-- Sim… o Krum não me parava de mandar algumas corujas por causa disso… – disse Nicole

-- Era por causa de Tom…

-- Tom? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto que Nicole permanecia calada

-- Tom Riddle – esclareceu Draco

-- O QUÊ??? – gritou Sirius escandalizado e surpreso

-- Por favor Sirius, Nicole, não me julguem, já basta eu ter de me afastar da minha irmã… - pediu M.J. aproximando-se deles os dois e agarrando no pulso deles

-- Calma querida! – disse Nicole abraçando-a e vendo como ela começava a soluçar, a chorar desesperadamente

-- Mary Jane, nós só queremos saber o que se passou… - disse Sirius passando-lhe uma mão pelo gorro, fazendo com que este caísse e o cabelo dela se soltasse brilhando como uma chama naquele escuro

-- Conheci-o quando vinha a sair de um bar, ele veio contra mim, beijou-me e depois desapareceu, mas quando tivemos aquela visita à Rússia, ele apareceu, e falamos…depois disso seguiram-se os encontros ocasionais, até que descobri quem ele era, quando Peter Pettigrew, apareceu com outros Devoradores e tentaram matar-me… ainda não sei como consegui escapar, mas escapei, e aí todo o ódio que sentia pelo assassino dos meus pais substituiu o amor, que aos poucos ele tinha despertado em mim…depois evitei qualquer coisa que ele me pudesse enviar ou tentar encontrar-se comigo…

-- Ou seja, aquela explosão na torre em Durmstrang, foi tudo planeado por ti… - disse Nicole

-- Sim…

-- Mas a Hayden sabia de alguma? – perguntou Sirius

-- Claro que não!! Eu fiz de tudo para a provocar naquele sítio, de maneira a que conseguíssemos ser expulsas…era uma maneira de eu conseguir que ele não chegasse até ela, usando-a…mas parece que só consegui adiar o momento. – disse M.J. suspirando tristemente

-- Ontem durante o jogo eles apareceram e ele ameaçou a Hayden…a Mary Jane viu-se obrigada a juntar-se a ele, e eu não pode deixa-la sozinha…por isso acabei por aceitar finalmente tornar-me Devorador da Morte – disse Draco

-- O que vocês fizeram foi muito arriscado! Principalmente para ti Mary Jane!! – disse Nicole – ele pode querer muito mais do que a tua simples presença…e tu sabes disso…

_Sirius e Draco olharam para elas sem entender aquilo._

-- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntaram os dois

_Nicole olhou para M.J. como que a pedir-lhe autorização, e ela assentiu saindo dos seus braços e dirigindo-se para a beira do lago._

-- A M.J. consegue fazer magia sem usar a varinha e mover-se mais depressa quando necessita do que um bruxo normal, e isso pode ser produtivo para o Voldemort… - disse Nicole

_Draco e Sirius olharam para M.J. incrédulos enquanto ela se virava para eles suavemente sorrindo discretamente_

-- Mas assim como o Draco já viu eu consigo falar serpentês… o que me leva a ser considerada a herdeira dele… - disse M.J.

-- Mas como é que consegues falar serpentês? – perguntou Sirius

-- É algo que ninguém sabe responder… - disse Mary Jane encolhendo os ombros

-- Vocês já falaram com o Dumbledor? – perguntou Nicole

-- Já…e já temos uma missão… - disse Draco

-- Como assim uma missão? Vocês ainda são crianças! – disse Nicole

-- Também não exageres Nicky… - disse Sirius – eles já tem 17 anos…sabem aquilo que querem…

-- Ainda são crianças!! – disse Nicole cruzando os braços, mostrando-se amuada

_Draco, Sirius e M.J. riram-se suavemente, e Sirius foi abraça-la, enquanto M.J. e Draco se olhavam sorrindo._

-- Nós vamos ajudar a Ordem a obter mais informações sobre os Devoradores e sobre o Tom… - disse Draco

-- O Draco vai estar mais ocupado com os Devoradores e eu com o Tom… - disse M.J.

-- Isso é muito arriscado!! Amanhã vou falar com o Dumbledor! – disse Nicole

-- Eu vou contigo… - disse Sirius

-- Não sejas parvo!! Se alguém te vê lá, pode desconfiar!! – disse Nicole

-- Ninguém na escola sabe quem eu realmente sou, e ninguém está à espera que eu vá até Hogwarts falar com o director…

-- Façam como quiserem, nós temos de ir! – disse M.J.

_Nicole e Sirius abraçaram M.J., e enquanto Nicole abraçava também Draco, Sirius olhava-o._

-- Toma conta dela, Malfoy!

-- É o que vou fazer, Black! – disse Draco sorrindo e pegando numa mão de M.J. tornando a puxa-la para os caminhos para da Floresta Negra

_Sirius e Nicole observaram-nos a desaparecerem, mas vendo como eles pareciam ser feitos um para o outro._

-- Achas que alguma vez seremos assim? – perguntou Nicole

-- Acho que já o somos… - disse Sirius olhando-a nos olhos


	13. Chapter 13 part I

Capitulo XIII

**(Parte I)**

_O ambiente em Hogwarts não era dos melhores, pois depois de Voldemort ter aparecido, os alunos tinham ficado com algum medo, mas o pior dos ambientes era o ódio que Hayden parecia agora ter à sua irmã. Nem mesmo Harry ou Zac conseguiam falar com ela por causa da irmã._

_Por outro lado Mary Jane parecia começar a definhar, a perder o seu brilho, e ninguém em slyntherin conseguia fazê-la alimentar-se como devia ser, além de que ela permanecia agora calada nas aulas, e atenta, para grande contentamento dos professores mas também para preocupação deles, pois eles sabiam que ela não era por natureza, uma pessoa quieta e calada._

_Para aliviar um pouco tudo isto, o Baile de Inverno estava já a chegar e agora todos estava preocupados em arranjar par e fatos, todos menos Mary Jane e Blaise, que se encontravam na Sala das Necessidades, onde se encontrava um piano de cauda preto._

-- Parece-me que está perfeito…não? – perguntou Blaise

-- Está mais que perfeito!! – disse M.J. dando um sorriso verdadeiro, o primeiro em dias

-- Achas que ela vai gostar?

-- Qualquer rapariga gosta deste tipo de coisas… - disse ela dando-lhe um sorriso fraco

-- Estás bem, Mary Jane? – perguntou ele preocupado

-- Não…mas espero vir a estar em breve! – disse ela encostando a sua cabeça ao ombro dele – mas agora temos de sair daqui para irmos almoçar, já que depois ainda temos de nos arranjar para o Baile…

-- Já tens par?

-- Espero que sim… mas vai ser um bocado complicado…treinas-te aquilo com a Hayden?

-- Sim treinei…

-- E ela desconfiou de alguma coisa?

-- Nem em sonhos!!!

-- Ainda bem!! Agora vamos!

_E os dois saíram da Sala das Necessidades, dirigindo-se para o grande salão enquanto falavam de como iria ser a festa, quando Luna apareceu e se juntou a eles._

-- E esperas que aconteça alguma coisa de especial nesta festa, Luna? – perguntou M.J. como quem não queria nada

-- Espero que seja divertida…mais nada…porquê?

-- Oh!! Nada não! É que hoje parece que tudo pode acontecer e espero que sejam coisas boas…

-- Vais ver que sim!! – disse Luna com entusiasmo entrando agora no salão – eu…eu vou sentar-me com a Ginny ok?

-- Estás à vontade Luna! – disse M.J. sorrindo-lhe mas agarrou-lhe no braço impedindo-a de se afastar ainda – como está a minha irmã?

-- Tenta parecer que está bem, mas não está…no entanto de vocês as duas, eu esperava-a ver pior, e a ti na mesma…e não é isso que está a acontecer…toma cuidado Mary Jane… - disse Luna

-- eu tento…prometo! – disse M.J. com um sorriso fraco

_Luna retribuiu o sorriso e depois beijou Blaise, que retribuiu com muita paixão e significado._

_M.J. viu aquilo com um pouco de tristeza, e olhou para a mesa da sua casa, vendo que Draco também olhava para ela sorrindo-lhe, sem ligar para aquilo que dois jogadores de slytherin estariam a falar._

_Ela olhou para Blaise e vendo que ele ainda estava ocupado dirigiu-se para a mesa dos slytherin ficando sentada em frente a Draco. Este sorriu-lhe levemente e continuou a comer, enquanto ela fazia o prato dela. _

_Durante todo o almoço os olhares eram lançados, e Pansy e Blaise notavam bem que havia ali atracção e isso era o mais fascinante, mas eles perguntavam-se também quanto tempo faltaria para que eles os dois ficassem juntos, se bem que eles soubessem que de alguma maneira a Mary Jane estava agora catalogada como impossível de ser conseguida, mas não deixava de ser a mais desejada._

-- Então qual é a miúda que vais levar ao baile, Draco? – perguntou Pansy como quem não queria nada

-- Ainda não sei… - disse Draco, olhando de esguelha para Mary Jane

-- Como não sabes? – perguntou Blaise

-- Porque ia pedir-lhe e vocês decidiram começar a falar… - disse ele com ironia

_Mary Jane sorriu disfarçadamente, mas não deixou de prestar atenção porque estava curiosa._

-- M.J. queres ser a minha acompanhante? – perguntou Draco, para surpresa dela e antes que Pansy e Blaise pudessem falar

-- Aceito, com todo o prazer! – disse ela sorrindo

-- Então fica para às 20 horas na sala comunal ok?

-- hum-hum! – concordou M.J. levantando-se – Blaise anda que ainda temos de acabar uma coisinha

-- Mas…eu ia ter com a Luna…

-- Vais estar com ela no baile a noite toda, portanto tira esse rabo do banco e e anda!

-- M.J. se querias apreciar o meu rabo era só dizeres, mas infelizmente ele já tem dona…

-- Zabini!! Poupa-me!!! – disse M.J. rolando os olhos com impaciência

**-**

_Entretanto a sala comum dos Gryffindor tinha seis pessoas excessivamente estudiosas. _

_Ginny e Harry estudavam Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, Ron estava a tentar aprender o que Hermione lhe dizia, se bem que ela começasse a ficar nervosa pois ele não aprendia nada e Hayden que estava no mundo da Lua a estudar com Zac, que parecia andar estanho. _

_Com um suspiro frustrado, de quem não tem paciência, Hayden pousa a pena novamente e fica a olhar pensativa para a janela. Uma almofada atirada á sua cabeça acorda-a para a realidade.  
_  
--Sim Ginny? - responde Hayden pegando na almofada vinda da direcção do casal

--Ah! Acordas-te! - ri-se Ginny com simpatia. - Ouvi falar do teu concerto de Natal! Que tal vai ser? Tens ensaiado dia e noite!

--Oh minha querida, vais ter de ir assistir! - diz Hayden olhando com um pouco de arrogância por cima do ombro

--Zac! Como é que tu...a aturas? - pergunta Ginny bem disposta

_Zac olha para Ginny e para Hayden, dá um fraco sorriso e abana a cabeça querendo ficar fora do assunto.  
_

-- Covarde… - diz Hayden baixinho picando-o, recebendo unicamente um sorriso fraco e um olhar de esguelha

--Corre o boato de que existe um espião do Voldemort em Gryffindor. - diz Harry continuando a escrever, como se aquilo não fosse muito importante

_Zac estava a escrever quando a ponta da pena parte e Harry olha de soslaio para ele, com um ar tremendamente desconfiado.  
_  
--Harry, isso é impossível, as pessoas de Gryffindor são as mais leais. - diz Hermione

--Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo... - diz Harry novamente com um tom gelado

--Mesmo assim Harry eu também não acredito nisso! - diz Ron

--Zac? Concordas? - pergunta Harry olhando-o com um olhar de olhos verdes gelados

--Concordo contigo Harry. Nem todos aparentam aquilo que são. - diz Zac indiferente, como se aquilo não lhe importasse

--Já conheces-te alguém? - pergunta novamente Harry

--Não conhecemos todos alguém falso? Que eu me lembre Harry, o Pettigrew, era Gryffindor e acabou por se revelar um traidor. - disse Zac

--Zac! - diz Hayden rispidamente, tentando chama-lo à razão

--Deixa Hayden, ele tem razão. Mas eu também já não suporto estar aqui fechado mais tempo. Vou comer qualquer coisa lá em baixo! - diz Harry arrumando as suas coisas saindo da sala comum depressa

--É melhor eu ir falar com ele. - diz Ginny saindo disparada para ir ter com Harry

--Bem, Ron...nós precisamos de...er...quer dizer...nós temos umas coisas a tratar....bem...no salão, para o Baile. Vamos. - diz Hermione atrapalhada arrastando Ron por um braço

_Sozinhos, Hayden estava a olhar Zac com um pouco de mágoa.  
_  
--És mesmo insensível. Tinhas de falar desse traidor? Que entregou os meus tios e o meu primo? Qual é a tua Zac?

--Desculpa Hayden. Eu fui longe demais mas o Harry parecia que queria afectar-me de algum modo.

--E tu arranjas-te maneira de o magoar mais fundo não é? Pois olha, tu tens Pais, cresces-te com eles e tiveste o amor dele. Queres saber o que o Harry teve? ZERO! Daquilo que tu tiveste foi ZERO. E eu apenas tive aquilo que tive graças á minha tia e aos meus avós. E o Harry é filho único...eu...eu tenho a minha irmã.

--Já pedi desculpa. Hayden, a minha vida também não é nem foi perfeita. Eu também tive problemas como todos os outros.

--Os teus pais não morreram assassinados, assim como não os vistes morrer à tua frente… - disse Hayden de maneira fria

_Zac calasse, realmente ele tinha ido longe demais mas foi a única maneira de tirar o Harry do seu caminho.  
_  
--Ouve Hayden, desculpa! Disse aquilo de boca para fora. Foram e são dias muito stressantes.

--Mas abusas-te Zac. Tu tens estado diferente ultimamente, o que se passa?

--Ando preocupado!

--Com quê?

--Com os meus problemas.

--Eu sou tua namorada. Penso que merecia saber mais do que isso não achas? Bem...não deves achar, tens andado tão distante que ate te esqueces de mim não é? Pois então fica lá sozinho com os teus problemas.

_Hayden atira com os livros para cima da mesa e sai da sala comum como um furacão.  
_  
--_"A minha missão é protegê-la, mas que raio é que eu vou fazer agora?"_ - pensa Zac exasperado

_Hayden estava a descer as escadas furiosa quando esbarra em M.J e Blaise.  
_  
--Estás bem Hayden? - pergunta Blaise

--Óptima Zabini. - responde sacudindo a capa

--Hayden... - começa M.J

--Tu está calada. Para pessoas como tu já eu perdi a paciência. – disse ela olhando para a irmã e vendo como ela ficava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, e reparando ainda, como os olhos dela tinham perdido qualquer brilho e ela estava mais magra, acabando por se sentir um bocado culpada por estar a falar assim para a irmã

--É seguro ensaiar contigo hoje? - pergunta Blaise com ironia

--Claro que sim, desculpa lá o meu mau-humor Blaise, não tens culpa de nada. Dá-te jeito na sala das necessidades daqui a três horas?

--Sim. Só tenho de despachar aqui o meu compromisso com a tua irmã e depois vemo-nos.

--Qual irmã? – perguntou ela fazendo-se de desentendida e de maneira fria

_Mary Jane inspirou fundo, o que acabou por chamar a atenção de Hayden e de Blaise que olharam para ela preocupados, no entanto M.J. desviou o seu olhar do deles._

-- Já acabamos Blaise, se quiseres podes ir treinar o que quer que seja com ela… -disse M.J. erguendo o queixo – no final disto tudo Hayden, irás arrepender-te de tudo o que me estás a fazer, e então será tarde de mais!

_E dizendo aquilo começou a caminhar para longe deles deixando uma Hayden com lágrimas nos olhos e um Blaise preocupado e furioso para trás._

-- Eu disse a mim próprio que não me ia meter, Hayden mas estás a pedir por um bom puxão de orelhas…

-- Ninguém te pediu opinião Zabini…

-- Mas eu vou dá-la na mesma… as coisas não giram à medida do teu desejo ou dos teus sonhos! Se abrires os teus lindos olhos, vais ver que toda a gente está numa pilha de nervos preocupada com um possível novo ataque a Hogwarts e a tua irmã tem tentado de todos os meios proteger-te…talvez esse seja o problema…estares protegida de mais…

_Hayden ia abrir a boca para falar durante mais um bocado, mas Blaise curto-a continuando a falar._

-- E quando te decidires a fazer isso observa a tua irmã, e repara como ela perde aos poucos o seu brilho interior, a alegria, o sorriso, tornando-se fria e quase incapaz de sentir o que quer que seja…assim como está a ter uma alimentação péssima, devido a uma zanga com a irmã, a única que ela tem e mais adora na vida!

_E dizendo aquilo também ele seguiu em frente, pelo mesmo caminho que M.J. antes tinha seguido tentando encontra-la._

_Hayden observava Blaise a afastar-se, com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara, sentindo-se culpada…culpada de não facilitar as coisas para a irmã, e notando agora, que se a irmã se juntou a quem juntou foi por alguma razão muito forte, já que ela sempre tinha dito que nunca se juntaria ao assassino dos pais… ela limpou as lágrimas e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, para ver acabava de fazer os trabalhos, que não eram poucos!_

_Blaise foi encontrar M.J. na sala comunal dos Slytherin, abraçada a Draco, sem deitar uma única lágrima. Ele aproximou-se dela e meteu-lhe uma mão na cabeça._

-- O que quer que seja que se esteja a passar, eu quero ajudar-vos…- disse ele olhando para Draco

-- E eu também! – disse Pansy aproximando-se deles

-- Não quero mais ninguém envolvido nisto…não aguento mais sofrer… - disse M.J. fechando os olhos e escondendo a cara no pescoço de Draco, que simplesmente a apertou com mais força

**-**

_Finalmente o dia D tinha chegado, e todos em Hogwarts encontravam-se ansiosos pela festa, pois pelo que se tinha falado a Hayden Bulstrode iria dar um mini-concerto, e um novo artista iria ser apresentado._

_Talvez aquilo fosse suficiente para que as pessoas se acalmassem um bocado, no entanto as noticias não deixavam de chegar, e novos ataques eram vistos todos os dias, se bem que de maneira inofensiva._

_Quando chegou às 20 horas, as grandes portas do Salão Grande abriram-se, mostrando uma decoração totalmente natalícia._

_Num canto estavam as árvores de natal, todas enfeitadas de maneira diferente. No tecto, tudo mostrava-se infinito e de um azul tão escuro que parecia preto, no entanto podia ver-se um céu estrelado com uma lua cheia, propicia a fomentar o romance entre os alunos._

_Todos falavam ansiosos para que a festa começasse. O palco estava montado e de vez em quando ouviam-se vozes apressadas. _

_Zac estava juntamente com Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Harry. Harry, não estava lá muito confortável com a presença de Zac. Ginny tentava manter os ânimos calmos enquanto Hermione discutia com Ron como era feito um concerto muggle._

--Isto vai começar atrasado! – diz Zac olhando para o relógio

--Começa sempre. A Hayden deve estar a ser preparada para entrar em palco. – diz Hermione

--As mulheres e as maquilhagens….sempre as mesmas… - diz Ron revirando os olhos

--Vai tu para o palco. De certeza que até meterias maquilhagem. – pica Ginny

--Está calada. Cada vez mais convencida. – diz Ron

--Mau, Ron…não trates a tua irmã assim. – diz Harry

--É, e a culpa é tua! – diz Ron novamente

--Eu sei que o Harry é só boas influências para mim. – diz Ginny agarrando-se ao pescoço de Harry beijando-o

--Vocês os dois menos. – diz Ron

--Eu gosto de demonstrar o afecto que tenho pela minha namorada em público. Já isso não se aplica a algumas pessoas, não é? – diz Harry

--Não sei a que é que te referes! – diz Ron olhando noutra direcção

--Claro que não, tu sabes não é Hermione? – diz Ginny

--Ginny presta atenção ao teu namorado não á minha vida pessoal, não sejas cusca, isso é rude. – diz Hermione

--Tanta palavra quando dizias apenas "Mete-te na tua vida!". – murmura Ginny

--Hey, olhem…vai começar. – diz Zac virando-se para o palco

**-**

_No salão comunal de Slytherin, Draco e um outro aluno, esperavam por Mary Jane e Pansy._

_Draco, estava vestido, com um fato a imitar a moda medieval, no casaco, com uma camisa cinzenta clara que realçava ainda mais os olhos dele, aberta nos primeiros botões mostrando um bocado do peito, e uma capa preta com reflexos verdes._

_O outro rapaz era um pouco mais baixo que Draco, de cabelo preto liso curto, de olhos castanhos, e pele morena, vestindo um fato normal preto, com camisa branca, e uma capa prateada._

-- Mas será possível que elas nunca mais desçam? – perguntou Draco, suspirando exasperado

-- Parece que elas já vem lá… - disse o rapaz

E _efectivamente, naquele momento ouviram-se vozes e pequenos risos, seguidos dos saltos de sapatos a baterem na madeira das escadas, de alguém que as descia._

_Pansy foi a primeira a aparecer com um vestido de alças finas apertadas no pescoço de cor rosa claro, que ficava justo no peito, com uma fita a preto logo debaixo do peito, com um laço atrás, acabando por cair solto até aos pés. O cabelo preto curto, encontrava-se preso num elegante rabo-de-cavalo._

_Mary Jane apareceu logo a seguir, com um vestido longo preto, com alguns brilhantes no final, de alças grossas, com um decote em bico, e o cabelo ruivo, encontrava-se liso fazendo um pequeno encaracolado nas pontas, com uma fita preta a prende-lo. E trazia a marca da serpente à mostra de forma orgulhosa._

_Tanto Draco como o rapaz olhavam para elas com boca aberta e fascinados com a sua beleza._

-- Achas que morreram Pansy? – perguntou M.J. com um sorriso sarcástico

-- Parece que sim… - disse Pansy rindo

_Draco e o rapaz aclararam as gargantas e aproximaram-se delas._

-- Estão lindas! – disseram os dois

-- Obrigada – responderam elas

_Pansy e o rapaz caminhavam mais à frente, deixando assim que Draco e M.J. pudessem falar sem serem ouvidos._

-- Não achas que isto é arriscado de mais? – perguntou Draco

-- Não…eu não estou a fazer nada de mal, por isso não compreendo para que te preocupas… - disse ela olhando-o com um sorriso meigo

-- Estás preparada?

-- Estou nervosa… - disse ela rindo com nervosismo

-- Vai tudo correr bem! Mas porque não escondes-te a marca?

-- Ela não é igual às outras e não tenho medo do que possa acontecer!

_Ele assentiu e ambos entraram no salão, vendo que ele estava quase cheio, dirigindo-se para uma mesa onde Luna e Blaise já se encontravam, mas passado pouco tempo Blaise despediu-se deles, dizendo que tinha de ir fazer umas coisas, deixando todos curiosos, menos Luna e Mary Jane que já sabiam o que era._

-- Quando é que será que começa o espectáculo? – perguntou Luna

-- Já vai começar! – disse Pansy

* * *

**NA:** O que acham que vai acontecer?? Vão aparecer mais duas partes! ^^ Esperemos que gostem e obrigada a todos os que tem comentado a fic, e tem vindo lê-la, pena é que não digam nada... :P

Beijo

_Cathy & Jane_


	14. Chapter 13 part II

**-**

**(Parte II)**

_O palco que entretanto tinha estado às escuras encontrava-se agora apenas com uma luz branca fixa num ponto. Uma rapariga loira, de olhos cinzentos, de apenas 5 anos estava sentada no palco, de pijama cor-de-rosa, chinelos brancos e agarrada a um peluche branco. _

_A música começou então a tocar…_

**-Simple having a wonderful christmas time-**

_A menina ri-se e sai a correr do palco para entrarem 6 alunas do 1º anos, das quarto equipas, vestidas de vermelho e de branco a executarem a mesma coreografia e a cantarem._

**A wonderful christmas time  
(wonderful christmas time)  
A wonderful christmas time  
(wonderful christmas time)**

_Depois de executarem a dança, as raparigas espalham-se para uma lareira e a árvore de natal ali colocadas. Hayden aparece sentada numa poltrona vermelha, vestida com um pijama cor-de-rosa, chinelos brancos com um coelho branco pela mão, os cabelos soltos e ondulados pelas costas, estava sem maquilhagem e começa a cantar levantando-se…_

**Mood is right  
Spirits up  
we're here tonight  
and thats enough**

**Simply having a wonderful christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful christmas time**

The party's on  
The feeling here  
It's all because  
It's time of year

Simply having a wonderful christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful christmas time

**[Crianças]**

**a wonderful christmas time  
(a wonderful christmas time)  
a wonderful christmas time  
(a wonderful christmas time)**

**[Hayden]  
The choir of children sing their song**

**[Crianças]****  
Ding Dong  
Ding Dong  
Ding dong  
ding dong**

**[Hayden]****  
They practice all night long**

**[Crianças]****  
Ding Dong  
Ding Dong  
Ding dong  
ding dong**

**[Hayden]****  
the word is out  
about the town  
to lick your glass  
I dont doubt**

Simply having a wonderful christmas time  
simply having a wonderful christmas time

Mood is right  
Spirits up  
we're here tonight  
and thats enough

Simply having a wonderful christmas time  
simply having a wonderful christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful christmas time  
simply having a wonderful christmas time

**[Crianças]****  
simply having a wonderful christmas time**

**[Hayden]****  
Simply having a wondeful christmas time**

**[Crianças]****  
Simply having a wonderful christmas time**

_Quando acabam de cantar sentam-se no chão a rir e começa a nevar até que se ouvem os sinos e saem todas a correr, detrás da poltrona sai a menina que no inicio estava sentada no chão._

**-Simple having a wonderful christmas time-**

_Um homem, vestido de pai natal aparece no palco…_

--Então criança, que queres pelo Natal?

--Eu quero conhecer os meus Pais, o meu verdadeiro amor e ter sempre a minha irmã ao pé de mim!!

_O pai natal ri-se e estende a mão á menina. A menina deixa cair o seu peluche no palco, dando a mão ao pai natal ela sai do palco e então pára de nevar e o palco fica novamente escuro, com uma única luz a focar o peluche que era um coelho._

_Harry percebeu que aquela menina era para fazer de Hayden, aos cinco anos e...bem, tinham conseguido e aqueles desejos no final, eram os de Hayden naquela idade. Ele pensou..._

--_"Quase os mesmos desejos que os meus..."._ - pensou tristemente

_Começam a ouvir-se passos no palco. Hayden aparece, agora toda vestida de negro. O cabelo loiro era o que realçava mais naquela visão negra. Ela ajoelha-se ao pé do coelho e pega no microfone que tinha aparecido ali no meio._

--A próxima musica, é dedicada a uma pessoa que esteve sempre comigo. E para essa pessoa, eu apenas queria dizer que...não importa o quanto discutimos, não importa as nossas diferenças...apenas importa aquilo por que passamos juntas e mesmo que neste momento existam coisas que impeçam a nossa amizade, lembra-te...estarei sempre aqui para ti da mesma forma que estiveste sempre a olhar por mim.

M.J. que já prestava atenção ao concerto da irmã, prestou ainda mais atenção, sentindo que as lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos. Draco olhou para ela e apertou-lhe a mão com carinho chamando a atenção dela para si e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

_O palco ficou mais claro para se verem véus negros e véus brancos. Entre eles estavam o guitarrista, o baixista, o baterista e o pianista._

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

_Por cima da cabeça de todos aparece um céu estrelado e as luzes do salão diminuem._****

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
**

**(...)**

**  
It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

_Muitos vultos começaram a passar por entre os alunos, fazendo alguns saltar e ter medo e outros fazerem sons de exclamação e surpresa._

**So I won't Give up****  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me**

Someone's watching over me

_Todos viram o céu estrelado ser novamente substituido pelos véus azuis e brancos. Quando olharam novamente para o palco, Hayden estava com tons mais alegres. Tinha uma mini saia de ganga e leguins brancos, assim como um top branco e um bolero de ganga. Tinha umas sabrinas de ganga e vários acessórios. O cabelo estava solto e a maquilhagem estava suave, perfeita para o seu claro tom de pele.  
_  
--A próxima canção vai ser dedicada a uma pessoa muito especial...e espero que ela compreenda que é para ela.

**You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand**

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

**(...)**

**  
And I hope that you can see  
You're ev****erything that I wanna be, ooh**

My hero is you

_Zac piscou-lhe o olho e ela riu-se descontraidamente e com alguma felicidade por ver que o seu primeiro concerto em Hogwarts estava a ser um dos maiores sucessos da sua vida.  
_  
--Agora, todos aqueles que forem corajosos, esta música é para vocês.

**It's a new day, new day, and it's evident  
You must have been heaven-sent  
Sometimes we should be hesitant, but I'm not at all  
Just feelin more confident  
Just using my common sense  
Just trust in it, I'm lovin it**

_Os alunos começaram a bater palmas ao ritmo da música. Era irresistível para eles não começarem a saltar, a assobiar e a bater palmas. __A música era muito expressiva.__**  
**_

**I can't refuse an offer so benevolent  
Can't assume he's gon' use me  
And after he'll never call again  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid  
This is your day, this is your day**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
It's time to be brave  
Say I'm not afraid, not anymore  
I used to be cold, now the temperature's changed  
It just ain't the same  
I'm not afraid, i'm not afraid  
Cus I've become brave  
As the light of day straight into a cave  
To show me the way, that I might be saved  
Now I'm turning the page  
Thanks to the power of love I can love  
Because I am brave**

I am brave, I am brave

I heard him say this thing moving too fast for him  
It's a feelin I was straddeling  
Foolishly adamant, but It's all in his eyes  
Really wish he would let me in  
Cus the same way I'm scared of him  
I'm scared of being hurt again

(...)

**  
I wouldn't take back anything that I've gone through (no)  
I pray for strength for anything that I'm gonna do  
Whether joy, or it's pain, I'm still okay (I, I'm still okay)  
I'm a be alright cause I'm not afraid  
No, I am brave (brave)**

_**[Chorus]**_****

I am brave

--Bem pessoal...todos conhecem o meu primeiro single nao é? - pergunta Hayden andando pelo palco, agora com um vestido branco e preto

--Sim!! - ouve-se a resposta geral

--Quem quer ouvir?

--NÓS!

--Então quero-vos ver a cantar comigo! - diz Hayden enquanto se sentava no piano de cauda negra e pousava o microfone no suporte na sua frente

**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus]**_**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus]**_****

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_**[Chorus]**_

--A próxima música e para vocês dançarem todos. - diz Hayden, vestindo agora um vestido negro curto, cai-cai, com o cabelo loiro, esticado o que lhe ficava comprido pelas costas, a maquilhagem estava um pouco mais carregada

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  


**Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't**

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show  


**(...)**

**  
**_**[CHORUS]**_****

_**[x4]**_**  
Please don't stop the music**

_**[CHORUS x2]**_****

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

--Isto foi...divertido. - diz Hayden um pouco ofegante rindo-se

_O vestido negro transformou-se numas calças de ganga azul, e num top, que deixava metade da sua barriga destapada, em amarelo forte, sobre um blazer, desapertado de ganga igual às calças. O cabelo estava encaracolado e a maquilhagem mais simples.  
_  
--É altura de encerrar o meu mini concerto! - diz Hayden e ouvem-se sons de desagrado. - Mas...antes de terminar o meu concerto, vou chamar ao palco a próxima estrela, e aquela que vos tem andado a fazer ferver de curiosidade… BLAISE ZABINI!

_O público começa a aplaudir com força e a assobiar, principalmente os casais que pertenciam a Slytherin. _

_Blaise sobe ao palco vestindo umas calças de ganga negras um bocado largas, com all stars cinzentas e uma t-shirt branca com alguns fios de prata usado pelos rapazes, vestindo por cima um blazer de cor verde escura.  
_  
--Olá pessoal! Vejam só, como isto está cheio. Então Hayden... - diz Blaise colocando-se na frente de Hayden com um ar desafiador. -...preparada?

_O palco mudou de aparência e ficou num estilo de discoteca e começaram a entrar alunos do sexto e sétimo ano a dançar quando Hayden deu uma gargalhada e aproximou-se de Blaise desafiadoramente_

_**[Hayden]**_** Am I throwin you off?  
**

_**[Blaise]**_**Nope  
**

_**[Hayden]**_** Didn't think so**

_Hayden e Blaise espalham-se pelos alunos a cantar e a dançar ao mesmo tempo encantando o público.__**  
**_

_**[Blaise]**_** How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**

_**[Hayden]**_** Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
**

_**[Blaise]**_** You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night**

_**[Hayden]**_** You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it  
**

_**[Blaise]**_** All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**

_**[Hayden]**_** You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
**_**[Blaise] **_**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

_**[Hayden]**_** Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**

_**[Blaise]**_** Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_**[Hayden]**_** Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

_**[Verse]**_**  
**_**[Hayden]**_** Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute**

_**[Blaise]**_** Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through**

_**[Hayden]**_** I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**

_**[Blaise]**_** They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down**

_**[Hayden]**_** I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**

_**[Blaise]**_** I want you on my team**

**  
**_**[Hayden]**_** So does everybody else.**

_**[Blaise]**_** Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

_**[Hayden]**_** What kind of girl do you take me for?**

**(...)**

**  
**_**[Blaise] **_**Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**  
**_**[Hayden]**_** Don't get mad, don't be mean**

_**[Blaise]**_** Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**  
**_**[Hayden]**_** Don't get mad, don't be mean**

_**[Blaise]**_** Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on**

_**[Hayden]**_** I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on**

_**[Blaise]**_** Bring that on**

**  
**_**[Hayden]**_** You know what I mean**

_**[Blaise]**_** Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

_**[Hayden]**_**I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say**

_**[Blaise] **_**It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like**

_**[Hayden]**_** Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

**(...)**

**  
**_**[Blaise]**_** Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

_**[Hayden]**_** Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more**

**Musicas utilizadas:**

Wonderful Christmas - ??

Someone's watching over me – Hilary Duff

My hero is you – Hayden Paintiner

Brave – Jennifer Lopez

Innocence – Avril Lavigne

Don't stop the music – Rihanna

Promiscuous – Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland


	15. Chapter 13 part III

**(Parte III)**

_Quando eles pararam de cantar todos os alunos aplaudiram, e Hayden saiu do palco dirigindo-se para a mesa onde estavam Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Zac, que a aplaudiram com entusiasmo e lhe deram os parabens._

-- E lá foi a Hayden! – disse Blaise – bem a partir de agora eu vou ser o vosso anfitrião! A próxima musica é dedicada a todos vocês!

**Ridin' in the drop top with the top down**

**Saw you switchin' lanes girl**

**Pull up to the red light, lookin' right**

**Come here, let me get your name girl**

**Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like**

**Let me pick your brain girl**

**And tell me how they got that pretty little face on**

**that pretty little frame girl**

**But let me show you 'round, let me take you out**

**Bet you we could have some fun girl**

'**Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way**

**you wanna run girl**

**But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings**

**Do it how you want it done girl**

**And who would've thought that you could be the one**

'**cause I**

**I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

**Come on and lemme show you 'round**

**Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun**

**girl**

'**Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down**

**Any way you want it done girl**

**Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone**

**Rappin' til' we see the sun girl**

**Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the**

**one girl**

**Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night**

**I know how to do it insane girl**

'**Cause I can make it hot, I can make it stop**

**Make you wanna say my name girl**

**Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees**

**Can't get you off my brain girl**

**But who would've thought that you could be the one**

'**cause I**

**(…)**

**The summer's over for the both of us**

**But that doesn't mean we should give up on love**

**You're the one I've been thinking of**

**And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one**

**I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

'**Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)**

_Todos aplaudiram sem excessão, enquanto que alguns pares voltavam para os seus lugares e outros continuavam na pista de dança, à espera de mais alguma coisa._

-- A próxima musica é dedicada à pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo...à minha namorada Luna Lovegood! – disse Blaise tornando assim o namoro deles oficial perante todos os alunos, e fazendo com que muitos suspiros fossem dados.

_A música começou a tocar e no palco, a Blaise juntaram-se mais alguns alunos do 7ºano, que começaram a dançar, enquanto Blaise cantava e também dançava._

**I need you boo**

**I gotta see you boo**

**And there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**I need you boo**

**I gotta see you boo**

**And there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner**

**Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and**

**I'm so glad to be yours**

**You're a class of your own and**

**Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me**

**I swear the whole world stops**

**You're my sweetheart and**

**I'm so glad that you're mine**

**You are one of a kind, and**

**You mean to me what I mean to you**

**And together baby there is nothing we won't do**

**'Cause if I got you**

**I don't need money**

**I don't need cars**

**Girl you're my heart**

**And oh, I'm into you and**

**Girl no one else would do**

**With every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can't be the only one**

**I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life who feel**

**What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl**

**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl**

**I don't want nobody else**

**Without you there's noone left, and**

**You're like Jordans on Saturday**

**I gotta have you and I cannot wait now**

**Hey lil shorty, say you care for me**

**You know I care for you**

**You know that I will be true**

**You know that I won't lie**

**You know that I will try**

**Be your everything**

**(…)**

**And I will never try**

**To deny that you are my whole life**

**'Cause if you ever let me go**

**I would die so I won't run**

**I don't need another woman**

**I just need you or nothing**

**'Cause if I got that**

**Then I'll be straight**

**Baby you're the best part of my day**

**(…)**

**And oh, I'm into you and**

**Girl no one else would do**

**With every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can't be the only one**

**I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life who feel**

**What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)**

**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh**

**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...**

**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...**

**Baby yeah**

_Todos tornaram a aplaudir com entusiasmo, e Blaise tornou a dirigir-se para o palco pois à medida que tinha dançado tinha-se aproximado de Luna e tinha dançado com ela acabando a musica com um beijo apaixonante._

_Todos começaram a assobiar, e Luna corou. Blaise sorriu e afastou-se agradecendo._

-- E agora à última música da noite...pelo menos da minha parte... já que ainda tenho uma surpresa para vocês...esta canção foi escrita por um grande amigo meu, e por isso é com ela que me despeço por enquanto e que apresento a próxima estrela...

_Hayden meteu-se direita na cadeira, pois não tinha conhecimento de nada...o que estava ele a preparar?_

(**N/A:** "Fallen Angel" do Chris Brown devia ser a musica a aparecer aqui, no entanto não consegui achar a letra, mas se baixarem a musica ou forem ao youtube para a ouvir irão ver que ela é realmente linda!)

**Uh oh [x3]**

**You might've seen her on every cover**

**Of every magazine but can't nobody get her but me**

**uh oh there she goes [x3]**

**Can't nobody get her but me**

**Hot damn let me tell you man**

**She looks so good I'm gonna say it again**

**So good that I can't explain**

**When she does what she does she's gonna do her thing**

**Over here Miss Lane**

**Come on, get fly with a Superman**

**You ain't got to worry I won't play no games**

**Baby tonight**

**So don't frontm you know you wanna stay**

**It's all good so baby come and play**

**[Chorus:]**

**It's picture perfect the way you work it girl**

**What's your purpose? 'cause I deserve it girl**

**Before we get into it something crazy**

**all you fellows back up off my lady**

**Get you one 'cause I got that one [x4]**

**It's the way she wears her clothes**

**The beauty overload**

**The definition of a star**

**Wanna meet her?**

**(…)**

**Damn girl set my flame ablaze**

**Top model chick from my favorite page**

**At the same time form around the way**

**when she breaks it down she's gonna do her thing**

**After the beat drop you can hear the bass from the parking lot**

**You ain't got to worry you won't tell me stop**

**Baby tonight**

**So don't front, you know you wanna stay**

**It's all fun so baby come and play**

**(…)**

**Hot damn I got the hottest chick**

**She gotta be a goddess her body's sick**

**3-D booty like holy shit**

**She's holding them Angela Jolie lips**

**With the tig old bits**

**Willy get whipped when she wiggles it**

**She jiggles it, my stick gets stiff**

**Make a brother think she's a hypnotist**

**'cause she hypnotizes**

**Brother's gonna trip when she arrives**

**Looking like she fell out the sky**

**Heaven's missing an angel, guys gonna cry**

**'cause she's chilling with me**

**I am Willy in love with Double D cups**

**And she's that honey**

**Just need one I don't need many**

**She loves me never money or pennies**

**Look if you want brother you ain't getting any**

**That's mine yep yep that's right sonny**

**Get you one 'cause that's my honey**

**Get you one 'cause I got that one [x4]**

**It's the way she wears her clothes**

**The beauty overload**

**The definition of a star**

**Get you one 'cause I got that one [x4]**

**Musicas utilizadas:**

Summer Love – Justin Timberlake

With you – Chris Brown

Picture perfect – Chris Brown


	16. Chapter 13 part IV

**(Parte IV)**

_Mal a música parou todos começaram a ouvir o som de um piano a tocar..._

-- E com vocês...MARY JANE BULSTRODE!!! – disse Blaise saindo do palco, enquanto o piano aparecia assim como M.J. que se encontrava concentrada a tocar

_Todos ficaram espantados e sem reacção, mas todos os slytherin foram mais rápidos e começaram a apludir, sendo seguido de todos._

_Hayden olhava para o palco em choque, assim como Harry...no entanto ele reparou que ela tinha alguma coisa no braço, mas não conseguia ver o que era._

-- Esta música é dedicada à minha irmã...desculpa Hayden! – disse ela num sussurro para o microfone

**Couldn't save you from the start**

**Love you so it hurts my soul**

**Can you forgive me for trying again**

**Your silence makes me hold my breath**

**Time has passed you by**

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the**

**world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

**Here I am left in silence**

**You gave up the fight**

**You left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine**

**I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**I watched the clouds drifting away**

**Still the sun can't warm my face**

**I know it was destined to go wrong**

**You were looking for the great escape**

**To chase your demons away**

**(…)**

**I've been so lost since you've gone**

**Why not me before you?**

**Why did fate deceive me?**

**Everything turned out so wrong**

**Why did you leave me in silence?**

**You gave up the fight**

**You left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine**

**I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven**

_Hayden ouvia aquilo tudo com um pouco de culpa no coração e com lágrimas no olhos, mas com um sorriso também, pois por muito que lhe custasse ela já tinha percebido algumas das razões da irmã...no entanto mesmo assim não a conseguia perdoar por completo._

_Todos aplaudiram, e claro que algumas meninas tinham lágrimas nos olhos porque a canção estava cheia de emoção._

-- Obrigada!! Espero que tenham gostado...a próxima musica é também um bocado triste, mas pode ser mais considerada como uma declaração...dedicada a uma pessoa nesta sala...e as meninas que estiverem dispostas a abrir o coração arrastem os vossos rapazes para a pista de dança! – disse M.J. sem se levanter do banco e sorrindo

**I´m so in love**

**I´m still in love**

**I´ve never met a love quite before**

**until I saw your face**

**and watching stars without you**

**my soul cries**

**my hething heart**

**is full of pain**

**when we´re apart**

**the aching**

**I´m kissing you**

**I´m kissing you**

**You´re my father**

**you´re my soldier**

**you protect me, boy you save me**

**you´re my best friend**

**you´re my husband**

**you are my doctor, counselor,**

**provider, professor, my everything**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I love you**

**I need you, I need you, I need you, I can´t live without you**

**I trust you, I trust you, with every ounce of me**

**Just teach me, boy teach me, just take me**

**When we make love I can feel all your spirits**

**deep inside of me**

**Baby you´re so pure**

**I´m Kissing you forever, and ever, and ever**

**I love Kissing you (kissing you, kissing you)**

**Boy I love everything about you baby**

**it´s been so many years since we fell in love**

**we got something special baby**

**we can cry together**

**we can grow together**

**be ourselves together**

**and I love you more than music**

**yes I love you more than music**

**I rather be kissing you, oh**

**I´m kissing you oh (kissing you, kissing you)**

_No final todos aplaudiram e Blaise deu uma palmada nas costas de Draco, que simplesmente se encontrava surpreendido com aquela declaração dela...ela amava-o? Ele tinha o sentimento dele correspondido?_

-- E agora vamos deixar as músicas tristes de lado por enquanto...vamos alegrar isto mais um bocado... – disse ela levantando-se e vestindo agora uma tunica-vestido de cor pastel, que lhe ficava acima dos joelhos com umas sabrinhas, enquanto o cabelo estava agora todo encaracolado.

_A música começou a tocar e alunos no 7ºano, tanto da parte masculine como feminina juntaram-se no palco em pares começando a dançar, enquanto M.J. observava todo o salão, mexendo ao ritmo da musica, dançando sozinha_

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Turn the music up, let's do it**

**C'mon people let's get loud**

**Let's get loud**

**Turn the music up to hear that sound**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Ain't nobody gotta tell ya**

**What you gotta do**

**If you wanna live your life**

**Live it all the way and don't you waste it**

**Every feelin' every beat**

**Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it**

**You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**Life's a party, make it hot**

**Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm**

**Every minute, every day**

**Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm**

**going to live my life)**

**You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Turn the music up to hear that sound**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Ain't nobody gotta tell ya**

**What you gotta do**

**(Yes, I like this girl, ai papi**

**Let's get down, let's get down, let's get down**

**It's just fun baby, com'on**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Pump it up!Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,**

**hey**

**Take a bug down**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,**

**hey)**

**Life is meant to be big fun**

**You're not hurtin' anyone**

**Nobody loses**

**Let the music take you free**

**Be what you wanna be**

**Make no excuses**

**You gotta do it (dooo what you wanna do)**

**you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it (sayyy what you wanna say)**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**You gotta do it (gooo where you wanna go)**

**you gotta do it your way**

**You gotta prove it (just do it)**

**You gotta mean what you say**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Turn the music up to hear that sound**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Ain't nobody gotta tell ya**

**What you gotta do**

**(Esso, asi asi e que me gusta, tu sabes)**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Turn the music up to hear that sound**

**Let's get loud, let's get loud**

**Ain't nobody gotta tell ya**

**What you gotta do**

_No final todos aplaudiram e ela riu-se, arfando um bocado, mas não deixando de sorrir._

-- Ufa! Céus!! Isto cansa!! Como é os artistas conseguem aguentar isto? Bem...mas agora chamo ao palco o Blaise, para ele cantar uma musica comigo, que é dedica a duas pessoas...a primeira da parte dele, à Luna e da minha parte...segredo!!

_Ouvira-se lamentações, pois todos queriam saber quem era o surtudo que tinha conseguido roubar o coração a Mary Jane._

_Blaise aproximou-se do palco e abraçou M.J. com força, sendo também abraçado por ela._

-- Estás a ir maravilhosamente bem!! – disse ele ao ouvido dela

_De seguida eles afastaram-se e um género de janela meteu-se entre eles e a música começou a dar._

_**[Mary Jane e Blaise]**_** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
**

_**[Blaise] **_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

_**[Mary Jane & Blaise]**_** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  


_A tal janela desapareceu depois, e o cenário transformou-se numa praia, onde eles estavam a sorrir enquanto cantavam e brincavam…_

_**[Blaise]**_** I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
**

_**[Mary Jane & Blaise]**_** So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**

_O cenário mudou para um género de zanga e afastamento, e a janela voltou a aparecer._**  
**

_**[Chorus]**_****

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_**[Chorus x2]**_****

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_Acabaram a música a fastarem-se da janela, enquanto as luzes foram diminuendo, e os aplausos foram imensos, os dois apareceram depois a sorrirem. _

-- E agora para acabarmos este pequeno concerto, e para uma última musica chamamos, a Hayden...para ela vir cantar connosco uma música que a Mary Jane escreveu, e que eu acabei por a mostrar a Hayden, fazendo com que eu e ela acabassemos por ensair a musica, e a M.J. depois viesse a descobrir...

-- E fazendo com que quase ficasses com um olho roxo... – disse Mary Jane sorrindo com sarcasm

-- É verdade, é verdade...Hayden...estamos à espera!!

_Hayden chegou ao palco com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou a irmã com força sendo correspondida por ela e quando se afastou viu que estavam agora as duas vestidas com um vestido longo. Hayden com um vestido cor champanhe, e M.J. com um vestido preto, enquanto Blaise apresentava-se vestido com umas calças de ganga pretas, uma camisa amarela-clarinha e um blaiser preto._

_**[M.J., Hayden e Blaise] **_**What you have done?**

_**[MaryJane] **_**Would you mind if I hurt you?**

**Understand that I need to**

**Wish that I had other choices**

**than to harm the one I love**

_**[Blaise]**_**What have you done now!**

_**[Hayden]**_** I know I'd better stop trying**

**You know that there's no denying**

**I won't show mercy on you now**

**I know, should stop believing**

**I know, there's no retrieving**

**It's over now, what have you done?**

_**[M.J., Hayden e Blaise]**_** What have you done now!**

_**[Hayden e Mary Jane]**_** I, **

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away ...oh**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_**[Blaise]**_** What have you done! What have you done!**

**What have you done! What have you done!**

_**[Hayden] **_**What have you done now!**

**What have you done! What have you done!**

_**[Mary Jane] **_**What have you done! What have you done!**

**What have you done now!**

_**[Hayden]**_** Would you mind if I killed you?**

**Would you mind if I tried to?**

**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**

**You carry hate that I don't feel**

**It's over now**

**What you done?**

_**[Blaise] **_**What have you done now!**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** I, **

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away...oh What have you done**

**now!**

_**[M.J. e Hayden]**_** Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** What have you done! What have you done!**

**What have you done! What have you done!**

_**[Hayden]**_** What have you done now!**

**What have you done! What have you done!**

**What have you done! What have you done!**

_**[Blaise]**_** What have you done now!**

**What have you done now, What have you done?...**

_**[Mary Jane]**_** I will not fall, won't let it go**

**We will be free when it ends**

_**[Hayden]**_** I, **

**I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away ...oh What have you done**

**now!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_**[Blaise,Hayden e M.J.]**_** I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away ...oh What have you done**

**now!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_No final da musica eles sorriram para os alunos e abandonaram o palco, mas a musica continuou desta vez a ser tocada por uma banda, e a pista foi inundada por alunos que começram a dançar._

_M.J. dirigiu-se à mesa de Hayden e sorriu para todos, enquanto Blaise regressava à mesa que antes ocupava com os outros._

-- Foste fantástica Mary Jane!! – disse Ginny

-- Obrigada!! – agradeceu M.J. sorrindo, e tirando uma madeixa de cabelo da frente da cara chamando atenção deles para a serpent no seu braço.

_Harry levantou-se de repente agarrando-lhe no braço e vendo a marca, mas depois olhou triste para M.J._

-- Esta é diferente de todas as outras... – disse ele

-- Isto vai para lá da tua compreensão Harry...mas prometo que antes de tudo isto acabar tu saberás de tudo... – disse M.J.

-- Está bem...não te vou pressionar por enquanto...mas quero saber uma coisa... – disse ele voltando a sentar-se ao lado de Ginny e sorrindo para M.J. – para quem foram aquelas duas musicas que cantaste? Para _ele_ eu sei que não foi...

_M.J. gargalhou e abanou a cabeça sorrindo com ironia._

-- Desculpa priminho mas não vais saber de nada... – disse M.J.

-- Talvez alguém do teu ano, Mary? – perguntou Zac descontraidamente

_M.J. parou de rir e olhou rapidamente para Zac de maneira fria e ameaçadora, dando um paso em frente para ele._

_Zac sentiu alguma coisa a apertar-lhe o pescoço, e algo a invader a sua mente._

-- O quê que me chamas-te? Nunca mais tornes a chamar-me assim... – disse ela, utilizando o seu poder, sem que ninguém se apercebesse a não ser Zac que olhava para ela com confusão, e vasculhou na mente dele, vendo algumas recordações da Irlanda e dos pais, assim como os momentos com a Hayden, mas estes estavam de algum modo carregados de amor e...ressentimento...culpa... – nunca mais me voltes a chamar assim!!

-- Desculpa... – disse ele, sentindo-se solto

_M.J. despediu-se deles e dirigiu-se para a sua mesa, ao aproximar-se de lá foi logo inundada com felicitações enquanto se sentava ao lado de Draco, e se encostava a ele. Começaram a comer e quando os outros dois casais da mesa foram para as pistas de dança, ela olhou para Draco que também a olhava._

-- Já estou um bocado cansada...vamos embora?

-- Ainda é cedo...mas se queres ir... – disse ele levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão que ela aceitou

_Ela deu uma última olhada na sala, e os dois desapareceram pelos corredores._

**Musicas utilizadas:**

Forgiven – Within Temptation

Still in love (kissing you) – Beyonce

Let's get loud – Jennifer Lopez

No air – Jordan Sparks ft Chris Brown

What you have done – Within Temptation


	17. Chapter 14

_Hayden viu a irmã desaparecer com Draco e sorriu interiormente. Ela viu desde o inicio que aqueles dois se adoravam, mas que eram os casmurros habituais. Ela pegou na taça de champanhe que tinha a sua frente e bebeu um gole. Ao seu lado, Ron e Hermione estavam a falar baixinho, quase a sussurrar e Hayden podia jurar que eles estavam a trocar palavras carinhosas. Harry e Ginny estavam a trocar olhares cúmplices mas um avanço mais directo de Harry e Ron entrevia entre eles fazendo Ginny espumar de raiva. Hayden olha de vez em quando para Zac. Desde a ultima discussão deles, que eles mal se falavam. O que magoava um e outro._

_Pode também reparar nos olhares de Zac sobre ela e sobre o vestido cor de champanhe que usava. O vestido tinha algumas lantejoulas que realçava a finura da sua cintura, o laço de um dourado carregado demonstrava a forma do seu abdómen e o decote cai-cai generoso dava-lhe um aspecto mais sensual. O cabelo caía em cachos dourados sobre os ombros e a maquilhagem dourada fazia realçar os olhos da cor de uma lua cheia bem brilhante. _

_Para grande irritação de Zac, Hayden não parava de receber elogios masculinos tanto como muitos olhares de homens de todas as casas de Hogwarts. O pior para ele era que Hayden, aceitava os elogios educadamente e respondia aos olhares com um sorriso. Quando á sua vista reparou num rapaz de Ravenclaw a dirigir-se a ela, pôs-se de pé._

--Dás-me a honra desta dança? – perguntou Zac fazendo o seu sorriso mais sedutor

--Não precisarás de tempo para ti e para os teus problemas? – provocou Hayden bebendo um gole de champanhe

--O meu maior problema é esse vestido. – resmunga entre dentes Zac olhando discretamente em volta

--Hã?

--Queres ou não queres dançar? – perguntou exasperado

--Se me deres algum do teu precioso tempo…aceito. – disse Hayden oferecendo-lhe a mão a qual ele apertou gentilmente e puxou para a pista de dança

_Harry ficou um pouco desconfiado. Tinha a ligeira sensação que o Zac escondia alguma coisa negra, mas tinha de saber o que era antes de lhe atirar a cara ou então de tentar afastar a sua prima dele. Mas ia ser difícil. Hayden amava Zac._

--Harry eu sei o que tu estás a pensar. Acredito que tenhas as tuas razões para desconfiares do Zac, mas…deixa-os. Ele faz a tua prima feliz, não é o que interessa? – disse Ginny passando-lhe um dedo sobre a face

--Ginny, eu descobri a minha familia, não as quero perder. Ainda as tenho à muito pouco tempo…

--Eu percebo-te, Harry. Claro que te percebo. Mas agora relaxa e deixa a tua prima divertir-se, está bem?

_Harry concorda com a cabeça._

_Depois de começarem a dançar, um tema calmo e romântico no qual só se via casais abraçados na pista de dança, Hayden e Zac ficaram em silêncio, ligeiramente afastados. Ela olhava para a orquestra e ele tentava dizer alguma coisa._

--Sabes, eu não quis mesmo dizer aquilo…foi momentâneo. - diz Zac depois de uns minutos de silêncio

--Disseste muitas coisas. – disse indiferente Hayden

--Não sejas…

--…mimada? Vocês só conhecem esse adjectivo para me definir? – desta vez olhou-o nos olhos com vontade de pular no pescoço dele e apertá-lo com força

--Passando essa parte, desculpa-me. – disse ele desviando um pouco o olhar

--Porque haveria eu de desculpar esse teu egoísmo e egocentrismo?

_Zac puxa-a para ele, ficando os dois bem agarrados e um pouco mais parados que o resto dos casais, olhou-a bem profundamente, capturando todas as características naquele rosto._

--Porque eu te amo. – sussurrou baixinho e ternamente

--Eu também te amo. Imenso. Mas muitas vezes não recebo esse sentimento de volta. – disse Hayden fechando os olhos

--Desculpa. Por tudo. Eu só…não demonstro muito os meus sentimentos perto das raparigas. Não por todas.

--Estás a dizer-me que és tímido? – um pequeno sorriso maldoso desenhou-se nos lábios de Hayden

--Não, estou a dar-te a entender que perto de ti, eu fico tímido. Não sou. – afirmou confiante

--Tenho assim tanto poder sobre ti? – provoca Hayden inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se tivesse prestes a beijar deixando o cabelo a 'saltitar' nas costas

--Tens. Mas não deverias. – disse ele roçando os seus lábios nos dela

--Não? – disse afastando-se

--Se me provocas este sentimento, imagina nos outros rapazes. – rangeu entre dentes

--Ciúmes, Zachary McKenzie? – riu-se Hayden

--E se for? Um homem pode sentir ciúmes…especialmente quando tem a rapariga mais bela de Hogwarts consigo. – sussurrou ao ouvido dela rindo-se

Hayden ri-se e encosta a sua cabeça no ombro de Zac que a abraça mais intimamente, colocando os braços na cintura e ela á volta do pescoço dele.

--Confias em mim? – pergunta Zac ao ouvido de Hayden beijando-lhe depois o topo da cabeça

--Devo confiar?

--Por favor? – quase implorou

--Que preparas? – disse franzindo o sobrolho

--Uma surpresa para acabar com as tuas dúvidas.

--Com as minhas ou com as tuas?

--Com ambas, serve-te? – disse exasperado

--E onde é que é essa surpresa?

--Segue-me. – pegou-lhe na mão e saíram sorrateiramente

-

_Draco olhava de vez enquanto para M.J. e não resistia a tocar-lhe de leve, para ter a certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali e não noutro lugar… perto dele…_

_Mary Jane sentiu Draco ficar tenso ao seu lado e olhou-o vendo na sua cara frieza, fúria e tristeza._

-- Draco… - chamou-o ela suavemente fazendo com que ele a olhasse

-- Para onde vamos? – perguntou-lhe ele ao olhar nos olhos dela e ao lá ver uma pergunta

-- Para o teu quarto! – disse ela sorrindo e dando-lhe a mão entrelaçando os dedos

-- Temos de falar M.J….

-- Sim eu sei, mas hoje não me apetece fazer isso… talvez depois…

_Ele ia para falar mas ela pôs-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios e beijou-o suavemente depois._

_Não tornaram a falar até chegarem ao quarto dele que estava muito diferente de como ele o tinha deixado._

_Havia velas brancas de todos os tamanhos agora acesas, e numa mesa havia morangos e uma garrafa de champanhe, assim como uma rosa vermelha escura com raios negros._

-- Agora percebo porque tu e a Pansy se demoraram mais que o normal… - disse ele olhando à sua volta e olhando-a depois.

_M.J. aproximou-se dele devagar e tocou-lhe no rosto com as pontas dos dedos._

-- Na noite que passei com Tom, nada se passou… ele só me abraçou e dormiu comigo, não aconteceu mais nada Draco…e não vai acontecer…

_Draco pegou no rosto dela com as mãos e beijou-a primeiro com um suave toque de lábios depois pediu permissão para avançar mais. Mary Jane abriu ligeiramente a boca e o beijo tornou-se mais selvagem._

_Aos poucos eles foram-se perdendo dentro um do outro, e nada mais no mundo existia a não ser eles mesmos._

-

_Hayden estava agora no corredor da Sala das Necessidades. Zac estava na frente dela com uma venda negra._

--Surpresa. Só vês quando estiveres lá dentro.

_Hayden suspira mas permite que ele lhe ponha a venda._

_Na sala precisa Hayden, mesmo com a venda, percebeu que o ambiente estava escurecido. Sente a venda cair-lhe e abre os olhos. O que viu, ela percebeu que nunca veria uma coisa como aquela._

_Ela compreendeu agora o ambiente escuro. Eram velas vermelhas, brancas e algumas pretas. No meio da sala estava uma grande manta de cetim vermelha com almofadas vermelhas e brancas por toda a volta. Existiam outras mantas brancas e vermelhas espalhadas entre as grandes e pequenas almofadas. Havia imensas pétalas de rosas vermelhas e cor de champanhe. Numa pequena mesa existiam algumas sobremesas, morangos, chocolate quente e até gelado._

--Isto…foste tu?

--Não, foi o Pai Natal.

--Escusas de ser sarcástico.

_Zac ri-se e beija-lhe suavemente o pescoço fazendo-a estremecer um pouco._

--Anda, não vamos ficar aqui de pé com um ambiente tão confortável ali no meio. – diz Zac puxando Hayden pela mão até chegarem ao meio da sala, ambos sentando-se na manta vermelha apoiando-se em algumas almofadas

--Eu merecia isto tudo?

--Sim.

--Eu mereço-te?

--Eu é que não te mereço. És demasiado fantástica para um rapaz como eu.

--Um rapaz como tu?

--Sim! O que é que eu tenho, que te atrai tanto?

_Hayden aproxima-se dele devagarinho até se sentar no colo dele, afastando dos olhos deles o cabelo aloirado vendo bem aqueles olhos esverdeados que a deixavam louca._

--Romântico, amoroso, divertido…todo o que as mulheres merecem…és esse tipo de rapaz que eu não mereço?

--Merecias melhor. – disse colocando um cacho fofo atrás da orelha dela

--Não. Eu neste momento, estou contigo para o que der e vier.

--Para sempre.

_Zac beija-a com muita paixão, pousando-a suavemente na manta afastando algumas almofadas começando a descobrir o corpo dela com as suas mãos enquanto os seus beijos desciam ao pescoço e ao decote dela. Quando encontrou o fecho do vestido dela hesitou um pouco._

--Só se tu quiseres. – murmurou entre um beijo nos lábios dela

--Eu quero. Eu quero-te comigo.

_Ele lentamente começou a deslizar o fecho do vestido dela, enquanto que ela desapertava a camisa e deixava o peito dele descoberto._

_Sentia-se um pouco nervosa, aquela era a sua primeira vez e ela sabia que ele era especial e que era com aquilo que ela sonhara, mas mesmo assim sentia-se um pouco nervosa._

--Não te enerves. Vai correr tudo bem. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido deixando-a um pouco mais confiança.

_Ele teve todos os sinais de que podia avançar e avançou. As roupas ficaram esquecidas no chão. Eles os dois estavam entregues apenas ao calor do corpo de ambos. Não dava para adivinhar onde começava um e acabava outro. Os seus corpos encaixavam que nem peças de um puzzle._

--Hayden, mais uma vez…tens…

--Zac, cala-te!

_Ele ri-se e com cuidado para não a magoar fá-la sua. Da maneira como ele foi, a dor que Hayden ouvia falar da perda da virgindade quase não apareceu._

--Ainda duvidas que eu te ame?

--Nunca duvidei. Mas agora, nunca mais vou duvidar…

--Por favor não te esqueças disso.

_Exaustos, adormecem abraçados um ao outro. Bem, Hayden adormece, mas Zac ficou acordado ainda mais um bocadinho a acariciar-lhe o cabelo e a apreciar a deusa que tinha ao seu lado._

--"_Espero que não se esqueça, não vou poder esconder quem sou muito mais tempo…eu…não a queria perder._" – pensava Zac deixando-se abater pelo sono e pelo cansado

-

_Draco e M.J. encontravam-se agora na cama dele tapados só pelos lençóis brancos, enquanto as velas ainda estavam acesas mas com a luz fraca e a lareira estava também acesa._

_Draco estava meio deitado, encontrando-se com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, enquanto M.J. se encontrava com a cabeça sobre o peito dele ouvindo o coração dele e sentindo a mão dele nos seus cabelos. Ela suspirou levemente e virou a cara para cima, para ele sorrindo-lhe._

-- Amo-te Draco…

-- Também te amo Jane…

_Ela sorriu levemente e levantou-se metendo as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele e abraçando-o pelo pescoço, fazendo com que ele metesse as mãos na cintura dela levemente e o lençol se enrolasse lá, mas mantendo-se levemente afastada dele._

-- Porque me tratas assim?

-- Porque ninguém te trata assim e eu quero exclusividade… - disse ele com um pouco de arrogância.

-- Pois eu digo-te que estás enganado… o meu pai tratava-me por Jane…acho que era o nome da minha avó, a mãe do meu pai…

-- Bem pois agora sou só eu que te vou tratar assim… e quem sabe os nossos filhos…

-- WOW! Não estás a ir muito depressa com esses sonhos? – disse ela rindo-se e mexendo-se levemente fazendo com que ele apertasse os dedos à volta da cintura dela

-- Sonhar nunca fez mal a ninguém, mas aconselho-te a teres cuidado com esses movimentos… - disse Draco aproximando o seu rosto do dela e fazendo uma carícia nos lábios dela com os seus.

-- Bem já que estás com esse espírito todo de termos filhos, ficas a saber que só os teremos depois de casados… - disse ela apertando-se mais contra ele e acabando por se encaixar nele e fazendo-o gemer

-- Lógico que primeiro virá o casamento…

-- É melhor mesmo se não terás o Harry…

-- Ele não me assusta… - disse Draco com um sorriso irónico

--…o Sirius e o meu avô no teu enlace… - disse M.J. como se ele não a tivesse interrompido

-- Bem…com eles eu já me preocupo…

-- Bem me parecia! – disse Mary Jane rindo-se e chegando-se mais para ele começando a beija-lo nos ombros e no pescoço

_Draco começou a mover as mãos, pelas costas dela até chegar ao rabo e empurra-la mais para ele, encaixando-se agora os dois como duas metades perfeitas de uma laranja, e fazendo-a gemer enquanto lhe mordia suavemente o pescoço e lho beijava, deixando nele a sua marca._

-- Mas enquanto esperamos pelo dia do nosso casamento podíamos ir treinando não? – perguntou Mary Jane com um sorriso de felicidade

_A resposta de Draco foi beija-la com força e vontade deitando-a depois de costas na cama e amando-a com carinho._

-

_Hayden e Zac regressaram mais felizes e cada vez mais apaixonados á torre dos monitores chefe. Rapidamente mudaram para umas roupas casuais, visto que estavam em férias e desceram ao Salão. Zac ia a entrar. Mas no lugar da sua marca sente uma dor afiada. Um chamamento ele apercebeu-se._

--Hayden, esqueci-me. Tenho de escrever aos meus Pais. Eles pediram-me para o fazer quando acabassem as aulas. – disse tentando não parecer nervoso

--Oh. Estás bem. Mas não demores. – disse Hayden não reparando no nervosismo e nas mãos dele que começaram a suar frio

--Eu não demoro. Prometo.

_Trocam um beijo e seguem caminhos separados._

_Hayden repara na sua irmã a tomar o pequeno-almoço e por pouco que gostasse de se sentar perto de Slytherin dirigiu-se para ao pé dela._

--Estamos com apetite M.J. – goza Hayden sentando-se ao pé da irmã

_M.J começa a tossir bebendo sumo de abóbora vendo se a torrada ia para baixo, tinha-lhe ficado entrançada na garganta_

--Se continuares a pregar sustos desses ainda acabas por matar alguém. – resmungou ainda tossindo

--Oh que exagerada. Mas então, sais-te muito cedo ontem da festa…com o Draco. – disse sugestivamente Hayden

--Deixa de te meteres na minha vida.

--Hmm, ficamos irritadas. – disse Hayden com um sorriso sempre estampado na cara

--E que sorriso idiota é esse estampado na tua cara? – perguntou M.J com cara desconfiada

--Não foste a única á qual a noite correu bem.

--Tu não me digas que tu e o…

--Não te metas na minha vida íntima Mary Jane! – ameaçou Hayden

_Nesse momento, várias corujas a entregar o correio da manhã invadem o Salão. Na mão das irmãs cai uma carta._

--Olha, é dos avós. – exclama Hayden excitada

--Bem, isto é raro. É sempre a tia que escreve.

--Abre!

_Queridas Mary, Hayden e Querido Harry_

_Eu, o vosso avô e os vossos tios não vamos estar em casa para este Natal. Resolvemos que umas férias seriam boas para acalmar os ânimos. Espero que não se importem de passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Sei que é o primeiro ano longe de casa mas, uma vez não são vezes. Digam ao Harry que queremos muito conhecê-lo mas quem sabe na Páscoa a altura será mais perfeita? As vossas prendas chegaram daqui a dois dias. É o que dá mandar a Nicole e o Padfoot às compras. Vocês percebem-me não é? _

_Minhas queridas e meu querido, que tenham um excelente Natal._

_Da vossa avó_

_Marieh_

--Férias? E não nos levam? – choraminga Hayden

--Aposto que foram para Cabo Verde. A avó já andava a falar nisto á séculos.

--Mas foram sem nós…amaldiçoados. Precisava de um bom bronze agora.

--Sim, essa pele de porcelana precisa de apanhar Sol.

--Tens muita piada.

--Está bem eu sei que tenho.

--Bem, agora, que o teu menino entrou eu vou dar as boas novas ao Harry. – diz Hayden levantando-se arrancando a carta da mão de M.J. – Com licença.

_Hayden passa por Draco sorrindo misteriosamente._

-- O que se passou? – perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado de M.J. mas sem lhe tocar

-- Recebemos uma carta dos meus avós… - disse M.J. maliciosamente enquanto Draco bebia sumo e se engasgava – que vão fazer uma viagem…

-- Ah bom! Por momentos assustei-me…

-- Era o que eu pretendia pela marca que me fizeste… - disse M.J. olhando-o de lado e vendo que ele se aproximava e lhe começava a fazer cócegas – pára Draco!!

_Blaise e Pansy chegaram naquele momento e riram-se ao ver aquela cena._

_Harry olhava para M.J. sorrindo levemente se bem que não muito agradado por a ver com Malfoy… teria de ter uma conversa com ele, mas agora ele gostava de saber era onde estava Zac…_

-

--McKenzie, demoras-te imenso. Eu detesto atrasos.

--Perdoe-me milorde. – disse Zac rangendo os dentes

--Lá por teres levado a tua avante com a tua namorada não quer dizer nada.

--Prefiro deixar a minha vida pessoal fora disto. – os olhos esverdeados escureceram

--Fizeste uma boa escolha. Ela é puro-sangue. Os descendentes seriam poderosos combinando o vosso sangue. Fariam…

--…mesmo que eu tivesse filhos com a Hayden, eles não seguiriam este caminho.

Tom, dá uma gargalhada sarcástica.

--Era o que veríamos McKenzie.

--Terias de me matar primeiro. – sussurrou furioso - Chamou-me aqui com algum propósito, gostava de o conhecer.

--Tens vigiado a Mary e aquele loiro deslavado?

--Sim. Mas a M.J e o Draco estão muito afastados. – mentiu

--Se tu me mentes McKenzie, vai poder dizer adeus aos teus Pais, á tua namorada e á tua vida.

--Óptimo. Talvez a M.J adorasse saber que tu assassinas-te os Pais do namorado da irmã, assassinas-te o namorado da irmã, provocas-te á irmã o maior desgosto na vida dela e no fim…e no fim matavas-lhe a irmã. Terias com certeza uma grande vantagem não era?

--Como te atreves? – disse Tom levantando-se e encarando-o com fúria

--A morte não me assusta, mas sei que o assusta é perder de vez a M.J…e olhe que com este caminho…está quase lá.

--Desaparece daqui!

--Com prazer, milorde.

_Zac saiu do compartimento enegrecido só para apanhar pela frente Bellatrix._

--Zac, andas a irritá-lo muito. – avisou Bellatrix

--Bella, não te metas.

--Zac, zela pela tua vida e pela vida de quem amas, estás a estragar tudo!

--A estragar tudo? Bella, ele ameaçou a minha familia. E…e quando a Hayden souber de tudo ela vai odiar-me para o resto da vida. Já não basta isso? Pode ser que ele me mate naquele instante.

--Zac, não fales dessa maneira. Mas, se queres proteger a Hayden, porque é que te envolves-te com ela?

--Amo-a. Não chega?

--Zac, vai ser tudo mais difícil. Vocês não se aperceberam, mas criaram um laço que vos une, um laço que quebrado vai ser difícil de aguentar a perda.

--Bellatrix! – chamou a voz de dentro

--Pensa nisso Zac.

_Bellatrix passou por Zac e entrou dentro do escritório fechando a porta._

--"_No que é que eu me foi meter!_" – pensou desesperado

-

_Na mesa dos Gryffindor, Hayden e Harry falavam animadamente. Hayden falava de como os avós eram…de como tinha sido criada com M.J e a dizer que ele agora podia ter isto tudo e mais alguma coisa. Que já não estava sozinho. Nunca mais._

--Mas realmente, o Sirius e a Nicole dão-se assim tão mal? – Harry riu

--Bem, eles já se conheciam desde Hogwarts. E parece que nunca se amaram mutuamente, era mais ódio. Mas agora penso que vai resultar noutra coisa. – Hayden disse confiante

--Acho que o Harry vai ser bombardeado de presentes este Natal. – disse Ginny sorrindo ao namorado

--Disso podes ter a certeza. A Nicole, o Sirius e os avós dão sempre montes de presentes. Já para não falar nos meus e da M.J.

--E dos nossos. – disse Hermione

--É isso, temos de combinar ir a Hogsmeade fazer as compras. – disse Ron

--Mas eu preciso então de ir a Gringotts buscar o dinheiro ao cofre. – disse Hayden

--Eu acompanho-te, também tenho de ir. – disse Harry

_Zac entrou compondo a gravata. Sentou-se ao pé daquele grupo._

--Zac, esta carta chegou para ti. – disse Hermione entregando-lhe o envelope

--Obrigada Hermione. – agradeceu Zac abrindo o envelope

--Zac, estávamos a pensar em ir fazer compras a Hogsmeade o que dizes? – disse Hayden

--Parece-me bem. – respondeu com um sorriso caloroso. – Oh, Meu, Deus!

--Que se passou? – perguntou Ron

--A minha Mãe… - engoliu em seco. - … está grávida! – "E eu cada vez mais lixado."

--Oh Zac, isso é óptimo. Parabéns, vais ser maninho mais velho. – disse Hayden abraçando o namorado

--Sim, pois é. Quem diria. – disse falsamente

_Agora é que ele teria de ter cuidado…e contar a verdade a Hayden._

-- Pedia aos alunos Menina Mary Jane Bulstrode e ao Senhor Malfoy, que fossem ter com o Director ao seu gabinete antes da visita a Hogsmead. – disse a Professora Minerva

_Harry, Hayden, Zac, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise e Pansy olharam para o casal, vendo-os levantarem-se e saírem do Salão._

_Hayden reparou no olhar que M.J. lhe tinha lançado, e viu que logo a seguir Harry, Ron e Hermione se levantavam, ela estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando sentiu alguém agarrar-lhe no braço e viu que era Ginny._

-- Não adianta que os sigas…

_Hayden voltou a sentar-se e a comer qualquer coisa mas não já não conseguia, por saber que a irmã lhe escondia algo e não lhe podia contar… o pior é que tinha a ver com ele…_

-

_Mary Jane e Draco iam em silêncio a caminhar para o gabinete do director quando Harry os chamou._

-- Nós vamos com vocês… - disse Harry metendo-se entre Draco e M.J.

-- Mas vocês não foram chamados! – disse M.J.

-- Fomos indirectamente… - disse Hermione

_M.J. olhou para Draco e este encolheu os ombros._

-- Como foi a noite de ontem, priminho? – disse M.J. sorrindo-lhe brincalhona

-- Mmm… foi b-…agradável! – disse ele corando ligeiramente e olhando de esguelha para Ron

_Draco começou a rir-se suavemente._

-- De que te ris Malfoy? – perguntou Harry olhando para o loiro com fúria

-- Eu? Nada não… mas ainda bem que a tua noite foi boa… sempre ouvi dizer que as ruivas são… - disse Draco olhando de Harry para M.J. que sorria maliciosamente mas o olhava zangada também, pois já sabia qual seria o comentário -… inspiradoras!

_Harry corou ainda mais, enquanto M.J. lhe deitava um olhar furioso, Ron olhava de maneira acusadora para Harry e Hermione se começava a rir._

-- Harry como foste capaz?! – acusou Ron – eu avisei-te para que não tentasses nada com a Ginny!!

-- Mas eu não fiz nada!! – defendeu-se Harry deitando um olhar furioso a Draco

-- Achas que eu vou acreditar em ti sobre algo que não fizeste com a minha irmã??

-- Ronald Arthur Weasley!! – disse Hermione séria e corando um pouco – nem tu és um santo como queres que todos acreditem por tanto deixa-te de comentários infelizes!

_Ron corou vivamente tornando-se tão vermelho como um tomate enquanto Draco e M.J. se riam, e Harry começava a sorrir como se tivesse recebido a melhor notícia do mundo, e realmente tinha, mas ele tinha conciência de que agora as zangas iriam ser bem mais sentidas e piores._

-- Mas não desviando a conversa… - disse Harry – onde passas-te a noite de ontem Mary Jane?

-- Mas tu agora és meu pai? – perguntou ela olhando-o de forma irónica

-- Então o que me dizes dessa marca no teu pescoço?

-- Nada a que te diga respeito, mas podes ter a certeza de que o que quer que se tenha passado ontem à noite não vai voltar a passar-se – disse ela seria olhando para Draco que rapidamente perdeu o sorriso e a olhou de forma suplicante

_Harry olhou para Draco, e viu-o a olhar para M.J.. afinal parecia que Malfoy's também sabiam amar._

_Eles chegaram à frente da estátua, e lá estava o Professor Dumbledor._

-- Parece que vamos ter mais companhia… - disse Dumbledor olhando para o Trio Maravilha sorrindo – sigam-me pois já estamos atrasados.

-- Onde vamos professor? – perguntou Draco

-- A uma reunião da Ordem…

_Mary Jane olhou para Harry e este meteu-lhe um braço sobre os ombros dando-lhe coragem, enquanto Draco se metia do lado esquerdo dela e lhe dava a mão apertando-a e soltando-a um momento depois._


	18. Chapter 15

_Hayden ficara em silêncio a brincar com a comida no prato. A sua irmã e Draco, e o Trio Maravilha, os cinco saíram em estado sério e nervoso e porque é que ela não podia ir? Isso fazia o lado negro dela vir ao de cima, coisa que ela tinha sempre controlado mas que agora era uma tarefa difícil com tantos segredos, mentiras…algo que ela nunca esperara que se pudesse passar que estava a acontecer agora. Naquele momento ela sentia-se impotente pois nada podia fazer, se não lhe dissessem o que estava a acontecer._

-- Bem, vamos para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Ginny ao seu lado, pois compreendia aquilo que Hayden estava a passar

-- Sim… pode ser que sirva para me distrair de alguma maneira!

-- Hayden se eles te puderem contar alguma coisa eles contam, por isso não fiques assim, ok?

_Hayden assentiu e sorriu. Virou-se para Zac que estava sério e parecia também não ter muito apetite, e agora que ela reparava nisso, reparava também que ele tinha ficado assim desde que recebera a carta dos pais a dizer que a mãe estava grávida._

-- Está tudo bem Zac? – perguntou Hayden tocando-lhe suavemente no braço e fazendo que ele olhasse para ela sem a ver realmente, até que pareceu cair em si.

-- Sim, está tudo bem! Ainda estou em estado de choque com a notícia da minha mãe…

-- É normal… acho! Mas vais adorar ter um ou uma irmã! É fantástico!

-- Dizes isso por experiência própria né?

_Hayden sorriu e assentiu._

-- Nós vamos tratar dos últimos presentes de Natal, queres vir?

-- Se não te importares eu prefiro ficar por aqui… - disse Zac

-- Não há crise! – disse Hayden baixando-se e beijando-o suavemente nos lábios

_Zac olhou para a mesa das serpentes e não viu M.J. nem Draco._

-- Vais com a tua irmã?

-- Não…ela teve de ir falar com o Director…

-- Ok…Vai lá então e diverte-te!

_Hayden voltou a beija-lo mas desta vez com mais paixão. Quando se soltou estava ligeiramente corada e com Ginny e Luna à espera dela._

_Dirigiram-se para a entrada do castelo onde apanharam um dos coches e foram para Hogsmeade, pouco depois perdiam-se por entre as lojas, a divertirem-se._

_Hayden estava em frente ao Dedos de Mel quando Blaise apareceu deu um beijo a Luna de cortar a respiração, e depois puxou Hayden para um sitio afastado, mas onde todos pudessem vê-los._

-- Tenho uma ideia para a manhã de Natal!! – disse Blaise com entusiasmo

_Hayden deixou-se contagiar pelo entusiasmo dele, e à medida que ele foi falando ela ia ficando cada vez mais entusiasmada, chegando a dar outras ideias._

_Depois despediram-se e Ginny e Hayden foram dar uma volta pela vila enquanto Blaise e Luna iam até ao Três Vassouras beber uma cerveja amanteigada._

_Entretanto do Dedos de Mel saiam Draco e M.J. com alguns doces, depois de lá terem aparatado no final da reunião com os membros da Ordem._

-- Já fizeste todas as tuas compras de Natal? – perguntou M.J. a Draco

-- Ainda faltam algumas prendas… - disse Draco encolhendo os ombros e sem saber aquilo em que se acabava de meter

-- Boa!! Então vens comigo!!! – disse M.J. sorrindo com entusiasmo e puxando-o para uma loja de vários artigos.

-- Jane!!! – chamou indignado Draco, tentando libertar-se dela, mas sem sucesso

_M.J. riu alto, deixando-o maravilhado, com aquela gargalhada tão típica dela e tão cheia de calor, virou-se para ele e metendo-se em bicos dos pés com os braços a entrelaçar o pescoço dele, beijo-o como se não houvesse amanhã._

_Draco ficou por alguns momentos sem saber como reagir, até que passou os braços à volta da cintura dela e apertando-a com força contra si mesmo, sentindo o corpo dela e as suas curvas, mesmo debaixo de todas aquelas roupas já quentes mas que não a conseguiram deixar_

_Foram-se separando aos poucos sorrindo levemente um para o outro._

-- Anda esta loja é ideal para comprar vários presentes sem sequer ter de ir a outro sitio!

_Eles separaram-se lá dentro, mas de vez enquanto os seus olhares cruzavam-se ou cada vez que se cruzavam, eles faziam uma ligeira carícia._

_M.J. pagou aquilo que comprou pedindo para ser entregue no dia de Natal. Saiu da loja acompanhada de Draco, quando sentiu algo gelado tocar-lhe na cara, repetidas vezes, mas num fluxo leve._

_Ela levantou o rosto para o céu, sentindo aqueles floquinhos de neve bater-lhe suavemente na cara. Ela entrelaçou o seu braço no de Draco, e apertou-se contra ele._

_Draco tinha sentido também sentindo aqueles flocos, assim como sentiu quando ela se chegou mais ao seu corpo. Olhou para baixo para o lado, para M.J. que sorria com alguma tristeza._

-- O que se passa? – perguntou ele

-- Os primeiros flocos de neve lembram-me sempre os meus pais que vários amigos deles sobreviventes me contavam, até mesmo a tia Nikki. Eles adoravam-me contar histórias sobre a mamã e o papá.

-- Conta-me uma!

-- Foi com os primeiros flocos de neve que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez e que o meu pai a pediu em namoro!

-- Bem…nós já nos beijamos antes, mas penso que o podemos repetir para honrar a memória dos teus pais.

-- Estamos a brincar com o fogo Draco…e se ele descobre as consequências podem ser infinitas…

-- Isso não me assusta, desde que possa sempre ter o sabor dos teus lábios comigo.

-- Draco… - disse Mary Jane séria – eu não te quero perder…

-- Nunca me irás perder Jane… eu estarei sempre contigo onde quer que tu estejas!

_Mary Jane olhou para dentro dos olhos dele, com carinho, vendo como eles estavam repletos de amor e promessas que ele não se atrevia a pronunciar em voz alta… pelo menos não ainda…_

_Ele pegou no queixo dela e acariciou o lábio inferior dela, abaixando depois a cabeça e depositando neles um beijo suave mas que transmitia todo o sentimento que ele tinha por ela. _

_Ela sorriu perante aquele beijo e quando se separaram ainda sorria._

-- Temos de regressar a Hogwarts… - disse Draco

-- E tu tens de ir vigiar os alunos!

-- Seca! – disse Draco amuado

_M.J. riu-se e deu-lhe um beijo no queixo empurrando-o depois para longe de si. Ele olhou para ela e desapareceu depois de lhe fazer uma vénia._

_Ela suspirou quando ele desapareceu e olhou à sua volta. Estava perto das ruas que vendiam alguns artefactos suspeitos._

_Ainda lhe faltava comprar um presente… algo que fizera alguém perder à muito tempo e pela qual ainda não se perdoará… já tinha procurado em todas as lojas e nada tinha sido descoberto, só lhe faltava mais uma loja e essa encontrava-se ali._

_Ela pegou na varinha e mudou o seu cabelo para preto e os olhos para castanhos, fazendo depois com que as roupas estivessem todas pretas. Meteu um olhar duro e frio, e começou a caminhar com altivez, como se o mundo lhe pertencesse._

_Ela entrou numa loja e ouviu o sino da porta tocar por cima de si. Logo de seguida vindo dos fundos apareceu um homem de certa idade, mas parecendo simpático._

-- Em que posso ajuda-la menina?

-- Procuro uma pulseira que representa uma serpente de prata…

-- Humm… pulseiras temos várias… serpentes… - disse o homem olhando à sua volta pensativo até parar sobre uma caixa de tamanho pequeno de veludo preta mas trabalhada – talvez tenha…

_Ele saiu de trás do balcão e dirigiu-se para uma estante ao lado de M.J. tirando de lá a caixa e passando-lha com cuidado._

_Mary Jane aceitou a caixa e poisou-a sobre o balcão abrindo-a devagar com expectativa, mas lá estava ela._

_Era grossa, masculina, com a figura de várias serpentes que escrevia um único nome mas que não dava para decifrar, quem não soubesse o que procurar. Aquela era a pulseira de Slytherin, que devia passar de geração em geração e que tinha acontecido tal coisa, mas ao tentar salvar M.J uma vez, o Tom tinha-a perdido._

_Ela estendeu a mão para lhe tocar mas o homem segurou nela com firmeza._

-- Aconselhava-a a não faze-lo…

-- Quanto é que quer pela pulseira? – perguntou M.J.

-- Dez galeões…

-- Negócio fechado! – disse ela atirando com um saco para cima do balcão, pegando na caixa e saindo com ela na mão, em breve chegaria a Hogwarts.

_M.J ia a sair distraída da loja já sentindo o feitiço da modificação a perder o seu efeito, quando esbarrou com alguém._

-- Fogo, mana vê onde pões os pés! – resmungou Hayden levantando-se

-- Desculpa, distrai-me! E tu andas sozinha? O Zac?

-- Eu estou com a Ginny que se enfiou na Madame Puddifoot com o Harry e o Zac…

-- … estou mesmo aqui M.J! Não ia deixar a minha namorada sozinha ás compras. Apenas demorei a trocar-me!

-- Zac! Ainda bem que vieste, preciso mesmo, mesmo de falar contigo. – disse Hayden com certo entusiasmo

-- Bem eu estou aqui a mais, vemo-nos no castelo. – disse M.J. rindo-se virando costas saindo de ao pé do casal

-- Aonde quer ir a donzela? – perguntou Zac abraçando Hayden tirando-lhe alguns flocos de neve da cara

-- A Godric's Hallow, a casa dos meus Pais. Preciso de ti Zac.

-- Mas Hayden…tens a certeza? O que é que vais lá fazer?

-- Só sabes se vieres comigo.

-- Eu vou Hayden, mas não será demasiado difícil para ti?

-- Eu aguento, além do mais, é na cave da casa que se encontram muitas coisas, e eu quero vê-las e procurar uma coisa especial para a M.J.

-- Hayden…

-- E se eu me for abaixo, és o meu porto de abrigo.

-- Vamos indo! Mas parece-me que existem ai outras razões não é?

-- Podem ate existir, mas isso agora é comigo Zac, desculpa.

-- Eu entendo-te! – disse Zac beijando a namorada. – "Como te entendo!"

_Os dois saíram de mãos dadas de Hogsmeade e aparataram directamente em Godric's Hallow, em frente da casa que tinha sido dos Pais de Hayden e M.J._

-- Como é que vamos entrar? – perguntou Zac olhando em volta

_A casa era sem dúvida bela. Se ao menos os jardins estivessem mais bem tratados e as paredes fossem novamente pintadas e as portadas de vidro arranjadas, aquela casa era das mais belas do bairro._

-- Tenho as chaves. A Tia Nikki enviou-me. Vamos, precisamos de entrar.

_Os dois entraram em casa, Hayden sorriu triste, apenas tinha vivido ali nove meses, mas já era parte de si, de quem era e como era. _

-- Hayden…isto dá-me ligeiros arrepios.

-- E nem foram os teus pais que aqui morreram para te proteger.

-- Vamos combinar o seguinte…ninguém fala em mortes porque senão arrasto-te daqui para fora comigo.

_Hayden riu-se._

-- Está bem tontinho, agora vamos á cave!

-- Cave? – disse fingindo um tom e olhar assustado. – Tem luz não tem?

-- Acende uma vela!

-- Hayden…

-- Mas tu és muggle? Tens a varinha e sabes fazer feitiços de iluminação por isso deixa-te disso…

_Os dois dirigiram-se á cozinha intacta, com as janelas a mostrarem o quintal coberto de neve e a piscina esvaziada._

_Hayden abre uma porta debaixo das escadas e faz sinal a Zac para a seguir._

_Dentro da cave, que era enorme, grandes caixas de papelão suportavam imensas coisas, quase todos os objectos que se encontravam na casa estavam ali guardados. _

-- Qual é a caixa que queres ver Hayden?

-- A que diz 'Jennifer', tem lá uma coisa que eu gostava que a minha irmã tivesse como recordação minha, bem nossa.

-- Olha esta aqui.

_Depois de remexer algumas coisas da sua Mãe e de conter imensas lágrimas, Hayden atingiu uma caixa de madeira clara, com certos desenhos infantis._

--"Os desenhos devem ter sido obra da M.J." – pensou deixando cair algumas lágrimas

_Abriu a caixa, que parecia um cofre, e tinha lá dentro, exactamente o que ela queria encontrar._

_Naquele momento a cave foi irradiada de luz prateada, um veado – patronus estava na frente deles._

-- Hayden, estou a frente da casa dos meus Pais, por favor vem ter comigo. – a voz de Harry saiu um tanto ou quanto deprimida pelo Patronus

-- Já tens o que queres? – perguntou Zac pondo uma mão de apoio no ombro de Hayden

_Hayden fechou a caixa e sorriu limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Os dois saíram de casa, fechando-a novamente e encontraram-se com Harry umas casas mais a frente._

-- Harry… - chamou Hayden calmamente abraçando o seu primo por trás

-- O Sirius falou-me de como a minha Mãe adorou o primeiro presente de Natal do meu Pai, era uma simples pulseira de ouro amarelo em que estavam cravados alguns diamantes. Ele disse que se quisesse me enviava as chaves da casa para eu cá vir e eu disse que sim, quero procurar isso e quero oferecer á Ginny a mesma pulseira, mas sei que não o conseguia sozinho. – Desabafou Harry angustiado

_Ouviram um ligeiro uivo e ao lado deles surgiu Padfoot, com os olhos mais tristes e mais magoados, parecia que queria chorar._

-- Nós estamos contigo Harry. Vamos estar sempre, e vamos contigo la dentro. – disse Hayden novamente apoiando a sua cara no ombro do primo

-- Eu tinha de enfrentar isto mais tarde ou mais cedo. Sei que…sei que por muito que se passasse aqui, os meus Pais foram felizes aqui por mais de dois anos e meio. Não vou abandonar a casa. Vou transformá-la.

-- É assim que se fala Harry. Era assim que o teu Pai falava. – disse Sirius abraçando o afilhado

_Hayden abraçou-se fortemente a Zac. _

-- Harry, vamos entrar? – perguntou Zac reconfortando Hayden

-- Sim. - disse decidido.

_Depois de entrarem naquela casa, Hayden verificou que a situação não era muito diferente da dos Pais dela. _

-- O quarto dos teus Pais era lá encima ao pé do teu, vem eu vou contigo. – disse Sirius

_Os quatro subiram as escadas, Harry teve de fechar os olhos quando passou pelo quarto de bebé destruído. Entrou no quarto dos Pais dele. Ficou comovido, as lágrimas assaltaram-lhe os olhos, mas ele manteve-se forte e corajoso._

-- Harry, tens aqui o guarda jóias da tua Mãe. Não se lhe mexeu, nos sabíamos que mais tarde querias isto tudo. – disse Sirius

_Assim que Harry abriu a pequena caixa, brilho intenso ofuscou-lhe os olhos._

_--_ A tua mãe não era dada a usar muitas vezes joalharia mas o teu Pai não se cansava de lhe oferecer as peças de ouro mais finas e mais requintadas que alguma bruxa alguma vez teve. – disse Sirius rindo-se levemente

-- É esta a pulseira. – disse Harry retirando da caixa uma pulseira de ouro amarelo, com diamantes em forma de floco de neve cravados

-- É Harry e… - disse Sirius dirigindo-se a uma gaveta da cómoda retirando uma caixa azul em forma de floco de neve. – Eu sabia que a tua Mãe guardava aqui esta caixa. Sempre fora apaixonada por ela. E eu também sabia porque uma vez fiquei sozinho a tomar conta de ti e bem…estava a procura das tuas fraldas e babetes e virei este quarto ao contrário, a tua Mãe quase me matou.

_Os outros três riram-se de mansinho enquanto Harry colocava a pulseira dentro da caixa._

-- Vamos embora, voltamos noutro dia é melhor. – afirmou Hayden

_Os quatro saíram de casa e quando estavam no portão Harry virou-se para trás…_

-- Harry, estou com a impressão que tu vais dar a esta casa novas histórias. Definitivamente mais felizes. – disse Sirius

-- Eu também sei disso Sirius. Obrigado.

_Sirius piscou o olho e transformou-se novamente em Padfoot saindo dali a correr._

-- Agora, vamos para o castelo. Eu e o Blaise… - começou Hayden mas calou-se

-- Tu e quem? – começou Zac com um brilho ciumento nos olhos

-- Por favor não discutam. – riu-se Harry

-- Eu e o Blaise temos coisas a tratar acerca dos álbuns. Incomoda-te? – provocou Hayden

-- Um pouco. – respondeu Zac

-- Óptimo. – riu-se Hayden enganchando o seu braço no do primo saindo dali a sorrir, Zac seguiu-os a rir

-

_Harry, Zac e Hayden chegaram mais tarde ao jantar. Estavam um pouco tristes mas mesmo assim sorriam felizes._

-- Posso saber onde se meteram? – perguntou Ginny com um brilho de fúria nos olhos, principalmente para Harry, tendo as mãos na cintura. – Eu já começava a ficar preocupada.

_Harry riu-se e chegando perto da namorada capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo bem doce._

-- Surpresa Senhorita Weasley. – disse calmamente ao seu ouvido

-- Não gosto de surpresas. – disse num tom mimado

-- Mas desta vais gostar. – assegurou-lhe Hayden

-- Ela está a ver é se convence o Harry a dizer-lhe. Está ali a fazer beicinho. – disse Hermione sorridente

-- De mim não me arranca nada. – sorriu Harry sentando-se

-- Arranco da Hayden!! – disse convincente

-- Olha esta… a minha boca e um tumulo Gin. Mata-te, esfola-te mas eu não digo nada. – riu-se Hayden metendo um pedaço de Pão na boca

_Ginny suspirou e sentou-se próxima de Harry._

-- E quanto tempo vai demorar até eu descobrir? – perguntou ansiosa

-- Até ao dia de Natal, ou melhor, até á manhã em que a menina vai abrir as prendas! – disse Harry começando a encher o prato

-- Mas, mas isso é muito. Não há chance de ser mais cedo? – disse desanimada

-- Não. – replicou divertido

-- Mas conseguiram acabar as compras de Natal ou nem por isso? Demoraram eternidades. – disse M.J fazendo a irmã saltar e engasgar-se com o sumo de morango

-- Andas a controlar-me? – perguntou ofendida Hayden

-- Não. Só que era hora do lanche quando te vi e só me apareces á hora de jantar…

-- Estás a começar a parecer a avó sabes? Sempre a controlar os meus passos.

-- Louvado seja Merlim Hayden, estou assim tão má?

-- Estás lá perto.

-- Retiro imediatamente o que disse e não o repito.

-- Acho bem. – riu-se Hayden

-- Hayden, podes ficar comigo depois? Precisamos de falar com o Professor Dumbledore lembraste? – disse Blaise passando por ali

-- Fica descansado. Ele até agora não nos recusou nada. – disse Hayden piscando o olho

-- Nunca se sabe. E se a vossa directora gato se mete?

-- E se o Seboso se mete?

-- Depois logo vemos. – afirmam em uníssono indo Blaise na direcção dos Ravenclaw

-- O que é que tu e o Blaise preparam Hayden Crystal? – perguntou M.J com o sobrolho levantado e muito desconfiada

-- Nada do teu interesse. E…não uses os meus dois nomes juntos. – disse Hayden

-- Crystal? – disse Hermione confusa

-- Hayden Crystal Potter Bulstrode. Aí têm o meu nome completo. – riu-se Hayden

-- Pois, nós não sabíamos dessa pequena curiosidade. – disse Ginny

-- Espera, o nome da minha Mãe era Lilian Crystal Evans. – disse Harry atónito

-- Pelo que sei as nossas mães eram as melhores amigas, desde o inicio. Parece que a nossa Mãe não era muito simpática para o James em Hogwarts, estava sempre do lado da Lily o que deixava James em muito maus lençóis. – disse M.J. – Foi a tia Nikki que contou Harry. Ela e o Sirius podem te contar imensas coisas.

-- Vou certificar-me que o Sirius me conta. – disse Harry rindo levemente

-- Vocês agora têm imenso tempo para isso. – comenta M.J sorridente

-- M.J, será que reparaste que os grifinórios estão a ficar afectados com a presença de sonserinos aqui? – disse Pansy sorrindo falsamente em volta

-- Onde é que está a hospitalidade desta equipa Harry? – comentou M.J

-- Na nossa sala comum, ao contrário de vocês que não a têm. – comentou Harry bem disposto

-- Tu pagas Harry. – riu-se M.J sendo arrancada de seguida por Pansy dali para fora

-- Daqui a uma semana começamos a receber as nossas prendas. – disse Ginny com os olhos em estrela

-- Eu vou passar este Natal convosco. Os meus Pais escreveram-me a dizer que iam ter com os meus avós e tios á Argentina! – disse Hermione excitada

-- Isto é que vai ser um Natal. – celebrou Ron com um sorriso rasgado

-- Já compraste as prendas todas? – provocou Zac

-- Hmm…faltam-me duas…okay três…pronto umas sete. – disse Ron

-- Ronald! Tivemos toda a tarde em Hogsmeade o que andaste a fazer? – praguejou Ginny

_Ron olhou comprometedoramente para Hermione que ruborizou fortemente. Todos deram uma gargalhada abafada. _

-- De que te ris Harry? Eu bem te vi entrar no café da Madame Puddifoot com a minha irmã e não me queixei!! E olha que a noite do baile ainda me esta aqui entrançada. – disse Ron chateado

_Ginny olhou escandalizada para Harry que sorriu falsamente, Ron fora demasiado esperto desta vez._

-- Pois, mas espero bem que tu Weasley… - começou Harry com tom sério que metia respeito - … trates bem da minha maninha, porque se a magoas é comigo que vais ter de falar – referindo-se a Hermione, pois eles eram os dois tão amigos que se tratavam como irmãos

-- Claro meu! Nunca, bem…eu nunca vou magoar a Mione…não…penso…nisso! Nunca claro! – gaguejou Ron

_As raparigas abafaram os risos atrás da tosse. A situação ficou cómica após a cara de Ron ter tornado um tom pálido e a cara de Harry mais séria que a da McGonnagal._

-- Espero para ver. – disse Harry sentando-se começando a comer

_Ron começou a tremer por todos os lados e nem conseguia segurar direitamente os talheres, caindo todos ao chão._

-- Harry! – chamou Hermione rindo

-- Ron, percebes-te que eu estava a brincar contigo não percebeste? – disse Harry normalíssimo

_Ron ficou fulo e bateu com força com o garfo na mesa fazendo os pratos saltar do lugar._

-- Que raio de brincadeira. Quase me davas um ataque cardíaco. – bufou raivoso

-- Bem tu também quando falas as tuas 'conversas de irmão' comigo não me deixas melhor.

-- Se vocês não existissem tinham de ser inventados. – disse Zac. – Mas realmente, eu já estava farto de entrar na sala comum e encontrar-te a ti e a Hermione de costas voltadas ou então no meio de uma discussão.

-- Se namoram e são a mesma coisa. – gracejou Hayden

-- Nós estamos aqui, não falem como se não estivéssemos. – disse Hermione

-- Não estão a dizer grande mentira Mione. – disse Harry

_O resto do grupo passou o jantar a rir e a fazer planos para o resto da semana. Já era tarde quando a Professora McGonnagal que tinha uma cara de sono os enxotou para os dormitórios a dizer que lá por serem férias que as regras deixavam de existir, que podiam estar um pouco mais escondidas, mas ainda estavam lá. Os seis saíram bem dispostos do Salão rumo aos respectivos dormitórios._

-

_Era noite e Hayden não parava de dar voltas na cama, de compor as almofadas e de tirar e por os cobertores por cima dela. Estava com insónias, e era raro uma dessas coisas acontecer-lhe. Sentou-se na cama e acendeu a luz. Abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e tirou de lá uma foto e um pedaço de pergaminho. _

_Ficou a olhar para a foto. Era uma foto antiga, mas especial. Era ela no colo da sua Mãe quando apenas tinha seis meses. Jennifer, que era alta, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis cinza, tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto que o bebé que segurava nos braços estava a rir-se com grande vontade. Em segundo plano na foto, Nathan, que era alto, forte com olhos cinzentos claros e brilhantes e cabelos ruivos a fugirem para o castanho suave tinha nos seus ombros uma menina de um ano de cabelos já compridos ruivos encaracolados e grandes olhos azuis cinza._

_O pergaminho que estava detrás da foto tinha iniciada uma letra que Hayden se esquecera com o tempo. Tinha palavras que significavam muito para ela, estava incompleta, mas resolveu que a iria completar na manhã seguinte e leva-la a Blaise para que ele conseguisse fazer daquilo uma música que com todo o carinho iria dedicar a sua familia._

_Levantou-se. O seu pijama de algodão cor de rosa ficava-lhe um pouco largo nas pernas e a camisola era curta deixando assim um pouco da sua barriga visível._

_Caminhou suavemente pelo corredor até alcançar o quarto de Zac. Em vez de bater abriu a porta com um feitiço. Zac não estava a dormir, estava no parapeito da janela._

-- Zac?!

_Zac dá um pulo e vira-se para trás com a mão no peito._

-- Tu e a tua irmã estão sempre prontas a matar alguém certo?

-- Desculpa.

-- Não faz mal. Que fazes aqui?

_Zac aproximou-se e meteu-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo intrusiva detrás da orelha._

-- Estava a pensar no meu quarto e… vim fazer-te uma pequena confissão.

-- Que tipo de confissão?!

-- Bem…não sou loira natural.

Zac olhou para ela com cara de "Estas-a-gozar-comigo?".

-- Eu explico. Eu estava a olhar para a foto que eu tenho da minha familia enquanto eu a tinha e percebi o quanto era parecida com a minha Mãe. Ela tinha cabelos negros. Era alta como eu. Sorriso igual ao meu. As mesmas feições, nariz cara, boca…eu apenas tenho os olhos do meu pai que são puro cinza claro. Eu era tão igual a ela, que nos primeiros 11 anos da minha vida trocavam o nome. Em vez de 'Hayden' chamavam-me 'Jennifer'.

-- Isso leva-nos a que ponto da situação?

-- Eu fartei-me. Eu estava magoada por não ter os meus Pais, ainda não percebia o que tinha feito para eles partirem, para eles me deixarem. Era nova e já perguntava se tinha sido uma bebe tão ma que Jesus me tinha tirado os meus Pais como castigo. Inocente como era acreditava que eles podiam voltar. Pensava que se me portasse bem eles voltavam, o castigo seria retirado. Mas quando finalmente percebi o verdadeiro significado da morte odiava que me chamassem de Jennifer. A seguir a isso um longo e doloroso silencio apoderava-se do sitio, apoderava-se da minha alma. Quando cheguei a Durmstrang, decidi mudar, por isso mudei o meu cabelo para loiro. Ai não havia dificuldades em me chamarem correctamente. Estava ofendida comigo própria.

-- Hayden, não posso imaginar por aquilo que passas-te! Não posso. Mas não quero que remoas o passado. Tenta olhar no futuro.

-- É fácil falar Zac. A quantidade de noites que eu passei a gemer a chamar os meus Pais…principalmente no Natal, nos aniversários…era…horrível.

-- Hayden…

-- Eu tinha de te dizer isto. Tinha de dizer isto a alguém. Estava preso dentro de mim e matava-me aos poucos.

_Zac abraçou-a. Percebeu que atrás da rapariga alegre, descontraída e positiva, havia aspectos difíceis de entender. Havia feridas profundas que não saravam nunca._

-- Posso ficar contigo esta noite? – soluçou baixinho

-- Podes. Podes ficar esta e todas as que quiseres. O meu lugar é contigo.

_Os dois adormeceram juntos…_

-

_Draco estendeu o braço para o lado ainda com os olhos fechados, esperando encontrar um corpo com pele macia e quente, mas em vez disso encontrou o lençol frio. Ele abriu os olhos e levantou-se apoiando-se nos cotovelos, olhando para todo o quarto, indo descobri-la junto da janela, vestindo uma camisa dele de pernas dobradas, sendo rodeadas pelos seus braços e o queixo estava apoiado nos joelhos olhando lá para fora, com um pergaminho e uma pena à sua frente._

_Ele ouviu-a suspirar e olhar para o pergaminho, mas espantou-se ao ver a pena levantar-se sozinha e ela escrevinhar qualquer coisa e depois poisar de novo. Ele levantou-se e vestiu as calças de pijama preto largas, aproximando-se depois dela._

_Mary Jane estava distraída a escrever uma nova canção, quando um movimento foi detectado pelo canto do olho e ela virou a cabeça deparando-se com uns azuis claros brilhantes, que ela sabia unicamente brilharem assim para duas pessoas. Ela e a Mãe dele. _

-- O que se passa? - disse ele já perto dela, mas com a voz baixa.

-- Não conseguia dormir, e como estava com medo de te acordar, decidi levantar-me… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

-- Vais deixar-me sentar ao pé de ti e contar-me o que se passa?

-- Traz um cobertor! – disse ela sorrindo e movimentando-se para a frente para ele se sentar atrás dela e poder abraça-la.

-- O que estás a escrever? – perguntou ele depois de ter posto o cobertor pelas costas e se ter sentado atrás dela abraçando-a.

_M.J. encostou-se ao peito dele, metendo a cabeça no seu ombro e encostando a testa ao pescoço dele e fechando os olhos._

_Era bom estar ali, no meio dos braços dele e sentir o calor dele, assim como o ritmo do seu coração. Ela suspirou e encaixou-se melhor nos braços e pernas dele, dando-lhe depois um suave beijo no peito dele._

-- M.J….? – chamou Draco suavemente.

-- É uma canção…um dueto na realidade… mas ainda não está acabado, e não sei se alguém algum dia vai chegar a vê-la…

-- Porquê? Mostra-me! – disse ele já estendendo a mão para pegar no pergaminho, mas M.J. deu-lhe uma palmada na mão. – AU! Tens a mão pesada!

-- Nem tu sabes o quanto, mon amour!

_Draco olhou-a espantado._

-- Mas tu falas francês?

-- Mais oui!

_Draco começou a rir-se e depois abraçou-a com mais força._

-- Agora conta-me o que se passa…

-- Ando preocupada com aquilo que se pode vir a passar, e esta época é sempre a mais difícil para mim…


	19. Chapter 16

Capitulo XVI

_Tinha chegado finalmente manhã de Natal. _

_A neve não cessava e quando as raparigas do dormitório de Gryffindor se levantaram encontraram os jardins cobertos de uma camada branca espessa e por sinal, muito gelada. Ficaram aos risos a observar a neve e a pensar nos presentes. Naquele dormitório apenas estavam Hermione, Ginny e Hayden, foram as únicas raparigas que restaram em Gryffindor, juntamente com algumas do primeiro ano. Elas estavam tão entretidas a ver a neve na janela que so resolveram sair quando as chamaram._

- Oh meninas, cheguem aqui! – disse a voz de Ron alto e bom som

_As três saíram divertidas e abraçaram os respectivos namorados._

- Feliz Natal. – diziam quase ao mesmo tempo

- Mas vocês já me viram a pilha de presentes que temos? – disse Zac apontando para o salão comum

_Quando as raparigas olharam, tiveram um certo choque. Seis pilhas de presentes estavam á espera de ser desembrulhados e cada pilha não tinha apenas um ou dois presentes. Todas tinham no mínimo dez, de todos os tamanhos. _

- Somos só nós aqui? – questionou Hayden com olhar de criança

- Sim! – disse Harry sorrindo

- PRESENTES!!!!

_As raparigas deram um grito ao mesmo tempo que pulavam escadas para chegarem às respectivas pilhas de presentes. Os rapazes riram-se e seguiram-nas mais descontraidamente._

- Bem, nunca tive tantos presentes. – exclamou Harry

- Habitua-te caro primo. Só aí encontras umas dez dos nossos avos. E depois ainda tens a da Nicole, Sirius, minhas e da M.J… é tudo ao monte priminho. – disse Hayden pegando e pousando caixas, e abanando algumas de vez enquanto.

- Do que é que estamos á espera para começar a desembrulhar? – perguntou Ron ansioso

- Eu achava giro, era cada um abrir uma prenda de cada vez. – sugeriu Hermione

- Eu concordo com ela, e sempre uma maneira muito mais gira de fazer as coisas. – disse Ginny

_Os seis sentaram-se nos sofás rodeados de prendas e na mesa de apoio estavam lá várias delicias de natal, assim como bebidas quentes. _

- Quem é o primeiro? – perguntou Harry

- Hayden, faz as honras. – disse Ginny

- Bem, está bem. Vamos lá ver.

_Hayden começou a examinar os seus presentes, verificou um pequeno saco verde água, com um bilhete pequenino dourado. _

"_Onde os sonhos não têm fim!"_

_Hayden não conheceu a caligrafia, o que a fez abrir mais depressa o saco, mas na mesma com muito cuidado. Lá dentro estava uma caixa de veludo, com a forma de uma concha marinha. A caixa era em azul oceano._

- Vá lá Hayden. – disse Hermione num guincho

- Tem calma. Para a próxima serás tu a primeira. – disse Hayden observando a caixa

_Quando resolveu abri-la ficou encantada com o que encontrou. Era um anel em ouro branco que tinha a forma de uma onde marinha que se cruzava com outra e naquele ponto de intersecção estava uma pedra azul. Muito azul. _

- Hayden, de quem é essa prenda? – perguntou Zac

- Não é tua? – perguntou um corinho interessado entre eles Hayden

- Não. – concluiu Zac

_Hayden fechou a caixa e remexeu o saco onde encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho._

"_A tua mãe deixou isto na minha posse. Agora é teu como ela sempre o destinou! Nicole!"_

- Conclusões? – disse Hermione

- A pedra é a Aquamarine. Uma pedra do mar. Acho que a tia tem algumas satisfações a dar-me.

- Depois! – disse Harry com um sorriso caloroso. – Seguinte!

- Posso ser eu! – disse Ginny levantando-se

- Então força! – riu-se Hayden guardando com cuidado a primeira prenda dela

_Ginny examinou com muito cuidado a sua pilha de presentes. Retirou um ao acaso. Era um embrulho médio, com papel dourado e uma fita vermelha. Quando o desembrulhou ficou com uma caixa branca na mão. Assim que abriu a caixa encontrou um blaser de cabedal feminino preto com um lenço dourado a contrastar._

- Eu vi o quanto adoras-te esse conjunto. Eu gosto de ti, ao contrário do que tu pensas. – brincou Ron

- Obrigada maninho. – disse Ginny abraçando o irmão. – E eu também gosto de ti tonto.

- Hermione vá, segue. – apoiou Zac

_Hermione sorriu e retirou um embrulho pequeno, rectangular. Olhou em volta e todos lhe sorriam, quando abriu o embrulho teve uma grande e boa surpresa. Era um pequeno retrato deles todos juntos. Ela, o Ron, a Ginny, o Harry, a Hayden e o Zac. Estavam todos sentados debaixo do grande carvalho ao pé do lago, mostravam sorrisos rasgados e acenavam para a câmara. _

- Foi ideia do Harry. – disse Hayden apontando para o primo

- Ela sempre disse que não tinha uma foto de jeito dos amigos para mostrar aos Pais, agora já tem. – disse Harry

- Muito, muito obrigada! – disse Hermione apertando Harry com força

- Agora é a vez dos rapazes, Harry, faz as honras masculinas amor. – incentivou Ginny

_Harry estendeu o braço e pegou num embrulho em forma de cubo._

- Isso é dos avós. – disse rapidamente Hayden, que sabia o que era

_Harry acenou com a cabeça e desembrulhou o presente. Dentro de uma caixa de veludo negra, estava um relógio masculino, com a pulseira em cabedal negro e o visor era quadrado e muito elegante. No lugar dos números tinha pequenos diamantes. A hora estava acertada._

- É lindo Harry. É mesmo lindo. – disseram Hermione e Ginny

- Grande estilo Harry. – disse Ron boquiaberto

- Esses relógios são fantásticos Harry, a marca e muito boa. Tive já alguns dessa marca, mas o meu último deu o berro. – disse Zac

- Zac abre as tuas prendas. Anda. – disse Hayden entusiasmada

- Se a senhora o manda. – disse Zac beijando a face de Hayden rapidamente

_Quando Zac pegou numa prenda, do mesmo género da do Harry, começou a desembrulha-la que nem criança. Atitude perante a qual todos se riram. Ele abriu-a e um relógio do mesmo tipo do de Harry estava visível. Em vez do visor quadrado, tinha o visor redondo, em vez dos pequenos diamantes tinha números discretos e a pulseira era em cabedal castanho-escuro._

- Assim que a tia me falou no que os avós iam dar ao Harry, pensei em arranjar-te um relógio da mesma marca, porque tu dias antes tinhas-me dito que adoravas e que o teu último relógio tinha dado então, o berro. – disse Hayden sorrindo

- És a melhor namorada de todos os tempos. – disse Zac beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente mas carinhosamente

- Agora vamos fazer o seguinte. O Ron e a Ginny vão abrir as prendas ao mesmo tempo. Porque as duas são prendas iguais. Mas vocês vão adorar. – disse Hermione

_Harry e Hermione pegaram em dois embrulhos enormes que ali estavam. Harry entregou a Ginny e Hermione entregou a Ron. Os dois olharam-se confusos e começaram a desembrulhar mais depressa que uma snitch. Quando abriram as caixas, envoltas em falhos de palha, estava uma vassoura._

- A Nimbus Firelight 2002 é a vassoura que saiu a seguir á Nimbus 2001. Achamos que era uma prenda maravilhosa para vocês. – disse Zac

- Sim, fomos nós os quatro, a M.J. e a Luna, que decidimos oferecer-vos isto. – disse Hayden

- Estou sem palavras. – balbuciou Ron enquanto pegava na sua vassoura – e a M.J. também ajudou?

- Sim… - disse Hermione já esperando mais alguma resposta típica da parte do ruivo acerca dos slytherin

- Para uma slyntheriana não está nada mal… - disse Ron, ao que todos acabaram por se rir

- É, é magnifica. – disse Ginny engolindo em seco

- Pensa desta maneira Ginny. Se és invencível no Quidditch agora, imagina com esta vassoura. Vais deixa-los a comer pó. – disse Harry

- Obrigada pessoal. – disseram os irmãos Weasley

- Agora é melhor entregarmos as prendas mais importantes, porque senão não saímos daqui hoje. – disse Zac

- Então começa. – desafiou Hayden recostando-se no sofá cruzando as pernas

- E não tenho problemas com isso. – sorriu Zac estendendo a Hayden uma caixa pequenina preta

_Hayden assim que viu a caixa deixou o queixo cair. _

- Não é nada do que estás a pensar. Vi-o e achei-o a tua cara. Mas é mais um anel de comprometida. Nada de noivado, tem calma com os pensamentos Hayden! – disse Zac

_Hayden olhou para ele de sobrolho levantado e com um sorriso na cara. Pegou na caixa e abriu-a. Era um anel com uma largura discreta, banhado a ouro branco com cinco pedras em volta. _

- Obrigada, é magnífico. E vou usá-lo sempre. Há quanto tempo o compraste?

- Um…mês?! – disse Zac engolindo em seco e com um sorriso amarelo, que provocou mais alguns risos.

_Hayden respondeu-lhe com um beijo prolongado e um sorriso rasgado. _

_As prendas abriam-se com magnificas gargalhadas e muitas brincadeiras. Harry guardava uma coisa e sabia que o que Ginny tanto procurava era a prenda dele. Mas ela tinha de esperar, aquilo era uma coisa especial e tinham de estar so os dois. No fim de todos abrirem as prendas, olharam em volta. O salão estava cheio de papéis de embrulho e fitas coloridas._

- Não percebo, as pessoas so me dão chocolates e doces…não tarda fico uma baleia! – reclamou Ron, que mesmo assim comia um dos pacotes que tinha recebido

- Bem, mas a Hermione tem que ter alguma coisa para…hmm…provar… - disse Hayden com um sorrisinho sarcástico

_Todos deram risos abafados, menos Hermione que pegou na varinha e com a cara a fervilhar de vergonha, fez um feitiço que conjurou todos os papéis de embrulho e fitas para cima de Hayden, fazendo em segundos um embrulho._

- Toma e embrulha! – disse Hermione cruzando os braços

- Se era para me embrulhares, escolhias um papel e uma fita mais discreta, estou aqui a parecer um arco-íris. – disse a voz abafada de Hayden

- Zac, acho que se abrires o embrulho, a Hayden pode surgir assim digamos que…vestida de coelhinha! – disse Ron maldoso

_Enquanto Zac se começou a rir ao mesmo tempo que a boca se abria em choque, Hayden, que supostamente estava embrulhada, começou a saltar (não conseguia fazer mais nada) e a agitar-se violentamente._

- TIREM-ME DAQUI QUE EU ESGANO ESSE WEASLEY! PREVETIDO!

_Ron continuou a comer descansado enquanto se ria com a figura de Hayden._

_Zac levantou-se e começou a rasgar o papel todo, quando chegou ao fim, Ron já não achou tanta piada quando os doces ficaram amargos e lhe deram a volta ao estômago._

- Nunca te metas com uma rapariga embrulhada. – disse Hayden vermelha de raiva

- Eu sugeria que fossemos todos vestirmo-nos para descermos. Entretanto almoçamos e passamos o resto do dia em Hogsmeade. – disse Harry

_Todos concordaram e enquanto iam subindo para os dormitórios, Harry puxou Ginny e os dois conseguiram ficar sozinhos._

- Deves estar a pensar o que é feito da prenda que te falei não é? – perguntou sedutor

- Sim, que queres que eu pense? Andas á mais de uma semana a falar dela e não a vi…pelo menos, nada daquilo era teu. – reclamou Ginny

_Harry tirou a caixa de dentro de uma gaveta e abriu perante Ginny. Ginny ficou vidrada na pulseira. Era a peça de joalharia mais bonita que ela já tinha visto. Harry riu de contentamento quando viu a cara dela e tirou a pulseira da caixa._

- Pertenceu á minha Mãe. Foi o meu Pai que lhe deu como primeira prenda de Natal. Achei que assentava perfeitamente em ti…e….não me enganei. – disse Harry enquanto colocava a pulseira no pulso de Ginny.

- Tens a certeza? E que, é uma grande responsabilidade…ter pertencido á tua Mãe e tudo.

- Tenho a certeza que a minha Mãe concordaria comigo e talvez fosse ela a primeira a dar-me isto assim que te conhecesse.

- Achas que ela iria gostar que o filho dela namorasse com uma rapariga como eu?

- Ela matava-me se eu não andasse com uma rapariga como tu!

_Ginny deu-lhe um largo sorriso e beijou-o._

-

_Ela estava vestida de com um vestido branco sem alças e encontrava-se junto à beira-mar com o mar a lamber os seus pés e a envolver os seus tornozelos. Ela não sabia porque estava ali, nem para onde ia, só sabia que aquele lugar lhe dava paz… o vento soprou por trás dela revoltando-lhe o cabelo e metendo-o para a frente dos olhos. Ela levantou as mãos para tirar os fios de cabelo da cara e paralisou em choque. Estavam ali os seus pais, exactamente como se lembrava deles e como sempre os podia ver na fotografia que guardava deles._

_O homem ruivo de olhos azuis sorria-lhe com aquele sorriso tão parecido com o seu e a mulher de cabelo preto e olhos prateados iguais aos da sua irmã sorriam-lhe também. Ambos se encontravam vestidos de branco._

- Mãe? Pai? – chamou M.J. num único sussurro incrédula com aquilo que via, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater com força e as lágrimas toldarem-lhe a vista.

_O casal sorriu, e rapidamente se aproximou dela. M.J. assim que os sentiu perto de si esboçou um gesto para os abraçar, mas parou, pois sabia que iria sofrer uma decepção quando passasse por entre eles sem os puder sentir e acordaria daquele sonho._

- Não tenhas medo, Jane… - disse o homem

_E então M.J. atirou-se para os braços deles abraçando-os e sentindo-se ser abraçada, surpreendendo-se ao descobrir que em vez de frio sentia calor._

- Desculpem…desculpem… - repetia constantemente M.J. chorando

- Não tens de pedir desculpa de nada, querida… - disse a mulher com a sua voz inconfundivelmente meiga e rouca

- O que fizeste, o que sentiste e tudo pelo que ainda vais passar já estava escrito antes mesmo de tu nasceres, mas não antes de ser concebida… - disse o homem, limpando-lhe as lágrimas

- Mas eu trai-vos! Trai-vos a todos! Não fui capaz de me vingar…assim como não sou capaz de o fazer…

- A vingança só traz tristeza e arrependimento, Jane… - disse a mulher

- Eu amei-o mãe e agora não o consigo odiar…

- Ele não precisa de sentir e ver mais ódio… ele só precisa de amor… e foi isso que ele acabou por profetizar sem se aperceber… - disse a mulher olhando M.J. nos olhos

- Quando a tua mãe estava grávida de ti, tivemos um conforto com Voldemort, e ele disse que a tua mãe carregaria dentro dela a continuação da linhagem dos Slyntherin, e que a criança seria poderosa… - disse o homem

- E eu tive duas crianças lindas que são igualmente poderosas… - disse a mulher rindo com orgulho

- Mas…eu e a Hayden temos sangue de Slyntherin?

- Não… mas são as duas poderosas à sua maneira… - disse o homem – mas estamos aqui para te dizer que não te culpamos de nada do que fizeste…

- E para que cuides melhor da tua irmã, ela vai enfrentar tempos conturbados… - disse a mulher com tristeza e sombras nos olhos

- O que queres dizer?

_Eles só sorriram e abanaram a cabeça não dando mais informação nenhuma._

- Feliz Natal, querida… - disseram os dois começando a desaparecer

- E nós aprovamos as tuas escolhas, principalmente esta última… - disse o homem piscando um olho e sorrindo matreiro

_M.J. corou mas sorriu. Pouco depois eles tinham desaparecido, e ela sentia-se a despertar com um sorriso na cara, sentindo que dois braços a rodeavam e duas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, além de leves beijos que eram trilhados pelo seu ombro e pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer levemente._

_Ela ouviu um suave riso e sorriu ainda mais de olhos fechados, enquanto sentia os seus lábios irem até à sua orelha._

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida… - disse Draco num sorriso

_M.J. abriu os olhos e virou-se nos braços dele, para ele, olhando-o nos olhos que estavam de um azul brilhante e límpido._

- Bom dia Draco! – disse M.J. rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços e beijando-o levemente, mas o beijo foi-se tornando mais exigente até que ele se afastou dela, fazendo com que ela fizesse beicinho, e ele não aguentou.

_Pouco depois os dois estavam perdidos um no outro naquele mundo só deles._

- Amo-te – disse M.J. olhando-o nos olhos depois de ambos se terem saciado – prometes que nunca te vais esquecer disso?

- Claro que te prometo, porque também te amo… - disse Draco beijando-a mais uma vez – agora queres abrir os teus presentes?

_M.J. sentou-se na cama olhando para o fundo dos pés desta e vendo que realmente encontravam-se ali imensos presentes, mas divididos em dois montes._

- Como é que eles aqui vieram parar?

- Eles são enfeitiçados nas lojas para irem ter ao sítio onde a pessoa está… não os queres abrir?

_M.J. nem lhe respondeu, assim como Draco não teve de perguntar duas vezes. Ela levantou-se vestindo uma camisa dele e começando a andar de volta dos seus presentes, a pegar em algumas caixas e a abanar outras, até que escolheu uma pequena caixa que assim que ela lhe pegou se começou a mexer e se sentou na cama junto dos seus presentes._

_Draco aproximou-se dela, encaixando-se atrás dela com as pernas de cada lado do corpo dela, e viu-a abrir com o entusiasmo de uma criança o presente. Assim que o papel foi rasgado e M.J. abriu a caixa, os dois viram lá dentro um pequeno animal de pelo castanho ruivo e focinho, peito e barriga branco, assim como a ponta da cauda era branca, e uns olhos assustados cor de âmbar._

- OWWW!!!! – disse M.J. tirando o animal da caixa e encostando-a ao seu peito

- É uma raposa! – disse Draco incrédulo

- Eu sei! E é tão linda! – disse M.J. sem parar de olhar com carinho para a raposa

- Tens aí uma carta também!

"_Querida Fox…_

_Como eu sabia que andavas à muito tempo à procura de uma raposa ideal para ti, decidi tornar-te a procura desnecessária e oferecer-te uma. Bem sei que Hoqwarts não aceita outros animais além dos da Floresta Negra e dos que o director autoriza, mas esta raposa está na verdade autorizada a ficar aí. Dumbledor permitiu-o._

_Espero que gostes…_

_Padfoot"_

- Fox? – perguntou Draco, olhando-a interrogativamente enquanto se lembrava do Mapa Vermelho

- Nome de código… - disse M.J. sorrindo misteriosamente

- Mas existe mais alguma coisa…

- E se tu abrires os teus presentes também? – perguntou M.J. tentando desviar a atenção de Draco para outra coisa.

_Ele apercebeu-se da intenção dela e decidiu fazer-lhe a vontade, mas depois voltaria a interroga-la. Ele pegou na caixa que estava mais próxima de si, e começou a desembrulha-la lentamente, até que M.J. lhe tirou a caixa das mãos e lhe rasgou o papel, passando-lhe depois a caixa com os olhos brilhantes._

- Sabes…eu ainda sei abrir um presente… - disse Draco com sarcasmo

- Estavas a demorar muito tempo!

_Draco riu-se do ar de M.J. e beijou-a abrindo depois a caixa. Dentro dela estava um cachecol verde-escuro e prateado assim como um perfume que ele desejava comprar à algum tempo, devido ao seu do dia-a-dia estar quase a acabar, e no fundo estava uma pequena caixinha, que ele abriu ficando incrédulo a olhar para o seu conteúdo._

_Era um anel masculino de prata brilhante, que se entrelaçava numa pedra negra formando um "B"._

- É o anel dos Black! – disse Draco olhando para M.J. sem conseguir superar a surpresa

- Era do meu pai… - disse ela

- Devias guarda-lo para dar ao Sirius ou ao teu marido… - disse ele

- O Sirius tem outra coisa, e o meu marido…és tu! – disse ela olhando-o com expectativa

_Draco simplesmente a puxou mais para si e a beijou com todo o amor possível._

- E tu és a minha mulher… - disse ele com possessão, ao que M.J. sorriu envaidecida

_Continuaram a abrir os presentes e a fazer comentários entre si, e observando a raposa que explorava agora o quarto com curiosidade._

- Já sabes que nome lhe vais dar? – perguntou Draco

- Autunm… - disse M.J., e a raposa olhou-a com olhos brilhantes como se percebe-se tudo o que eles diziam

- Parece que ela gostou…isto se for uma… - a raposa deu um pequeno latido (**N/A:** _Eu julgo que raposas ladram…_) como se confirma-se a suposição de Draco, ao que os dois não puderam deixar de sorrir.

_Draco já tinha aberto todos os presentes, faltando a M.J. somente dois. Ela abriu um saco colorido e tirou de lá uma caixa com delicados desenhos de marfim, e ao abri-la viu tratar-se de uma pulseira de prata com uma grande pedra preta que no seu meio parecia ter várias cores, no meio rodeada de outras com as cores simples de cinzento, vermelho, violeta, verde, azul, rosa e branca._

- Não acredito! – sussurrou ela pegando depois num bilhete

"_Apesar de não mereceres este presente aqui o tens. _

_Demorei para o achar mas consegui… cada pedra tem um mundo, que te poderá ajudar como tanto queres… tens de indo repondo as forças às pedras, mas isso acho que já sabes né? _

_Começa pela mais clara e vai aumentando até à mais escura que é a maior e a que está no meio. A cinzenta-ébano é a última etapa. Atinge a perfeição Mary Jane e poderás deixar de te preocupar…_

_Nicole"_

- Que género de pulseira é essa? – perguntou Draco curioso

- É algo que me pode ajudar controlar os meus poderes…

- Mas tu controla-os bem…

- Não… ainda não… eu se quiser não necessito da varinha…

_Draco olhou-a incrédulo e depois lembrou-se do primeiro confronto deles, em que ele tinha sido atacado sem que ela tivesse a varinha. Na altura achará esquisito, mas depois não ligou pensando que alguém o teria feito por ela._

- Na noite em que não conseguiste dormir, quando eu acordei a tua pena mexia-se sozinha.

- Força da mente…

- Fantástico! – disse ele com incredulidade

- De certa maneira sim…mas não contes a ninguém disto

- Podes deixar, e a tua irmã? Ela também tem poderes?

- Não sei… nunca notei nada… - disse ela pegando noutro saco, sabendo que aquele seria o da sua irmã.

_Ao abrir o saco viu lá dentro uma caixa de veludo fina e comprida. Ao abri-la deixou escapar um soluço e começou a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo._

_Draco abraçou-a com força passando-lhe segurança, enquanto a raposa se aproximava rapidamente e começava a lamber o pé a M.J. que se começou a rir._

_Dentro daquela caixa estava um colar de ouro branco e amarelo, com um medalhão em forma de lágrima com um "B" marcado na frente com muitos floreios. Quando abriu o medalhão ambos puderam ver uma fotografia de um casal vestido informalmente, no campo acenando para eles, passar depois para a foto de duas bebés que se foram transformando até chegarem a mostrar M.J. e Hayden abraçadas. _

"_Podemos discutir e gritar uma com a outra, mas não me importo porque a reconciliação é sempre o melhor, e sei que se nos separarmos estaremos sempre juntas._

_Adoro-te! Hayden"_

- Podes pôr-me o fio? – perguntou M.J. a Draco, passando-lhe o colar depois.

_Draco afastou o cabelo dela, reparou mais na tatuagem e prendeu o colar._

- O que quer dizer a tua tatuagem?

- Black e Slytherin… - disse ela num sussurro e ficando tensa

- Porquê?

- Quando me tornei modelo tive medo de me esquecer de quem era e então decidi fazer a tatuagem, mas foi quando conheci o… - interrompeu-se M.J. ao sentir Draco ficar tenso e não dizendo o nome – e soube quem ele era. Então fiz a tatuagem para me lembrar de quem era e o que tinha prometido fazer.

- Hum-hum… - disse Draco saindo de trás dela e caminhando até à sua secretária depois de vestir as calças do pijama.

- Draco… - chamou M.J. começando a levantar-se para se aproximar dele mas calou-se ao ver que ele tirava da secretária um pequena caixa e que depois a ampliava oferecendo-lha

- O teu presente… - disse ele

_M.J. sorriu e aceitou-o abrindo a caixa, que tinha sobre uma seda branca uma pequena pulseira de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de "M" em diamante._

- É linda! – disse ela com olhos brilhantes – mas não a posso usar…

- Podes sim… - disse ele e tocando no "M" com a varinha este transformou-se em uma pedra de diamante

- Oh! Que esperto senhor Malfoy! – disse M.J. sorrindo

- Mas acaba de ver o presente!

_M.J. afastou então a seda branca e ficou sem fala ao ver diante de si um vestido branco com pedrarias, no decote redondo que iria pôr os seus ombros à mostra e na cintura, assim como na bainha do vestido em várias cores de azul._

- Estou…sem palavras…

- Gostas-te?

- Adorei!

_E dizendo aquilo ela levanta-se e abraça-o beijando-o._

_Autunm olha para ele com olhos brilhantes de riso e aproxima-se da porta conseguindo sair dali passando através dela, sem que ninguém repare._

-

_Hermione e Ginny estavam a descer as escadas encontrando os rapazes á espera delas._

- E a Hayden? – perguntou Zac

- Ela já desceu e pelos vistos já saiu. Disse que tinha um compromisso inadiável. – disse Ginny

- Com quem? – perguntou ofendido Zac

- Com o Pai Natal. – gozou Harry

- Talvez ela já esteja no salão por isso o melhor a fazer é ir até lá. Já para não falar que tenho um buraco no estômago. Foi uma longa manhã. – disse Ron enquanto abraçava Hermione pela cintura

_Todos concordaram e desceram até ao Salão. Quando chegaram á porta do Salão esta estava fechado e praticamente todos os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts estavam lá á espera. Harry conseguiu ver M.J., Draco, Pansy e Luna reunidos._

- Feliz Natal. – cumprimentaram os grifinórios

- Feliz Natal. – cumprimentaram em retorno os sonserinos

_M.J. aproximou-se do primo e abraçou-o dando-lhe depois um beijo._

- Obrigada pelo presente! – disse M.J.

- Ficam-te bem – disse ele, afastando o cabelo de M.J. da cara e vendo uns brincos de ouro branco esféricos com pequenos brilhantes nas suas orelhas

- E tu cheiras bem! – disse ela tornando a abraça-lo e metendo o nariz no seu pescoço fazendo-lhe cócegas e fazendo-o rir

_Harry afastou-se dela e meteu-se atrás de Ginny que começou a rir. M.J. rolou os olhos sorrindo e tornou a caminhar para perto de Draco._

- Alguém sabe porque estão as portas fechadas? Isto é muito raro. – disse Hermione

- Bem, nós só chegamos há pouco tempo por isso também não sabemos. – disse Pansy encolhendo os ombros

- Espero que seja uma boa razão. Estou a morrer de fome. – queixou-se Draco

- Ultimamente tens andado com muita fome… - comentou maliciosamente Pansy, fazendo Draco olha-la de lado e M.J. corar

_Harry olhou para eles desconfiado, e aproximou-se de M.J. abraçando-a. Esta olhou-o de lado._

- Malfoy depois temos de falar… quero saber quais são as tuas intenções para com a minha prima…

- Priminho, eu já passei a face das intenções… e não preciso de ninguém a cuidar de mim…

- Eu não diria isso… - disse Draco

_M.J. olhou para ele também de lado._

- Acho que hoje os rapazes da tua vida decidiram brincar contigo – disse Luna sorrindo

- Eu já estou é a começar a ficar com fome também… - disse M.J.

- Se estás a ficar eu já estou…Passei a manhã toda a abrir os presentes e a aturar uma dor de barriga causada pela tua irmã e agora preciso de reforçar energias. – queixou-se Ron

- Ron, já sabemos que tens fome, agora cala a boca. – disse Ginny batendo amistosamente no braço do irmão.

- Onde está o respeito pelos irmãos mais velhos?

- E a cabeça dos irmãos mais velhos onde está?

- Se ela te provocou uma dor de barriga foi porque merecias… - disse M.J. com uma ponta de malícia e vendo depois que ela não estava ali – mas onde é que ela se enfiou? Queria saber se ela gostou da minha prenda.

- Esse é outro mistério, desapareceu. Quanto á tua prenda ela delirou e as penas eram lindíssimas. Penas de Fénix, onde raio arranjas-te isso? – disse Zac curioso

- Desapareceu huh? É outra… - murmurou M.J. mas depois aclareou a voz. – Isso agora Zac! Só te digo que virei o mundo ao contrário para as achar, são mais raras que a própria Fénix.

_Falaram por determinado tempo sobre as prendas que tinham recebido e o quanto gostaram e iam guardar._

_M.J. reparava que o grupo todo se parecia ter esquecido de casas eram, pois falavam amistosamente, até Draco e Ron! _

_As outras raparigas também repararam naquilo e depois ao olharem umas para as outras sorriram levemente e secretamente. Talvez estivesse ali prestes a nascer uma boa amizade e todas aquelas coisas de preconceitos estivessem a ser deixados para trás._

_Finalmente as portas começarem a abrir vagarosamente._

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse Luna que estava ansiosa para ver como estava o salão naquele ano

_Quando entraram na sala ficaram ofuscados de tanto brilho._

_No fundo do salão erguia-se um enorme pinheiro, cheio de fitas, luzes e bolas natalícias, as mesas em vez das rectangulares, estavam redondas. E para as respectivas casas estavam as respectivas cores, nos Gryffindor uma linda toalha vermelho e as cadeiras tinham laços dourados, nos Slytherin uma toalha verde escura e nas cadeiras uma fita prateada e assim sucessivamente._

_No topo do salão não estava a habitual mesa dos professores, mas sim um espaço aberto com decoração natalícia e neve falsa, que aliás se espalhava pelo salão inteiro._

- Feliz Natal a todos. Espero que tenham apreciado esta manhã de Natal e que as prendas tenham sido do vosso agrado. Mas agora, vou-vos dar uma última prenda. A nossa dupla profissional de canto entra em acção nos próximos minutos para nos alegrar.

_O Professor Dumbledore, que envergava uma túnica azul escura com toques de prateados, afastou-se e várias luzes concentraram-se no centro do palco._

_Num canto do palco estava um cadeirão e nele sentado estava Blaise com a maior naturalidade. Mais afastado dele estava Hayden, virada de costas, o cabelo apanhado num coque e vestia um vestido cai-cai verde-esmeralda com alguns folhos dourados que realçava as pernas compridas nas sandálias douradas. _

_**[Hayden:] 808  
[Blaise:] Uh  
[H:] Ready?  
[B:] Uh-huh  
[H:] Let's go get 'em  
[B:] Uh-huh  
[Ambos:] C'mon**_

[Blaise Rap]  
I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like B_**irkin Bags  
Now I bag H ([Hayden:] Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whippin curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back**_

[Hayden]  
Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you

[Hayden]  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control

_**[Blaise:]  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh**_

_**[Blaise&Hayden:]  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu**_

[Hayden]  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it

[Hayden]  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

_**(…)**_

_**  
[Blaise]  
Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the strobe  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tippin like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh**_

[Hayden]  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu

_**(…)**_

_**  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu**_

_Todos aplaudiram e viram que o vestido de Hayden se transformava agora numa roupa mais radical. Calças de ganga pela cintura bastante largas nas pernas com sapatilhas pretas. Tinha um top de decote em V preto com vários brilhos no corpo descoberto. O cabelo estava solto com os cachos a caírem-lhe pelos ombros._

- Bem, dizem sempre que existem pessoas que não querem admitir o amor quando o vêm. – disse Blaise também num estilo descontraído.

- Oh sim, eu na minha vida só tenho pessoas assim! É incrível. O amor mora ao lado mas não admitem. – disse Hayden sorrindo

- Então acho que o próximo tema é perfeito!

- Ai sim?

_**[Blaise:]Are you ready?**_

_**  
[Hayden:]Boy i'm ready**_

[B:]Lets go!

[B:]You call me on the phone  
I act like nothing's going on  
We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it, yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it

[Blaise:]I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

[Hayden:]Come on

[H:]I know your not the one  
But i can tell that this is gonna be fun  
I won't hesitate a lie  
But i can show you what to feel inside  


_**[B:]Show me how to feel it**_

[Hayden:] Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it, yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it (come on)

[Blaise&Hayden:]I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh i'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how i feel tonight  
So don't go running away, yeah

(...)

_**  
[B:]Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it  
[H:]You wanna take a ride with me  
[B:]Ah ah ah you move around now you show it  
[H:]But you can't spend the night with me**_

_**(...)**_

- Ainda bem que gostaram destes dois novos temas, mas para terminar vamos precisar da ajuda da minha querida irmã, Mary Jane! – disse Hayden apontando para a mesa dos Slyntherin

- Por isso se ela mexesse as belas pernas de modelo até aqui era bom, desculpa Draco mas só estou a dizer a verdade, é que o almoço vai ser servido e eu estou com imensa fome. – disse Blaise, e todos se riram

_Mary Jane rola os olhos divertida e levanta-se do seu lugar caminhando para o palco, transformando as suas calças de ganga e pulôver cinzento num vestido curto vermelho e branco fazendo com que todos olhem espantados aquela transformação. Ao chegar perto da irmã e do amigo, conjura um microfone._

- A música é muito conhecida entre todos. Por isso, o coro de Hogwarts vai-nos ajudar. – disse Hayden enquanto o coro presidido pelo professor de Encantamentos se posicionava

- Sim, mas vocês também podiam aquecer um pouco as gargantas e ajudar-nos a cantar este tema natalício. – disse Blaise

- E qual é que é a música? – perguntou Mary Jane olhando para a irmã que sorriu e começou a cantar

_**[Hayden:]I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need**_

[M.J.:]I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

[Blaise:]I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know

[H & M.J. & B & Coro:]Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
_**You  
**_

_M.J. caminhou para fora do palco, caminhando e dançando pelos corredores que as mesas faziam._

_**  
[M.J.:]I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
**_

_Hayden seguiu a irmã mas começou pelo corredor da mesa dos Slyntherin._

_**  
[Hayden:]I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
**_

_Blaise encolheu os ombros e caminhou em frente parando perto de Luna e fazendo com que ela se levantasse e começasse a dançar com ele._

_**  
[Blaise:]I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
**_

_**[H & M.J. & B & Coro:]Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
**_

_Blaise fez Luna cair para trás de forma galante arrancando alguns suspiros às poucas raparigas que lá tinham ficado, e tornando a pô-la de pé fazendo-a rodar à sua volta até a segurar com força de novo._

_**  
[Blaise:]I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
**_

_M.J. sorriu ao ver aquilo e olhou para a irmã gesticulando enquanto cantava e enquanto se aproximava dela._

_**[M.J.:]I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
**_

_Hayden meteu um braço sobre os ombros da irmã e as duas subiram para cima da mesa dos Ravenclaw e ficaram paradas._

_**[Hayden:]'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
**_

_As duas olharam uma para a outra sorrindo e começaram a dançar um género de sapateado e can-can fazendo com que Draco olha-se ameaçadoramente para alguns rapazes que olhavam descaradamente para as pernas de Mary Jane, pois além de a saia ser curta cada vez que elas saltavam a saia enrolavam-se à volta das pernas dela._

_**  
[Coro:]Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
**_

_Hayden soltou-se de M.J. e correu um bocado para a frente dela dançando sozinha e dando algumas voltas enquanto sorria. Fez uma pirueta para o chão e correu para a mesa dos Grynffidor ficando de pé em cima da mesa de costas para Zac, e ainda de frente para a irmã._

_**  
**__**[Hayden:]All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
**_

_M.J. sorriu ao ver a irmã fazer aquilo e virou-se para a mesa dos Slyntherin começando a descer com mais calma, fazendo com que vários rapazes se levantassem e a ajudassem, fazendo com que Draco ficasse ainda com mais ciúmes. Ela caminhou para a mesa meteu-se de pé em frente a Draco que só faltou se babar para os pés dela fazendo-a sorrir._

_**  
[M.J.:]And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
**_

_M.J. e Hayden sorriram uma para a outra e desceram ao mesmo tempo, agarrando nas gravatas dos namorados ao mesmo tempo puxando-os para si e aproximando os seus rostos de si, enquanto Blaise puxava Luna para si e fazia com que ela fosse para trás devagar._

_**  
[Todos:]Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all **__**I want for Christmas is...  
You**_

[Hayden, M.J. e Blaise(sussurrando):]All I want for Christmas is you...

_E beijaram os seus respectivos pares, enquanto neve artificial começava a cair._


	20. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

_Depois das actuações todos se sentaram nos seus devidos lugares, mas Draco reparava que Mary Jane não estava atenta a nada mostrando-se mesmo tensa. Seria por causa do beijo de à pouco e a que todos tinham assistido?_

_Era verdade que ele ficara surpreendido com a atitude dela, mas adorara... no entanto ele tinha-se esquecido de tudo o que o rodeava ao vê-la a dançar com aquele vestido tão provocante e tinha até esquecido o próprio nome quando ela o beijara. _

_Dumbledor tinha assistido aquilo tudo com um pequeno sorriso, mas também com um bocado de apreensão, porque se Tom descobrisse o que M.J. e Draco andavam a fazer nas suas costas aquele final não seria feliz para nenhum dos dois. Ele olhou para Snape e viu que este também olhava para a mesa da sua equipa com atenção, principalmente porque estava preocupado com o afilhado. _

_Snape estava infiltrado junto de Voldemort, ajudando a Ordem a obter informações, e era também um dos poucos que não concordava com o facto de Draco e M.J. terem entrado para Ordem como espiões._

_Naquele momento algumas corujas entraram trazendo o correio da manhã, que apesar dos poucos alunos que tinham ficado na escola, não deixavam de receber cartões de "Feliz Natal!" dos familiares e amigos._

_M.J. estava a falar com Pansy sobre a moda para aquela Primavera e Verão, enquanto Pansy lhe explicava porque não gostava de alguns vestidos e o que mudaria neles, fazendo os olhos de Mary Jane brilharem com agrado, até que uma coruja cinzenta parou na frente dela e piou suavemente._

_Ela olhou para a coruja e reconheceu-a imediatamente. Era _Silver_ a coruja que durante perto de um ano tinha sido o correio entre ela e Tom, assim como a espiã dele._

-- Olá _Silver_! – cumprimentou M.J. dando-lhe um biscoito – Uma carta para mim? Obrigada...

Silver _voou suavemente para cima e pôs-se ao ombro de M.J._

-- Esperas resposta estou a ver...

_Draco, Pansy e Blaise olhavam-na enquanto ela tinha aquele pequeno diálogo com a coruja e abria a carta._

"_Querida Mary_

_Desejo-te desde já um Feliz Natal e convido-te para vires passar parte da tarde e da noite de hoje aqui a Basilick Hall para um jantar e baile de máscaras._

_Com carinho_

_T.S."_

_Ela olhou com apreensão para o bilhete e depois soltou-o metendo a cara nas mãos enquanto respirava fundo. Aos seus pés apareceu _Autunm_, assustando-a por momentos, e fazendo-a rir. Draco reparou e inclinou-se para pegar na pequena raposa que lhe lambeu a cara, quando ele a encostou ao seu peito._

_A aparição da raposa provocou muitos sussurros pelo salão, mas M.J. não ligou, conjurando unicamente um pena e escrevendo um "Lá estarei" nas costas do bilhete, entregando-o a _Silver_ que lhe deu uma bicada amistosa e depois levantou vôo._

_Hayden viu a coruja mas nem quis saber a quem pertencia. Fazia uma mínima ideia e, mesmo entendendo a sua irmã, irritava-a profundamente aquele tipo de relação. Depois reparou na raposa e sorriu. Fora um presente do Sirius, ela já o sabia. _

_Voltou novamente a atenção para a mesa da sua equipa. Hermione admirava a pulseira de Ginny com tanto espanto que parecia que mais nada existia. Voltou a atenção para o seu primo, que juntamente com Zac e Ron discutiam Quidditch. Começou a brincar com o almoço de Natal vindo-lhe pensamentos á cabeça. Pensou em todos os Natais da sua vida. Nenhum com os seus Pais. Nunca realmente conhecera a voz deles. As fotografias nunca lhe davam uma perspectiva certa, baixou os olhos e certas lágrimas formaram-se, mas conteve-as. Era suposto estar feliz…bastante feliz. _

_Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, olhou e era Dumbledore que lhe sorria pacificamente._

- Posso roubar-te uns momentos? – perguntou

- Claro Professor.

_Hayden levantou-se e seguiu Dumbledore até ao escritório dele. Quando lá entrou uma melodia, quase dois choros uníssonos, embalava aquele escritório. Assim que os dois entraram a melodia parou. Os olhos de Hayden abriram-se mais, ao pé de Fawkes, a Fénix de Dumbledore, estava outra Fénix. Mas estava Fénix era branca, quase prateada. Os olhos eram quase dois brilhantes diamantes. A Fénix fitava-a com a mesma intensidade._

- Professor, arranjou uma nova Fénix?

- Não minha querida, não arranjei uma nova Fénix. Toma esta carta.

"_Querida Fénix_

_Como eu sei que tu tens uma especial relação com esta linda criatura,_

_Não encontrei melhor prenda para te dar neste Natal. Não te esqueças, a Fénix_

_É o símbolo da vida e da esperança. O nome desta Fénix é Life. E queres saber quem o escolheu? A tua Mãe. Sim esta Fénix pertenceu aos Potter durante imensas gerações. Agora passo-te a ti._

_Tem um maravilhoso Natal,_

_Padfoot!"_

- Parece que afinal foi a menina que arranjou uma Fénix para si. – sorriu Dumbledore

- Mas Professor, em Hogwarts…

- Sim eu sei. Mas para si e para a sua irmã fiz duas excepções. A Fénix e a Raposa foram muito bem aceites aqui em Hogwarts. Mas peço-lhe que não deixe a Life andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts!

- Isso quer dizer que a posso levar para o meu quarto?

- Visto que tem um quarto individual na Torre dos Monitores não vejo porque não.

- Isso é óptimo. Vai ser tão bom tê-la comigo…quero dizer é a única ligação directa que tenho aos Potter e…bem, á minha Mãe.

- Alguma coisa te perturba?

- Bem…nada Professor. São coisas que eu nem devia estar a pensar neste dia.

- E o que é? Hayden, é bom as pessoas terem alguém com quem falar com quem agir. Não é nada fácil reter sentimentos. A tua Mãe veio muitas vezes a meio da noite falar comigo. Digamos que ela e o teu Pai não tinham a melhor relação. Ele era de Slytherin e a relação deles não era muito bem aceite pelo James e pelas pessoas que tu podes imaginar.

- A verdade… - disse Hayden enquanto se sentou. - … a verdade é que eu penso sempre naquilo que não tenho. Que me foi roubado. Vejo que não conheço verdadeiramente os meus Pais, não conheço as vozes dele. Não sei o que eles faziam… o que eles não faziam. Pensar que tudo me foi roubado por um…assassino…

_Dumbledore olhou para Hayden compreendendo a jovem na sua frente._

- E a minha irmã, está, bem…praticamente do lado dele. E ninguém me conta nada. O que se passa eu não sei e também não sei porque ninguém me conta.

- A tua irmã esta a fazer o que é melhor para todos. Ela está a tentar…

- …vingar-se? Ela pode até odiá-lo bem no fundo do coração dela. Mas até o professor sabe que ela não o odeia. Ela nutre qualquer coisa especial por ele e eu não a culpo. Eu não sei o que sinto cada vez que penso nisso. E uma situação tão delicada, tão incerta.

- Não escolhemos quem amamos. Mas, as pessoas podem cometer imensos erros. Os maiores de todos. Mas se as amarmos, esquecemos. Sabemos perdoar, sabemos ouvir e sabemos conquistar novamente aquilo que perdemos.

- Mas eu perdoo-a. Não sei bem do quê, mas perdoo.

- Isso é uma excelente opção Hayden.

- Professor, porque é que não me deixa entrar na Ordem da Fénix, posso ser bastante útil.

- Minha querida, são coisas que não…

-…que não irei aguentar? Com todo o respeito professor mas isso é uma data de tretas. Posso não ser tão especial como o Harry ou como a M.J., mas tenho as minhas próprias capacidades. De um modo geral, nenhum de vocês me deixa usufruir delas.

- Hayden, eu não creio que entrares na Ordem te fará sentir melhor.

- Acha que vingar a morte dos meus Pais não me fará sentir melhor?

- A vingança não é a saída.

- Mas ás vezes…dá uma vontade cá dentro. Uma vontade tão forte de me poder vingar.

- Tens de aprender a controlar-te.

- É o que faço á 10 anos. Mas certas coisas já não podem ser controladas. Já estão libertadas e agora é demasiado tarde.

- Hayden, não te posso deixar entrar na Ordem.

- Óptimo. Foi um prazer falar consigo professor. Se me fizer um pequenino favor, podia pedir a alguém que me colocasse a Life no meu quarto, obrigada. – disse Hayden com arrogância saindo do gabinete

- Teimosa como a Mãe. – murmurou Dumbledore

_Hayden desceu as escadas completamente fora de si. Ia a passar pelo salão quando esbarrou com Ginny._

- Ia agora mesmo ver onde te tinhas metido. Não queres ir comer a sobremesa?

- Perdi a fome.

_Hayden afastou um pouco Ginny e saiu em direcção aos jardins. Ginny franziu o sobrolho e acelerou o passo em direcção á mesa dos Gryffindor._

- Zac, a Hayden passou completamente passada para os jardins. Era melhor falares com ela. – disse Ginny

- Sim, não te preocupes. – disse Zac estranhando o comportamento da namorada

_Quando Zac viu Hayden, esta estava a olhar para o lago, que devido a uma protecção mágica não ficava gelado, e parecia perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos. As mãos dentro dos bolsos do kispo preto, os pés brincavam involuntariamente com a neve…_

_Aproximou-se sorrateiramente dela e abraçou-a pela cintura sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido._

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live**_

_Beijou-lhe a face levemente e ela deu um sorriso._

- Então o que se passa contigo? Estavas tão animada de manhã… - perguntou pousando o queixo no ombro dela

- São apenas problemas. Não te quero aborrecer com eles.

- Hayden, tu podes perfeitamente partilhar os teus problemas comigo. Se não o fizeres sinto-me posto de parte. Quero ajudar-te e não quero ver esses olhos tristes.

- Eu sei Zac, eu sei que posso contar contigo. Mas…vamos fazer assim, como é dia de Natal, vamos aproveitar ao máximo e esquecer os problemas. Se os meus problemas não estiverem a incomodar logo á noite eu conto-te e assim podes emprestar-me a tua almofada para chorar baba e ranho que tal?

_Hayden fez daquilo uma pequena piada, principalmente o comentário á almofada fazendo Zac rir-se._

- Está bem princesa… - disse Zac beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. – Agora se a minha estrela não se importar, aqui o menino quer ir comer creme brulé.

- Leite-creme?

- Sim, também tem esse nome.

- Então de que estamos á espera?!

_Zac riu-se e deu a mão a Hayden._

- Zac, sabes uma coisa, tenho uma Fénix no meu quarto!

- Tens o quê?

- Uma Fénix…aqueles animais míticos e raros…tenho uma Fénix só minha…

_Vendo o namorado tornar-se da cor do papel, Hayden riu-se e apoiou-se no ombro dele._

- Esquece Zac depois vês.

_Depois de se sentar novamente com os seus amigos de Gryffindor Hayden ficou mais animada. As variadas sobremesas que estavam na frente de todos rapidamente desapareceram e todos se recostaram de barriga cheia._

- Acho que nunca comi tanto chantilly na minha vida. – riu-se Ginny com a mão na barriga

- Acho que tenho de fazer uma dieta durante a próxima semana. Se apareço assim na gravação do meu próximo videoclip ou na sessão fotográfica do álbum o Jacques e o Pierre matam-me. – disse Hayden

- Acho que os morangos me caíram mal. – disse Hermione

- As raparigas estão sempre preocupadas com a linha…sinceramente. – disse Zac rolando os olhos

- Para gastarmos estas calorias todas e que tal darmos uma pequena festa logo á noite na Sala das Necessidades? – sugeriu Ron ao qual todos concordaram

- Logo á noite? – alarmou-se Zac. – "O Baile de Basilisk Hall. Estou tramado!"

- Porque Zac, não digas que tens outros compromissos… - picou Harry

- Por acaso ate fiquei de dar um pulo em casa para ver a minha familia. Agora que a minha Mãe esta grávida gostava de passar mais um pouco de tempo com eles.

- Não tinhas dito nada. – admirou-se Hayden

- Acho que me esqueci. Desculpem, mas não contem comigo. Contem tudo assim que eu voltar. Divirtam-se.

- Então fica combinado. Uma festa logo á noite. E durante a tarde? – disse Ginny

- Um passeio por Hogsmeade ou quem sabe uma batalha de bolas de neve lá fora. – disse Harry piscando o olho a Ron que deu um sorriso malicioso

_Hayden reparou naquele olhar e estava para comentar quando se sentiu ser abraçada por trás e reconheceu o perfume da irmã._

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor! – disse M.J. sorrindo com malícia

- E quem te disse que eras bem-vinda? – provocou Harry

- Oh! Como podes ser tão mau com a tua querida prima quase preferida? – disse M.J. arrancando risos dos outros

- Prima quase preferida? – perguntou Ron

- Sim... a Hayden é que é a menina dos olhos dele a seguir à Ginny! – disse M.J. enquanto se sentava entre Harry e Hayden – mas então? Querem ou não ouvir a proposta?

- Não nos fará mal ouvir-te... – disse Hermione sorrindo

- Eu, Blaise, Pansy e Draco assim como a Luna, também estávamos a pensar em ir a Hogsmeade, mais precisamente para a zona da Casa dos Gritos, onde à imensas árvores e rochas, e onde se pode mais facilmente fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve... – disse M.J. com um sorriso matreiro olhando para as raparigas que começavam a ficar animadas – eu pensei em fazermos realmente uma guerra de bolas de neve de casas e depois de rapazes contra raparigas...

_Os grynffidor olharam uns para os outros e começaram a sorrir_.

- Eu estou dentro! – disse Zac

- Já sabes que se tenho de guerrear contra ti, eu aceito... – disse Hayden sorrindo à irmã

- Eu estou mais interessada em acertar com uma bola de neve na cara do Ron – disse Hermione provocando o riso geral enquanto Ron a olhava indigando

- Veremos quem é que acerta em quem... – disse ele com uma ameaça velada

- Eu quero ajudar a Hermione! – disse Ginny com entusiasmo

- E eu quero ver como é que a minha prima quase preferida se vai defender do seu primo e irmã preferidos! – disse Harry

- Ok! Então junto à porta daqui a meia-hora... – disse M.J. levantando-se, mas parando hesitante ao lado da irmã – Hayden não vou poder jantar esta noite na tua companhia...

- Porquê? – perguntou Hayden com brusquidão

- Recebi um convite para um baile e não me posso recusar... – disse M.J. com tristeza

- Não posso ir contigo?

_M.J. olhou chocada para ela, mas Hayden começou a rir-se e M.J. conseguiu relaxar._

- Se não dormires hoje fora do teu quarto talvez te vá visitar e por a conversa em dia...neste caso hoje à noite... – disse M.J. depois de olhar para Zac e faze-lo engasgar-se com o sumo

- Talvez aceite... – disse Hayden com um sorriso fraco

_M.J. riu e levantou-se saindo depois do Salão, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto e pensando no porquê de Hayden estar triste e tão quieta depois de ter feito um concerto… ela teria mesmo de falar com a irmã para saber o que se passava e explicar-lhe outras coisas._

_Ela ouviu um pequeno latido e virou-se para trás vendo Autunm a segui-la._

- O que andas a fazer a vagear pelo castelo Autunm? – disse suavemente M.J. abaixando-se e pegando nela ao colo, fazendo com que a raposa se aninha-se no seu colo e olhando-a com olhos risonhos e ela percebeu isso – tu entendes-me?

_Autunm deu um pequeno latido e M.J. começou a rir-se._

- Será que o Sirius sabia o que estava a comprar quando te comprou? É que não me parece… se me entendes também devias conseguir comunicar comigo não?

- * _Mas eu consigo comunicar contigo_ * - disse uma voz suave e feminina e um bocado criança na cabeça de M.J. fazendo com que ela se assustasse e começasse a rir-se

- Fantástico! – disse Mary Jane olhando a raposa que a olhava com olhos brilhantes – e consegues comunicar com os outros?

- * _Desde que assim o queira_ *

_M.J. sorriu e entrou dentro da sala comum dos Slytherin vendo que só lá estavam alguns primeiristas, por isso foi directamente para o quarto, onde Pansy e Luna já se encontravam._

- Finalmente Mary Jane! – disse Pansy

- Despacha-te a mudar de roupa! – disse Luna com entusiasmo enquanto fazia festas a Autunm que se deliciava

_M.J. rodou os olhos com um sorriso sarcástico e rapidamente vestiu umas calças de ganga justas, uma camisa de gola alta cinzenta grossa mas justa, um casaco preto de lá que lhe chegava às coxas, e deixou o cabelo solto metendo só um gorro cinzento, preto e branco, e umas botas sem salto de camurça preta por cima das calças de ganga até metade da barriga das pernas._

- Vamos embora? – perguntou M.J.

_Pansy e Luna saíram a sorrir, enquanto M.J. as segui-a, mas reparou que Autunm também o fazia._

- Não Autunm! Está muito frio lá fora, tu ficas aqui… - disse M.J. apontando-lhe um dedo

- * _Não me podes impedir de sair_ * - disse Autunm passando por M.J. a correr fazendo com que ela se risse

-

- Estás à procura de alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry a M.J. ao vê-la a olhar para todos os lados

- A Autunm saiu do castelo, desobedecendo-me… - explicou Mary Jane

- Deduzo que seja a tua raposa… - disse Ginny

- Exactamente…

- Mana ainda não te contei!! – disse Hayden com entusiasmo e agarrando-se a ela – Recebi uma Fénix!!

_M.J. olhou surpreendida para ela e depois carregou o sobrolho._

- Foi o Sirius quem ta mandou?

- Hum-hum…

- Estranho… - disse M.J.

- Como é que recebeste uma Fénix? – perguntou Hermione – elas são difíceis de encontrar e são elas que escolhem quem servir e ajudar…

- Parece que era da minha mãe e estava na família Potter à imenso tempo… - disse Hayden

- Ah! Então é por isso que tens uma Fénix! – disse Zac

- Pois… - assentiu Hayden

_Naquele momento algo frio e gelado bateu-lhe na cabeça e quando ela se virou viu a irmã com um sorriso malicioso._

- Então vamos começar já? – perguntou Hayden sorrindo também maliciosamente – Grynffidores… AO ATAQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

_E então bolas de neve começaram a ser atiradas em todas as direcções, sendo algumas atiradas a pessoas da mesmo equipa, no final já era cada um por si mesmo._

(Não sei que mais meter aqui por isso vou passar para o atque)

_Um homem de pele muito branca, alto e deamsiado magro vestido de negro olhava aquela batalha de bolas de neve._

_Então era ali que estava a queridinha do Lord… o que diria ele se a visse assim a brincar e além demais aos beijos com o filho de Lucius? Aquilo seria divertido, mas ele não se daria ao trabalho de lhe mostrar nada… simplesmente a iria matar como devia ter feito à um ano, quando ele reparou que o Lord estava a mudar e começava a já não ligar muito a comandar o Mundo…_

_M.J. estava a atirar bolas de neve com a ajuda da varinha a toda a gente quando sentiu algo de esquisito. Alguém os estava a vigiar e não era algo inocente._

- * _M.J. PROTEGE-TE!!!_ * - gritou Autunm na cabeça dela que tinha sentido M.J. em perigo

- ABAIXEM-SE!! - gritou M.J. vendo quando Rodolphus Lestrange apareceu e os atacou

_Todos se baixaram. Zac também tinha visto o Lestrange e tinha atirado Hayden para o chão ficando depois por cima dela, enquanto Ron, Harry, Blaise e Draco faziam o mesmo a Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Pansy._

- Pensas que me podes escapar agora Bulstrode? – perguntou Rodolphus caminhando para ela – na verdade tenho-te a agradecer por ter aqui tantos inimigos do Lord e poder acabar com eles num instante…

- De modo que da outra vez eras tu que me tentavas matar e não Tom? – disse M.J. incrédula

- Claro que fui eu! O Lord estava a ficar com ideias toldadas, tentando deixar aos poucos de comandar o que quer que fosse contra estes sangues-de-lama e impuros bruxos, só por causa de ti! Eu não o podia nem posso permitir! EXPELLIARMUS!!

_M.J. não conseguiu proteger-se a tempo e sentiu a sua varinha voar longe._

_Hayden levantou-se pronta para atacar Lestrange, mas sentiu que algo a puxava para baixo e para trás de uma roxa. Reparou que o mesmo acontecia com todos os outros._

- Achas que não me poderei defender sem varinha? – perguntou numa voz dura e sarcástica M.J. provocando em todos um arrepio, principalmente em Lestrange que sentiu uma pontada de medo ao vê-la fixa-lo

- O que poderás fazer sem ela? Os teus amigos não te vão ajudar… - disse ele com um meio sorriso

- CONFRINGO!! – disse M.J. estendendo a mão para ele que só teve tempo de se proteger – CONJUCTIVITUS!!

_Lestrange ficou a ver tudo embaciado e desequilibrou-se._

- Depressa vão para Hogwarts!! – disse M.J. tirando-lhes o feitiço que os mantinha quietos no lugar

- Nós vamos ficar! – disse Harry

- Harry, por amor de Merlim faz o que te peço!! Não Hayden! Já disse!! Quero-vos em Hogwarts agora! Autunm leva-vos lá por um caminho rápido! – disse M.J. olhando sempre para Lestrange

- Eu não te vou deixar sozinha! – disse Draco

- Temos de ir avisar os professores! Podem haver mais Devoradores aqui perto! – disse Hermione

- Não acho que isso seja possível… - disse Ginny – Já teríamos ouvido mais alguma coisa…

- CRUCCIO!! – disse Lestrange apontando a varinha ao grupo

- PROTEGO!! – disse M.J. desta vez sem levantar as mãos - estupefaça!

_Lestrange não o ouviu e acabou por desmaiar._

- Vamos aproveitar que ele está assim e prende-lo, chamar os aurores e assunto arrumado! – disse Blaise

- Não é assim tão simples! – disse Ron

- E que tal se déssemos de frosques? – disse Luna

- Vocês tem de ir para Hogwarts agora! – disse M.J. começando a zangar-se

- Não vamos sem ti! – disse Harry

- Eu não posso regressar a Hogwarts, está na hora de eu ir para outro lugar, e aproveito e levo Lestrange – disse M.J.

_Ron apontou-lhe uma varinha._

- E não o vais soltar? Achas que só porque és uma espiã que podes tomar decisões destas? – disse ele

_Hayden ficou sem reacção ao ouvir aquilo enquanto todos os outros ficavam ao vê-lo agir assim. _

_Draco meteu-se à frente de M.J.._

- Weasley, baixa essa varinha agora! – disse Draco

- Ele está à acordar!! – disse Pansy pegando na sua varinha e metendo-se em posição de ataque

_Naquele momento Bella apareceu acompanhada de Lucius. Os dois olharam para o grupo de adolescentes e depois para Rodolphus._

- Finalmente chegaram! – disse M.J. afastando-se de todos e aproximando-se dos recém chegados – levem-no para o escritório de Tom e não o deixem falar, estarei lá dentro de meia-hora!

_Os dois fizeram aquilo num instante, fazendo com que o grupo não tivesse reacção. Como era possível que dois dos melhores Devoradores tivessem vindo até ali, e nem lhes fizessem nada, e obdessessem a Mary Jane?_

- Satisfeitos? Podemos ir para Hogwarts agora? – disse ela furiosa – Autunm vais na frente e avisas Dumbledor que tenho de falar com ele

_Autunm desapareceu para espanto de todos._

_M.J. começou a andar à frente deles mas depressa eles a atingiram._

- Agora perdemos um devorador só porque ela o ajudou a fugir! – disse Ron

- Ron estou a começar a ficar farta de te ouvir! – disse M.J. olhando-o com fúria, mas olhando depois para Hayden – ok… começa a berrar Hayden…

- Não tenho nada a dizer…

_M.J. olhou-a sarcasticamente._

- Como queiras… - disse ela

Finalmente chegaram ao castelo sobre um pesado silêncio, e viram Dumbledor aparecer com um pato de borracha na mão.

Eles olharam para o professor incrédulos, e Blaise e Pansy tiveram de desviar os olhares para não se rirem.

- Autunm contou-me o que se passou e também do convite de Tom e que aceitas-te, por isso aqui está o botão de transporte. – disse Dumbledor

- Obrigada Professor, e aproveite para dizer a estes casmurros o que se passa… - disse ela apontando principalmente para Ron – Hayden, temos de falar por isso é bom que estejas no quarto quando voltar…

Hayden ia responder quando M.J. pegou no pato de borracha e desapareceu. Hayden suspirou e correu para dentro do castelo completamente deprimida. Zac tentou segui-la, mas Ginny impediu-o.

- Ela precisa de estar uns momentos sozinha. Isto confundiu-a imenso Zac, dá-lhe um tempo. Aliás esta situação confundiu-nos a todos nos, pelo menos a quem não pertence á dita Ordem. – disse Ginny mudando certas vezes o tom para sarcasmo

- Venham para dentro. Esta a ficar frio. – disse Dumbledore

Hayden entrou e trancou a porta do seu quarto, limpava as lágrimas nas costas da mão. Viu a sua Fénix a olhar para ela e de repente os olhos dela também se ficaram tristes. Hayden encostou-se á parede ao pé da janela e deixou-se escorregar por ela abaixo. A sua Fénix voou do poleiro e pousou ao pé de Hayden tocando-lhe com o bico na cara.

- "Eu estou habituada a ver lágrimas. Mas as tuas não sei porque caem…" – uma voz feminina melodiosa na cabeça de Hayden falou

- Tu, consegues falar comigo?

- "Sempre que quiseres desabafar comigo, eu venho ter contigo Hayden. Não chores."

- Porque e que eu não posso entrar na Ordem? Porque e que a minha irmã me mente tanto? Porque que e que todos me escondem coisas? De certeza que os meus Pais me contariam tudo. Se ao menos eles estivessem cá…

-"Se estivessem cá eles protegiam-te a ti e nunca deixavam a tua irmã meter-se naquilo que se meteu. Poderias ate ter os mesmos problemas de agora."

- Não seria tão mau como esta a ser!

-"Descansa minha filha…descansa que o tempo cura tudo!"

-

_Mary Jane apareceu nos arredores de Basilick Hall, aparatando depois no hall principal da Mansão/Castelo que dava para a porta principal, e para quatro escadas que davam para as Alas Norte, Sul, Este e Oeste._

_Ela dirigiu-se para a escada da Ala Norte e subiu-a, dirigindo-se depois por um corredor, até uma porta que estava entreaberta, ouvindo de lá uma conversa entre Tom, Lucius e Bella._

_Ela abriu a porta e a conversa cessou. Lucius aproximou-se rapidamente dela e abraçou-a. Aquilo surpreendeu Tom que em tantos anos que conhecia Lucius nunca o tinha visto fazer um gesto de carinho para quem quer que fosse assim tão publicamente. Lucius afastou-se e M.J. sorriu fracamente, olhando depois para Tom que a olhava com olhos brilhantes._

- Estávamos à tua espera… - disse Tom apontando depois para Rodolphus que se encontrava atado e com umas feições calmas, mas olhando para os olhos estava o medo

- Sabes, Lestrange não é o facto de eu me dar bem com a Bella que te vai safar do quer que seja, além de que esta é a segunda vez que tentas matar-me… - disse M.J. aproximando-se dele e vendo que ele estava ferido no ombro meteu-lhe uma mão sobre a ferida e apertando-o fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor – e eu desta vez não te vou deixar incólume…

- Mary Jane… – chamou Tom suavemente fazendo com que ela o olhasse e reparasse que nos olhos dela havia o brilho do ódio e da frieza assim como da fúria – ele terá o que merece…

- Quero-o morto, Lord Voldemort… - sussurrou M.J. tornando a olhar para Lestrange e proferindo um feitiço mentalmente fazendo-o gemer com mais força de dor

- PÁRA M.J.!!! – disse Bella empurrando-a – não te tornes em nós…

_Aquilo pareceu acordar M.J. que lhes virou costas._

- Façam o que quiserem… - disse ela saindo do escritório e dirigindo-se para o salão grande ficando surpreendida com o que via.

_Num canto estava um enorme pinheiro enfeitado de várias cores e cheio de brilhantes, junto a ele estava um palco, onde já se viam vários instrumentos de música._

_Pequenas mesas rodeavam o salão, deixando um grande espaço no meio para pista de dança, com toalhas brancas a bordados vermelhos e dourados. Os pratos eram totalmente brancos, os talheres de prata, os guardanapos verdes com bordados a prateado e os copos eram grandes de cores vermelhas e verdes. Pequenos ramos de flores de natal estavam nos centros. As mesas eram rodeadas de cadeiras com um laço a dourado. Alguns espelhos estavam nas paredes do Salão em zonas estratégicas mostrando todo o salão de vários ângulos. _

_Ela olhava aquilo tudo sem saber o que dizer, sentindo-se pequena perante aquilo que via._

- Gostas-te? – perguntou Tom suavemente atrás dela

_Ela virou-se rapidamente para o olhar, vendo carinho no olhar cinzento dele._

- Está lindo o salão, mas eu não tenho vestido para o baile… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros

- Tens sim… está no meu quarto e tenho a certeza eu irás ficar bem nele… - disse ele olhando para ela de cima a baixo lembrando-se das suas curvas

- Tom…eu…

- Não vai acontecer nada Mary… eu sei que já não me amas…

- Não tentes ver os meus sentimentos Tom… - disse M.J. passando por ele, mas sendo agarrada no braço e sendo puxada para ele, ficando junto do corpo dele, sentindo-o em todo o seu ser

- Não te magoarei M.J. e farei tudo o que possa para voltar a ver o brilho que tinhas nos olhos cada vez que me olhavas… - disse ele sussurrando perto dos lábios dele e soltando-a depois suavemente

_M.J. afastou-se rapidamente dele sentindo o seu coração bater com força dentro do peito, dirigindo-se para o quarto de Tom, para ver o vestido que ele tinha arranjado._

- M.J.? – disse Narcisa saindo de uma sala e olhando para M.J. surpreendida – o que fazer aqui?

- Vim a uma festa… o Tom convidou-me… mas parece que todos os devoradores foram convidados não é assim?

- Sim… assim foi… - disse ela assentindo – o Draco virá?

- Não sei… não falei sobre isso com ele…não tenho a certeza se ele foi convidado… - disse M.J. – vou ver o meu vestido queres vir?

_Os olhos de Narcisa brilharam e ela entrelaçou o seu braço no de M.J.._

- Conta-me como vão as coisas em Hogwarts!

- Vão bem… acho que vou conseguir a nota para entrar para Auror…

- E detenções? – disse Narcisa sorrindo

- Oh! Tem estado tudo calmo… - disse M.J. entrando no quarto de Tom e vendo um embrulho negro sobre a mesa além de Nagini enrolada sobre ele

_A cobra levantou a cabeça e olhou-as sibilando, provocando um sorriso em M.J. que lhe respondeu._

- Nunca me hei-de habituar a ver-te a falar serpentês… - disse Narcisa sentando-se numa poltrona

- É algo que já é instinto… recebi uma raposa… - disse M.J. sorrindo e começando a abrir o embrulho – é lindíssima…e mágica…

- Trata bem dela então…

_Mary Jane abriu a caixa e ao afastar o tecido de seda ficou sem palavras. _

_Dentro da caixa estava um vestido feito da seda mais fina de cor branco prata com bordados a preto. O decote era profundo e de barco, deixando os ombros à mostra, depois havia uma espécie de corpete, e a saia caia solto a partir das coxas até aos pés estando um tule preto por baixo. Umas luvas negras e uma mascará em forma de assas borboleta prateada completava o conjunto._

- O Tom sempre teve bom gosto… - comentou Narcisa – bem eu vou andando… dentro de algumas horas o baile começa…

_M.J. assentiu olhando ainda para o vestido maravilhada._

- Apesar de tudo o que ele te fez, Mary Jane, ele ama-te, e do que ele mais se arrepende é de ter morto os teus pais… - disse Nagini

- E eu arrependo-me de o ter amado um dia… - disse ela e acabando o pensamento – e talvez de ainda sentir algo por ele…

-

_O jantar estava a terminar e o baile estava a começar…_

_Tom estava de frente para M.J. observando-a sem cuidados nenhuns… não se importava que os outros pudessem ver… ele amava M.J. e estava disposto a tudo para a tornar a conseguir e afastá-la dos braços do Malfoy. Ele sabia que alguma coisa se passava entre eles apesar de McKenzie dizer que não. _

_Observava como todos os homens a observavam também com cobiça mas mantendo um olhar reservado._

_Ele levantou-se e contornou a mesa metendo-se atrás dela e estendendo-lhe a mão._

- Danças Mary Jane?

_M.J. olhou com surpresa e depois sorriu levemente dando-lhe a mão e sentindo que ele lhe pegava nela com carinho e cuidado puxando-a depois para a pista de dança._

_Os dois começaram a dançar suavemente, olhando-se nos olhos sem falarem e sentindo o corpo um do outro. A mão dele estava nas costas dela e a testa quase encostada à dela. _

_Narcisa e Lucius olhavam aquele par com tristeza, e decidiram fazer-lhe companhia. Estava na hora daquela pista encher. E foi o que aconteceu._

_M.J. e Tom não falavam um com o outro, os simples olhares que dirigiam bastava._

- É quase meia-noite… - disse Mary Jane olhando para os outros pares e depois para ele. - E tenho a tua prenda de Natal…

- Compraste-me um presente?

_M.J. fez aparecer uma pequena caixa com um embrulho dourado e deu-lho._

_Tom desembrulhou-o e quando abriu a caixa de madeira com desenhos a prata, vendo lá dentro a pulseira que tinha perdido à tanto tempo, ao tentar salvar M.J. de uma possível violação, e aquela pulseira era a única coisa que o ligava a Slyntherin…_

- Como é que a achas-te?

- Não te vou contar os meus recursos… mas foi difícil de o fazer…

_Tom sorriu e abraçou-a com força deixando-a sem reacção, mas afastou-se e pós-se de joelhos em frente dela. M.J. ficou surpreendida e ao vê-lo tirar do bolso uma pequena caixa deu um passo atrás._

- Não faças isso Tom… - sussurrou M.J.

_Draco tinha chegado naquele momento à festa e já tinha ouvido rumores de que M.J. e Tom se estavam a dar muito bem e provavelmente acabassem a noite juntos. Ele aproximou-se então do terraço e ficou estático ao ouvir as palavras de Tom._

- Casas-te comigo Mary Jane?


	21. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

_Uma raposa de pêlo branco com reflexos vermelhos corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, olhando para todos os lados, até chegar perto de uma estátua e tocar na placa que continha o seu nome com o focinho fazendo com que uma passagem secreta se abrisse e ela passasse para um corredor andando por vários, até ficar em frente a uma parede e presionar um tijolo com o nariz, fazendo que outra passagem se abrissem para uma sala decorada em tons de vermelho e dourado. Ela espreitou para dentro da sala e não vendo ninguém dirigiu-se rapidamente para umas escadas passando por um corredor até chegar a uma porta que arranhou duas vezes. Ao não obter resposta, virou costas e dirigiu-se para outra porta que havia num outro corredor e fez o mesmo que antes tinha feito. Dessa vez ouviu vozes cessarem de conversar e pouco depois aparecia Zac vestido com umas calças de fato treino e uma t-shirt a abrir a porta._

_Zac abriu a porta e não viu nada, mas sentiu que algo passava pelas suas pernas e ao olhar para baixo só conseguiu ver um vulto branco que se aproximava do sofá onde Hayden se tinha deitado._

- Fox!! – disse Hayden espantada levantando-se logo de seguida e pegando nela ao colo sentindo a raposa aninhar-se no seu colo a tremer

- Conheces a raposa? – perguntou Zac sentando-se ao lado de Hayden

- Melhor do que podes imaginar... – disse Hayden acariciando-a, mas a raposa olhou para Zac com uns olhos azuis cinzentos quase prata, demasiado humanos e reconhecíveis.

_Zac deixou-se cair numa poltrona em estado de choque._

- Mary Jane?

- Zac, apresento-te Red Fox, a forma animaga da M.J. – disse Hayden sem sorrir e com um tom neutro, enquanto ambos viam a raposa fechar os olhos e esconder o focinho no pescoço de Hayden.

**-**

_Hayden tinha ainda a raposa nos seus braços quando entrou pouco depois no seu quarto e se deitou de lado na cama sentindo Fox aninhar-se ao seu lado, cobrindo as duas com os lençóis e os cobertores._

- Já estás em segurança Mary Jane... Porque não voltas? – sussurrou Hayden acariciando a cabeça à raposa

_Fox abriu os olhos por momentos mas voltou a fecha-los tremendo levemente._

- O que aconteceu mana?

_Hayden foi recebida pelo silêncio e suspirou ajeitando-se melhor na cama e pensando no que podia ter feito a sua irmã refugiar-se na sua forma animaga._

_M.J. só recorria à sua forma animaga em duas situações. Quando queria passar despercebida para saber alguma coisa, e quando alguma coisa a angustiava. E agora Hayden perguntava-se qual delas poderia ser e quando é que a sua irmã sairia da concha._

_Aos poucos foi sentindo Fox parar de tremer e relaxar, fazendo pouco depois que a sua figura mudasse e se transforma-se em M.J. com o vestido prateado e preto, e que chorava desesperadamente._

_Hayden sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-la assim, pois ela raramente chorava, e abraçou-a com força querendo passar-lha enquanto M.J. também a abraçava com força._

- Shhh...já passou mana...

- Não Fénix... ainda agora começou... ele não podia ter-me feito aquilo... – disse M.J. entre soluços

- O que aconteceu?

- Houve um jantar e um baile de máscaras em BH, e eu tive de ir... todos os Devoradores foram e eu como "companheira" do Tom e par de Draco tive de ir não podia faltar... só dancei com o Tom, era como se ele me tivesse enfeitiçado e então à pouco...em frente de todos... ele pediu-me em casamento...ali em frente a Draco...

- Aceitas-te?

- Não!... – disse rapidamente M.J. como se aquela ideia nunca lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça – Nem lhe consegui responder...saí dali imediatamente, mas quando ele me fez aquela pergunta veio-me logo à mente a primeira reunião com a Ordem...

- O que aconteceu na reunião?

- Eu e o Draco fomos apresentados aos membros da Ordem, e dados a conhecer como espiões, e foi descoberta também a segunda parte da profecia que o Harry ouviu à três anos no Ministério...

- Mas a profecia não se tinha perdido?

- Só a primeira parte...mas esta não fala muito do Harry...

- Então? – perguntou Hayden curiosa

- Investiguei para tentar perceber melhor o que ela queria dizer e só consegui chegar à conclusão que ele já sabia sobre o que se iria passar e por isso apressou mais os acontecimentos decidindo matar os nossos pais e tios – disse M.J. suspirando tristemente

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Ele quase que fez uma profecia a dizer que dos Potter e dos Black surgiria a substituta dele, a sua igual, e que só seria identificada pelo dom de Slytherin...

- O dom é o serpentês... e tu...falas serpentês!

- sim...mas recuso-me a ser igual a ele! – disse M.J. mostrando-se contrariado com tudo aquilo

_Hayden sentou-se na cama e fez com que ela a olhasse pegando-lhe na cara, olhando-a nos olhos._

- Tu não és nem de longe nem de perto igual a ele, Mary Jane! Tu serias incapaz de tirar a vida a alguém!

- Achas mesmo que sim? Hoje ia tirando a vida a Lestrange...

- Ele merece morrer! – disse Hayden interrompendo a irmã

- ...mas Bella pareceu acordar-me e eu pedi a Tom para o matar...

- Agiste assim porque ele nos atacou e ficas-te preocupada com todos nós...isso é compreensível!

_Mary Jane tornou a abraçar a irmã com força e as duas tornaram a deitar-se._

- Obrigada Hayden! És a melhor irmã que alguém pode ter...não mudes nunca sim?

- Vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso, sim? – disse Hayden sorrindo – Mas conta-me mais coisas sobre a Ordem!!

- Tu queres é saber os segredos que ela encerra! – disse M.J. rindo-se – Só te vou contar a minha função dentro dela e mesmo assim não te vou contar tudo...

- Já me contento com isso!

- Que remédio tens tu! Então... como já sabes sou uma espiã. Investigo BH e os planos de Tom além das ordens que ele dá, e se à algo de importante eu contacto a Ordem e eles depois sabem o que fazer.

- A tua tatuagem... – disse Hayden tocando na serpente que envolvia o pulso de M.J.

- Ele sabe que eu sou modelo e que não escondo nada, mas que iria esconder a marca que ele fizesse, então ele fez-me uma que dissesse que eu sou dele, mas que ninguém me ligasse a ele.

- Ele chama-te a partir dela?

- sim... ela muda de cor e eu não sinto dor...

- Já o perdoas-te por aquilo que ele nos fez?

- Não! E ele sabe disso, por isso evita sempre falar neles na minha frente com quem quer que seja, assim como evita que o assunto seja abordado na minha frente por quem quer que seja... aliás ele muito raramente toca no assunto.

- O que é que ele fala sobre os pais?

- Que eram excelentes bruxos e com um grande poder escondido que tinha agora passado para nós... – disse M.J. olhando com atenção para a irmã – ele às vezes decide treinar-me sem varinha...

- Daquela vez que chegas-te com a camisa suja de terra e toda arranhada, foi um desses treinos?

- sim... e uma vez ele irritou-me e quase que explodi com uma sala...tornei-a num caos na realidade... – disse M.J. sorrindo – uma vez a Bella ralhou imenso connosco, foi engraçado ver o Tom agir como uma criança...

- Como é que te consegues dar tão bem com eles?

- Depois de os conheceres melhores e vires para além da aparência e das suas acções, verás o quanto eles podem ser os teus melhores amigos, e numa batalha dar a vida por ti...

- bem... tu é que te dás com ele não eu, e de qualquer maneira é mesmo bom que vocês se dêem bem uma vez que vão se tornar familiares... – disse Hayden rindo

- AH AH AH... muita piada, menina Hayden, não haja duvida! – disse M.J. sarcasticamente

_Hayden reparou que a irmã tinha relaxado completamente em algum momento da conversa e se encontrava agora mais distraída e sonolenta._

- Tens composto alguma coisa?

- Tenho já uma feita...para o Draco – disse M.J. bocejando e fechando os olhos depois

- E quando é que me mostras?

- Em breve... estou com sono...

- Então dorme! – disse Hayden aconchegando-se mais na irmã e sentindo que ela fazia o mesmo

- Obrigada Fénix...

- De nada Fox...

_E as duas irmãs adormeceram num mundo sem sonhos._

**-**

_Zac franziu o sobrolho ao ver Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny sentados nos sofás das sala comum dos Grynffidor a conversar calmamente, sem sinais de Hayden. Achou estranho que ela ainda não tivesse descido._

- Boas! – perguntou Zac sentando-se numa das poltronas – A Hayden ainda não desceu?

- Parece que não… - disse Harry que se encontrava distraído a olhar para tudo sem na realidade ver nada, de tão confuso e preocupado que estava com Mary Jane

_Nesse momento eles ouviram vozes femininas a aproximarem-se e a descerem as escadas. Todos ficaram surpreendidos ao verem Mary Jane vestida com umvestido de baile descer aquelas escadas acompanhada de Hayden._

_As duas vinham a falar baixo e de mãos dadas, sorrindo. _

- Mary Jane! – disse Harry levantando-se do sofá e abraçando a prima com força – estás bem? O que se passou depois de chegarmos a Hogwarts? Para onde foste?

- Calma Harry! E estás a esmagar-me! – disse M.J. rindo mas abraçando o primo também

- Esse vestido é lindo, M.J.! – disse Ginny

_Mary Jane fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo mas não disse nada. Em vez disso dirigiu-se para a poltrona ao lado de Zac e deixou-se cair lá, olhando tudo à sua volta, se bem que quase nada tivesse mudado desde que ali estivera no principio do ano_

- Vocês tem demasiado vermelho…mas eu gosto…

- Não fujas do assunto, M.J…. – disse Hermione que também estava curiosa por saber como é que ela conseguia fazer magia sem a varinha

- Eu não estou a fugir do assunto Hermione, mas é que é algo realmente difícil para mim de vos contar… - disse M.J. suspirando – Estive…hum…em Basilisk Hall…e não aconteceu mais nada!

- E vocês vestem-se assim para não fazerem nada? – disse Ron com um sorriso irónico

- Onde é que o arranjas-te? – perguntou Harry friamente, mas já adivinhando

- Acho, sinceramente, que não vos devo explicações daquilo que visto… - disse M.J. amuando

- Vá lá M.J. eles também têm o direito de saber… - disse Hayden que estava sentada no colo de Zac

- Houve uma festa em BH, eu tinha obrigatoriamente de comparecer, e este foi o meu vestido, mais nada…

_Naquele momento o quadro da Dama Gorda abriu-se fazendo com que todos olhassem para lá e vissem Autunm e Draco, vestido ainda com o fato da noite anterior._

_M.J. tremeu levemente ao sentir sobre si o olhar gelado e zangado, com uma pitada de frustração e preocupação nos olhos de Draco._

- Finalmente encontro-te! – disse Draco com frieza e avançando para dentro da sala – Não pensas-te em deixar um bilhete quando desapareces-te a dizer que estavas bem?

- Será possível que agora até os slyntherin decidam invadir Grynffidor? Não lhes chega já as masmorras? – resmungou Ron

_Draco não lhe fez caso, avançando sempre para M.J., que se levantou e se meteu atrás da poltrona._

- Não te atrevas a tocar-me, Malfoy!

- O que vais fazer se eu o tentar fazer, Bulstrode? Matar-me? – disse sarcasticamente - Não quero que aceites aquele pedido!

- E achas que eu quero? Acho que o facto de ter desaparecido de lá explica tudo não?

- Não, não explica! Quando tu chegas a uma festa com vontade de dançar com a tua suposta namorada e ouves que ela naquela noite esteve sempre nos braços de outro, e que muito provavelmente irão terminar a noite na cama…

- Não te admito a dizeres isso, Malfoy! – disse Hayden metendo-se ao lado da irmã defendendo-a

- Deixa estar Hayden… - disse M.J. com uma calma surpreendente – se preferes acreditar nuns malditos rumores é porque não me conheces e sendo assim nem vale a pena continuar a haver nada entre nós…

_Draco ficou mais pálido e desconcertado dando um passo atrás, enquanto todos olhavam chocados para M.J. porque sabiam que ela amava Draco com todo o seu ser._

- "_Não faças isso M.J.! estivemos os dois à tua procura feito galinhas doidas! Ele nem conseguiu dormir!_" – disse Autunm

- "_Não me interessa! Ele não devia desconfiar de mim! Nunca lhe dei razões para isso!_" – disse M.J. olhando nos olhos de Draco vendo como ele estava triste e que os olhos dele não tinham brilho nenhum

- É isso que queres? – perguntou Draco num sussurro

- É o que é melhor! – disse M.J. decidida mas sentindo o seu coração deixar de bater ao ver Draco assentir e dar um passo atrás

- Mary Jane… - chamou Ginny num murmúrio – Não o faças…

- Acabei de o fazer… - disse Mary Jane friamente – Hayden vemo-nos ao almoço sim? Tenho de trocar de roupa e falar com o Blaise por causa de uma ideia…

_Hayden simplesmente assentiu._

_M.J. saiu de trás da poltrona e passou por Draco sem o olhar sendo seguida de Autunm que ia a ralhar com ela. Draco saiu em seguida, tristonho e sem vida nenhuma._

_Zac ficou muito apreensivo. Ele sabia o que se tinha passado na festa, tinha assistido a tudo e os rumores que tinha ouvido a noite inteira…_

_- _Nunca vi um Malfoy desta maneira. – disse Ron

- Elas não são assim tão más pessoas. Bem, o Lucius é um caso aparte, mas a Cissy e o Draco não são quem se pintam. – disse Hayden e todos olharam para ela escandalizados

- Eu convivi com eles durante algum tempo. É claro que a M.J. é mais importante para eles, digamos que o Lucius e a Cissy sentem-na como um membro mais comunicativo. Eu digamos…sou mais Potter. – disse Hayden com um pequeno sorriso

- Isso, nós já tínhamos notado. – disse Ginny envolvida nos braços de Harry

- Falta uma semana para o ano novo. Temos de ver o que vamos fazer… - disse Harry

- Não contem comigo esta semana. Para nada. Saio de manhã e chego á noite. – disse Hayden

- Então porquê? – perguntou Zac um pouco zangado

- Vou passar dias a fio enfiada num estúdio de gravação. O álbum está quase completo e sai no ano novo. Tenho montes de coisas para fazer, sessões fotográficas, gravar metade das músicas e fazer sabe-se lá mais o quê! – disse Hayden e depois virou-se especificamente para Zac e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente. – Desculpa bebé, devia ter-te dito mais cedo!

- Sinceramente devias, e agora queres que eu fique a fazer exactamente o quê durante a semana inteira? – disse Zac um pouco para o aborrecido

_Naquele momento o retrato da Dama Gorda abre-se deixando aparecer a chefe dos Gryffindor, Minerva McGonnagal. _

- Ainda bem que vos encontro. Menina Bulstrode, as medidas para as saídas desta semana já foram tomadas, quanto a vocês meus caros, vão-se unir a outros vossos colegas como por exemplo, Luna Lovegood e Pansy Parkinson, para organizarem a festa de Ano Novo. Estamos todos a contar com vocês.

- Ok Professora. Conte connosco. – disse Hermione

_Assim que a Professora McGonnagal saiu da sala, Hayden saltou do colo de Zac visivelmente perturbada. _

- Pronto, parece que já tens a tua semana preenchida. – disse Hayden. – Tens de entender que eu gosto daquilo que faço e que por muito que te ame a minha carreira vai estar sempre numa das minhas prioridades. Esta é a minha maior prioridade e não a vou desperdiçar.

- Hayden ninguém te está a proibir de prosseguires com a tua carreira. Gostava era que me incluísses mais na tua vida.

_Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione saíram de mansinho da sala comum pois viram que daquele comentário, não iriam sair cenas ou palavras agradáveis._

- Incluir mais na minha vida? Zac eu partilho tudo…e reafirmo TUDO… contigo e tu ainda me atiras um coisa dessas á cara? Eu não acredito nisto. Sinceramente estás a ser muito egoísta não achas? Ouve tanta coisa neste Natal que eu esqueci-me de te dizer isto! Foi uma falha, acontece aos melhores.

- Já não basta o tempo que vamos passar separados por causa da falta dele para estudarmos? Hayden, estar contigo é aquilo que eu quero mais neste mundo, mas tens estado a dificultar isso desde a noite do baile.

- O quê? Zac tu não estás em ti…

- Se calhar foi por a minha namorada ter passado uma festa de Natal a dançar e a falar com um gajo qualquer.

_Hayden olhou para Zac com surpresa. Entao aquela conversa toda devia-se a Justin O'Connel. Justin fora um rapaz que Luna lhe apresentara na noite anterior, durante a festa. Hayden não podia negar que passara metade da noite a falar com ele e outra metade a dançar até que os seus pés estoirassem. Ela tinha dito abertamente a Zac que tinha conhecido Justin, nunca pensava era que o fogo dos ciúmes viessem ao de cima tão rápido. E ela via. Ela via as labaredas que dançavam nos olhos esverdeados do namorado._

- Então é por isso que estamos a ter esta conversa? Por causa dos teus ciúmes? – perguntou fechando os olhos sorrindo maliciosamente

- Sim! Quero dizer, não. Sinceramente, ciúmes de quê Hayden?

- Da minha carreira não é definitivamente. Talvez do…Justin?

- Do O'Connel? Ele não me intimida Hayden.

- Mas o facto de ter passado a noite inteira com a tua namorada já te intimida não já?

_Zac olhou para ela com puro ciúme. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo._

- Talvez seja por causa disso. – resmungou entre dentes

_Zac ouviu a gargalhada de Hayden e abriu os olhos para ver a namorada a rir-se da cara dele. Cruzou os braços como gesto de amuo. Hayden aproximou-se dele e envolveu os braços dela no pescoço dele._

- Tonto! – murmurou

- Como queiras.

- Zac, não vamos começar com isto pois não? Eu dei-te alguma razão para desconfiares de mim?

_Zac abraçou-a pela cintura e foi por uns segundos hipnotizado pela pura prata que eram os olhos da mulher que ele amava. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a como se não houvesse amanhã. As mãos dele deslizaram para dentro do top dela e começaram a fazer pequenos círculos nas costas dela._

- Sedutor! – acusou-o sem esconder um sorriso

_Zac riu-se. E depois de olhar em volta e ver a sala abandonada correu com Hayden para o quarto dela na torre. Hayden começou a rir-se e quando os dois entraram no quarto dela, ele fechou a porta e depois começou a beijá-la não lhe dando espaço nem para respirar._

- Zac, estás a esquecer-te de alguém? – riu-se Hayden no meio de tanto beijo

_Quando Zac levantou os olhos deu um gemido de susto. A Fénix olhava-os com olhos acusadores._

- Ainda não conheces-te a minha Fénix, Life. – disse Hayden rindo-se

- Ham, pois isto agora é que não convinha.

-_"Não se preocupem, eu fecho os olhos!" _– brincou a Fénix na mente deles cerrando os seus olhos voltando a cabeça para a janela

- Bem então já não temos de nos preocupar. – disse Zac rindo-se

_Iam-se a beijar novamente quando a Fénix abriu so olhos e olhou acusadoramente para Hayden._

-"_A não ser que alguém se esquece-se de uma sessão fotográfica daqui a duas horas com o Jacques."_

_Hayden empurrou Zac para cima da cama e desapareceu para a casa de banho._

- Mas que raio… - murmurou Zac

_Hayden ouvia o sorriso sarcástico da Fénix na sua mente._

- "_Cala-te! Tu estragaste-me um óptimo momento._" – pensou zangada

- "_Se eu não tomar conta de ti, não sei o que te acontece._" – disse brincalhona Life

- "_Oh cala-te, soas como minha mãezinha e irmãzinha._"

_A Fénix riu novamente e calou-se._

- Hayden…

- Zac desculpa, mas vou ter uma sessão daqui a uma hora e meia e se não chego lá com meia hora de antecedência o Jacques faz disto um escândalo. – disse Hayden trepando para cima de Zac dando-lhe um beijo rápido saindo em seguida

- Vemo-nos logo? – perguntou alto Zac vendo a namorada a escovar o cabelo em frente do espelho

- Claro bebé, não vou demorar muito. Até logo.

- Sim, até logo. – disse desanimado saindo do quarto

-

_Mary Jane estava na Sala das Necessidades junto de uma janela com Autunm aos seus pés._

- "_Achas que fizeste o correcto_?" – perguntou Autunm

- "_Ele tem de aprender a confiar em mim…isto vai servir-lhe de lição…"_ – disse M.J. continuando a olhar para fora do castelo para o lago

- "_E achas que é com isto vais ganhar alguma coisa?_"

- "_Não…e se até ao último dia do ano não o tiver de novo…então…_"

- "_Não serias capaz!_" – disse Autunm metendo-se em alerta

- Já não me importo… - disse M.J. levantando-se e caminhando para o piano que estava no meio da sala e começando a tocar qualquer coisa até que parou franzindo o sobrolho – Humm… Accio pasta de músicas!

_Passado pouco tempo uma pasta vermelha e prateada cheia de folhas apareceu._

_M.J. abriu-a começando a desfolhar as folhas até encontrar a que queria, e tornar a tocar no piano._

_Autunm arrebitou as orelhas e ficou a ouvir a melodia, depois aproximou-se dela e meteu o focinho sobre os joelhos dela._

- "_É fantástica a música!"_ – disse Autunm

- Também me parece…

- Interrompo? – perguntou Blaise metendo a cabeça dentro da sala

- Entra! Queria mesmo falar contigo!

- Então? – disse ele sentando-se no banco ao lado dela e começando a tocar ao calhas nas teclas

- O teu CD sai no dia 1 de Janeiro né? O meu e o da Hayden também, então eu tive a pensar em na noite de Ano Novo, como vão cá estar imensas pessoas, fazíamos um concerto e apresentávamos os nossos cd's!

- Boa ideia!! – disse ele – mas não vamos ter tempo para treinar…

- Basta cada um saber as músicas que vai apresentar e assunto arrumado…

- Mas e bailarinos?

- Vocês dizem-me as musicas eu passo-as para dançarinos e assunto arrumado…

- Então vamos a isso! – disse Blaise abraçando-a – posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- É sobre o Draco não é?

- É verdade que terminas-te com ele?

- Ele duvidou de mim, mas eu não desisti dele, se bem que ele o pense…

- O que estás a tramar? – disse Blaise com um olhar malicioso

- Logo vês… neste momento tenho de arranjar um pianista daqui de Hogwarts…

- Tenta falar com o Santiago Muñez… ele é da nossa casa e tudo…

- O Santi? – perguntou M.J. incrédula lembrando-se do rapaz alto, moreno, de olhos castanhos claros e de carácter tímido, mas sempre vestido com classe, além de um corpo de modelo masculino

- Sim…Conheces?

- Sou capaz… - disse ela com um sorriso malicioso

- Ok… não quero saber o que vai vir dai… - disse Blaise sorrindo e levantando-se – tem só cuidado ok?

- Terei… obrigada Blaise!

_Blaise piscou-lhe um olho e saiu da sala fechando a porta que desapareceu pouco depois. M.J. sorriu para o nada e tocou algo rápido e alegre, levantando-se pouco depois e riu alto dando uma volta completa e parando em frente de Autunm._

- Que tal estou? – perguntou M.J., que vestia umas calças de ganga largas, uma camisa de lá azul escura, que lhe ficava um pouco abaixo do umbigo de gola alta justa no corpo e o cabelo ruivo estava solto e todo encaracolado.

- "_Óptima…O que vais fazer Mary Jane Bulstrode_?" – perguntou Autunm

- Credo! Pareces a minha mãe! Vou só tentar encontrar o Santi…

_E dizendo aquilo caminhou até à porta da Sala e abriu-a e saiu, deixando para trás uma raposa a abanar a cabeça de desaprovação._

-

_Hayden entrava no estúdio de Jacques com a maior pressa do mundo._

- Jacques desculpa o atraso! – disse num desabafo, o seu coração ainda palpitava imenso da correria

- Eu esperei imenso tempo por ti, mais uns minutos não faziam mal. Vês, eu sempre te disse que eu acabaria de fazer uma sessão fotográfica contigo.

- E eu sempre te disse que isso aconteceria quando a M.J. lançasse um CD o que está a acontecer!

_Jacques tossiu disfarçadamente e sorriu._

- Vais seguir por aquele caminho, entras na quarta porta da direita e lá vão tratar de te arranjar. Vamos, vamos que isto é muita coisa para fazermos.

_Hayden fez o que lhe disseram. Depois de tirar a roupa que trazia vestida, colocou um roupão dourado e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o espelho. A cabeleireira rodou-a ao contrário de modo a que ficasse de costas para o espelho. Jacques apareceu-lhe na frente._

- Percebo que esta sessão é para o teu álbum certo? – perguntou

- Sim.

- Entao deverá ter estilo, sensualidade e muito feminismo.

- Jacques, vê lá o que fazes. Não quero pompons, nem rosa choque. Coisas discretas mas chamativas.

- Nunca pensei em 'pompons' Hayden. Mas agora a cabeleireira vai-te fazer um penteado de modo a surpreender-te.

- "_Será seguro?_" – pensou com medo

_Meia hora mais tarde._

- Então já está? – perguntou impaciente Hayden

_Jacques virou-a de frente para o espelho onde Hayden ficou pálida._

- Que tal?

_O cabelo de Hayden estava num coque e múltiplos e minúsculos caracóis aperfeiçoados caíam em cascata. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos._

- Pareço uma caniche! – disse esfregando a testa em desespero

- Mas uma caniche com imenso estilo.

- Jacquess…. – disse ameaçadoramente

- Já compreendi nada de caracóis. – disse Jacques recuando um pouco, já sabia que das Bulstrode só vinha perfeição no visual

_Desta vez o tempo foi interminável, teriam sido duas horas ou até mais quando Hayden se voltou a olhar ao espelho._

- E então? – receou Jacques

_Os olhos de Hayden brilharam com o seu novo penteado._

- Onde me visto?

-

_M.J. já estava farta de procurar no castelo por Santiago Muñez quando ao encaminhar-se para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa já que não tinha almoçado o viu a dirigir-se para lá._

- Hey Santi! – chamou M.J. correndo depois para ele

_O rapaz virou-se para trás ao ouvir o chamamento e sorriu._

- Olá M.J.! Também vens almoçar?

- Sim… acordei tarde e não estava com fome, então não fui almoçar, e agora estou com fome, e os elfos fazem sempre aquilo que pedes num instante e isso agrada-me…

_O rapaz riu-se e fez as cocigas à pêra abrindo a porta e afastando-se para deixar M.J. passar que lhe sorriu._

_Eles foram logo rodeados pelos elfos que ficaram contentes por os servir. Pouco depois tinham lasanha em frente deles._

- Ainda bem que te encontrei porque preciso que me faças um favor e ele pode vir a causar-te problemas… - disse M.J. com cuidado

- Pede e eu decido isso…

- Estou a pensar em fazer um concerto de Ano Novo e à uma música que é tocada em piano e o que eu quero fazer enquanto canto essa música necessita de um pianista… e à uma parte dessa música em que nós nos beijaríamos e iria depois parecer que íamos fazer sexo sobre o piano, mas eu afastava-me… - disse ela olhando-o sem expressar qualquer reacção

- E é só isso que tenho de fazer? – disse ele olhando-a também

- Sim…

- Então aceito!

- Mas e a tua namorada?

- Não te preocupes com ela! – disse ele sorrindo tristemente

- Problemas?

- Alguns…

- Bem-vindo ao clube! – disse M.J. levantando o seu copo de sumo de laranja em jeito de brinde

_Ele fez o mesmo e depois os dois riram._

_Naquele momento a porta da cozinha foi aberta novamente e Draco entrou, sentindo o seu coração disparar ao poisar o seu olhar sobre M.J., mas ficou sem reacção ao vê-la acompanhada de um rapaz, e ainda por cima a sorrir._

_M.J. parou de rir ao olhar nos olhos de Draco e vê-los sem brilho e frios, tão frios que ela conseguia sentir aquele gelo. Santiago também olhou Draco, e depois M.J. e sorriu imperceptivelmente. Aqueles dois amavam-se e agora estavam a jogar um jogo de vontades para ver quem desistia primeiro._

- Vou indo Santi, depois mando-te uma coruja a dizer-te mais alguma coisa…

- Ok… mas se me quiseres encontrar procura-me na biblioteca ou nos jardins do leste…

- Ok… - disse ela dirigindo-se para a porta e vendo que Draco ainda ali estava – Boas Malfoy!

- Bulstrode… - disse ele friamente sem a olhar e caminhando para dentro da cozinha.

_M.J. parou durante uns segundos mas isso não foi notado a não ser por Santiago, que já desconfiava do porquê daquele pedido de M.J. mas sem se importar, afinal ele estava numa situação parecida._

-

Era já tarde quando Hayden entrou novamente em Hogwarts. Os pés pediam descanso. Depois da sessão fotográfica ainda teve com uma coreógrafa a treinar a dança para o concerto. A cabeça dela estava pesada, mas ainda não lhe apetecia ir para a cama e vendo bem, ela tinha autorização para estar fora da cama aquelas horas…porque não dar uma voltinha por Hogwarts á noite?

Andou, andou até parar no sétimo andar á porta da sala das necessidades. Hayden entrou, mas não se apercebeu que estava a ser seguida.

Mal entrou, formou-se uma sala muito acolhedora, mesmo aquilo que ela estava a necessitar. Um enorme sofá vermelho, uma alcatifa vermelha peluda e um piano de cauda longa. Dentro da mochila que trazia retirou uma folha de papel dobrada e colocou-a em cima do piano para puder tocar. Mas antes conjurou uns pianos que tocavam sozinhos e assim pode começar…

_**Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me**_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain

_Naquele momento os violinos começaram a acompanhar o piano._

_**  
**__**Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world**_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

_Hayden deu um pulo quando sentiu dois braços a abraçarem-na, mas depois relaxou quando sentiu o perfume dele._

- Mais uma musica? Não te cansas? – perguntou sentando-se do lado dela brincando com as teclas do piano

- Faço o que gosto portanto quem corre por gosto não cansa.

Ficaram mais uns momentos em silêncio, incertos do que dizer o que era raro neles os dois. Finalmente Zac deixou as teclas e olhou para Hayden um pouco assustado.

- Desculpa!

- Porquê? – perguntou confusa Hayden

- Por estar a ser um idiota nos últimos dias. Nunca devia ter estes ciúmes estúpidos.

Hayden ficou comovida com Zac. E ficou contente por ele admitir os erros que tinha cometido. Levantou-se e puxou Zac para o sofá onde se sentou no colo dele.

- Eu compreendo. E se não tivesses ciúmes era porque estavas nas tintas para esta tua namorada. Mas…tudo tem o seu limite Zac e eu nunca te dei razões para desconfiares muito de mim. Não te tornes no Malfoy por favor!

- Ir de cavalo para burro é estupidez Hayden. – disse Zac no gozo

- Se a minha irmã te ouve manda-te com um cruccio. Ela é bem capaz disso.

- Sim, mas eu agora não quero pensar na M.J…quero estar contigo. Só contigo. – disse Zac deitando-a no sofá. – Os violinos…

- Deixa-os…é romântico!

Hayden ainda não tinha quebrado o feitiço e os violinos continuavam a tocar. Zac sorriu-lhe e beijou-a, fazendo depois um trilho pelo pescoço até ao decote, começando a desapertar-lhe os botões da blusa.

- Amo-te Hayden! Mesmo muito…

- Eu também te amo muito Zac.

-

_Mary Jane estava às voltas na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ela estava demasiado concentrada no concerto para querer saber do que quer que fosse... mas na realidade sentia era falta de estar nos braços de Draco. _

_Ela suspirou e levantou-se despindo o pijama e vestindo uma um fato de treino de bermudas pretas, um top de alças perto e um casaco de lá preto. Calçou os ténis e meteu um gorro na cabeça de maneira a esconder o cabelo dela. Depois pegou no Mp3 e saiu do quarto._

_Autunm viu-a a sair, mas deixou-se estar quieta, ela não iria para muito longe, e se ela fosse precisa ela saberia quando agir._

_M.J. desceu sorrateiramente as escadas passando pelas poltronas em frente da lareira sem reparar que lá estava Draco, que ficou a olha-la sair._

_À cabeça dele vieram-lhe logo vários pensamentos ciumentos, além das recordações daquilo que os dois partilhavam. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já era bastante tarde... ele podia segui-la... ele era Monitor-Chefe... e depois podia castiga-la... um sorriso malicioso surgiu na sua cara e ele levantou-se do sofá saindo também das masmorras e tentando descobrir para onde tinha ido M.J., mas ao ver que tinha demorado muito mal disse a sua má sorte, no entanto não desistiu. Ele iria descobri-la!_

_M.J. tinha ido para a zona abandonada do castelo e já tinha entrado numa sala enorme e desocupadas. Ela moveu a varinha e a sala ficou cheia de espelhos e apareceu um gramofone, que ela com magia conseguiu ligar ao Mp3 e a musica começou a dar. Ela fez alguns aquecimentos e depois tirou o casaco, começando a ensaiar os passos de dança._

_Naquele momento nada mais interessava para ela a não ser a musica, que fazia com que os problemas e preocupações deixassem de existir._

_Draco seguiu por um correrdor e ouviu um barulho ao aproximar-se de uma porta. Chegou perto dela e ao abri-la ligeiramente ouviu a musica e logo a seguir viu M.J. a ensair uma coreografia, e simplesmente ficou enfeitiçado. Ele sabia o bem que ela dançava mas não imaginava que fosse...assim!_

_M.J. tentou fazer uma roda, mas ao tentar fazê-la acabou por torcer o pé e caiu ao chão, tendo logo a seguir ao pé de si, para seu grande espanto, Draco. Quando ela caiu a música tinha parado._

- Jane! Estás bem?

- Sim, estou... foi só uma torcida sem grande importância... – disse ela levantando-se e apoiando-se no pé experimentando-o – mas o que fazes aqui? Como me achas-te?

- Hoje sou eu a patrulhar... – disse ele neutro, e M.J. percebeu que ele estava a mentir

- És? Tinha a impressão que seria a Hermione... – disse ela com o sobrolho franzido

- Ela precisou de trocar...

- Sei... – disse ela sorrindo tirando importância aquilo – mas ainda não me respondeste como me achas-te...

- Barulho da musica...

- Devo ter feito mal o feitiço, mas agora que vês que estou bem podes ir-te embora...

- Como? Acho que não estás a perceber M.J.... – disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso – Eu apanhei-te fora da cama e eu sou Monitor-chefe...

- Não serias capaz...

- E portanto sou obrigado a tirar-te 5 pontos e dar-te o castigo...

_Mary Jane ficou a olhar para ele incrédula. Ele não tinha acabado de fazer aquilo!_

- ...e o teu castigo será dançar para mim durante esta semana...

- Tens a certeza que é isso que queres? – perguntou M.J. com um sorriso malicioso e olhos brilhantes que fizeram Draco perguntar-se se não se estaria a meter em problemas

- É esse o teu castigo...

- Como queiras... – disse ela virando-lhe costas e fechando a porta fazendo depois o feitiço correctamente e dizendo depois baixo – Let's the game start...

_Quando Draco se sentou e viu M.J. começar a dançar, não pode deixar de se perguntar o que raios tinha passado pela cabeça dele, para se infligir a uma tortura daquelas, e apercebendo-se de que a semana seria bem longa, quando certas partes do seu corpo decidiram manifestar-se._


	22. Chapter 19 PI

**Capitulo XIX**

(P.I)

_Todos estavam ansiosos por ver como iria ser a festa-concerto daquele dia, uma vez que ela tinha sido a mais falada, e vinham pessoas de Hogsmeade e Diagon-All, além dos pais dos alunos e mais os alunos que tinham ido passar o Natal a casa._

_Harry, Ron, Zac, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Luna e Pansy estavam na parte de trás da escola juntamente com mais alguns alunos a arranjarem a mesas e o palco, que ia ocupar grande parte do jardim._

- Vamos comer alguma coisa que isto está meio parado agora – disse Zac

- Sim, porque eu também já estou a ficar com fome… - disse Ginny

- Alguém sabe quando é que teremos novo jogo de Quidditch? – perguntou Luna

- Acho que vai ser uma ou duas semanas depois de as aulas começarem… - disse Hermione – a Professora Minerva ainda não avisou os Monitores-Chefe sobre isso, mas pelo que tem sido nos outros anos…

- Sim, mas este ano não é igual aos outros… assim como o quarto ano não o foi… - disse Ron

- Mas não deixou de ser emocionante… - disse Ginny

- Sim… - disse Harry sem grande emoção e olhando depois para Draco – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Nada de especial… - disse Draco encolhendo os ombros

- Ele anda é com falta das discussões com a Mary Jane… - picou Pansy

- Vocês ainda não se entenderam? – perguntou Luna

- Não há nada a ser feito para que nos entenderemos… - disse Draco friamente

- Malfoy nós podemos não ter começado Hogwarts com o pé direito, mas eu tenho percebido muito bem o quanto a Mary Jane te tem feito mudar… - disse Harry

- Nenhuma mulher será capaz de mudar um Malfoy… - disse Draco empinando o nariz e fazendo com que os outros se rissem

- Pois eu acho que se esta mulher é capaz de mudar meio-mundo bruxo, porque não há-de ser capaz de mudar um Malfoy? – perguntou Ron com ironia

- Eu acho que vocês andam a ver demasiados filmes de heróis e de romances… - disse Draco comum sorriso de lado.

- Vá vamos mas é comer! – disse Hermione – e deixem-se de discussões!

_Eles estavam já próximos do salão grande quando ouviram passos de corrida e viram aproximar-se uma data de alunos e depois Hayden e Blaise. Eles começaram a falar entre si e eles viram que na cara deles havia preocupações._

- O que se passa? – perguntou Ginny aproximando-se delas

- Viram a M.J.? – perguntou Blaise

- Ela não devia estar com vocês? – perguntou Harry de sobrolho franzido

- Se ela estivesse connosco nós não estaríamos a perguntar… - disse Hayden começando a ficar zangada

_Eles começaram de novo a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. M.J. aproximou-se calmamente deles com Autunm ao seu lado. _

- O que se passa? – perguntou M.J.

- A Mary Jane desapareceu… - disse Luna

- A sério? – disse com sarcasmo M.J.

- Si-…MARY JANE!!! – disse Pansy chamando a atenção de todos

- C'est moa! – disse M.J. sorrindo

- Finalmente decidiste aparecer!! – disse Hayden mostrando-se zangada – Fartamo-nos de andar à tua procura

- Não saí de Hogwarts garanto-vos…e se não me encontraram foi porque não procuraram como deve ser… - disse M.J. encolhendo os ombros

- Isso agora não interessa! – disse Blaise pegando numa mão dela e puxando-a começando a caminhar – temos trabalho a fazer!

_Todos os outros seguiram atrás deles, enquanto M.J. resmungava e tentava soltar-se de Blaise, enquanto Hayden ia atrás a discutir com a irmã._

_Eles ficaram a olhar para aquele grupo a afastar-se sem entenderem nada, depois olharam uns para os outros e encolhendo os ombros entraram dentro do salão grande a conversarem calmamente._

**-**

_A tarde foi avançando e quando começou o pôr-do-sol as pessoas começaram a aparecer e a distribuir-se pelas mesas. Quando finalmente os últimos raios de sol deixaram de existir já todos estavam instalados e a jantar._

_Por trás do palco, Hayden, Blaise e M.J. espreitavam para as mesas que estavam todas ocupadas e onde as pessoas acabavam de jantar, começando a sentirem-se nervosos._

- Eu estou toda a tremer... – disse M.J. – e não é de frio!

- Estás com medo? – perguntou Hayden picando-a, porque sentia-se igual à irmã

- Merlim e Morgana! É claro que não! Mas estou nervosa! – disse M.J. indignada – Imagina que eu a dançar tropeço e bato com o nariz no chão?

_Blaise e Hayden não puderam deixar de imaginar a cena e começar a rirem-se._

- Iria ser hilariante! – disse Blaise – Mas já não és uma novata nestas andanças e sabes muito bem como isto funciona...

- Sim, eu sei... mas o tempo de espera custa tanto... – disse M.J.

- A quem o dizes... – disse Hayden

- Então preparadas? E preparado? – disse Ron aparecendo por trás deles vestindo um smoking e com o cabelo completamente liso a cair-lhe um bocado sobre os olhos

- O QUÊ QUE FAZES AQUI???? – gritou Hayden

- Olá Meninas, e Blaise! – disse Hermione aparecendo com um vestido rosa de saia até aos pés volumosa e corpete brilhante, de cabelo liso e encaracolado nas pontas

- TU TAMBÉM?? – tornou a gritar Hayden

- Ok! Calma Hayden! – disse Blaise – Olá para vocês também e agora digam-me o que se passa...

- Não sabem? – perguntou Ron espantado

- Se soubéssemos não estávamos a perguntar-vos nem com estas caras de baratas tontas... – disse M.J. com sarcasmo

- O Professor Dumbledor pediu para que fossemos nós a fazer as apresentações... – disse Hermione

- Ah bom! – disse M.J.

- E na verdade já estamos um bocado atrasados... – disse Hermione

- Então desapareçam! – disse Hayden começando a empurra-los para o palco

- Ok... – disse Blaise olhando para Hayden com muito cuidado – andas-te a beber Hayden?

- É claro que não Zabini! Isto é a adrenalina a fazer já das suas... – disse Hayden olhando-o de lado

- ...E nós vamos ser os anfitriões desta noite! – ouviu-se a voz de Ron dizer

- É surpreendente as pessoas que decidiram comparecer a este concerto, que vai ser realizado não só para nos alegrar nesta última noite do ano de 2006, mas também para promover os CD's destes três músicos...

- E não demorando mais deixamo-vos com... – disse Ron olhando para Hermione

- WE GOT THE PARTY!!!! – disseram ao mesmo tempo

_Os aplausos começaram assim como os assobios. As cortinas afastaram-se mas tudo no palco estava escuro, até que eles começaram a ouvir a melodia da música, e Blaise, Hayden e M.J. apareceram vindos debaixo do palco._

_Blaise estava vestido com um blaiser preto e prateado, uma camisa branca e rosa, umas calças de ganga escuras um bocado largas mas justas e umas all-stars pretas, o cabelo estava todo encaracolado. _

_Hayden tinha umas calças de ganga à boca de sino justas nas ancas até aos joelhos, um casaco que lhe ia até às coxas de lá preto todo apertado não deixando ver o que estava por baixo e umas botas de camurça pretas com __cabelo totalmente esticado com extensões em loiro escuro, o cabelo dava-lhe quase no fundo das costas e tinha uma franja em escada__. _

_Enquanto M.J. vestia um vestido rosa claro e prateado, de mangas transparentes, que lhe ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos com uns sapatos rasos pretos e o cabelo estava todo liso dando-lhe até ao fundo das costas._

_**(Blaise)**_

_**Come on girls tell me what we're doing**_

_**We're hangin' around when we could be all over the**_

_**pla-a-a-ace**_

_**(Hayden)**_

_**The sun is shinin' just the way we like it**_

_**Let's get out of this hall**_

_**And show the world our fa-a-a-ace**_

_**(M.J.)**_

_**Its friday but there's nowhere to go**_

_**Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome**_

_**(Blaise, Hayden, M.J.)**_

_**And we can do anything we wanna do**_

_**It's all up to me and you**_

_**(Blaise, Hayden, M.J.)**_

_**Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights**_

_**And the moon is so bright from above**_

_**Skateboard's here, it's all right**_

_**So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us**_

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody kno-ows**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody kno-ows**_

_**We got the party with us We got the party with us We**_

_**got the party with us**_

_**(M.J)**_

_**Radio, let me be a DJ**_

_**I'll turn you up, keep us movin' till we're on a**_

_**ro-o-o-ole**_

_**(Hayden)**_

_**Everyone is dancin' to their own beat**_

_**And lettin' go, everybody here's got a so-o-o-oul**_

_**(Blaise)**_

_**It's friday and there's nowhere to be**_

_**We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e**_

_**We got eachother and that's all we need**_

_**The rest is up to you and me**_

_**(...)**_

_**(Blaise, Hayden, M.J.)**_

_**Woo!**_

_**We got the party, we got the party!**_

_**(Hayden e M.J.)**_

_**Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer**_

_**That nothing can stand in our way**_

_**Today, the place to pla-ay - yeah!**_

_**( yeah )**_

_**(...)**_

_**(Blaise,Hayden e M.J)**_

_**Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights**_

_**And the moon is so bright from above**_

_**Skateboard's here, it's all right**_

_**So pull on up, everyone is waitin' for us**_

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody kno-ows**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody kno-ows**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_**We got the party with us**_

_Quando a música acabou eles saíram do palco a sorrir, enquanto Hermione e Ron tornavam a aparecer a sorrir._

- Só tenho uma palavra... – disse Hermione

- UAU!! – disse Ron rindo – Isto supera sem duvida o concerto do Baile de Inverno e de Natal!

- Podes crer, eles cada vez se superam mais... e não deixem de comprar amanhã o cd destes três! – disse Hermione

- Claro que o CD deles vem em separado... – disse Ron – eles não são um grupo...

- As pessoas sabem, Ron... – disse Hermione

- Sim, mas podem interpretar mal aquilo que disseste...

- Ron, eu disse a informação correctamente!

- Menina Granger! Senhor Weasley! – disse a Professora Minerva rispidamente fazendo-os focaram-se de novo no público que estava a achar piada aquela zanga

- Desculpe professora... – disseram os dois - Mas vamos ficar com...OVERPROTECTED!!

_O palco começou a piscar parecendo flashes, enquanto ia ganhando luz, e o publico percebia que numa ponta estava um pequeno sofá romano, um cadeirão e uma barra._

_No cadeirão deitada, estava Hayden com a mesma vestimenta da primeira musica menos o casaco mostrando agora um top preto de decote em bico com mangas largas, e algumas correntes presas na cintura das calças._

_**I need time (time)**_

_**Joy (joy)**_

_**I need space(love)**_

_**I need me**_

_**(Action!)**_

_Hayden começou a levantar-se e depois caminhou por todo o palco dando alguns passos de dança._

_**Say hello to the girl that I am!**_

_**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**_

_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**_

_**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**_

_**There must be another way**_

_**Cause I believe in taking chances**_

_**But who am I to say**_

_**What a girl needs to do**_

_**God, I need some answers**_

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**(You will find out don't worry)**_

_**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

_Depois sentou-se no cadeirão de forma desleixada, enquanto os dançarinos entravam em palco calmamente e de forma cautelosa, começando depois a sorrir para ela e a tocar-lhe como se estivessem a brincar com ela_

_**I tell 'em what I like**_

_**What I want**_

_**and What I don't**_

_**But every time I do I stand corrected**_

_**Things that I've been told**_

_**I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize**_

_**I'm Overprotected**_

_Ela levantou-se e eles fizeram uma roda começando a dançar de foram regular devido só aos batuques do tambor._

_**(...)**_

_**I need time (love)**_

_**I need space**_

_**(This is it, this is it)**_

_**I don't need nobody**_

_**Tellin me just what I wanna**_

_**What I what what I'm gonna**_

_**Do about my destiny**_

_**I Say No, No**_

_**Nobody tell me just what I wanna (do, do)**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

_**(Action!)**_

_**yeeeah,yeah!**_

_Eles pularam ao mesmo tempo e continuaram a dançar enquanto Hayden se dirigia para o limite do palco, ficando lá por momentos e afastando-se depois para perto dos seus dançarinos._

_**(...)**_

_**I don't need nobody**_

_**Tellin me just what I wanna**_

_**What I what what I'm gonna**_

_**Do about my destiny**_

_**I Say No, No**_

_**Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

_**What am I to do with my life**_

_**(You will find out don't worry)**_

_**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected.**_

_Eles acabaram ajoelhados, e desapareceram quando uma plataforma os levou para baixo do palco e outra música começou a ser tocada, e dançarinas vestidas de odaliscas apareceram, assim como um pequeno coro só de rapazes._

_Enquanto isso numa das mesas perto do palco, estava Zac, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Luna e Draco, assim como duas cadeiras vazias que pertenciam a Ron e Hermione a observarem aquilo tudo com um sorriso nos rostos, principalmente Pansy e Draco, que estavam fartos de picar Zac, devido à dança de Hayden._

_A verdade é que ele tinha ficado hipnotizado e com a boca aberta a olhar a actuação dela._

- Só faltava ele meter-se em cima da mesa e começar a uivar! – disse Draco rindo

- Cala-te Malfoy! Quero ver como vais ficar quando a M.J. começar a actuar! – disse Zac com um sorriso malicioso

- Vou ficar normal, como tenho estado até agora... – disse Draco olhando-o de lado

- Nós vamos fingir que acreditamos nisso... – disse Pansy

- SHIU!! O Blaise vai actuar! – disse Luna

_Blaise apareceu no meu delas, sem o casaco, mas com um colete e uma gravata preta._

_**(Coro)**_

_**Mr. BZ, now what you got for me**_

_**Mr. BZ, now what you got for me**_

_**Mr. BZ, now what you got for me**_

_**Mr. BZ, now what you got, what you got**_

_**(...)**_

_**(Blaise)**_

_**You're sneaky**_

_**From the corner of my eye I saw you eyeing me**_

_**I know that you're watching**_

_**Tell me**_

_**What would you do if I encouraged you**_

_**To get next to me**_

_**When nobody's watching**_

_Blaise meteu a mãos sob os olhos como se os protegesse do sol e quisesse-se ver longe enquanto começava a movimentar-se pelo palco dançando com algumas das odaliscas._

_**The way your body keeps moving**_

_**Is something that makes me weak**_

_**Let's start our own little secrets**_

_**For just you and me to keep.**_

_**Too late to come on shy now**_

_**You've already gone this far**_

_**So baby make your move, take charge**_

_**Show me what you got for me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me**_

_**If so (girl)**_

_**If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me**_

_As odaliscas afastaram-se ficando só uma perto de Blaise, mexendo-se como se o estivesse a enfeitiçar, enquanto ele a olhava como se estivesse enfeitiçado._

_**Baby**_

_**I can tell that you want to do more**_

_**Than just dance with me**_

_**And I don't mind your flirting**_

_**But honestly**_

_**Do you really wanna spend the whole night**_

_**Passing looks at me (looks at me)**_

_**Come over here and get to working**_

_**The way your body keeps moving**_

_**Is something that makes me weak (makes me weak)**_

_**Let's start our own little secrets (yeah)**_

_**For just you and me to keep (us to keep)**_

_**Too late to come on shy now**_

_**You've already gone this far**_

_**So baby make your move, take charge (ooh)**_

_**Show me what you got for me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me**_

_**Oh no (girl)**_

_**Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me**_

_**If so (girl)**_

_**If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me**_

_**(...)**_

_**Oh no...**_

_**Your hands**_

_**Feeling on me**_

_**Oh no...**_

_**Your hands**_

_**Rubbing on me**_

_**Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...**_

_**Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...**_

_**Le do do do do do do do do do do do do...**_

_As odaliscas rodearam-no e ele desceu sem que ninguém percebe-se, enquanto a musica começava a mudar e elas se começavam a afastar para deixarem Mary Jane ser vista de costas para o público, vestindo um vestido de cetim vermelho escuro curto que lhe dava até um bocado depois das coxas, com barras prateadas e brilhantes, sapatos brancos e brilhantes, enquanto era rodeada por rapazes vestidos de preto e branco de forma parecida com a de Blaise._

_**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**_

_**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)**_

_M.J. virou-se para o público e afastou-os de si começando a descer sensualmente enquanto os dançarinos estavam agora sentados em cadeiras e a observavam sem disfarçar o interesse, e voltou a subir._

_**I'm feeling sexy**_

_**I wanna hear you say my name boy**_

_**If you can reach me**_

_**You can feel my burning flame**_

_**I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y**_

_**I might just take you home with me**_

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**Your vibe's just taken over me**_

_**Start feeling so crazy babe**_

_**Lately I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe**_

_M.J caminhou lentamente para a frente e fez gestos para as raparigas que estavam no palco de aproximarem e começaram a dançar._

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)**_

_**I'm calling all my girls**_

_**We're gonna turn this party out**_

_**I know you want my body**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**Like I'm calling all my girls**_

_**I see you look me up and down**_

_**And I came to party**_

_**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy**_

_**The way your body moves across the floor**_

_**You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y**_

_**I might just take you home with me**_

_Os pares de dançarinos estavam feitos e bastante afastados, dançando na sombra enquanto M.J. estava agora só no palco com um dançarino, de costas para ele, enquanto ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela e os dois foram-se baixando e levantando lentamente._

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**The vibe's just taken over me**_

_**Start feeling so crazy babe**_

_**Lately I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe**_

_**(...)**_

_O dançarino fez M.J. rodar ficando de frente para ele e fez com que ela se inclinasse para trás fazendo com que ela rodeasse a cintura dele com uma perna e ele pôs uma mão sobre o joelho dela e tornar a fazer com que ela subisse e fez o movimento de empurrar a perna dela para trás. Os restantes dançarinos movimentaram-se para ao pé deles e todos dançavam agora._

_**(...)**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl)**_

_**I'm calling all my girls**_

_**We're gonna turn this party out (oh)**_

_**I know you want my body (oh)**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I love to love you baby)**_

_**Like I'm calling all my girls**_

_**I see you look me up and down (I love to love you baby)**_

_**And I came to party**_

_A musica foi terminando lentamente enquanto eles se iam juntando numa zona do palco que se foi tonando escura._

_O publico começou a assobiar principalmente a ala masculina com bastante agrado, e a aplaudir._

- E agora Malfoy? – perguntou Zac ao ver Draco apertar com força uma faca e com um olhar assassino – É assim que permaneces calmo e normal?

_Draco olhou para ele e soltou a faca._

- Não sei onde queres chegar...

- Eu acho que ele quer chegar ao facto de estares demasiado nervoso com o facto de veres a Mary Jane a dançar sensualmente com outro rapaz e de o quereres matar... – disse Harry pegando no copo e dando um gole no sumo

- Acho que não podes falar muito Potter, porque tenho a impressão que tu serias bem pior que eu caso fosse a Ginny a estar ali em cima... – disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se reencostava na cadeira e pegava no copo de sumo

- Então admites que queres matar o rapaz? – perguntou Zac

- Entendam como quiserem... – disse Draco olhando para o palco, enquanto os outros davam pequenos sorrisos entre si.

_Aquela noite iria ser interessante._

- E a meia-noite ainda vai longe e nós só agora começamos! – disse Hermione

- As últimas musicas foram "(Oh no) What you do" e "Naughty Girl"... – disse Ron – E Hayden e M.J. eu sei que vocês me estão a ouvir, vocês tem de ensinar a Hermione a dançar assim...

- RONALD WEASLEY!! – disse Hermione corando e correndo atrás dele, enquanto ele corria para fora do palco.


	23. Chapter 19 PII

()

_Todos se começaram a rir enquanto a Professora Minerva deitava as mãos à cabeça e olhava para o céu a pedir paciencia, até que Harry vestido com umas calças de ganga, all-stars pretas, uma camisa branca, um pulóver verde oliva e um casaco masculino preto de lã, sem óculos e com o cabelo mais rebelde que o normal, e Ginny que vestia um vestido vermelho vivo com um profundo decote em bico, moldado ao corpo, que ficava um palmo acima dos joelhos, uns sapatos pretos de salto alto, e cabelo encaracolado._

_Ao verem os dois novos apresentadores começou a haver ainda mais aplusos._

- E assim lá foram os nossos apresentadores, em mais um dos seus arrufos... – disse Harry sorrindo

- E claro nós já sabemos como vai acabar aquela discussão não é? – disse Ginny encolhendo os ombros e dando um sorriso malicioso – mas vamos passar ao resto das musicas...

- Desta vez teremos uma música mais calma... Que a meu ver tem tudo a haver com uma mudança de ano... – disse Harry

- Não podemos estar mais de acordo... – disse Ginny – assim com vocês...

- "A WORLD TO BELIEVE" – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e saindo depois do palco

_o som de pianos começaram a surgir à medida que Hayden vestida com um vestido cinzento escuro de alças grossas e decote redondo, de saia redonda que caia em ondas até aos joelhos e uns sapatos pretos aparecia, seguida de M.J. que tinha agora o cabelo preso num coque, e um vestido cai-cai azul escuro brilante comprido e pisava o palco descalça._

_**(M.J.)**_

_**I've seen the tears and the heartache**_

_**And I 've felt the pain**_

_**I've seen the**_

_**And so many lives lost in vain**_

_**(Hayden)**_

_**And yet through this darkness**_

_**There's always a light that shines through**_

_**And takes me back home, takes me back home**_

_**(Hayden)**_

_**All of the promises broken**_

_**And all of the songs left unsung**_

_**(M.J.)**_

_**Seem so far away**_

_**As I make my way back to you**_

_Hayden e M.J. viraram-se uma para a outra e juntaram as suas mãos._

_**(Hayden , M.J.)**_

_**You gave me faith**_

_**And you gave me a world to believe in**_

_**You gave me a love to believe in**_

_**And feeling this love**_

_**I can rise up above**_

_**And be strong, and be whole once again**_

_M.J. virou-se para a frente caminhando lentamente._

_**(M.J.)**_

_**I know that dreams we hold on to**_

_**Can just fade away**_

_**And I know that words can be wasted**_

_**with so much to say**_

_Hayden seguiu-a também caminhando lentamente._

_**(Hayden)**_

_**And when I feel helpless**_

_**There's always a hope that shines through**_

_**And makes me believe**_

_**And makes me believe**_

_As duas chegaram ao limite do palco e deram as mãos apertando-as com forças e olhando para todos, e depois uma para a outra._

_**(Hayden e M.J.)**_

_**And I see for one fleeting moment**_

_**A paradise under the sun**_

_**I drift away**_

_**And I make my way back to you**_

_**(...)**_

_**Life goes on**_

_**Can leave us with sorrow and pain**_

_**And I hold on**_

_**To all that you are**_

_**To all that we'll be**_

_**And I can go on once again**_

_**You gave me a love to believe in**_

_**You gave me a love to believe in**_

_**And feeling this love I can rise up above**_

_**And be strong**_

_**And be whole**_

_**Once again**_

_**(...)**_

_**(Hayden)**_

_**'Cause your love**_

_**Heals my soul**_

_**Once again**_

_**(M.J.)**_

_**I can live I can dream**_

_**Once again**_

_**(Hayden e M.J. quase sussurrando e com os rostos muito próximos)**_

_**'Cause you made me believe**_

_As duas olharam para o publico e agradeceram saindo depois do palco a correr e a rir._

- Elas realmente adoram-se... – disse Luna

- Nem quero imaginar se algum dia elas se odiarem! – disse Pansy fazendo uma careta

- Bem... – disse Ginny sorrindo e limpando algumas lágrimas entrando de novo em palco – Fiquei emocionada!

- Então querida...? – perguntou Harry abraçando-a e sussurrando depois – não liguem está naquela fase do mês sabem?

_A Professora Minerva bufou irritada e ajoelhou-se no chão pedindo ajuda divina. Harry olhou para a Professora e viu que ela o olhava zangada._

- Hã... Pois...mas a música não vai parar agora! – disse Harry depois de levar Ginny para o outro lado do palco – A próxima música segundo o cantor surgiu depois de ter observado uma discussão entre dois amigos, mas ele pede para avisar que a musica não tem nenhuma mensagem para eles...assim surge... "WHAT COMES AROUND...GOES AROUND"

_A música começou a tocar e no palco unicamente apareceu um microfone dos antigos assim como a banda a rodeá-lo e três raparigas e rapazes do coro. Depois Blaise apareceu, com um chapéu preto e uma camisa azul clara e o colete preto desapertados deixando ver uma camisa branca de alças._

_**Hey Girl**_

_**Is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

_**You know I gave you the world**_

_**You had me in the palm of your hand**_

_**So why your love went away**_

_**I just can't seem to understand**_

_**Thought it was me and you, baby**_

_**Me and you until the end**_

_**But I guess I was wrong**_

_**Don't wanna think about it(uh)**_

_**Don't wanna talk about it(uh)**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**I can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it(uh)**_

_**Feeling the blues about it(yeah)**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Tell me is this fate**_

_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Shoulda known better when you came around**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_

_**Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**_

_**Yeah**_

_Velas brancas começaram a ser acesas em volta dele, rodeando-o, dando um pouco mais de luz ao palco._

_**Now Girl**_

_**I remember everything that you claimed**_

_**You said that you were moving on now(on now)**_

_**Maybe I should do the same(maybe I should do the same)**_

_**The funny thing about that is**_

_**I was ready to give you my name**_

_**Thought it was me and you baby(baby)**_

_**And now, it's all just a shame**_

_**That I guess I was wrong**_

_**(...)**_

_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Shoulda known better when you came around(shoulda known better)**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around(now it's breaking my heart)**_

_**Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find**_

_**(...)**_

_**Yup**_

_**Yup**_

_**Yup(let me paint this picture for ya, baby)**_

_**Yup**_

_**You spend your nights alone**_

_**And he never comes home**_

_**And everytime you call him, all you get is a busy tone**_

_**I heard you found out**_

_**That he's doing to you**_

_**What you did to me**_

_**Ain't that the way it goes**_

_**When you cheated, girl**_

_**My heart bleeded, girl**_

_**So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt**_

_**Just a classic case scenario**_

_**Tell is always time**_

_**Girl, you got what you deserved**_

_**And now you want somebody**_

_**To cure the lonely nights**_

_**You wish you had somebody**_

_**That could come and make it right**_

_**But girl, I ain't somebody**_

_**I'm out of sympathy**_

_**See..**_

_**(...)**_

_**Hey(hey)**_

_**What goes around comes back around**_

_**I thought I told ya**_

_**Hey(hey)**_

_**(...)**_

_**Haha**_

_**See**_

_**You shoulda listened to me, baby**_

_**Take it to em, J**_

_**Because**_

_**What goes around comes back around**_

_**Hahahaha**_

_**Ooh**_

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**_

_**Ooh**_

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**_

_Ele começou a desaparecer do palco, enquanto o som de piano começava a aparecer, assim como um piano de cauda preto, e um rapaz bastante moreno com uma camisa branca brilhante, um colete castanho-escuro, umas calças pretas e umas all-stars castanhas._

- Acho que esta música tinha um significado especial, não Draco? – perguntou Pansy

- Talvez... – disse ele sorrindo imperceptivelmente, pois em momento algum, nem sob tortura ele iria admitir que tinha ajudado Blaise a escrever aquela música.

_Do lado contrário ao piano, mas de frente para o pianista aparecia M.J. com um vestido branco gelo, colado no corpo ficando um palmo acima dos joelhos, com uma racha de um dos lados, uns sapatos de salto bastante alto brancos, cabelo liso com uma banduléte branca, e lábios muito vermelhos, em frente a um espelho, ficando então de costas para o pianista._

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_**Sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**The clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

_M.J. começou a virar-se lentamente para o pianista encostando-se ao espelho e fechando os olhos._

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**A murderer**_

_Ela abre os olhos e começa a caminhar lentamente para o pianista parando de vez enquanto como se precisasse de ganhar fôlego._

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another day**_

_**A kiss up on my cheek**_

_**He's here reluctantly**_

_**As if I'm gonna be out late**_

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know**_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

_Ela estava agora junto do piano quase deitada sobre ele, mas levantou-se e deu a volta de maneira a que todos depois vissem o que ia acontecer._

_**(...)**_

_Ela sentou-se de costas para o teclado olhando para o pianista que deixou de tocar aos poucos olhando-a e aproximando os seus lábios dela._

_**Our Love, his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore (anymore)**_

_Começou a ouvir-se o som de um coração a bater enquanto os lábios deles se juntavam e ele fazia com que ela se inclinasse mais para trás..._

_Draco viu aquilo tudo em câmara lenta e em estado de choque. Ela não estava a fazer aquilo pois não? A vontade que ele teve foi a de se levantar e ir até ao palco dar um murro em Muñez e depois arrastar M.J. para o quarto dele e fazer sexo com ela até se cansar. Mas também teve vontade de se levantar e ir embora, no entanto Pansy agarrou no braço dele e fez com que ele permanecesse no mesmo lugar, e essa foi a melhor atitude._

_...mas ela afastou-o e os dois ficaram a olhar-se nos olhos até que o som do coração foi sendo substituído por outra musica e eles se levantaram fazendo o piano desaparecer e as roupas de M.J. mudarem, para umas calças à boca de sino justas das ancas, e um top de alças grossas branco._

_Ela e o rapaz sorriram e começaram a caminhar para o centro do palco sem deixarem de se olhar, enquanto os outros dançarinos se aproximavam._

_**For whatever reason**_

_**I feel like I've been wanting you all my life**_

_**You don't understand**_

_**I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time**_

_**And it's over now**_

_**What would it take for you to just leave with me? (uh uh)**_

_**Not trying to sound conceited**_

_**But me and you are meant to be (yeah yeah)**_

_Ela empurrou o rapaz para longe dela e começou a dançar com os outros dançarinos sorrindo misteriosamente._

_**You're sexy guy (uh) I'm a nice girl (don't you know?)**_

_**Let's turn this dance floor**_

_**Into our own little nasty world (yeah)**_

_**(Boys) Sometimes a girl just needs one (oooh you know I need you)**_

_**(Boys) To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)**_

_**(Boys) And when a girl is with one (uh uh)**_

_**(Boys) Then she's in control**_

_Ela dançou um pouco sozinha mas depois a musica parou e ela tirou o top branco atirando-o para o público que por incrível que pareça foi ter à cara de Draco, mostrando um outro cor de laranja de decote profundo com grandes fitas atrás._

_**(sussurrando)**_

_**Like that**_

_**I know I may be young**_

_**But I've got feelings too**_

_**And I need to do what I feel like doing**_

_**So let me go and just listen**_

_Ela caminhou para o centro do palco e começou a dançar sozinha mas logo depois os dançarinos começaram a imita-la_

_**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**_

_**Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world**_

_**Always saying, "little girl don't step into the club"**_

_**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I like**_

_**(Now watch me)**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it (Do you like it)**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it (This feels good)**_

_**I'm a slave for you**_

_**I cannot hold it**_

_**I cannot control it**_

_**I'm a slave for you**_

_**I won't deny it**_

_**I'm not trying to hide it**_

_Ela meteu as mãos para o alto e moveu as ancas numa dança tipo odalisca, fitando sempre os olhos de Draco, como tinha vindo a fazer a algumas noites, mas claro as musicas que ela tinha dançado para ele não eram nenhuma daquelas._

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you)**_

_**To another time and place**_

_**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready?)**_

_**Leaving behind my name and age(Let's go)**_

_**(Like that)**_

_**(You like it)**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**(Now watch me)**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it (Do you like it)**_

_**Get it get it, get it get it (This feels good)**_

_A música começou a fazer só batidas e ela e os dançarinos fizeram alguns passos de ginástica e de dança._

_**Oh Baby, just wanna dance up on to you (Are you ready?)**_

_**I like that dance on fire(Like that)  
I Like that dance on fire(You like it)**_

_**I like that dance on fire (yeah)**_

_**I like that dance on fire (Now watch me)**_

_A música foi parando aos poucos até que ela e os dançarinos baixaram o tronco mas começaram depois a levanta-lo quando a musica fez quatro batidas, tornando a baixa-lo muito depressa e a levanta-lo._

_**I'm a slave for you (Here we go now)**_

_**I cannot hold it**_

_**I cannot control it**_

_**I'm a slave for you (Here we go)**_

_**I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah)**_

_**I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah)**_

_**Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you)**_

_**To another time and place**_

_**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready)**_

_**Leaving behind my name and age**_

_**Like that**_

_E a musica terminou com os dançarinos todos juntos em roda de M.J. com as mãos sobre ela._

- Acho que temos de amarrar o Draco à cadeira... – disse Zac

- Não posso estar mais de acordo contigo... – disse Pansy

- Daqui a nada ele é bem capaz de saltar para o palco e raptar a M.J.... – disse Luna rindo

- O quê que vocês estão prai a falar? – perguntou Draco olhando-os a todos sem na realidade os estar a ver

- Nada não Draquinho... – disse Pansy rindo-se da cara que ele fez ao ela chama-lo assim – Desculpa... não resisti... mas vamos prestar outra vez atenção!

_Harry e Ginny entraram por lados opostos como se estivessem distraídos._

- E a próxima canção é…espera aí, parece que ninguém é bom para ela? Que quer ela mais? – disse Harry

- Harry cala-te! Nem sabes do que estás a falar! – disse Ginny do outro lado

- Mas tu já viste o título? – perguntou com cara 'zangada' apontando para um cartão

_Toda a gente se riu, mas da figura de McGonnagal que estava quase a arrancar os cabelos da cabeça. Harry e Ginny sorriram um para o outro comprometedoramente e aproximaram-se um do outro._

- Credo uma brincadeirinha já não é bem aceite… - sussurrou Harry e Ginny deu-lhe uma ligeira cotovelada

- Bem meus amigos não vos vamos fazer esperar mais. A nossa próxima estrela traz-nos a canção "Be Good To Me!" portanto vamos ser todos bonzinhos e dar-lhe um incentivo. – disse Ginny começando todos a bater palmas

_O palco estava ligeiramente mudado. Tinha uma rampa curta em caracol e no topo uma espécie de quadrado. Hayden estava de cabeça baixa no meio de uma roda de quatro rapazes. Hayden tinha uma saia de folhos verde-claro misturado com verde-escuro. Tinha um corpete verde-escuro com vários bordados prateados e por baixo um top preto. Umas all star pretas faziam conjunto com umas luvas pretas que ela trazia até um pouco acima do pulso. O cabelo estava agora encaracolado. Os dançarinos traziam calças de ganga largas com ténis pretos. Tinham camisas brancas e casacos de ganga mas cada um tinha uma diferente gravata._

_Conforme a música começou e ao som das batidas os dançarinos levantavam-se e baixavam-se e Hayden parecia que dava murros no ar._

_**Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do**_

_Ela começou a descer aos saltos a rampa seguida dos dançarinos e parava de vez em quando para dançar com um individualmente. No centro do palco ela manteve-se no meio e os dançarinos ficaram em posição estratégica como se tentassem namoriscar com ela._

_**What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you**_

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  


_**(…)**_

_**  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Ple**_**ase**_****_

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

_Eles começaram a dançar todos juntos até que os rapazes pegaram em Hayden ao colo ficando em linha horizontal nos braços dos quatro. A cabeça apoiada num braço enquanto cantava com um sorriso especial nos lábios._

(…)

_**Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in**_

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

_A música terminou com Hayden no centro do palco e com os rapazes estrategicamente na rampa._

_**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Got**_

_**ta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please**_

_Uma música mais forte começou a tocar e detrás de Hayden surgiram dois rapazes. Um fê-la rodar enquanto outro lhe tirou a saia. Hayden tinha agora uns mini-calções de ganga com um cinto preto. Atrás dela, quatro raparigas pareceram, todas com all stars e minis calções de ganga mas com tops variados._

_Hayden apontou para um rapaz que ia a passar e começou a cantar._

_**Boy walk in the spot he's so fresh an' (uh uh)**_

_**He got what he needs to impressin (uh uh)**_

_**Just look at the way that he dressin'**_

_**Ain't no question, chicks like 'oh!'**_

_E depois caminhou para ele passando por ele e depois piscando um olho para o publico sorrindo enquanto ia de novo juntar-se às outras dançarinas, enquanto os outros dançarinos as observavam._

_**Girl walk in the spot and she stops traffic (uh uh)**_

_**She's blowing your mind with her asset**__** (uh uh)**_

_**So jessica alba fantastic**_

_**Instinct classic, boys like 'oh!'**_

_As raparigas dançavam em conjunto enquanto os dois rapazes que tinham entrado em ultimo estavam sentados em cantos opostos a observá-las e na rampa os quatro assobiavam e batiam palmas como se a chamar-lhes a atenção._

_**Baby i can see us movin like that (like that)**_

_**Baby i can see us toutching like that (like that)**_

_**Baby i can see us kissing like that (like that)**_

_**We don't need no more that he said, she said**_

_Ela olhou para um rapaz e aproximou-se dele enquanto dançava ficando depois com o corpo colado ao do rapaz, os dois moviam a cintura num ritmo sincronizado, movendo-se para baixo e para cima mas separando-se depois ficando ela com as costas apoiadas no peito dele._

_**Baby i can see us movin like that (like that)**_

_**Baby i can see us dancin' like that (like that)**_

_**Baby i can see us chillin like that (like that)**_

_**We don't need no more that he said, she said**_

_Os dois começaram a dançar indo uma vez a baixo e caminhando pelo palco enquanto dançavam. O dançarino tinha as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela tinha os braços abertos e sorria._

_**He said girl you winnin'**_

_**She said boy where you been and (where you been)**_

_**Stop talkin' lets get with it**_

_**Just like that they**_

_**He said your amazin'**_

_**She said then why you waitin'**_

_**No more deliberatin'**_

_**Watcha doin' lets get movin'**_

_**Just like that they**_

_Ela virou-se de frente para ele e metendo as mãos no peito dele empurrou-o para trás fazendo com que ele caisse no meio do grupo de rapazes que já lá estavam tornando a observa-la, assim como as outras dançarinas._

_**Boy acting as if there's no pressure**_

_**He'd do anything to get with her**_

_**He'd say anything to convince her**_

_**Money spent, two diamonds center**_

_**Girl playing it cool, but she's with it**_

_**She lovin the fact that's she's gifted**_

_**Everything that he do, she gets lifted**_

_**Feels so wicked, love it like 'oh'**_

_**(...)**_

_Os rapazes distribuíram-se pelas dançarinas começando a rodeá-las enquanto dançavam como se tivessem a falar com elas, fazendo-lhes carinhos na cara, e tocando-lhe no cabelo, enquanto Hayden estava no limite do palco e olhava no olhos de Zac._

_**One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
**_

_**All the things we could do,  
**_

_**Every day i think of  
**_

_**One night with you  
**_

_**no one else but us two  
**_

_**All our dreams would come true  
**_

_**If we'd just get together**_

_Depois ela virou-se para os dançarinos e todos começaram a dançar juntos e em formação._

_**Your gonna like it (uh oh)**_

_**Your gonna want it (uh)**_

_**Your gonna like it (uh)**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said**_

_**Your gonna like it (yeah)**_

_**Your gonna want it (your gonna want it)**_

_**Your gonna like it (yeah yeah)**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said**_

_No que pareceu uma explosão de vidro as luzes apagaram-se e as luzes brancas de fundo deram a visão aos alunos do grupo subir pela rampa e esta ir desaparecendo._

_Zac olhava em completo estado de êxtase para Hayden enquanto ela dançava sentindo algumas vezes vontade de sair do lugar ir até ao palco e dar uns bons murros nos dançarinos, mas quando ela cantou aquela parte olhando-o nos olhos foi como se tudo tivesse deixado de existir e no mundo só existissem eles os dois._


	24. Chapter 19 PIII

()

_Harry e Ginny entraram novamente prontos para falar mas foram logo seguidos por Hermione e Ron. Os cabelos de ambos estavam mais despenteados e não foram so Harry e Ginny que notaram._

- Onde pensam que vão? Somos nós os anfitriões! – declarou Hermione

- Não depois de discutires com o meu irmão em público e ficares enrolada com ele nos bastidores. – disse Ginny praticamente protegida atrás de Harry

- ARRANGEM MANEIRA DE SEREM OS QUATRO! – explodiu a Professora McGonnagal que estava com os cabelos todos virados do avesso

Os quatro alunos engoliram-se em seco mas recompuseram-se e olharam para a plateia.

- Dose dupla das nossas duas estrelas…mas falta alguém! Blaise Zabini também tem os seus segredos na manga e vai agora demonstrar-nos algum do seu charme. – disse Hermione e os quatro anfitriões entram novamente nos bastidores.

- E vamos ficar todos com "PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!" – disse Ron

_Blaise entrou com umas calças de ganga escuras e largas. Uma t-shirt laranja forte com algumas coisas ilustradas a preto e tinha uma correi nas calças. Umas all star laranja e detrás dele surgiram dançarinas com saias de ganga e tops de várias cores e dançarinos no estilo de Blaise mas com t-shirts de outras cores._

_Blaise começou a caminhar do meio do palco para um bocado antes do limite do palco, juntando-se a ele alguns dos dançarinos._

_**Yeah  
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it**_

Yeah..  


_Todos eles começaram a dançar ao ritmo da música acabando por contagiar o publico também, levando-os a abanarem-se ao ritmo da musica._

_**  
**__**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what i started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who i am  
Gotta live my dream my own way

_Eles começaram a pular e a erguer os punhos como se estivessem a lutar boxe, baixando-se e fazendo os movimentos._

_**  
**__**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta**_

(...)

_**  
Push it push it to the limit limit**_

That's right  


_Ao grupo juntaram-se as raparigas que acabaram por separar o grupo em pares fazendo-os dançar separadamente em pares, mas coordenadamente._

_**  
**__**Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house  
Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands**_

(...)

_Depois a musica passou só a batidas e Blaise ficou só iluminado por uma luz, fazendo movimentos ao ritmo da batida._

_**  
**__**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

_**(…)**_

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

Push it to the limit....

_A dança terminou com os dançarinos e as dançarinas em par e Blaise numa posição sedutora a olhar para Luna indiscretamente._

_Todos na mesa começaram a rir-se na mesa ao verem Luna a corar muito e a esconder-se por trás do guardanapo, mas com os olhos a descobertos que também olhavam para Blaise com amor._

_Numa reviravolta do palco, os rapazes ficam vestidos de calças de fato negro, com sapatilhas brancas. Uma camisa branca com colete e gravata preta mal colocada. Blaise estava dentro do mesmo género mas tinha um fato prateado, camisa preta assim como os ténis e uma gravata cinzenta também mal colocada._

_As raparigas ficaram com calças pretas e tops brilhantes cinzentos juntando-se aos rapazes, enquanto de zonas opostas surgiam Hayden e M.J., vestidas de forma semelhante às dançarinas, só que Hayden tinha uma t-shirt branca e um colete, enquanto M.J. só tinha o colete, e umas correntes presas às calças._

_As duas dirigiram-se a sorrir para Blaise como se estivessem a desfilar, deixando-o um bocado distraído, pois aquilo era algo que eles não tinham treinado._

_**She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it**_

Listen  


_Elas cruzaram em frente a ele ficando ao lado dele, mas um bocado mais à frente enquanto ele ainda se tentava recuperar, mas depois riu-se e cantou com normalidade. Enquanto apontava para Hayden que começou a dançar de forma diferente dos outros dançarinos._

_**  
**__**She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight**_

_As raparigas começaram a 'desfilar' e todos os rapazes fizeram posições e ares observadores e interessados. Hayden parou de dançar e olhou para M.J. enquanto Blaise apontava para ela, e via-a a fazer posse de modelo e depois a virar-se de frente para ele e a inclinar-se dando ao publico uma boa visão do rabo dela, voltando a endireitar-se e a rodar para trás de Blaise apalpando-lhe depois o cu, deixando-o por momentos incrédulo._

_**She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight**_

_Blaise não conseguiu evitar rir-se enquanto o grupo se dividia em pares e começava a dançar, apesar de Hayden ter apoiado as suas costas no peito dele, e M.J. juntava o seu corpo ao dele por trás, fazendo com que os três caminhassem numa direcção a rodar a cintura._

_**Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**_

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight  


_Eles separaram-se e começaram a dançar, tendo o Blaise quase um duplo trabalho já que ele dançava com as manas Bulstrode._

_**  
**__**And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight**_

_**(…)**_

_**Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
**_

_As raparigas vieram todas para a frente dos rapazes, e estes juntaram-se a Blaise a observa-las enquanto elas dançavam de forma eforica e sedutora._

_**  
**__**Now dance  
Get it girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time**_

_**(…)**_

_As raparigas arrastavam o respectivo rapaz pela gravata que pareciam enfeitiçados, e piscavam ao mesmo tempo o olho a Blaise que se deixava ficar com um sorriso misterioso, enquanto Hayden e M.J. lhe davam um beijo na cara de cada lado e depois piscavam o olho ao publico e caminhavam para o final do palco._

_**And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh**_

_Luna tinha ficado em estado de choque ao ver M.J. apalpar o rabo ao namorado mas não lhe deu grande importância, ao ver a cara de choque de Blaise chegando mesmo a gargalhar, já Draco perguntava-se o que raios M.J. queria para estar a dançar e a comportar-se assim. Ela queria leva-lo à loucura era? Já não tinha bastando aquela longa semana?_

_Zac reparou que Hayden e Blaise faziam-lhes gestos para que viessem ter com eles, mais precisamente, ele, Luna e Draco. E foi o que ele fez._

_Houveram pequenos momentos de agitação. As pessoas falavam e trocavam de mesa e Dumbledore tentava acalmar McGonnagal que parecia que não sobreviveria aquele concerto. Tudo ficou mais calmo quando no palco surgiram os quatro anfitriões. Hermione envergava agora um vestido branco pérola justo ao corpo e tinha o cabelo solto em cachos fofos. Ginny tinha um vestido branco puro com bordados prateados ficava-lhe justo e tinha uma racha na perna direita._

- O que está ele aqui a fazer? – perguntou M.J. de forma fria apontando para Draco, enquanto olhava para a irmã

- Ele é o teu acompanhante de hoje! – disse Hayden

- O meu acompanhante é o Santi! – disse M.J.

- Na verdade não já que a Luise está à espera dele, na respectiva mesa... – disse Blaise com um sorriso angelical

_Santiago olhou para Blaise e viu que ali havia coisa e percebeu muito bem o que era. Ele achava Mary Jane linda, com um corpo de provocar inveja a muitas raparigas, principalmente da maneira como ela agora estava vestida, mas ele sabia muito bem quando uma coisa já tinha dono, e M.J. apesar de dizer que não ainda gostava de Draco e ainda lhe pertencia._

- Eu vou ter com ela então...Isto se não te importares M.J.... – disse Santi com um pequeno sorriso

- Vai lá anda! – disse M.J. suspirando e sorrindo, ganhando depois um pequeno beijo na testa de Santi que desapareceu pouco depois – que fique esclarecido que eu entro sozinha! Não preciso de acompanhante nenhum!

- Nós vamos pensar no teu assunto... – disse Zac enquanto dava a mão a Hayden

- Mary Jane, acho que deves saber que o Draco esteve prestes matar o Santi... – disse Luna dando a mão a Blaise que teve de se virar rapidamente para a frente para não se rir da cara dos amigos

- Com ciúmes Malfoy? – perguntou M.J. com ironia e sorrindo de lado

- Malfoy's não sentem ciúmes! – disse Draco empinando o nariz

- Claro... – disseram Hayden, Zac, Blaise e Luna

- É verdade pessoal o ano está a chegar ao fim. Nem demos pelo tempo passar! Foi tudo mágico e maravilhou-nos a todos. – disse Harry que tinha agora um fato negro, com pulôver cinzento escuro e uma camisa branca

- Pedimos agora que se juntem a nós no palco os talentos desta noite com os respectivos pares. – disse Ginny

Os primeiros a entrar de mão dada foram Blaise e Luna. Blaise mantinha o fato da ultima actuação e Luna tinha um vestido azul-marinho com um decote em barco que lhe caía perfeitamente e acentuavam as suas delicadas curvas. O seu cabelo loiro estava preso num perfeito rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha uma maquilhagem azul clara que realçava os seus belos olhos.

A seguir a Blaise entraram Hayden e Zac com sorrisos largos. Zac tinha um fato azul-escuro com uma camisa azul clara. Não gostava, ou melhor odiava usar gravatas por isso não usava nenhuma. O seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto com gel. Hayden tinha o seu cabelo esticado a cair-lhe pelos ombros. Tinha um vestido dourado de cetim coberto por uma túnica de renda dourada. Tinha os ombros destapados mas com algumas purpurinas e calçava umas sandálias douradas.

A seguir ao casal, seguiu-se outro casal visivelmente contrariado. Draco e M.J. estavam de cara feia um com o outro e quando chocavam por não verem para onde iam, resmungavam qualquer coisa ofensiva. M.J. trazia um vestido castanho dourado de meia manga que tinha alguns botões dourados desapertados deixando em vista o soutien de renda negra, usava algumas pulseiras da mesma cor no pulso. Os seus sapatos eram um misto de dourado e castanho. Draco tinha um fato preto com uma camisa cinzento-clara e colete preto e prateado.

- Eu vou-te matar. – sussurrou M.J. á irmã mal a apanhou a jeito

- Shiuu! É ano novo, não estejas com esse feitio. – retorquiu baixinho Hayden maliciosamente

- Ah quando eu te apanhar…

- Ainda bem que se puderam juntar a nós a tão pouco tempo do final deste ano. – disse Hermione vendo as duas irmãs pelo canto do olho

_M.J. logo se endireitou e tossiu disfarçadamente. Dois empregados apareceram no palco cada um com uma bandeja de cinco copos de espumante. Cada um tirou um copo e posicionaram-se em fila horizontal. Surgiu atrás deles, no topo do palco um cronómetro que iria contar a partir do dez._

- E agora, meus amigos vamos todos erguer os nossos copos, de sumo ou de champanhe dependendo da vossa idade claro… - disse Ron arrancando risos á plateia - … e vamos dar as boas vindas ao novo ano de 2007.

- Dez! – disse Draco

- Nove! – disse M.J

- Oito! – disse Blaise

- Sete! – disse Luna

- Seis! – disse Zac

- Cinco! – disse Hayden

- Quatro! – disse Harry

- Três! – disse Ginny

- Dois! – disse Ron

- Um! – disse Hermione

- FELIZ ANO NOVO! – gritou o salão inteiro fazendo pequenos e repetidos ecos

_Enquanto se faziam brindes, trocavam abraços e novos desejos eram feitos, algumas explosões eram ouvidas e em todo o salão caíam milhares de papeizinhos dourados, prateados, vermelhos, verdes, amarelos e azuis. Houveram também balões destas cores a serem libertados. Ouviam-se tilintar de copos, risos e gargalhadas. Casais davam os primeiros beijos do ano (via-se sobretudo no palco) e as confusões estavam instaladas. Era imensa gente que se perdeu no meio daquilo tudo. As pessoas aglomeravam-se num sítio e depois era noutro, algumas subiam ao palco para cumprimentar amigos ou até mesmo pedir autógrafos. _

_Demorou imenso tempo até que fosse novamente imposta Ordem naquele grande salão. Hayden e M.J. disseram a Harry que olhasse discretamente para ao pé do Professor Dumbledore. Ao pé do Professor estava Padfoot a ladrar como um cachorrinho e a tentar alcançar a coruja vermelha empoleirada na cadeira com ar de tédio e reprovador para o cão que era uma autêntica criança. Ali também estavam Fawkes, Life e Autumn que brincava no cabelo de McGonnagal ao qual esta ria-se._

- "_Feliz Ano Novo minha querida!_" – disse Life a Hayden

- "_Feliz ano novo Life!"_ – disse Hayden que estava empoleirada no pescoço de Zac que se ria com Ron

- "_Vê lá se deixas de fazer asneiras este ano Fox_!" – disse Autunm com um brilho divertido nos olhos

- "_Vou tentar..."_ – disse M.J. sorrindo, que sem se aperceber se tinha apoiado no braço e Draco e apoiado a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Momentos depois…_

- Não sei se repararam mas as nossas três estrelas desapareceram. – disse Ron um bocadinho sério demais

_O salão calou-se de imediato._

- E não vão voltar aqui, para actuar uma última vez se não houver ordem! – disse Harry

_Depois de uma ligeira confusão de lugares a Ordem estava novamente restabelecida. _

- Para encerrarmos esta excelente noite, vamos ter novamente uma actuação de cada um. E não se esqueçam de amanhã comprarem o cd deles. Eu quero ver toda a gente em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade com os três cds. – disse Ginny

_Toda gente aplaudiu_.

- Então, para começarmos o final da nossa noite, temos Hayden com a balada "Everytime we Touch!", vamos ouvir. – disse Harry

_Os quatro bateram palmas e saíram do palco._

_O palco estava escuro, muito escuro. Uma luz focou Santiago Muñez a tocar as notas iniciais da canção num piano de cauda longa e preto. No palco sobrevoava uma espécie de neblina branca. Quando a luz se expandiu totalmente, toda a gente observou Hayden sentada de perna cruzada em cima do piano com o microfone firme nas suas mãos. Tinha agora um vestido vermelho comprido com um profundo decote em V e uma racha comprida na perna de modo a que quando se cruzasse a perna se notasse muito._

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
_**I want you in my life.**_

_Devido ao efeito das luzes a neblina tomava várias cores alternadamente. E, a neblina enfeitiçada começava a criar figuras conforme a letra da canção. __A canção parecia que ia abrandando…_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
_**I want you in my life.**_

_As notas começaram a ser mais fortes e a voz de Hayden também se tornou mais poderosa…_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**__**I need you by my side**_

_Agora o piano era quase inexistente, só ela sussurrando no microfone…_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
**__**I want you in my life**_

_As coisas normalizaram e o público aplaudiu com força enquanto Santiago ajudou Hayden a descer do piano e ambos fizeram uma vénia._

_Hermione e Ginny entraram no palco com os braços enganchados._

- Umas das mais lindas baladas que eu já ouvi. Perfeito para os verdadeiros casais do verdadeiro amor. – suspirou Hermione

- Sim…é definitivamente uma das baladas mais tocantes desta noite. – disse Ginny

- Raparigas… - suspiraram os dois rapazes que as vinham a seguir

- Passando para a próxima balada, que vai ser interpretada pelo Blaise, será "Somebody's Me!". – disse Ginny

- Eu tenho óptimas expectativas desta musica… - disse Hermione enquanto saiam do palco

_No centro do palco apareceu Blaise sentado descontraidamente num banco enquanto a mesma neblina povoava o palco._

_**You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else**_

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

_Blaise levantou-se e começou a andar pelo palco como se brincasse com a neblina._

_**How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts**_

_**(…)**_

_**You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please**_

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

_O público (principalmente da parte feminina) bateu imensas palmas, mas os olhos de Blaise estavam focados em so uma rapariga, Luna. Retirou do casaco do fato uma rosa vermelha beijou-a e atirou-a directamente a Luna o que pôs imensas raparigas a suspirarem._

_Os quatro anfitriões voltaram a entrar bem dispostos._

- Sempre há rapazes românticos neste mundo. – disse Hermione para Ginny

- Hermione! Não acredito que acabaste de dizer isso! – disse Ron inchado

- Ron desculpa, mas eu sou tua irmã e de romântico não tens nada… - disse Ginny

- Vais-me dizer que o Harry é romântico? – retorquiu Ron

- Não me metas na conversa! – acusou Harry

- Mil vezes mais do que tu! – disse-lhe rispidamente Ginny

- Oh, parou criancinhas! Discutimos isto mais logo ou senão… - disse Hermione e os quatro olharam para McGonnagal e para a forma como Padfoot e Autumn se afastavam de ao pé dela

- Bem, o próximo tema vai ser talvez o ultimo desta noite…quem nos vai propor esse momento vai ser a M.J. com a canção Exhale (Shoop Shoop).

_O palco tornou-se em tons de castanho dourado apenas com um microfone lá colocado. M.J. dirigiu-se a este, e tinha vestidas umas calças pretas justas brilhantes de ganga, com uma camisa verde nos três primeiros botões com um colete preto e umas sandálias prateadas, o cabelo estava agora todo encaracolado e solto._

- Antes de começar a cantar gostava só de dedicar a todos aquele que estão verdadeiramente apaixonados por alguém e que acham que é errado amar esse alguém...não tenham medo e declarem-se, lutem por ele...agora prestem atenção...

Draco olhou-a estranhando aquilo e mal a música começou ele sabia que esta iria falar um bocado mais da relação dela com Tom e com ele...

_A música começou e ela meteu as mãos junto do ferro que segurava o microfone, fechando os olhos e começando a cantar._

_**Everyone falls, in love sometimes  
Sometimes it's wrong, and sometimes it's right  
For every win, someone must fail  
But there comes a point when...  
When we exhale, yeah yeah**_

Say, shoop, shoop, shoop...  
All you gotta do is say shoop, shoop, shoop...  
_**My Lord now, shoop, shoop... **_

_Ela encolheu os ombros e abriu os olhos, apontando depois para todos enquanto sorria, e depois cruzava os braços sobre o peito abraçando-se a si própria e abrindo-os depois._

_**Sometimes you laugh, sometimes you cry  
Life never tells us, the whens and whys  
When you've got friends, to wish you well  
You'll find a point when, you will exhale**_

Yeah, yeah  
Say, shoop, shoop, shoop..  
_**Say shoobedoo... **_

_Ela tirou o microfone do ferro e caminhou para o limite do palco sem parar de cantar e dançar lentamente sem nenhuma malícia ou sensualidade._

_**  
**__**Oh, hearts are often broken  
When there are words unspoken  
In your soul there's, answers to your prayers  
If you're searching for, a place you know  
A familiar face, somewhere to go  
You should look inside your soul  
And you're half way there**_

I say shoop, shoop...  
_**Feels all right, you can say shoop...**_


	25. Chapter 19 PIV

_Ela parou de cantar aos poucos e sorriu agradecendo a todos que aplaudiam deixando-se ficar no mesmo lugar._

- Chamo o Blaise ao palco... – disse M.J. e logo depois Blaise apareceu com um microfone e sorrindo – Conseguiste?

- Foi canja! – disse ele – Mas não prometo nada...

- Mas meteste a Hermione e o Ron no armário?

- Nem querias saber o que lá vem...

_Harry vinha seguido de Luna e Zac para os respectivos lugares quando repara que Ginny tinha desaparecido._

- Onde se meteu a Ginny? – perguntou Harry

_Luna e Zac obrigaram-no a sentar-se na cadeira._

- Ela já vem. – disse Zac sentando-se do lado dele

- Sim, teve uns assuntos para terminar. – disse Luna rindo-se misteriosamente

- Não gosto disto. – disse Harry a olhá-los de lado e depois tentou levantar-se sem sucesso. – Deixem-me ir procurá-la.

- Não. Tu vais ficar aí quietinho. – disse Zac com uma mão no ombro de Harry

- Daí vem coisa Potter. – disse Draco maliciosamente

- Eu sei Malfoy. Agora o quê, é que eu queria saber! – resmungou Harry batendo com um guardanapo na mesa

- … nós preparamos uma surpresa! Que não vinha nas actividades desta noite mas assim até é melhor. – disse Blaise

- Poupa-nos algumas sentenças. – rematou M.J. comicamente

_McGonnagal desistiu de tentar manter o controlo dos alunos no palco e sentou-se pesarosamente na cadeira. _

- Calma Minerva. – disse Albus divertido

- Desisti de manter controlo naqueles terroristas. Fazem jus á familia donde saíram. – disse rispidamente

-…então é assim, a minha irmã levou uma rapariga a fazer aquilo que nunca esperou fazer. Não me perguntem como, mas que a rapariga vai fazê-lo é tão certo como eu me chamar Mary Jane. Peço aos rapazes descrição nos assobios e aplausos, porque acreditem em mim…vocês não vão gostar de ver o namorado da nossa surpresa zangado… - disse M.J. misteriosamente

- E quem quiser é favor de enviar á escola a conta funerária antecipada. – disse Blaise como não quer a coisa

_McGonnagal arregalou muito os olhos e deixou o queixo cair em desacreditação._

- O que é que estes três prepararam? E aonde é que a Hermione e o Ron se enfiaram? – resmungava Harry mexendo-se incontrolavelmente na cadeira

- Ó leãozinho, acalma as hormonas. – gozou Draco

- A próxima música chama-se "Beautiful Liar" e vai ser interpretado por duas leoas que ninguém pára. A música envolve muita…dança de cintura. E para minimizar os danos corporais que os dançarinos possam receber, decidimos não os incluir neste número. – disse M.J.

- Ou éramos processados. – disse Blaise para desespero de McGonnagal

- Por favor dêem as boas vindas a Hayden Bulstrode e a um novo talento… - disse M.J.

_M.J. e Blaise saíram do palco com vontade de rir enquanto o palco escurecia e só se via fumo dourado. E depois de desvanecer o palco encontrava-se com vários panos de tecido transparente castanho-escuro pendurados e no chão pano do mesmo material mas mais escuro._

_Detrás dos dois maiores panos começaram a surgir duas silhuetas semelhantes. Quando elas afastaram o pano o choque foi geral._

_De um lado estava Hayden, com um vestido cai-cai preto e com sandálias pretas. O seu cabelo estava liso e com as extensões. Tinha um tom vermelho carregado nos lábios e olhava para a sua companheira com desafio._

_A sua companheira era Ginny Weasley. Tinha um vestido preto que lhe caía naturalmente com um profundo decote em V, que arrancou suores frios a imensos rapazes. Mas Harry deixou-se escorregar pela cadeira com a boca aberta._

_As duas iniciaram uma dança oriental no meio dos panos ao som de um instrumental. E depois vindo 'do nada' surgiu vento que lhes fazia esvoaçar o cabelo e levantar um pouco os vestidos._

_**[Hayden]**___

_**He said I'm worth it, his one desire**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**___

_**He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**_

_Fosse uma ilusão fosse verdade, o que o publico em geral observou era que por baixo dos pés das raparigas parecia poças de água que faziam o tecido brilhar mais. Atrás daqueles panos todos surgiram mais luzes._

- Eu não acredito… - gaguejou Harry engolindo em seco

- Ela está linda. – disse Luna

- Quem? – perguntou Draco. – A menina Weasley ou a Hayden?

- É a Ginny… - suspirou Harry

_**[Ginny]**___

_**You never know**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**_

_**Why are we the ones who suffer**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**I have to let go**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**_

_**He won't be the one to cry**_

_**[Hayden]**___

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar**_

_Elas mexiam as ancas e os ombros, passavam a mão sedutoramente pelo corpo e numa rajada de vento mais forte os panos esvoaçaram para a frente delas e quando acalmou elas trajavam roupa diferente. Ginny tinha umas calças ganga preta muito justas á perna (quase coladas) e botas de salto alto pretas por cima das calças. Tinha uma camisa vermelha com quatro botões abertos (revelando um pouco do peito) e por cima um apertado colete preto que lhe realçava as curvas. Hayden tinha uns calções pretos pequeninos, com sapatos de salto alto vermelhos assim como a sua curta camisa de meia manga._

_Ouviram-se alguns assobios do público._

_**[Ginny]**_

_**I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**_

_**I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**___

_**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong**_

_**[Ginny]**__** You never know**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**_

_**When the pain and heartbreak's ove**_

_**r  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**I have to let go**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**___

_**The innocence is gone**_

_**[Hayden]**___

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**_

_**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar**_

_As duas encostaram-se fazendo movimentos semelhantes com o corpo, elevando as mãos acima da cabeça com algum cabelo, movimentando as ancas sensualmente._

- Eu não acredito! – disse Harry saindo do transe. – É a minha namorada.

- Bem gira, hein Potter? – picou Draco

- Cala-te Malfoy porque aqui ninguém te pediu opinião. – disse Harry apertando a faca na frente de Draco que se riu

_Harry ia-se a levantar mas duas mãos fizeram-no sentar. _

- Parece que a Ginny não é nenhuma menina. – disse M.J por trás de Harry com uma mão sobre o ombro dele e um sorriso malicioso

- A dança delas ultrapassa os limites de sensual. – assobiou Blaise provocativo também com uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry

- Blaise. – chateou-se Luna bem disposta

- Não. Não pode ser ela. – negava Harry

- Oh Harry, melhor que todos nós, tu devias conhecer o movimento de ancas da Ginny. – disse Zac obrigando um tom avermelhado subir ao rosto de Harry

_As duas raparigas no palco dançavam livremente, fazendo os rapazes delirar._

- A mim não me agrada é que a Ginny dance para esta cambada de…homens. – disse Harry depois de respirar fundo.

- Bem eu avisei para serem discretos. – disse M.J. encolhendo os ombros

_Ouviram-se mais assobios, mas mais do que todos, Harry delirava e estudava o corpo de Ginny centímetro por centímetro. Sentiu suores frios e o seu olhar não se despregava daqueles movimentos que o estavam a levar á loucura._

_**[Ginny]**___

_**Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed**_

_**  
**__**[Hayden]**___

_**And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain**_

_**  
(Ambas) **_

_**But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame**_

(…)

_**[Hayden]**___

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar**_

_**  
**__**[Ginny]**___

_**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
**_

_**[Ambas] **_

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

_Toda gente se levantou e aplaudiu com força as duas jovens de Gryffindor que fizeram uma vénia. No palco apenas apareceu Hermione._

- Bem isto foi…surpreendente. E para já, eu espero que não me apareçam pela frente a Mary Jane e o Blaise Zabini senão temos sarilhos. Mas voltando ao concerto…espero que um certo rapaz já se tenha recomposto desta dança e…e nada. Foi bom mas chegou ao… - discursava Hermione

- Quem disse que acabou? – disse M.J entrando de um lado do palco seguida por um Draco contrariado

- As coisas agora vão aquecer. – disse Blaise entrando seguido de Luna, Harry e Zac

- Exacto…vamos terminar em grande pessoal. – disse Hayden seguida de Ginny e Ron

_Ginny e Hayden ainda mantinham a roupa da actuação. Harry enlaçou rapidamente Ginny pela cintura e sussurrou-lhe uma coisa ao ouvido que a fez sorrir descaradamente. _

- E o que é que vocês pensam que vão fazer? – perguntou Hermione olhando-os como se estivesse zangada

_Hayden e M.J. aproximaram-se da Hermione e arrancaram-lhe a saia mostrando umas calças de ganga claras e umas botas pretas com apenas o corpete rosa brilhante._

- Esperem um minuto… - riu-se Ron apontando para Hermione como se não acreditasse – És a minha namorada?

- Serei? – disse Hermione enrolando uma madeixa de cabelo no dedo e fazendo um olhar pensativo que arrancou sorrisos ao publico e deixou McGonnagal de queixo caído

- Vamos avançar com "Wait a Minute." – disse Ginny

- E é dança livre por isso quero todos vocês com o cu fora da cadeira e a dançarem com as vossas namoradas ou dancem sozinhos que a noite ainda é uma criança. – disse M.J.

- MAS TENHAM CALMA!! – disse Hayden antes de a musica começar – Ainda temos uma coisa para oferecer...

_M.J., Hayden, Blaise, Ron e Hermione aproximaram-se de McGonnagal com um envelope. Ela olhou-os desconfiada mas depois abriu-o e quando viu o que lá estava dentro quase desmaiou._

- Isso é um bilhete internacional para um qualquer SPA e em qualquer dia que queira... – disse Ron

- É para a Professora depois não dizer que nós somos maus... – disse Blaise

- E nos aumentar as notas! – disse M.J.

- MARY JANE BULSTRODE! – disseram todos olhando-a zangados

- Credo! Só estava a brincar! – disse ela empinando o nariz

_Eles regressaram ao palco e a musica começou a tocar._

_Blaise caminhou para a frente deles todos começando a cantar._

_**[Blaise:]**_

_**Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)  
**_

_M.J. simplesmente sorriu e afastou-se um bocado do grupo andando sensualmente._

_**  
**__**[M.J.:]**_

_**Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)  
**_

_Blaise olhou para M.J. de cima abaixo como se estivesse a dar-lhe um preço._

_**  
**__**[Blaise:]**_

_**She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)  
**_

_Hayden apareceu por trás dele dando-lhe uma palmada no ombro para que ele olhasse para ela e começou a mover-se sensualmente também._

_**  
**__**[Hayden:]**_

_**I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)  
**_

_Blaise virou-se para ela, mas depois caminhou de volta para o grupo dirigindo-se a Hermione e Ginny, enquanto M.J. se dirigia a Harry e Hayden a Ron._

_**  
**__**[Blaise:]**_

_**Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**_

_**[Hayden&M.J.]**_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? **__**(Wait a minute)**_

_Hayden fechou a boca a Ron que a tinha aberto quando ela começou a dançar e aproximou-se sensualmente de Zac dançando._

_**[Hayden:]**_

_**Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
**_

_Ela piscou um olho ao primo que não tinha aberto a boca como Ron mas olhava para ela com atenção, e aproximou-se rapidamente de Draco metendo-se de costas para ele e descendo e subindo pelo corpo dele, sentindo algo nele a ganhar vida._

_**[Mary Jane:]**_

_**Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)**_

_Blaise deixou Hermione e Ginny para se aproximar de Pansy sorrindo-lhe sensualmente fazendo-a sorrir com divertimento e rolar os olhos._

_**  
**__**[Blaise:]**_

_**Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**_

_M.J. afastou-se de repente de Draco deixando ainda mais enfeitiçado e aproximou-se de Blaise como se estivesse a discutir com ele._

_**[M.J.]**_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? **__**(Wait a minute)  
**_

_Blaise fez que também discutia com ela e virou-lhe costas deparando-se com Hayden atrás dele, que tinha abandonado Zac depois de lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios._

_**[Blaise:]**_

_**Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
**_

_**[Hayden:]**_

_**Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? **__**(Wait a minute)  
**_

_M.J. meteu uma mão no ombro de Blaise e fez com que ele se vira-se para ela e depois empurrou-o para longe, indo ele parar ao lado de Luna._

_**  
**__**[M.J]**_

_**What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)  
**_

_A música continuou e todos dançavam separadamente ou em conjunto no palco assim como o público fazia o mesmo._

_**  
**__**[Blaise:]**_

_**Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up**_

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough  


_Hayden dirigiu-se rapidamente a Draco andando à volta dele e sorrindo-lhe com malícia._

_**  
**__**[Hayden:]**_

_**Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)  
**_

_Todos sorriram ao ver aquilo principalmente M.J. que se aproximou de Zac também e piscando-lhe um olho fez com que ele entrasse no jogo com ela. Então ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela e os dois começaram a mover-se juntos.__**  
**_

_**(…)  
**_

_Hayden ficou espantada ao ver aquilo, mas mesmo assim não perdeu o fio à miada e continuou a cantar dirigindo-se sempre a Draco que lhe sorria e fazia uma cara de tédio, sem se importar com o que ela dizia._

_**  
**__**[Hayden:]**_

_**See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)  
**_

_M.J. meteu uma mão no peito de Zac e empurrou-o para longe enquanto fazia que estava a discutir com ele, mas sem lhe dar importância, como se aquilo que ele tinha ou fosse não a impressionasse._

_**  
**__**[M.J.]**_

_**What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
**_

_Hayden e M.J. viraram costas aos respectivos pares alcançando Blaise que fazia que estava a sair do palco._

_**[Hayden&M.J.]**_

_**Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back**_

_Público todo aplaudiu e aos poucos as luzes do palco foram-se desligando, e todos começaram a dirigir-se para casa, sabendo que aquela noite ficaria para sempre na memória de todos._


	26. Chapter 20

_Capítulo XX_

_Hayden permanecia na sala comum muito calada e a escrever no bloco de notas um rascunho da composição de Poções. Tinha a sensação de alguma coisa se andar a passar com Zac, mas este não lhe dizia nada. O comportamento dele durante o primeiro mês do ano era muito estranho e muito sombrio. Era claro que todos estavam sobre pressão por causa dos exames finais que se aproximavam a passos largos, mas não era isso e ela sabia. _

_Pousou a pena e levantou os olhos do papel para olhar em volta. Harry estava sentado no sofá a ler um livro enquanto Ginny tinha a cabeça deitada no seu colo e aparentava estar a dormir enquanto Harry lhe mexia no cabelo devagarinho. Ron e Hermione estavam a jogar xadrez feiticeiro e pareciam concentrados naquilo que faziam, talvez um sorriso ou outro uma palavra ou um gesto…Hayden suspirou e ninguém notou quando ela saiu pelo quadro da Dama Gorda._

_Não sabia onde é que os seus pés a levavam exactamente, sabia que apenas ficou a andar por um bom bocado até parar na frente da gárgula que dava entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore. Franziu o sobrolho e olhou para trás…andou imenso e nem deu por isso. Devia aproveitar aquela oportunidade de falar com o Professor sobre todo o que se passava em volta dela. Tinha dúvidas sobre duvidas, pensamentos escondidos e medos encolhidos. Sabia que a única pessoa que lhe podia responder era Dumbledore visto que M.J. não abria a boca para nada a não ser naquela noite…mas mesmo assim não lhe tinha dito grande coisa e Harry mantinha-se na sua concha e só partilhava aquilo que sabia com Ron e Hermione._

- Agora saber a password é que não sei. – resmungou para si própria. – Bem, vale a pena tentar. Tarte de Limão.

_A gárgula começou a rodar até dar entrada para as escadas._

- É a password mestra desta gárgula. Tenho de agradecer ao Sirius. – sorriu para si enquanto subia as escadas em caracol.

_Ia a entrar no escritório quando ouviu duas vozes e o seu coração saltou quando ouviu a de Zac, sentou-se no degrau, desconfiada com aquilo que o namorado tinha para falar a tais horas da noite com o Professor Dumbledore. _

- Zachary, o problema aqui é a tua vida e a vida de quem amas. O Tom não te vai aturar para sempre nem essa tua língua afiada. – falou calmamente Dumbledore

- Eu apenas não tenho medo dele. Ele não me pode magoar, sabe que isso apenas o vai prejudicar. – respondeu Zac

- Lord Voldemort deixa passar mas nunca esquece. No momento oportuno ele livra-se de ti.

- "_Voldemort? Tom? O que é que o Zac tem a haver com Tom Riddle?_" – pensou angustiada Hayden

- Professor o que me preocupa aqui é as mentiras que eu tenho de dizer á Hayden… - disse Zac desesperado

- "_Eu sabia!_" – a mente de Hayden disparou quando Zac falou

- Terás de fazer isso até á altura certa. A menina Bulstrode não pode ser colocada no meio deste conflito. É demasiado especial.

- "_Oh Professor, cale a boca! E é bom que eu descubra que é que aquele menino tem a haver com o Tom!_"

- Mas o Harry desconfia.

- Ele sempre desconfiou. Ninguém passa indiferente ao Harry e tu nãos és excepção.

- Ele já quase me apanhou a jeito. Ele era um bom amigo, mas o Tom veio destruir a minha vida. Ainda por cima agora vou ter uma irmã, as coisas vão piorar para o meu lado. Já é outra pessoa que o Tom pode usar contra mim. Como se já não tivesse suficiente.

- Lembra-te da tua missão como espião…não podes demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza para com Voldemort, porque ele vai-se aproveitar disso.

- "_ESPIÃO?!_"

- Professor, tornar-me Devorador da Morte foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu e é com isto que tenho de viver até ao fim de Voldemort.

_O rosto de Hayden endurece. Os olhos ficam baços e parecia que a própria garganta se ia fechar. Zac era um Devorador da Morte. Ele estava a usá-la. Levantou-se e empurrou a porta com força obrigando Zac a virar-se repentinamente._

- Hayden…há quanto tempo estás aí? – perguntou assustado Zac

- Há tempo suficiente para perceber que és um traidor. Um traidor que se juntou á pessoa que assassinou os meus Pais, que me deixou, a mim á minha irmã e ao meu primo órfãos, para perceber que não passas de uma pessoa fria e cruel. Um hipócrita que usa as pessoas para próprio proveito.

- Hayden por favor tens de me ouvir. – disse Zac tentando alcançá-la desesperado

- És um devorador Zac. Um devorador. – gritou Hayden empurrando Zac para a cadeira. – Eu pensava que eras a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a minha irmã, eu só te tinha a ti.

- Menina Bulstrode, por favor acalme-se. – disse Dumbledore levantando-se do seu cadeirão

- O professor ainda o ouve? Ainda lhe dá apoio seja lá para aquilo que for? Ele é um traidor, tal como Peter Pettigrew foi. Traiu os amigos por poder.

- Não é nada disso Hayden. Eu nunca era capaz de trair os meus amigos por…por poder.

- Ai não? Então seres devorador é uma coisa normalíssima que todos os teus amigos sabem mas que eu era a única ignorante que não o sabia?

- Fogo Hayden não dificultes as coisas, estás a entender tudo mal. – disse Zac desesperado por chamar Hayden á razão – E achas que se algum dos meus amigos soubesse eu ainda estaria aqui?

- Zac, esquece. Nem tentes. Aqui a verdade é que tu és um hipócrita nojento que só sabe mentir a quem o ajudou e a quem sempre esteve do lado dele. Uniste-te ao Voldemort então bom proveito porque tu a mim nunca mais me vais tocar ou sequer falar. Porque eu aviso-te…se te aproximares de mim não tenho medo de usar uma maldição imperdoável contigo.

_Hayden não deixou nenhum dos dois falar e fugiu do gabinete lavada em lágrimas. _

- Professor, o que é que eu vou fazer agora? – perguntou Zac

- O melhor que tens a fazer é dar-lhe tempo para entender as coisas como elas realmente são.

- Entender como, se ela nem me deixou explicar-lhe a verdade. Não tarda o Harry e a M.J. ficam aí a postos para me tirarem a vida. E ninguém os vai parar. Protegem-na demasiado mas isso o Professor já sabe.

- Sim, eles não vão deixar passar isto em branco. Tens de te preparar para o que der e vier, a protecção que eu te posso dar, é só aqui dentro de Hogwarts, em BH vais precisar de outra protecção.

_Zac de repente ficou branco papel. M.J. ultimamente passava demasiado tempo em Basilisk Hall… e ele sabia que ela trazia sempre informações para a Ordem, no entanto ele sabia que ela também estava a ajudar algumas pessoas em BH a não irem para Azkaban quando a altura chegasse, se chegasse. Agarrou-se ao pulso e sentou-se. _

- Eu não aguento mais Professor. – disse enquanto começava a suar frio

- Ele chama-te e tu deves obedecer-lhe. O fim está próximo e em breve saberemos quem vence.

- Mas Professor…

- Tenta inventar uma desculpa plausível que faça o Tom acreditar, que a Hayden descobriu por acidente.

-

_Hayden entrou disparada na sala comum, felizmente já todos se tinham ido deitar. Subiu para o seu quarto e bateu a porta com imensa força só para ouvir alguém cair. Quando se virou para a sua cama, M.J. tinha estado lá deitada e estava agora a levantar-se do chão._

- O que é que tu queres daqui? – perguntou furiosa

- Vinha falar contigo mas escusas de me falar com esse humor de cão. – respondeu M.J.

- Vinhas falar comigo? Ai sim? Talvez me possas contar o que é que a Ordem tem andado a fazer ou o que anda a preparar.

- Ouve, não te posso contar. Não és da Ordem e isto…bem…é melhor não saberes nem te envolveres, o que já te contei é suficiente.

- NÃO ME ENVOLVER? MAIS ENVOLVIDA DO QUE EU JÁ ESTOU?

- Hayden eu não sei o que se passou contigo, mas escusas de gritar comigo porque eu não tenho culpa do que quer que se tenha passado.

- Não tens culpa? Desculpa? Se eu estou neste modo é porque estou rodeado de mentirosos que tentam proteger-me, mas eu NÃO quero ser protegida e estou farta de dizer estas mesma palavras, mas eu aqui não tenho voto na matéria pois não? Tenho de obedecer á minha irmã mais velha. Quer situação tão conveniente. Pois fica a saber M.J., não és a única com habilidades especiais, percebes-te?

- Hayden pára de gritar, pareces louca.

- Ai agora a louca sou eu? Vais-me responder a uma pergunta, em Basilisk Hall, conheces todos os Devoradores?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E custava-te muito dizeres-me que o Zac era um devorador da morte?

- ELE É O QUÊ? DO QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FALAR?

- O Zac, ele é um devorador da morte e pelos vistos andava a usar-me às ordens do teu queridíssimo amigo, se é que é só amigo, Tom para poder chegar até ti.

- Hayden eu não faço ideia do que é que tu estás a falar. Eu nunca vi o Zac em BH.

- Pois ele já la esteve. Ele é um devorador há mais de um ano.

- Bem que o Harry depois de uma das reuniões da Ordem me tinha falado das suspeitas que tinha sobre o Zac, mas eu nunca lhe dei ouvidos, o Zac parecia tão…boa pessoa.

- É UM TRAIDOR! É ISSO QUE ELE É.

- Hayden acalma-te! – disse M.J. abraçando-a com força

- Eu amava-o Mary Jane, a sério que amava. Mas agora so sinto ódio, ódio por ele. Ele usou-me, ele disse que me amava mas afinal ele estava a mentir. Ele, ele esteve comigo. Foi com ele que eu perdi a minha virgindade e agora, tudo o que passamos juntos…para ele…para ele não foi mais que um jogo, que uma diversão.

- Hayden não fiques…

- Sai daqui Mary Jane, SAI! Eu não quero ver ninguém. – disse Hayden libertando-se dos braços da irmã

- Mas eu sou tua irmã.

- Vai-te embora! – sussurrou, a voz sendo abafada pelas lágrimas virando-lhe costas

_M.J. saiu a contragosto do quarto, fechando a porta devagar, afinal a irmã poderia ter gritado e quase lhe batido mas a culpa era DELE não dela. Hayden merecia paz, mas uma coisa M.J. podia garantir, que o Inferno iria agora chegar á vida de Zachary David McKenzie. _

-

_Em Basilisk Hall, no escritório de Tom, este estava sentado na sua secretária, descontraidamente, enquanto um nervoso e sombrio Zac permanecia na frente dele._

- Então a irmã da Mary já descobriu o verdadeiro namorado? Interessante.

- Não foi interessante…foi humilhante, por tua culpa.

- Não me culpes dos teus erros rapaz. Lá por seres um imbecil que não tem cabeça para pensar e esconder as coisas da namorada, a culpa não é minha. Não sou teu Pai para te educar.

- Graças a Merlim. – resmungou Zac

- Não te atrevas a responder McKenzie! – disse Tom - Agora diz-me o qu…

_Tom não teve a oportunidade de acabar de falar porque um raio de luz amarelo-torrado atingiu Zac no braço o que o faz ir para ao outro lado da sala. Quando Tom se virou para a porta só viu uma cabeleira ruiva a saltar nos seus olhos e quando deu por isso, Mary Jane tinha a varinha apontada a Zac, as expressões duras e irreversíveis e o uniforme estava enrodilhado._

- Vais morrer por aquilo que fizeste á minha irmã Zac, vais-te arrepender muito mesmo. – disse M.J. friamente ignorando Tom

_Bellatrix e Draco entraram a correr em seguida, Draco tinha também o uniforme vestido._

- M.J. não faças isso! Ele não merece. – disse Draco caminhando para ela e agarrando-a por um braço – Vamos embora!

- Deixem-me! – gritou para os dois que já a perseguiam desde que ela tinha entrado em BH, fazendo com que Draco fosse lançado contra a porta e Bella contra a parede

- Posso saber a razão da invasão no meu gabinete? – perguntou Tom friamente, tentando que as atenções de M.J. fossem viradas contra ele, pois ele tinha mais possibilidades de conseguir desarma-la do que Zac, Draco ou mesmo Bella

- Está calado Tom, porque tu vens a seguir. – gritou M.J. apontando-lhe a varinha

Pela primeira vez, Bellatrix e Draco virão Tom recuar perante uma varinha que soltava faíscas vermelhas. Apontou novamente a varinha a Zac.

- ALARTE ASCENDARE!

_Zac elevou-se no ar e caiu em cima da secretária._

- BOMBARDA!

_Zac rebolou antes que a secretária explodisse debaixo do corpo dele._

- EVERTE STATUM! – gritou novamente, ofegante de tanto gritar – Tu, nunca te devias ter aproximado da Hayden. Nunca, e se tentares alguma coisa com ela novamente eu juro-te que se não te matar agora, mato-te depois.

- Pára M.J.! – disse Zac. – O que aconteceu foi que eu me aproximei da Hayden primeiro sim, por interesse mas depois…

_Quando M.J. ouviu o que o Zac disse, o sangue subiu-lhe á cabeça e nem o deixou acabar…_

- És o maior filho de uma cabra que eu já conheci…SECTUMSEMPRA!

- M.J. PÁRA!! – disse Tom exaltado mas vendo que já não conseguiria impedir o feitiço dela – EXPELLIARMOS! Bellatrix, leva daqui a M.J., Draco ajuda-me a recompor o Zac, IMEDIATAMENTE!

_Bellatrix agarra M.J. por um braço pegando na varinha desta e arrastando-a dali para fora, para dentro de um quarto, enquanto ela se tentava soltar._

- Lord, ele está…ele parece…

- Que foi esfaqueado e senão agirmos depressa ele morre e este imbecil é poderoso, puro-sangue e eu não quero perder um bom Devorador. Vamos ajuda-me! Faz-te útil para alguma coisa.

_Tom fez alguns feitiços que Draco nunca tinha ouvido e os cortes no corpo de Zac foram desaparecendo e este desmaiou. Tinha várias marcas, mas foram causadas pelos outros feitiços e quedas._

- Agora leva-o para Hogwarts. ENERVATE!

_Zac senta-se num pulo._

- Não é hoje que morres idiota! Mas eu não me importava de te dar com um Cruccio pela tua incompetência. – disse Tom. – Desapareçam antes que a M.J. reapareça.

_Draco ajudou Zac a levantar-se, puxando-lhe um braço furiosamente, e desaparatou para Hogwarts._

- Meu Lord… - Bellatrix gritou entrando a correr

- Será que eu hoje não tenho descanso? Só histéricas a entrarem a correr e aos gritos…

- A Mary Jane, enganou-me e desaparatou, de certeza para Hogwarts.

- Maldição! Bella vem comigo. Vamos para Hogwarts!

- Hogwarts?! Alguma espécie de ataque? – perguntou ela com certo receio

- Não! Por incrível que pareça vou impedir um homicídio. – disse Tom com sarcasmo vestindo a capa negra e pesada e as suas luvas negras de cabedal. - "_E impedir que a Mary arruíne a sua vida! Por este andar uma estupidez vai levá-la a Azkaban._"

-

_Em Hogwarts, Draco ajudava Zac a andar, estavam a percorrer os jardins perto do lago até á entrada principal. Draco conseguiu ver Harry, Ron e Hermione de longe a saíram do castelo e fechou os olhos. Tinha a certeza que alguém, ou seja Zac, iria morrer hoje, estivesse ele aonde estivesse. Ouviu um CRACK agudo e por detrás dele apareceu M.J. no fundo dos jardins a correr e logo a seguir a ela, Tom e Bellatrix muito bem disfarçados. Tornou a olhar em frente e viu que Harry tinha caído de joelhos agarrado á sua testa e que Hermione estava do lado dele._

- "_A cicatriz! Hum, noite interessante esta… este idiota so sabe fazer asneiras._" – pensou Draco

- IMMOBILUS!

_Draco sentiu Zac a paralisar. Harry tinha conseguido levantar-se e começava a aproximar-se._

- Mary pára! Não faças nada de que te arrependas depois. – disse-lhe Tom, que depois reparou em Harry e esfriou a voz. – Potter, novamente. Hmph! Estás com sorte, esta noite não é para te atacar.

- Riddle, sempre o mesmo prazer. – disse Harry sarcástico

_Ron e Hermione colocaram-se em posição estratégica detrás de Harry, com as varinhas em posição de ataque. Harry retirou a dele._

_Bellatrix viu que os primos iriam atacar em conjunto Zac e alguma coisa interiormente lhe disse que não podia deixar os dois atacarem o rapaz._

- HARRY! MARY JANE! NÃO! VOCÊS VAO MATÁ-LO! – gritou colocando-se de pé ao lado de Zac com a varinha apontada a para cima disposta a lançar um feitiço contra quem quer que tentasse alguma coisa contra ele.

_O Professor Dumbledore aparece ao pé deles apressadamente._

- Vamos por favor manter a calma. Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Granger levem o Zac á Poppy. – disse ele com calma

_Hermione desfaz o feitiço de imobilidade e juntamente com Draco ajudam Zac para dentro de Hogwarts levando-o para a enfermaria._

- M.J. vamos embora! – disse Tom pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro

- Deixa-me! – disse M.J. com fúria afastando-se dele – o que te faz pensar que eu vou sair daqui e regressar a Basilisk Hall? Estou farta dos teus jogos! Por tua causa é que a minha irmã está no estado em que está e eu quase matei o Zac!!! TUDO PORUE SUA EXCELÊNCIA AINDA NÃO ACEITOU QUE JÁ NÃO TEMOS NADA!!!!

- Ou vens a mal… ou vens a bem M.J. tu decides… - disse Tom com frieza

- Tu não me metes medo… - disse M.J. apontando-lhe a varinha, mas antes que ela ou alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tom avançou para ela e envolveu-a com a sua capa desaparecendo os dois depois

- Bellatrix, achei uma atitude muito sensata da tua parte protegeres o teu afilhado. – disse Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso depois de ter assistido com um brilho divertido nos olhos à discussão de M.J. e Tom

- Afilhado? – questionou baralhada

_Dumbledore sorriu e fez o seu rumo para o castelo sem dizer mais nada e sem ser impedido por ninguém._

- Sempre disse que ele não tinha uma caixa dos pensamentos certa… - disse Bella desaparecendo depois e deixando Ron e Harry no jardim.

- Percebeste alguma coisa do que se passou aqui? – perguntou Ron

- Não… mas neste momento isso não me preocupa… eu gostaria era de saber porque Tom não nos atacou... mas vamos para dentro! Quero ver como está a Hayden… – disse Harry

- Sim, também não tarda está a chover a potes… mas eu não gostava de estar no lugar da M.J. quando ela descobrisse o que aconteceu ao Zac…

- Eles já não são namorados… no entanto acho que nada mais me surpreende…

_Ouve-se um trovão de fundo._

- VAMOS EMBORA! – gritou Ron

_Harry riu-se do susto que Ron apanhara e do turbo que ele tinha dado para chegar rapidamente ao castelo, afinal não eram só as aranhas. _

_Quando os dois chegaram á sala comum. Ginny estava lá a andar de um lado para o outro, com as suas pantufas brancas a arrastarem no chão, o pijama vermelho a indicar que ela se tinha levantado á pouco tempo assim como o cabelo solto e desalinhado._

- Eu vi tudo da janela. Harry estás bem? – preocupou-se Ginny

- Foi só uma pequena dor de cabeça, não te preocupes. Eu fico bem – respondeu Harry beijando a testa de Ginny – Agora tenho de ir falar com a Hayden…

- Ela não está no quarto…

- O QUÊ? – disseram Harry e Ron

- Eu tentei ir falar com a ela, mas quando abri a porta do quarto dela, ela tinha desaparecido. Levou a mala dela e foi-se embora. – explicou Ginny

- Não deixou um bilhete? Qualquer coisa a dizer para onde foi? – perguntou Ron

- Não, que eu tivesse visto não estava lá nada. – disse Ginny encolhendo os ombros

- Esperem, eu acho que sei para onde é que ela foi. Ela está bem. – disse Harry suspirando aliviado depois de uns momentos em silêncio

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou Ron

- Tenho, vamos deixá-la passar a noite sozinha, precisa de organizar as ideias, assim é melhor para todos. Amanhã de manhã eu vou ter com ela e tento falar com ela. Sorte que é fim-de-semana.

- Então eu vou ter com a Hermione. Até amanhã. – disse Ron indo ter com Hermione, que iria ficar com Zac na enfermaria, responsabilidades de Monitora Chefe de Equipa

_Depois de Ron sair Ginny aproximou-se de Harry e abraçou-o. Pousou o queixo no peito dele e olhou-o._

- De certeza que estás bem Harry?

- Apeteceu-me matá-lo naquele momento. Ele estava ali, sem intenções de me atacar, mas eu queria matá-lo, vingar-me. Mas não. Quando isso acontecer quero que seja justo e ambos tenhamos as mesmas igualdades.

- Isso é muito nobre da tua parte.

_Colocando-se em bicos dos pés beijou Harry levemente nos lábios._

- Gi…

_Ginny riu-se._

- Vá lá Harry, tenho o meu dormitório vazio. – respondeu-lhe beijando-o novamente

- Tenho para aí o teu irmão e a minha melhor amiga á solta, de certeza que não é seguro.

- Desmancha-prazeres, mas sempre temos o quarto da Hayden.

- Ah pois claro, vamos dormir juntos para a cama da minha prima.

- Não queres estar comigo?

- Não vamos por aí!!

_As mãos de Ginny retiraram a gravata de Harry e deslizaram para os ombros largos dele._

- Que seja. – acabou por assentir pegando na mão de Ginny

_Com Ginny a rir-se os dois desapareceram para dentro da torre dos monitores chefe, para o quarto de Hayden._

- Se me apanham, sou um homem morto. E se a Hayden descobre isto sou um homem duplamente morto…

- Ao menos morres feliz.

-

_Já tinha começado a trovejar e a chover a cântaros quando Hayden se sentou no piano da casa dos Pais em Godric's Hallow começando a tocar notas ao acaso. Sentia a ferocidade do vento no exterior, o ping pong das gotas de chuva na janela o movimento das árvores e dentro de casa apenas as velas em cima do piano de cauda._

_**Please Remember**_

_**How we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me  
Please remember, please remember**_

_A voz saiu calma, triste e melodiosa. Hayden não fazia ideia donde tinha tirado aquela quadra, mas conseguiu as notas de piano correctas que fizeram daquela quadra numa canção. Hayden suspirou tirando as mãos do piano. Olhou em volta. Mesmo sabendo que ali se tinha passado uma coisa terrível não podia deixar de se sentir em casa, de se sentir segura. Levantou-se e vagueou até á sala de estar onde os móveis estavam cobertos de lençóis brancos. Uma ideia veio-lhe á cabeça._

_Aproximou-se do que, pelo aspecto parecia uma estante, e com um movimento brusco arrancou o lençol. Fez o mesmo no resto dos móveis da sala de estar, jantar e cozinha. Subiu ao andar de cima e fez o mesmo no quarto dos pais. Trancou o quarto da irmã e com a varinha fez que o quarto de bebe praticamente destruído ficasse novamente arrumado, trancando-o em seguida. Desceu à cave e tirou uma fotografia, um retrato da mãe. O cabelo negro a reluzir ao sol, o sorriso feliz e os olhos com esperança._

_Até tirar as fotos, resolveu esperar. Saiu da cave e dirigiu-se á casa de banho. Conjurou uma tesoura. Soltou o seu cabelo, que estava preso numa trança, e este caiu-lhe até ao fundo das costas. Lavou-o á pressa sem aplicar qualquer produto e depois de o pentear, pegou na tesoura e começou a cortar o cabelo enquanto grossas lágrimas lhe caiam pela cara. Parou de cortar quando o cabelo ficou pela altura dos ombros e por incrível que pareça, tinha ficado direito. Pegou na varinha e apontou-a a um fio de cabelo._

- Finite Incatentem!

_Os fios dourados começaram a desaparecer dando lugar a um cabelo negro carvão. Lavando a cara, olhou-se no espelho. Sentiu ódio. Apertou bem a varinha na sua mão e o desespero começou a tomar conta dela. Ao mesmo tempo que um trovão maior surgiu, ela gritou, gritou e alguma coisa na sua mão se quebrou._

_Quando olhou viu a varinha partida em duas. O horror tomou conta da sua cara. O que iria fazer agora sem varinha? _

_Deitou a varinha partida ao lixo, e saindo para o corredor olhou para a porta que instantaneamente se fechou. Hayden inclinou a cabeça e respirou fundo, entrando no quarto dos Pais cruzou os braços._

_Sem varinha e com medo que não resultasse, murmurou…_

- Accio Varinha Jennifer Potter Bulstrode.

_As portas dos armários abriram e nas mãos de Hayden para uma caixa._

- Tanto tempo a controlar as habilidades para agora ser tudo em vão. – resmungou deitando-se por cima da cama destapando a caixa

_Dentro da caixa repousava uma varinha branca. Pura pele de unicórnio e na parte onde se segurava a varinha, era cristal. O cristal aparentava estar oco, mas assim que Hayden lhe tocou, uma chama parecia que se tinha acendido e permaneceu acesa. Mas a chama não aquecia o cristal. A chama transmitia serenidade e paz. A varinha devia ser das mais longas, sendo de 40 cm. O núcleo era de coração de unicórnio._

- Acho que não vou ter que me preocupar por comprar uma nova varinha.

-

Hayden tinha adormecido já muito tarde. Quando abriu os olhos e os esfregou, foi porque a campainha não parava de tocar e era, sinceramente, muito irritante pela manhã. Levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos e desceu as escadas. Ainda não tinha sequer aproximado da porta quando duas vozes lhe soaram nos ouvidos, as duas claramente irritadas, estavam claramente a discutir uma com a outra. Hayden ficou impaciente e abriu a porta irritada. Mal abriu a porta as duas figuras calaram-se. No minuto seguinte já tinha a sua irmã a abraçá-la com tanta força que lhe faltava o ar. Viu o seu primo a entrar e a fechar a porta.

- M.J….ar…calma… - dizia Hayden

- Desculpa! – disse M.J. ruborizada largando a irmã um pouco . – Estás bem Hayden? Mesmo mesmo mesmo bem?

- Vive-se. – disse Hayden sorrindo fracamente

- O que é que fizeste ao cabelo? – perguntou Harry com grande curiosidade

- É a minha cor natural. O loiro e só…passageiro. – respondeu Hayden enquanto os três se sentavam

- Ela fica gira das duas maneiras. – disse M.J. sem esconder que estava a despachar o primo. – Hayden…em relação ao Zac…

- Por favor não me fales dele. Não quero ouvir mais esse nome. É enjoativo ouvir esse nome. – disse Hayden com tamanha frieza que o coração de M.J. congelou. – Harry desculpa, eu sei que desconfiavas do Zac de alguma maneira, mas eu nunca o quis saber.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa e eu não tinha provas para o condenar Hayden. O que interessa agora é que tu estejas bem. – disse Harry

- Eu…eu tenho que continuar. Não posso desistir nem ficar para trás. Mas vai ser tão difícil encarar o Zac depois de tudo o que ele fez. Vê-lo a todo o tempo vai ser tortura.

- Só o vês quando ele sair da enfermaria. – balbuciou M.J.

- O quê? Mary Jane o que é que tu fizeste?

- Digamos que a tua irmã ontem…mandou o Zac para a enfermaria com graves danos corporais e estou a poupar detalhes. – disse Harry olhando de uma para outra

- Mary Jane! Achas bonito isso? Cala-te e deixa-me continuar… - disse assim que viu a irmã abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. - … aprecio muito a vossa protecção e adoro saber que vocês nunca me vão deixar em baixo. Mas uma coisa é quase assassinares o Zachary, mesmo que ele mereça. M.J. tu não podes sair por aí a matar pessoas por elas me magoarem. Imagina a catástrofe.

_Algo no último comentário de Hayden fez com que Harry e M.J rissem baixinho._

- Eu descontrolei-me assim que saí do teu quarto. Fui até Basilisk Hall onde encontrei o Zac com o Tom e… bem não me contive…ataquei-o com tudo o que tinha e não quero saber o que pensam…ele é uma das pessoas que eu odiei conhecer. – explicou M.J.

- Harry por favor diz-me que…

- Não fiz nada porque não cheguei a tempo. Quando ia atacar a Bellatrix meteu-se a proteger o Zac vai-se lá saber porquê!

- Agora que falas nisso tenho de tirar isso a limpo. Mas passando esse assunto, quero que saibas que nunca mais te deixo sozinha. – disse M.J. abraçando a irmã que se aninha no colo dela

- Está bem…Mamã! – diz Hayden um pouco a brincar

- Vocês as duas ficam bem pela manhã? Eu tenho de voltar, só de desaparecer assim a Gi já me vai matar. Logo á tarde volto com o resto do pessoal, OK?

- Está bem Harry! – disse M.J

- Obrigada Harry! – agradeceu Hayden

_Harry deu um beijo na testa de cada prima e saiu de casa._

- És mesmo a favorita dele! – disse M.J

- Sou não sou?

- Convencida!

- Tu é que o disseste! – riu-se Hayden. – Já enviaste alguma coisa á tia Nicole?

- E ao tio Sirius. A primeira coisa que fiz de madrugada!

- É bom que tenhas magoado imenso o Zac porque se ele sair da enfermaria é bem capaz de morrer logo.

- Bom para ele.

- Mary Jane!

- Hayden, quer queiras quer não, vais ter de o esquecer. Ele não te merece. Tu mereces alguém muito muito melhor. O que é feito daquele amigo da Luna…aquele que ela te apresentou na festa de natal e que tu não te cansaste de me falares dele…

- Justin Turner. E é só um amigo…não me estás a empurrar para cima dele pois não?

- Claro que não. Mas então que fazemos o resto da manhã?

- Nada. Quero ficar aqui contigo. Não quero ficar sozinha…ficas comigo?

- Vou ficar sempre contigo! – disse M.J. abraçando-a

- És a melhor irmã que eu poderia querer.

- Sou não sou? – disse M.J. sorrindo convencida

_As duas largaram a rir com vontade. Ao pé uma da outra, as duas sentiam-se muito melhor. _


	27. Chapter 21

_Capítulo XXI_

_Era oficial. Sexta Feira á noite, num tempo primaveril, era a época ideal para sair para Hogsmeade e esquecer os estudos. Eram nove horas. Hayden disse a password e entrou no salão comum dos Gryffindor. Harry que lá estava sentado num dos cadeirões pousou e concentrou o olhar nela, deixou cair o queixo._

- Onde é que tu pensas que vais assim vestida? – perguntou sorrindo de lado

- É sexta feira á noite priminho! Vou fazer o que toda a gente faz…divertir-me! – disse Hayden colocando uma madeixa negra atrás da orelha sorrindo

_Hayden trazia um vestido dourado cai-cai, que lhe ficava um pouco acima da coxa. Tinha um colar comprido com o que parecia serem conchas banhadas a ouro amarelo mais escuro que o vestido. O cabelo que lhe dava até ao peito estava ondulado e solto. Trazia uma maquilhagem suave em tons de preto e dourado e sandálias com saltos altos e finos em preto, que realçava a altura das suas pernas. Trazia um blaiser preto vestido._

- Estou gira? – perguntou rodopiando e fazendo um ar de convencida

- Estás lindíssima. Mas vais sair com quem? – perguntou Harry enquanto se encostava no cadeirão

- Ora, com o Justin claro. – riu-se Hayden sentando-se cruzando as pernas depois de se sentar na poltrona à frente do primo

- Se não me levares a mal…

-…que tipo de relação eu tenho com o Justin?

- Bem sim. Quero dizer já passaram três meses desde aquela confusão toda e…

- Harry, eu e o Justin somos só amigos e eu posso garantir-te isso. Ele tem sido um excelente amigo desde que se soube que o Zac era um devorador. Ele tem-me ajudado imenso e já me tinha convidado várias vezes para sair. Eu é que recusei. Mas agora aceitei porque o Zac não merece que eu fique enfiada num castelo, a uma sexta á noite, porque não tenho companhia. E o Justin esta a fazer a gentileza de ir comigo. Além disso, o Justin gosta da Pansy.

- Oh sim, já tinha notado! – disse Harry com um sorriso de lado

- Quem é que em Hogwarts ainda não notou?

- A Pansy. – disse ele gargalhando

- Essa anda cega e pior que a Hermione para estudar. Tenho de dizer á M.J. para a iluminar.

- Como, se tu ainda estás passada com a M.J. por aquilo que ela fez ao Zac…

- Tenho outros intermediários. – disse ela com um sorriso

- Mas então aonde e que ele te vai levar?

- Ao Cabeça de Javali. As festas de lá são um máximo. – respondeu Hayden folheando uma revista de Quidditch mas depois observou o primo com olhar malicioso. – E o menino onde vai tão aperaltado e…com as lentes de contacto que compramos no outro dia?

_Harry sorriu indiscretamente. Tinha vestido um fato negro, com uma camisa verde esmeralda a realçar-lhe os olhos com sapatos (tipo sapatilha) em preto. Realmente não estava a usar óculos. Estava a usar lentes de contacto e o cabelo caía-lhe naturalmente, na mesma desarrumação de sempre. _

- Vá lá Harry, eu disse-te o que ia fazer… - insistiu Hayden

- Vou levar a Ginny a jantar…a Godric Hallow. A casa dos meus Pais. Preparei tudo minuciosamente.

- Sozinho?

- Claro. Acho que sei fazer as minhas próprias surpresas. E é bom habituar-me aquela casa. Quero varrer de lá todos os maus presságios.

- Fazes bem. A menina Ginevra é uma sortuda do caraças.

_Harry riu-se ao comentário mas depois olhou para o relógio._

- Ela está atrasada.

_Naquele momento ouve-se a porta do dormitório das raparigas a abrir e saltos nas escadas. Quando Hayden voltou a olhar para o primo este estava branquinho, como ela nunca o tinha visto. Rapidamente se virou. Ginny estava no meio das escadas com um vestido vermelho com um longo decote em V que deixava um soutien preto de cetim (próprio para aqueles vestidos) a ver-se. O vestido era comprido e ficava em vários folhos nas pernas. Tinha um bolero em preto que estava praticamente submerso por baixo da cabeleira ruiva carregada. O cabelo de Ginny estava completamente ondulado e caía-lhe pelas costas em cascata. Tinha uma pequena malinha preta a combinar com os sapatos pretos._

- Eu vou-me embora antes que a festa comece mais cedo. – disse Hayden levantando-se ajeitando o vestido. – Tenham uma…linda noite…priminhos!

_Harry aclareou a garganta que tinha secado naquele instante e Ginny riu suavemente._

-

_Hayden ia a sair dos portões da escola quando alguém a agarrou suavemente e um perfume conhecido assaltou-lhe os sentidos._

- Zac, o que é que tu queres?

- Para onde é que tu vais?

- O que é que te interessa? Não és meu namorado, muito menos meu Pai por isso não tenho de te dar explicações.

- Hayden, não sejas assim.

- Queres que eu seja como? És tão traidor como o Pettigrew!

- Não exageres.

- E larga-me o braço que já me estás a aleijar! Não te bastou o quanto me fizeste sofrer, o quanto me traíste…ainda me queres magoar mais.

- Temos de conversar!

- Hayden! – chamou uma voz masculina

- Draco, ainda bem que chegaste! – disse Hayden olhando com fúria para Zac

- A tua presença era dispensada Malfoy. – disse Zac entediado

- Hayden estamos todos á tua espera, vens? – perguntou Draco estendendo-lhe uma mão

_Hayden largou-se abruptamente de Zac e deu a mão a Draco que a puxou dali._

- Afasta-te dela McKenzie. É o primeiro e ultimo aviso que te faço. – disse Draco enquanto virava costas e puxava Hayden dali. – É bom que te afastes mesmo.

-

_Quando entraram no Cabeça de Javali, parecia que a noite já ia a meio quando ainda tinha começado. A maioria dos alunos que ali se apresentava era do sétimo ano que queriam aliviar o stress dos exames que se aproximavam. Draco e Hayden aproximaram-se de uma mesa onde um pequeno grupo já estava reunido. Hermione, Ron, M.J., Luna, Blaise, Pansy e Justin._

- Boa Noite! – cumprimentaram os dois

- Tinhas razão M.J., foi bom não teres ido buscar a tua irmã. – disse Draco sentando-se entre ela e Luna

- Deixa-me adivinhar, o Zac tentou falar contigo não foi? – disse M.J. olhando para Hayden – Bem, ainda bem que não fui eu!

- Mary Jane! Ele pode ser tudo mas tu não tens o direito de tirar a vida a ninguém. Nem que seja para minha protecção. E não vamos começar com esta conversa antes que tenhamos outra discussão. – disse Hayden sentando-se ao pé de Justin

- Está bem, tem calma. – disse M.J. metendo as palmas das mãos á mostra a mostrar que não queria confusões

- Hayden se eu soubesse que vinhas tinha esperado por ti. – disse Hermione

- Já te estavas a demorar imenso Mione. – resmungou Ron

- Não te preocupes. Eu fiquei bem.

- É sexta-feira finalmente. Ao menos podemos aliviar o stress. – disse Blaise cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça

- Vai aproveitando porque no próximo mês as coisas não vão ser tão simples. – disse Justin. – Os exames aproximam-se a passos enormes. E se quero entrar para os Aurors não posso sair todas as sextas.

- Eu concordo com o Justin. Isto vai-se tornando cada vez mais difícil. É melhor mesmo aproveitarmos enquanto podemos! – disse Pansy

- Stressadinhos. – disse Draco

- Perdoe-nos por não sermos uns génios como o senhor Malfoy. – disse ironicamente Justin

- Perdoados! – riu-se Draco

- Convencido! – disse M.J. olhando-o de lado – mas, já que se está a falar em aproveitar a noite... que tal irmos dançar um pouco?

- Vamos lá! – animaram-se todos levantando-se

_Hayden segurou Justin._

- Porque não convidas a Pansy para dançar? – perguntou Hayden

_Naquele momento Justin dirigiu o olhar para a porta e viu Zac entrar acompanhado de alguns amigos. Hayden também se virou e o seu rosto contraiu-se num de fúria._

- Ele tinha de vir. Tinha de me arruinar a noite. Não é justo. – reclamou furiosa

- Fazemos assim, eu ajudo-te a provocares o Zac e tu depois ajudas-me com a Pansy. Que tal?

- Combinado.

- Queres dançar? – perguntou Justin pegando-lhe na mão

- Ainda bem que perguntas. Claro que sim, se não viesses dançar comigo chateava-me!

_Justin riu-se e Hayden colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dele. Ele encaminhou-a para a pista de dança onde os outros casais já dançavam ao som de uma música lenta mas sensual._ (**N/A:** _Oiçam a musica "Cry To Me" dos Solomon Burke_)

_Hayden colocou-se de costas para Justin e este colocou as mãos nas ancas dela, enquanto ela colocou os braços no pescoço dele e os dois começaram a dançar ao som da musica._

_Zac reparou na proximidade e na intimidade de Justin e Hayden e não gostou nada daquilo que viu. Ele ainda considerava Hayden a sua namorada e ninguém tinha o direito de lhe tocar a não ser ele. Reparou que o Justin iria ser uma grande ameaça entre ele e Hayden. Estava furioso por não saber que tipo de relação era a deles e até que ponto eles já tinham ido._

- Parece-me que a tua irmã quer arranjar problemas… - disse Draco que tinha reparado no que Hayden estava a fazer e na reacção de Zac

- Ela sabe o que faz… só espero que não se queime… agora vais ficar aí a tomar conta da minha imã ou vais dar-me a tua total atenção? – perguntou M.J. enquanto metia os braços para cima, fazendo com que o vestido preto brilhante curto subisse até às coxas mostrando grande parte das suas pernas que estavam mais realçadas pelos sapatos de salto bastante alto e se mexia sensualmente fazendo com que outros rapazes a olhassem e ganhassem um olhar furioso e frio de Draco.

- _Chérie_… tu já a tens e à muito tempo! – disse Draco ao ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se enquanto metia as mãos na cintura dela e uma das pernas entre as dela e se começava a mexer com ela.

_Depois de muito tempo a dançar, a falar e a curtir a noite, o grupo quando viu as horas decidiu que era hora de regressar a Hogwarts._

-

_Hayden entrou na torre dos monitores bem divertida. Viu que os seus pés já se queixavam das sandálias por isso parou e descalçou-se, dirigindo-se ás escadas que a levavam ao seu quarto, ia começar a subir quando alguma coisa a sobressaltou._

- Engraçado eu saí muito mais tarde que tu e só agora e que estás a chegar? – disse Zac olhando para o tecto como se esperasse que alguma coisa caísse de lá

- Não tens nada a ver com isso, mas para não pensares noutras coisas, eu tive a falar na sala comum com a Hermione e com o Ron. Mas agora se me dás licença eu gostava de ir para o meu quarto e descansar.

- Não! Não dou licença.

_Hayden deixou cair as sandálias e ficou a olhar para os olhos hipnotizantes de Zac._

- Hayden…deixa-me…apenas…

_Ele tinha segurado levemente nos braços dela e estava a aproximar a cara dele da dela._

- Zac não… - sussurrou

- Por favor…estás a matar-me com tudo o que andas a fazer. – sussurrou

- O que é 'tudo'?

- A forma como dançaste com o Justin. A forma como ele te tocou…eu era o único…

- Perdeste esse direito.

- Não não perdi. Não o quero perder. Ele é meu. Porque é que o deixaste tocar-te da mesma forma como eu te tocava?

_Zac passou a mão pela perna de Hayden fazendo o vestido subir um pouco. Deixou as mãos dele nas ancas dela apertando-a contra si._

- Já me arrependi uma vez…não me quero arrepender outra. – disse Hayden fechando os olhos colocando as mãos nos ombros dele

- Tu não me ouves. Não me das a chance. E é disso que eu preciso. Uma chance para tu me ouvires.

- Não me parece que isso aconteça tão cedo assim.

- Deixa-me…por favor…

_A voz saiu suplicante. Como se a vida dele dependesse daquela acção que ela receava que ele tomasse. Sentiu-se mal consigo própria. Aquele perfume que a apaixonava, os olhos que a cativavam…_

- Sim…

_Ele sorriu e ela nem teve noção do que os seus lábios pronunciaram. Fora momentos até que os lábios chocaram. Um fogo parecia que queimava o coração de Hayden, como se ela quisesse que ele fizesse aquilo para sempre. Ela correspondeu e notou que a boca dele se contraiu num sorriso ao mesmo tempo que aprofundava mais o beijo, com mais calor. As mãos dele faziam um trilho pelo corpo dela. Apertavam-na contra si. Mas depois de uns momentos ela voltou a realidade. Afastou-o e apenas com um olhar chateado Zac voou uns dez metros para a frente caindo em cima de uma mesa._

- Nunca mais te aproximas de mim! – gritou ao mesmo que fechava a porta com a máxima força

_Entrou no quarto de tal maneira que a Fénix palreou. Abriu o bico indignada e olhou Hayden enquanto esta se lançava na cama totalmente perdida, com as lágrimas a assaltarem-lhe os olhos._

- Mas que raio é que se passou? – murmurou frustrada

-"_És patética!_" – uma voz doce feminina ecoou na mente de Hayden. – "_Patética e casmurra como a tua Mãe. Sempre esperei que me desses menos trabalho!_"

_Hayden sentou-se e olhou para a Fénix incrédula._

-"_Só podem estar a gozar comigo!_" – pensou para si própria

-"_Também te posso ler os pensamentos minha jovem. E repito. És patética!_"

- Quem és tu para me dizeres isso? – disse indignada cruzando os braços em gesto mimado

-"_Sou uma guardiã dos Potter vão fazer décadas. Passei de mão em mão. Vi e assisti a muita coisa, muitas delas que eu preferia não ter assistido mas o James e sempre o mesmo destrambelhado de sempre nunca vê onde entra…a verdade é que…as historias repetem-se…e eu neste caso…ajudo-te se quiseres!_"

-"Life…_para de joguinhos!_"

-"_Para que é que tentas mudar o teu coração quando ele não quer ser mudado?_"

-"_Já que não posso esquecer, mudo!_"

-"_Tu não queres mudar! Essa faceta negra que mostras a ti própria no espelho não passa de um acto de hipocrisia!_"

-"_VAI DIREITA AO ASSUNTO!_"

-"_Tem cuidado com o tom que usas comigo minha menina!_"

-"_Sim, sim…és uma Fénix, o meu animal de estimação…porque devo eu respeitar-te?_"

-"_Não sabes mesmo quem eu sou por isso deixa-te de ser uma criança mimada. Tenho a certeza que os teus avos não te deram essa educação!_"

-"_Mau, mas tu vais direita ao assunto ou é preciso esganar-te para conseguir que tu me digas as coisas?_"

-"_Hayden, não precisas de mostrar ódio ao Zac! Ele não merece._"

-"_MAS QUEM ÉS TU E O QUE FIZESTE A MINHA FENIX DE CANTOS LINDOS?_"

-"_DEIXA-ME ACABAR! Bem…tudo o que ele precisa neste momento e de amor. Se lhe mostrares ódio, aquilo em que ele se transformar vai ser culpa tua. O Zac não pertence ás trevas. Tudo o que ele fez, fê-lo por uma razão. Tens de o ouvir e entender. Se lhe mostrares ódio, mais depressa o Tom toma total controlo sobre ele._"

-"_Eu nem sei o que pensar quanto mais o que fazer!_"

-"_Mas eu estou aqui e é isso que importa. Dorme. Descansa que tu bem precisas._"

_A Fénix começou uma canção bem baixinho, a embalar…Hayden mal se recostou nas almofadas adormeceu de imediato._

-

_Mary Jane vinha pelos corredores descalça dançando uma música que só ela ouvia, enquanto Draco fazia um esforço para não se rir das figuras dela._

_Quando chegaram ao quadro para a torre de Slytherin ela virou-se de frente para Draco e sorriu-lhe começando depois a correr para ele e saltando para o colo dele. Ele teve unicamente a oportunidade de a apanhar e beija-la logo depois._

_Ela tinha as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, e os braços no pescoço, apertando-o com força. Eles estavam a beijar-se compaixão quando ouviram o rapaz da pintura resmungar. Riram-se um para o outro, e Draco disse a senha entrando logo depois na torre e dirigindo-se rapidamente para o quarto dele._

_Ao chegarem lá ele largou-a no chão e viu que os esperava uma coruja sobre a mesa, que os olhava com reprovação._

- Conheces a coruja? – perguntou Draco a M.J.

- Sim… - disse ela aproximando-se da coruja e tirando-lhe a carta – Não vais contar isto pois não?

_A coruja piou fracamente e abanou ligeiramente o corpo._

_Draco abraçou-a por trás pousando o queixo no seu ombro e dando-lhe um suave beijo._

- De quem se trata?

- Tom…

_Draco ficou tenso e M.J. reparou, por isso quando se virou para ele estava com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar pensativo nos olhos._

- Ultimamente tens andado muito tenso… porque não te despes e eu faço-te uma massagem…? – sugeriu M.J.

- Eu tenho outra ideia… - disse ele aproximando os seus lábios dos dela

- Prometo que se me deixares fazer a massagem não te arrependes… - disse M.J. metendo-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios impedindo-o de a beijar

- Seja o que Merlim quiser… - disse Draco tirando a camisa negra, as calças largas de ganga e as meias, ficando só com os boxers verdes e deitando-se de barriga para baixo na cama mas olhando para M.J. que tirou os sapatos chutando-os para um lado qualquer, e depois tirou o vestido ficando só de sutien e cuecas tanga de renda pretas e caminhando para a cama sentando-se de pernas abertas sobre o rabo de Draco.

_Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos dela sobre as suas costas a massaja-lo e a exercer alguma pressão em certos pontos._

_Ela inclinou-se sobre ele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido._

- Estás muito tenso… relaxa…

_Draco sorriu com sarcasmo, pois se ela queria que ele relaxasse com ela sobre ele e com a imagem que ele tinha dela vestida com aquelas simples peças de roupa, então muito enganada._

_M.J. voltou a exercer pressão nos ombros dele e ele obrigou-se a relaxar. Passado pouco tempo ele tinha adormecido, e Mary Jane tinha percebido isso, mas mesmo assim não deixara de o massajar só quando teve a certeza de que ele estaria completamente adormecido e relaxado é que se deitou sobre as costas dele metendo as mãos debaixo dos ombros dele e a cabeça junto do pescoço dele._

_Em breve também ela dormia com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_-_

_No sábado seguinte iria ser a visita a Hogsmeade. As carruagens já tinham começado a chegar e os grupos de alunos começavam a partir para Hogsmeade. Mas havia um grupo ainda á espera da sua carruagem. Hayden, Justin, Ginny, Harry, Hermione e Ron. Eles estavam a falar divertidos, especialmente Hayden e Harry, quando a conversa morreu mal Hayden pôs os olhos em cima de Zac, que estava acompanhado de Pansy, Draco, M.J., Blaise e Luna. Hayden notou depois o olhar de revolta de Zac, e sorriu ao notar a causa disso. Justin tinha os braços em volta da cintura dela, enquanto ela estava de costas para ele, mas encostada ao peito dele. Justin notou em Zac, e em Pansy que os olhava sem acreditar naquilo que via. Sorriu e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Hayden, o que fez esta rir-se e acenar com a cabeça. Harry olhou para eles e começou a rir-se assim como Ginny._

- Alguém vai sair magoado desta história. – disse Harry. – Não acham que estão a levar essa vossa farsa um pouco longe demais?

- Não. – respondeu Hayden. – O Zac vai saber aquilo que perdeu, nem que isso lhe custe uma ida para Azkaban.

- Não sejas tão dura. Quem é que ele iria matar? – perguntou Justin sorrindo

- Oh não sei, só o rapaz que tem as mãos na minha cintura e a cabeça enterrada nos meus cabelos. – disse Hayden sarcástica

- Ah esse… - disse Justin rolando os olhos divertido

- Vejam lá o que é que arranjam. – disse Ginny divertida

- Oh, eu sei tomar conta de mim obrigada. – disse Hayden encostando a sua cabeça no ombro de Justin

_Zac olhava para o suposto casal na sua frente e abanou a cabeça sem acreditar._

- Mary Jane, olha a tua irmã! – disse Zac

- A minha irmã já é adulta. Sabe tomar conta dela Zac. – disse M.J. sorrindo levemente

- Mas, mas…já viste como…aquele…rapaz a esta a agarrar? E a virtude da tua irmã M.J., isso não te interessa?

- Ai Zac és inacreditável. Tu fizeste coisas muito mais indiscretas e eu não te mandei para . Aliás, mandar o Justin para era um desperdício. Posso dizer que a minha irmã tem bom olho para os namorados.

- Jane… - suspirou Draco ao seu ouvido e ela deu-lhe um olhar que o fez compreender a provocação

- Namorados? Ele…é namorado dela? – disse Zac ficando vermelho a cada segundo

- Até parece que não viste a maneira como eles os dois dançaram ontem mais um pouco e enrolavam-se na pista de dança. – disse Blaise

- Oh Blaise… - disse Luna dando-lhe uma palmada no peito

_Ele riu-se e encolheu os ombros._

- M.J., diz-me que isso não é verdade… - quase implorou Zac

- Desculpa Zac, mas os factos são reais, é só olhar para eles, para veres o que se passa. – disse M.J. com a cara mais séria que podia colocar

_Zac voltou a olhar para o grupo á frente deles e viu que a carruagem deles já tinha chegado. Hermione e Ron entraram primeiro, seguidos de Harry e Ginny e finalmente o casal que ele iria separar a todo o custo. Hayden era dele e de mais ninguém. Finalmente a carruagem deles também chegou e eles foram para Hogsmeade._

_Quando eles chegaram a Hogsmeade, o outro grupo já tinha entrado nos Dedos de Mel e estava agora a sair cada um com os seus doces. M.J. sugeriu que eles fossem também e então conseguiram ainda ouvir parte da conversa._

-…a sério, logo á noite vai me dar uma daquelas dores de barriga Justin. Obrigaste-me a comprar tanta coisa, vais-me aguentar a vomitar. – riu-se Hayden comendo uma Varinha de Alcaçuz

- Oh, tadinha, eu fico ao pé de ti a segurar-te o cabelo. – disse Justin abrindo um sapo de chocolate. – Olha é Morgana, tenho umas três…

- Oh, dá-me que é ela que me falta. – disse Hayden animada roubando-lhe o cartão mágico

- Olá Hayden, Justin. – disse M.J.

- Olá. – disseram os dois

- O Jacques vai matar-te! – disse M.J. – A comeres doces dessa maneira vais arranjar um conflito com o designer.

_Hayden encolheu os ombros e abriu um dos seus sapos de chocolate._

- Está bem, tu é que sabes. – disse M.J. rolando os olhos

- Eu acho que ela é perfeita. – disse Justin

_Draco e Blaise agarram cada um, um braço de Zac para impedi-lo de avançar contra Justin. Pansy entrou nos Dedos de Mel chateada e Luna sorriu._

- É por essas e por outras que eu te adoro. – disse Hayden. – Nós agora temos de ir, vamos aos Três Vassouras ter com a malta. Vemo-nos por lá.

_Os dois despediram-se e foram embora, M.J. ainda os conseguiu ver a entrar nos Três Vassouras._

- É impressionante… - disse Zac. – "Oh ela é perfeita!" Ela é mais que perfeita, aquele idiota…é mesmo…

- Zac o que tu precisas é de um doce, vamos lá… - disse M.J. agarrando-lhe no braço entrando com ele

_Alguns tempos depois, o grupo saiu da loja de Doces transportando todo o tipo de doces nas mãos e nas carteiras. Decidiram ir ao Três Vassouras beber uma cerveja amanteigada, mas quando lá chegaram, Zac preferia nunca lá ter entrado. Numa mesa, Hayden tinha as pernas em cima do colo de Justin enquanto bebia a sua cerveja amanteigada. O grupo parecia estar divertido a falar sobre a nova época de Quidditch e a falarem sobre as Holyhead Harpies e os Chudley Cannons. M.J. agarrou no braço de Zac e arrastou-o para a mesa oposta._

- É inacreditável as figuras que eles fazem! – disse Zac

- Agarradinhos feitos enguias. – disse Pansy

- Eles nem combinam nada. – disse novamente Zac

- Ficam mal juntos…

- Eles…

_Os dois foram interrompidos por sérias gargalhadas vindas dos quatro colegas deles._

- O que é que tem tanta piada? – perguntou Pansy

- Oh nada. – disse Luna

- Os vossos ciúmes sim, são hilariantes! – disse Draco

- NÓS? CIUMES?

- Ah, não neguem! Estão a ficar verdes de tanta inveja… - disse M.J.

- Eu vou buscar as nossas bebidas, Draco anda! – disse Blaise e os dois levantaram-se

- Olha para ele, olha para as mãos dele! – disse Zac fechando os punhos.

_M.J. virou os olhos para a mesa onde a sua irmã estava aparentemente super divertida. E depois olhou para as mãos de Justin, uma colocada na cintura de Hayden e outra na coxa. Ela riu baixinho._

- Entao, se eles são namorados, deixa-os lá! – disse M.J. aceitando depois a sua cerveja das mãos de Draco

- Namorados uma ova! – resmungou Zac

_Estiveram um bom tempo a falar e Zac relaxou quando Hayden se colocou direita no seu lugar e nem ela nem ele estavam muito próximos, mas so para piorar. Ele notou que o grupo mais a frente estava a fazer uma espécie de jogo, mas não sabia qual, foi então que o sangue lhe congelou nas veias quando viu a sua ainda suposta namorada a sentar-se no colo de Justin e a beijá-lo, como se o mundo acabasse no minuto seguinte. Ele viu o resto do grupo a assobiar e mesmo M.J. e Blaise, assim como Draco (que estava mais entretido a rir-se) faziam o mesmo. Revoltado com a situação, ninguém o conseguiu impedir de levantar-se da mesa e dirigir-se à outra arrancando Hayden do colo de Justin._

- Tu vens comigo! – ele disse furioso

- Zac, estás louco? Larga-me! – protestou Hayden

- Não não largo.

- Zachary.

- Faz o que quiseres, mas vens comigo e acabou-se e ai de quem o impedir. – ele disse olhando para Harry com superioridade e dando um olhar de morte a Justin

_Ele arrastou Hayden para fora do Três Vassouras e obrigou-a a sentar-se num banco afastado da Vila._

- O que é que se passou ali dentro? – perguntou Zac andando de um lado para o outro em frente de Hayden

_Esta sorriu e descontraiu no banco._

- Beijei-o!

- Beijaste-o…e não pensaste em mim?

_Hayden desatou a rir mas depois manteve a postura._

- Em ti? Claro, como tu pensaste no momento em que te envolveste comigo por interesse?

_Zac começou a barafustar baixinho e sozinho continuando a olhar de um lado para o outro. Hayden, farta daquela rotina, levantou-se e agarrou Zac por uma manga parando-o._

- Adeus McKenzie.

- Wow, calma, onde pensas que vais?

- Para o local de onde me arrancaste!

- Não voltas para os braços daquele Ravenclaw idiota!

- Eu estava a falar do Três Vassouras, o monstro do ciúme esta a apoderar-se de ti não esta?

- Antes de te responder a isso, posso mostrar-te o que é um beijo verdadeiro?

- Nem pen-…

_Hayden não teve tempo de acabar de responder. No momento seguinte os lábios de Zac estavam sobre os seus, a tomar posse, controlo das emoções que surgiam. Numa réstia de esperança de se libertar Hayden fez um esforço mental para se libertar dele e a única coisa que resultou foi libertar-se e dar-lhe um estalo na face, deixando marca._

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇAS ISSO!

_Virou as costas a Zac e furiosa foi a pé para Hogwarts._

_Mary Jane surgiu por trás de Zac rindo-se baixinho, sendo acompanhada de Draco que estava com um braço sobre os ombros dela._

- Bem Zac, ficas-te com uma bela marca espero que até ao jantar ela tenha melhorado… - disse M.J. suspirando depois – o que me lembra que tenho de ir arranjar o meu vestido…

_Draco olhou para ela de sobrolho franzido e com ciúmes no olhar._

- Vais arranjar-te toda para ele?

- Não… mas ele vai pensar que sim… - disse ela sorrindo e depois virando-se para Draco e beijando-o

- Vá deixem lá os beijos para mais tarde! – resmungou Zac

- Ciumento! – disse M.J. rindo mas saindo dos braços de Draco e atirando-se para os de Zac – sabes que eu também gosto de ti não sabes?

- Quando me tentas-te matar não parecia…

- Tinha as minhas razões… - disse ela olhando para o lado, mas olhando-o depois sorrindo – agora dá-me um beijo e vamos embora!

- Draco aguenta-te à bronca porque vou beijar a tua namorada!

- A não v… - começou Draco a dizer mas ficou sem palavras ao ver Zac encostar unicamente os lábios nos de M.J. por um segundo e afastar-se logo de seguida – Vá já chega!

_Draco tirou Mary Jane dos braços de Zac e abraçou-a possessivamente. _

_Zac e M.J. sorriram um para o outro e seguiram o mesmo caminho que Hayden tinha antes seguido, com ela no meio deles abraçada._

_M.J. sabia que ali só faltava a irmã, para que a sua felicidade fosse completa._

-

(depois deves querer meter aqui qualquer coisa não? Tipo confronto com o Zac?)

-

_Mary Jane saiu da casa de banho com uma toalha em redor do corpo, caminhando para o armário que continha as suas roupas e as de Draco._

_Draco estava deitado sobre a cama com a barriga para cima de olhos fechados, quando ouviu a porta abrir-se e a viu sair de lá._

- Merlim devia estar distraído quando te criou, ruiva… - disse Draco apoiando-se num dos cotovelos ao deitar-se de lado

- Eu sei que sim… eu sou irresistível, mas tu farias bem em ir tomar banho também… - disse ela sem se virar para ele

- Se me tivesses deixado ir contigo…

- …nunca mais nos tínhamos despachado, e eu não quero meter o Tom desconfiado. Pelo menos não mais do que aquilo que ele tem andado…

_Draco levantou-se e abraçou-a pela cintura dando-lhe depois um beijo no pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer._

- És minha Jane…e eu não gosto de partilhar… - disse ele com possessão

_Ela riu-se suavemente e depois virou-se de frente para ele metendo-se em bicos dos pés e beijando-o suavemente nos lábios._

- Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais depressa vamos embora… - disse ela sorrindo

- Ok ok… - disse ele sorrindo e afastando-se dela entrando na casa de banho – esperas por mim?

- Não pode ser… tenho de ir primeiro, se chegarmos os três ao mesmo tempo, podemos arranjar problemas… - disse ela sorrindo tristemente

_Draco aproximou-se então rapidamente dela e agarrou-a bruscamente, atacando os lábios dela, beijando-a com força e paixão. Só quando os dois precisaram de ar é que se separaram._

- Para que foi isto? Não que eu me esteja a queixar… - disse M.J. sorrindo com malícia

- Para poder aguentar a noite toda… - disse ele dando-lhe mais um beijo muito breve e lento, e afastando-se depois

_Mary Jane viu-o fechar a porta da casa de banho e suspirou, desejando que nada estivesse entre eles e eles pudessem ser felizes. Ela suspirou e tirou do armário um vestido simples de meia estação._

_Este era azul petróleo com brilhantes, justo no corpo, mas de saia rodada até ao joelho. As mangas era cavas, e o vestido não tinha decote. Calçou uns sapatos baixos sem salto envernizados pretos, o cabelo penteou fazendo um risco ao lado e com um feitiço fez com que ele ficasse liso menos nas pontas que estavam encaracoladas. Meteu o medalhão que Hayden lhe tinha dado ao pescoço, em conjunto com uns brincos que eram simples pedras brilhantes. _

_Ela pegou na varinha fazendo-a desaparecer, e depois pegou num botão de punho de prata e sentiu aquele formigueiro na barriga que sempre sentia, quando pegava num botão de transporte._

_Viu que estava no quarto de Tom, e ele estava sair da casa de banho, com uma toalha enrolada à cintura e outra nas suas mãos a limpar o cabelo sem grande atenção._

_Ele parou em seco ao notar a presença dela._

- Não era suposto eu ter ido parar ao hall? – perguntou Mary Jane olhando desconcertada para o corpo dele

- Qual foi o botão de transporte que usas-te? – perguntou ele aproximando-se dela suavemente

- Punho de camisa…

- Então era suposto vires parar aonde estás… - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

- Ah…então eu vou…embora, para tu te vestires – disse ela virando-se para se ir embora

- Tu já me viste nu…

_Mary jane corou e olhou-o com fúria nos olhos_

- E arrependo-me disso!

_Tom não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver M.J. sair do quarto, uma coisa ele tinha certeza agora. Ele ainda não lhe era indiferente. _

_Quando ele chegou ao salão grande viu que já estavam todos ali, até mesmo Draco e Zac, que se encontravam perto de M.J., Bella, Narcissa e Lucius, a conversar amigavelmente e baixo também._

- Podemos passar agora à sala de jantar. – disse ele chamando a atenção sobre si, mas caminhou para M.J. e estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso – Dás-me a honra de te acompanhar?

Ela sorriu-lhe friamente mas aceitou a mão, levantando-se e entrelaçando o seu braço no dele.

- Hoje está bonita…mas tu estás sempre bonita… - disse ele sorrindo-lhe e vendo que ela corava ligeiramente

Entraram na sala de jantar e ela afastou o seu braço do dele, dirigindo-se para uma cadeira e sentando-se. Ao seu lado direito sentou-se Zac e do esquerdo Draco.

Tom, não gostou muito de ver Draco sentado ao lado de Mary Jane, mas não fez comentário nenhum sentando-se no topo da mesa. Assim que esta ficou ocupada a comida apareceu e todos se serviram. Ele olhou para os seus ocupantes e viu que M.J. e Draco estavam a dizer alguma coisa a Zac que os olhava de lado, enquanto Bella e os Malfoys disfarçavam o riso.

- Então contem-me o que se tem passado em Hogwarts – pediu ele dirigindo-se a Zac, M.J. e Draco

- Nada de especial… - disse Zac

- É só o nosso amigo aqui que anda com os nervos à flor da pele – disse M.J. sorrindo

- Não são só nervos, ele anda feito barata tonta por ai… - disse Draco

- Não sou o único… - disse Zac olhando para Draco

- Mas afinal o que se passa? – perguntou Tom olhando-os com divertimento

Mary Jane sorriu e levantou-se suavemente olhando para Draco com advertência, e foi até Tom sentando-se no braço da cadeira, cruzando as pernas e pondo um braço sobre o ombro de Tom, para se puder apoiar.

- A minha querida irmã, anda a dar a volta à cabeça ao nosso querido Zac, por isso ele anda de mau humor… - disse ela baixinho ao ouvido de Tom, e sorrindo quando o sentiu estremecer levemente – só que ela aproveita o facto de saber isso para o provocar…

Tom começou a rir-se também, e meteu um braço à volta da cintura de M.J. puxando-a depois suavemente para si, fazendo com que ela se sentasse numa das suas pernas.

- E tu como vais?

- As aulas tem corrido até bastante bem…

- Não é sobre isso que eu pergunto…

- Então?

Tom empurrou-a suavemente para ela se levantar e depois entrelaçando a sua mão na da dele, puxou-a para fora da sala, caminhando com ela por vários corredores até entrarem numa sala vazia, que era o salão de baile e a atravessarem para irem até ao jardim.

- Como andam as coisas com o Draco? – perguntou ele suavemente, sentindo como ela ficava logo nervosa e tensa

- Não se passa nada entre mim e o Draco…

- Eu sei que se passa, Mary… tenho alguém que de Slytherin que me informa diariamente, e segundo ele as coisas andam bastante bem para os vossos lados, já que dormem no mesmo quarto não é? – disse ele parando e metendo-se de frente para ela olhando-a sem sentimento nenhum

- Tom…eu…

- Se fores dizer alguma mentira, mais vale estares quieta, se vais mentir! – disse ele soltando a mão dela

Mary Jane olhou com incerteza, e depois suspirou, aproximando-se dele e tomando o rosto dele nas mãos, fazendo com que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

- Já sabes que é verdade… desde o inicio que o sabes… eu tentei afastar-me e não consegui… o que vais fazer agora Tom?

Tom fechou os olhos e afastou-se dela.

- Não vou fazer nada… vou deixar-te ser feliz por enquanto, mas depois de vencer, não te esqueças que serás minha!

- Sabes bem que não ganharás nem eu serei tua!

- Isso é algo que veremos! – disse ele olhando-a com frieza


	28. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII**

_Finalmente a Primavera parecia estar a aparecer, pois via-se mais relva do que gelo, e as árvores começavam a ter as suas folhas assim como flores. O sol começava a lançar os seus primeiros raios quentes, fazendo com que naquele primeiro dia de sol, muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts se encontrassem na rua. _

_Durante aquele dia Mary Jane tinha estado sossegada prevendo que algo estava prestes a acontecer mas não conseguia pensar no que seria, assim como tentava esquecer aquela sensação._

Ela estava sentada na relva encostada a uma árvore vestida com uns calções largos de ganga e um pulôver preto de primavera, estando descalça a sentir aquele frio passar pela sua pele como uma carícia enquanto o sol aquecia a sua pele.

Ela sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e viu tratar-se de Autunm.

- 'Alguma coisa está mal' – disse Autunm que tinha agora a aparência de uma raposa adulta, assim como a voz do seu pensamento se tinha tornado adulta, rouca e feminina.

- Também sentes? – perguntou Mary Jane acariciando-a – tenho estado com essa sensação a manhã toda.

- 'Um peso no coração.'

- O que achas que pode ser?

- 'Não tenho o poder da adivinhação, Jane…'

- É pena… - disse M.J. sorrindo-lhe

No momento em que o sol se começava a pôr ela ouviu uma explosão vinda da frente do castelo, e levantou-se pondo-se em alerta, até vários vultos aparecerem.

- 'Devoradores da Morte!!' – disse Autunm

- 'Eu não sabia que eles vinham! Não sabia de nada!' – disse Mary Jane

- 'Talvez o Tom tenha decidido agir…'

- Anda! Vamos lutar!

Mary Jane transformou-se rapidamente em raposa, e todos os devoradores ficaram espantados por verem duas raposas correrem entre eles e entrarem no castelo.

Ela ouvia gritos vindos do Salão Grande e de todo o castelo. Correu para o Salão Grande e espreitou vendo os alunos em desvantagem, mas não encontrava ali ninguém que conhecesse, e estava prestes a virar costas quando viu Ginny a lutar com os devoradores.

- 'Vai avisar quem puderes!' – disse ela virando-se para Autunm e vendo-a desaparecer logo a seguir

Ela correu para onde Ginny estava, e destransformou-se exactamente à frente de dois devoradores que ficaram sem reacção, e elas aproveitaram isso para os meter fora de combate. Em pouco tempo alguns Devoradores já estavam desacordados e presos e os alunos começavam a ganhar.

- Onde é que está a Hayden? – perguntou Mary Jane

- No campo de Quidditch, eles tinham ido voar! – disse Ginny

- Vamos para lá!

Ginny e M.J. saíram do salão passando por professores que também estavam a ajudar e quando chegaram à porta principal viram que os aurores já estavam a chegar e a prender alguns Devoradores, que os alunos já tinham presos e fora de combate.

Ginny viu Hermione e o irmão e correu para eles, para os ajudar.

Mary Jane viu que Bella só se defendia assim como o mesmo acontecia com os Malfoys. Ela viu Zac a lutar contra os devoradores, assim como Draco lutava ao lado dos pais, defendendo-os, enquanto Harry ajudava como podia tentando chegar a Hayden que lutava contra Nott.

M.J. correu para Hayden, aflita, pois sabia daquilo que ele era capaz de fazer.

- Então Hayden? – perguntou Nott – onde está a tua irmã para te defender?

- Eu não preciso dela para me defender! – disse Hayden apontando a varinha contra Nott – (um feitiço)

Nott defendeu-se com um sorriso de ironia.

- Só consegues fazer isso?

Hayden irritou-se e estendeu a mão lançando um feitiço silencioso que desta vez Nott não conseguiu defender, libertando assim a visão de Hayden para ver Mary Jane a olha-la com orgulho.

M.J. actuou rapidamente prendendo Nott e enquanto o fazia um Devorador aproximou-se por trás para a atacar, enquanto Hayden tentava defender-se de outros. Draco viu aquilo e correu para M.J. para a defender, mas depois de proferir o feitiço, sentiu algo acertar-lhe e ouviu unicamente o desespero da voz de Mary Jane, assim o viu nos seus olhos. Tudo depois se tornou escuro.

Mary Jane tinha visto Draco aproximar-se vindo do seu lado de defende-la de alguma coisa, mas tinha visto logo a seguir um raio cinzento atingi-lo nas costas e ele cair logo a seguir.

- DRACO!! – gritou ela aparando-o antes mesmo de os joelhos dele tocarem no chão, mas caindo com ele, e começando a abraça-lo – Por favor…Draco…abre os olhos…ALGUÉM QUE ME AJUDE!!

- M.J.! – disse Hayden aflita aproximando-se dela – Eu…empurraram-me e o feitiço desviou-se para o Draco…desculpa…eu…

Mary Jane olhou-a com o olhar vazio e depois tornou a olhar para Draco apertando-o com mais força contra si, abanando-se com ele.

- O DRACO ESTÁ FERIDO!!AJUDEM-ME!! – tornou a gritar Mary Jane

Hayden viu com assombro, Tom aparecer ao lado deles, e abaixar-se ao lado de M.J., metendo a mão no pescoço de Draco.

- A pulsação está fraca… - disse ele

- Ele não pode morrer Tom… - disse M.J. olhando-o nos olhos – Eu faço o que quiseres mas ele não pode morrer!

Hayden ouviu aquilo chocada e começou a sentir-se fraca e suja, porque se Draco morresse a culpa seria dela…ela estava preocupada unicamente em se defender e atacar, e na última defesa ela tinha feito um feitiço para matar mas tinham-na empurrado e o feitiço tinha calhado em Draco que estava a defender M.J.. Ela nunca pensou em matar Draco…

- Temos de o levar para St. Mungos! – disse Tom

- Não posso sair daqui! – disse M.J.

- Eu vou… - disse fracamente Hayden

- NÃO! – disse M.J. olhando-a com raiva – tu vais ficar aqui a ajudar aqueles que estão feridos!

- Voldemort! Afasta-te delas!! – disse Harry aproximando-se de varinha em punho prestes a atacar

- Pára Harry! Ele está a ajudar-me!! Precisamos de levar o Draco para ! – disse M.J. mostrando-se desesperada

Harry reparou no desespero da prima e decidiu que por agora iria esquecer aquelas guerras.

Dumbledor apareceu a correr seguido de Bella e dos Malfoys. Ele baixou-se ao lado de Tom começando a ver a pulsação de Draco e a proferir um pequeno feitiço, que fez com que Tom o olhasse, mas não dissesse nada, depois levantou-se, fazendo M.J. olha-lo.

- O que se passa? – perguntou ela num murmúrio

- Ela está morto, Mary Jane… - disse Dumbledor pesaroso

- Não… - disseram Narcisa e M.J. ao mesmo tempo

Narcisa agarrou-se a Lucius a chorar e este abraçou-a com força escondendo o seu rosto no pescoço da mulher para que ninguém visse a sua dor, enquanto M.J. apertava mais Draco contra si, chorando e abanando-se. Bella sentiu que as lágrimas lhe escorriam pela cara sem as puder evitar, ao seu lado Zac deu-lhe a mão apertando-a com carinho, ela olhou-o espantada e um pouco tensa mas depois relaxou.

- Não pode ser… ele tem de estar vivo… - disse M.J. num murmúrio

- Lamento muito Mary… - disse Tom – Cissa, Lucius e Bella, acho que é bom que se afastem um bocado agora, para prepararem as coisas…se precisarem de ajuda…

Lucius assentiu, e Tom desapareceu. Todos os que se encontravam ali estavam espantados com as palavras de Voldemort mas não comentaram nada.

Hayden sentia-se perdida olhando para a irmã. Não sabia como agir e tinha medo de como a irmã iria reagir, mas tinha de tentar.

- Mary Jane… - chamou Hayden a medo

Mary Jane olhou para ela rapidamente com ódio, e sentiu dentro de si algo prestes a explodir. Ela desviou o olhar, e baixou-se suavemente para Draco dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, poisando-o depois carinhosamente no chão.

Ela levantou-se e todos sentiram que o vento começava a soprar com mais força à volta deles. Ela virou-se para Hayden.

- Desaparece da minha frente Hayden… não te atrevas a meter-te no meu caminho neste momento…

- Jane, eu… - começou a dizer Hayden, mas M.J. deu-lhe uma estalada e depois ficou a olhar para ela como se tivesse caído em si

Ao redor delas todos ficaram chocados com a reacção de M.J.. Nunca a imaginaram a levantar a mão contra a irmã.

Nicole que estava presente avançou e abraçou Hayden, que olhava chocada para a irmã. Nunca em todos aqueles anos ela tinha visto uma briga entre as irmãs, que acabasse em agressão física.

Mary Jane deu um pequeno passo para a irmã e todos viram que Hayden dava outro para trás, então M.J. agiu mais depressa e abraçou com força a irmã.

- Desculpa Hayden… não era minha intenção bater-te… - e dizendo aquilo largou-a e virou-se para os que estavam presentes – Desculpem…eu… - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe de novo pela cara e ela abanou a cabeça – Desculpem… - voltou ela a repetir olhando para Lucius e Narcisa que permaneciam agarrados e desapareceu.

-

Mary Jane apareceu no meio de uma colina rodeada de campas com formato celta, que ficava virado para o mar. Ela caminhou lentamente pelas campas, até parar debaixo de um carvalho, e se ajoelhar em frente de uma campa a chorar.

A campa era de formato duplo, de algo parecido com mármore branco, uma cruz celta que tinha duas fotografias. Um homem e uma mulher. Nathan e Jennifer Bulstrode.

- Porquê que tudo o que toco, e amo tem de morrer? – murmurou Mary Jane com o rosto escondido nos braços – já não sei o que fazer... já não tenho forças para lutar... e a Hayden... como é que a vou perdoar?

Ela sentiu que alguém se metia ao lado dela e começava a passar-lhe a mão pelo cabelo. Ela levantou a cabeça só para olhar para os olhos de Tom e se atirar nos braços dele.

Tom sentia o seu coração em ferida, pois ele não gostava de ver Mary Jane assim, mas a verdade é que sentia ciúmes do amor que ela tinha por Draco.

Ele estivera no campo de batalha, e vira o que se passara. Fora tudo um erro de Hayden, nada era culpa dela, não era culpa de ninguém só do destino. Quando ele chegara perto de Draco sentiu que as pulsações estavam fracas, mas sentiu também que nada se podia fazer pois elas pararam rapidamente.

- Lamento muito Jane. Eu podia não gostar do Draco mas compreendia-te, e tu sabes que a muito custo eu aceitei o vosso romance.

- O que vou fazer agora Tom?

- Perdoar a tua irmã, ela é uma vítima inocente...

- Ela é culpada – disse ela com uma voz fria, mesmo com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara – ela devia ter-me dito alguma coisa, podia ter contado ao Dumbledor! Nós teríamos ajudando-a!

- E já te perguntaste se ela aceitava o poder? – perguntou Tom com carinho – tu aceitas o teu, mas ela pode não aceita-lo.

Mary Jane ficou em silêncio escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Leva-me para BH... não consigo pisar agora Hogwarts...

Tom assim fez, dando um último olhar à campa, para ver as fotos do casal olharem-nos com pena e impotência por não puderem fazer nada.

-

Dois dias se passaram desde a morte do Draco e naquela manhã todos estavam no jardim de Hogwarts, vestidos de preto, menos os Slytherin que usavam alguma peça de roupa verde, para prestar uma última homenagem a Draco.

A cerimónia estava prestes a começar, e Mary Jane ainda não tinha aparecido, assim como Zac.

- Onde será que eles se meteram? – perguntou Ron

- O Dumbledor tem de começar em segundos... – disse Hermione

Nesse momento Mary Jane e Zac apareceram, vestindo-se dos dois de preto e com uma capa de meia estação verde escura. Eles dirigiram-se à primeira fila cumprimentando os Malfoy e a Bella e depois de trocarem umas frases, dirigiram-se para o grupo das serpentes, sentando-se ao lado de Blaise. O que provocou uma grande surpresa nos Grynffidor, ver Zac sentar-se no meio de todos os Slytherin.

- Gostaria de dizer que estamos hoje aqui para celebrar algo feliz, mas infelizmente não é nada disso. Hoje estamos aqui para prestar homenagem a Draco Edward Malfoy, aluno de Hogwarts e da casa de Slytherin. – disse Dumbledor

Mary Jane sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos mas respirou fundo para que isso não acontecesse e sentiu que Zac lhe dava a mão. Ela entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele e apertou-lhe a mão.

- O Draco foi desde o primeiro momento um aluno de excelente notas, e respeitado pelos professores, não pelo nome que ele carregava mas sim pelo mérito dele. Na verdade o Draco que toda a escola conhecia era uma fachada. Uma máscara para esconder, a bondade dele, a simpatia que ele tinha pelos amigos, o quanto ele gostava de se divertir e ajudar a todos. Eu posso dizer-vos sem me enganar que mais de metade dos alunos desta escola receberam ajuda dele da mais variada maneira sem saberem quem os ajudava. Assim acho que apesar de uma vida jovem e tão cheia de futuro à sua frente ter acabado, não quer dizer que tenhamos de nos sentir tristes por isso, mas sim lutar para que mais nenhuma se perca e lembrarmo-nos de Draco nos momentos felizes dele que seriam muitos.

Uma melodia de violino começou a tocar, e as pessoas foram-se levantando uma a uma para depositar uma flor branca junto do caixão de Draco.

Hayden levantou-se para seguir Harry, quando uma mão agarrou o braço dela com dureza, fazendo-a virar-se para trás.

- Esconde as tuas lágrimas de crocodilo Hayden, e sai imediatamente daqui. Tu és a culpada por ele estar morto! – disse Mary Jane com frieza olhando-a sem sentimentos, agarrada à mão de Zac

- Jane... – começou Hayden

- Não me chames assim!

- És minha irmã...

- Infelizmente!

- Como podes dizer isso? Eu também gostava do Draco! Eu sou uma vitima aqui também!

- Uma vitima? Tu? Deixa-me rir Hayden! Tu sabias aquilo que tinhas sabias que se te descontrolasses algo podia acontecer e mesmo assim decidis-te esconder isso de todos! – disse MJ aproximando-se perigosamente de Hayden, mas sem largar Zac, que mantinha a sua mão a segura-la com força.

- Mary Jane... – chamou Zac – já chega...

- Podia ter sido o Harry a morrer! – continuou MJ sem o ouvir – Podia ter sido o Zac! – quando ela disse aquilo Hayden ficou mais branca – mas tu pensas-te nisso? Oh! Espera tu não pensas!! Agora afasta-te daqui Hayden! Ninguém precisa dos teus falsos sentimalismos!

Hayden sentia-se quebrada por dentro ao ouvir a irmã dizer aquilo com tanta raiva e ódio, sabendo que tudo aquilo tinha um quê de verdade, mas doía-lhe mais ver que Zac não a defendia, que unicamente a olhava com pena e tristeza.

Mary Jane dirigiu-se lentamente para o caixão com um rosa negra na mão, que depositou sobre o peito de Draco. Ela passou uma mão sobre o rosto dele e depois inclinou-se sobre ele, depositando um último beijo na testa dele. Depois levantou-se de repente e virou-se para Zac com lágrimas nos olhos deu três passos e desmaiou logo de seguida sendo agarrada por ele.

- Mary Jane! – disse Bella aproximando-se dos dois.

- Ela só desmaiou... na verdade perguntava-me quando é que isso iria acontecer.

- Será melhor leva-la para a enfermaria não? – perguntou Ginny

- Não será boa ideia... – disse Zac – eu vou embora. Só viemos para o enterro...

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry

- Não vamos voltar a Hogwarts antes da semana que vêem. Ordens de Dumbledor. – disse Zac – Adeus pessoal! – e desapareceu.

Todos olharam para o sítio onde Zac devia estar e depois olharam à procura de Hayden vendo que ela se tinha dirigido lentamente para o castelo.

Aquele resto de ano ia ser o mais difícil de todos.


	29. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXIII**

_Mary Jane mais uma vez deixou a comida no prato, olhando para tudo sentindo vontade de vomitar._

- Mary Jane, tens de comer alguma coisa! – disse Pansy mostrando-se preocupada com a amiga, pois havia já mais de duas semanas que ela não comia nada como devia ser, saltando imensas refeições

- Não estou com fome... – disse M.J. levantando-se – vou dar uma volta...

_Pansy ficou a ver a amiga sair do salão e suspirou. Ela andava estranha. Desaparecia durante a noite, atrasava-se para as aulas, faltava a outras, estava a começar a ficar cada vez mais pálida, indo aos poucos perdendo aquela beleza que ela tinha... mas o olhar era o que mais magoava Pansy, pois era triste e vazio sem o brilho alegre e que parecia esconder segredos de antes M.J. tinha. Além de serem agora poucas as vezes em que ela sorria. Pansy tinha notado que às vezes ela entrava nas aulas com um pequeno sorriso, mas não durava muito. Na realidade parecia que depois da morte do Draco, a Mary Jane ia morrendo aos poucos._

_M.J. caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores do castelo, sem dar importância para onde se dirigia ou quem passava por ela, pensando unicamente que não podia continuar mais com aquela dúvida... ela tinha de procurar um médico e quanto mais depressa isso acontecesse melhor, mas ela tinha de falar com Dumbledor para lhe pedir autorização, pois uma coisa era faltar às aulas da manhã ou da tarde, e outra era faltar o dia inteiro e talvez parte da noite, além de que as visitas a Hogsmeade tinham sido canceladas depois da morte de Draco._

_Ela sentiu o seu coração pesado e as lágrimas nos olhos mas fechou-os rapidamente. Não iria derramar mais lágrima nenhuma, tinha de continuar em frente, tinha de ser capaz de o fazer por ele..._

_Ela virou para um corredor e depois de tocar numa estátua passou por uma passagem secreta que ia ter directamente ao gabinete de Dumbledor. Ao chegar lá viu que este se encontrava vazio, a não ser por Flawkes que a olhou e piou cumprimentando-a._

- Olá Flawkes! Preciso de falar com o Professor... – disse M.J.

_A fénix levantou voo e M.J. seguiu-a entrando numa sala pequena mas aconchegante, que tinha várias janelas, e uma delas estava aberta dando para uma varanda onde se encontrava Dumbledor._

_Este virou-se para ela e sorriu-lhe, sem se mostrar surpreso por ali a encontrar._

- Mary Jane... – cumprimentou Dumbledor

- Professor... – cumprimentou também M.J. avançando para o seu lado e ficando maravilhada com aquela vista – é linda a vista...

- É verdade, mas acho que não vieste falar disso...

- Vinha-lhe pedir autorização para visitar um médico muggle...

- Porquê?

- Não tenho andado a sentir-me bem, e tenho medo que se contactar um medibruxo qualquer notícia sobre o que eu possa ter se espalhe pelas revistas e jornais.

- Compreendo... Terás então a autorização logo à noite que te dispensa das aulas amanhã – disse ele

- Obrigada Professor...

- Mas terás de levar um acompanhante...

- Pode ser um aluno? – perguntou M.J. depois de fazer uma careta

- Sim!

- Zac McKenzie

_Dumbledor olhou-a com olhos brilhantes e inteligentes por cima dos óculos de meia-lua durante alguns momentos mas assentiu, e M.J. despediu-se dele e caminhou para fora do gabinete, notando que ia chegar atrasada à aula de DCAT's e por muito que não lhe apetecesse aturar Snape, tinha de ir pois tinha que treinar a irmã, que se recusava a treinar para ter controlo sobre os seus poderes... poderes esses que tinham matado Draco._

- Menina Mary Jane, está atrasada 5 minutos, por isso serão menos 5 pontos para os Slyntherin – disse Snape depois de lhe abrir a porta e permitir que ela entrasse

_Todos ficaram espantados ao verem que M.J. não dizia nada, simplesmente assentia e se sentava nas últimas carteiras da aula, em vez de se sentar ao pé do grupo habitual agora sem a presença de Draco Malfoy._

_Snape também estranhou aquele comportamento mas não disse nada e continuou a explicar a matéria, enquanto M.J. passava para um pergaminho tudo o que estava no quadro preto, sem participar na aula. Hayden olhava de vez enquanto para ela mas não fazia nenhuma tentativa para falar com a irmã, era algo que já não valia a pena fazer, depois de esta a ter começado a ignorar, logo a seguir à morte de Draco._

- Agora vão juntar-se em grupos de dois e treinar o feitiço de ataque e de protecção – disse Snape

_Os alunos levantaram-se arrumando as suas coisas enquanto as mesas desapareciam. M.J. viu que a irmã ia fazer par com Zac contrariada e então fez um gesto a Pansy para a seguir._

- Zac importas-te antes de fazer par com a Pansy? – perguntou M.J. pondo-lhe uma mão sobre o braço esquerdo

- Como queiras...

- Depois tenho de falar contigo... – disse M.J. recebendo um aceno de cabeça dele e vendo-o partir para a outra ponta da sala com Pansy, depois olhou para Hayden – Está na hora de vermos de que material és realmente feita. Ataca-me como quiseres e com o que quiseres...tenta acertar-me se conseguires!

- Não vou fazer nada disso M.J.! – disse Hayden ficando pálida

- Não percebes-te? Não te estou a pedir, ESTOU A MANDAR!! – disse M.J. chamando a atenção dos alunos mais próximos, e mexendo uma mão fazendo com que Hayden voe contra uma parede – Por ignorares os teus poderes é que aconteceu o que aconteceu, não permitirei que os ignores de novo e aconteça uma catástrofe. ATACA-ME!

_Hayden levantou-se e começou a atacar M.J. que se defendia com rapidez, chegando a desviar-se de alguns feitiços, e obrigando a irmã a concentrar-se mais, atacando e protegendo-se ao mesmo tempo._

- Está atenta Hayden! – disse M.J. – Concentra-te no que te rodeia e tira partido disso!

_Todos foram parando aos poucos de treinar e observavam antes as irmãs, em que Hayden parecia estar a ter cuidado e M.J. parecia querer mata-la._

_Hayden não fez nenhum movimento e pensou num feitiço acabando por quase acertar M.J. que se protegeu._

- Pensei que servisses para mais alguma coisa além de enfeitar o mundo, mas parece que me enganei – disse M.J. friamente – Não mereces o dom que tens!

_E então todos os alunos só viram Hayden voar alguns metros e ir contra uns armários acabando por desmaiar, enquanto M.J. pegava nas suas coisas e saía da sala de aula._

- Levem a Hayden para a enfermaria e estão todos dispensados! – disse Snape

_Todos os alunos o olharam espantados, mas não esperaram para fazer aquilo que ele dizia uma segunda vez, não fosse ele mudar de ideias._

- Mas o que se passa com a M.J.? – perguntava indignado Harry

- Sabes bem como ela mudou desde que o Draco morreu... – disse Hermione

- Mas isso não é desculpa para tentar matar a Hayden! – disse Ron

- Ela não está a tentar mata-la... – disse Zac – vocês sabem que a Hayden tem certos poderes e se ela não os aprender a controlar e a usar correctamente o resultado foi aquele que vocês viram, e é isso que a M.J. está a tentar que não aconteça, tentando treinar a irmã...

- Não me parece nada um treino... – disse Harry

- A Mary Jane tem andado muito em baixo – disse Pansy por trás deles – além de não se andar a alimentar como deve ser, mas ela seria incapaz de fazer mal à irmã...

_Eles calaram-se e continuaram o caminho indo até à enfermaria para verem Hayden, já que a aula de Snape tinha acabado e Transfiguração só fosse dali a meia-hora._

_M.J. estava à porta da enfermaria a espreitar lá para dentro. Ela não queria ser tão dura com a irmã mas parecia que só assim ela entendia, então tinha de se habilitar, no entanto ela também estava à espera de Zac, pois sabia que ele ia ver a irmã. _

_M.J. suspirou e tentou controlar o enjoo. O cheiro da enfermaria estava a dar-lhe cabo da cabeça...e do estômago._

_Zac viu M.J. encostada à parede com olhos fechados e pálida, assim como os outros que se aproximaram rapidamente dela._

- Mary Jane! – disse Zac

- Eu disse-te para comeres! – disse Pansy

- Isto não é nada... – sussurrou fracamente M.J.

- Estás demasiado pálida para estares bem! – disse Harry

- Eu estou bem! – disse M.J. abrindo os olhos e endireitando-se a custo – posso falar agora contigo num instante Zac?

- Claro... – disse ele, e os dois afastaram-se um bocado do grupo – o que se passa?

- Amanhã tens de ir comigo ao médico...

- Mas estás perto da enfermaria...

- Eu não sei o que tenho Zac, e começo a ter desconfianças, e se for o mais certo, não quero que ninguém em toda a comunidade bruxa tenha conhecimento, percebes?

- Vais então a hospital muggle?

- Exactamente...Já falei com o Dumbledor e ele dá-nos autorização, daqui a pouco recebes a coruja com todas as informações assim como eu.

- Mas o que tens? – perguntou Zac preocupado e agarrando-lhe um braço – estás mais magra...não te tens alimentado?

- É claro que me tenho alimentado, agora deixa-me ir...

- Não vais ver a tua irmã? – perguntou ele, quando ela já estava um pouco afastada

- Não...isto vai ficar mais sério do que devia Zac, e se eu quero que funcione tenho de agir assim

- Só estás a fazer asneira...

_M.J. encolheu os ombros. Ela importava-se com o que fazia à irmã mas havia coisas que tinham de ser sacrificadas e aquela era uma delas._

-

_As ruas de Londres estavam apinhadas de gente, mas pela primeira vez em semanas, M.J. sentia-se normal e descontraída assim como Zac, que estava ao seu lado. Ele olhava-a de vez enquanto para se certificar de ela estava realmente bem, pois o tom pálido da pele dela e aquelas olheiras não eram muito normais._

_M.J. parou em frente a um edifício totalmente branco com janelas em azul-escuro, e onde estavam algumas placas, ela olhou para elas e depois entrou no edifício, Zac seguiu-a, depois de também olhar as placas e de ter reconhecido o nome do médico._

_Tinha sido o mesmo que segundo a Mãe lhe tinha assistido ao parto, mas ele não era bruxo?_

_Eles entraram num elevador e subiram até ao piso 5, entrando depois numa porta que estava aberta e onde se viam algumas pessoas. M.J. aproximou-se da secretária._

- Bom-dia! Tenho consulta marcada para o Doutor Cullen. – disse M.J.

- Chegou mesmo a tempo! – disse a secretária sorrindo – dentro de 10 minutos será atendida.

- Obrigada! – disse ela assinando depois um papel e virando-se para Zac – podes entrar comigo?

- Posso – disse Zac sorrindo tranquilizador, pois via que ela estava nervosa e agarrou-lhe numa mão, nesse momento o médico chamou-a e os dois dirigiram-se a ele

- Entrem, entrem! – disse o médico que era um homem de 30 e poucos anos, cabelo loiro acastanhado, olhos dourados, vestido com uma camisa azul clara, e umas calças de fato cinzentas, trazendo por cima a bata branca.

- Então diz-me o que se passa M.J. – disse Cullen

- Não me tenho andado a sentir muito bem, e tenho a menstruação atrasada... quero fazer o teste... – disse de uma só tirada M.J., surpreendendo Zac que depois daquilo arregalou os olhos de choque.

- Muito bem... Vais então dar um bocadinho de sangue e depois do almoço apareces ok? – perguntou Cullen

_M.J. assentiu e seguiu-o para uma sala onde lhe tiraram o sangue para fazerem o teste, e depois foi-se embora com Zac._

- Achas que podes estar...

- Aqui não, Zac! Mas sim acho... – disse M.J. olhando para algumas montras

- É do Draco?

- Quem me dera...

- Então de qu-...Não...tu...

- Sim... Ele consolou-me sem me pedir nada, eu é que quis... – disse M.J. olhando nos olhos de Zac com algumas lágrimas – por favor não me julgues Zac!

- Seria incapaz de o fazer M.J., mas fiquei surpreso, porque tu dizias...

- Eu sei o que dizia, porque achas que estou como estou?

- Foi planeado?

- Nem pensar! – disse M.J. – Mas se tiver, não estou muito preocupada...ele não será igual ao pai. Prometo-te!

_Zac assentiu e os dois continuaram a ver as lojas, comprando algumas coisas, e depois foram almoçar num restaurante muggle. Quantas menos pessoas soubessem que eles não estavam em Hogwarts melhor ainda._

_A hora de almoço passou rápida e com facilidade, já que a conversa fluía com naturalidade. Quando saíram do restaurante, M.J. deu a mão a Zac e apertou-a com nervosismo._

- Calma, ruiva! Vai dar tudo certo! – disse ele sorrindo

- Assim o espero! – disse M.J. com um sorriso fraco e pensando no que iria fazer quando soubesse se as suas suspeitas tinham ou não fundamento.

_Eles entraram no consultório e foram levados até o gabinete do médico que assim que os viu entrar abriu um enorme sorriso._

- O que vão querer? Menino ou Menina?

-

_A noite acabava de chegar a Hogwarts quando M.J. e Zac chegaram em silêncio, e mal tinham dado um passo para o Salão Grande, quando apareceu Snape. _

- O Dumbledor quer falar com vocês.

_Eles seguiram Snape até ao gabinete do professor que assim que os viu entrar encarou logo M.J.._

- Professor obrigada por me ter deixado sair da escola, e devo também já pedir-lhe que me deixe sair e dispense da Ordem de Fénix como espiã ou outra coisa qualquer, e me deixe fazer os exames finais quando a altura chegar, pois daqui a dois meses abandonarei a escola. – disse M.J.

- Então o verídico do médico foi? – perguntou Dumbledor

- Gravidez, e o filho não é do Draco... – disse Mary Jane com toda a calma que ainda possuía e também com desafio.

- Suponho que será então do Tom… - disse Dumbledor

_Mary Jane assentiu sem deixar de o olhar, até que Zac pigarreou._

- Se a M.J. vai ser dispensada, eu pedia para que acontecesse o mesmo comigo, Professor. – disse Zac

- Lamento Zac, mas não te posso dispensar agora. – disse Dumbledor – ainda queremos saber algumas coisas sobre Basilisk Hall, e tu terás de nos ajudar, no entanto assim que a M.J. sair de Hogwarts, tu sairás da Ordem.

- Obrigado Professor! – disse Zac olhando depois para M.J. sorrindo-lhe levemente

- Mas não deixarás de ter uma missão mais importante que começa a partir de agora… - disse Dumbledor observando os dois adolescentes por cima dos óculos de meia-lua – irás certificar-te que a Mary Jane se alimenta como deve ser e que descansa também…

- Eu não sou de Slytherin para saber isso… - disse Zac – como quer que eu saiba que ela está a dormir?

- Lá terás os teus recursos, McKenzie. – disse Snape olhando-o com neutralidade

- Era só o que me faltava agora… - resmungou Zac cruzando os braços sobre o peito – agora tenho de cuidar de duas Bulstrode, que ainda por cima são irmãs e são dois furacões!

- Estás a queixar-te do quê, Zac? – perguntou M.J. olhando-o de lado

- Nada, nada… - disse ele olhando-a também de lado

- Chamei-vos também aqui ao gabinete, não só para saber o diagnóstico do médico, mas também porque fui informado que a Mary Jane, quase que ia morto a sua irmã… - disse Dumbledor olhando com seriedade para M.J. que simplesmente olhou amuada para Snape

- Eu não estava a tentar mata-la, estava a tentar treina-la, estava a fazer com que ela reagisse a algo sem ajuda da varinha, mas parece que ela está empenhada em fingir que não tem dons. – disse M.J.

- Isso é algo que só a ela diz respeito – disse Dumbledor

- E exactamente por isso é que o Draco Malfoy morreu! – disse Mary Jane levantando-se da sua cadeira abruptamente – Eu posso perdoar a minha irmã devido à morte do Draco, mas não me peça para perdoa-la se outra morte se der, só porque ela não teve controlo sobre si.

- Por favor Mary Jane, senta-te! – pediu ordenando Dumbledor

- Desculpe professor mas estou com fome e cansada. Com licença… - e dizendo aquilo virou costas aos três homens e desapareceu na passagem da estátua de Fénix

- Como ela é teimosa… - disse Dumbledor suspirando, fazendo com que Zac o olhasse com espanto – é a verdade Zac, ela é tal e qual o pai…

- A mãe também tinha a sua dose de teimosia… - disse Snape

- Sim… - concordou Dumbledor

- Ou seja, as Bulstrodes tem a teimosia toda que existe nos Black e nos Potter! – disse Zac sorrindo – se não precisa de mais nada professor eu ia também comer alguma coisa…

- Só te peço que andes de olho na Mary Jane. – disse Dumbledor

_Zac assentiu e saiu do escritório pelo mesmo caminho que Mary Jane, dirigindo-se directamente para a cozinha. _

**-**

_Os dois meses tinham passado a correr, e todos os professores já estavam avisados da condição de Mary Jane, por isso sabiam que na próxima visita a Hogsmeade ela não iria regressar._

_Mary Jane estava a arrumar uma pequena mala, com alguns dos seus pertences, enquanto uma outra já estava encolhida e dentro da mala também, quando Pansy entrou vestida normalmente._

- Pronta para irmos até Hogsmeade e nos divertirmos?

- Mais preparada era impossível, deixa-me só acabar de arrumar aqui isto… - disse ela metendo na mala um lenço e fechando-a depois, para olhar à volta

_Não ia levar os uniformes da escola. Não iria adiantar leva-los para onde ela ia, portanto agora sim tinha tudo pronto. Dirigiu-se à secretária que estava num canto e tirou de lá, uma carta._

- Podes ir andando Pansy? Queria ir num instante ao escritório do Dumbledor. – perguntou Mary Jane

- Ok… estou à tua espera lá em baixo!

_Pansy saiu do quarto achando a atitude de M.J. estranha. Ela parecia estar a fazer as malas ou algo do género, e o olhar dela, parecia que se estava a despedir. Ela franziu o sobrolho. Será que ela ia abandonar a escola, agora que Draco estava morto?_

_Mary Jane esperou uns momentos, para depois pegar no seu casaco e na sua mala e sair do quarto e da torre olhando aquilo tudo, pelo que iria ser a última vez._

_Ela dirigiu-se para um corredor, tocando numa pedra e abrindo uma passagem, que ia dar à torre de Grynffidor. Entrou lá discretamente e viu que não estava ninguém na sala, então começou a subir as escadas atenta às vozes. Ela sabia que pelas horas a irmã já estava em Hogsmeade, portanto ia ser fácil. _

_Ela aproximou-se do quarto e pôs-se à escuta, parecia que estava vazio, abriu a porta e comprovou que assim era. Aproximou-se da cama da irmã e poisou lá uma carta. Sentiu as lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos mas respirou fundo e nada disso aconteceu. Virou-se e saiu do quarto tão atenta e silenciosamente como tinha entrado. _

_Dirigiu-se para a entrada, e viu que Pansy, Blaise, Luna e Zac estavam lá a conversar._

- Então vamos? – perguntou ela sorrindo-lhes e olhando mais insistentemente para Zac dando-lhe a entender que depois queria falar com ele

- Já não era sem tempo, ruiva! – disse Blaise sorrindo

- Desculpe, sua alteza pela demora – disse Mary Jane sorrindo com ironia para Blaise, arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada

- Estás desculpada!

- Ok…se já se deixaram de criancices podemos ir andando? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo-lhes

_Eles assentiram e encaminharam-se para a única carruagem que ali estava, chegando pouco depois a Hogsmeade a falarem alegremente._

_Blaise, Luna e Pansy foram os primeiros a sair, sendo seguidos de Zac que ajudou Mary Jane a sair da carruagem, e que se apoiou depois no braço dele._

- Aonde é que vamos? – perguntou ela

- Loja de Doces e depois Três vassouras! – disse Blaise

- Eu dispenso a loja de doces, fico cá fora à vossa espera – disse Mary Jane com uma careta

- UAU! – disse Luna olhando séria para M.J. – Tu nunca recusas-te um doce!

- Ainda ontem comi uns quantos e fiquei um pouco agoniada… - disse M.J. sorrindo

_Luna pareceu acreditar, assim como Blaise e Pansy, se bem que estes últimos a olhassem mais atentamente. Quando eles começaram a andar, M.J. fez com que Zac ficasse um pouco mais para trás._

- Vou-me embora hoje… - disse ela baixinho

- Hoje? Já passou assim tanto tempo?

- Já não notas a minha barriga? – perguntou ela evidenciando-a um pouco com vaidade. Nunca imaginaria que iria gostar tanto de sentir um filho de Tom dentro de si, mas a verdade é que depois do choque de saber que estava grávida, ela tinha começado a amar aquele bebé - além disso está na hora de o Tom saber o que se passa.

- Ele tem andado feito louco à espera de noticias tuas, e tem me também enlouquecido a mim! – resmungou Zac

- Desculpa Zac! – disse ela sorrindo – deixei uma carta à Hayden, mas não lhe contei porque me fui embora, e espero que também não o faças. Estou a contar também que concordes com tudo o que lá está. Ela irá com certeza mostrar-te a carta.

- Isso significa problemas para mim?

- Não…acho eu! – disse ela pensativa e olhando para a frente, vendo adolescentes passarem por eles alegremente conversando – quando vocês entrarem na loja eu vou dirigir-me à cabeça de javali e vou para Basilisk Hall, se as coisas lá não correrem bem, partirei para a Itália.

- Vais por via Flu?

- Infelizmente! Mas só vou por esse meio para BH e depois para sair de lá, caso as coisas se compliquem… – disse ela resmungando e olhando-o depois com sinceridade nos olhos – obrigada Zac…vais ver-me depois?

- Podes apostar nisso! – disse ele sorrindo – Adeus Mary Jane! Até daqui a pouco.

_Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e afastou-se dela falando com as outras três pessoas animadamente distraindo-as. Viu-os a entrarem na loja, e acenou-lhes sorrindo. Quando os viu distraídos dirigiu-se com cuidado para o Cabeça de Javali, tendo o cuidado de não ser vista. _

_Ela entrou e dirigiu-se ao balcão._

**-**

_Mary Jane utilizou o pó Flu, uma vez que aparatar estava fora de questão e aterrou exactamente no escritório de Tom, onde ele tinha estado até ao momento de volta de uns papéis._

_Ele tinha levantado o olhar sobressaltado pegando na sua varinha, pronto a defender-se, quando viu que era unicamente Mary Jane. Mas o que estava ela ali a fazer?_

- Reparo – disse ele apontando a sua varinha às roupas dela, que não passava de umas calças de ganga um pouco largas com uns ténis, uma camisa de magas largas com decote em barco, e uma capa de meia estação. Tudo aquilo era de cor preta. O cabelo estava solto.

- O que fazes aqui? – perguntou ele curioso, obrigando-se a permanecer no mesmo sitio apesar de estar ansioso por a abraçar

- Tenho de falar contigo sobre algo que é urgente… - disse ela caminhando até a mesa dele nervosa e contornando-a depois para se sentar no colo dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse incrédula

- Estás bem? Estás doente? O que se passa? – perguntou ele aflito, mas ficando depois sério e utilizando uma voz fria – espero bem que isto não seja uma armação!

- Não é Tom garanto-te, mas tenho de te perguntar algo…

_Tom olhou-a curioso, mas passou os braços pela cintura dela e depois deixou-se relaxar na cadeira arrastando-a com ele e esperando._

- Se por um acaso tu soubesses que tens um filho algures, como reagirias?

_Tom ficou logo rígido sobre a cadeira, e fez com que ela se levantasse para ele se levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro preocupado._

- A que propósito vem agora essa pergunta? – perguntou ele olhando-a sem saber como reagir, e vendo que ela estava pálida, e magra devido a não comer encondições porque…a comida a enjoava? Ela vomitava de manhã aquilo que não tinha no estômago? Ele olhou-a com mais atenção e fez contas – Mary…tu…tu estás…gr-grávida?

_Mary Jane levantou-se da cadeira e deu dois passos na direcção dele._

- Estou, e não é do Draco, Tom… é teu! – disse ela sorrindo levemente

- Não pode ser meu! – disse Tom de repente – nós tomámos cuidado!

- Parece que não foi o suficiente… o que se passa Tom?

- Eu não quero esse bebé… vais ter de o tirar! – disse ele decidido

- Não posso Tom! O tempo de interromper a gravidez já passou, e mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido, eu ia querer este filho! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos mas recusando-se a derrama-las – mas já percebi que não passei de um corpo para ti! Pois muito bem, não precisas de te preocupar, eu e o MEU filho vamos desaparecer para sempre da tua vida!

_Ela virou costas saindo rapidamente do escritório, deixando um Tom sem reacção para trás. _

_A Mary Jane estava grávida? Dele? E não se importava? Se ela não se importava então porque ele iria fazer o mesmo?_

_Ele sorriu e saiu atrás de Mary Jane vendo que ela entrava no quarto dela. Quando abriu a porta suavemente ouviu-a a resmungar._

- Se ele não queria o bebé bastava ter dito, não obrigada, mas agora matar o bebé? Ele é realmente um monstro… - e dizendo aquilo começou a chorar

_Tom não aguentou vê-la assim e entrou no quarto dirigindo-se a ela suavemente e abraçando-a por trás fortemente contra o seu corpo._

- Desculpa Mary! Apanhaste-me distraído, era algo que não esperava, mas estou orgulhoso e contente com a noticia – disse junto do pescoço dela

_Ela virou-se para ele olhando-o nos olhos._

- Estás mesmo? – perguntou ela, recendo um aceno positivo de cabeça – Tive medo de te contar Tom, quando agiste daquela maneira fiquei destroçada…

- Eu fiquei sem saber como agir, não era algo que eu esperasse… eu não quero que o meu filho se decepcione comigo ou siga as minhas pegadas…

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça Tom. Vou fazer com que ele se orgulhe de ti, e siga um caminho que te recusas-te a seguir! – disse M.J. com decisão

- Obrigado! – disse ele escondendo a cara no pescoço dela durante alguns minutos até que se afastou preocupado – já foste ao médico? Está tudo bem? Tens te alimentado, descansado como deve ser?

- Estou óptima Tom! – disse M.J. sorrindo-lhe e depois pegando nas mãos dele meteu-as sobre a sua barriga – aqui dentro está aquilo que sentimos um pelo outro. E garanto-te que da minha parte são tudo coisas boas!

- Das minhas também!

_Eles sorriram um para o outro, olhando-se nos olhos. Não precisavam de palavras. Tom amava-a e isso chegava-lhe. Mary Jane sentia carinho por ele e isso chegava-lhe. Podiam não amar-se como devia ser esperado de um casal que está à espera de um filho, mas ao menos compreendiam-se e tinham amizade um pelo outro._

-

_Hayden entrou na sala comunal dos Gryffindor acompanhada de Harry e Ginny, mas foi logo bombardeada pelo Ron e a Hermione._

- Hayden ainda bem que chegas-te! – disse Hermione séria

- O que se passa? – perguntou ela preocupada

- A Hermione foi buscar os trabalhos de casa e encontrou sobre a tua cama, um envelope dirigido a ti… - disse Ron

- Um envelope? – perguntou incrédula Hayden

- E pela letra é da Mary Jane… - disse Hermione

_Hayden não esperou duas vezes, afastou-os da sua frente e subiu as escadas, entrando no dormitório. Atrás dela vinham Ginny e Hermione, enquanto os rapazes ficavam na sala ansiosos por saberem o que se passava._

_Hayden viu um envelope vermelho escuro sobre a cama com rapidez e tirou o pergaminho de lá de dentro._

"_**Querida Hayden:**_

_**Da janela do quarto do Draco, consigo ver a noite escura, mas estrelada, parecendo um belo manto mágico e único…**_

_**Lembras-te quando saiamos de casa às escondidas e corríamos pelos campos de noite e subíamos montes até encontrarmos um que fosse perfeito para podermos ver a noite estrelada e a lua cheia a iluminar a natureza com suavidade?**_

_**Tenho saudades desse tempo… porque tivemos de seguir a minha ideia e sairmos de lá? Talvez agora isto não nos tivesse acontecido e continuávamos com as nossas zangas… mas acho que mesmo que soubesse o que vinha no futuro, teria repetido tudo de novo.**_

_**Hayden, és uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim e lamento imenso o que esta carta te vai fazer…**_

_**Quando a leres muito provavelmente estarei longe de Hogwarts e longe de ti, não porque seja o que eu quero mas sim por necessidades do destino.**_

_**A morte do Draco, fez com que o meu coração se tornasse frágil, e eu experimentasse um ódio muito grande por alguém que amo verdadeiramente e por quem seria capaz de dar a vida, por isso me afastei de ti. Mas afasto-me agora porque é o melhor para todos…**_

_**Dá um enorme beijo a todos, e diz-lhes que mesmo estando longe vou estar de olho em todos, e sim também vou estar de olho em ti…**_

_**Perdoa o Zac, Hayden, porque eu já te perdoei a ti…**_

_**Amo-te muito…**_

_**Com carinho:**_

_**Mary Jane Potter Bulstrode"**_

_Hayden sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela cara e caírem na carta. Ginny e Hermione aproximaram-se dela e abraçaram-na, lendo também a carta de M.J. e ficando chocadas com o seu conteúdo._


	30. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

_Eram meados de Junho. Hogwarts tinha tido a cerimónia de graduação à menos de duas semanas e desde aí que Hayden não tinha visto mais ninguém a não ser Harry com quem estava todos os dias. _

_Era agora um fim de tarde chuvoso em Godric Hallow. Todas as luzes dentro da casa de Hayden estavam apagadas e esta estava sentada a olhar pelo vidro da porta que dava para o jardim, a observar a chuva a cair na relva e na piscina. O seu longo cabelo negro preso num forte rabo-de-cavalo deixando revelar a cara em forma de coração maquilhada em tons de preto com gloss dourado. Tinha apenas um top preto pequeno com uns shorts vermelhos. _

_Num poleiro, ao pé da janela, encontrava-se Life, a observar tristemente Hayden._

-_"Nunca te vi tão calada…" _– transmitiu-lhe Life

_-"Nunca me senti tão sem forças para falar…" _– respondeu Hayden

-_"Deves reagir, lutar…amanhã vais enfrentar um grande perigo Hayden."_

Hayden cruzou as pernas à chinesa e fechou os olhos.

-_"Tenho medo!" _– constatou Hayden num suspiro

-_"A coragem não é a ausência do medo. Se não tivesses medo eras bem burra, afinal trata-se de Lord Voldemort!"_

-_"O Tom Riddle, não me mete medo. Tenho medo pela minha irmã, não sei de nada dela à quase quatro meses."_

-_"Pensei que se odiassem!"_

-_"Ela é capaz de me odiar, esse sim é o meu grande medo Life."_

-_"Não estás preocupada com as acções de Tom perante a Mary?"_

-_"O Tom era incapaz de por um dedo em cima da M.J. para a magoar. Conheço a 'relação' deles a esse ponto. Por muito que aquele monstra tenha destruído a nossa família ele…ama-a. Por incrível que pareça."_

_-"E a M.J. corresponde o sentimento?"_

-_"Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não."_

_Life e Hayden, permaneceram as duas caladas até um movimento exasperado das asas de Life._

-_"Companhia."_

_Hayden pegou na varinha ao seu lado e deu um pulo para a frente virando-se para trás soltando faíscas vermelhas pela ponta da varinha. As pupilas dilataram e os músculos tornaram-se tensos. Recuou até bater na porta de vidro. Sempre de varinha erguida a apontar para o intruso da casa dela._

- Não te quero magoar Hayden. – constatou numa voz magoada Zac

- Também, mais do que aquilo que já magoaste era impossível. – disse Hayden num tom frio e violento

- Podemos falar? Desde a graduação que não te vejo.

- Também não me procuraste.

- Querias que eu te procurasse?

- Não disse tal coisa…McKenzie. Estive sempre aqui, mas pelos vistos tu é que tens andado desaparecido. Mal aparecias em Hogwarts depois dos exames.

- Baixa a varinha.

- Não. – disse Hayden firmemente

- Desarmo-te!

- Tenta. – desafiou Hayden com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios

_Zac respirou fundo e não tirou a varinha, permanecendo calado no seu sítio. Hayden olhou-o de cima abaixo e perguntou-se interiormente, como é que não tinha notado melhor no corpo do rapaz à sua frente. A t-shirt preta, justa ao tronco, fazia salientar-se os músculos dos braços e o peito largo e forte. As jeans pretas de cintura baixa davam-lhe um certo charme e rebeldia, assim como os ténis pretos com riscas brancas. No pulso o relógio que Hayden lhe tinha dado no Natal passado. O cabelo já não era lá muito claro nem comprido. Estava cortado e escuro, com gel. Os olhos esverdeados continuavam na mesma, apenas com mais dor neles. Hayden sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo ajeitando a varinha, vendo que a mão começava a suar._

-_"Hayden, ainda o amas." _– disse Life teimosamente

-_"Ele usou-me."_

-_"Rapariga teimosa. Sabes que isso não é verdade."_

-_"Resume-te ás tuas penas!"_

_Life agitou as asas teimosamente e calou-se. Zac olhou para a Fénix que o olhou descaradamente e virou o focinho para a chuva. Hayden rendeu-se e baixou a varinha, captando a atenção de Zac que por momentos pareceu sorrir._

- De que queres falar? – perguntou Hayden cruzando os braços

- Senta-te! – pediu Zac

_Hayden permaneceu quieta, que nem estátua ao pé da porta de vidro._

-_"Quando mais cedo te sentares mais cedo se recon…quero dizer, mais cedo ele se deve ir embora!" _– disse Life com gozo na frase

_Hayden fuzilou-a com os olhos mas depois voltou à postura normal e contornou o sofá, sentando-se nele olhando para Zac com impaciência. Ele calmamente se sentou na poltrona oposta e desviou o olhar._

- Não querias falar? – disse Hayden com dureza

-_"Ficavas melhor caladinha!" _– a voz de Life ressoou

-_"E tu ficavas melhor se levasses com uma almofada nas penas, não ficavas?"_

-_"Teimosa!"_

-_"Obrigada!"_

- A questão Hayden é que eu preciso de te explicar com imensos detalhes aquilo que realmente me levou a unir forças com o Tom, eu realmente fui contra a minha vontade e só tens de entender toda a verdade!

- E se eu não quiser entender?

-_"Mas tu queres!" _

-_"Ai! Queres ver que passas o dia na chuva hoje?"_

- Hayden, os meus pais foram inicialmente raptados por Devoradores vai fazer em Julho um ano. Não apanharam um arranhão porque o Tom só se quis chegar a mim e conseguiu. Eram os meus Pais, a minha única familia. E para a manter tive que me tornar um Devorador. Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas não farias a mesma coisa pela tua família?

- Provavelmente…

- Eu sei que farias Hayden. Continuando. Foi insuportável a dor que passei em Agosto, era uma agonia enorme, pareciam chamas a consumirem-me o braço e a espalharem-se pelo meu corpo. Fui várias vezes para St. Mungus porque os meus pais confundiam a minha agonia e o meu desespero com uma pneumonia de verão ou um problema qualquer de sangue. É claro que no fim de Agosto antes de entrar em Hogwarts fui chamado por Tom que parecia nervoso, excitado ou lá como é que ele estava pois eu nunca entendi bem os humores dele. Ele informou-me que iriam chegar duas pessoas da máxima importância, bem só uma, tu percebes, e que eu deveria vigiá-las de perto. Ele nunca me disse era que a loira era tão…

- Continua! – disse Hayden interrompendo o pensamento de Zac com toda a fúria

- Certo, certo. Ele soube que a M.J. ficou em Slytherin e mais feliz era impossível para um demónio como ele. A partir daí a M.J. deixou de ser um problema meu, mas sim de outros devoradores. O meu problema eras tu. Ele mandou-me vigiar-te de perto, de forma a entender o valor da tua relação com a M.J. e eu assim o fiz. Ele avisou-me logo para não levar as coisas para o campo sentimental, coisa que eu falhei redondamente. Aos poucos fui me apaixonando pela tua sensibilidade, pelo teu jeito de agir, teimosia e amor perante os outros. Era irresistível e ainda é…

- Estás a desviar-te…

- Nem por isso. Mas pronto, o tempo foi passando e as coisas complicando-se com as idas frequentes da M.J. a Basilisk Hall. O Tom percebeu que eu me tinha apaixonado e sinceramente, foram poucas as humilhações do meu falhanço, a primeira frase que lhe saiu da boca, mas logo corrigida foi 'Quem é que não se apaixona por uma Bulstrode?'. Eu estava furioso naquele momento e nem liguei. Entretanto o Tom pediu-me expressamente que…

- Espera um segundo, como era a M.J. em Basilisk Hall?

- Fazia o Tom comportar-se como uma criança e a Bella ser a Mãe deles a ralhar com eles por tudo o que era canto.

- Impressionante.

- O Tom nem parecia aquele monstro que todos o pintavam. Parecia outro perto da Mary Jane.

- Sim, sim. Continua então, o Tom pediu-te expressamente para…

-…seguir a M.J. e o Draco! Se eles tivessem algum contacto amoroso tinha de lhe reportar logo. No entanto nunca o fiz. Nunca pretendi fazer tal coisa. Mas ele teve outro devorador a fazer esse trabalho sujo por mim…

- Santiago Muñez.

- Como é que sabes?

- A Ordem falou dele numa reunião.

- Como é que tu entraste na Ordem?

- És tu que estás aqui a contar a história de vida ou sou eu?

- Certo, então no Natal recebi a noticia que ia ter uma irmã. As coisas pioraram porque eu sabia que o Tom a ia usar contra mim. Ela ainda nem tinha nascido mas já era um alvo demasiado importante e demasiado fácil. O resto…já tu sabes…

_Permaneceram os dois calados._

-_"Que raio de anfitriã és tu que nem uma bebida ofereces ao convidado."_

-_"Intruso."_

-_"Hayden Crystal, faz mas é o que te digo."_

- Queres um sumo? – perguntou Hayden relutante

- Se não me despejares em cima como nas outras vezes.

- Não foste um palerma desta vez.

- Ainda posso ser.

- Eu tenho muito sumo…

_Hayden levantou-se andando suavemente até à cozinha com Zac atrás de si numa distância razoável. Do frigorífico retirou um jarra com sumo de ananás, cheio de cubos de gelo. Pousou em cima da mesa de tampo de granito e abriu a porta do armário para retirar dois copos onde despejou o sumo de ananás para os dois. Zac aceitou o seu copo e sentou-se numa cadeira, Hayden permaneceu encostada ao balcão a mirar o gelo que tinha no copo. Suspirou e captou a atenção de Zac que parecia ansioso por um movimento. Ao invés de se dirigir a ele, Hayden voltou a abrir o frigorifico e retirou uma tablete de chocolate. Abriu a prata e retirou quatro quadradinhos e cada um deles era recheado com caramelo. Hayden estendeu a tablete a Zac que apenas retirou dois quadradinhos. Voltaram novamente às posições iniciais e ficaram eternamente em silêncio…_

-_"Vocês os dois metem-me nervos!" _– novamente Life intrometeu-se no mar de pensamentos de Hayden deixando-a aborrecida

-_"Mete-te na tua vida."_

-_"Não tenho propriamente uma."_

-_"Arranja…"_

-_"Talvez amanhã…"_

_Exasperada com Life, Hayden voltou-se para a banca e lavou o copo e as mãos que tinham resíduos de caramelo. Quando se voltou, o seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, quando viu Zac bem colado a ela, metendo os braços em volta, fazendo o mesmo processo que Hayden. Hayden colocou os braços firmemente no balcão fechando as mãos. Zac pelo contrário olhou para ela sedutoramente. _

- Estás…com medo?

- De quê? De ti? Poupa-me.

- Os teus joelhos estão a enfraquecer… - disse Zac ao ouvido dela começando a descer as mãos para a cintura dela

- Deixaa-a-a..te, de disparates.

_Hayden começou a beijar-lhe o lóbulo, e depois a face até encontrar carinhosamente os lábios dela. Ele colocou as mãos delicadamente no rosto dela e começou a beijar mais possessivamente, a sua língua pedia entrada e Hayden que ainda tentava resistir com todas as suas forças, permitiu. O gosto do chocolate e do caramelo foi partilhado, Hayden tremia como varas verdes ao toque das mãos e dos lábios dele. A sua mente estava em alerta vermelho mas o corpo não respondia. Até que o seu corpo deu um pequeno choque eléctrico quando as mãos de Zac deslizaram para dentro do top. Ela separou-se abruptamente e os dois respiraram arduamente._

- Isto é errado. – disse Hayden afastando Zac de si. – Por favor vai-te embora.

_Hayden saiu às pressas da cozinha, correndo escadas acima para o seu quarto. Zac caminhou um pouco zonzo para a sala._

-_"Não sei porque é que a deixaste ir embora totó!" _– transmitiu Life a Zac

_Este, não estando habituado a ter uma Fénix a falar-lhe dentro da sua cabeça deu um pequeno pulo._

-_"Não a quero prender contra a sua vontade_." – disse-lhe abrindo uma gaveta ao acaso do armário

-_"Se calhar ela quer que tu a prendas contra a sua vontade."_

_Zac olhou desconfiadamente para os olhos brilhantes da Fénix. Mas depois ao mexer dentro da gaveta sentiu uma certa pontada no dedo, como se tivesse acabado de se cortar. Quando tirou a mão de dentro, da ponta do dedo escorria um certo sangue, Zac ignorou tirando de dentro da gaveta o responsável. Era uma fotografia, com o vidro da moldura estilhaçado. A fotografia era dele e de Hayden, na festa de ano novo. Ele atirou a moldura para dentro da gaveta e fechou-a._

-_"Estás a desperdiçar tempo Zachary, amanha um de vocês pode não voltar a entrar nesta casa."_

_Zac olhou assustado para a Fénix. O terror de perder Hayden apoderou-se dos seus olhos fazendo o seu cérebro entrar em choque emocional. Talvez aquela fosse a ultima noite de eles os dois vivos, e sobre o mesmo tecto. Não suportava a ideia de morrer, e deixar as coisas pouco esclarecidas com Hayden. Silenciosamente subiu as escadas duas a duas e parou na porta de Hayden. Uma suave música tocava em fundo, Clair de Lune. A porta estava encostada por isso ele abriu-a sem dar nas vistas e fechou-a, ouvindo-se um pequeno click. Hayden que estava à janela deu um pulo._

- Eu mandei-te sair daqui! – ela disse dirigindo-se furiosamente para a porta mas sendo arrastada por Zac até à cómoda

_Os dois ficaram frente a frente. Hayden estava encurralada. Atrás dela a cómoda e à frente Zac._

- Eu não me vou embora, e ponto final, paragrafo.

_Hayden ia alcançar a varinha, mas suavemente Zac alcançou-a e tirou-lha da mão. A Varinha de Hayden juntou-se à de Zac, e ele atirou as duas varinhas para um canto do quarto._

- Não há nada que se meta entre nós agora. – ele sussurrou-lhe

- Os teus erros.

- Nem isso, só os teus patéticos medos é que se metem entre nós. Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que continuo a ser eu?

- Teria sido mais fácil se me tivesses contado a verdade desde o inicio.

- Hm, e tu terias agido da mesma forma? Hayden, eu conheço-te e sei que és como o Harry, odeias e nunca te aproximarias de um Devorador, fosse sonserino fosse grifinório, amasses ou odiasses. Eu apaixonei-me por ti e as coisas foram ficando difíceis. Muito difíceis. Tu não compreendes o sentimento de perigo constante em que eu vivo.

- Tu eras diferente, colaboras com a Ordem.

- Mesmo assim.

_Zac sacudiu a cabeça pousando-a no ombro de Hayden._

- Não preciso do perdão da Ordem, não preciso do perdão de Gryffindor ou da comunidade feiticeira, preciso do teu. Eu só quero que me perdoes…amanhã posso morrer e…não me interrompas por favor, preciso de dizer o resto. Eu posso morrer amanhã ou na pior das hipóteses posso ir parar a Azkaban, mas tudo vai ser pior se eu não souber que me perdoas.

_Hayden fechou os olhos e conseguiu respirar fundo. As mãos delas deslizaram para os braços de Zac, abraçando-o. Colocou a sua cabeça no pescoço dele e ambos deixaram-se estar assim._

**Flashback**

_A graduação tinha acabado de acontecer. Todos os alunos tinham saído da festa e dirigiam-se para a última noite nos seus quartos. Hayden vestia o seu vestido azul-escuro até aos joelhos, de alças finas. Tinha sapatos de salto alto pretos e o seu cabelo negro ondulado em cascata pelas costas. O rosto estava com uma expressão concretizada mas também cansada. Ia a entrar dentro da sala comum dos Gryffindor quando encontrou Blaise sentado ao pé do retrato da Dama Gorda._

_- Blaise! Não deverias estar a curtir o resto da tua noite com a Luna? – disse maliciosamente Hayden_

_- Bem, eu vou continuar a curtir a minha noite, mas precisava de falar contigo primeiro, tenho uma certa urgência._

_- Algo errado?_

_- Bem, nada que tenha a ver com a luta que se vai desenvolver dentro de pouco tempo, mas sim com o depois._

_- Explica-te!_

_- Bem, daqui a algum tempo, vou embarcar numa tour mundial. Viajar pelo mundo, expandir a minha carreira, fazer novos contacto, conhecer novos horizontes e ter uma oportunidade de esquecer estes problemas todos. Estava a pensar se querias vir comigo nesta tour…é mais ou menos um ano, 30 países, uma renovação do contrato com a editora e vários outros planos…não achas que precisas um time-out desta confusão toda?_

_Hayden ficou um pouco pensativa e depois sentou-se ao pé de Blaise. Respirou fundo e olhou para o tecto com certa relutância. Talvez Blaise tivesse razão e sair de Londres para conhecer o mundo não fosse má ideia e talvez viesse a dar uma nova perspectiva da vida que ela conhecia. Novos países, novas culturas, uma nova esperança._

_- Mas e a guerra? Não vamos deixar todos na mão agora Blaise. Isto e de extrema importância!_

_- Hayden nos só vamos depois da guerra. Garanto-te…não te preocupes com isso…_

_- Eu não sei se consigo deixar coisas por resolver para trás…_

_- O McKenzie?_

_Hayden acenou com a cabeça._

_- Ele não merece uma rapariga como tu…aquele cobarde, não é teu problema. Ele é um problema, mas não teu._

_- É meu Blaise, eu envolvi-me com ele psicologicamente e fisicamente, por isso é um problema meu também. Não posso partir sem ao menos falar e entender as coisas. Tenho a certeza que namorar não consigo, mas falar e entende-lo vou conseguir, e depois sim, eu vou contigo Blaise._

_- Óptimo._

_Os dois levantaram-se e despediram-se._

**End of Flashback**

- Eu perdoo-te! – ela suspirou

- A sério? – perguntou ele incrédulo

- Mas não totalmente. Eu depois disto tudo, preciso de um tempo para por as minhas ideias em ordem e….

- Sim, tudo o que quiseres, tudo. Eu vou esperar por ti o tempo que for necessário, mas para esperar precisava que tu me perdoasses.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou novamente

_Ele olhou-a nos olhos e pegou-lhe no queixo vendo que ela queria desviar os olhos dele. Beijou-a suavemente mas depois começou a ser mais possessivo, a temperatura começou a esquentar e ele começou a movimentar as mãos pelo corpo dela fazendo que ela começasse a ter arrepios. Num gesto rápido ele arrastou tudo o que estava em cima da cómoda para o chão, pegando em Hayden sentando-a em cima da cómoda ela riu-se._

- Vais pagar-me tudo isto! – ela brincou puxando a t-shirt dele

- O que quiseres. – ele disse retirando-lhe o top

_Os dois começaram com jogos de sensualidade, até que Hayden empurrou Zac e este desequilibrou-se para cima da cama, ela riu-se mas saltou para cima dele começando a beijá-lo, pensando como é que passou seis meses apenas com os beijos que ele lhe roubara em momentos de alta tensão…_

_-_

_Mary Jane, vestida com umas calças compridas justas pretas elásticas e uma túnica de lã cinzenta escura, observava do parapeito da janela da sala a chuva suave a cair enquanto o sol se punha, como se quisesse lavar tudo antes da batalha que se daria no dia seguinte. Não era algo que tivesse sido planeado, mas parecia ser algo que todos tinham previsto. Todo o mundo bruxo estava agora em suspense com esta batalha, e ela queria participar._

_Suspirando ela voltou-se para a porta da sala e saiu, caminhando por alguns corredores até entrar no escritório de Tom, que estava vazio. Ela olhou para o quadro que estava atrás da cadeira de couro dele, e aproximou-se da mesa, sem deixar de olhar o quadro._

_O quadro representava um homem alto, de corpo forte e atlético, de cabelo um pouco comprido mas curto ao mesmo tempo, com barba em redor da boca, de cor prateada com alguns fios pretos e brancos. Os olhos eram verdes acinzentados. Vestia-se de forma medieval, com as cores de verde e cinzento, com um manto preto. Estava sentado indisciplinadamente num cadeirão de prata com almofadas pretas. Ao seu lado estava uma serpente enroscada. No quadro podia ler-se 'Salazar Slytherin'._

_O homem olhou para ela e sorriu levemente._

- Já me perguntava quando me virias visitar...

- Torna-se cada vez mais difícil sair do quarto ou da sala, devido à tensão que anda no ar – disse ela sentando-se na poltrona de Tom

- É verdade, uma batalha que se aproxima, e as consequências serão fatais. – disse ele pensativo

- Tenho medo por ele... – disse ela desviando o olhar

- Ele também tem medo por ti... e pelo vosso filho... – disse Salazar sorrindo levemente

- É possível uma pessoa amar duas pessoas de maneira igual?

- Referes-te ao Malfoy?

_M.J. só assentiu tornando a olhar para ele com medo de ver reprovação, no entanto só encontrou compreensão e respeito._

- Infelizmente sei Mary Jane, mas não se pode ficar com as duas coisas...

- Amas-te a Julieth apesar de amares também a Amélie?

_Salazar deu uma gargalhada bem-humorada e os seus olhos brilharam de divertimento._

- A Julieth metia-me os cabelos em pé de loucura... da mesma maneira que tu fazes ao Tom! Aquele rapaz é mesmo meu neto! – disse ele com um sorriso orgulhoso – Mas tu amas o Tom da mesma maneira que eu amava a Amélie. Era o primeiro amor e portanto difícil de esquecer.

- Tens mesmo orgulho nele?

- Sempre tive e sempre vou ter. Não gosto de algumas das atitudes dele, mas sei que ele as faz porque pensou que estivesse certo...

- Como tu também pensavas?

- Sim... como eu também pensava... – disse ele assentindo pensativo

_Mary Jane olhou para a lareira e ela acendeu-se sozinha, espalhando em breve um calor agradável pela divisão._

- É fantástico como tu tens esse poder dentro de ti... – disse Salazar – andei durante anos à procura de alguém como tu e a tua irmã, mas nunca fui bem sucedido, mas também fui incompreendido. Aqueles outros três não compreenderam o que eu queria, as histórias espalharam-se e as guerras começaram a dar-se. Não pude impedir nenhuma.

- O Tom disse que eu tinha o dom de Slytherin dentro de mim...mesmo antes de eu nascer... – disse M.J. olhando para Salazar

- É verdade... quase todas as famílias do mundo bruxo tem um pouco dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Os Black e os Potter têm de Slytherin e de Grynffidor.

- E as outras famílias?

- Ainda não foi descoberto... – disse ele sorrindo misteriosamente

_Mary Jane não pode deixar de gargalhar, e foi nesse momento que a porta do escritório de abriu e Tom entrou, vestido com uma calças de fato, uma camisa e pulóver preto, com o cabelo molhado a pingar e descalço._

_Ele parou suavemente observando-a. Ela era lindíssima, mas parecia que a gravidez a tornara ainda mais bonita._

- Finalmente o meu neto junta-se à família! – disse Salazar bem humorado – No entanto vou deixar-vos a sós! – e dizendo aquilo levantou-se e saiu do quadro, sendo seguido da serpente

_Tom e Mary Jane olharam um para o outro por momentos intermináveis._

- Vais ficar doente... – disse ela levantando-se e conjurando uma toalha, para limpar o cabelo de Tom

- Eu estou bem... estás com frio? – perguntou ele, agarrando-lhe nos pulsos suavemente e olhando-a atentamente

- Um pouco... acho que é nervosismo e ansiedade... – disse ela tentando sorrir despreocupadamente

- Não me enganas Mary... – disse ele num tom baixo e puxando-a para perto da lareira, fazendo-a sentar-se entre as pernas dele, mas de frente para ele

- A sério que não é nada, Tom! Agora vais ficar sossegado para eu te secar o cabelo? – disse ela fazendo um tom zangado mas olhando-o com doçura

_Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto ela lhe secava o cabelo com uma toalha, tendo as mãos na cintura dela e sentindo o seu filho mexer-se. Sorriu levemente com alegria e tristeza._

_Quando ela lhe contará que estava grávida, ele tinha ficado chocado e tinha querido que ela interrompesse a gravidez, porque não queria que nenhum filho seu sofresse com algum dos seus actos, no entanto isso não seria possível fazer. O bebe já estava formado e ela recusava-se a perde-lo. Agora dava graças a Merlim e Morgana, por ela ser tão teimosa, pois aqueles últimos meses na companhia dela, vendo como a barriga dela ia crescendo tinha sido mágico e gratificante._

_M.J. mexia com a toalha nos cabelos dele e sentia as mãos dele na sua barriga. Ainda era algo estranho, mas ela adorava aquela sensação, só tinha pena que aquela situação tivesse acontecido, em acontecimentos tristes. Ela parou de secar o cabelo de Tom e fez com que a toalha desaparecesse. Sentiu que ele tirava as mãos da barriga dela, como se a permitir que ela se afastasse mas desta vez não era isso que ela desejava. Ele merecia algo antes do dia seguinte._

_Ela virou-se de costas para ele, apoiando as suas costas no peito dele, e pegando nas mãos dele, para ele as por sobre a barriga dela. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo sem falarem, cada um perdido nas suas memórias e pensamentos._

- Tom?

- Hum?

- Amo-te... – disse Mary Jane virando a cabeça para o olhar e vendo que ele ficava sem palavras e incrédulo, mas logo depois ele encostou os lábios aos dela e os dois perderam-se no beijo

- Também de amo Mary... – disse ele abraçando-a com mais força

- Esta noite quero que durmas comigo... – disse ela olhando-o nos olhos – não me interessa o que o dia de amanhã possa trazer, só o agora me importa!

_Tom olhou-a com carinho e respeito, amor e ternura. Pegou nela ao colo e saiu do escritório dirigindo-se para o quarto que à tanto tempo tinha preparado para ele os dois._

_-_

_No dia seguinte Hayden acordou novamente com a chuva a tilintar no vidro da janela do quarto dela. Ao início pensou que a noite anterior tivesse sido um sonho, mas viu-se nua e apenas enrolada no lençol azul petróleo da cama, mas estava sozinha. Suspirou lembrando-se da noite anterior com desejo e luxúria. Recostou-se nas almofadas onde o seu cabelo negro estava espalhado. Virou-se para o outro lado, para sentir que se deitara em cima de alguma coisa. Desconfiada levantou-se e debaixo de si encontrou um envelope vermelho com uma tulipa branca. Gentilmente colocou a flor em cima da mesa de apoio e pegou no envelope. Abriu e nas suas mão caiu uma corrente em ouro branco com o anel de comprometimento que Zac lhe tinha dado o Natal. Ela verificou o bilhete que tinha lá dentro. _

"_Até nos encontrarmos novamente."_

_Hayden suspirou. O dia tinha chegado. Apanhou as suas roupas e levou-as até ao caixote da roupa suja, entrou no chuveiro e tomou um bem rápido. Foi ao armário e escolheu as coisas mais discretas e confortáveis que tinha. Umas jeans negras praticamente coladas às suas pernas, e por cima das calças umas botas de salto, com cano alto até ao joelho em camurça preta. Uma camisa vermelha com um corpete preto. Com muito custo colocou o fio com o anel de Zac, escondendo-o detrás dos botões da camisa. Atou o cabelo numa trança comprida deixando dois caracóis a caírem ao lado dos olhos. Não colocou maquilhagem. Desceu para a cozinha bebendo um copo de limonada e comendo o chocolate que ficou perdido em cima do balcão de mármore. Foi alertada por um som dentro da sala e correu até lá._

- Ginny, passou-se alguma coisa?

_Ginny estava sentada no sofá desolada. Tinha uma camisa prateada de meia manga por baixo de um corpete preto, com uns calções de ganga pretos que lhe davam até ao joelho e sapatilhas pretas. O cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e como Hayden não tinha maquilhagem, mas notava-se as olheiras por baixo dos seus olhos. _

- Foi o Harry, discutimos esta manhã.

- Uma discussão? Hoje? Vocês os dois não têm sentido de oportunidade pois não?

- Foi ele que começou quando acordou e racionou que hoje era o ataque a B. Hall. Havias de o ver e ouvir. Estava furioso comigo, ele quase me trancou no quarto para eu não ir a B. Hall e nem a minha familia me ajudou. Acho que até o tentavam ajudar. Ele estava fora de si e…

- Ginny, Ginny. Ele não quer que tu ponhas a tua vida em risco, tu na vida dele, és a razão com a qual ele vai avançar para esta guerra. Ele não te quer ver deitada, inanimada no chão morta por um devorador qualquer. Ele vai desistir e o Voldemort vai mata-lo sem qualquer hesitação. Ginny não podes julgar o Harry por querer proteger aquilo que é mais importante para ele.

- Mas eu não sou nenhuma criança e posso perfeitamente cuidar de mim própria!

- Podes mesmo? Ginny, todos nós dizemos isso mas acabamos sempre por sair magoados ou então saímos humilhados de tanta coragem. Não podes ser tão corajosa, deixa as pessoas notarem que tens medo, que precisas de ajuda, mas que também queres agir.

- Acho que tens razão.

- Mas agora temos de ir, a Ordem aguarda-nos e faz o favor de quando o vires o Harry lhe pedires desculpas está bem? O meu primo já anda demasiado nervoso e estarem chateados não o anima para a guerra do século!

_Ginny riu-se. As duas vestiram os mantos negros e colocaram os capuzes na cabeça. Desaparataram para o inicio do corredor de Hogwarts que as levava para o gabinete de Hogwarts. Assim que contornaram a esquina, um vulto apareceu a correr e abraçou Ginny. Hayden riu-se a imaginar o desespero do primo desde que Ginny desaparecera._

- Desculpa pela manhã de hoje. – disse Harry enchendo a cara de Ginny com beijos

- Não, eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa pela maneira egoísta como agi. Eu sei como te sentes, mas eu também preciso de ajudar nisto senão não me vou sentir bem comigo própria ao ver-vos lutar até à morte enquanto eu fico sã e salva num canto escondida. Não suporto isso.

- Eu sei, eu sempre soube que era impossível impedir-te de lutar, mas ao menos tentei!

- Em vão, mas tentas-te.

_Os dois começaram-se a rir._

- O Fred e o George devem-me cinco galeões cada. – disse Ron levando uma palmada no braço, de Hermione. – Hei! Para que foi isso?

- A apostar na relação da tua irmã e do teu melhor amigo? Não tens vergonha na cara não Ronald? Isso é feio de se fazer, gostarias de saber que eles os dois apostam sobre nós?

- Não. – murmurou Ron

- Crianças, vamos, parem com isso. O Professor deve estar à nossa espera e espera-nos um dia bem longo. – disse Hayden interrompendo a discussão de Ron e Hermione

_Os cinco subiram até ao gabinete onde toda a gente já estava reunida. Os cinco ficaram corados, pois viram no olhar da Professora McGonnagal que estavam atrasados._

- Visto que, vocês os cinco já chegaram, posso fazer o anúncio de máxima importância. – disse Dumbledore. – Todos conhecem a _Sonio Incantete_?

- É uma rara magia utilizada por poderosos feiticeiros para forjar uma morte. Não é aconselhável usar-se verbalmente por isso o feitiço tem de ser feito não verbal. – explicou Lupin. – É perigoso e se a pessoa encantada não for ressuscitada com lágrimas de Fénix nas 48 horas seguintes, tem morte instantânea.

- Professor, posso perguntar a que se deve esta pergunta? – perguntou Nicole desconfiada

- Esse feitiço foi utilizado recentemente, não verbalmente claro, mas a pessoa que a invocou não soube exactamente aquilo que fez. – disse Dumbledore

- Professor, foi algum aluno? – perguntou Harry que estranhava aquela situação

- Sim, sétimo ano, Gryffindor.

- E a vitima? – perguntou Hermione

- Sétimo ano, Slytherin.

- Isso é muito estranho Professor, nós não recebemos nenhuma notificação nem reparamos em nada de estranho em Hogwarts. Um acontecimento desses traria uma grande atenção. – disse Ron

- Ah, mas o acontecimento foi testemunhado por quatro pessoas desta sala e comunicado depois à comunidade. Passou em branco como eu desejei. Lamento for usar os dois alunos que ficaram perturbados sem necessidade. – explicou Dumbledore

- Quem foram os alunos? – perguntou Tonks

- Hayden Bulstrode e Draco Malfoy.

_A sala caiu num silêncio enquanto todos olhavam para Hayden assustados com aquilo que tinham ouvido._

- Então o que o Professor nos quer dizer é que o Draco Malfoy, não morreu? – perguntou Harry assustado com aquela situação, era simplesmente bizarro

- Tu bem que desejavas isso, não era Potter? – uma voz fria e calculista perguntou da porta

- Draco! – murmuraram quase todos

- Olá malta, bom ver que não perderam o estilo. – disse Draco entrando parando ao pé de Hayden. – Para a próxima vê para onde apontas a varinha. Era suposto atacares-me a mim, não desviares-te para a tua irmã!

_Hayden não se controlou e deu-lhe um estalo. Toda a gente abriu a boca abismado com a atitude de Hayden. Quando Draco endireitou a cara, sangue era visto no canto da boca. _

- E ainda não fiz tudo. – disse Hayden de punhos e dente cerrados

- Bom, tenham calma por favor. – disse McGonnagal. – Deveremos começar a planear o ataque de Basilisk Hall e a fonte de ataque aqui em Hogwarts, como a evasão no ministério.

- Tem razão Professora. – disse Harry agarrando um braço da prima. – Anda Hayden, ignora a situação, pensas nisso depois!

- O plano é o seguinte, o Alastor, o Arthur, a Molly, o Kingsley, a Nicole e a Tonks vão evadir o Ministério. – disse Sirius. – Eu, o Lupin, a Minerva e o Horácio vamos ficar aqui a guardar a entrada de Hogwarts juntamente com o Ron e a Hermione. O Harry e o Professor Dumbledore permaneceram juntos neste escritório a guardar o momento ideal de ataque e também a prepará-lo. Lavender, Parvati e Romilda vocês ficam a guardar a entrada de Gryffindor, Fleur e Charlie ficam com a entrada de Ravenclaw, Hannah e Amelia ficam com a guarda de Hufflepuff e a guardar Slytherin fica o…Severus. Naturalmente, os Devoradores vão tentar evadir as quatro torres.

_[__**N/A:**__ Escusado será dizer que a Ordem e o ED se uniram para a batalha, não é?]_

- Para o ataque em Basilisk Hall, os responsáveis são o Draco e a Hayden. A acompanhá-los vão, Katie, Angelina, Justin, Seamus, Ginevra, Pansy, Blaise, George, Fred, Luna, Neville e Cho. Estão todos de acordo? – perguntou Nicole

_Um coro de 'sim' ecoou pelo ED seleccionado. _

- As pessoas que não foram seleccionadas para nenhum cargo especifico iram ajudar no ataque frontal, nos portões. – disse McGonnagal. – Mas por favor sejam terrivelmente cuidadosos. A Poppy vai estar sempre na enfermaria, com mais três curandeiras prontas para ajudar a curar de imediato. Evitem as maldições imperdoáveis.

- Por favor, quero que os responsáveis pelo ataque a Basilisk Hall e o Trio fique aqui para esclarecer alguns assuntos, aos restantes ocupem as vossas posições e boa sorte. A equipa de B. Hall aguarde lá fora. – pediu o Professor Dumbledore e todos assentiram

_Assim que todos saíram e permaneceram na sala o Professor Dumbledore, e a Professora McGonnagal juntamente com os outros cinco, Hayden tentou atirar-se a Draco para o atacar, magoar de qualquer forma, mas Harry começou a prende-la e a não a deixou levar a sua avante. _

- Larga-me Harry, não me obrigues a magoar-te a ti também. Draco…tu vais pagá-las bem caras! Garanto-te. Tu, assim que isto acabar vais ajustar umas constas comigo, vais vais…

- Hayden, é suficiente. Por favor, acalma-te! – disse Dumbledore

- Professor, não é boa ideia pô-los a comandar o ataque de , desta maneira não. – disse Ron

- Hayden, já chega. Aquilo porque te pusemos for muito mau, eu sei, mas era a única maneira de o Tom me perder de vista e de eu poder transferir ao Professor Dumbledore os planos iniciais de ataque que como tu viste foram muito úteis. – disse Draco

- Não é comigo que eu estou preocupada sua grande galinha! – ela disse rispidamente acalmando

- A Mary Jane?

- Oh, ainda te lembras do nome dela…então decora-o que quando eu te apanhar não vai restar miolos aí dentro!

_Harry via-se num extremo conflito de forças com os braços e as pernas de Hayden._

- JÁ CHEGA! – gritou a Professora McGonnagal e todos olharam para ela assustados. – Malfoy, Bulstrode, quero que os dois façam tréguas até completarem esta vossa missão. Essas discussões podem por vidas em risco.

- Hayden, ela tem razão. Vocês os dois precisam de tréguas. – disse Hermione

_Hayden respirou bem fundo e garantiu ao primo que era seguro larga-la. Esta aproximou-se de Draco e estendeu-lhe a mão._

- Tréguas?

- Tréguas!

_Ele chegou a mão dele e os dois deram um aperto de mão rápido._

- Óptimo. – disse Dumbledore. – Plano de ataque Draco?

- É simples, eu e a Hayden dividimo-nos em duas equipas. Eu e a minha equipa ficamos no Hall a empatar os devoradores enquanto que a Hayden e a sua equipa elimina os devoradores nas alas, que pelo que eu sei, apenas existem três por cada ala menos na Este. Na este, sendo a ala com o quarto de Tom e o escritório existem cinco.

- E então, como é que vão dividir as equipas? – perguntou Harry

- Eu, a Ginny, os gémeos, o Justin, o Seamus e o Neville. O Draco com a Cho, a Luna, o Blaise, a Angelina, a Katie e a Pansy. – disse Hayden

- Hayden, em relação á Ginny… - começou Harry

- Não te preocupes, garanto-te que não lhe acontece nada. Além do mais, os gémeos estão connosco. Okay, calma, tu precisas de te preocupar agora com uma coisa. Sabes qual é não sabes?

- Sei.

- Estão prontos para irem embora? – perguntou McGonnagal

- Esperem um momento, Professor gostava de lhe fazer uma pergunta, cinco minutos privados se poder ser. – disse Hayden

- Claro. – disse Dumbledore. – Vocês, retirem-se por favor, não deve demorar.

_Quando estavam sozinhos, Hayden olhou preocupada para Dumbledore que lhe sorriu com algum brilho nos olhos._

- Professor, se o Zac faz parte da Ordem, porque é que ele não fez parte desta reunião? Onde é que ele está? Ele não vai ajudar?

- Hayden, Hayden tem calma. O facto de Zac não estar aqui, deve-se a outras ordens. Ordens do Tom e que eu aconselhei ao Zac a seguir.

- O QUÊ?

- É algo relacionado com a protecção da tua irmã. Foi apenas por isso que o Zac aceitou o comando de Tom.

- Ah. – disse aliviada. – Então o Zac está a guardar a M.J. em Basilisk Hall.

- Muito provavelmente.

- Mas o Tom, ele deve saber que se nos aparecermos por lá, o Zac dá-nos a M.J. de mão beijada, ele não é burro ao ponto de por um traidor a guardar o seu 'bem mais precioso'.

- Exactamente por seu um traidor, exactamente por o Zac entregar de imediato a Mary Jane, é que o Tom o pôs a guardá-la.

- Então ele não quer…ele vai…

- Não sei os pensamentos de Tom, mas sei que ele a quer fora disto se as coisas no lado dele correrem mal.

- Que vão correr. – assegurou-se Hayden

- É tudo Hayden?

- Por acaso não, eu sei que o Professor sabe algo da minha irmã que eu não sei, mas mesmo que pergunte o Professor não vai responder e vai dizer para eu descobrir por mim própria…

_Dumbledore sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, confirmando a Hayden os seus pensamentos._

- Era o que eu temia. Mas é algo de mal?

- Não. Ela está bem, se é isso que te ocupa o espírito agora. Acabaram as perguntas?

- Francamente não, mas agora não há tempo.

- Lembras-me a tua Mãe. Sempre um milhão de perguntas difíceis de responder, sempre duvidosa e que planeia sempre o passo seguinte. Já o teu Pai era o contrário.

- A M.J. tinha que sair a alguém! – disse Hayden rolando os olhos. – Professor, eu estou pronta!

-

_Em Basilisk Hall, um exército de devoradores aguardava o seu mestre nos portões do castelo. Dentro do castelo haviam formações estratégicas espalhadas, prontas a atacar no primeiro sinal de rebeldia ou de contra ataque. Na ala este, em frente do quarto de Mary Jane, Zac andava de um lado para o outro, a capa negra arrastava-se atrás de si. A Varinha em punho, preparada para um ataque. Encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo, não sabe quanto tempo passou no mundo da lua a sonhar acordado com a última noite, mas quando acordou, foi por um tom frio._

- Se vais passar o tempo todo a sonhar com a tua namoradinha então vai-te embora antes que eu te mate, McKenzie. – disse Tom frio

- Recapitulando, eu tenho de ficar a guardar a porta!

- Não idiota, guardas a Mary. Ouviste? Ela fica com um arranhão sequer e tu vais arrepender o teu nascimento.

_Zac encolheu os ombros e dirigiu-se para ao pé da porta encostando-se nela._

- Não estás á espera que eu trave a Ordem pois não?

- Não. – balbuciou mal humorado Tom

- Só para verificar.

- Mas trava a Mary se ela puser um pé fora desta porta.

- Consigo fazer isso.

_Tom respirou fundo e Zac notou que ele amaldiçoava qualquer coisa debaixo da sua respiração, provocando-lhe nervos._

- Obrigado. – resmungou Tom desviando o olhar

- Por proteger a minha melhor amiga? Não agradeças. Hmm, não o faço por ti está descansado. – disse Zac calculista

- Apenas verifica se as pessoas que dizem ser da Ordem são mesmo da Ordem. Existem devoradores um certo revoltado com as minhas atitudes ultimamente.

- Eu estaria mais preocupado com as pessoas revoltadas com as atitudes que tomaste desde que recebeste uma varinha!

_Tom deitou-lhe um olhar frio e calculista, e Zac sorriu sarcasticamente._

- Não te preocupes, eu sei distinguir um impostor.

- Prestas para algo.

_Zac ignorou o comentário._

- Ela e importante para mim Tom. Uma…irmã digamos. Não sou burro ao ponto de lhe deixar acontecer algo, nem a ela, nem ao vosso filho. São os meus protegidos.

_Tom permaneceu em silêncio a observar as suas luvas, como se estivesse á espera de algo, e depois endireitou a postura. _

- Sei que a Mary o planeia mas, se eu não voltar, diz-lhe que eu concordo ao por um traste como tu, como padrinho do nosso filho. Incompetente ou não, até que fazes um bom trabalho.

- Desaparece Tom, tens algo mais a tratar. Definitivamente.

_Tom assim o fez, desaparatou do Hall e Zac verificando se estava sozinho, entrou no quarto de M.J. Ela estava sentada na beira da janela, lavada em lágrimas, segurando uma carta não aberta, mas que por distracção, caiu esquecida no chão, quando M.J. abraçou Zac fortemente._

- Fica comigo Zac, não me abandones. Não nos abandones.

- Não. Eu nunca vos vou abandonar M.J., conta sempre comigo.

_Mary Jane abraçou com mais força Zac escondendo a cara no peito dele, enquanto chorava com mais força, e ele a abraçava._

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mary Jane... – disse ele dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e metendo as mãos na cara dela limpando-lhe as lágrimas – onde está a ruiva explosiva e corajosa que conheço?

- Perdida, desde que o coração se estilhaçou e partiu hoje de manhã. – disse ela sem o olhar nos olhos

- Tens de ser forte, Mary Jane, hoje vai ser um dia difícil, mas alguns de nós que te são fiéis vão precisar de ver o teu sorriso.

_Ela assentiu suavemente e afastou-se apanhando a carta, mas já sem a agilidade de outros tempos._

- Qualquer dia não posso fazer isto... – disse ela sorrindo

- Depois poderás vingar-te de alguém por causa disso... – disse ele rindo e sentando-se ao lado dela – vais ler a carta?

- Depois da batalha... – disse ela metendo-a sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – Vais ser o meu guarda-costas Zac?

- Parece que sim...

- Estiveste com a minha irmã?

_Zac tossiu levemente fazendo Mary Jane gargalhar e depois abraça-lo._

- Espero sinceramente que depois de isto tudo tu e ela se entendam de uma vez por todas...

- Ela perdoo-me, M.J....

_Mary Jane assentiu suavemente e depois encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele fechando os olhos._

- A Hayden vai ser madrinha mas ainda não sabe, pergunto-me como é que ela vai agir...

- Com certeza vai ficar mandona... – disse ele rindo

- Também acho...mas como ficarias tu se fosses o padrinho?

_Zac olhou-a sério e depois sorriu._

- O mais babado possível!

- Não esperava outra coisa... – disse Mary Jane sorrindo e abrindo os olhos enquanto se afastava do ombro de Zac – Vais deixar-me lutar?

- Não!

- Bem então ao menos posso sair do meu quarto?

- Também não!

- Fui feita prisioneira?

- Em certa medida sim... – disse Zac – Desculpa M.J. mas são ordens...

- De ambos os lados?

_Zac assentiu, e M.J. suspirou._

- Só estou grávida não inválida... – resmungou M.J.

- Bem vou ter de voltar ao meu posto, antes que o Tom venha cá e ainda me descomponha de novo – disse Zac sorrindo

- Ele não vai voltar – disse M.J. com uma voz neutra sem o olhar

- Como podes ter certezas disso?

- Porque ele deixou-me uma carta. Ele sempre disse que as cartas são para as despedidas... – disse ela agora num sussurro tentando controlar-se para não tornar a chorar

- Tenho pena do que o destino te fez Mary Jane, privando-te de tantas coisas, mas orgulho-me de te ter conhecido, e respeito-te por teres permanecido de pé com isto tudo... – disse ele olhando-a no olhos

- Obrigada! – disse ela sorrindo

- Vou voltar ao trabalho, qualquer coisa chama!

_Zac virou-lhe costas e saiu do quarto. Mary Jane olhou a porta fechar-se e foi até à janela sentando-se e observando os campos à sua frente, vendo Tom a dar ordens a alguns devoradores, depois olhou para o céu e viu que em breve atingiriam plena manhã, e o ataque estaria quase a dar-se. _

_Ela sentiu o bebé mexer-se e pôs uma mão sobre a barriga._

- Desculpa querido, mas a mamã vai ter de lutar... não vou ficar de braços cruzados...

_Ela levantou-se foi até ao armário e tirou umas calças pretas, vestindo-as, por cima vestiu uma blusa de manga larga prateada, e depois uma túnica-vestido de mangas curtas cinzenta escura com bordados pretos, e atou à cintura evidenciando a sua gravidez um lenço verde. Calçou uma botas-sapatilhas que lhe iam até metade da perna pretas. O cabelo deixou-o solto e mais encaracolado que nunca. Dirigiu-se à cómoda, e meteu no pulso a pulseira que Nicole lhe tinha dado e a que Draco lhe dera, ao pescoço o fio e o medalhão que Hayden lhe dera, na mão esquerda a sua aliança._

- Autunm... – chamou Mary Jane olhando para si própria ao ver-se reflectida no espelho

_Ao lado dela apareceu uma raposa adulta, olhando-a com curiosidade._

- Quero-te ao meu lado... – disse ela – iremos lutar!

- _"És totalmente maluca M.J., não alinho!"_ – reclamou a raposa latindo protestando

- Ora essa, quem é que manda aqui?

- _"A que tem quatro patas, a que é rápida e tem dentes e uma grande boca…"_

- Não, não estou a ver quem seja.

- _"Mary Jane, estás a levar o teu filho contigo!"_

- Ele ainda não nasceu.

- _"E por este andar não nasce!"_

_M.J. olhou-a com ferocidade e tentou avançar para a frente, mas Autumn colocou-se na frente dela em posição de ataque._

- _"Não sais deste quarto!"_

- Autumn…

- _"Vai á janela…"_

_M.J. olhou-a desconfiada, mas a raposa parecia confiante e demasiado persistente para mover uma pata. Calmamente M.J. virou-lhe as costas e espreitou pela janela, quando sentiu uma brisa, olhou para trás e a Autumn já la não estava. Resmungou baixinho e voltou a sua atenção para o pátio, sem certezas daquilo que iria ver._

_Atrás de um grande carvalho ela conseguiu ver sete vultos. As capas pretas reflectiam reflexos vermelhos e dourados mostrando que eram membros da Ordem. Ela começou a ficar muito parada e assustada. Havia pelo menos duas equipas, uma no lado direito e outra no lado esquerdo. O ataque estava prestes a começar, e ela sabia que tinha de agir rápido, foi quando a porta se abriu. _

_Zac deitava-lhe um olhar acusador e exasperado, no meio das pernas dele, Autumn espreitava com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado._

- Traidora! – murmurou entre dentes M.J.

_A raposa levou o focinho até ao chão em vergonha._

- Vais-te sentar, quieta e sossegada e não tocas em nada. – disse Zac

- É suposto vigiares lá fora.

- É suposto vigiar-te a ti, por isso, estas encravada aqui comigo.

_M.J. empinou o nariz e sentou-se amuada na poltrona._

- O ataque está a começar… - murmurou M.J. esperando desviar a atenção de si

- Deixa-o começar!

- Não vais impedir a Ordem? – perguntou abismada

- Não. E são ordens do Tom, contenta-te!

_M.J. começou a barafustar e Zac ignorou-a sentando-se numa poltrona de frente para ela._

-

_No pátio da frente de Basilisk Hall, a equipa de Draco iria atacar pela direita e a equipa de Hayden pela esquerda. Os dois estavam a dar ordens idênticas às suas equipas de forma a não perderem ninguém._

- Para ninguém lutar sozinho ou andar sozinho no castelo, vamos ter que fazer dois pares. Cho e Pansy. Luna e Blaise. Angelina e Katie. Tentem lutar costas a costas, lembrem-se… - dizia Draco á sua equipa

-…lembrem-se de sempre olhar para as vossas costas, por favor tentem atordoar ou estuporar logo, uma batalha não ajuda na conquista imediata de Basilisk Hall. Ginny e Fred. Justin e Seamus. George. Tenham sempre o Lumos, sabemos que os corredores não estão bem iluminados e por isso podemos esperar ataques surpresos. – dizia Hayden á sua equipa.

_Hayden olhou para Draco que lhe deu sinal para avançarem. Hayden respirou fundo e juntamente com a equipa, silenciosamente correram para a entrada principal de Basilisk Hall, junto á grande porta de ferro verde escuro que parecia muito resistente para um simples 'Alohomora'. _

- Quero você os três encostados á parede direita e três na parede esquerda como se fizessem parte dela. – disse Draco

- Vocês façam o mesmo na parede esquerda, prontos para entrarem no Hall assim que todos os devoradores saírem. – disse Hayden

- Como é que eles vão sair? – perguntou Neville

- Confia em nós, eles vão sair. – disse Draco

_Os oito fizeram aquilo que lhes foi dito. Entretanto, Hayden olhou para Draco que já tinha um grande pedregulho na mão. Os dois avançaram para dentro de uma fonte vazia, mas funda onde se esconderam á vontade. Hayden levantou-se e apontou a sua varinha á porta de ferro._

- Confringo! – sussurrou e todos viram como a porta verde se ia tornando vermelho escaldante como se estivesse em fogo

_Hayden tornou-se a baixar e Draco elevou-se atirando a pedra contra a porta que provocou uma grande explosão, destruindo a porta, estilhaçando as janelas e rachando um pouco a parede. De dentro do Hall pelo menos 15 devoradores saíram de varinhas em punho prontos a atacar. Hayden e Draco pularam para fora da fonte e naquele momento feitiços vindo dos devoradores começavam a ser disparados. A equipa de Draco começou a batalhar._

- VOCÊS OS QUATRO AVANCEM! – gritou Hayden. – PROTEGO! STUPEFY!

_Hayden passou pelo meio dos devoradores, lançando feitiços e protegendo-se. Quando entrou no Hall, os três pares da sua equipa combatiam contra quatro devoradores cada par. _

- STUPEFY! – gritou Hayden. – ATORDOAR!

- PROTEGO! – gritou Ginny protegendo Hayden de um feitiço de atordoar.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! – gritou Hayden

_Passados alguns minutos, os doze devoradores já estavam estuporados ou atordoados. Para não se correr o risco de escapar, a equipa recolheu as varinhas dos devoradores e depois colocou-os nas masmorras. Subindo novamente ao Hall, Hayden ordenou que Ginny e Fred fossem para a ala Norte, Justin e Seamus para a ala Sul, George e Neville para a ala Oeste e Hayden ficou com a ala este para si._

-

_Draco lutava com dois devoradores ao mesmo tempo, conseguindo ter uma agilidade inacreditável. Nos meses em que a comunidade pensava que ele tinha morrido, ele tinha aprendido a lutar mais perfeitamente. Num acto de desarmamento Draco apoderou-se da varinha de um devorador e estuporou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que se viu frente a frente com um velho amigo._

- Draco Malfoy, pensei que estivesses a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

- Santiago Muñez. Acho que temos algumas contas a acertar.

- Aqui?

- E agora! SECTUMSEMPRA!

- PROTEGO! ALARTE ASCENDARUM!

- PROTEGO! RICTUMSEMPRA!

- É só isso que tens?

- Um pouco de humilhação não te faz mal Santiago. – disse Draco sarcástico.

- BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

_O tronco da árvore situada atrás de Draco explodiu e Draco escapou por um milésimo de segundo vendo a árvores destruir a fonte de pedra._

- Nunca gostei da fonte. – disse Santiago

- STUPEFY!

- PROTEGO! TAGARANTELLA!

- PROTEGO! SECTUMSEMPRA!

_Sem tempo de se proteger Santiago teve que se desviar do feitiço acabando por esbarra contra os destroços fonte deixando cair a varinha._

- EXPELLIARMOS!

_A varinha de Santiago foi parar ás mãos de Draco._

- Eu não te vou matar com a minha varinha meu grande canalha, mas de certeza que morres pela tua própria varinha…Avada Kedrava!

_O raio de luz verde foi quase inexistente pois a proximidade da varinha com o corpo de Santiago era de apenas alguns milímetros. Draco atirou a varinha para cima do corpo de Santiago e começou a ajudar os seus companheiros com a luta que ainda se desenvolvia. Os devoradores pareciam nascer das árvores._

- Draco eles vão diminuindo, vai ajudar a Hayden que nós aguentamo-nos. – disse Blaise

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou Draco. – STUPEFY!

- Tenho! Vai!

_Draco não pensou duas vezes, aonde quer que Hayden tivesse ido, de certo teria ido á procura da sua irmã._

-

_M.J. via-se encurralada. Não aguentava olhar pela janela e ver que ela não podia descer e lutar também. Por vezes espreitava mas recuava logo. O andar dela, de um lado para o outro já tinham posto Autumn com a cabeça andar a roda e Zac mais nervoso ainda. Ele próprio queria estar a lutar com a Ordem, mas não podia. A M.J. era a sua prioridade e a missão de a manter viva e sem arranhões tinha de ser concluída._

- Primeiro uma explosão. Depois a batalha lá de fora. Os gritos com os feitiços ecoam por todo o castelo. ZAC! Temos de agir. Eu tenho de sair daqui e ir lá para fora, lutar. Nós temos de ir. Temos uma missão e…

- A minha missão é proteger-te! Não vou abandoná-la. E é bom que te conformes que não vais entrar nesta luta M.J.

- Os devoradores não me atacariam.

- Porque não? Foste a causa da mudança de comportamento do Tom. Pelas tuas palavras M.J. ele vai deixar o Harry matá-lo sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Ele sabe, os devoradores sabem que ele faz isso por tua causa e por causa do vosso filho. Uma oportunidade para te porem fora de jogo e recuperarem a raiva do Tom, não vai ser perdida.

_M.J. sentou-se derrotada e também cansada. Andar de um lado para o outro, ansiosa, nervosa, não lhe fazia bem naquele estado. _

- Descansa! – disse Zac sentando-se no braço da poltrona de M.J.

- Como? Pessoas estão ali a arriscar a sua vida e eu aqui, sem fazer nada. – disse ela olhando-o com tristeza e impotência

- A mim também me custa. Sabe-se lá quem é que esta lá fora neste ataque M.J.

- A Hayden não era o doida o suficiente para se vir meter na cova do lobo. Ela deve estar a lutar em Hogwarts. Com o Harry do seu lado, o Ron e a Hermione, a Ginny e toda a gente a apoiá-la e a dar-lhe protecção.

- Espero bem que tenhas razão. – disse ele murmurando

- Sinceramente eu também! – disse ela com os olhos um pouco mais abertos olhando o vazio

_Os dois permaneceram em silêncio mais um certo tempo até começarem a ouvir agitação no corredor lá fora. Zac imediatamente se pôs numa posição de ataque e protectora em relação a M.J., enquanto Autumn tinha os dentes á mostra e o pelo eriçado. _

- Fica quieta. Seja o que for, aparatas imediatamente em ou na casa dos teus avós. – disse Zac sem olhar M.J.

- Não te vou deixar aqui sozinho! – disse rispidamente M.J.

- Fazes aquilo que te digo e não quero ouvir mais nada.

_Os dois calaram-se e só ouviam o rosnar baixinho de Autumn. _

- BOMBARDA! – ouviu-se um grito detrás da porta

_A porta voou contra a janela, fazendo-a partir-se em mil pedacinhos. Hayden entrou dentro do quarto pronta para atacar, mas viu Zac e baixou um pouco a varinha. Já este não baixou._

- Mary Jane, Zac…vocês estão bem? – disse numa voz suave

_M.J. não queria acreditar que se enganara tão redondamente, afinal a irmã estava em Basilisk Hall, a participar numa luta, sozinha pelo que via. Ela queria avançar para abraçar a sua irmã, mas Zac negou-lhe o avanço._

- Mary Jane, estás bem? Zac, o que se passa contigo? Baixa a varinha, eu não vou magoar a minha própria irmã! – disse Hayden ficando ligeiramente irritada

- Não sei se és a verdadeira Hayden. – constatou Zac

- Por amor de Merlim… - as duas resmungaram e Zac suspirou frustrado

_Hayden desapertou os dois botões da camisa e exibiu a Zac o colar, este corou e depois envergonhado baixou a varinha e afastou-se de Mary Jane._

- Mary Jane…tu…estás… - disse Hayden perdendo-se olhando para o ventre da irmã. -…grávida! Do Draco?

- Não…quem me dera… – sussurrou M.J. estacando no sitio, à espera da reacção da irmã

- Dele? Mary Jane, não terias sido…capaz…foste, ele…

- Ele não me obrigou! Fui de livre vontade Hayden. E se queres saber, não me arrependo.

_Hayden sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. A sua irmã, grávida do assassino dos pais…_

- Quando? – murmurou

- Depois da morte do Draco…eu esava sem forças para fazer o que fosse…ele consolou-me, foi só uma vez, mas foi o bastante.

_Hayden suspirou, mas avançou para a irmã dando-lhe um grande abraço._

- Não te preocupes vai correr tudo bem! Prometo. – disse Hayden ao ouvido da irmã

- Linda reunião familiar mas temos de voltar ao ataque Hayden. – disse uma voz fria, mais fria que a própria neve, que rachou o coração de M.J

_M.J. afastou-se de Hayden suavemente, fechando o olhar em Draco. _

- É impossível. Tu…estás morto! - disse M.J. olhando para Zac que estava tão branco como a neve e depois olhando para a sua irmã que olhava Draco com medo. -…eu vi! Eu fui ao teu funeral!!

- Mas não perdeste tempo para te enfiares na cama dele, não foi?

_M.J. virou fera ao comentário e ia furiosamente na direcção de Draco, quando Hayden se meteu na frente dela. _

- Mary Jane, por favor mantém a calma, é uma longa história. Precisamos mais tempo do que o que temos para por isto a pratos limpos. – disse Hayden puxando a irmã para a protecção de Zac, virando-se depois para Draco e vendo como os seus olhos azuis estavam gelados. – E tu cuidado com os comentários.

- Hmph, é a verdade. Não me vais dizer que não pensas o mesmo, pois não?

- É a minha irmã. E tu tinhas morrido. É bom que fiques calado, ao menos até isto acabar. – disse Hayden entre dentes

- Não quereria também falar com ela, não te preocupes.

- Draco, por favor, controla-te que as coisas não são como tu verdadeiramente pensas! – disse Zac. – Quando tu souberes o que aconteceu…

- Simplesmente, depois da morte do Malfoy, a nossa Mary Jane correu para os aposentos do Lord. Não foi assim Milady?

_Todos pularam ao ouvir a voz cruel e conhecida de Rodolphus. Zac rapidamente se meteu á frente de M.J. e Draco ao lado de Hayden, prontos para atacarem._

- O Tom baniu-te daqui Lestrange. – disse Zac

- Ora, ora o novato trata o Lord pelo primeiro nome. Que confianças são essas, para um traidor?

- Vai-te embora Lestrange. – disse Mary Jane com uma voz gelada, que fez com que todos se arrepiassem

- Ora Milady, eu só queria ver com os meus próprios olhos o que mudou a atitude do Lord. Essa criança não deve nascer. – disse Rodolphus já com ódio

- Mas vai nascer, e nem tu, nem ninguém vai impedir de eu ter o filho do Tom. – disse M.J.

- Eu posso impedir! – disse Rodolphus

- Oh tenta só tocar-lhe num fio de cabelo. – disse Hayden intrometendo-se na frente de Rodolphus

- Queres mesmo lutar comigo? És tão tola como os teus Pais, ao pensarem que vos podiam proteger de todos os males…vê como é que eles acabaram, mortos! Queres mesmo acabar como eles?

- Não me interessa, mas não tocas na minha irmã, nem no meu sobrinho! – gritou-lhe Hayden furiosa

- Eu a pensar que os Potter repugnavam os Riddle. Deviam. Sinceramente deviam.

- A criança não tem culpa de quem a gerou. E eu posso garantir-te que ela vai ser tão amada e que nunca vai cometer os actos de loucura do Tom. – disse Hayden não deixando ninguém falar

- Então queres mesmo lutar comigo? – disse Rodolphus com um olhar de desafio

- Sim!

- Hayden não faças isso! – disse Zac preocupado

- Draco, Zac, aparatem com a M.J. para o topo da torre de astronomia em Hogwarts. Imediatamente. Draco, sabes como agir em Hogwarts, por favor, toma conta deles.

_Draco assentiu._

- Nós não te vamos deixar aqui sozinha com ele Hayden. – disse M.J. fora de si

- Zac, Draco…Mary Jane…confiem em mim! Eu sei o que faço. Por favor vão-se embora!

- Confiem nela, vamos embora. – disse Draco

- Rodolphus se a minha irmã não te matar, e tu não morreres hoje, grava as minhas palavras… - disse Mary Jane olhando-o nos olhos – tu vais morrer às minhas mãos!

_Os três desaparataram._

- EVERTE STATUM!

_Hayden voou contra a cómoda de M.J. embatendo directamente no enorme espelho caindo depois por cima das coisas e partindo a cómoda. _

- És ainda muito criança para lutar comigo Hayden. – disse Rodolphus

_Hayden fez um grande esforço para se levantar e por de pé. Mas assim que se pôs de pé todos os vidros que estavam no chão, do espelho ou da janela, levitaram e voaram contra Rodolphus que ficou seriamente magoado. _

- ALARTE ASCENDARUM!

- PROTEGO! – gritou Hayden protegendo-se. – SECTUMSEMPRA!

- PROTEGO! STUPEFY!

- STUPEFY!

_Os ataques colidiram e ambos foram parar a lados opostos do quarto. Hayden perdeu os sentidos. Um tempo mais tarde, Hayden não sabe exactamente quanto, foi acordada por Autumn, que lhe lambia a cara com cuidado._

- O Rodolphus…. – murmurou Hayden

-_"NÃO HAYDEN! NÃO TE MEXAS!"_

_Era tarde demais, Hayden mexera-se e uma dor alucinante abateu-se sobre o corpo dela. No lado direita da barriga, tinha um pedaço de vidro espetado._

- Isto não é bom! – disse respirando fundo

- "Eu vou pedir ajuda!"

- Não Autumn, apenas quero que te certifiques que todos os que vieram da Ordem estão vivos.

- _"Não te preocupes eles estão, mas vou buscá-los para tratarem de ti."_

- Não te preocupes com isso.

_Hayden levou a mão ao pedaço de vidro e arrancou-o deixando a raposa impressionante, fez um feitiço simples para manter o corte fechado e levantou-se._

- Diz-lhes que eu fui para Hogwarts.

- _"És corajosa palerma, podias ter arranjado problemas sérios. Hmph, tu e a tua irmã vão-me dar um ataque cardíaco tal é a preocupação em que vivo com vocês."_

- Sim Autumn, já entendi. Mas agora vou ter com a minha irmã, por favor avisa a equipa para esperarem pelos Dementors ou por alguém responsável para meter os devoradores em Azkaban e depois aparatarem no destino combinado!

- _"Como queiras!"_

_Hayden viu a raposa a correr para fora do quarto e entao olhou em volta. Tinha destruído o quarto de M.J. Riu-se sem o desejar, mas então compôs-se e aparatou para a torre de astronomia._

_Quando Hayden apareceu no fundo das escadas que levavam ao topo da torre, pensou que la não estivesse ninguém, porque ela não ouvia vozes nem nada. Subiu as escadas com medo mas quando chegou ao topo ficou desconfiada. Draco estava muito, mas mesmo muito afastado de M.J. que estava aninhada no peito de Zac._

- HAYDEN! – gritou M.J. correndo para abraçar a irmã que soltou um gritinho. – Oh Meu Merlim, o que é que aquele filho de uma cabra te fez?

- Nada M.J., mas parti o teu espelho desculpa.

- Sem crise, ele desviou-se do feitiço foi?

- Não, mandou-me contra ele!

- O QUÊ? E estás bem?

- Mais ou menos!

- Isso não é resposta Hayden! – disse Zac

- Ouçam, eu sobrevivo! Mas e tu M.J. estás bem? Zac, diz-me que ela não tentou fazer nenhuma loucura!

- Tentar tentou… - ele começou

- Mas ele não me deixou. Parece um cão de guarda. Só falta tirar-me a varinha e…

- Bem dito, a varinha M.J. – disse Zac estendendo-lhe a mão

- O QUÊ? Não te vou dar a varinha Zachary, nem por cima do meu…

- Accio varinha Mary Jane! – disse Zac e a varinha voou do bolso de M.J. para as mãos dele. – E não me venhas com essa da magia sem varinha porque a tua magia, grávida, anda descontrolada!

_Mary Jane rolou os olhos e Draco aproximou-se deles sem sequer se dignar a olhar para M.J._

- Hayden, como é que ficou a missão em Basilisk Hall, estamos à tua espera á mais de duas horas. – disse Draco

- A missão foi um sucesso e só se está á espera de levar os devoradores para Azkaban para o resto dos membros regressarem. Quanto ás horas, acho que foi o tempo em que tive inconsciente, desculpem…

- Como assim inconsciente? O que é que aconteceu ao Lestrange? – perguntou Zac

- Eu fui estuporada mas ele também, quando acordei ele já não lá estava, acho que fugiu. – disse Hayden encolhendo os ombros

- Hayden, retira a capa. – disse M.J. olhando com seriedade para Hayden

_Hayden hesitou em tirar a capa mas o olhar de M.J. era duro e se ela não a tirasse a bem, tirava-a a mal. Quando a tirou os três na sua frente ficaram lívidos._

- Lindo estado Hayden Crystal. Lindo, lindo estado! – resmungou M.J.

_O sangue do corte com o vidro ainda estava a manchar o corpete, já para não falar nos outros inúmeros cortes da roupa e rasgões. _

- Meu Merlim, caíste de cinco andares Bulstrode? – perguntou Draco

- Hayden, o que realmente aconteceu com o Lestrange? – perguntou Zac

- Ele atirou-me contra o espelho e eu caí em cima da cómoda depois. E quando fui estuporada cai em cima dos vidros, mas não se preocupem não é nada de grave. – disse Hayden exasperada

- Esse corte ai não parece bonito, se bem que já o disfarças-te! – disse Draco e Hayden deu-lhe um olhar zangado. – Hei, não me olhes assim, se eu não te devolver viva ao Potter ele mata-me!

- Eu depois vou a Poppy, eu não vou sair daqui até as nossas equipas chegarem, Draco. Porque sou eu que acabo morta se não levar a Ginny viva ao Harry. – disse Hayden

- Anda cá ver o que eu posso fazer por esses cortes. – disse M.J. puxando-a para se sentar num banco

- És minha mamã agora? – perguntou Hayden amuada

- Sempre fui durante 17 anos. – disse Mary Jane murmurando e sentando-se por trás da irmã

- Ao menos praticaste!

_M.J. sorriu e depois virou-se para Zac ferozmente._

- E se não queres ser despromovido do teu cargo vais-me dar a varinha para eu curar a minha irmã!

_Zac suspirou exasperado e entregou a varinha a M.J. sentando-se do lado dela. M.J. curou-lhe os ferimentos menores, começando a praguejar contra Lestrange ao encontrar vários vidros por vezes dentro das feridas. Hayden dizia que não era nada de mais, mas M.J, via como ela se encolhia mal o feitiço lhe tocava na pele. _

- Pronto maninha, já está! – disse M.J. – depois a Poppy dá-te uma poção para fazer desaparecer as cicarizes

- Tu tiraste algum curso de curandeira e eu não sei? – perguntou Zac olhando espantado para M.J.

- Zac, são 17 anos a cuidar dos resultados das irresponsabilidades da minha irmã, sim podes chamar-lhe curso intensivo. – disse M.J. exasperada. – Ela agora está melhor mas sempre foi um cata vento.

- Isso é mentira! – opôs-se Hayden

- Então explicas-me como e que te empoleiraste na árvore e depois rachaste a cabeça por desequilíbrio? – constatou M.J.

- Bem…isso…eu…oh…

_Draco desatou-se a rir e Hayden olhou-o como uma fera e ele conseguiu conter alguma coisa. _

- Ou da vez em que tropeçaste nos teus próprios pés e rolaste escadas abaixo? – disse Mary Jane encostando-se na cadeira e metendo uma mão sobre a barriga

- Bem…

- Ou mesmo daquela vez que quiseste ver o que estava no fundo do aquário? – continuou M.J. olhando para as suas unhas como se elas tivessem alguma coisa de errado

- Já chega!

- Ou quando tentaste cortar as unhas ao gato? – disse sorrindo sarcásticamente

- JÁ! CHEGA!

_M.J. olhou em volta, Draco e Zac estavam perdidos em riso, praticamente a rebolarem no chão, e na sua frente Hayden estava vermelha de vergonha e de fúria._

- Oh bem eu podia ficar aqui o dia todo! – disse M.J. com um sorriso angélico agora – Já que não posso lutar!

- Pois é minha menina, ficas aqui o dia todo mas não me obrigues a silenciar-te! – disse Hayden

_As duas ficaram em silêncio. Draco evitava ao máximo olhar para M.J. principalmente para o ventre dela, para evitar o contacto visual, Draco sentou-se bem afastado das duas irmãs. Zac notou como M.J. ficava magoada com a atitude de Draco e resolveu falar com ele, sentando-se ao lado dele._

- O que é que verdadeiramente aconteceu Draco? Como é que sobreviveste e aonde é que estiveste estes meses todos? – perguntou Zac

- É difícil de explicar Zac. Mas foi tudo planeado.

- Usaram a Hayden?

_Draco assentiu._

- Ela não vai gostar de saber!

_Draco levou a mão á face e esfregou-a._

- Já notei que ela não gostou de saber. Mas quem é que planeou isto tudo? Foste tu e…

- …o Dumbledore. Ele aproveitou o treino que estava a dar á Hayden para a 'usar' neste ponto. Acho que ela so não lhe bate por respeito.

_Zac sorriu tristemente._

- E nenhum de vocês pensou na Mary Jane?

_Draco olhou para o chão. _

- Draco, a M.J….

- Não fales dela Zac. Não quero ouvir uma singela palavra que seja. Mal eu 'morri' ela correu para os braços dele não foi?

- Não foi bem assim, ele, consolou-a, não a obrigou a nada, ela admitiu que foi ela que quis…Draco pensa bem, deixaste o coração dela em mil pedaços e era o Tom que estava lá para apanhá-los…não a podes julgar.

- Ela vai ter um filho dele. – disse e depois sussurrou. – Podia ter sido meu…

- Ouve, o Tom sabe que não vai voltar para a M.J. Ele já fez a sua despedida. Já imaginaste o que ela vai passar quando isto acabar? Não é errado amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo Draco, é até muito comum…

- Se ele não voltar eu volto para ela entao? Troca por troca? Não sou descartável.

- Ninguem disse que eras, e não e troca por troca, já agora a M.J. so passou uma noite com o Tom.

- Foi ela que te disse isso?

- Não. Eu passo muitas noites a falar com a M.J., a ouvi-la e a ajudá-la. Pode-se dizer que a trato como uma irmã. E não te vou permitir, magoá-la!

_Zac levantou-se e dirigiu-se novamente para ao pé das duas irmãs que falavam baixinho, em sussurros. Foi quando, no topo da torre apareceram os doze membros da missão. _

- Draco, Hayden…concluímos o ataque. – disse Ginny. – Agora resta-nos esperar pela verdadeira batalha!


	31. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

_Confusão, foi o que se instalou na torre de astronomia. Draco e Hayden perguntavam se tinham usado as medidas de segurança combinadas e se tinham a certeza que não havia nenhum devorador que tivesse escapado. M.J. e Zac estavam boquiabertos, pela primeira vez na vida viam Draco e Hayden a trabalharem em equipa, a concordarem em estratégias e a completarem a frase um do outro. _

- Sendo assim, Cho, Seamus e Luna vocês vão dirigir-se para a torre dos Ravenclaw. Os gémeos, Katie e Angelina vocês vão para a torre dos Gryffindor. Neville, Justin, Blaise e Pansy vocês vão para o portão da frente. – disse Draco

- Ginny tu ficas connosco. – disse Hayden e Ginny assentiu

_Depois dos membros saírem da torre, não sem antes deitarem um olhar curioso a M.J. que se escondia atrás de Zac, Ginny avançou para M.J._

- Aqui estás tu. – ela disse. – Hmm, acho que aquilo que estou a pensar é verdade, não é? É filho do Tom não é?

- É Ginny, e não vou admitir críticas de ninguém! – disse ela pondo as mãos sobre a barriga

- E quem é que aqui te está a criticar? Estou feliz por estares bem. Não imaginas a aflição da Hayden e do Harry durante o teu desaparecimento. – disse Ginny. – Porque não contas-te nada?

- Não pude! – disse ela num murmúrio

- Mentirosa. – sorriu Ginny e abraçou-a. – E não te preocupes com o Harry, desde que tu estejas bem, ele aceita tudo!

- Aceitará? – perguntou ela com incerteza olhando-a nos olhos

- Vais compreender que vai ser muito difícil. Estamos a falar do inimigo mortal dele. Mas é uma criança, e que não tem culpa de onde nasceu. – disse Ginny tranquilizando-a

M.J. sorriu mas todos ouviram um certo ronco e olharam para ela que olhou para Zac significativamente.

- Eu devia ter pensado nisto. – ele murmurou e sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo – O que vai ser, Milady? – disse a última palavra em gozo

- Qualquer coisa, mas eu estou a morrer de fome. Posso ir á cozinha? – perguntou ela com esperança de poder sair dali

- Nem por sombras. Um de nós vai lá! – respondeu Zac vendo logo o que ela planeava

- Talvez a que tem o manto da invisibilidade! – disse Ginny sorrindo misteriosamente

- Eu sabia que o Harry não te iria deixar na mão. Mas vais tu Ginny? Não queres que vá eu antes? – disse Hayden

- Não, não. Hayden pensa bem, és mais alta que eu e se não quiseres um problema na coluna aconselho a ser eu a ir. – disse Ginny. – E entao M.J., fruta? Doces?

- Tudo o que te aparecer à frente, mas que seja comestível, os doces só se for chocolate – ela respondeu e Ginny riu colocando sobre si o manto

- Quando é que temos de ir ter com o Harry? – perguntou Draco a Hayden

- Sinceramente não tenho bem a certeza, mas eu acho que era quando a nossa missão tivesse acabado e tivéssemos regressado ao castelo! – respondeu Hayden pensativa

- Então do que estamos a espera para ir? Voces já voltaram e estão todos bem. Devemos ir andando para o escritório não acham? – disse M.J. encaminhando para a porta de astronomia mas sendo logo impedida por Hayden

- Nem penses minha menina, eu e o Draco vamos, tu ficas. – disse Hayden. – E o Zac fica também!

- É verdade M.J., tu não vais entrar naquele escritório. – disse Zac

- Mas antes de irmos vamos esperar que tu sejas alimentada. – disse Hayden

_Draco e Hayden começaram novamente a falar baixinho, combinando certos planos de ataque._

- É impressionante. – disse Mary Jane baixinho a Zac

- O quê? – ele murmurou

- O facto de não estarem a estalada e estarem a ser minimamente civilizados um com o outro. – ela resmungou e Zac concordou com ela começando-se a rir

- Deixa a batalha acabar que a nossa civilização também acaba! – disse Hayden que pelos vistos tinha ouvido perfeitamente

- Oops. – disseram M.J. e Zac rindo-se

- Pois, só uma questão de tempo até ela me matar para valer. – murmurou Draco revirando os olhos

_De repente ouviram movimento ao lado deles e sobressaltaram-se, mas viram que era so Ginny que regressava debaixo do manto, transportando uma mochila negra. _

- Toma M.J., fruta, chocolate e uma tarte de abóbora. – disse Ginny entregando-lhe a mochila preta

_M.J. lambeu os lábios e pegou na mochila, retirando de imediato uma maçã._

- Hmm, delicioso. Sabes Ginny, ainda bem que o meu primo abriu os olhos no sexto ano, porque se ele tivesse ficado com a Cho, eu enchia-o de porrada! – disse M.J. e Ginny corou sorrindo levemente

- Aceito isso como um elogio. – disse Ginny baixinho

- Ginny. Nós os três temos de ir indo. – disse Hayden e Ginny assentiu. – Zac, toma conta da M.J.

- Contem comigo. Mas tenham cuidado. Muito cuidado. – disse Zac olhando principalmente para Hayden

- Eu quero ir… - disse M.J. fazendo beicinho

_Zac virou-se para trás e pegou numa bola de cristal._

- Pega, brinca que eu já volto! – disse enfiando a bola de cristal na mão de M.J. que olhou para ele com fúria e brincadeira

- Obrigada Zac, acho que está boa para espetar na tua cabeça e fugir! – disse M.J.

_Zac retirou-lhe instantaneamente a bola de cristal das mãos colocando-a bem longe de M.J._

- Okay, nada de bolas de cristal para ti! – ele disse e todos se riram

- Até logo! – disseram os três

- Até JÁ! Que se não voltarem em meia hora, eu propria vos procuro! – disse M.J. – Nem que me atire da torre!

_Zac rolou os olhos exasperado e enfiou um pedaço de tarte na boca de M.J. sorrindo depois confiante para os outros três, que retiraram a varinha e desceram cautelosamente as escadas._

- Eu devia enfiar-te a tarte na cabeça! – disse M.J.

- Isso é contigo. Mas se ficares sem tarte, o que é que comes depois?

_M.J. resmungou e começou a comer outra fatia de tarde, enquanto entretida levitava mentalmente os objectos em seu redor. Zac ficou exasperado e entao via-se numa luta interminável para fazer M.J. deixar de usar o seu poder._

-

- PROTEGO! STUPEFY!

- EVERTE STATUM! STUPEFY!

- ALARTE ASCENDARUM! STUPEFY!

_Os três conseguiram derrubar os três devoradores em frente da gárgula que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore. A correr atrás deles apareceram Hermione e Ron._

- Mas vocês não estão com o Harry? – perguntou exasperada Ginny

- Não, estivemos a controlar a situação lá fora. Temos de ir agora ter com ele. – disse Hermione

- BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

_A gárgula explodiu por completo deixando todos a olharem estupefactos para Draco._

- O Dumbledore de certo que irá compreender as minhas medidas de emergência. – ele disse simplesmente

_Hayden abanou a cabeça sem acreditar nas atitudes precipitadas de Draco. Os cinco precipitaram-se para o escritório, rebentando também com a porta. Naquele momento Harry caiu em frente da porta, desgastado enquanto Dumbledore enfrentava Tom._

_Ginny correu para Harry e abraçou-o, vendo como ele ardia, parecia febre, a sua cicatriz estava mais vermelha que nunca._

- Harry, oh meu Merlim, Harry… - ela suspirou

- Gi, estás bem! – ele sussurrou

- Pára de te preocupar comigo Harry, vê o teu estado. Estás tão mal.

- Ginny, eu fico bem. Agora que sei que estás bem, tenho novas forças para lutar.

_Ela baixou a cabeça para beijar Harry com ternura nos lábios, mas foram interrompidos por um brusco partir de algo e viram que Dumbledore caía cansado no chão, e Lord Voldemort tinha sido atirado pela janela._

- Harry, esgotei as minhas forças, agora é contigo. Lord Voldemort já está enfraquecido o suficiente. – disse Dumbledore extremamente cansado

- Vamos Harry. – disse Ginny e Hayden ajudou-a a por Harry de pé

- Harry, temos de continuar isto. Juntos. Nós vamos conseguir. – disse Ron

- Hayden, encontraste a M.J.? – perguntou Harry

- Encontrei, mas são assuntos para outra altura Harry. Existe muito para explicar. Mas tu agora não vais ter tempo de entender certas coisas, o mais correcto e fazer e acabar com este pesadelo mais depressa possível. – disse Hayden

- Eu concordo com ela. – disse Hermione

- Entao vamos indo. – disse Harry confiante. – Professor…

- Eu fico bem Harry. Vai agora meu rapaz, cumpre a tua missão. – disse Dumbledore

-

_Na torre de astronomia, M.J. e Zac estavam em silêncio. _

_Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, pegava num livro e pousava-o novamente. Brincava com as bolas de cristal e arrumava-as…Zac estava entretido a vê-la passear pela sala. _

_Do nada, gritos vindo dos campos lá fora foram mais fortes e os conflitos de feitiços eram cada vez mais poderosos. M.J. apressou-se para a saída._

- Desculpa M.J. mas não te vou deixar ir. – disse Zac. – A mim também me custa estar aqui!

- Mas podemos mudar isto Zac, deixa-me ir…por favor, deixa-me ir. – pediu ela agarrando-o pela capa com olhos implorantes

- M.J., não!

_M.J. suspirou e afastou as suas mãos da capa de Zac dando depois um passo atrás e cerrou os punhos._

- Desculpa Zac…

_Ele não entendeu, mas no minuto seguinte tinha ido contra a estante e estava coberto de livros. M.J. tinha fugido e ele não a conseguira impedir de sair. _

-

_Todos assistiam com fascínio e com medo á ultima batalha que se dava entre Lord Voldemort e Harry Potter. Os feitiços eram mortais e impiedosos. O fim estava próximo. De quem? Muita gente se perguntava. Os devoradores tinham sido maioritariamente derrotados e todos prestavam agora grande atenção aquela única batalha._

- Hayden, diz-me que o Harry vai vencer… - murmurou Ginny, com os olhos vidrados pelas lágrimas

- Calma Ginny. – disse Hayden abraçando-a. – Vais ver que vai ficar tudo bem!

- Eu não quero perder o Harry. – ela gemeu novamente

- Tu não vais perder ninguém! Podes ter a certeza disso. – garantiu-lhe Hayden

_Ao pé deles apareceu a Professora McGonnagal._

- Ron, Hermione…peço a vossa ajuda para retirarem daqui o máximo de pessoas e colocarem-nas no salão. É mais o ED porque são os que estão mais em perigo. Quero também que verifiquem as torres com a ajuda da Tonks e do Sirius.

- Professora, o Harry… - começou Hermione

- A Hayden e a Ginny tratam do Harry, agora façam o que eu digo!

_Os dois começaram a mandar o ED para dentro do castelo e quando so restaram mais alguns membros da Ordem da Fénix, eles os dois, mais a Tonks e o Sirius, entraram dentro do castelo para recolherem o resto do ED das torres onde se encontravam._

_Entretanto a luta continuava entre Tom e Harry._

- Pronto para morrer Tom?

- E deixarias a tua prima viúva? Agora, quem é o insensível?

- Tom, porque não me facilitas a vida? SECTUMSEMPRA!

- PROTEGO! Harry, Harry…eu já sei o meu destino, estou a ver se eras mesmo capaz de levar isto para a frente…

- Tu és um assassino Tom, faças o que fizeres, continuarás a ser sempre um assassino.

_Tom baixou a varinha e abriu os braços._

- Então…mata-me! É aquilo que mais anseias nesta vida não é? Chegar ao fim e matar-me!

- Tenho pena de ti Tom. Não mereces nada daquilo que tens.

_Tom percebeu que Harry se referia ao amor de M.J._

- Tens razão não a mereço, nem aquilo que ela me vai dar. É por isso que te peço que me mates, e dá-lhe razões para ser feliz.

- Estás a ordenar-me para te matar? – disse Harry. – Eu não cumpro ordens tuas!

- Eu não te estou a ordenar Harry, estou a pedir.

- Achas que ele está a fazer bluff? – perguntou Ginny a Hayden

- Não. – sussurrou Hayden

_Ginny engoliu em seco._

- Tenho medo, se o Harry o matar, ele quando descobrir a gravidez da M.J...ele vai-se sentir tão culpado! – disse Ginny

- Não é como se ele tivesse outra escolha. É o Tom ou o Harry, Ginny. Um deles tem de morrer para o outro sobreviver…é a profecia.

- Vá lá Potter, não te acanhes agora… - dizia Tom perante a hesitação de Harry

- Não sou um assassino Tom.

- Pois não, e não serás. Para a comunidade serás o herói de sempre.

_Harry começou a apertar a sua varinha e a hesitar._

- Será preciso tentar matar-te novamente para me matares?

_O coração de Harry gelou. _

- Avada…

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

_Harry foi mais rápido no ataque._

- NÃO HARRY NÃO O FAÇAS! – gritou uma voz

_Hayden virou-se bruscamente e segurou a irmã antes que ela atingisse a ponta da batalha. _

_Harry ficou vidrado em M.J. enquanto que o corpo de Tom jazia inanimado na relva. Harry observou melhor M.J. Ela estava grávida e ele percebeu. Era do Tom, ele queria morrer para dar um futuro ao seu filho, talvez o único acto de coragem que já tivesse cometido. Mas também sentiu-se culpado. Ele sabia o que era crescer sem Pai…mas também, o filho deles não iria ser tão amaldiçoado como Tom fora. Ele baixou a varinha e começou a chover torrencialmente. _

_Hayden ainda segurava nos braços a sua irmã que soluçava descontroladamente. Zac estava meio abananado mais atrás enquanto que Ginny correra para Harry, que a abraçara desesperadamente. Draco permaneceu quieto, imóvel no mesmo sitio. De cabeça baixa, perdido em pensamentos. _

_Harry aproximou-se das suas primas._

- Mary Jane, perdoa-me!

_M.J. sorriu-lhe e abraçou-o com força._

- Eu não te censuro Harry. Eu sei que é algo que tens destinado desde o dia do teu nascimento. Mas dói imenso ver alguém que amamos partir, nem que seja para o melhor do mundo. Eu entendo que era necessário. – disse ela ao ouvido dele

- Eu sei o que é crescer sem Pai. – ele murmurou

- Mas o meu filho vai ter muitos pais e muitas mães para olharem por ele. Graças a Merlim que temos uma familia vasta. – ela sorriu dolorosamente mas depois afastou-se. – Tenho de vê-lo! Uma última vez.

- Mary Jane, é melhor não piorares as coisas para o teu lado. Pensa no mal que te vai fazer. – disse Hayden preocupada

- Eu aguento. – ela confirmou

- M.J. eu concordo com a Hayden. – disse Zac

- O que é que te aconteceu? – perguntou Draco

- Quem disse que os livros não magoam ninguém, está redondamente enganado. – ele resmungou

- Eu tenho de fazer uma última coisa. – disse M.J. – Não me impeças Hayden.

_Hayden reteve-se no seu lugar e todos observaram M.J. dirigir-se para a beira de Tom. Ela baixou-se e com a mão esquerda pôs à vista de todos uma aliança no dedo anelar dela, afastando da testa dele o cabelo e baixando-se para lhe depositar um beijo na testa. Depois começou a olhar para a relva à procura de algo até que eles viram ela pegar na varinha dele e parti-la em dois facilmente para depois a fazer arder. Só então ela se afastou do local dirigindo-se para o grupo de onde tinha partido._

- Mary Jane, precisas de descansar. Vamos embora. – disse Ginny

_Zac aproximou-se de M.J._

- Nós temos de conversar minha menina. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios

- Ai sim?

- Mas no caminho para a enfermaria. Vamos. – ele disse puxando-a levemente pelo braço

_Todos acompanharam M.J. até á enfermaria onde a Madame Pomfrey foi obrigada a sedar M.J. para ela poder descansar. _

_O resto da noite foi passada em silencio, cuidando das feridas e cicatrizes da guerra. _

_Draco e Ginny tinham adormecido, juntando-se a Mary Jane. Ron e Hermione avisaram que iriam descansar para a torre dos Gryffindor e muitos outros fizeram o mesmo. _

_Apenas Harry e Hayden estavam acordados na enfermaria._

- Harry, foste muito corajoso hoje! Tenho a certeza que os tios teriam imenso orgulho em ti. Como eu tenho.

- Obrigado. Mas Hayden tu não ficaste atrás. O ataque de Basilisk Hall foi um sucesso e surpreendeste-me ao entenderes-te com o Draco.

- É, eu surpreendi-me a mim própria.

- Obrigado por teres tomado conta da Ginny.

_Hayden levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao primo. Abraçou-o com força e depois retirou algo minúsculo do seu bolso, fazendo-o retornar ao seu tamanho normal._

- Quando te ajudei a arrumar a casa dos teus Pais, encontrei isto e pensei que podias dar-lhe um certo uso.

_Harry abriu a caixa e viu que se tratava de uma aliança de ouro amarelo com pequenas esmeraldas em volta e depois outra esmeralda de ouro branco lisa._

- As alianças de comprometimento dos meus Pais. – ele suspirou. – Obrigada!

- Dá-lhes bom uso.

_Hayden sorriu e começou a fazer caminho para fora da enfermaria._

- Onde vais? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Para casa primo, agora descansa.

_Harry assentiu, o sono já o estava a controlar e adormeceu mal pousou a cara na almofada. Hayden dirigiu-se então para casa._


	32. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXVI**

_Zac saiu um pouco desnorteado de Hogwarts. Depois de Harry lhe ter dito que Hayden se tinha ido embora enquanto ele tinha ficado inconsciente, Zac temera o pior. Teria Hayden ido embora? Ter feito um disparate? Abandonaria tudo agora, que tinham vencido, que tinham a chance de ser felizes sem nenhuma preocupação? A sua louca preocupação levou-o até Godric Hallow. Entrou dentro da casa de Hayden e sentiu silêncio, seguido de pequenos soluços abafados. Correu escadas acima e entrou dentro do quarto. Tudo o que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, na cómoda e até os espelhos…estava tudo destruído. As coisas partidas, as cortinas rasgadas e os lençóis arrancados. Em cima do que antes tinha sido uma cama, estava Hayden, entregue ao desespero. Deitada numa posição de feto, o cabelo preto desgrenhado solto por todo o lado…soluçava. Zac precipitou-se para o lado dela e abraçou-a._

- Hayden, calma, estou aqui!

- Ele tirou todas as minhas hipóteses de ser feliz. Uma por uma ele destruiu-as todas. – ela soluçava, com raiva, frustração e dor.

- Mas ele morreu!

- Mas só depois de destruir tudo. Os meus Pais, a minha infância, o resto da minha família…depois foste tu…

- Mas eu estou aqui Hayden! – disse Zac com amargura.

-…a minha irmã… - soluçou Hayden pareceu nem ouvir o que Zac dizia.

- A Mary Jane?

- Ele roubou-a de mim Zac. Ele tirou-a de onde ela pertencia. Ele tirou-a da família, arrancou-a dos braços de Draco…eu odeio-o com todo o meu ser!

- Mas ele morreu e a M.J. está bem…

- Então porque é que o meu coração não pára de doer? E se a M.J. está totalmente bem, porque é que desapareceu? Fugiu. Cobarde.

- Hayden estás muito nervosa. Tens de ter calma. – disse Zac

- Não…

- Hayden por favor…

- Eu ainda não…

- Stupefy! – pronunciou Zac e Hayden caiu-lhe nos braços inanimada, suspirou exasperado, não queria ter de chegar a extremos mas foi algo necessário. – Desculpa meu amor, mas as circunstâncias não me deram outra hipótese. – beijou-lhe a testa e olhou em redor vendo aquilo que tinha de reparar.

-

_Hayden abriu os olhos, meia dorida. Sentia o corpo a pedir descanso e a cabeça a pedir repouso. Lembrava-se pouco do último dia. Sabia apenas que se tinha apercebido da fuga de M.J. e lhe tinha dado uma raiva incontrolável, que lhe puseram totalmente fora do controlo. Lembrava-se de ter destruído o seu quarto e depois de um abraço confortável. Expandiu o seu campo de visão, o quarto estava impecável, tudo reposto. Vestia roupa lavada e a sua cama estava confortável e acolhedora. Sentou-se como um trovão e a sua cabeça latejou._

- Tem calma Hayden, por favor! – uma voz urgente veio do canto do quarto.

_Sentado na cadeira de baloiço que um dia fora da sua Mãe, estava Zac, que nem parecia o mesmo que ela tinha cruzado no dia da guerra. O seu cabelo aloirado estava mais sedoso e brilhante, os seus olhos esverdeados brilhantes e livres de culpa ou ressentimento. As jeans de azul claro, a camisa de manga curta branca, aberta nos três primeiros botões e as sapatilhas pretas, traziam-lhe à memória certas recordações agradáveis._

- Desculpa. – murmurou Hayden.

_Zac suspirou aliviado e sentou-se na cama ao pé ela, pegando nas suas mãos beijando cada uma._

- Não tem mal. Ao menos sentes-te definitivamente mais livre não?

- Sim. Acho que precisava de causar uma pequena destruição! – admitiu corada, Hayden.

- Pequena? – ele retorquiu revirando os olhos. – Demorei horas a restituir este quarto à sua forma original.

- Há quanto tempo estou a dormir?

- Um dia e meio.

- Tanto tempo?

- Não te preocupes com nada, ficou tudo ligeiramente bem. Estavas exausta e a Poppy dar-te-ia um grande puxão de orelhas…se estivesse acordada.

_Hayden corou e baixou o olhar. Zac levantou-lhe a cara com uma mão e encostou os seus lábios nela, deixando-a em transe por momentos. Quando se apercebeu da realidade, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, não querendo que aquela inundação de prazer e satisfação a abandonassem._

- Amo-te tonta! – ele murmurou assim que se separou dela.

- Eu também te amo muito.

- Mas vá, andor violeta, para o chuveiro, vamos ter um longo dia. – ele disse levantando-se, relutante.

_Hora e meia depois, Hayden estava totalmente pronta. Optara por um look leve. Jeans em castanho dourado, com sandálias douradas de salto alto. Uma túnica castanha escura de mangas compridas mas muito leves. Alisou o seu cabelo com um simples feitiço e não aplicou magia. _

_Um cheiro agradável invadiu-lhe as narinas e saiu da casa de banho apressada, encontrando Zac a brincar com as suas almofadas. A cama estava feita e a janela aberta fazendo esvoaçar as cortinas brancas._

- O que cheira tão bem? – perguntou Hayden

- A tua família está a fazer um pequeno-almoço reforçado. – disse Zac sorrindo.

_Hayden sorriu genuinamente. Puxou Zac pelo braço e levou-o de arrasto até á cozinha. Quando entrou sentiu-se mais aliviada. Sirius e Nicole estavam virados para o fogão a discutirem, Hermione e Ron punham a mesa, Harry estava sentado numa cadeira com Ginny no seu colo a dar-lhe algo a comer á boca e encostado ao balcão estava Draco a olhar pela janela. _

-…não Sirius. A Hayden prefere com chantilly! – reclamava Nicole

- Nicole, a Hayden sempre gostou de panquecas com chantilly e raspas de chocolate preto e morangos frescos! – retorquiu Sirius e Hayden deixou escapar uma gargalhada quando viu o tio de avental cor de rosa ás flores.

- Hayden! – disse Sirius arrancando o avental com um sorriso embaraçado. – Anda cá miúda que tu pregaste-nos um daqueles sustos!

_Todos abraçaram Hayden, menos Draco que se manteve encostado ao balcão. Todos perceberam que Hayden queria falar com Draco mas com todos distraídos._

- Ron, os copos? – reclamou Hermione.

- E as bases para os copos Mione? Tu e a tua mania de fazer sempre as coisas á maneira muggle e…POTTER! VÊ ONDE TENS AS TUAS MÃOS!

_Harry resmungou algo e subiu as mãos à cintura de Ginny enterrando a sua cabeça no cabelo ruivo dela._

- E Zac vem cá! – disse Nicole

- Eu cá não cozinho ora…- resignou-se Zac mas foi na mesma ter com Nicole.

_Hayden aproximou-se de Draco._

- Quem te viu anteontem Bulstrode…já vi cadáveres com melhor cor acredita! – ele tentou fazer graça da situação mas falhou redondamente.

_Hayden suspirou e puxou Draco para um abraço. Ao inicio Draco ficara relutante, mas acabou por retribuir o abraço de Hayden._

- Desculpa, tudo o que eu te fiz passar o resto do ano…não merecias. – ele murmurou.

- Pois não…mas o que importa é que não te aconteceu nada…e que estás aqui! – disse Hayden abraçando-o com mais força.

- Quanto a isso Hayden…

- Sais de Londres e eu dou-te de comer à lula gigante! – ela falou antes que ele dissesse algo e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na face, fazendo-o rir e depois elevou a voz. – Então isso sai ou não sai?

- Sairá quando o teu namorado se ajeitar com isto! – disse Nicole superiormente.

_Zac suspirou e pegou na varinha murmurando uns feitiços._

- Feito!

- ZACHARY! – gritou Nicole e ele encolheu-se. – Eu disse sem magia, tens de me prestar atenção! Não preciso que a minha sobrinha fique encalhada com um homem que não saiba fazer nada na cozinha…é simplesmente…

- Tia nós já percebemos, agora se pudéssemos comer era algo agradável visto que temos de estar no Ministério dentro de hora e meia. – disse Harry e Nicole acalmou.

- Oh está bem, sentem-se! – disse Nicole e com alguns feitiços a comida foi presenciada aos adolescentes.

_Comeram, falaram e até riram. Esquecendo por um curto período de tempo a dor pela qual tinham passado uns dias atrás._

_Preparavam-se para irem para o Ministério. Vestiam os casacos em silêncio._

- Zac está tudo bem? – perguntou Hayden

- Eu e o Draco fomos acusados de cumplicidade. – ele confessou baixinho.

- Mas vocês não têm culpa de nada! – ela afligiu-se. – O Dumbledore, já falaram com ele? Ele deve ter alguma coisa…algo na posse dele que vos ilibe.

- Não é tão simples como isso Hayden, as coisas estão um pouco negras para nosso lado. – disse Draco.

- Mas eu vou testemunhar a vosso favor. – disse Hayden

- E nós também, mas não é suficiente. – disse Harry. – Mesmo que a marca negra se tivesse evaporado, existem muitas testemunhas que os colocam em cenas de crime.

- Isso é ridículo. – sibilou Hayden de testa franzida.

- Sim isso é muito ridículo, mas tens de compreender que o Ministério não está para correr riscos nenhuns. – disse Nicole. – Eu não sei se a Bellatrix, a Narcissa e o Lucius se safam… - sibilou a ultima parte olhando para Draco, sabendo que esta era a única família dele.

- Mas o Dumbledore avisou-nos que nem tudo estava perdido. – disse Ginny. – Eu acho que ele tem algo que nos vai ser muito útil. Temos de esperar está bem.

_Todos anuíram e por Floo, foram para o Ministério._

-

_Tonks e Lupin esperavam-nos no átrio do Ministério. Pareciam nervosos, exaustos, como se não tivessem um tempo de descanso há já vários dias. _

- Diz de uma vez Moony. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, Draco, Zac…vocês têm de vir comigo. Vão-se juntar á Bellatrix, ao Lucius, e à Narcissa. Serão todos sentenciados hoje! – disse Lupin com dor evidenciada na voz.

- Não podemos ir? – perguntou Hayden agarrando Zac pelo braço.

- Não, vocês vêm comigo. Serão ouvidos por outros membros de Winzagmont. Mas tem de ser em separado. – disse Tonks. – Por favor Hayden, não faças nada contra estas regras.

- Eu não faço se não me obrigarem a fazer. Mas os inocentes não vão para Azkaban. Isso eu garanto. – ela sibilou e depois virou-se para Zac. – Não me deixes.

_Ele sorriu, um pequeno mas sincera sorriso. Beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou a face. Com outro sorriso, seguiu Draco e Sirius, para um corredor que os iria levar ao tribunal._

- Tem calma. Isto resolve-se. – disse Harry abraçando a prima pelos ombros. – Pronta para dizer a verdade?

- Como nunca tive! – disse Hayden decidida.

_Viveram-se momentos de tensão, lágrimas e grande dor ao relembrar os acontecimentos e a relata-los, dizendo a verdade nua e crua, sem medo. Os julgamentos eram muito longos e a espera amarga. Hayden passeava para lá e para cá, à espera que tudo terminasse. Um aperto no peito deixava-a angustiada. Nem Tonks, nem Lupin tinham novidades e não havia notícias de Dumbledore. Sabiam que sem o testemunho deste as coisas podiam tomar rumos angustiantes e inesperados._

- Pessoal… - chamou Tonks baixinho

_Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Nicole e Hayden ficaram alarmados._

- Eles foram considerados culpados. – disse ela baixando a cara tristemente.

_Hayden ficou apática, não mostrava nenhuma reacção, o corpo enrijeceu e a sua pele perdeu a cor toda. Encostou-se à parede, deslizando por esta abaixo. Não ouvindo nenhum som, nenhuma voz, a visão ficara turva…_

- Menina Bulstrode, levante-se por favor. – uma voz delicada chamou-a ao mundo real.

_Dumbledore, vestido numa túnica laranja fogo, observava Hayden sobre os óculos de meia-lua. Hayden levantou-se apressada._

- Faça alguma coisa Professor.

- Vou a caminho disso. Perdoem o meu atraso mas a Minerva teve um esgotamento nervoso e eu tive de tratar de certos assuntos urgentes.

- Outro? – admirou-se Nicole, que subitamente ficara com esperança. – O último que ela teve foi quando o James e o Sirius pregaram a última partida no sétimo ano!

- Sim, bem…ela anda cansada! Digamos que não acreditou quando viu a escola livre de Potter's. – sorriu Dumbledore. – Agora deixem-me salvar os inocentes, por favor.

_Pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que Dumbledore esteve dentro do tribunal. Por vezes ouviam-se vozes exaltadas e certas discussões. Mas a confusão de vozes era tanta que o tema não era percebido. Depois de uma espera tortuosa, as portas rangeram e primeiro saiu o Professor Dumbledore, satisfeito com si próprio._

- Um resto de muito boa noite crianças. Até breve. – disse Dumbledore deixando o grupo num estado de douta ignorância.

_Quando sentiram passos no fundo do corredor, Hayden deixou escapar um grito deliciado. Correu até ser abraçada por Zac, que a elevou do chão e rodou com ela. _

- Finalmente nada se pode meter entre nós agora. – ele disse enchendo os lábios dela, as faces, de beijos e ela apenas se ria.

- Assustei-me tanto, tanto. Não imaginas o alivio que sinto agora. É estranho, eu acho que ainda estou a sonhar. – confessou Hayden.

- Não estás a sonhar. Pois se estiveres, então o sonho nunca vai acabar!

_Mary Jane observava a dor evidente no rosto da irmã com vontade de a abraçar e dizer que tudo ia correr bem. Mas já fora tomada uma decisão que era para o bem de todos. Ver que Zac e Draco, além dos Malfoys, Bella e Sirius saiam em liberdade fora um alivio para ela. Pelo menos Tom tinha feito alguma coisa de boa na sua morte. _

_Ela virou costas à sua família e amigos sentindo que as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto e desapareceu._

-

**Dois Meses Depois**

_Hayden, Zac, Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione tinham acabado de terminar mais um exame prático e teórico no Ministério. A pedido do novo Ministro, o grupo tinha-se submetido a um curso especial nos Aurors. Ou seja, aquilo que deveriam aprender em três anos, iriam aprender em 4 meses, três, no caso de Ginny que tinha de voltar para Hogwarts. _

_Hayden e Zac foram para casa, em Godric Hallow. Sentaram-se no jardim, na rede entre as duas grandes árvores a comer qualquer coisa._

- Hayden… - começou Zac enquanto olhava para o céu límpido e escuro.

Hayden que estava aninhada no colo dele olhou para cima, mas não encontrou os olhos dele.

- Sim? – murmurou.

- O que vamos fazer, depois destes quatro meses?

- Vamos…viver a nossa vida, agora que já não temos a preocupação de um maníaco atrás de nós.

- Hmm…boa ideia!

- Zac, o que tramas?

- Nada Hayden. Mas como eu ainda não há nada concreto…ponho-me a pensar…

- Mas… - começou Hayden mas uma grande náusea fê-la parar e sair a correr do colo de Zac para dentro de casa.

- Hayden? – perguntou Zac um pouco admirado e chocado.

_Levantou-se e correu para dentro de casa atrás de Hayden, encontrou-a debruçada sobre a sanita. Suspirou, apanhou-lhe o cabelo e deixou-a vomitar o que tinha comido no dia inteiro._

- Hayden, já andas à quase uma semana assim. – disse Zac enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

_Ela olhou-o de lado e continuou a escovar, bocejando com água depois._

- Deve ser um pequeno vírus. Uma poção e fica tudo bem. – disse Hayden sorrindo mas ainda sentindo o seu estômago ás voltas.

- Não!

- Como assim não? Zac, não me posso arriscar a ficar doente. Preciso de terminar este curso.

- Não tomas poção nenhuma sem ires a St. Mungus. Amanhã! E não estou a pedir, estou a mandar. És demasiado importante para mim, para sequer adoeceres.

_Hayden sorri e abraça-o._

- Eu prometo que vou amanhã de manhã a St. Mungus, vens comigo?

- Eu ia, mas lembraste que o Kingsley quer treinar-me a mim, ao Ron, ao Harry e ao Draco todo o dia?

- Ah…sim! Nós vamos fazer isso depois de amanhã! Com a Tonks.

- Mas depois vais-me contar tudo o que o médico disse quando eu chegar!

- Não te preocupes. Porque eu conto tudo. – disse Hayden mas depois lembrou-se. – Querias dizer-me algo antes de eu entrar a correr?

- Eu? – ele parecia de repente agitado. – Não! De maneira alguma, era só mesmo um pensamento vago.

- Ah sim… - disse Hayden desconfiada da agitação do namorado.

- Bem, vamos deitar-nos? É tarde! E amanhã temos ambos um longo dia.

- Zachary!

- Hayden, não é nada, acredita. Agora podemos ir deitar-nos? Estou a morrer de cansaço!

_Hayden levantou o sobrolho mas nada disso, amuando. Zac suspirou exasperado. Quando se deitou já Hayden estava deitada de costas voltadas e de luz apagada. Ele apagou a luz e murmurou uma boa noite e ela simplesmente suspirou zangada._

_No dia seguinte, depois de um exaustivo treino no Ministério, Zac aparatou em frente da porta de sua casa e colocou uma mão no bolso do casaco retirando uma caixa de veludo branca. Era uma pergunta tão simples e no dia anterior tinha sido a terceira vez que se acobardava. Quando lhe queria perguntar um milhão de dúvidas invadia-lhe a mente e ele retraía-se. Ela já andava desconfiada, portanto, o melhor seria não adiar muito a conversa._

_Suspirou e guardou a caixa no bolso novamente. _

- Hayden, estou em casa. – disse ao abrir a porta da frente, esperando que ela lhe aparecesse amuada, como ainda não tinham resolvido a pequena discussão ele estava ainda mais inseguro.

_Ao invés de a encontrar amuada ou aborrecida pelos segredos, encontrou-a sentada no sofá, o seu cabelo…estava de volta ao normal, tornara-se novamente loiro e caía aos cachos compridos que já chegavam ao seu cotovelo. Os olhos brilhavam de excitação e a expressão dela era ternurenta, doce como a de uma criança._

- Amo-te. – ele suspirou e ela sorriu e riu-se bem disposta. – Não rias…pensava que me ias atirar à piscina ou…

- Zac…eu não tenho razões para te atirar à piscina. – ela retorquiu com humor mas depois tornou-se séria e brincalhona. – Não tenho pois não?

- Não tonta, não tens.

_Zac sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao pé do sofá. Um sorriso não lhe abandonava os lábios e sentia que um belo brilho lhe enchera a alma novamente. Zac sabia que desde que M.J. se fora embora, mesmo que se demonstrasse contente e feliz, haveria sempre um vazio que crescia dia após dia, com tamanha intensidade que ao pronunciar o nome dela, ficava um ambiente pesado de mau estar._

- Estás tão calado. – ela sussurrou, cruzando as pernas à chinesa, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos e assentando a cara entre as mãos.

- Penso na sorte que tenho ao ter-te a meu lado depois de tanta coisa porque passamos. Penso no quanto te amo e no quanto vamos ser felizes, no quanto vamos rir, chorar e festejar um ao lado do outro. No quanto vamos construir, no quanto vamos unificar, no quanto vamos amar.

- Zac…eu penso a mesma coisa que tu.

- Também penso nas noites que passei sem ti, em que me torturei, em que a tua cara assombrou os meus sonhos e a tua pequena mudança me deu desafios e novas razões. Penso na verdade que podia ter contado. Penso que não quero voltar a passar momentos desses nunca mais. Quero que partilhemos a cama para o resto da eternidade, quero poder ter-te sempre a meu lado.

- Zac eu…

- Casas comigo?

- Estou grávida!

_Os dois falaram no mesmo instante. Um silêncio instalou-se. Os olhares prenderam-se um no outro de tal forma que o tempo parecia ter parado. _

- Sim! – disse Hayden com lágrimas nos olhos. – Sim! Sim! Sim!

- Mas…

_Zac parecia ter levado com um feitiço de estuporamento em cima. Hayden começou a rir através das lágrimas._

- Tens a certeza? – ele perguntou, um sorriso desvendou-se nos lábios dele.

- Claro que tenho, os exames não podiam ser mais conclusivos. Vamos ter um bebé!

- Vamos ser Pais!

- Nós vamos casar!

_Zac levantou-se do chão e pegou em Hayden ao colo rodando com ela, enquanto ambos se riam. Caíram no sofá depois de muito rirem. Ela ficou no colo dele. Timidamente, ele colocou uma mão sobre o ventre dela, acariciando sobre o tecido de seda fino que era feita a camisola, a corrente habitação do seu filho._

- De quanto tempo? – ele sussurrou.

- Dois meses e meio. Foi quando apareceste aqui em casa, antes da batalha.

- É inacreditável.

- Daqui a mês e meio vamos poder saber o sexo do bebé! Mas Zac, eu queria manter em segredo.

- Porque?

- Eu preciso de terminar o curso para ficar tranquila.

- É demasiado perigoso! – ele opôs-se.

- Eu falei com a curandeira. Ela disse que eu podia concluir o curso, visto que só faltava mês e meio. Apenas me disse que a partir daí teria de ser muito repouso e tentar recorrer à magia o menos possível, para não me esgotar.

- Não te posso impedir pois não?

- Não!

- Tudo bem… - ele suspirou. - …e o casamento?

- Isso sim pode ser contado a todos! Mas eu queria casar antes de a minha barriga começar a crescer. Que me dizes de no próximo mês?

- Já?

- E porque não? O meu casamento de sonho é fácil de fazer…

- Ai sim?

- Sim! Basta estares lá tu e pronto.

_Ele beijou-a, uma, duas, três vezes antes de a deixar falar novamente._

- Mas depois do casamento temos de resolver uma coisa. – ela informou, colocando a sua mão em cima da dele que ainda se encontrava sobre o seu ventre.

- Tudo o que quiseres!

- Não quero ficar em Londres. – ela declarou baixinho.

_Isto pareceu chocar Zac que ficou incrédulo a olhar para a sua noiva, mãe do seu filho._

- Como assim não queres ficar em Londres?

- Zac, eu simplesmente quero sair daqui, criar uma nova vida noutro sitio. Londres já não é o que era.

- E sugeres que a nossa mudança se dê para onde?

- Irlanda. Estaremos muito mais perto da tua família.

- E a tua família? – ele questionou.

- O Harry está a viver com a Ginny e Merlim sabe como aqueles dois são felizes. Durante o ano em que ela vai estar em Hogwarts o Ron e a Hermione vão viver com ele por isso ele estará sempre acompanhado. O Sirius e a Nicole estão com os meus avós na Oceânia por isso…a minha família está muito bem. Além disso, tu és aquele que tem uma irmã mais nova, não é assim?

- Eu quero que tu tenhas a certeza absoluta daquilo que me disseste!

- Mais certa não podia estar e não quero que duvides da minha decisão pois eu não a vou mudar.

- Mas vamos trabalhar na mesma no Ministério de Londres certo?

- Depende…se calhar seria melhor uma transferência para a Irlanda.

- Estás definitivamente decidida a mudar.

- Achas que faço mal?

- Não. Até acho que fazes muito bem por acaso. Uma mudança vai ser óptima para todos nós.

- Eu sei, mas tenho que fazer visitas semanais ao Harry. Ele é meu irmão, quase. Não me quero separar dele por meses a fio…

- Isso acontecia se fossemos muggles! – disse Zac e riu-se. – Então…mudança agendada?

- Mudança agendada!

-

_O casamento tinha sido de sonho. Tinha sido nos finais de Agosto. Fora realizado numa propriedade, herança de Jennifer Potter, na Cornualha. Era praticamente um palácio de pedra que pertencia aos Potter há imensas gerações. Esta era uma propriedade que tinha ficado para Jennifer e que segundo o testamento que Hayden exigiu antes de se casar, agora era sua. O casamento contou com a presença dos avós de Hayden (Marieh e Simon Potter; Anastacia e Omarion Black), Sirius e Nicole, os Weasley, Harry, os pais de Zac e a sua irmã mais nova (Rhiannon e Scott McKenzie e Melanie McKenzie), Justin, Pansy, Luna, Blaise, os Professores de Hogwarts e mais amigos de Hayden e Zac. Eram ao todo perto de cento e cinquenta pessoas._

_Foi montada uma tenda branca no jardim e a cerimónia deu-se no mosteiro centenário, onde Jennifer e Nathan se tinham casado, ali perto. _

_No final da noite, Zac e Hayden anunciaram a gravidez e os seus futuros planos aos amigos e familiares que, embora tivessem sido apanhados um pouco de surpresa, acharam que tinham feito as melhores decisões. _

_Um mês depois, o curso tinha terminado e Hayden e Zac preparavam-se para iniciar uma nova vida na Irlanda. A casa que tinha comprado era num lindo sitio, à beira mar. A casa tinha dois grandes andares, uma grande varanda, alpendre um belo jardim pela parte da frente e de trás também, um sótão bem largo e uma cave na qual Hayden construiu um estúdio de dança. _

_No rés-do-chão ficava a enorme cozinha modernamente equipada. Seguia-se uma luxuosa sala de jantar com uma mesa rectangular pelo menos para vinte ou mais pessoas com um grande candelabro pendurado no tecto sobre o centro da mesa. A sala de estar era grande, espaçosa e airosa, com lareira e as janelas deixavam a luz do sol e a brisa do mar penetrar dentro da casa. Havia uma biblioteca e com ela um escritório._

_No segundo andar ficavam situados os oito quartos de casa de banho individuais cada. Além dos quartos havia um estúdio ao qual Hayden ainda não tinha dado destino mas que continha as escadas em caracol que levavam ao espaçoso sótão cheio de caixas empoeiradas. _

_[__**N/A:**__ O casamento foi dia 30 de Agosto, eles mudaram-se diz 1 de Outubro e a Hayden está grávida então de quatro meses completos. Só para não se perderem na cronologia…xD] _

**Cinco Meses Depois**

_O peso do menino que ia ter, já pesava em Hayden que aos nove meses de gestação mal podia sair de casa. Para grande excitação de Zac, iriam ter um saudável e forte menino, que se iria chamar Bruce Bulstrode McKenzie. _

_Hayden estava sentada na cadeira de embalar dentro do quarto do seu bebé, de paredes caiadas num azul claro, fresco, com um friso de ursinhos em várias posições. O berço redondo era branco e estava protegido com finos véus azuis, dentro existia um fofo cobertor que as inicias de Bruce bordadas. Prateleiras nas paredes mostravam imensos bonecos, peluches, brinquedos e alguns livros de histórias infantis._

_Deitado e deliciado sobre o ventre de Hayden, estava um Husky de pêlo cinza claro e olhos azuis cristalinos. Era um cachorrinho, que cabia na palma da mão a própria Hayden. Ao inicio, o pequeno cachorro assustava-se com os fortes pontapés do futuro dono, mas habituado, conseguia aninhar-se sobre o ventre e ficar lá até Hayden o tirar. O seu nome era Buddy._

_Enquanto se embalava, Hayden tinha os olhos fechados e cantava uma pequena melodia, enquanto a brisa marinha entrava pela janela e levantava as cortinas._

_Do nada Buddy saltou do ventre para o chão, tropeçando numa forma que fez Hayden rir e depois os seus pequenos latidos fizeram-na parar de embalar. Sentiu-se molhada e olhando para o seu vestido de Primavera rosa via que entre as pernas estava molhada._

- Zac! – chamou com toda a calma, sabendo que a dor viria a seguir.

_Zac apareceu descontraidamente à porta e sorriu-lhe mas deixou de sorrir quando a viu séria._

- Tu não me…

- Temos de ir para St. Mungus! Agora ou o teu filho nasce aqui…

- Mas…

- Rápido que as contracções…ahhh…estão a começar!

_Zac depois de uns minutos em transe pegou em Hayden ao colo e aparatou para St. Mungus onde logo foi recebido por uma curandeira. _

_Depois de nova longas horas sem dilatação suficiente para o parto, a hora chegara. Hayden apertava a mão de Zac com tamanha força que a mão dele se tornava branca._

- Tu nunca mais me tocas. – ela conseguiu ameaçar entre dentes enquanto fazia força. – Vês o que tu fazes? Isto dói como tudo! És um incompetente! A partir de agora dormes no quarto de hóspedes.

_Se Zac não tivesse sido previamente avisado que Hayden lhe iria fazer a vida no inferno durante o parto, Zac estaria ali imóvel e acreditaria no que a sua esposa lhe estava a dizer. Como já sabia o que o esperava, limitou-se a concordar e a revirar os olhos rindo-se um pouco._

- Vá lá Hayden, força mais uma vez, o teu filho precisa de um empurrão!

_Depois de outro momento de dor, um grito saudável, de um bebé, ecoou na sala inteira. Hayden caiu para trás nas almofadas a arfar com dificuldade, fechando os olhos sorrindo enquanto Zac lhe beijou a testa indo depois cortar o cordão umbilical. _

_Quando a visão de Hayden ficou mais clara, viu Zac com um pequeno bebé num cobertor azul nos braços. Ele sorriu-lhe e entregou-lhe o seu bebé. Hayden começou a soluçar enquanto via reflectido no seu filho, aquilo pelo que os seus Pais morreram. Ela viu nele o futuro, enquanto o pequeno Bruce absorvia cada detalhe dos pais com os seus olhos esverdeados de pepitas cinzentas. _


	33. Chapter 27

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Quatro Anos Depois [2012]**

Hayden estava sentada no seu camarim, olhando ao espelho reflectindo nas mudanças que a sua vida tinha tomado nos últimos quatro anos.

Com apenas 21 anos, Hayden era mãe de um menino de cabelos aloirados e olhos esverdeados de pepitas cinzentas, Bruce e de uma menina de cabelos loiros escuros, com olhos cinzentos de pepitas verde, Samantha.

Depois do nascimento de Bruce, em Março de 2008, Hayden ficara em casa os três primeiros meses. Depois voltara ao trabalho no Ministério da Magia na Irlanda, como Auror ao lado de Zac. Enquanto trabalhava no Ministério arranjou também tempo para dar inicio ao seu segundo álbum de inéditas. A produção do álbum foi várias vezes interrompida, por razões de força maior. Mas Hayden não parava quieta mesmo assim. Tinha lançado a sua própria colecção de roupa chamada a "B'Line!" que adquiria alguns meses depois uma loja de roupa individual na Irlanda, Escócia e Londres. No ano seguinte, Hayden desenvolvia a sua marca e tentava dar continuação ao seu segundo álbum de estúdio.

Quando Bruce completou dois anos [2010], o álbum estava quase pronto, mas a nova gravidez de Hayden tinha atrasado tudo. Para não desiludir os fãs, foi lançado o álbum de remix dos seus hits. Este álbum foi na mesma um grande sucesso, mesmo sem grande publicidade. Durante a gravidez Hayden anunciou o lançamento de um perfume, que fora lançado no dia 14 de Fevereiro [2011], três meses depois do nascimento de Samantha, com o nome "Grrrauugh!..." e com o lema "Com medo de uma gatinha?".

Quando Samantha completou um ano [14 de Novembro de 2011], o CD intitulado "Genuine" finalmente saiu e no primeiro dia esgotou todas as lojas com apenas a divulgação do single "My Baby" que era dedicado aos dois filhos de Hayden. No ano novo desse mesmo ano, Hayden deu inicio a uma tour intitulada "Sedutora Rotação".

E aqui estava ela, sete meses depois, numa noite de Verão de Julho, em Atenas – Grécia, pronta para encerrar os sete meses de viagem pela Europa e América.

- Como te sentes?

Hayden virou-se para a mulher na sua porta. A filha de Pierre, Bianca, tinha assumido a posição de manager dela há mais de três anos e Hayden não podia estar mais satisfeita. Neste momento, Bianca carregava um grande ramo de 21 rosas com dois peluches.

- O Zac, o Bruce e a Sam enviaram-te isto para te desejar boa sorte. – disse Bianca entregando a Hayden as flores e os peluches. – Acreditas que nunca tinha vindo a Atenas? O meu Pai falou-me muito mas nunca vim…

- Tens aproveitado para visitar as atracções turísticas? Eu já estive cá numas férias de Natal há dois anos. – disse Hayden conjurando um jarro com água para as flores.

- Com este movimento todo do encerramento da tour, não tenho tempo!

- Ah, mas depois amanhã ficas por cá!

- Acho que vou seguir o teu conselho.

- Miss Hayden, vai começar dentro de quinze minutos. – disse um dos produtores passando pelo camarim.

- Vai-te a eles! – disse Bianca e Hayden soltou uma gargalhada.

-

O estádio de Atenas, estava a abarrotar de pessoas a gritarem, a dançarem e a cantarolarem à espera que Hayden subisse ao palco para o último concerto da tour. Num grande ecrã plasma que estava elevado a cima de todos os que foram assistir ao concerto, apareceu uma contagem decrescente que todos acompanharam. Ao chegarem ao zero, estalidos ressoaram por todo o estádio e pirotecnia laranja iluminou por momentos o palco até que batidas acompanhadas de novos estalidos que largaram centenas de balões, serpentinas e imensos confetis, por todo o estádio.

Hayden surgiu por baixo do palco, devido a uma plataforma que a elevava e em roda dela estava o grupo de dançarinos a executarem uma coreografia. Tinha um corpete azul forte, com uma saia de tutu de imensos folhos em beige, uns sapatos de salto alto azuis e o seu cabelo estava aos cachos presos por uma tiara de brilhantes azuis e prateados.

- Boa Noite Atenas! – gritou Hayden e o público respondeu com excitação. – Prontos para a melhor noite de Verão?

Um grande coro de "Sim" ecoou e nas mãos de Hayden foi-se materializando um bastão prateado médio que Hayden começou a manobrá-lo em coreografia.

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
I run a tight ship, even though  
I go with the flow  
Now here's a hot tip (list-listen in)  
Get get a front seat when i put on a show**_

O palco subitamente ficou calado, apenas com duas luzes brancas a concentrarem-se em Hayden que manobrava o bastão sozinha, apenas com as batidas da banda.

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**_

O palco entrou em erupção de cores amarelas, laranjas e verdes enquanto os dançarinos e Hayden faziam uma dança sincronizada.

_**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**_

_**There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can handle me, and the mamma boys are too scared  
But if I brought one down to my lair  
He'd never wanna leave, just sit and stare (oh, oh, oh)  
I'm like the candy floss  
I'm bad for you (bad for you)  
I'm just the elephant  
In the room (in the room)  
And when it's rainin', you can come  
Under my big tent  
No need for your umbrella (ella ella)  
You'll like this better, cos it's the big event (ahhh)**_

_**(…)**_

_**I been doin' this show all my life  
It's part of who I am  
Ain't nobody know what it's like  
Maybe I'm a slave 4 u but  
Baby I love what I do  
'Cuz I'm the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
Yes I'm a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
I run a tight ship, even though  
I go with the flow  
Now here's a hot tip (list- listen in)  
Get get a front seat when i put on a show**_

Enquanto a banda tocava o instrumental, a dança entre Hayden e o grupo de dança era intensa e fazia o público delirar enquanto a pirotecnia laranja voltava a aparecer.

_**(…)**_

_**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**_

A pirotecnia tornou-se mais intensa não permitindo aos fãs ver o palco.

Quando acalmou, Hayden vestia umas justas calças de couro pretas até ao joelho, com sandálias de salto muito alto. Um top branco com um colete preto a realçar a curva da sua cintura. O seu cabelo loiro tinha uma franja um pouco acima dos olhos e estava esticado até debaixo dos ombros. Em roda dela estavam seis dançarinas, vestidas com tops brancos e calções curtinhos em preto com sapatilhas Converse pretas.

- Vamos animar este concerto…

Depois de mais de duas horas e meia de dança, música e muito movimento no estádio de Atenas, Hayden estava a terminar o concerto.

- E foi uma noite muito longa e agradável, mas estamos a chegar ao fim e consequentemente ao fim da minha tour!

Um coro de 'Oh' ecoou pelo estádio inteiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei. É uma pena, mas prometo regressar. Não brevemente, mas dentro de algum tempo. Mas não pensem que fiquem sem notícias minhas. – disse Hayden sorrindo. – Agora, quero que todos me acompanhem na balada, que foi o meu último single. Preparados?

- Sim!

- Então vamos lá!

_**Breathe you out  
Breathe you in  
You keep comin' back to tell me  
You're the one who could have been  
And my eyes see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away  
But it never disappears  
Try to put it in the past  
Hold onto myself and don't look back**_

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
And maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now?  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

From under  
From under  
From under

So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growin' deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now  
And I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up  
For everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line  
It's like a lie I've told a thousand times

(…)

_**From under  
From under**_

And part of me still believes  
When you say you're gonna stick around  
And part of me still believes  
We can find a way to work it out  
But I know that we  
Tried everything we could try  
So let's just say goodbye  
Forever

_**(…)**_

_**From under  
From under  
From under  
From under**_

- Boa Noite Atenas e até breve!

Hayden despediu-se do seu público e dos seus fãs e saiu do palco pela última vez.

-

**[Três Dias Depois]**

Era uma manhã ensolarada sobre a Mansão McKenzie na Irlanda do Norte. O sol fraco da manhã emitia tímidos raios por entre as finas cortinas da ampla sala de estar, chocando com alguns cristais reflectindo frágeis arco-íris nas paredes. Hayden chegava naquele momento a casa, e que bem lhe sabia, finalmente estar com a sua familia. Sabia que Zac, já estaria acordado, mas que Bruce e Sam ainda estavam a dormir.

Entrou na sala e lá estava ele, sentado numa das grandes poltronas da sala. Pousou a mala em cima do sofá e atirou-se para os braços dele, beijando-o profundamente.

- Morri de saudades. – ela suspirou aninhando-se no colo dele.

- Não vieste no ultimo fim-de-semana. – ele sussurrou acariciando-lhe a face.

- Não tive tempo, achas que com produtores muggles posso desaparecer, assim sem mais nem menos, sem lançar o pânico geral?

- Havia de ser giro, "Princesa da Pop do reino feiticeiro em fuga!".

Hayden bateu-lhe amistosamente no braço e beijou-o novamente.

- Ainda dormem?

- Como sempre!

Hayden sorriu abertamente e beijou-o novamente. A vida tinha-lhe sido tão boa. Arranjara o melhor homem que podia sonhar, tinha os filhos mais perfeitos e uma carreira de sonho.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, vestir-me e depois vou acordá-los. – disse Hayden ao levantar-se com Zac.

- Eu tenho de ir ao Ministério, um burro de um estagiário meteu-se em alhadas e preciso de lhe decidir o castigo. – disse Zac exasperado. – Volto há hora de almoço. Ah, o Draco disse que aparecia para deixar o Scorpius, a minha mãe vem com a Melanie e a tua tia está cá daqui a uma hora ou duas. Aguentas?

- Claro que sim. As crianças são autênticos anjos. Pelo menos por agora…

- Eu ainda estou a tentar não imaginar os sarilhos que vão arranjar em Hogwarts.

- Oh não me lembres, ainda vamos ter de oferecer á Minnie umas férias pagas no Hawaii. – disse Hayden rolando os olhos começando a subir as escadas de mármore, com uma carpete vermelha.

- A Minnie a dançar o hula-hula? – questionou-se Zac vestindo o casaco do fato enquanto se preparava para desaparatar para o Ministério.

- Nãoooo! – disseram os dois de imediato sacudindo vigorosamente as suas cabeças começando-se a rir pouco depois.

- Até logo Hayden. – disse Zac piscando-lhe o olhos e quando Hayden lhe soprou um beijo ele desaparatou.

Hayden continuou a subir as escadas até à suite principal da Mansão, que era dela e de Zac. Colocou água a escorrer para o seu banho e sentou-se na poltrona, desfazendo as malas com a varinha, colocando as prendas que tinha trazido para as crianças de parte, numa porta do seu armário. Depois de ter tudo arrumado e de uma roupa preparada para vestir logo a seguir ao banho, Hayden relaxou durante hora e meia na grande banheira/jacuzzi, ficando livre do stress que tinham sido os últimos dias de encerramento da sua tour.

Depois de sair do banho, vestiu umas calças de fato em preto com finas riscas brancas, com uma túnica de seda lilás e um cinto na cintura preto (por cima da túnica) e sapatos de salto em lilás. O seu cabelo, agora curto pela altura do queixo com madeixas em preto, estava esticado de risco ao lado. Colocando brincos compridos que lhe davam no fundo do pescoço e umas pulseiras, saiu da sua suite para ser atacada por duas pequenas figuras aloiradas.

- Mamã, voltaste! – gritou Bruce agarrando-se ao pescoço de Hayden que neste momento estava sentada no chão.

- Tive xaudades. – disse Samantha com a sua voz ainda de bebé, suave e melodiosa, sentada, apoiada em cima de Hayden.

- Eu também tive saudades vossas meus amores, mas se deixarem a Mamã levantarem-se podemos ir ter com o vosso Tio Draco lá fora, e com o Scorpius. – riu-se Hayden

- Podemos tomar o pequeno-almoço no jardim? – perguntou Bruce, a inteligência dele surpreendia Hayden, mas santo…ele não era.

- Sim claro. – disse Hayden levantando-se, dando uma mão a cada filho.

- E b'incas c'migo d'pois? – perguntou Samantha saltando, o seu pijama flutuando enquanto saltava.

- Eu faço o que vocês quiserem. – disse Hayden rindo-se. – Mas agora vamos, temos pessoas à nossa espera.

Os três desceram as escadas, Hayden estava a ser atacada por perguntas e pedidos. Quando chegou ao fundo das escadas, os seus filhos ficaram a discutir sobre quem brincava primeiro com a Mãe e Hayden abriu a porta para encontrar Draco e Scorpius, Nicole, Rhiannon e Melanie.

Scorpius era um rapaz calmo, cabelos loiros platinados como o Pai e olhos azuis, não gélidos, mas um azul forte e bonito. Não tinha quase traços nenhuns da mulher com quem Draco tinha casaco, mas que infelizmente falecera no parto de Scorpius.

Melanie, a irmã de Zac, era espevitada e impulsiva. Tinhas cabelos castanhos como o chocolate e olhos azuis com pepitas castanhas.

- Oops! Fui atacada, não tenho culpa! – defendeu-se Hayden quando viu o olhar de tédio dos presentes e enquanto recebia no seu colo, Scorpius de três anos. – Olá senhor Scorpius, saudades da Madrinha?

- Muitas! – ele anuiu beijando a face de Hayden.

- Vai lá brincar. – disse Hayden pousando-o. – E tu também Melanie. – disse à pequena cunhada enquanto lhe beijava a testa.

- Eu vou ver o pequeno-almoço! – disse Nicole abraçando a sobrinha passando por ela para a cozinha onde trabalhavam três elfos domésticos (livres e eram pagos).

- Bem-vinda a casa minha querida. Eu vou preparar as coisas no jardim e vou vendo as crianças. – disse Rhiannon abraçando Hayden entrando para dentro de casa.

Hayden olhou para Draco e deu-lhe um prolongado abraço. Draco retribuiu.

- Vens cá almoçar? Por favor. – disse Hayden implorando.

- Não posso recusar pois não?

- Nope! – disse Hayden estalando os lábios no 'p'. – Informa o Harry e a Ginny, o Ron e a Mione para virem também e trazerem as crianças. Fazemos uma grande reunião.

- Ui vem a criançada toda. Vai ser giro. – disse Draco rindo-se mas com ponta de sarcasmo.

- Não é sempre? – disse Hayden piscando o olho.

- Até logo. – disse Draco sorrindo desaparecendo.

Hayden suspirou e entrou para ver Melanie e Sam de um lado a empoleirarem-se Buddy, que agora era um grande Husky enquanto Scorpius e Bruce iam a subir as escadas para o quarto.

- Alto! – disse Hayden e as crianças olharam para ela. – Sam, Bruce, vocês têm que se ir vestir, não podem ficar em pijama o dia todo. Vamos receber o tio Harry e a tia Ginny, e o tio Ron e a tia Mione.

- O James e o Albus vêm? – perguntou Bruce.

- Sim.

- E a Rose? – perguntou Melanie.

- Vêm todos, agora por favor, podem se ir vestir meninos? Mel, Scorp, vão lá para fora para o parque, eles já vão ter com vocês.

As crianças anuíram e Hayden foi com os dois filhos para os quartos, para os ajudar a vestir, enquanto Mel e Scorpius foram para o parque infantil construído no jardim.

Depois de vestir Sam num vestido de verão rosa, com uns sapatinhos pretos e Bruce nuns calções de ganga e uma t-shirt verde com sapatilhas pretas, Hayden viu os seus filhos correrem para o jardim. Desceu calmamente atrás delas e encontrou todos a tomar o pequeno-almoço, ao qual se juntou, visto que o seu apetite estava no pico.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, ela, a mãe de Zac e Nicole, ficaram a ver as crianças a brincar e a falar sobre assuntos do Ministério. Conversaram até que notaram que era hora de almoço.

O primeiro a chegar foi Zac, acompanhado de Draco e Sirius.

Depois foram Harry e Ginny, com James de dois anos com cabelo preto desobediente e olhos castanhos carregados e Albus, de cabelos pretos com olhos verde-esmeralda, este de apenas um aninho.

Seguiram-se Ron e Hermione, com Rose de um ano. Tinha o cabelo castanho encaracolado da mãe e os olhos azuis traquinas do Pai.

- Então Hayden, quais são os teus planos agora? – perguntou Harry colocando um braço em volta dos ombros da prima.

- Ficar em casa duas semanas pelo menos. Tenho saudades da minha familia. – disse e piscou o olho a Zac. – Depois quero ver se acabo a colecção de roupa de Outono/Inverno ao mesmo tempo que me reinicio no Ministério.

- Vocês fazem muita falta em Londres. – disse Ron.

- Ron, basicamente nós nunca saímos. Vou lá uma vez por dia. – disse Zac. – Estou sempre com o Harry.

- E tu Ginny, como vão as Harpies? – perguntou Hayden.

Ginny tinha um contrato permanente com as Holyhead Harpies. Era Chaser de renome.

- Boas especulações para a nova época. Temos chance de ganhar a taça de quidditch este ano. – respondeu Ginny animada.

- Mamã! – chamou Samantha que estava do lado de Hayden a comer.

- Sim?

Quando Hayden olhou, Bruce, James, Samantha, Melanie e Scorpius olhavam para ela com beicinho e com um brilho nos olhos ternurento. Dali vinha coisa. Algum pedido.

- Podes cantar uma canção para nós Madrinha? – perguntou Scorpius, os seus olhos azuis brilhando.

Albus e Rose começaram a bater com as colheres nos seus pratos a fazer barulho e a rirem-se baixinho.

- Por favor Tia. – disse James.

- Sim Mamã. – anuiu Bruce.

- Está bem, mas quando eu acabar de cantar quero que já tenham comido tudo. Senão não há sobremesa. – disse Hayden com carinho e todas as crianças anuíram.

Com um movimento da varinha, uma música começou a tocar e tocas as crianças começaram a abanar o corpo de um lado para o outro enquanto comiam.

_**I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
I know it's true that visions  
Are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know  
What you'll do you'll love me  
At once the way you did  
Once upon a dream  
Once upon a time I dreamed  
We'd be together in love  
Forever once upon a night  
I was for a never  
A never ending**_

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you  
Once upon a night  
There we wishing this dance  
Would last forever all the time  
I hope it's true this vision  
Is more than what it seems  
Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again  
The way we did then  
Once upon a dream

Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a a wish  
Once upon a dream

Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaahhh

Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a loooooove  
Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Todos bateram palmas e Hayden sorriu.

- Já acabamos, podemos ter sobremesa? – perguntou Samantha animada.

- Sim, gelado. – respondeu Zac.

As crianças começaram a festejar.

- Mas não quero exageros. – disse Hermione. – Ainda ficam com dores de barriga.

- Sim Tia Mione. – responderam e saltaram da mesa para recolher o gelado na cozinha.

- Devias editar um CD infantil. – disse Ginny. – Ao menos não tinha de me preocupar em alimentar aqueles dois. Estão sempre relutantes.

- Oh a quem deverão eles sair… - disse Hayden rolando os olhos para Harry que assobiou baixinho. – Mas isso não esta nos meus planos, mais tarde talvez, mas não agora. Agora tenho outras cosas em mente. Mas posso fornecer-te um demo com algumas que eu uso para o Bruce e para a Sam.

- Agradecia. – sorriu Ginny.

- Bem, já que a Gi não fala, falo eu. – disse Harry. – Vamos dar uma festa no aniversário da Ginny, vai ser na nossa casa e queremos lá todos.

- Eu não quero uma coisa muito grande. – retorquiu Ginny. – Algo simples, só para amigos e familia.

- Não te preocupes, mas dia 14 de Agosto estamos lá caídas e prontas para fazer uma festa de arromba. – disse Hayden sorrindo.

- Se não fosse de arromba não ias, pois não…maninha? – provocou Draco e Hayden deu-lhe um pontapé debaixo da mesa e ele limitou-se a rir.

Desde que M.J. tinha desaparecido, Draco e Hayden ficaram inseparáveis, como verdadeiros irmãos. E foi graças a Hayden que Draco não fez os piores disparates. Mesmo quando casou à pressa, por ter engravido a rapariga, Hayden apoiou-o. Sabia que uma criança na vida dele iria ser o melhor que podia acontecer.

- Tens tanta graça Draco, vê lá se não te caem os dentinhos. – disse Hayden sarcástica.

- Onde se meteram as crianças? – alarmou-se Hermione.

- Sim, isto está a ficar muito silencioso. – disse Sirius levantando-se enquanto Nicole ficava com Albus e Rose.

Todos se levantaram e dividiram-se no jardim.

- Samantha McKenzie, poderei saber a razão de teres lama por toda a parte? – guinchou Hayden.

Sam, Bruce, James, Melanie e Scorpius estavam no meio das roseiras, cobertos de lama e verdete com sorrisos maliciosos.

- James Potter! – disse Ginny duramente.

- O que fizeste desta vez campeão? – perguntou Harry sacudindo a cabeça baixando-se à altura do filho.

- Era um sapo. – disse James. – E nós queríamos o sapo!

- Para quê? – perguntou Draco olhando o filho.

- Eles queriam colocar o sapo na minha cabeça Papá. – disse Samantha a olhar Zac.

- E não. – defendeu-se Bruce.

- Queriam sim. – disse Sam colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Bruce, é verdade? – perguntou Zac

- Mais ou menos… - sussurrou a criança comprometida.

- Era uma partida. – disse Melanie. – E o sapo era muito querido.

- Era verde e pegajoso, era nojento. – disse Sam cruzando os braços.

- Para dentro de casa. Vão todos tomar um bom banho e passam o resto de dia dentro dos quartos. – disse Hayden. – Agora!

-

A luz do sol começava a aparecer iluminando a enorme sala que tinha os móveis e sofás cobertos por lençóis brancos, além de estarem caixas espalhadas pelo chão.

Uma mulher loira vestida com um vestido azul-escuro brilhante justo no corpo, evidenciando as suas curvas perfeitas, calçando uns sapatos vermelhos de salto alto que evidenciavam as pernas compridas e um xaile vermelho pelos ombros observava o jardim.

Um homem mulato de cabelo preto e olhos escuros vestido de preto observava-a encostado ao batente da porta da sala.

- Sabes que não tens de fazer isto… - disse ele.

- Devo fazê-lo pelo meu filho. Não lhe negarei a herança que é dele desde concebido, só porque a mãe não teve coragem de enfrentar a famílias e os amigos.

Ele aproximou-se dela metendo-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros e obrigando-a a virar-se de frente para ela, para lhe puder olhar nos olhos cinzentos que desde o ano passado estavam vazios.

- Podias ter evitado isso se me tivesses deixado mandar uma mensagem para todos eles, quando descobris-te que estavas doente…

- O meu orgulho é muito mais forte.

- Ao menos voltarás para mim?

- Ainda não percebi porque me queres. Não te sirvo de nada…

- Amo-te e isso é suficiente…

- Gostava de te puder amar mais Micah… mas não consigo. – disse ela suspirando e fechando os olhos para encostar a testa ao ombro do homem – Tu sabes como sou e o que sou. No que me tornei e o que tenho. Eles devem ao menos saber que não estive de todo desatenta a eles, e que gostaria de lhes ter contado o que se passou nestes últimos dois anos, antes de tomar uma decisão qualquer.

O homem assentiu, passando os braços pelo corpo dela, abraçando-a, sentindo no seu coração que aquela podia ser a última vez que a segurava nos braços.

-

Londres parecia nunca mudar. Principalmente a Diagon' All que se encontrava tão cheia de gente como ela tantas vezes a tinha visitado.

A mulher olhou para o rapaz de pele branca, cabelo preto de reflexos vermelhos, olhos verdes azulados com pepitas prateadas, que vestia umas calças de ganga escuras, uma camisa verde com pulôver azul escuro e calçava uns ténis. Este tinha 4 anos.

Ela suspirou pensando ter sido inaudivelmente, mas o rapaz olhou para cima e parou estendendo os braços para ela. A mulher sorriu e baixou-se para o pegar ao colo recebendo um beijo.

- Vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou o rapazinho olhando para tudo com fascínio.

- Não sei, querido. Desta vez não sei… - disse a mulher sorrindo tristemente e virando para uma rua que se mostrava movimentada devido às crianças e adolescentes que por ali deambulavam, uma vez que naquela rua estavam as lojas que mais lhes interessavam.

- E onde é que vamos ficar?

- Debaixo de uma ponte! – disse a mulher sorrindo e olhando para o rapaz de lado.

- Mãe!! – chamou o rapaz olhando-a escandalizado mas rindo depois

- Comprei um prédio algures por aqui… - disse ela dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa – Estás com fome?

Eles tinham saído da Rússia a meio da manhã, mas ainda tiveram de passar por outros dois ministérios e nenhum deles perto de Inglaterra, por isso tinham chegado agora ao início da tarde.

- Apetece-me um chocolate quente…

- Estás de castigo para estares a comer ou beber chocolate… - disse ela olhando-o séria

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – disse ele com uma cara que devia passar por cara de anjo.

- Claro que não fizeste… só ias dando cabo de todas as minhas porcelanas. – disse ela rolando os olhos e olhando-o.

- Não fiz por mal…

- Eu sei, mas tens de aprender quando te dizem não. – disse ela parando em frente de uma fonte virada para Este e abaixando-se para o pôr no chão – E se vais continuar a argumentar aumento o teu castigo…

- Já não está cá quem falou! – disse ele sorrindo – Onde estamos?

- Em frente da nossa casa…- disse ela olhando para um prédio de três andares, de cor bege suja – Vamos entrar e começar a arrumar as coisas?

- Isso quer dizer usar magia? – perguntou o menino com animo.

- Sim quer dizer…

O menino correu para a porta do prédio e meteu as mãos junto do vidro da montra que ele possuía espreitando lá para dentro.

Ela sorriu enquanto o via fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Estava em casa.

-

Hayden, Hermione e Luna viam-se atrapalhadas. Tinham adiado a compra da prenda de Ginny e agora, no próprio dia, tinham que a encontrar. Nas ruas movimentadas elas viam os artigos nas diversas lojas, incertas do que gostaria Ginny.

- Um perfume? – perguntou Luna acariciando o ventre de seis meses.

- Mas o Harry comprou-lhe um perfume em nome do James. – disse Hayden refutando a hipótese de Luna.

- Flores? – disse Hermione.

- Mais? Já as recebeu das Harpies. – disse Hayden começando a ficar irritada pela falta de opções.

- Chocolates? – disse novamente Luna.

- Ela ainda está a recuperar a linha por causa do Albus. – respondeu Hayden sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

- Isto vai ser difícil. – comentou Hermione suspirando.

- Espera aí, o que é que o Harry lhe deu mesmo, por ele? – perguntou Luna

- Uma gargantilha em ouro amarelo com um pendente em forma de coração com as inicias dela. – respondeu Hayden. – Mas porquê?

- No outro dia enquanto ela me ajudava a escolher algo para o Blaise, viu numa montra um par de brincos e pulseira que lhe agradou, mas como estávamos com pressa acabou por não os adquirir. Com sorte ainda lá estão.

- Luna acabaste de nos salvar. – disse Hermione sorrindo aliviada.

Depois de saírem da loja com a prenda de Ginny, as três começaram apenas a passear pelas ruas a porem alguma conversa em dia.

- Parece que vão abrir mais uma nova loja. – reparou Luna apontando para um prédio de bege sujo com três andares.

- É só mais uma para a colecção. – gracejou Hayden. – Será de quê?

- As pessoas comentam que é uma loja de chocolates. – disse Hermione.

- Lembra-me para não trazer os lambões dos meus filhos para aqui. – riu Hayden.

As três continuaram a passar quando Hayden estancou numa das janelas do prédio. Lá dentro, estava uma mulher alta, com cabelos loiros falava com uma pequena criança, talvez da mesma idade de Bruce apenas uns meses mais velho. Quando a mulher se virou ela viu algo nela familiar. Algo que ela não queria acreditar que fosse a realidade.

- Hayden, está tudo bem? Temos de ir para o parque! – disse Hermione.

- Hum? – perguntou Hayden, alheia á conversa das duas amigas ao lado dela.

- Mas tu estás bem? – perguntou Luna. – Ficaste pálida de repente.

- Pareceu-me ter visto a… - começou a falar desviando os olhos para o interior da casa novamente, mas não encontrando ninguém. -…Mary Jane.

Luna e Hermione olharam-se incrédulas e depois com certa preocupação para Hayden. Esta sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, o seu cabelo agitou-se brilhando com o sol do inicio de tarde.

- Esqueçam. Não comentem nada durante o piquenique, por favor.

As duas anuíram. As três seguiram o caminho para o parque, onde encontraram Scorpius, Bruce, Samantha e James a brincarem nas diversões, debaixo de um grande e antigo carvalho, que fornecia uma boa sombra, estava uma toalha axadrezada vermelha com três cestos de piquenique. Harry e Ginny estavam encostados ao tronco da árvore enquanto, Zac, Ron, Blaise e Draco estavam sentados em volta a rirem e a falar.

- Parabéns Ginny. – disse Hayden

Ginny levantou-se e foi abraçada pela sua prima, cunhada e melhor amiga. Quando abriu a prenda, ficou encantada e colocou logo os brincos e a pulseira que fizeram um bonito contraste com a gargantilha que Harry lhe oferecera. Hayden sentou-se, sendo abraçada por Zac que não notou quando ela se perdeu em pensamentos. Seria mesmo Mary Jane dentro daquela loja? E se fosse ela, porque voltaria depois de tanto tempo fugida? O que a levaria a voltar? Magoar todos os que a amaram e apoiaram no passado? Hayden não entendia. Já por várias vezes tentara encontrar uma desculpa plausível que justificassem os actos da sua irmã, mas cada uma era mais esfarrapada que a outra o que a levava a não compreender a irmã e a ficar cada vez com mais raiva acumulada. Mas uma coisa, fosse ou não fosse M.J., ela não queria saber. Não iria receber a irmã de braços abertos, já merecera isso uma vez, mas Hayden já não estava disposta a fazer mais nada…

-

Todos passavam pelo prédio e espreitavam para ver o que estava a ser feito, afinal à já anos, se não séculos que aquele prédio estava abandonado.

Este estava agora pintado de uma cor suave de amarelo com a porta e janelas a laranja. O R/C era constituído por uma loja com cozinha na parte de trás e casa de banho, o primeiro andar era uma sala uma pequena Biblioteca/escritório e casa de banho, e o segundo andar eram dois quartos, um deles com paredes pintadas de verde-claro, mobília escura e posters na parede, assim como brinquedos espalhados pelo chão que ela já nem se esforçava em arrumar, o outro era de cor branco pérola, com mobília de madeira clara e ferro preto, com uma colcha vermelho-dourado e uns tapetes pretos, e um estúdio onde estava o seu piano e mais uns brinquedos de Ethan.

Ela decidira compra-lo pouco antes de sair de Londres, quando estava grávida de Ethan. Na verdade, ao contrário do que podiam pensar ela saíra logo depois do julgamento de Zac, Draco, Sirius, Bella e os Malfoys, quando ouvira da boca do próprio juiz que eles estavam inocentes.

Ela vira como a família sofria, vira principalmente como a irmã sofria e sentira vontade de ir ter com ela e de a abraçar, mas ela sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela não se poderia ir embora, e ela necessitava de se livrar por algum tempo de todo o rebuliço que se instalara ali depois da queda de Voldemort. Depois da morte de Tom Riddle, o seu marido.

Mary Jane olhou para Ethan, vendo que ele estava a divertir-se molhando as mãos com tinta e pressionando-as contra algumas cadeiras e mesas que tinham sido pintadas de branco.

Editará um CD pouco depois do julgamento, estava ela no México a estudar as essências do chocolate. Ela sempre amara chocolate, e uma vez que não podia viver agora de ser modelo, e como música tinha de se rever, decidira aproveitar isso. Tivera Ethan lá, e pouco depois partira para a Itália e finalmente França, onde estivera até ser contactada pelo Ministério de Londres, depois de ter pedido que a herança de Slytherin e as duas contas de Tom lhe fossem dadas, onde estes lhe pediam um ano como agente secreta.

Ela pensará durante uma semana, pesando os prós e os contras. O filho precisava dela, ela não podia estar longe dele. Tinha agora a loja. Outra coisa da qual não se podia afastar também.

Decidira então meter algumas condições no contrato. Ela estaria sempre com o filho e na loja, teria de fazer as missões num único país e estava fora de questão de ser Inglaterra, e por último, receberia como salário ao final de um ano o que ela pedira. As suas condições foram aceites, e ela tivera um encontro com Kinglsey onde ambos assinaram o contrato e onde ela tirou sem que ele visse uma cópia. Por alguma razão não confiava nele, e as missões que lhe chegavam provaram alguma coisa.

Fora destacada para a Rússia, onde conhecera Micah Smith, que tinha sido feito Ministro da Rússia naquele ano, e de quem começara ter atenção. As missões consistiam em descobrir onde estavam alguns feiticeiros fugitivos, conseguir informação sobre outras coisas e se caso fosse necessário matar. O que ela não sabia e só descobriu na primeira missão era que Draco Malfoy era o seu chefe.

Como o Destino podia ser traiçoeiro.

Ele não tinha como a tratar, então ela arranjar um nome. J.S., Jane Slytherin.

Durante essas missões foi necessário o uso de magia sem varinha e ela não imaginaria que isso ia fazer com que o seu corpo ficasse fraco.

_No final desse ano, o seu cabelo tinha aos poucos começado a ter madeixas loiras, e quando estava prestes a ir para Londres, desmaiara no Ministério e só acordara uma semana depois no hospital _(**N/A:** Este hospital não existe como é óbvio, mas decidimos meter assim, porque se em Inglaterra existe o St. Mungos porque não há-de de existir um na Rússia) _para descobrir que estivera em coma naquela semana, e tinha sido atacada pelos seus próprios feitiços._

Explicaram-lhe então que devido a ter usado muito os seus feitiços não prenunciáveis o seu corpo ficara fraco e sem defesas. Passara então mais um ano em tratamentos, vendo como aos poucos o seu cabelo agora loiro arruivado ia ficando com madeixas finas de vermelho vivo.

Durante aqueles dois anos nenhum CD tinha sido publicado e era grande a especulação sobre o que se passava com ela, mas ela agora não só estava de volta a Londres, como estava de volta aos palcos.

Ela começou a cantarolar o seu novo single, enquanto continuava a fazer alguns desenhos nas paredes da loja, para depois ajeitar algumas estantes, e se virar para Ethan e pegar no pincel para o pintar na cara.

Ele olhou para ela espantado por aquilo mais depois começou a rir-se e meteu as mãos dentro de uma lata de tinta para a salpicar depois. Nesse momento começou a dar-se uma luta de tinta entre os dois, espalhando as suas gargalhadas pelo ar, até que ela se moveu mais depressa prendendo com uma mãos os pulsos do filho e virando-o de costas para si, para o pegar ao colo e começar a distribuir-lhe beijos.

- Amo-te mamã… - disse ele olhando-a nos olhos com adoração.

- Eu também te amo, querido… mas agora passa tomar banho! – disse ela metendo-o no chão e dando-lhe uma suave palmada no rabo vendo-o sair a correr para as escadas.

Ela olhou para a confusão à sua volta e tirando a varinha do cabelo, fazendo-o cair como um cortinado pelas suas costas. Balançou a varinha pelo ar numa suave curva e toda aquela confusão desapareceu. Depois sentiu o cheiro que vinha da cozinha e sorrindo dirigiu-se para lá.

-

Os raios de sol começavam a desaparecer, quando M.J. fechou a loja, com Ethan ao seu lado segurando uma snitch de prata.

Ela estava agora com um vestido comprido de verão, nas cores de rosa com bordados a preto nos decotes e na barra do vestido. Metade das suas costas estava à mostra, mostrando um desenho de uma Fénix em cor amarela, laranja e vermelha. O cabelo estava preso numa trança. Calçava umas sandálias baixas de apertar no tornozelo. E uma mala preta ao ombro de pano.

Ethan tinha uma t-shirt amarela vestida com um macacão azul escuro e uns ténis de verão pretos.

- Porque é que o Micah ainda não está connosco? – perguntou Ethan de mão dada com a mãe.

- Ele tem coisas para fazer querido, além disso sabes muito bem que ele é só um amigo…

- Não me importava que ele fosse meu pai… - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

M.J. olhou para baixo deparando-se com os do filho que a observavam com atenção. Ela desviou o olhar e entraram no parque, sentando-se num dos bancos perto de uma roseira de rosas rosa pálidas.

- Ethan… - chamou ela suavemente – neste momento eu e o Micah somos amigos, mas ele fez-me uma proposta que eu terei de aceitar ou recusar quando a altura chegar, mas até lá vamos aproveitar este tempo só nós os dois está bem?

O rapaz assentiu e sorriu dando depois um beijo rápido na mão e atirando a snitch ao ar para depois a começar a perseguir. Ela olhou-o durante algum tempo e depois tirou um livro para começar a ler. Observando de vez enquanto o seu filho, até que o viu a brincar com um outros rapazes, que a deixaram de coração a bater com força. Principalmente um que era loiro. Aquele parecia-se com Draco. Teria ele casado? Mas a criança parecia ter a idade de Ethan.

Ela olhou em volta, e viu sentados em cima de um cobertor a sua família e amigos. O seu estômago deu uma volta de 360º graus, deixando sem saber como agir. Ela voltou a olhar para o filho e viu que ele se estava a divertir. No entanto não conseguia deixar de se sentir ansiosa, pouco depois viu que o filho parava de brincar e a olhava.

Ethan tinha sentido uma onda de ansiedade vinda da mãe por isso olhou-a e viu que ela lhe fazia sinal para se irem embora. Ele não queria ir, mas a sua mãe estava estranha, então ele virou-se para os seus novos amigos.

- Tenho de me ir embora… - disse ele com tristeza, fazendo os outros pararem de brincar – A minha mãe chamou-me.

- Onde é que ela está? – perguntou Bruce olhando em volta

- Talvez possamos pedir-lhe que te deixe ficar mais um pouco já que estamos com os nossos pais – disse Scorpious

- É aquela senhora que está a ler o livro, no banco. – disse Ethan sorrindo e apontando para lá.

As crianças olharam para lá e todas franziram o sobrolho, pois a mulher loira que estava sentada no banco tinha alguns traços da sua mãe, e madrinha, Hayden.

A mulher sorriu levemente e fechou o livro guardando-o na sua mala de pano colorido.

Ethan pegou na snitch e correu para ela, despertando a atenção de Hayden que o viu correr para a mulher loira. As outras crianças seguiram-no e ela ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas observou tudo, franzindo o sobrolho.

Ela desligou-se da conversa que decorria perto dela e desviou a sua atenção para aquele grupo conseguindo captar algumas frases.

- …mas os nossos pais depois podem lá leva-lo… - disse Bruce

- Sim, mas nós acabamos de chegar e o Ethan ainda não sabe onde a loja é exactamente, e eu não tenho lareira nela. Mas vocês podem ir visitá-lo.

- É u'a loxa de quê? – perguntou Samantha

- Chocolates! – disse Ethan pulando

Os olhos das crianças começaram a brilhar e a mulher sorriu.

- Vamos ter de falar com os papás… - disse Melanie

- Eu vou convencer o meu pai de certeza! – disse Scorpius sorrindo e empinando o nariz, fazendo a mulher gargalhar, o que deixou Hayden um pouco abalada e com lágrimas nos olhos

- És realmente parecido com o teu pai… - disse ela para o rapaz sorrindo tristemente

- Conhecias o papá? – perguntou Scorpius espantado

- Muito bem até… Não és filho do Draco Malfoy?

- Sou… - disse o rapaz olhando-a com espanto

- E os nossos também conhecias? – perguntou James

- Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley – disse a mulher – Querem que continue?

As crianças riram-se e começaram a enche-la de perguntas, saltando à sua volta.

- Vamos fazer isso, vocês tentam ir à loja de chocolates e eu conto-vos alguma coisa sobre os vossos pais que tal? – perguntou ela

- SIMM!!! – disseram todos.

- Então sobre a Hermione e o Ron… humm… numa das festas da escola, o Harry e a Ginny prenderam-nos num armário de vassouras – disse fazendo-os gargalhar, ela pegou em Ethan ao colo e sentou-o no seu colo, enquanto o resto das crianças de sentava na relva à sua frente – Sobre O Harry e a Ginny… ela teve de perseguir o Harry para que ele a notasse, e depois ficaram durante algum tempo com o Ron no enlace deles. O Zac uma vez explodiu com um caldeirão porque se distraiu a olhar para a Hayden, e a Hayden quando era mais pequena enfiou na cabeça que havia de cortar as unhas ao gato – Bruce e Samantha desataram a rir-se – Sobre o Draco, apesar de ser um slytherin arrogante tinha um bom sentido de humor e adorava os amigos… e provocar a Hayden!

- Como é que sabes tanto sobre eles? – perguntou Melanie

- Andei com eles na escola e a Hayden já a conheço desde bebé – disse ela encolhendo os ombros como se o assunto não tivesse importância.

- E sobre o papá? – perguntou Ethan olhando-a curioso

- Uma vez chateou-me por causa de um enfeite e levou com uma jarra em cima, mas conseguiu desviar-se – disse a mulher rindo – Bem meninos e meninas, eu e o Ethan temos de ir, que o dia está a acabar, mas apareçam na Chocolaterie Maya.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a despedir-se.

- Como te chamas? – perguntou Rose

- Jane.

Ela pegou na mão de Ethan e os dois afastaram-se acenando-lhes, enquanto o resto das crianças se aproximava dos adultos, interrompendo a conversa deles.

- Já estão com fome? – perguntou Hermione

- SIMM!! – responderam eles

- Quem era aquela senhora? – perguntou Hayden, fazendo com que o resto dos adultos a olhasse com atenção porque eles não tinham visto ninguém

- Era a mãe do Ethan... ele tinha uma snitch prata!! – disse James

Zac ficou logo em alerta ao ouvir aquele nome, pois ele sabia que se o filho de M.J. nascesse rapaz seria Ethan.

- Como é que se chamava a mãe dele? – perguntou ele

- Jane – disse Rose

Todos ficaram calados e quietos olhando uns para os outros.

- Como é que ela era? – perguntou Draco

- Parecida com a madrinha... – disse Scorpius – Na verdade ainda pensei que ela se fosse apresentar como irmã dela, já que são mesmo parecidas...

- Tirando os olhos – disse Melanie

- Sim... os olhos dela eram cinzentos mas estavam vazios... – disse Bruce – os teus mamã, estão sempre alegres e brilhantes.

Ficaram todos tensos e olhavam uns para os outros a tentar encontrar algo que justificasse a presença de M.J. em Londres. Para grande surpresa de todos, foi Hayden que falou, mas não se importou de demonstrar totalmente desagradada.

- Vocês não podem simplesmente ir falar com pessoas estranhas sem nos consultarem. É muito bom que façam novos amigos, mas quando se trata de conhecer adultos as coisas tornam-se mais delicadas. – disse carinhosamente e as crianças ficaram cabisbaixas. – E quanto a ser minha irmã, acho isso um pouco difícil, eu não tenho irmã.

- Mas tu falaste-nos que tinhas uma… - forçou Bruce.

- Bruce, a minha irmã, não está entre nós. Como os avós, lembraste?

Só Zac conseguiu notar a frieza como ela falou e o tom arrepiou-lhe os cabelos.

- Ahh… - disse Bruce, parecendo triste e desapontado.

- Mas a Hayden tem razão. Temos de ir para casa. – disse Draco levantando-se, sorrindo um pouco forçado, pegando em Scorpius fazendo-lhe umas cócegas.

Samantha bocejou, Zac pegou nela e beijou-lhe a cara.

- Vamos para casa. – disse a Hayden que lhe sorriu e pegou em Bruce. – Até amanhã. Draco, vem connosco. Passas lá a noite.

- Hayden…

- Vem! – disse Hayden dando-lhe um olhar ao qual Draco não podia fugir.

- Está bem, vamos lá.

Desejaram uns últimos parabéns a Ginny e desapareceram.


	34. Chapter 28

**Capitulo XXVIII**

Mary Jane estava a atender uma adolescente quando três homens muito diferentes entraram, vestidos de negro e esperaram que a jovem saísse.

Os três eram altos. Um era loiro de cabelo um pouco comprido até ao queixo, e olhos verdes. Outro era ruivo de cabelo curtinho quase rapado e olhos negros. O outro era negro de olhos castanhos cor de mel, também com o cabelo curto.

Ethan que estava aos pés de M.J. levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o tlintar do sino por cima da porta e sorriu ao ver os três homens, quando os viu através do vidro do balcão, mas deixou-se ficar sentado no chão a desenhar.

- Leva estes também para a tua irmã… - disse M.J. sorrindo à adolescente dando-lhe um pequeno saco cor-de-rosa com um laço lilás – É oferta da casa.

- Obrigada! – disse a jovem sorrindo para ela e depois para os três homens quando saiu da loja.

- Olá Jane! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo

- Olá rapazes! Então é hoje o dia de eleição?

- A reunião já foi feita e a decisão tomada – disse o negro

- E quem ficou com o lugar?

- O Davidov – disse o ruivo

- O chefe? – perguntou M.J. sorrindo sarcástica – pena que já não trabalhe para o Ministério da Rússia, se não pedia-lhe um aumento!

Todos se riram.

- Trouxemos-te finalmente as tais declarações. – disse o negro

- Humm… então vamos actuar agora é isso? – perguntou ela

Eles assentiram e ela olhou para Ethan pensativa.

- Não te preocupes com o menino nós ficamos com ele até termos de agir. – disse o ruivo

- Tens de mostrar este documento ao Kingsley quando lhe deres a noticia, depois de ele o ler, mesmo que seja uma palavra o cargo deixará de lhe ser atribuído – disse o loiro

Ela acenou afirmativamente e pegou na capa vermelha que estava atrás da porta que dividia a cozinha da loja vestindo-a por cima de uma camisa azul clara e uma saia larga rodada que lhe dava até aos joelhos verde água, e uns sapatos pretos.

- Ethan temos de ir até ao Ministério, mas tens de ficar com Luc, o Alexander e o Fabian. – disse ela referindo respectivamente ao loiro, ao ruivo e ao negro

- Não me importo! – disse ele levantando-se imediatamente sorrindo e dando-lhe a mão

Ela sorriu e saiu da loja depois dos rapazes fechando logo a seguir a loja.

Aquele estranho grupo foi seguido pelos olhares das pessoas que estavam nas lojas tanto vendedores como compradores, ou simples pessoas que passavam na rua e os olhavam.

Eles continuaram a andar até chegarem a um edifício de arquitectura do século renascentista de cor branca mas que arrancava variadas cores das suas paredes de qualquer ponto de vista e com qualquer luz. Umas escadas de quinze degraus levavam até uma porta de madeira pesada que escondia um grande bocado de aço.

Eles entraram e algumas pessoas afastavam-se para os deixar passar.

Mary Jane fez um movimento de cabeça e apertou a mãozinha de Ethan suavemente chamando à sua atenção.

- A mamã vai tratar de umas coisas e tu não te vais meter até a mamã dizer, ok?

- _Si mama_ – disse o menino em italiano fazendo-a sorrir e rolar os olhos

Ela largou-lhe a mão e afastou-se deles, deixando-os ver a transformação de uma mulher doce para uma mulher fria e implacável.

Ela aproximou-se de um balcão onde estava uma mulher a atender alguns telefones e a receber corujas.

- Em que a posso ajudar? – perguntou ela no meio de uma pausa

- Gostaria de ver as propriedades de Salazar Slytherin – disse M.J. vendo como a mulher ficava de repente nervosa – Foram passados para o nome de Mary Jane e Ethan Riddle.

- Eu…hum…eu vou ver… - disse ela pegando num telefone – Está aqui uma senhora a pedir para verificar a troca de nomes da proprie-…sim essa mesma… muito bem. – e desligou olhando para M.J. – As propriedades estão a ser investigadas.

- Com assim investigadas?

- Há já um ano foi descoberta magia negra lá…

- Aposto em como quem disse isso foi o Ministro – disse ela sorrindo friamente e começando a afastar-se do balcão – mas não há problema. Eu vou ter com ele.

E com aquilo virou costas ao balcão e com passos decididos caminhou até ao gabinete do Ministro, com a mulher do balcão atrás de si depois de ter contactado o departamento dos Aurors.

- "Mais diversão" – sorriu friamente pensando Mary Jane, abrindo uma porta, sem se preocupar em bater – Kingsley…

- Olá Riddle…

- Não vou entrar em pormenores, mas acho que deves saber que tenho o contrato que assinamos à dois anos em que me dizias dar as propriedades e contas da família Slytherin mesmo que estivessem impregnadas de magia negra depois de um ano ao teu serviço.

- Mostra-me o documento!

- Para poderes ficar com ele? Nem pensar! Quero agora as minhas propriedades e as minhas contas, ou irei dirigir-me imediatamente ao tribunal e as coisas ficaram complicadas para ti.

- As propriedades tem magia negra e as contas não existem.

- Quero ver o documento que diz isso, e se as contas não existem é porque já as esvazias-te não é?

- Eu não… o ministério – disse ele com um sorriso irónico, no entanto ele desapareceu logo a seguir quando sentiu algo a apertar a sua garganta e a manda-lo contra a parede, para depois o arrastar à frente de M.J. até ao pátio central

- Aquilo é meu por direito, tenha ou não magia negra, além de que temos um contrato…

- Tens a certeza que temos?

- Absoluta Kingsley!

- Mãos no ar e afaste-se do ministro! – disse uma voz masculina ao seu lado fazendo com que ela a identificasse só de a ouvir, mas um rápido olhar disse-lhe que os seus amigos e família a rodeavam de varinhas em riste – Sabes Kingsley as missões eram do conhecimento da Itália, da França e da Rússia… os três ministérios sabiam o que se estava a passar, devido a terem de ser deportados alguns presos, e nenhum deles está contente contigo…

- As tuas ameaças não me comovem!

- Pois nãos mas estes dois papeis vão comover-te – disse ela desenrolando dois pergaminhos – um é o nosso contrato e outro é o documento que te retira do cargo de Ministro.

- O quê? – disse ele perdendo toda a cor

- Eu, Mary Jane Riddle, agente secreta auror Jane Slytherin, ao serviço dos ministérios de Inglaterra, Itália, França e Rússia, faço a minha última missão. Kingsley Shackleboltestá preso pelos outros três ministérios, devido a roubo e burla. Tem o dever de permanecer em silêncio ou tudo será usado contra si. – e fez um sinal, fazendo com que logo a seguir todos se afastassem para deixar passar os três homens se aproximaram dela metendo-se ao seu lado.

- Eu sou ministro!

- Já não! – disse ela sorrindo e atando-lhe as mãos com um feitiço assim como calando-o, depois virou-se para o grupo que os rodeava espantados e olhou directamente nos olhos de Draco – O futuro ministro já tem a minha carta de demissão e o tem uma também no seu gabinete, do meu despedimento.

Ethan aproximou-se devagar e deu a mão a M.J. olhando atentamente para as pessoas que estavam na frente dele e vendo que estavam ali pessoas parecidas com os seus amigos do parque.

- Teremos de permanecer por aqui para o julgamento e a tomada de lugar do novo Ministro. – disse Luc

- Ele é capaz de chegar em dois dias – disse M.J. encolhendo os ombros friamente

- O Micah vai ser o novo Ministro? – perguntou Ethan fazendo M.J. olha-lo com carinho e sorrindo-lhe o que deixou os outros ainda mais espantados com a transformação.

Quem era aquela mulher que se apresentava na frente deles tão modificada?

- Sim, querido… vai ser ele mesmo! – disse ela

- Sabes Jane, eu não te vi a usar varinha… - disse Alexander olhando-a seriamente

- Ham… pois… - disse ela olhando para outro lado

- Eu não acredito! – disse Fabian – Deixa só o Micah saber!

- Mãe isso é perigoso… - disse Ethan fazendo-a olhar para baixo para os olhos tristes e apreensivos dele

- Não vai voltar a acontecer querido… - disse ela sorrindo suavemente e passando-lhe uma mão pela cara e cabelo.

Mary Jane tentou passar pelos aurors, pela sua familia, até ser interceptada pela sua irmã, cujos olhos prateados a fuzilavam como se ela fosse o próprio Voldemort.

- Onde pensas que vais? – perguntou rispidamente de varinha erguida.

- Para casa.

- Não tão depressa. – disse Hayden agarrando-lhe um braço puxando-a da sala. – Tu vais falar comigo, quer queiras quer não. Podemos fazer isto a bem ou a mal.

- Larga-me Hayden não te armes em chefe daquilo que não és.

- E tu não me subestimes, Riddle, sou mais poderosa do que aquilo que tu alguma vez sonhaste.

Mary Jane simplesmente olhou para Hayden e para a forma como esta a encarava. Era como se ela fosse uma criminosa e a sua irmã a tivesse prestes a atirar para dentro de uma das celas de Azkaban.

Soltou a mão de Ethan, fazendo-lhe sinal para se portar bem e não a seguir.

Chegaram a um escritório, amplo, rodeado de quadros mágicos, cujos donos fugiram ao ver quem entrava e de com que modos entravam. Hayden quase que empurrou Mary Jane para o sofá e colocou-se de pé na frente dela em silêncio, mirando pela janela o movimento. Mary Jane olhou em volta. Viu a grande secretária com papéis, num poleiro uma coruja de penas douradas e com olhos azuis, que a fitava como se fosse o inimigo. Na secretária viu algumas fotografias e reconheceu entao que era o escritório de Harry.

- O que fazes em Londres e porque raio fizeste aquilo ao Ministro?

- Ex-ministro. – retorquiu M.J. não se sentindo intimidade pela maneira selvagem da irmã.

- Não interessa se é ou se foi o Ministro. O que tu fizeste…

- Eu zelei pelo património do meu filho como qualquer mãe faria. E eu sei perfeitamente que não estás aqui como uma auror a defender o seu Ministro. Estás por outras razões. Sê mais objectiva, mana.

- Primeiro… - disse Hayden olhando-a friamente e respirando fundo -…nunca mais me vais tratar por mana, ou irmã. Deixei de o ser no dia em que te foste embora. Para mim, não passas de uma bruxa, que só quer exibir os seus extraordinários poderes. Quem é que tu pensas que és Mary Jane?

- Hayden, estás a ir longe demais. – ameaçou M.J. levantando-se.

- Tu não podes nada contra mim. Já podes-te uma vez. – disse Hayden rindo-se ironicamente. – Patética. Sinceramente, apareces aqui, como uma louca a atirar o ministro, por muito que merece, pelas janelas.

M.J. ia a levantar uma mão, mas Hayden agarrou-lhe o pulso sem nunca quebrar o olhar. Largou-lhe abruptamente o braço obrigando-a a sentar-se.

- Quem és tu Hayden? – perguntou M.J.

- Eu? Sou Hayden McKenzie, ou a tua inteligência não chega até aqui? Vais ter que entender que quando tu fugiste, muita coisa mudou minha linda. A realidade dói é?

- Eu não fugi Hayden.

- Claro que não. Apenas fizeste as malas e partiste apenas com uma carta a dizer Adeus. Nem sequer pensaste naquilo que estavas a deixar para trás.

- Não sabes a quantidade de vezes que pensei.

- A sério? Olha que não parece. Quanto tu te foste embora, corri o risco de perder o homem que eu amava, o meu melhor amigo e outros amigos. Eles podiam ter ido parar a Azkaban. Tu não sabes o que isso me fez sofrer. Durante 24 horas, ponderei a hipótese de Zac, Sirius e Draco, detrás das grades em Azkaban rodeados de Dementors. O que é que achas que me iria acontecer? Estava sozinha, a única pessoa que me podia acalmar tinha fugido sem querer saber das consequências…

- Eu estava lá…eu vi Hayden.

- Só melhora a tua condição. Entao tu estavas lá mas não tiveste a decência de aparecer? De dar apoio? Algumas palavras de conforto?

- Não podia…ajudei no que pude, mas não podia ir tem com vocês…

- Tinhas medo do quê, hã?

- Eu queria estar contigo, mas não podia sem resolver os meus problemas.

- Desculpas. – murmurou Hayden não conseguindo encarar M.J.

- Não contava ficar longe tanto tempo…

- Oh! Vê lá a minha cara de ralada…pensas que eu me importo? Depois de o meu filho nascer, deixei de te considerar uma irmã. Encarei uma gravidez sem ti, casei sem ti, o meu filho nasceu sem a tua presença…nem uma carta. Nem um postal. Deixei de querer saber. Se estavas sem dar noticias durante tanto tempo entao foi porque deixaste mesmo de te preocupar.

- Eu também tive uma gravidez e o meu filho nasceu sem familia nenhuma…

- Porque tu quiseste assim. O teu egoísmo levou-te a esse ponto.

- Hayden se tu soubesses metade daquilo que me aconteceu…a tua vida pode ter sido um conto de fadas mas a minha não foi e não o é!

- Conto de fadas? Nem todos os devoradores mais perigosos foram presos, grávida, tive que fazer o impossível para os colocar em Azkaban com a ajuda de todos. E quando assim aconteceu, os meses da minha felicidade não foram muitos. Havia sempre problemas para me atormentarem. Quando eu engravidei da Samantha, descobri-o da pior forma. Sabes como? – disse Hayden com voz perigosa e M.J. engoliu em seco. – Fui atacada gravemente durante uma missão, e por pouco não perdi o bebé. A Samantha nasceu um mês antes do tempo e esteve muito tempo numa incubadora a lutar pela vida. Não me venhas falar em contos de fada.

- Eu não quis dizer…

- Poupa-me. Eu não quero saber. Simplesmente quero fazer-te um aviso. Afasta-te de mim, afasta-te da minha familia, e sobretudo, não te aproximes do Draco. Faz o que quiseres no ministério, manipula á vontade, mas nunca mais fales comigo sem ser estritamente necessário.

- Vais engolir aquilo que tu me disseste.

- Humf, logo veremos.

Hayden virou costas a M.J. e abriu a porta encarando na sala de espera, a sua familia e amigos, bem como os homens que acompanhavam M.J. e Ethan.

- Façam o que quiserem, eu já lhe disse o que tinha a dizer. Espero que ela tenha bem gravadas as minhas palavras e as leve a sério. – disse Hayden. – Agora desculpem, mas o Thompson deve requerer a minha presença.

Todos anuíram. Zac seguiu Hayden para a lareira onde os dois desapareceram, por Floo.

Mary Jane saiu pouco depois do escritório parando à entrada para os olhar a todos.

- Bem, podia ter sido pior mas isto ainda agora é o começo. Quem é que se segue? – disse ela ironicamente.

- Destruíram alguma coisa do meu gabinete? – perguntou Harry.

- Devíamos ter destruído?

- Normalmente alguma coisa explodia sempre que vocês se encontravam… - disse Ron

- Mamã? – chamou Ethan aproximando-se dela e estendendo os braços para ela, que se baixou para o segurar ao colo – Ela não gosta de mim?

- É claro que ela gosta de ti querido! – disse M.J. sorrindo levemente e olhando para todos dentro daquela sala, parando por momentos nos olhos de Draco mas desviando-os logo – Ela só está zangada com a mamã mais nada…

- Mas vão fazer as pazes?

- Claro que sim! Vamos para casa?

Ethan apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela fechando os olhos e ela olhou de novo para a familia. Harry deu um pequeno passo na sua direcção e depois outro, no entanto ela desviou-se e viu como ele ficava triste.

- Eu quero abraçar-te Harry, juro que quero. Assim como quero explicar-vos tudo, mas neste momento não consigo. Não enquanto não conseguir falar com a Hayden como deve ser e ela me ouvir.

- Eu não quero saber o que a Hayden quer que tu faças. Voltaste para nós e isso é o que interessa! – disse ele aproximando-se dela rapidamente e abraçando-a, assim como a Ethan que abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu.

- És o Harry Potter!! – disse ele com entusiasmo fazendo Harry empalidecer um pouco afinal apesar de ter morto Voldemort matara o pai do menino – A mamã ensinou-me alguma das tuas manobras de Quidditch.

Harry não pode deixar de se rir e de lhe passar um dedo na cara. Havia ali alguma coisa de Tom Riddle, mas também havia de Mary Jane.

- A Ginny vai gostar de ti… - disse ele sorrindo.

- Jane… - chamou Luc, fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

- Nós temos de ir… - disse Fabian.

- Os nossos ministros ainda esperam pelos nossos recados – disse Alexander.

- Então dá um Davidov – disse M.J. olhando para ele matreiramente – Se eu souber que ele fez uma festa por eu me ter ido embora que mando uma coruja à mulher dele.

- Então não vou dizer que já o fizemos. – disse Alexander arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada – Foi um prazer trabalhar contigo miúda…

- O mesmo digo eu. – disse ela sorrindo-lhe

- Nós também já vamos e fazemos nossas as palavras do Alexander – disse Luc

- Vai dando noticias que nós vamos fazendo o mesmo – disse Fabian.

- Estou a contar com isso. – disse ela acenando-lhes com a cabeça.

- Cuida-te miúdo e não comas muitos chocolates… - disse Alexander.

- De momento ele está de castigo… - disse ela olhando para Ethan com um sorriso nos olhos

- O que tentas-te fazer agora? – perguntou Luc

- Nada… - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

- Não acredito nisso peste.

- Estava a jogar com a snitch que vocês lhe deram na minha cozinha.

Eles riram-se, aproximaram-se dos dois abraçaram-nos e saíram do escritório.

M.J. ficou a olhar para a porta antes de voltar a dirigir o olhar para os que estavam presentes ali.

- E eu vou seguir o mesmo exemplo… - disse ela dirigindo-se para a porta mas sendo travada por Hermione que a agarrou num braço.

- Bem vinda a casa.

- Obrigada Mione.

-

Eram quase horas de jantar quando Zac e Hayden chegaram a casa depois de umas horas de reunião com o Ministro da Irlanda, Ernest Thompson.

- Mas porque é que não hei-de ir eu Zac? Estou em perfeitas condições para aceitar uma missão. – reclamava Hayden alterada. – Aliás, já ando a sentir falta das missões, exercer magia pesada…descarregar energias.

- Isso é alguma desculpa Hayden? Cá para mim só te queres ir embora para não teres de encarar o facto de que a tua irmã voltou e de que quer resolver as coisas contigo.

- Ela que volte para o sitio de onde veio. Não faz falta nenhuma na minha vida.

Zac agarrou Hayden pelos braços e obrigou-a a encará-lo nos olhos.

- Hayden, olha para mim e diz que não houve um dia na tua vida nos últimos quatro anos em que não pensaste nela. Que quando adiamos por duas vezes a data do casamento não foi por teres esperança que ela voltasse. Quando resolveste lançar um novo CD que não esperaste que ela te ajudasse e cantasse contigo. Que quando tiveste os problemas com a Samantha não gostavas que ela tivesse ao teu lado a confortar-te e a dizer-te que tudo iria ficar bem…bolas Hayden…

- Se vocês os dois não se importarem, acabavam com a discussão noutra hora. – disse Rhiannon entrando da sala de jantar. – Os vossos filhos estão á vossa espera para jantar.

- Sim Mãe nós já vamos. – disse Zac largando Hayden.

- Agora comportem-se como dois adultos. – disse Rhiannon vestindo o casaco. – Eu tenho de ir para casa.

- Obrigada Rhiannon. Até amanhã. – disse Hayden.

- Juízo. – avisou Rhiannon e desapareceu.

Zac e Hayden dirigiram-se á sala de jantar. Foi uma refeição silenciosa, excepto as pequenas discussões de Samantha e Bruce. Depois de jantarem, Hayden saiu da mesa sem falar. Bruce e Sam olharam-se estranhando o ambiente entre os pais, mas deixaram-se ficar calados. Zac deitou-os quando eles adormeceram a ver televisão.

- Vens deitar-te? – perguntou Zac na porta do escritório.

Hayden não desviou os olhos da janela, apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Como queiras… - suspirou Zac e Hayden ouviu os seus passos a afastarem-se.

Aconchegando-se no sofá Hayden suspirou e severas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Naquele momento começou a chover inundando a alta vidraça da janela do escritório. Hayden encolheu as pernas colocando os braços em volta delas. Enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos, o seu corpo começou a agitar-se devido ao choro.

Duas mãozinhas pequeninas tocaram no seu cabelo.

- Mamã?

Hayden levantou a cabeça olhando para o seu lado, vendo a pequena criança de dois anos, vestida num pijama de verão rosa, as curvas do cabelo loiro escuro caiam-lhe nos ombros enquanto os olhos esverdeados brilhavam com alguma curiosidade. Hayden sorriu e tomou a menina no seu colo. Sam aconchegou-se no pescoço da mão e começou a brincar com uma madeixa de cabelo.

- Tu e o papá tão xat'ados?

- Não meu amor. – respondeu Hayden beijando o topo da cabeça de Sam.

- Mas 'stás a xorar…

- Mas não é por causa do papá. São outros assuntos, mas és muito pequenina para entenderes.

- Gos'ava que as pexoas deixaxem de dixer ixo.

Hayden riu-se e beijou cada face da filha.

- A Mamã vai te dar um conselho, está bem?

- Tá bem.

- Sabes quando tu e o teu irmão discutem e ficam chateados e dizes que nunca mais vais falar com ele e que o odeias?

- Sim.

- Não digas isso.

- Mas ele é mau para mim.

- Mas isso é porque ele gosta de te ver chateada pequenina. Ele só faz isso porque quer brincar contigo. Não podes dizer que o odeias, ele fica magoado.

- Mas tão o que é que eu faxo?

- Pregas uma partida também.

- Mas eu nhao xei.

- Pedes ajuda á Mamã, ou ao Papá. Sabes, nós também gostamos de brincar.

- O tio Draco dixe-me que nhexas brincadeiras eu naxi.

- ELE DISSE O QUÊ?

Samantha começou a rir-se.

- Ok o teu tio amanhã vai apanhar. – disse Hayden suspirando. – Mas o que eu estou a tentar dizer, é que por muito que o teu irmão te faça, ele gosta muito de ti e não quer que nada de mal te aconteça. É uma missão de irmão mais velho, proteger a mais nova.

- E eu o que faxo?

- Dificultas essa tarefa. – disse Hayden sorrindo traquinamente.

- Xou capax de faxer ixo.

- Eu sei que és. Mas agora um último conselho…se o teu irmão alguma vez te mentir, ou magoar muito, perdoa-o, por muito mau que tenha sido o que ele te fez.

- Mas…

- Prometes á Mamã que nunca te vais chatear com o teu irmão por muito que ele faço ou diga?

- Prometo.

- Óptimo. – disse Hayden e Samantha bocejou. – Agora pequenina, vamos para a cama.

Hayden deitou Sam na sua cama e ia a andar no corredor para o seu quarto quando passinhos pequeninos a obrigaram a virar. Viu a porta de Bruce a abrir e a fechar. Franziu o sobrolho e silenciosamente dirigiu-se ao quarto do filho mais velho e espreitou.

- O que foi Sam? – perguntou Bruce ensonado.

- Tenho medo das ten'tades. – disse Sam agitando o irmão. – Deixa-me ficar aqui contigo.

- Oh está bem. – disse Bruce empurrando os cobertores para deixar a irmã deitar-se, quando esta se ajeitou ele voltou a puxá-los para cima. – Confortável?

- Xim.

- Não dês pontapés. – ele reclamou e virou-se para dormir novamente.

Sam sentou-se e deu um beijo na face de Bruce.

- Adoro-te muito maninho.

- Eu também te adoro florzinha. Agora dorme.

Hayden riu-se e fechou a porta novamente. Quando entrou no seu quarto, a cama ainda estava feita.

- Já passou o amuo princesa? – perguntou Zac da porta da casa de banho privativa que eles tinham.

Hayden virou-se para trás para encarar Zac, com água a escorrer do cabelo e a molhar o seu tronco nu, tendo apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura.

- Desculpa. – disse Hayden.

- Oh bem, podia ter sido pior. – riu-se Zac. – Mas afinal o que vais fazer? Ela não tem ideias de se ir embora novamente de certeza.

- Problema dela. – disse Hayden rolando os olhos.

- E que tal seguires o conselho que deste á Sam? Tanto paleio para não dares o exemplo é?

Hayden bateu-lhe no peito.

- A escutar as conversas atrás da porta? Isso é muito feio.

- Devo ter aprendido com alguém… - disse ele sorrindo e beijando-a.

Hayden fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao beijo. Não queria pensar em mais nada.

-

Mary Jane estava acordada antes dos raios de sol darem os bons dias ao mundo. Não conseguia dormir, ao pensar naquilo que Hayden lhe tinha dito.

Ela sabia que estava a cometer erros ao partir mas tinha sido algo que ela fizera depois de pensar em todas as consequências, e a verdade é que já esperava algo daquele género vindo de Hayden.

Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho onde tomou um duche rápido. Viu-se ao espelho da casa de banho e tocou de vagar no seu cabelo. Só à coisa de um mês as madeixas tinham começado a aparecer, mas muito lentamente. Nunca mais poderia usar magia sem varinha se fosse para coisas muito grandes, e mesmo para as mais pequenas não podia usar. Teria logo uma recaída.

Ela dirigiu-se de novo ao quarto vestindo uma túnica de alças finas preta até às coxas e depois umas calças de ganga largas e de tecido leve azul escuro quase preto. Dirigiu-se para o quarto do seu filho e espreitou vendo que ele ainda dormia, sorriu levemente e fechou a porta suavemente, dirigindo-se descalça para a loja, metendo as coisas na cozinha a funcionar, enquanto mudava a placa de "fechado" para "aberto". Assim que fez isso a porta foi aberta e ela foi virada de frente para encarar um homem negro de olhos verdes.

- Finalmente a menina decide aparecer!

- Blaise!! – disse M.J. sorrindo e atirando-se nos seus braços, sendo abraçada também – Que saudades tuas!!

- Nota-se que tiveste saudades minhas! Nem uma única mensagem me envias-te!

- Não podia fazer isso. Assim vocês saberiam onde eu estava… Queres beber alguma coisa?

- Chocolate quente… - disse ele sorrindo e seguindo-a para a cozinha onde o chocolate já estava liquido e quase pronto a ser bebido – Já soube do que aconteceu ontem…

- Referes-te ao facto de ter prendido o Ministro ou de a Hayden ter me quase fulminado?

- Às duas coisas… mas já estavas à espera disso não?

- Saí de Londres a saber o que me esperava quando regressasse… - disse ela metendo uma caneca de chocolate em frente dele e sentando-se em frente dele – Já agora parabéns pelo bebé que aí vem!

- Obrigado! – disse ele sorrindo – Já era para termos um mas tenho andado ocupado e a Luna é medibruxa…

- A serio? Tenho de ver então se ela quer ser a minha médica e do Ethan… - disse ela – Mas não vieste aqui só para me ver pois não?

- Estás diferente…

- Cresci mais do que possas imaginar e vi coisas que só um agente secreto vê. Isso fez-me crescer. – nesse momento Ethan apareceu agarrado a um coelho branco e vestindo ainda o pijama

- Mamã… acordei…

- Estou a ver que sim, príncipe – disse ela sorrindo com carinho e pegando nele ao colo para o sentar no seu colo – Este é o Blaise, um amigo da mamã…

- És o Blaise Zabini? – perguntou o menino olhando-o desperto e recebendo um aceno positivo – Uau! Só conheces pessoas famosas _madrecita_.

- A tua mãe é também uma pessoa famosa… - disse Blaise sorrindo

- Bem jovenzinho tens de ir tomar banho para tomares o pequeno-almoço. – disse M.J. levantando-se – Importaste de ficar um pouco de olho na loja?

Blaise acenou positivamente e dirigiu-se para lá observando o espaço.

Ele era espaçoso e alegre, e tudo distribuído para fazer tentação às pessoas. Ele viu como haviam muitas pessoas que paravam junto da montra, e chegou mesmo a atender três clientes vendo que os preços estavam dispostos junto dos chocolates e que eram acessíveis. Ela também não precisava do dinheiro.

Pouco depois ela desceu as escadas com Ethan que já vinha com uma snitch nas mãos e foi para a cozinha.

- Obrigada. Então o que queres falar comigo?

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer-te…

- Sou toda ouvidos! – disse ela sorrindo e ouviu ficando com os olhos brilhantes – Eu adorei a ideia! Por mim é quando quiseres!

- Então eu volto a vir-te visitar. Já viste toda a gente?

- Ainda não vi o Sirius, a Bellatrix, os Malfoy… algumas pessoas…

- Talvez recebas visitas hoje…

Ela encolheu os ombros, ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu da loja. O resto da manhã foi tranquila e ela meteu uma placa na janela a dizer que se precisava de empregada. Ainda recebeu algumas corujas com propostas de trabalho como modelo, uma revista que lhe queria fazer uma entrevista e uma de Micah a dizer que chegaria no dia seguinte.

Há hora de almoço ela fechou a loja, para sair com o filho para o parque, de maneira a ele espairecer um pouco.

- Manda alto mamã!! – gritava Ethan rindo

- Então vá… vamos ver se apanhas esta! – disse ela e atirou a snitch branca para o ar vendo como ela batia as asinhas para Ethan mas depois começava a fugir dele obrigando-o a persegui-la.

Ela sentou-se no chão enquanto o observava, para depois sentir alguma coisa bater-lhe nas costas. Ela virou-se e olhou para os olhos gelo alegres.

- Olá! – disse ele sorrindo

- Olá…Scorpious… é assim que te chamas?

- Sim.

- Estás sozinho? – perguntou ela olhando á sua volta e ouvindo logo uma voz ao seu lado.

- Scorpious já te disse para não desapareceres… - disse Draco vendo o filho a falar com a mulher loira de madeixas vermelhas que ele já sabia tratar-se de Mary Jane.

- Desculpa pai, mas vi a Jane e vim cumprimenta-la.

- Olá Malfoy… - disse ela sem lhe sorrir e virando-se para ele

- Mãe consegui apanha-la!! – disse Ethan aparecendo a correr com a snitch no presa na mão até chegar ao pé dela e olhar para o amigo e o homem loiro – Olá! Eu sou o Ethan.

- Eu sou o pai do Scorpious… Draco Malfoy! – disse Draco baixando-se e estendendo a mão para Ethan que a aceitou.

- Podemos ir brincar com as duas snitchs? – perguntou Scorpious olhando para Draco, que olhou para o relógio e assentiu

- Mas não saiam da nossa vista!

Ele também se sentou ao lado de Mary Jane mas sem a tocar, enquanto os dois observavam os seus filhos a brincar.

- Ele é parecido contigo, mas tem o sorriso da mãe suponho. – disse Mary Jane.

- Sim… tem o sorriso dela… - disse ele neutro – O teu filho também tem muita coisa tua…

- Tem parte do meu feitio e um pouco dos meus olhos, o resto é tudo dele…

- Porque voltas-te agora? – perguntou ele olhando para ela

- Estava na hora – disse ela olhando-o também – O Ethan precisa de um sitio estável por isso nada melhor do que o sitio onde ele terá a família e amigos.

- Nunca pensas-te em mandar uma mensagem à tua irmã a dizer que estavas bem?

- Achas que não escrevi? – perguntou ela com um sorriso fraco – tenho uma caixa no meu quarto cheia de cartas por abrir que nunca lhe cheguei a enviar.

- Ela gostaria de ter recebido uma carta tua, nem que fosse vazia. Ela passou um ano e meio à tua espera.

- Achas que não sei Malfoy? Eu não me fui logo embora! Eu estive em BH uma semana a revirar aquela mansão de cima abaixo à procura de provas que vos inocentassem a todos para enviar para Dumbledor.

- Estavas lá no dia do julgamento? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Estava. Eu vi como todos vocês sofriam e queria falar queria ficar com vocês, mas não conseguia enfrentar ninguém. Já não conseguia ter forças para nada. Então parti para me encontrar de novo… ficar com vocês teria sido muito complicado…

- Nós teríamos ajudado no que nos pedisses…

- Terias me mesmo ajudado Draco? – perguntou ela olhando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Teria tentado…

Ethan aproximou-se naquele momento e abraçou Mary Jane olhando acusadoramente para Draco.

- Fizeste-a chorar!

- Não fez querido! – disse Mary Jane sorrindo e fazendo Ethan olha-la – a mãe está bem…

- Estás mesmo?

Mary Jane começou a fazer-lhe cócegas fazendo-o rir-se e tentar libertar-se das pernas dela, mas não conseguindo.

Scorpious tinha-se aproximado também e estava agora abraçado ao pai vendo aquilo e sentindo alguns ciúmes do amigo. Não que o seu pai não lhe desse carinho, mas ele gostava de ter uma mãe.

Mary Jane olhou matreiramente para Scorpious e antes de Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa já ela tinha soltado um pouco Ethan, para o puxar e começar a fazer cócegas.

- Pára Jane!! – disse a rir-se Scorpious

- É o teu castigo por teres ido à pouco contra mim!

Draco observava os três e um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios. Ele achava que se sentiria ressentido por ver Mary Jane com o filho dele, mas não era isso que acontecia. E depois esperava que ela se ressentisse com o seu filho mas aquilo não aconteceu.

Mary Jane estava agora a ser atacada pelos dois, estando deitada na relva com o cabelo espalhado reflectindo-se em cores de ouro, tendo pouco depois os dois com a cabeça deitada nos seus ombros e de olhos fechados a recuperar o fôlego.

Draco levantou-se e Mary Jane olhou-o.

- Scorpious está na hora de irmos eu tenho de ir trabalhar.

- Eu também tenho de ir abrir a loja… - disse M.J. levantando-se e dando a mão Ethan, enquanto Scorpious dava a sua a Draco.

- Não posso ficar com a Jane?

- Não Scorpious, vais ficar com os avós. Eles já devem estar à tua espera…

- Por favor pai…

- Eu não me importo de ficar com ele… - disse M.J. encolhendo os ombros

- Não. Os meus pais já estão à espera dele e já está combinado assim… - disse Draco.

- Fica para a próxima Scorps… - disse ela baixando-se à sua altura e fazendo um pacote de chocolates aparecer na sua mão – são para ti e para os teus avos. São os vossos favoritos.

- Mãe… - chamou Ethan reprovadoramente fazendo-a rir.

- Foi uma coisa pequena… Até algum dia Malfoy's. – disse ela sorrindo e virando-lhes costas.

Draco observou-a a sair do parque enquanto olhava depois para Scorpious que parecia ficar triste por se separar dela.

- Segura bem na minha mão. – disse ele, e pouco depois os dois tinham desaparecido.

-

Mary Jane estava sossegada na sua loja a fazer novas receitas depois de ter atendido algumas supostas ajudantes quando ouviu a sua lareira a activar e logo depois duas pequenas coisas saírem de lá disparadas para o colo dela derrubando-a da cadeira para o chão e encherem-na de cinzas.

- Eu dixe que viaja' por Flu ia da' p'blema! – disse uma voz feminina de criança.

- Foi o melhor que se arranjou… - disse uma voz masculina de criança.

- Bruce? Samantha? – chamou Ethan espreitando da cozinha sorrindo para depois correr para eles e os abraçar ficando ele também sujo.

- Ethan!! – disseram os outros dois.

- Importam-se de sair de cima de mim? – perguntou Mary Jane.

- Ups…- disse Samantha

- Desculpa…

A lareira voltou dar sinais de funcionamento e desta vez foi Melanie e logo a seguir Scopious vindo os dois aterrando também em cima de Mary Jane.

- Ok… Chega! – disse ela pegando na varinha e limpando-os a todos – Estamos à espera de mais alguém?

- Não… - disse Bruce

- E penso que estão aqui sem autorização dos pais…

- A tua mãe é esperta Ethan… - disse Melanie.

- É minha mãe – disse Ethan como se aquilo dissesse tudo.

Mary Jane não pode fazer outra coisa se não rir-se e levantar-se.

- Muito bem, uma vez que os vossos pais não irão saber tão depressa das vossas escapadelas, vamos entreter-nos com alguma coisa. – disse ela dirigindo-se para a porta da loja mudando a placa, mas metendo um feitiço que deixaria os pais das crianças entrarem – Podem escolher um chocolate, sim até tu Ethan mas não abuses, e depois vocês vão fazer uns quantos para darem aos vossos pais… pode ser que eles vos perdoem por terem fugido.

Eles sorriram e espalharam-se pela loja vendo os chocolates e pegando num ou noutro comendo, mas depois juntaram-se a Mary Jane na cozinha.

- Vão por estes aventais – disse ela entregando a cada um, um avental branco – e vão escolher as formas e o tipo de chocolate que querem usar.

- O meu pai gosta de chocolate com menta… - disse Scorpious

- Eu trabalho contigo! – disse Ethan – a mamã também gosta!

- Bruce e Sam, vocês talvez tenham de se separar para cada um fazer o chocolate para o pai e a mãe…

- Eu trato do chocolate da mãe – disse Bruce

- Ma' eu não sei t'b'ar so'inha… - disse Sam com voz chorosa.

- Eu ajudo-te querida, e a ti também Melanie, já que vais fazer dois tipos de chocolate. – disse Mary Jane.

- Obrigada!

Mary Jane pôs as coisas em cima da mesa depois de escolhidas e ajudou-os em tudo o que podia, sujando-os e sendo sujada.

-

Hayden, Zac e Draco dirigiram-se para a Chocolaterie mal receberam a noticia de que os filhos tinham desaparecido e para onde tinham desaparecido.

Chegaram ao edifício e viram que a porta tinha uma tabuleta de "fechado" no entanto quando Hayden meteu a mão sobre a maçaneta esta rodou sozinha e abriu-se.

Ela olhou para a porta surpreendida e depois para Zac e Draco que a olhavam à espera que entrasse. Os três entraram na loja sendo logo invadidos pelo cheiro de chocolate e aos seus ouvidos veio o som de risos e de alguém a cantar.

Hayden reconheceu imediatamente a melodia. Era a mesma que a sua mãe lhe cantava, se bem que não se lembrasse bem da sua voz ou dela, mas Mary Jane, cantava-lha e ensinara-lha, e ela passará aos seus filhos. Pelos visto Mary Jane também passara a Ethan.

- Calma Sammy! – ouviram a voz de M.J. dizer, e aproximaram-se da porta entreaberta e espreitaram.

Lá dentro estavam cinco crianças de volta de uma mesa, com os seus aventais brancos sujos de chocolate e caras igualmente sujas, mas sorriam e cantavam. Mary Jane estava com Samantha ao colo dançando com ela enquanto as crianças cantavam.

_**Dancing bears, Painted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_Depois Ethan levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Melanie que a aceitou e os dois juntaram-se a M.J. que parou de dançar para os observar, vendo que eles a tentavam imitar nos passos. Talvez ainda viessem a ter alguma surpresa. Ela poisou Samantha ao lado de Bruce, que se levantou e a fez levantar para se juntarem aos amigos a dançar, enquanto M.J. verificava o que estava no forno e Scorpious se aproximava dela e estendia uma mãozinha como um cavalheiro a convidar alguém para dançar._

_Mary Jane olhou-o e sorriu aceitando a mãozinha, mas pegou nele ao colo abraçando-o suavemente como se abraçasse o seu filho._

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory...**_

_A melodia tocou mais um pouco e ela poisou Scorpious no chão enquanto desligava o forno e tirava de lá dois tabuleiros pondo-os sobre a banca e pegando depois na varinha para fazer um feitiço de protecção aos tabuleiros de maneira a que se as crianças se aproximassem não se queimassem._

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory...**_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart**_

_**Used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember...**_

_**And a song,**_

_**Someone sings...**_

_**Once upon a December**_

Eles tinham feito uma roda à volta dela enquanto ela fingia dançar com alguém, quando a musica acabou ela sentou-se no chão e eles seguiram-se o exemplo sentando-se de pernas cruzadas e encostados a ela.

Foi nesse momento que Samantha olhou para a porta e viu os seus pais e tio Draco.

- Mamã!! – disse ela levantando-se e correndo para HAyden que sorriu e se baixou para a abraçar e levantar no colo.

- Tens a cara cheia de chocolate Sammy… - disse ela olhando para a filha e vendo que ela estava bem, e não pode deixar de se sentir triste ao pensar naquilo, pois por muito que a sua irmã tivesse agido mal ao deixar Londres nunca trataria mal nenhuma criança. – Espero que não tenhas comido de mais…

- Na ve'dad' a Jane não de'xou comer ch'c'late… - disse Samantha sorrindo enquanto se virava ainda nos braços da mãe para olhar para M.J.

- Eu deixei-te comer choclate ANTES de começarmos a fazer os bombons, que por acaso já estão feitos. – disse ela levantando-se.

- Já? – perguntou Scorpious metendo-se em bicos dos pés ao lado de Mary Jane e esticando-se para espreitar para dentro dos tabuleiros.

- Sim, já… mesmo a tempo de vocês irem escolher um papel transparente para se fazer um saquinho… - disse ela olhando para os outros três adultos e depois para Ethan – Vai mostrar-lhes onde estão, mas primeiro caras e mãos lavadas.

- Lá em cima? – perguntou ele.

- Hum-hum…

Ethan disse para eles o seguirem e depois de as crianças comprimentarem os adultos subiram as escadas.

- Devias os ter mandado de volta para casa. – disse Hayden.

- Se ele tinham saído de lá não os ia enviar de volta para lá, além disso não lhe aconteceu nada. Como podes ver – disse ela tirando os bombons dos tabuleiros com uma espátula.

- Tens o cotovelo a ficar vermelho – disse Zac, fazendo com que ela olhasse para o seu cotovelo.

- Bem isto foi quando o Bruce e a Sammy me caíram em cima depois de saírem disparados da lareira. – disse ela sorrindo e levantou depois a camisa para mostrar uma negra perto da bacia – e isto foi quando a Melanie e o Scorpious me caíram em cima.

- Então é caso para dizer que foste apanhada desprevenida e os nossos filhos e irmã caíram sobre ti. – disse Zac sorrindo.

- Algo do género… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros – Já que eles se vão demorar um pouco porque não se sentam e comem alguma coisa?

- Ainda temos trabalho para fazer… - disse rispidamente Hayden.

Mary Jane olhou-a com frieza, desviando depois o olhar para Draco e encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu aceito o meu chocolate preferido! – disse Zac sentando-se na mesa em frente de Mary Jane que estava agora a separar os bombons.

- Terás de esperar que a tua filha tos dê. – disse ela sorrindo – Mas podes beber uma caneca de chocolate quente com chantilly e canela.

- Não digo que não! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Zachary! – disse Hayden olhando-o acusadoramente.

- Na verdade, Hayden acho que devemos experimentar alguma coisa – disse Draco e ela olhou-o incrédula.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Zac e estendeu a mão para um bombom em forma de botão de rosa, mas M.J. bateu-lhe na mão.

- Esses não são os teus, e tens de esperar que o teu filho dê os teus – disse ela, virando-se depois de costas para eles, e Zac sorriu levemente para estender a mão para um bombom – E o mesmo se aplica a ti McKenzy. Está quieto com as mãos!

Hayden teve de abafar o riso porque aqueles dois homens adultos tinham agora uma cara amuada de crianças. Ela sentou-se entre eles cruzando os braços e observando a cozinha.

Mary Jane meteu-lhes três canecas na mesa e fez com que elas se aproximassem deles respectivamente. Nesse momento as crianças voltaram a entrar na cozinha e rodearam-na falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma! Um de cada vez! – disse ela tirando-lhe os papel de embrulho das mãos e sentando-os depois nos bancos – O que se passa?

- O Ethan mostrou-nos o teu estúdio… - disse Bruce.

Mary Jane parou o que estava a fazer e olhou para Bruce com curiosidade.

- E o que é que viste?

- A Irlanda… - disse ele fazendo com que Mary Jane sorrisse.

- Aquele estúdio tem uma ilusão que se mostra diferente para cada pessoa, a não ser quando eu estou lá. – disse Mary Jane.

- E o que é que vês quando estás lá? – perguntou Zac curioso.

- Um jardim de rosas negras. – disse ela encolhendo os ombros, sem reparar que Draco a olhava de repente e com curiosidade, pois ele sabia onde estava esse jardim.

Ela foi recebendo os bombons e embrulhando-os até dar a cada um o seu saco que depois os deram aos seus pais, menos Melanie que ia esperar para chegar a casa.

Mary Jane sorriu e sentou-se com Ethan sobre uma perna.

- Parece que aprendes-te a fazer chocolates – disse Draco sorrindo para o filho e pegando nele também.

- O Ethan ajudou-me a faze-los porque também são os da Jane… - disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu aconselhava-vos a provar os da Sammy, porque estão realmente bons – disse Mary Jane – ela juntou dois sabores que eu ainda não tinha experimentado e ficou mesmo bom. Aliás Sammy se me permitires eu gostaria de ter a receita para mim para os vender.

- Ma' e'tes são pa' mamã… - disse ela olhando para o pequeno pacote que estava entre as suas mãozinhas.

- Eu sei querida. O que eu quero saber é se me deixas usar a receita no futuro.

- Oh… Axo qu' xim… - disse ela olhando para os pais que lhe sorriram levemente.

- Bem temos de ir – disse Hayden, levantando-se com a filha ao colo.


	35. Chapter 29

**Capitulo XXIX**

Passado dois dias da prisão de Kingsley, toda a comunidade bruxa de influência no Ministério da Magia e que trabalhava nele, recebeu um convite para a apresentação do novo Ministro do Ministério de Londres, que se iria realizar no dia seguinte à noite.

Mary Jane acabava de receber o convite quando ouviu o tlintar das campainhas da porta da loja e viu tratar-se de Micah.

- Micah!! – disse ela abraçando-o sorrindo – Já me perguntava quando é que te decidias a vir trabalhar!

Micah gargalhou e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Estive a tratar de uns assuntos com o Davidov entre outras coisas…

- Olá Micah! – disse Ethan da porta da cozinha sorrindo

- Olá peste! – disse ele baixando-se à altura do rapaz e estendendo os braços para sentir Ethan abraça-lo – tens te portado bem?

- Sim… - disse ele com um sorriso matreiro e Micah viu logo que ele já tinha estado de castigo – e a tua mãe?

- Não muito bem…

- Queixinhas… - disse M.J. deitando a língua de fora ao seu filho ouvindo-o gargalhar

- Sim, também já me disseram que a menina não tem andado a cumprir as regras dos médicos… - disse ele olhando-a reprovadoramente

- Mas queres ver que agora são meus pais é? – disse ela fingindo-se zangada.

- Não se trata disso Jane, e tu sabes muito bem… - disse Micah olhando-a com carinho e fazendo-lhe uma carícia da cara com os nós dos dedos

- Eu tenho tido cuidado… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros e abraçando a cintura dele para encostar depois a cabeça ao seu peito e suspirar – Não tens de ir trabalhar?

- Infelizmente… - disse Micah suspirando – ainda gostava de saber porque fui aceitar este cargo…

- Ajudas-me com aquilo?

- Já sabes que sim. Mas estás preparada para teres de novo os jornais a falar de ti?

- Quando é que não estive? – perguntou com ironia Mary Jane

- Amanhã acompanhas-me?

- Não tenho onde deixar o Ethan…

- Eu vou arranjar solução ok?

M.J. encolheu os ombros, recebeu outro beijo nos lábios, desta vez com mais intensidade e viu ir-se embora.

- Tu e o Micah vão casar, mamã? – perguntou Ethan

- Não sei querido…

Mary Jane aproximou-se da montra da sua loja só para o ver ir-se embora não reparando num homem loiro que a observava do outro lado da rua.

-

Todos encontravam-se já no grande salão do Ministério à espera de conhecerem o novo ministro, se bem que algumas pessoas já o tivessem visto pois ele pedira para falar com elas, mas a maioria não sabia como ele era ou quem era.

Hayden, envergando um vestido de seda amarelo canário, de porte imperial, acentuando-lhe a cintura, usando apenas um casaco de pele branco, curto, apenas lhe tapava os braços e a parte de cima das costas, tinha o cabelo esticado, emoldurando o seu rosto em formato de coração, encontrava-se de braço dado com Zac a falar com Harry e Ginny, enquanto o resto do grupo se tinha dispersado um pouco pelo salão. Harry no entanto não conseguia deixar de olhar pelo salão de vez enquanto à procura de M.J. pois tinha sido ela a prender Kingsley seria de esperar que também ela ali estivesse para receber o novo ministro.

- Estás à procura de alguém Harry? – perguntou Hayden, passando revista ao grande salão com os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa, pois estava à espera de ver Mary Jane e ela ainda não aparecera.

- Concerteza está à procura da mesma pessoa que tu e todo o resto do grupo está à procura – disse Zac sorrindo de lado, apertando mais a mão da sua esposa, carinhosamente.

- Estás a referir-te a quem? – perguntou Hayden fingindo frieza, revirando os olhos, bebendo um trago da sua taça de champanhe.

- De certeza que do Ministro não é… - disse Ginny rindo.

E nesse momento ouviram-se duas batidas no chão, e todos pararam de falar para olharem para um empregado que estava perto das escadas.

- Senhores e Senhoras, apresento-vos o nosso Ministro de Londres, Micah Smith acompanhado de Mary Jane Slytherin.

Mary Jane apareceu com um vestido azul escuro veludo quase preto de decote em barco deixando os ombros um pouco à mostra de alças grossas que caia justo até à cintura e depois livremente movimentando-se livremente à medida que ela andava, tendo uma pequena cauda atrás. As suas costas estavam nuas mostrando três tatuagens. Três borboletas, uma verde e prateada, uma vermelha e laranja outra azul e preta, uma Fénix de cores vermelhas, laranja e amarelas e perto da curva do rabo uma frase "La bella vitta". O cabelo loiro estava preso num coque não deixando ver nenhuma das suas madeixas. Ao pescoço estava um medalhão, que Hayden identificou imediatamente, e no pulso esquerdo uma pulseira que Draco e Nicole reconheceram imediatamente também. Calçava umas sandálias de tiras finas de apertar no tornozelo brancas de salto fino e alto.

Micah trajava o tão tradicional smoking, mas o casaco era branco pérola, evidenciando assim a sua pele morena.

Os dois começaram a descer as escadas, e todos repararam como ele metia uma mão sobre a de M.J. e a olhava como se a estivesse a tranquilizar, e viram também como ela o olhou brevemente e sorriu também brevemente e fracamente.

Os jornalistas presentes começaram logo a especular se não havia ali um romance escondido, mas limitaram-se a tirar fotos do casal e a esperar.

- Obrigado a todos por terem comparecido nesta festa. Espero que se divirtam e não hesitem em vir falar comigo durante a noite. Que o baile comece. – disse Micah fazendo um gesto para o maestro da orquestra começar a tocar.

Mary Jane e Micah dirigiram-se para a pista de dança e começaram a rodopiar pela pista de dança.

- Ela fez uma Fénix… - disse num sussurro Hayden que olhava para as costas de M.J. sem saber que tinha sido ouvida por Zac.

- E parece que ela tem bastante orgulho dela… - disse ele puxando Hayden para a pista de dança e começando os dois também a dançar

- Mas ela tirou a que fez no inicio da carreira dela…

- A mim parece-me que ela a substituiu pelas borboletas.

Hayden não disse mais nada, mas também não sabia o que mais dizer, apenas se acomodou nos braços de Zac e deixou ele encaminhá-la na dança.

A musica mudou, e Sirius aproximou-se de M.J. e Micah batendo no ombro deste que o cumprimentou e deixou M.J. frente a frente com Sirius, que se aproximou devagar dela, pondo uma mão nas suas costas e pegava na outra mão, os dois começaram a mover-se muito devagar.

- Obrigado por teres achado aqueles documentos – disse Sirius olhando-a com atenção.

- A verdade tinha de ser conhecida… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros levemente

- O que te aconteceu durante este tempo todo? – perguntou ele fazendo-a rodopiar e fazendo-a sorrir – O que foi?

- És a primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso sem antes me acusar de tudo e mais alguma coisa…

Sirius olhou primeiro para ela sério mas depois pareceu relaxar e sorriu.

- Estou à espera…

- Sai de Londres depois do julgamento, não podia sair antes sem saber que estavam todos bem, depois parti para o México tive o Ethan, viajei para Itália e França, trabalhei como agente secreta na Rússia e agora voltei. – disse ela sorrindo levemente

- Não deve ter sido só isso…

- Como andam as coisas contigo e com a tia Nicole? – perguntou Mary Jane fugindo do assunto e sabendo que Sirius tinha reparado nisso mas ele não iria insistir, se havia coisa que ele sabia sobre Mary Jane, mesmo depois de quatro anos de separação, era que quando ela sentisse vontade de contar alguma coisa contaria.

- A tua tia finalmente conseguiu levar-me ao altar, e agora temos uma menina de três anos.

- Lamento tanto ter perdido tanta coisa… - disse ela com pesar.

- Ainda vais a tempo de recuperar tudo. Porque mudas-te o nome para Slytherin?

- Porque casei-me com o herdeiro de Slytherin, e as suas propriedades são agora minhas e do meu filho. Até ele terá o nome de Slytherin.

- Sabes a maldição que esse nome carrega não sabes? – perguntou-lhe ele com carinho.

- Melhor que ninguém, mas as gerações que se seguiram e usarem o nome de Slytherin serão diferentes da que morreu e irão orgulha-lo.

- Será que posso dançar com a minha prima ou tenho de competir? – ouviram a voz de Harry atrás deles que estava a dançar com Nicole.

Mary Jane sorriu para o seu primo e olhou para a sua tia recebendo unicamente um sorriso caloroso que dizia que não a abraçava agora porque estavam rodeadas de gente. Trocaram de pares, e Mary Jane viu-se a dançar com Harry.

- Achava que não sabias dançar… - disse ela com um sorriso irónico.

- A Ginny obrigou-me a ter aulas de dança, e depois pareceu-me uma boa ideia já que sou obrigado a ir a festas deste género. – disse ele encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo

- Ela faz-te realmente muito bem. Ainda bem que abriste os teus olhinhos verdes a tempo de a agarrares em Hogwarts e não a deixares escapar. – disse M.J. sorrindo

- Houve quem me andasse sempre a chatear não é verdade? – disse ele fazendo-a gargalhar.

Nesse momento a musica parou por alguns momentos e eles saíram da pista de dança para se dirigirem ao bar, onde Mary Jane escolheu um sumo simples de laranja, e Harry um firewisky.

- Nunca te esperava ver beber sumo numa festa – comentou ele

- Muitas coisas mudaram nestes últimos dois anos…

- Mary Jane! – chamou Narcisa ao seu lado acompanhada de Lucius que lhe sorriu, no entanto quando os dois chegaram ao pé dela abraçaram-na rapidamente e com força – Tens muitas explicações a dar minha menina!

- Sim, mamã… - disse Mary Jane sorrindo e rolando os olhos

- Finalmente decidis-te vir para casa… - disse Lucius metendo-lhe um braço sobre os ombros.

- Já devia ter vindo à mais tempo mas houve contratempos… - disse ela sorrindo-lhes – mas contem-me como tem andado as coisas por aqui…

- A Bella e o Snape casaram-se… - disse Narcisa

- A sério? A Bella e o Snape? – perguntou incrédula Mary Jane olhando para a mulher com espanto indisfarçado

- Parece incrível né? – perguntou Lucius sorrindo com ironia.

- E onde é que eles estão agora? – perguntou Mary Jane olhando para todo o salão.

- Numa viagem pela Europa agora que as aulas terminaram – disse Narcisa.

- E aqui está a mulher do momento! – disse Blaise aproximando-se com Luna que estava adorável num vestido de grávida que ia até aos joelhos de cor azul clara e branco.

- Onde está ela que não a vejo? – perguntou Mary Jane olhando para todos os lados.

- Aqui mesmo na minha frente! – disse Blaise abraçando-a – Olá de novo.

- Olá Blaise e Sra. Zabini! – disse M.J. sorrindo para Luna que corou levemente sorrindo passando uma mão pela barriga já bastante saliente – Não devias estar sentada?

- Farta de estar sentada estou eu! – resmungou rindo e recebendo um abraço de Blaise que aproveitou para passar as mãos pela barriga dela

- Já sabem qual vai ser o sexo do bebe? – perguntou M.J.

- Queremos que seja surpresa… - disse Luna sorrindo

- Mais aumenta a expectativa! – disse uma voz masculina por trás de todos eles fazendo-os virarem-se para Micah, que sorria para Mary Jane – aceitas cantar uma musica?

- Primeiro deixa-me apresentar-te esta gente toda! – disse ela sorrindo e caminhando para o seu lado metendo o seu braço no dele – Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy. Blaise e Luna Zabini. E Harry Potter…

-… o teu primo. Prazer em conhecer-vos a todos. – disse Micah – também já conheci o resto da tua família.

- E que tal? – perguntou ela sorrindo

- Deu para perceber de onde vem a loucura! – disse ele sorrindo e fazendo-a gargalhar – Cantas?

- Micah…

- Vá lá Mary Jane! Já à muito tempo que não te ouvimos ao vivo… - disse Lucius

- Ok ok… venceram! – disse ela sorrindo

Micah atravessou rapidamente o salão e subiu ao pequeno palco falando brevemente com o maestro que sorriu e assentiu.

- Boa noite de novo! Espero que estejam a gostar da festa e agora gostaria de pedir à Sra. Slytherin se nos cantava uma musica…

Mary Jane sorriu assentindo e dirigiu-se para o palco passando ao lado de Hayden e olhando-a brevemente.

- Hum… eu não sei se alguns dos presentes tem o meu cd ou conhece as musicas dele, mas esta pertence ao meu novo cd. – ela fez um gesto para o pianista e este começou a tocar sorrindo para ela, enquanto Micah lhe apertava a mão e abandonava o palco.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentou-se numa cadeira alta que lá tinham posto, começando a cantar.

_**So long**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Hello, to the new me**_

_**The better me**_

_**Thats's right**_

_**My life...**_

_Ela abriu os olhos mas fixou-os num ponto qualquer da sala sem olhar para ninguém._

_**21, and I've realized,**_

_**Everything you want's not meant to be**_

_**21 then you qualify,**_

_**The standard to reponsibilities.**_

_**So I tried to prioritize**_

_**By deciding what I know is best for me.**_

_Depois ela fechou os olhos por momentos sorrindo e abanando a cabeça enquanto metia uma mão sobre o estômago._

_**And then there's always**_

_**Love that tries to trip you up**_

_**You try to catch yourself before you hit the ground**_

_**But nothing's from us**_

_**Friends are there to cheer you up**_

_**To give you strength and mend you up when you are down**_

_**So I said 'sail emotion'**_

_Ela levantou a mão e fechou-a tendo só o dedo indicador de pé e rodou-o , para depois abrir a mão e bater com ela levemente sobre o coração._

_**I say**_

_**So long, farewell**_

_**My life's movin' forward**_

_**My ship has sailed**_

_**And I'm so glad it's over**_

_**My heart is well**_

_**After all that I've been through**_

_**I found myself**_

_Ela olhou brevemente para Draco mas depois fechou os olhos e encolheu levemente os ombros como se aquilo que ela estivesse a dizer não tivesse importância._

_**22, I hope that I'm**_

_**With someone who truly cares for me**_

_**If im not I'll be alright**_

_**I'll accept the time I know God Has for me**_

_**One day I'll be the perfect wife**_

_**That's my destiny**_

_**And I won't be afraid to try**_

_**Though there's always**_

_**(...)**_

_Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se do limite do pequeno palco olhando para todas as pessoas mas principalmente para a família e amigos, sentindo que as lágrimas lhe vinham aos olhos, e por momentos a sua voz teve uma quebra mas ela fechou os olhos e fez da sua mão um punho ao lado da sua anca._

_**I'm looking out for me**_

_**Taking care of my needs**_

_**Life isn't guranteed**_

_**It's time to start living**_

_**It won't always be the same**_

_**Can't be afraid of change**_

_**You wanna have your way**_

_**To let you satisfied**_

_**You lower your self esteeem**_

_**You gotta live your dream**_

_**It's all about confidence**_

_**So let them know that you can stand up**_

_**You never try**_

_**Learn to express you mind**_

_**Sometimes you gotta fight**_

_**It's your life so don't you give up**_

_**(...)**_

_**After all that I've been through**_

_**I found myself**_

_**After all that I've been through**_

_**I found myself**_

Quando ela acabou de cantar tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos mas disfarçou-as rapidamente com um sorriso e agradeceu os aplausos.

Aquela musica tinha sido feita como um desejo que vinha do seu coração dedicada a todas as pessoas que ela abandonara, mas elas não o descobririam por enquanto.

Micah ajudou-a a descer do pequeno palco sorrindo-lhe mas fazendo-a parar.

- Gostaria de ter de novo a vossa atenção. – disse ele chamando a atenção dos presentes e principalmente da família dela – Eu gostaria que todos tomassem conhecimento de um pedido que vou fazer à Sra. Slytherin.

Os jornalistas meteram-se logo em alerta expectantes, enquanto Mary Jane ficava um pouco mais pálida e dava um pequeno passo atrás que podia ter passado imperceptível a toda a gente menos a Zac e Draco.

- A história repete-se – sussurrou Zac e Draco olhou-o sem qualquer brilho nos olhos

Micah pôs um joelho no chão e pegou numa das mãos de M.J.

- Mary Jane Slytherin dás-me a honra de ser teu marido?

Mary Jane olhou-o sem reacção enquanto ouvia o burburinho à sua volta, e se sentia perder em tristeza, mas rapidamente esboçou um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos.

- Aceito! – disse ela numa voz que não reconheceu como sua, sentindo-se ser abraçada e beijada levemente.

Quando Micah se afastou viu que estavam a ser fotografados e um anel de ouro amarelo avermelhado com diamantes foi posto no seu dedo anelar da mão direita.

A musica voltou a tocar e ela dançou com ele sem falar. Estava agora no modo robot, em que respondia quando lhe falavam mas sem ligar a ninguém. Ela não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer de novo.

Viu como a familia e amigos se queriam aproximar se si para lhe falar, mas ela não o permitia fugindo sempre, falando com outras pessoas, mantendo-se ao lado de Micah sorrindo.

Aos poucos começou a sentir-se sufocada e decidiu caminhar para a varanda, mas exactamente quando estava perto das janelas quando se ouviu uma pequena explosão e ela se sentiu ser agarrada fortemente por trás, assim como algo a picar o seu pescoço.

- Boa noite milady… - disse a voz asquerosa de Rodolphus

- Mary Jane! – disseram as pessoas da sua família assim como Micah que estava frente a ela

- Ainda estás vivo Lestrange? – perguntou com ironia Mary Jane

- Houve alguém que não me conseguiu apanhar em Espanha – disse ele com um sorriso de escárnio olhando para Hayden que tinha a varinha apontada a ele e se encontrava pálida

- Foi pena nunca teres pisado a Rússia, mas então tu sabias o que te esperava se isso acontecesse não era? – perguntou M.J. olhando para as pessoas que a rodeavam vendo se alguma conseguia atacar Rodolphus

- Não tenho culpa que muitos dos meus companheiros fossem estúpidos o suficiente para irem para lá pensando que estariam a salvo.

- E achas-te que estarias agora? Atacando-me?

- Ouvi rumores interessantes… FICA QUIETO MALFOY! – disse Rodolphus tirando a varinha do pescoço de M.J. exactamente o que ela queria.

- Jane, não faças isso! – disse Micah

Ela sorriu tristemente, e moveu o braço para agarrar no pulso de Lestrange fechar os olhos e senti-lo soltar um grito de dor para a largar e ela conseguir escapar.

Nesse momentos todos os aurors ali presentes desarmaram-no e estrupuraram-no prendendo.

- Mary Jane… - chamou Ginny vendo-a pálida de mais – Estás bem?

- Acho que sim… - disse ela olhando para o sitio de onde a voz vinha mas sentia tudo andar às voltas e os sons começavam a ser muito difusos.

- O que é que te passou pela cabeça para agires assim? – perguntou Hayden aproximando-se dela furiosa – Podias ter morrido!

- Hayden… agora não…

- Agora sim! Achas que podes agir assim sabendo o que te podia acontecer?

- Não me estou a sentir bem… - disse M.J. passando uma mão pela testa e sentindo-a molhada.

Porque estava a ser tão difícil respirar?

- Deixa-te de teatros Mary Jane…

- Bolas! Jane! – disse Micah chegando ao pé dela pegando logo no pulso dela, quase não sentindo as pulsações dela – Está algum médico na sala?

- Isso é tudo fingimento! – disse Hayden

E naquele momento Mary Jane desmaiou provocando um grande reboliço enquanto Luna se aproximava dela rapidamente para lhe medir a tenção também.

- Quase não sinto a pulsação dela – abaixou o ouvido para a boca dela e olhou preocupada para Micah – e a respiração está difícil.

- Ela tem de ir para imediatamente! – disse Micah pegando nela ao colo

- Aparata com ela! – disse Luna

- Não posso! Não sabemos exactamente o estado dela e da última vez que ela esteve assim passou uma semana em coma e um ano em tratamentos. – disse Micah olhando para Luna e depois para Hayden vendo como ela perdia as cores aos poucos.

Ele dirigiu-se para uma lareira e desapareceu logo a seguir.

-

Tudo à sua volta suave difuso, e com um cheiro desagradável mas que ela reconheceria de olhos fechados. Tentou mexer-se mas sentiu um peso sobre o seu peito e ao abrir os olhos viu os cabelos pretos do seu filho, que estava deitado na cama ao seu lado com a cabeça no seu peito sobre o seu coração. Ela moveu uma mão devagar, vendo se sentia dores e ao não sentir nada nem ver que tinha agulhas nela levantou-a para acariciar levemente o cabelo dele.

- Ele não saiu daqui. – disse Harry baixo da porta do quarto com um copo de café na mão – Mesmo quando o tentamos levar daqui à força ele começou a gritar…

- O meu pequeno principezinho… - disse ela sussurrando

- No entanto ele tem feito as refeições todas e temos dado uma olhadela pela tua loja… - disse ele aproximando-se dela

- Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?

- Dois dias… - disse ele apertando-lhe a mão – Não imaginas o que senti quando te vi desmaiada branca como se estivesses morta…

- Na verdade devias ter-nos dito alguma coisa – disse Sirius da porta do quarto também

- Ela sempre foi teimosa – disse Micah aparecendo ao lado de Sirius e sorrindo para todos – Como estás querida?

- Como se tivesse levado uma surra… - disse ela sorrindo e sentindo o seu filho mexer-se olhou para ele vendo os olhos verdes cinza dele ainda ensonados mas despertar imediatamente para a abraçar – Ai! Calma Ethan!

- Mamã pensei que nunca mais fosses acordar… - disse ele no seu ouvido

- E achas que te ia deixar aqui sozinho? Entregue a este bando de loucos? – perguntou ela sorrindo e piscando um olho à sua família

- Não podes falar muito Fox – disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Eu sou a mais responsável! – disse ela empinando o nariz sorrindo e dando um beijo na cabeça de Ethan.

Naquele momento Luna entrou acompanhada de Zac.

- Tanta gente! – disse ela – Vamos lá a dispersar. Só quero aqui a Mary Jane, já que ela ainda não pode ir a lado nenhum.

- Eu fico! – disse com decisão Ethan ainda abraçado à mãe

- Tu vais comigo para irmos almoçar – disse Zac

- Não! – disse Ethan

- Ethan Salazar Black Potter Slytherin vais fazer exactamente aquilo que te disserem para fazer! – disse M.J. olhando-o com seriedade – E não quero ouvir mais nenhum pio!

Ethan olhou-a zangado e desceu da cama com cuidado dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto sobre os olhares de riso dos adultos.

- Ó menino! E o meu beijo? – perguntou M.J. sorrindo – Como queres que melhore se não me dás um beijo?

Ethan parou na porta do quarto e depois virou-se de repente para correr para a cama da mãe, subir a uma cadeira e poder inclinar-se para ela dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Volto num instante…

- A mãe vai fazer exames, portanto não vale a pena vires, se o teu padrinho – M.J. olhou rapidamente para Zac vendo como ele sorria levemente – não se importar assim como a tua madrinha também não, vais ficar em casa deles durante o resto da tarde e vais dormir lá também.

- Mas eu dormi aqui! – retorquiu teimoso.

- Mas eu agora estou acordada e digo-te que vais dormir em casa dos teus padrinhos!

- Como queiras – disse ele resmungando dando-lhe um beijo forte e demorado e virando-se para Zac – podes pegar-me ao colo?

Zac aproximou-se do menino e pegou nele abraçando-o e sendo abraçado.

- Vamos para a zona de aparatamento por isso depois agarras-te bem ok?

- Eu já aparatei com a mãe várias vezes. Eu sei portar-me bem! – disse ele com orgulho fazendo todos rirem-se

Mary Jane viu Zac sair com o seu filho sorrindo levemente. Todos tinham observado a conversa entre mãe e filho e ficado fascinados com o carinho que eles tinham um pelo outro além de eles verem como o Ethan tinha cedido tão facilmente agora que sabia que M.J. estava acordada, como se conseguisse saber que ela já estava realmente bem.

- E vocês estão à espera de quê para seguir o mesmo caminho? – perguntou Luna olhando-os seriamente

- Estamos lá fora sra. Doutora! – disse Harry rindo e saindo acompanhado dos outros homens.

Quando a porta foi fechada Luna começou a fazer os exames fazendo perguntas ocasionais e sem grande importância. No final sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou-a com seriedade.

- Concerteza vou estar a repetir o que já sabes. – disse ela – Não podes fazer magia dessa sem varinha. Da primeira vez segundo os relatórios médicos ficas-te uma semana em coma porque já estavas cansada das missões, nervosa por causa delas e depois era a preocupação, isso acabou por te esgotar. Desta vez foi o facto de usares algumas vezes a magia em pequenas porções e por último quando decidis-te fazer um trabalho que os aurors podiam muito bem ter feito.

- Eu sei… mas eles não iam ter hipóteses de fazer alguma coisa sem me acertarem, e a oportunidade surgiu por isso porque não aproveita-la?

- No entanto, esta fraqueza não te afectou só a nível físico, descolorando o teu cabelo… os teus exames médicos na Rússia não foram muito concretos porque devem ter sido logo feitos a seguir a teres acordado e não os deves ter voltado a repetir, mas a verdade é que isto tornou o teu sistema imunitário fraco.

- Eu sei…

- … e aceitas-te casar com o Micah por isso devo dizer-te e depois tu comunicas-lhe, mas não poderás voltar a ter filhos…

- Como assim?

- O teu sistema imunitário ficou tão fraco que para engravidares será muito difícil.

Mary Jane não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo não podia estar certo. Ela não pensava voltar a casar era verdade, mas se agora o ia fazer queria ter filhos. Dar um irmãozinho ao Ethan.

- Entendi… obrigada Luna… e não contes isto a ninguém…

- Sigilo médico. Contarás se quiseres. Compete-te a ti.

Mary Jane assentiu e quando a viu sair do quarto fechou os olhos. Ouviu pouco depois a porta abrir, mas não abriu os olhos. Queria estar sozinha. Passado pouco tempo tinha voltado a adormecer.

-

Hayden estava sentada na esplanada de um restaurante na Diagon-Al. A sua mente repetia vezes sem conta aquilo que se tinha passado na noite anterior. Tudo tinha sido culpa dela. Dois dias em Espanha que não resultaram em nada. Rodolphus escapara depois de assassinar dois dos melhores agentes da Irlanda. Fora obrigada a regressar a Irlanda, Zac e Thompson proibiram-na de seguir Rodolphus. E o que tinha dado? Ele voltara a Londres e ameaçara a sua irmã de morte. Quando o viu, apenas pensou em proferir um Avada Kedrava contra ele, a raiva tinha tomado conta da mente dela. Mas não se apercebeu dos seguintes acontecimentos. Viu Micah a implorar para M.J. não fazer algo e depois Rodolphus já estava a ser preso. Hayden não sabia o que estava a acontecer mas a preocupação virou angústia e fúria e uma data de disparates foram ditos, e quando deu por si, a sua irmã tinha caído, inanimada. Zac arrastara-a pela casa. Sentia-se culpada. Pensou que a irmã estava a fazer fita, tentando sair da situação sorrateiramente e agora tinha medo de a encarar.

-…mas ela não gosta de mim. – choramingou uma voz teimosa que despertou a atenção de Hayden.

Zac estava agachado á altura de Ethan, que cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em gesto de teimosia.

- Ethan! – chamou Hayden, a voz trémula. – Podemos falar.

Ethan torceu o nariz em gesto de teimosia, mas depois cedeu, aproximando-se de Hayden.

- Quem disse que eu não gostava de ti? – perguntou Hayden esticando os braços para pegar Ethan ao colo, que aceitou.

- Tu gritaste com a minha Mamã. E nem sequer falaste comigo. – ele disse olhando para as suas mãozinhas.

Hayden olhou para Zac, mas este estava a beber o seu copo de água gelada, sentado descontraidamente na cadeira.

- Eu gritei com a tua Mãe porque ela mereceu. – disse Hayden suspirando, e vendo o olhar severo e séptico de Ethan acrescentou. – Ela é tonta e teimosa…

-…fala a outra tonta e teimosa… - murmurou Zac e Hayden calou-o com o olhar.

-…e quando saiu de Londres, deixou muitas pessoas preocupadas para trás sem saber o que fazer á vida delas. Ela deveria ter ficado comigo e com o resto da sua familia. Eu preocupo-me muito com a tua Mãe, mesmo se só o demonstre a gritar ou a fuzilá-la com o olhar, mas cá no fundo não paro de a amar. Ela é minha irmã Ethan.

- Então és minha Tia. – declarou Ethan.

- Sou.

- O Bruce e a Samantha são meus primos.

- Também.

- E és minha Madrinha.

- Desculpa, o quê? – perguntou Hayden confusa.

- A minha Mãe disse que a minha tia seria a minha Madrinha.

Um sorriso formou-se no rosto de Hayden enquanto anuiu ao seu sobrinho.

- Onde estão o Bruce e a Sam? – perguntou Ethan depois.

- Com o Draco. Ele já os trás e assim almoçamos todos juntos. – disse Zac.

- E depois podemos ir ver a Mamã? – perguntou novamente Ethan.

- A tua Mãe precisa de descanso… - disse Zac.

-…e de um puxão de orelhas. – murmurou Hayden fazendo Ethan rir e anuir.

Na esplanada, apareceu Draco de mão dada com Sam, e Scorpius e Bruce entretidos a jogarem um jogo enquanto andavam. Quatro cadeiras foram conjuradas magicamente.

- Bruce, Sam o vosso primo está aqui. – disse Hayden sorrindo.

De manhã, Hayden tinha confessado aos seus filhos a verdade, e eles não podiam ter ficado mais excitados ao saber que tinham Ethan como primo e M.J. como tia. Depois de muita confusão, as quatro crianças sentaram-se ao lado umas das outras a falarem sobre os seus passatempos favoritos, os três adultos ficaram a admirá-los enquanto todos esperavam pelas refeições.

- E a M.J. como está? – perguntou Hayden humedecendo a garganta com sumo de morango.

- Fraca. – respondeu Zac.

- Eu devia ter apanhado o Rodolphus. – lamentou-se Hayden.

- E a M.J. já devia ter apanhado uma lição para ficar quieta quando deve. Aquilo que ela fez ontem foi de uma irresponsabilidade enorme. – disse rispidamente Draco brincando com o copo de água.

- Hayden, vais vê-la? – perguntou Zac.

- Não. Ou melhor, ainda não me decidi. Achas mesmo? Ela deve-me odiar.

- Claro que sim, ela repele-te… - gozou Zac. –…e tu Draco?

- Estás a gozar comigo, McKenzie?

- Oops, desculpa, ponto fraco não é? Bom, vocês os três que se entendam. Desisti de lidar com cabeças duras feitos vocês. Terei de chamar a Nicole, a Bellatrix, o Sirius e por aí a fora para vos incutir algum juízo e bom senso? Seria óptimo para a M.J. ver-vos.

Draco e Hayden olharam-se mas logo desviaram os olhos, não se dignando a responder.

- Por Merlim… - disse Zac exasperado.

-

A ala de aonde estava M.J. estava deserta. Hayden estava indecisa se entrava ou não no quarto, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela estivera lá. Silenciosamente dirigiu-se ao quarto de M.J. Abriu a porta em silêncio e deslizou para dentro do quarto, como se estivesse a cometer algum crime. Fechou a porta em silêncio atrás de si e dirigiu-se para a frente da cama de M.J.

- Desculpa. – murmurou.

- Seria mais fácil se ela estivesse acordada. – disse uma voz atrás de Hayden fazendo saltar um metro no ar.

Quando Hayden reparou, Draco estava na frente dela a tapar a boca dela com a mão impedindo-a de gritar e de acordar a ala do hospital inteira.

- Draco, mas o que raio fazes tu aqui? – perguntou rispidamente e tentando manter um volume baixo, Hayden.

- Podia perguntar-te o mesmo. – ele disse no mesmo tom.

- Eu vim…verificar se… - começou Hayden a engasgar-se.

- Ahá! Sem explicação.

- E tu meu grande espertalhão?

Hayden tinha apanhado Draco desprevenido e este deixou cair a cabeça em vergonha.

- Temos de a encarar acordada… - ela murmurou.

- Sim? E dizer o quê? Desculpa lá os maus tratos, quando ficares melhor avisa para voltarmos ao mesmo. – ele disse sarcástico e Hayden bateu-lhe com força no braço.

- Ela parece doente. – disse Hayden.

- Sempre pareceu. Mas achas que a tua irmã dá parte fraca? Ah sim…

- É teimosa, isto já teria melhorado se ela tivesse voltado mais cedo ou simplesmente nunca tivesse partido. Vais ficar aqui o resto da noite?

- Ainda não sei. A minha mãe ficou com o Scorpius, pensa que eu estou a trabalhar. O Zac?

- Pensa que eu fui visitar a minha tia Nicole para esclarecer ideias.

- Isto vai de mal a pior. – murmurou Draco.

Sentiu-se movimento no corredor.

- Ai sim? Queres apostar como fica pior? – disse Hayden assustada.

- O sofá!

Os dois pularam para detrás so sofá e baixaram-se, de forma a ficarem ocultados.

-

Micah aproximou-se da cama de M.J. e sentou-se na borda desta, estendendo um braço para afastar alguns fios de cabelo da cara dela, o que a fez começar a despertar.

- Já tinhas sido avisada quanto ao que podia acontecer se voltasses a usar magia sem varinha – disse Micah

- Eu não podia deixar o Lestrange escapar...Ele já escapou vezes de mais e já fez mal a gente de mais também...

- Ele está preso, mas alguém tem de o interrogar...

- Eu já não sou auror Micah. Mete o Harry Potter ou a Hermione Weasley a fazer isso...

- Pensei antes na tua irmã...

- Não! – disse ela com decisão – ela trabalha para o Ministério da Irlanda e além do mais, se a meteres a interroga-lo o mais certo é ela ir para a Azkaban.

- Sim... tens razão...

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio olhando-se, até que M.J. afastou a mão dele que permanecia entrelaçada na sua e se tentou levantar um pouco.

- Micah temos de falar sobre o nosso casamento.

Micah olhou-a com atenção, sentindo que o seu coração tinha parado.

- Não nos podemos casar – disse ela

- Porquê?

- Eu não te amo e não te poderei dar filhos.

- Eu amo-te! Com o tempo também me vais amar e já temos o Ethan. Não precisamos de mais nenhum!

- Não sejas parvo Micah! Eu sei muito bem que queres ter filhos e eu não tos posso dar! Além de que mereces alguém que te ame...

- Ainda o amas não é assim?

- Mais do que achava possível. Estes quatro anos só serviram para me enganar e fortalecer o sentimento.

Mary Jane olhou para o anel que ele lhe tinha dado e fez um gesto para o tirar do dedo, mas ele pôs-lhe uma mão por cima impedindo-a.

- Não o vou aceitar de volta M.J.. Se não o podes aceitar como o símbolo de um compromisso de noivado então aceita-o como sendo o presente de um homem que admira muito uma mulher que apesar de muitas vezes estar triste sabe sorrir perante tudo e também como compromisso da nossa amizade.

- Obrigada Micah... És um bom homem. Espero que encontres uma mulher à tua altura.

- Já encontrei mas ela ama outro. – disse ele tristemente levantando-se.

Ele inclinou-se e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. O último que partilhariam e depois saiu.

Mary Jane deixou que as lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto, mas depois secou-as, tirou o anel metendo-o sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira e fechando os olhos. Sentia-se cansada.

-

Sentindo que o perigo já tinha passado Hayden e Draco saíram detrás do sofá.

- Ouviste aquilo? – perguntou Draco

- Sim, porque é que eu havia de ir parar a Azkaban? Teria muito gosto em interrogar o Lestrange.

- E espetar-lhe com um Avada Kedrava em cima também já agora!

- Por acaso…

- Ai Hayden não falo disso. Falo do que ela disse. Ela ainda ama quem?

- Tu…hmm…duh!

- Achas?

- Claro que sim. Nota-se a léguas de distância. Tu é que ainda não fizeste nada.

- Achas que devia?

- Assim que ela melhorar, mas o melhor agora é irmos para casa, antes que arranjemos mais sarilhos.


	36. Chapter 30

**Capitulo XXX**

- Algum de vocês já viu o novo videoclip da M.J.? – perguntou Hermione como quem não queria nada, ao entrar na sala principal do Departamento de Aurors e vendo que os seus dois alvos principais estavam lá, por outras palavras, Hayden e Draco.

- Devíamos ter visto? – perguntou Hayden com frieza.

- Bem ele vai tornar a passar daqui a dez minutos – disse Hermione abanando a mão como se aquilo não fosse importante.

- Bem, o vídeo está espectacular. – disse Ron entrando a seguir a Hermione e olhando depois para Hayden – Desculpa que tu diga Hayden, mas acho que este ano não vais ter sorte. A M.J. voltou e com a força toda.

- Humf! Como se isso me interessasse… - disse Hayden continuando a falar com Draco.

- Na verdade eu estou curioso para ver esse vídeo – disse Zac que tinha estado a ler uns documentos – Qual é o canal?

- MTBruxos. – disse Harry entrando também na sala.

- Também o viste? – perguntou Ron.

- A tua irmã, a minha querida esposa deve ter visto alguma coisa sobre o novo vídeo e na hora precisa mudou de canal e eu vi o vídeo.

- E o que tens a dizer sobre ele?

- Ela está mais tapada! – disse ele rindo.

Draco e Hayden olharam um para o outro e já sabiam que iam ver o vídeo, afinal a curiosidade agora era grande. Principalmente sobre qual seria a musica, porque nem sobre um feitiço de Crucios iam admitir que tinham o cd dela.

Depois de alguma conversa e troca de informações, Harry ligou a televisão no tal canal e foi apresentado o novo vídeo de M.J..

Hayden e Draco que estavam a escrever algumas coisas, pararam de escrever e começaram a prestar atenção.

O cenário era todo negro tendo uma única luz de pouca potência a incidir sobre o que parecia ser uma taça de champanhe de cristal, e como reflexo dela, podia ver-se Mary Jane, vestindo um vestido preto de brilhantes, olhando para o topo deste e estender uma mão, até que com um gesto a taça se partiu, para mostrar agora um quarto de cores brancas com mobília negra, tendo a ocupar grande parte dele uma cama de madeira e ferro e estando deitado sobre ela um homem loiro.

Draco sentiu o seu coração a falhar uma batida para depois bater com mais força, Hayden no entanto olhou-o com um pequeno sorriso assim como os outros.

Mary Jane aproximou-se da cama vestindo agora um top de apertar no pescoço preto, umas calças justas de ganga brilhante, umas botas de salto alto preto e um casaco de cabedal também preto, enquanto o seu cabelo estava todo encaracolado e totalmente loiro. Ela abaixou-se ao lado do homem e passou uma mão sobre a cara dele enquanto cantava. Aos poucos ele foi despertando e quando estendeu uma mão para lhe tocar ela desvaneceu-se, e ele sentou-se na cama desorientado.

_Did I wake you, we're you sleepin',were you still in my bed?_

_Or isn't, I may, keepin' you up instead?_

_Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did_

_If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet_

Ele olhou pouco depois para um dos cantos do quarto que mostrava uma porta encostada de onde se via uma réstia de luz. Ele saiu da cama e aproximou-se dela abrindo-a, vendo uma sala em tons escuros, com uma mesa comprida de carvalho escuro com uma toalha vermelha, e uma única cadeira que estava ocupada por M.J. que estava agora vestida com um vestido justo vermelho vivo, cabelo ainda solto, e com um copo de cristal em frente dela. Quando ela acabou de dizer a última frase ela levantou-se e fez com que o copo caísse partindo-o, ao mesmo tempo que aquela imagem dava a sensação de se ter estilhaçado.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything, that you were looking for? (Feel like a man)_

_I hope you know that, you can't go back_

_Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass_

Depois o homem loiro estava a conduzir, mas era o único carro na rua, fazendo-o olhar para todos os lados enquanto Mary Jane ia aparecendo em placas de publicidade até aparecer ao lado dele e captar o seu olhar, no entanto quando ele lhe estendeu uma mão ela desapareceu e no banco onde ela tinha estado sentada estava agora um copo partido.

_You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gonna want me back_

_When you broke us apart, like shattered glass_

_(Glass, glass, glass)_

O homem loiro aparecia agora num escritório de volta de uns papéis até ter parado de escrever para se focar sobre um ponto qualquer da parede, enquanto M.J. aparecia encostada nela, com as vestes que trazia no quarto, para depois sorrir e desaparecer quando ele fez o gesto para se levantar. Pouco depois ele estava na rua a falar e a rir com algumas pessoas quando uma rapariga loira passou e ele estendeu o braço para agarrar no dela enquanto a boca dizia o nome dela. Estavam depois de novo na casa dele, estando ele sentado no sofá a ver fotografias em que os protagonistas eram ele e M.J., mas uma mulher abraçou-o por trás e M.J. apareceu ao lado dele quase encostando os seus lábios ao ouvido dele e cantar a última frase do verso.

_Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?_

_Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?_

_Do you wish you could be on-time and take it back?_

_I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am_

Depois apareceu no cenário preto com o vestido preto de brilhantes, sentada numa poltrona de prata com as almofadas pretas e segurando um copo de cristal partido, enquanto o homem loiro caminhava para ela com algum receio, mas ela levantou-se ainda segurando o copo de cristal e aproximou-se dele de vagar, para depois lhe estender o copo, que ele aceitou. Quando o copo estava na mão dele, este pareceu reconstuir-se e ela passou-lhe uma mão pela cara para depois lhe virar costas e se afastar dele, indo o cenário aos poucos transformando-se numa rua movimentada, cheia de pessoas, com néons e placas de publicidade, assim como o vestido dela, mudava para as calças, o top, o casaco e as botas.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything, that you were looking for? (Feel like a man)_

_I hope you know that, you can't go back_

_Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gonna want me back_

_When you broke us apart, like shattered glass_

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer… - disse Zac no final de o video ter passado para outro – eu se fosse a alguém pensava seriamente sobre este video. – e depois virou costas para sair da sala sorrindo.

Draco olhou para a porta não podendo deixar de abanar a cabeça como se afastasse algum pensamento e levantar-se também para sair, no entanto todos dentro da sala ouviram alguma balburdia e quando se aproximaram da porta viram, Zac a abraçar e a rodar M.J. que se estava a rir.

- Zac McKenzie põe-me já no chão!! – disse ela rindo

- Só depois de me dares um beijo! – disse ele

Mary Jane olhou para a porta e viu Hayden, por isso não pode deixar de sorrir matreiramente virando-se para Zac.

- Tens a certeza que queres um beijo? A tua mulher está ali…

- E depois?

- Bem, acho que não à problemas já que nos tratamos como irmãos, portanto venha de lá esse beijo! – e dizendo aquilo meteu as mãos de cada lado da cara dele, entrelaçou as pernas na sua cintura e beijou-o.

Zac ficou de olhos abertos olhando para os cinzentos com um pouco de brilho de M.J., enquanto afastava as mãos de cima dela. Ela afastou-se dele pouco depois rindo.

- Foste tu que pedis-te…

- Hayden… - começou Zac virando-se para ela que estava estática na porta olhando para os dois com um brilho estranho no olhar.

Hayden virou costas á cena deixando a sala cair em silêncio. Mary Jane ficou pálida olhando de relance para o seu cunhado e para a irmã que tinha acabado de sair dali com uma cara que metia dó? Teria ido longe demais.

- Desculpa Zac, nunca pensei que ela levasse isto a sério. – disse Mary Jane e Zac sorriu debilmente.

- Eu sou como irmão para ela e ela nunca me beijou assim! – disse Draco matreiro. – Mas também não me importava…acho que vou consolá-la!

- Deixa-te estar quieto Malfoy. – avisou Zac. – Eu falo com ela, de certeza, que vai compreender que era uma brincadeira!

- Não. Fiquem quietos os dois. – disse Mary Jane. – Eu falo com ela.

- Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou Harry sorrindo de lado.

- Eu sei lidar com a leoa. – sorriu M.J. – Agora com licença antes que ela desapareça.

Todos viram M.J. seguir o mesmo caminho de Hayden e Zac suspirou.

- Há brincadeiras que não são para brincar, mas sinceramente, Zac, no que raio estavas a pensar? Isso é chamado traição, intecionalmente ou não! – recriminou Ginny. – Sim a M.J. é irmã da Hayden e a tua melhor amiga mas…digamos que a relação delas não é a melhor para se porem a brincar á barraca dos beijos!

- Isto resolve-se! – suspirou Harry mas depois ficou estático. – Espero é que elas não se matem uma á outra. Já estiveram mais longe!

-

Nessa noite, longas horas depois do sucedido no Ministério, Zac aparatou em frente da casa dele e de Hayden. As luzes estavam acesas emitindo uma grandiosa luminosidade para o jardim, reflectindo os cristais dos candelabros na erva provocando pequeno arco íris. Ao abrir a grande porta de pinho, escutou risos vindos da cozinha. Quando entrou na cozinha hesitou. A grande bancada de granito branco estava coberta de ingredientes como chocolate em pó, barras de chocolate para culinária, farinha, ovos entre outros.

- Papá! – gritou Samantha, saltando do pequeno banco no qual estava para poder alcançar a mesa e atirou-se aos braços de Zac que pegou nela e beijou a face duas vezes. – Es'mos a fa'er bo'os!

- A sério? E qual é a ocasião? – perguntou Zac vendo que Bruce estava entretido a provar o chocolate derretido da terrina que Hayden segurava.

- É preciso ocasião para fazer algo divertido e não-mágico com os meus filhos? – perguntou Hayden olhando-o sem mostrar qualquer sentimento, mas num tom dócil.

- Não. – disse Zac murmurando, mas depois aclareou a voz para os seus filhos. – Espero que depois não fiquem com uma grande dor de barriga!

- Não te preocupes papá. – disse Bruce. – Depois do jantar comemos o gelado que fizemos e a Mamã disse que só amanhã podiamos comer os nossos bolos ao pequeno almoço.

- E prometem que se portam bem durante a semana? – perguntou Hayden olhando os seus dois filhos.

- Sim Mamã. – responderam em coro.

Zac pousou Samantha.

- Vais aonde? – perguntou um pouco atordoado.

- Vá, vão lavar as mãos e a carinha para jantar. – disse Hayden e os seus dois filhos e eles correram para fora da cozinha subindo para os seus quartos.

- Hayden…

- Tenho uma missão fora. O Thompson fez-me a proposta e não pude recusar. Ficarei talvez a semana inteira ou mais, fora. Depende dos acontecimentos. Vou hoje á noite depois de por as crianças na cama.

- Já?

- E porque não? Quanto mais rápido for, mais rápido venho espero. Prometi á Samantha que a levava ao parque aquático em Espanha e o Bruce está á minha espera para ir aprender equitação. E quero fazer tudo com eles. Eles crescem tão depressa.

- Pois crescem.

- Mas pronto, o jantar está pronto. A mesa posta. É só ir tirar a camisola, está cheia de farinha. Importaste de dar aqui um jeito?

Zac tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e murmurou algo, fazendo com que a cozinha aparecesse de novo, como nova, intocável.

- Obrigada.

Hayden passou por ele subindo as escadas para o quarto de ambos. Zac seguiu-a silenciosamente encostando-se á ombreira da porta ficou a ver como ela colocava o seu iPod no máximo e dançava pelo quarto a cantarolar e a fazer as malas. Uma certa tristeza apoderou-se de Zac, estaria ela a dar um tempo e ter-se-ia aproveitado daquela missao para tal o fazer? Zac nem o queria considerar. Foi um jantar animado. Hayden incentivou os seus filhos a cantarem em coro enquanto todos se divertiam (com a excepção de Zac) a comer uma refeição ligeira e deliciosa, seguida de gelado de baunilha e morango.

- Mamã? – perguntou Sam enquanto Hayden lhe aconchegava as roupas.

- Diz meu amor…

- Vais voltar depressa não vais?

- Claro que vou. Vais ver que o tempo passa rápido e vou falar contigo todos os dias. Não te preocupes, mas é o trabalho da Mamã.

- Um d'a, que'o se' como tu. – disse com um sorriso rasgado.

Hayden sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa fazendo uma caricia na cara.

- Toma, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. – disse Hayden tirando a sua varinha e uma minúscula pedra preciosa. – Engorgio!

A pequena pedra, transformou-se numa rosa lapidada presa numa leve corrente de ouro branco. Dentro da rosa brilhava uma chama esverdeada.

- É mui'o lin'o! – disse Samantha abismada. – O qu' é?

- Foi uma prenda do teu Pai quando nasceste. E quando entrares em Hogwarts vai ser para ti. – explicou Hayden dando a Samantha a rosa para ela acariciar com as suas pequenas mãos.

- A s'rrio?

- Sim. – disse Hayden voltando a diminuir a rosa arrumando-a. – Mas agora, bons sonhos pequenina!

- Ado'te Mamã!

- Adoro-te Samantha. – disse Hayden beijando o topo dos cabelos da sua filha.

Quando saiu encontrou Zac encostado á porta.

- O Bruce adormeceu, a Sam também. Agora tenho de ir. Muito trabalho pela frente. – disse Hayden.

Zac subitamente puxou Hayden envolvendo-a com os seus braços pela cintura, capturando os seus lábios da maneira mais possessiva.

- Despacha-te. – murmurou depois de a soltar.

- Vou tentar. – disse Hayden sorrindo.

-

**1 Semana Depois**

Harry, Ginny, Zac e Draco estavam na casa dos McKenzie na Irlanda, com as crianças, Bruce, Scorpius, Samantha, James, Albus e Ethan, que tinha ido passar o Domingo com os primos e o seu Padrinho.

- Papá, podemos ver a MTBruxos? – perguntou Bruce.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Zac.

Samantha estendeu-lhe uma revista e Zac engasgou-se com a fatia de bolo que estava a comer. Harry, Ginny e Draco precipitaram-se para a sua beira. Na capa da revista "RollinWitch", a revista de música mais vendida entre os feiticeiros, estava em grande plano as caras da "Dupla do Ano", Hayden e Mary Jane. Hayden tinha o seu cabelo loiro com extensões e algumas madeixas pretas quase imperceptiveis. A maquilhagem negra realçava os seus olhos cinzentos. Encostada á sua cara, estava Mary Jane. Com cabelo loiro de madeixas ruivas frisado e comprido encaracolado.

- Do que é que estás á espera? – indignou-se Ginny. – Página 4! Despacha-te.

Zac abriu a revista nas páginas com a longa entrevista. Na esquerda estava uma foto com elas as duas de costas juntas e com pequenos sorrisos. A foto tinha sido tirada num jardim de erva verde, com pétalas de rosas vermelhas e grandes árvores robustas ao fundo da foto era possivel ver um parque infantil atrás.

- A foto foi tirada na Oceânia. – observou Harry. – Lembraste das férias de Verão Gi?

- Ah sim. A Hayden levou-nos lá.

- Calem-se e deixem ler. – resmungou Draco.

"_: Estou aqui na bela Oceânia na antiga casa de infância da Dupla do Ano, as minhas irmãs favoritas, Hayden e Mary Jane Bulstrode. Bom Dia às duas!_

_H & M.J.: Olá Pansy. (risos)_

_: As vossas últimas novidades referem-se a um CD conjunto, cujo primeiro single já foi gravado e o videoclip está a ser feito, aqui, no vosso local de infância. Confirmam?_

_H: Confirmamos. E deixa-nos dizer-te Pansy, o facto de gravarmos este CD significa muito para nós. É outra etapa na nossa vida, tomamos caminhos separados vão fazer cinco anos, mas felizmente a minha irmã tomou o bom senso de voltar._

_M.J.: Hayden, menos!_

_H: É verdade._

_ (risos): Nem assim param de discutir é impressionante. No entanto eu tenho uma pergunta para a M.J. a cerca do tempo que ela esteve fora._

_M.J.: Pergunta._

_P.P.: Porque decidis-te sair de Londres quando já tudo tinha acabado?_

_M.J.: Exactamente porque tudo tinha acabado e eu não tinha coragem de enfrentar as pessoas e ouvir os seus julgamentos sem fundamento. Acho que lhes devia dar um descanso antes de voltar. Só nunca pensei que fosse demorar tanto._

_: Referes-te ao teu filho?_

_M.J. (sorrindo): Sim. O Ethan é um menino espéctacular e ele tinha de crescer um pouco para que as pessoas vissem que não à nada a temer._

_: Vou fazer-te uma pergunta pessoal, mas é algo que me confunde. Tu falas do Ethan como se ele não fosse filho do Quem-Nós-Sabemos…_

_M.J.: E assim é. (risos) O Ethan é filho de Tom Riddle, um homem que não conheçeu o sentimento do amor quando era ainda muito jovem, mas que no meio das trevas soube descobrir esse sentimento e amar. Eu fui a surtuda que teve a sorte de o receber._

_(sorrindo): Estou esclarecida!Então e por onde andas-te?_

_M.J.: México, Itália, França e Rússia. E agora estou na Inglaterra para ficar._

_: E acho que todos ficam contentes com essa noticia!_

_H.: Eu fico! (abraça M.J. que ri) _

_: Mas então digam lá, porque a Oceânia?_

_M.J.: Não é óbvio? Como tu já referiste, a Oceânia representa quase toda a nossa infância. E sendo o primeiro single que lançamos juntas, resolvemos escolher o sítio que tinha mais significado para nós."_

- Hm, óbvio. Devia ter desconfiado desta duas terem desaparecido ao mesmo tempo. Mas nem o Micah, nem o Thompson se descozeram. – comentou Zac não recebendo resposta.

"_: Têm trabalhado muito, então?_

_H: Não paramos. Gravar o single e o seu videoclip numa semana é lutar contra o tempo. Mas felizmente, é o último dia de gravações. E entre a gravação de estúdio do single, temos tido diversas sessões fotográficas bem como entrevistas. _

_M.J.: Já para não falar nas reuniões com os nossos editores de forma a arranjarmos o lançamento do albúm para o mais breve possivel._

_: Outros rumores dizem que Blaise Zabini se juntou a vocês neste projecto._

_H: Ainda não, mas irá juntar. Blaise Zabini tirou licença de paternidade. (risos)" _

- É verdade, ainda temos de ir visitar a Luna! – disse Ginny a Harry.

- Sim sim, decaminho. – disse Harry de olhos pregados na revista e Ginny revirou os olhos impaciente.

"_: Fontes próximas da Victoria Secret informaram a nossa revista que iria haver novas caras para a representar. Na verdade as palavras foram 'As feitiçeiras que estão no Top10 em primeiro lugar empatadas desde que o mundo artistico tem conhecimento delas iram ser as novas caras'. E bem, durante os últimos dois anos, têm sido vocês empatadas no topo._

_M.J (gargalhando e olhando depois para Hayden): Terão de esperar dois dias para verem!_

_H(riso malicioso): Por outras palavras: Esperem para ver."_

- Isto não me agrada. – disse Zac torcendo o nariz. – Nada mesmo.

- E tinha de te agradar? – perguntou Ginny olhando-o de lado.

- Ela é minha esposa. – ele resmungou.

"_: Em que se inspiraram nas letras que andam a cuidar para o vosso álbum?_

_M.J.: Nos nossos filhos maioritariamente. O Ethan é a minha grande fonte de inspiração._

_H: É claro que foi nas minhas duas preciosidades. O Bruce e a Samantha são as luzes da minha inspiração. _

_: E algum deles mostra talento herdado das divas que são as mães deles?_

_H: A Samantha pelo menos consegue elevar muito a voz. (risos) Mas ambos os meus filhos adoram música. O Bruce é apaixonado por guitarra e bateria, e ainda só tem 4 anos. A Samantha gosta mais de me acompanhar nos ensaios e de exercitar a voz comigo, mas o verdadeiro talento dela é no violino. Ambos têm aulas de música e são simplesmente magnificos. É muito engraçá-los vê-los nessas aulas (risos)_

_: Deve ser uma casa muito calma._

_H (sorriso sarcástico): Extremamente!_

_(rindo): E o pequeno Ethan, M.J.?_

_M.J.: O Ethan diz que não precisa de aprender nada já que aprendeu tudo na minha barriga. (risos) Mas a verdade é que anda a arrancar alguns sons ao piano desde o ano passado."_

- É verdade, nesta casa quando se põem com ideias de serem grandes estrelas como a Mãe, rebentam com os meus timpanos. Usam as panelas e os copos. – disse Zac suspirando.

- Deixa que a febre chegou ao Scorpius que já me pediu uma bateria. – disse Draco exasperado.

"_: E são tão calmos como os Pais?_

_M.J.(olhando para o lado): Terrivelmente calmos._

_H(olhando para o outro): São anjos._

_Momentos de silêncio e depois muitas gargalhadas._

_: Ou seja, o nosso amado Professor Dumbledore e a nossa querida Minnie, peço perdão, a nossa querida Professora McGonnagal, terão de ficar sobreaviso sobre estes e os que hão-de vir. _

_H: Isso são planos ainda distantes. Agora o que importa mesmo é vê-los crescer._

_M.J.: E enquanto eles crescem nós trabalhamos._

_: Voltando a falar do trabalho, e para encerrarmos esta entrevista, quando podemos ver o vosso videoclip?_

_H & M.J.: No próximo Domingo, ás 17 horas, na MTBruxos."_

- Draco, que horas são? – perguntou Harry

- Ora, 16 horas e 59 minutos!

- Vá lá Papá!! – insistiu Bruce impaciente.

Na sala de estar, As crianças sentaram no sofá mais comprido enquanto os adultos se dispersaram nos cadeirões. Zac ligou o plasma situado acima da lareira, mesmo a tempo de verem o anúncio.

"- E com vocês, a dupla do ano, Hayden e M.J. com a estreia exclusiva na MTBruxos, 'Through the Rain.'"

Viu-se um álbum de fotografias, com um aspecto antigo. A capa dizia "Recordações", a capa abriu-se mostrando uma foto a sépia de um casal apaixonado, recém-casados, "Jennifer e Nathan Bulstrode" lia-se numa caligrafia dourada. As páginas iam revirando, ao som de uma melodia de piano, mostrando fotos de duas bebés em idades diferentes, mas a maioria eram as duas crianças juntas abraçadas, a chorar, trocistas e a rirem-se. A última página abriu-se para dar lugar a uma foto de duas raparigas, Mary Jane e Hayden, frente a frente. A foto foi-se tornando mais nitida até que apareceu o filme.

_- No que é que estás a pensar ao fazer isso? – disse Hayden, a sua voz duas oitavas acima do normal._

_- Na vida daqueles que amo. Vou-me embora, não me impeças, preciso do meu próprio espaço. – respondeu Mary Jane calmamente._

_- Não esperes que te perdoe por abandonares tudo. – retorquiu Hayden, a voz mais suave, mas fria e distante._

_- Adeus Hayden._

Hayden olhou para o lado, que representava um quadro pintado a cores de óleo, um retrato, da familia que tinham sido. A porta fechou-se com intensidade e a imagem desvaneceu-se para o exterior da casa, onde chovia sem parar. A imagem ia passando pelo jardim, pelas janelas de uma casa vitoriana em branco imaculado com telhados negros brilhantes. A música tornava-se agora mais intensa e havia outros instrumentos além do piano. Voltando ao interior da casa, Hayden tinha uma fotografia na mão, enquanto estava sentada na mesa redonda em frente de uma das maiores janelas da sala. Tinha umas jeans negras justas, com botas de pele em pérola, cano alto e salto médio. Uma túnica cinzenta prateada, de mangas longas e decote em barco, envergava um casaco de pele feminino preto, até ao joelho com duas rachas de cada lado e desapertado. Ela acariciou a foto e começou a cantar enquanto se levantava e dirigia lentamente para fora da cozinha.

_When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught  
And in pain without anyone  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
you can get there alone  
it's okay  
Once you say_

Ela subiu as escadas calmamente abrindo uma porta escura, para entrar num quarto em tons de azul, devidamente arrumado. Ao seu lado uma cómoda ocupava grande parte da parede, e continha imensos perfumes e guarda-jóias de muitos feitios. Por cima desta, estava um grande espelho rectangular, coberto com imensas fotos em que ela e Mary Jane eram as protagonistas. Em frente havia uma cama colossal, de armação em ferro prateado, com colcha azul e almofadas de cores variadas. A janela ocupava grande parte da parede do seu lado direito, tendo um banco com estofo branco, as cortinas eram em diversas cores e muito finas. Um flashback começou a formar-se e desta vez o quarto estava uma total bagunça. As portas de correr dos armários embutidos estavam corridas e a cama coberta de todo o tipo de cores. Mary Jane estava meia metida dentro do seu armário enquanto Hayden estava sentada na cama meia coberta de roupas. A música amainou.

_- Mas tu tens mesmo de escavar o armário para encontrar a maldita saia? – reclamou Hayden levando com um vestido na cabeça. – Vê para onde atiras!_

_- Cala-te Hayden. – resmungou M. J saindo do armário pensativa. – Não te lembras mesmo dela?_

_- Da preta ou da prateada?_

_- Da preta._

_- A de pregas ou a de ganga?_

_- A de pregas._

_- Que tinha duas ou uma corrente?_

_- HAYDEN! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ANDASTE A MEXER NAS MINHA COISAS…NOVAMENTE!_

Hayden levantou-se da cama num pulo e saiu disparada do quarto da irmã, desvanecendo-se a recordação.

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_

Hayden suspirou saindo do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, descendo as escadas em direcção á porta de entrada. Parou e olhou para trás em relance. Fechou os olhos e saiu, trancando a porta de casa.

Abrigada da chuva, dentro de uma pastelaria, estava Mary Jane. Envergava umas calças de cetim negras, com uma blusa em pérola e sapatos pretos de salto alto, o seu cabelo estava lisa e no pescoço desprevenido de tecido, estava um colar, com um pequeno medalhão (todos reconheceram como sendo o que Hayden lhe havia dado no Natal á cinco anos atrás). Á frente dela estava uma caneca branca com chã e ao lado, um pastel. Mas ela não ligava ao chá quente, cujo fumo era visível, nem ao apetecível cheiro do pastel. Os seus olhos estavam fixos no parque infantil á frente da pastelaria. O antigo baloiço de madeira andava para a frente e para trás pela forma do vento. Diversas folhas cobriam o antigo escorrega vermelho e existiam poças de lama em volta do parque. Começou a cantar enquanto mexia o chã com a colher, distraidamente.

_And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
Once you say is_

Um flashback começou a formar-se. O parque que Mary Jane tinha estado a observar, estava coberta de neve fofa e branca. Entre pequenas crianças, haviam duas raparigas a montar um boneco de neve, ambas vestidas em roupas de inverno, que apenas diferenciavam na cor do casaco e do cachecol. Hayden estava agachada no chão, envergando um casaco de penas em rosa claro, com um cachecol negro de lã, gorro e luvas também negras e também em lã. Ao seu lado, mas de costas e virada para o boneco de neve, estava Mary Jane, com um casaco de penas verde musgo, com um cachecol comprido branco em lã e luvas brancas. Hayden olhou matreiramente para as costas da irmã e depois comprimiu os lábios fazendo um estalido, levantando-se e escondendo as mãos atrás das costas na altura em que M.J. se virou.

_- Sim Hayden, qual é a tua de estares a olhar para mim com olhos de carneiro mal morto? _

Hayden sorriu e com perspicácia lançou a grande bola de neve na cara da irmã, que permaneceu imóvel enquanto o gelo lhe corria pela cara e a sua irmã estava quase a rebolar na neve. Respirando fundo e devido ao facto de Hayden estar mais entretida a rir-se, agachou-se e reuniu uma grande bola de neve que atirou a Hayden que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. Rapidamente esse olhar reprovador e o olhar de desafio de M.J. tornaram-se em sorrisos perigosos e divertidos enquanto as duas avançavam para uma feroz guerra de bolas de neve e ao fim cairem em cima do boneco de neve, destruindo-o por completo.

A recordação desvanesceu-se e Mary Jane sorriu, começando a cantar com os olhos no chá.

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain_

Mary Jane levantou-se da mesa, sem tocar no pastel ou no chá e saiu sem se preocupar com a chuva que caía no exterior.

Naquele instante mostrou-se Hayden sentada num banco, segurando um guarda chuva preto, de costas para um largo rio.

_[H:]_

_And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close_

Viu-se M.J. surgir ao fundo da rua a caminhar em passos serenos.

_[M.J:]_

_Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face_

Hayden levantou-se e virou-se para o rio largando o guarda chuva fazendo com que este começasse a voar em direcção ao rio.

_[H:]_

_And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through_

Mary Jane estava cada vez mais próxima o seu olhar preso no guarda-chuva que tinha acabado de voar.

_[M.J.:]_

_Don't hesitate  
Stand tall and say_

_[H&M.J:]_

_Yeah yeah yeahhhh_

A música foi morrendo para dar lugar ao som da chuva. As duas irmãs ficaram frente a frente como no inicio.

_- Não apareces-te. – murmurou M.J. olhando o rio._

_- Precisei de me acalmar. – respondeu Hayden de olhos fechados com a cara virada para o céu._

_- Não me vais perdoar? – perguntou M.J. com certa intensidade na voz._

_Hayden recompôs-se e olhou directamente para a irmã, que a encarava um pouco receosa._

_- Bolas Mary Jane, és minha irmã. Eu também cometi erros. Posso gritar, fazer birra e ser egoísta quando quero. Dizer que te odeio e que não te perdoo são coisas que realmente digo da boca para fora._

_- Então, perdoada?_

_- Muito. Mas tornas a fazer uma destas novamente e dou cabo de ti._

_- De mim não te livras o resto da tua vida!_

As duas riram-se e abraçaram-se. Ouviu-se um 'click' como se fosse de uma máquina fotográfica. Aquele momento ficara gravado em foto, que agora estava no álbum inicial, que estava pousado sobre quatro mãos. O dia agora era solarengo, as nuvens estavam a afastar-se do céu. Hayden estava sentada ao lado da sua irmã e ambas sorriam uma à outra enquanto cantavam com grande intensidade. Hayden envergava um vestido longo negro coberto de pequenos brilhantes prateados, estava descalça. Mary Jane tinha um vestido vermelho brilhante comprido e também estava descalçada.

_[H&M.J.:]_

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I'll make it through the rain_

Elas terminaram a música e colocaram o álbum de lado, levantando-se. Viu-se as duas caminhar lado a lado, o vento fazia esvoaçar os vestidos e elas entraram dentro da parte traseira de um carro e este partiu. O video terminou com o álbum aberto, no meio do jardim, na fotografia dos Pais delas cada um com uma das bebés.

No final do video eles ainda ficaram sossegados a olhar para a televisão.

- Bolas! Tanta chuva! – disse Zac

- Na verdade eram mangueiras que estavam erguidas para nós, porque estava uma noite quente… - disse a voz de Hayden atrás deles, que se encontrava encostada a ombreira da porta.

- Sim, mas a àgua estava gelada! – disse M.J. encostada à ombreira do outro lado – Ia morrendo!

- E duas! – disse Hayden.

Eles viraram-se todos para trás observando-as enquanto elas os olhavam com um pequeno sorriso.

- Hayden achas que morreram? – perguntou M.J. desencostando-se da ombreira e baixando-se sorrindo ao filho – olá principe!

- MÃE!! – disse Ethan correndo para ela e atirando-se nos seus braços acabando por a derrubar fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Estão sólidos de mais para serem fantasmas…- disse Hayden que foi atacada pelos filhos pouco depois – Ah! Afinal sempre estão vivos!

Ethan largou M.J. para se aproximar de Hayden e agarrar-se a uma perna dela também, enquanto Bruce e Samantha iam ter com M.J..

- Como é que se portaram os meninos mais velhos? – perguntou M.J. olhando para Ginny.

- Dentro dos possiveis. – disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

James e Albus pulavam à frente das duas falando ao mesmo tempo e fazendo perguntas, assim como os respectivos filhos delas.

Mary Jane que continuava sentada no chão olhou para Draco, vendo que o filho deste estava ao seu lado inseguro de como agir. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto o olhava.

Scorpious olhava para Mary Jane querendo comprimenta-la mas por alguma razão sentia-se um intruzo observando os seus amigos a interagirem com ela, no entanto quando ela o olhou parecendo amuada, ele não pode deixar de corar levemente, vendo que ela lhe sorria e descruzava os braços para estender os dois.

Draco observava M.J. com curiosidade e ficou ainda mais espantado ao ver como Scorpious simplesmente se atirava nos braços dela abraçando-a com carinho, tendo pouco depois Ethan juntado-se a eles enquanto falava com os dois.

Scorpious sempre se mostrara muito reservado com pessoas novas e desconhecidas, mas com Mary Jane nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Parecia que ela o conquistara e ele a conquistara.

- Bem já que vocês estão todos aqui, nada melhor do que irmos começar a arranjar o jantar e jantam cá todos! – disse Hayden.

- Na verdade, eu e o Harry vamos ver a Luna, se pudesses ficar com o James e o Albus… - disse Ginny.

- Não à problema! – disse Hayden – Deem um beijo à Luna, mas ficamos à espera do pai babado para jantar!

Ginny sorriu deu um beijo a todos, Harry fez o mesmo que ela mas abraçou as duas primas ao mesmo tempo que lhe deram um beijo na cara e depois o largaram. Pouco depois ambos tinham desaparecido.

- Eu gostaria que me explicasses uma coisa Hayden… - disse Zac, pegando na revista com calma e se aproximasse da esposa com ela apontando-lhe o paragrafo em que se falava da Victoria Secret's.

- Bem tal como aí diz…Tem de esperar para ver, mas já agora deixa-me ler a reportagem…

- Já saiu? – perguntou M.J. aproximando-se de Hayden espreitando sobre o seu ombro – A Pansy foi rápida…

"_: E tem mais planos para o futuro?_

_M.J.: No futuro, além deste projecto com a minha irmã e com o Blaise, vai haver um último que será uma Tour de meio ano por alguns sitios, com um último concerto aqui em Londres no Wembley, que será gravado para CD e sairá para venda uma semana depois._

_: Quer dizer que te vais afastar do mundo da música?_

_M.J.: Como cantora pelo menos. Quero dedicar-me mais ao meu papel de Mãe e à minha loja, além de continuar a trabalhar como modelo._

_: E tu Hayden?_

_H: Vou continuar com a minha produção de roupas… tive novas ideias, logo dentro em breve teremos uma nova colecção, além de ir introduzir em breve as jóias falsas baseadas numas que tive oportunidade de ver esta semana. No mundo da música, é algo que não está pensado._

_: Só tenho sendo assim a desejar-vos boa sorte para os vossos futuros projectos._

_M.J. e Hayden: Obrigada!" _

- Vais retirar-te da música? – perguntou Zac, olhando-a com espanto.

- Só entrei porque me desafiaram, agora está na hora de me livrar de parte deste mundo. – disse ela encolhendo os ombros – Hayden, se não te importas eu gostaria de tomar um banho, porque durante esta semana tem sido de loucos.

- Eu vou aproveitar e também vou tomar um. – disse Hayden sorrindo para Zac e enlançando os braços no pescoço dele e dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios sendo logo correspondida.

Bruce, Scorpious, Ethan, James e Albus começaram a fazer barulhos de vómitos, obrigando M.J. a tapar a boca para não se rir.

- Por favor arranjem um quarto! – disse Draco rolando os olhos mas sorrindo levemente.

Zac afastou-se contrariado de Hayden olhando depois para os rapazes mais novos.

- Quero ver quando forem mais crescidos se também vão andar a fazer esses barulhos.

- Eu nunca vou beijar uma rapariga! – disse James empinando o nariz.

- Quando eu te vir a beijar uma, nós conversamos… - disse Draco olhando para ele com um brilho trocista.

- Bem façam como quizerem, mas portem-se bem. Eu e a minha mana vamos tomar banho! – disse Hayden entrelançando o seu braço no da irmã e as duas subiram as escadas conversando.

Quando ambas desapareceram e os miudos voltaram a ficar entretidos com a televisao Zac virou-se para Draco.

- Quando é que vais falar com a M.J.?

Draco olhou-o de mau humor e depois virou costas à sala observando o jardim.

- Ela ainda gosta de ti, caso não tenhas reparado… - disse Zac metendo-se ao seu lado – E uma prova disso, foi o facto de ela ter cancelado o casamento com o Micah quando ainda estava no hospital e fraca para pensar em alguma coisa, e depois aquele video…

- E o que sugeres que faça?

- Que fales com ela… Porque se bem eu conheço a M.J. ela deu-te um recado com aquele video e não se vai tornar a aproximar de ti. Não vai ser ela a dar o primeiro passo.


	37. Chapter 31

**Capitulo XXXI**

_Mary Jane acordou cedo naquele dia, mas deixou-se ficar na cama de olhos fechados e agarrada a uma almofada. Pouco depois as lágrimas caiam-lhe pela cara._

_Aquele era o terceiro aniversário da morte de Lord Voldemort, e quando ela decidira fugir de Londres, mostrando que mesmo por baixo daquele seu olhas duro, não passava também de uma cobarde._

_Sentiu as mãozinhas do seu filho sobre a sua cabeça e pouco depois o pequeno peso do seu corpinho sobre os seus ombros._

_Desde que ficara grávida que tinha o hábito de falar para Ethan sabendo que ele a ouviria e lhe responderia e realmente assim tinha sido, mas naquele tempo em que ela esteve sozinha e protegia o seu nascimento, um laço inquebrável foi feito. Assim quando ela não se sentia muito bem, ele também sentia._

- _Mama… _- disse Ethan

- _È tutto il pozzo del príncipe_ – disse ela sorrindo-lhe levemente e dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça – Estás com fome?

- Na verdade tenho um bocadinho… - disse ele olhando-a e sorrindo levemente fazendo-a gargalhar.

_Os dois levantaram-se, ela passou as mãos pelo rosto para afastar as lágrimas e limpar os rastos delas. Ambos se dirigiram para a cozinha e ela fez o pequeno-almoço. Falaram sobre coisas sem importância brincando. Depois MJ levou Ethan para a casa de banho deu-lhe banho e vestiu. Depois foi a sua vez._

_Naquele dia não ia abrir a loja, e por isso no dia anterior tinha dado folga à empregada que tinha contratado para a ajudar na loja._

- Ethan a mamã tem de ir a um sitio mas tu vais para o Ministério e não sais de lá ok?

_Ethan olhou-a com tristeza, pois desde que se tinham mudado para Londres que ela estava sempre a desaparecer e mais ocupada. E ele queria que ela voltasse a ficar com ele. Se ao menos os seus primos e amigos estivessem ali… ele suspirou e assentiu levemente._

_Ela deixou-o perto do departamento de aurors onde sabia que a família o encontraria, e aparatou. Estava na hora de enfrentar os seus fantasmas para poder seguir em frente._

-

_Segundo se contava, Basilisk Hall tinha sido em tempos um género de cidade, pois com as suas Alas e jardins, conseguia albergar imensa gente, mas foi perdendo a sua beleza e as suas pessoas. A maldade estava cada vez mais presente._

_Por momentos parecia ter recuperado aquilo tudo, mas agora tornava a estar tudo abandonado e Mary Jane sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver aquilo. Os jardins estavam verdes e coloridos com as flores de Verão mas havia um quê de desleixo no ar. Numa ponta daquilo tudo estava um castelo de paredes brancas com uma torre coberta de flores trepadeiras, as janelas eram a imitar as antigas, de vidro e de cor verde escuras, os telhados eram de telhas vermelhas, e da torre mais alta ela via que voavam algumas corujas._

_Ela aproximou-se da porta de madeira grossa trabalhada e com a chave que lhe tinham dado no ministério abriu-a. Um corredor esperava que ela entrasse e se deparasse com quatros escadarias que levariam a cada ala. Ela seguiu pelo corredor fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si, para depois subir as escadas que levariam à Ala Norte. Onde antes era o seu quarto e escritório do Tom._

_Dentro da casa tudo estava coberto com lençóis e nos móveis via-se uma leve camada de pó, mas nada que um bom feitiço de limpeza não eliminasse._

_Ela passou por vários quadros e todos os seus protagonistas a olhavam e cumprimentavam. Ela simplesmente se limitava a responder com educação até parar em frente da porta que a levaria para o escritório de Tom._

_Da última vez que tinha ali estado, foi quando ela lhe permitira leva-la para a cama e ama-lo uma última vez já que ele estava disposto a morrer. Ela inspirou e expirou com força e fechando os olhos empurrou a porta dando dois passos para dentro da sala sentindo a luz sobre as suas pálpebras. _

- Não precisas de ter medo querida… - disse uma voz masculina e carinhosa na sua frente fazendo-a abrir os olhos de repente para olhar para um rapaz moreno de olhos cinzentos.

_E enquanto o olhava sabia que o seu filho seria parecido com ele. Ninguém iria poder negar ao seu filho a sua herança._

- Tom…

- Bem vinda a casa querida… - disse ele sorrindo-lhe e ela sentiu algo frio tocar-lhe suavemente a pele da cara quando a mão dele lhe tocou na bochecha.

- Nunca pensei vir a dizer-te isto mas sinto saudades tuas…Gostava tanto que estivesses vivo para poderes ver o Ethan…

- E quem te disse que eu não vejo? – perguntou ele sorrindo suavemente – Eu vejo-o a ele todos os dias e a ti também, mas sinto-me zangado contigo…

- Porquê? – perguntou ela espantada dando um leve passo atrás.

- Porque foste embora, porque puseste a tua saúde em risco só para poderes ter de volta tudo o que pertencia aos Slytherin. Podias ter morrido Mary!

- Mas não morri estou aqui! – disse ela sorrindo e dando uma volta fazendo posse, para ouvir a gargalhada dele.

- Sim estás aqui, mas espero que comeces a ter mais juízo ou vamos chatear-nos e muito!

- Tens mais alguma queixa?

- Porque é que ainda não estás com o Malfoy?

_Mary Jane olhou incrédula para Tom._

- O eu queres dizer com isso?

- Eu morri para te dar uma oportunidade de seres feliz. Não foi só para libertar o mundo bruxo da minha influencia.

- Mas eu sou feliz assim mesmo!

- Não me consegues enganar Mary… ainda amas o Malfoy e eu sei que te doeu saber que passado um mês de te teres ido embora ele se envolveu com outra, se casou com ela por a ter engravidado e de ela ter tido o filho dele. No entanto, sentes-te mal por estares contente com a morte dela…

- Não sinto nada por ela ter morrido. Se sinto alguma coisa com essa morte é o facto de o Scorpious não ter tido mãe.

- Sempre pensei que se o meu filho tivesse de ter outro pai além de mim, devia ser um que compreendesse tradições de puros-sangues e que te pudesse proteger e a única pessoa em todo este mundo bruxo que preenchia esse requisito era o Draco Malfoy.

- Acontece que ele já não me ama… - disse ela desviando o olhar.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou ele olhando-a com um sorriso de lado – Se falasses com ele ficarias surpreendida com aquilo que ele sente por ti.

_Ela sorriu com tristeza e uma lágrima escapou-lhe pela bochecha abaixo. Ele passou rapidamente o polegar na cara dela afastando aquela lágrima._

- Luta por aquilo que mereces Mary e faz-me ainda mais orgulhoso. Eu sei que numa próxima vida voltaremos a encontrar-nos e as coisas serão melhores. Por agora liberto-te da tua viuvez para que possas amar sem preconceitos e sem medos… - disse ele tirando do dedo anelar da mão esquerda dela o anel em forma de serpente que um dia lhe tinha dado deixando surpreendida.

_Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa, começando a desaparecer._

- Fala de mim ao nosso filho… amar-te-ei sempre!

_Um vento suave soprou na sala de janelas fechadas e ela sentiu o seu coração bater com força e descompassadamente enquanto este lhe começava a doer com força._

_Ela virou costas à sala dirigindo-se para o corredor caminhando lentamente até chegar ao quarto que tinha partilhado na última noite com Tom antes da batalha. Tudo estava na mesma. Até as suas roupas estavam lá._

- Como gostava que estivesses aqui comigo Autunm – disse ela baixinho.

_Autunm, a sua raposa tinha morrido na última missão que ela tinha feito na Rússia ao tentar salva-la de um feitiço. Isso tinha destroçado Mary Jane e tinha sido uma mais valia para se ir abaixo._

_Ela sentou-se na cama e tirou de dentro do casaco comprido de malha vermelha uma carta que já estava gasta nas dobras e nas pontas._

_Tornou a desdobra-la apesar de já saber as suas palavras de cor e salteado._

"_**Querida Mary Jane:**_

_**Lamento muito, que estejas a ler esta carta, pois ela é sinal de que fiz a minha decisão e serei corajoso o suficiente, para a levar para a frente.**_

_**Lamento também ter morto os teus pais. Não imaginas o quanto me custou, quando te conheci anos mais tarde mentir-te sobre quem era, se bem que tu o descobrisses depois.**_

_**Nesses momentos e mesmo depois, consegui ser feliz e esquecer-me por algumas horas o que eu era e o que era esperado de mim. Ensinaste-me a olhar o mundo sem sombra e apreciar as pequenas coisas, que eu achava tão fúteis e desnecessárias. Espero que ensines o nosso filho da mesma maneira também.**_

_**Guardo comigo e com prazer, o dia que passamos em Itália durante as tuas férias de Natal, em Durmstrang. Nesse dia declaraste-te com toda a sinceridade e eu só lamentei não o puder fazer sem sentir remorsos. Mas o que te disse naquele dia foi verdade.**_

_**Espero que encontres alguém especial no final de tudo isto que te ajude a ultrapassar as dificuldades da guerra e te ajuda a criar o nosso filho... gostaria que fosse o Draco a faze-lo. Afinal ele amava-te e amaria essa criança também. Ninguém mais me parece perfeito para ti.**_

_**Desejo que cries o nosso filho sem lhe contares quem era o pai. Quero que ele se orgulhe de mim, mas quando a altura chegar, então sim, conta-lhe quem fui e o que fiz, mas que o amo como nunca esperei amar, e que ele não é fruto de nenhuma tristeza nem ódio. Pelo menos não da minha parte e penso que da tua também não.**_

_**Guardarei a ultima noite comigo, pois conseguiste fazer-me o mais feliz dos homens.**_

_**Amei, amo e amar-te-ei sempre!**_

_**Para toda a eternidade, o teu marido e amigo:**_

_**Tom Malvoro Riddle**_"

_As lágrimas tomaram conta de novo de si e ela caiu de joelhos no chão a chorar agarrada à carta. Ela prometeu-se a si mesma ser a última vez que choraria e que se esforçaria por seguir em frente. Deixaria o passado no passado. _

_Quando apoiou as mãos no chão e se levantou reparou que debaixo da cama estava uma pequena caixa de cartão. Quando a puxou para si viu que ela estava cheia de cartas dirigidas a si e escritas por Tom Riddle._

-

_Ginny caminhava pelo ministério quando viu Ethan a olhar para uns quadros e olhando para todos os lados não viu Mary Jane, e a porta do Departamento de Aurors não estava aberta o que significava que ela também não estava lá._

_Ela dirigiu-se para Ethan sorrindo-lhe._

- Olá Ethan!

- Olá Ginny!! – disse ele sorrindo com entusiasmo

- A tua mãe?

- Ela disse que tinha de ir a um sitio… BH…

- BH? Basilisk Hall?

_Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para outro lado, no entanto ela pegou nele ao colo e dirigiu-se para o Departamento de Aurors, vendo que estavam lá todos a falar, uma vez que estavam próximos da hora de almoço._

- A Mary Jane foi para Basilisk Hall… - anunciou Ginny vendo que todos paravam de falar e a olhavam, para verem que Ethan estava no colo dela.

- E o Ethan?

- A mama deixou-me cá… - disse ele encolhendo os ombros – mas ela está triste…

- Eu vou ver o que se passa… - disse Hayden, mas foi agarrada por um braço pelo Draco.

- Eu vou! – disse ele e ela assentiu pouco depois ele tinha desaparecido.

- Espero que as coisas se resolvam entre estes dois – disse Harry ao que todos concordaram – Agora vamos almoçar. Deves estar com fome não, Ethan?

_Ethan simplesmente assentiu._

-

_Draco olhou para a porta do castelo que estava aberto e respirou fundo. Desde a batalha que não entrava ali, mas se Mary Jane estava lá dentro ele também devia estar. Tinha chegado a altura de ele falar com ela._

_Ele entrou caminhando pelo corredor subindo as escadas do lado Norte onde o seu instinto lhe dizia que ela estava. Subiu as escadas e parou em alerta. Ouvia soluços vindos mais da frente. Apressou o passou e viu uma porta encostada, quando a abriu viu o quarto onde tinham achado MJ na batalha, com ela de joelhos e debruçada sobre ela própria a soluçar. Ele guardou a varinha no bolso da capa e aproximou-se dela ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e abraçando-a, sentindo que ela se virava para ele abraçando-o pela cintura e escondendo o seu rosto no peito dele._

- Shh… - disse ele embalando-a – está tudo bem, Jane…

- Eu amava-o Draco… ele foi o meu primeiro amor, mas não o último… - disse ela num sussurro entrecortado pelos sussurros – Tu foste o segundo e infelizmente para mim o último…

_Ele sentiu que o seu coração se apertava para depois começar a bater com força._

- Quando te vi a cair no campo de Hogwarts porque a Hayden te acertou com um feitiço senti-me perdida. Perdi o meu coração e fiquei com ele negro, cheio de ódio por ela. Afastei-me de todos, e o Tom recolheu os pedaços do meu coração. Só fui uma vez para a cama com ele depois da tua morte e foi o bastante para ficar grávida. – disse ela afastando-se suavemente dele para o olhar nos olhos e ver que eles estavam claros e cheios de esperança e amor. Ele não lhe estava a esconder os sentimentos – Não me arrependo disso. Lamento se gostarias de ouvir que me arrependo mas infelizmente não é assim.

- Porque te foste embora de Hogwarts?

- Estava grávida e não queria que as pessoas sentissem mais pena de mim do que aquela que já sentiam. Acabei o ano à distancia com testes feitos à noite assim como o exame foi feito de dia mas numa sala à parte. O Zac foi o meu guardião e sempre considerado por mim como um irmão. Ele é o padrinho do Ethan.

- O que é que ele disse sobre isso?

- Simplesmente concordou. – disse ela sorrindo levemente – Ao principio encarava a minha gravidez como algo mau, mas depois ficou deslumbrado e eu era o refugio dele. Durante o dia ele era Lord Voldemort, de noite era Tom Riddle, marido e pai amado e carinhoso.

- Casaste-te com ele não foi?

- Ele queria que o Ethan fosse legitimo. Eu concordei. Uma semana depois dei-lhe uma última noite de carinho e no dia seguinte ele morreu. – disse ela fechando os olhos e tornando a encostar a cara no seu peito apercebendo-se que estava mais calma – Quando entras-te no quarto e me olhas-te com frieza e ódio senti-me duplamente perdida sem saber o que fazer, depois foram as vossas acusações e eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Forjei a minha fuga, vim para BH procurei provas que sabia existirem, dei-as a Dumbledor e assisti ao vosso julgamento, só quando vi que fora ilibados de todas as culpas é que me fui embora.

- Eu andei um mês bêbedo e acabei por me envolver com uma amiga de família que os meus pais gostavam que eu me casasse com ela antes de eu te ter conhecido. Bastou uma noite e ela ficou grávida. Não sabia se voltarias ou não, se te importarias connosco ou não, mas se não davas noticias era porque não te importavas. Casei-me com ela, e fui sempre amigável com ela mas nunca mais lhe consegui tocar, e penso que ela me amava. Acabou por morrer no parto.

- Lamento Draco…

- A Hayden apoiou-me, quando descobriu que a Amelie, a minha mulher, estava grávida e tornou-me a apoiar quando tive de tomar conta do Scorpious sozinho. Depois fomos aos poucos deixando de falar de ti, no entanto ainda pensávamos em ti.

- Quando sai de Londres fui para o México. Lá aprendi as propriedades do chocolate…

- O teu único vicio…- disse ele interrompendo-a e fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

- ... e tive o Ethan, mas nos últimos dois meses tive problemas de gravidez e não pode fazer grande coisa. Depois do Ethan nascer parti para a Itália e abri a minha primeira loja, também fiz outra tatuagem para me lembrar que cada dia é melhor que o outro.

- _La vitta bella…_ - disse Draco subindo uma das mãos que estavam na cintura para o pescoço dela massajando-o.

- Depois modifiquei a minha primeira tatuagem para três borboletas. São os meus pais e o Tom. Uma homenagem. E a Fénix…

- A tua irmã… - disse ele olhando-a nos olhos ao que ela assentiu.

- Depois foi França, recebi o contrato do Ministério de Inglaterra, comecei a trabalhar na Rússia, fiquei doente e decidi voltar, para que o meu filho tivesse conhecimento da sua herança. – disse ela sorrindo levemente e começando a afastar-se levemente dele – Voltei para Londres e consegui fazer as pazes com a minha irmã e todos os outros menos contigo. Por isso vim aqui hoje. Tinha de me sentir livre de alguma coisa, mas olhar para estas cartas fez-me perder de novo a razão e mergulhar em tristeza.

- Jane… - chamou suavemente Draco fazendo-a olha-lo com curiosidade – nunca te esqueci. Não houve um único momento no dia que não pensasse em ti. A musica que saiu agora com vídeo para a televisão… acertas-te em cheio. Eu olhava para qualquer lado e só te via a ti, apercebia-me muitas vezes a pensar em ti, nos tempos que passamos onde podíamos estar hoje… ainda te amo Jane…

_Mary Jane sentiu as lágrimas inundarem-lhe de novo os olhos, mas um singelo sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios e ela atirou-se nos seus braços._

- Amo-te tanto Draco… com toda a força do meu ser. – disse ela no seu ouvido e pouco depois os seus lábios encontraram-se num beijo meigo que foi aos poucos ganhando paixão e fogo – Leva-me para casa Draco… tira-me daqui…

_Draco pegou na varinha e aparatou para um quarto de paredes brancas, com uma cama grande de madeira escura com dossel de colcha verde escura com reflexos prata, tapetes felpudos pretos, uma secretária cheia de livros, guarda fatos embutido na parede, uma casa de banho privada, e uma cómoda. Em ambos os lados da cama duas janelas estavam cobertas por cortinados verdes claros._

_Os dois perderam-se nos braços um do outro, tirando as roupas um do outro à vez, descobrindo-se novamente como duas crianças inocentes que experimentam algo pela primeira vez._

_Quando Mary Jane sentiu Draco dentro dela abriu os olhos e olhou-o no fundo deles._

- O meu amor é só teu. Nunca deixei de te pertencer.

- És a minha irmã e amiga, mulher e rainha para sempre…nunca deixei nem vou deixar de te amar…

_Os dois tornaram a juntar os seus lábios e depois de alguns minutos entrelaçaram os dedos das mãos e saltaram juntos o precipício do paraíso na terra._

_Draco caiu sobre ela mas moveu-se para o lado trazendo-a consigo, fazendo com que ela se estende-se sobre o seu corpo, descansando a cara sobre o peito dele ouvindo o coração dele a acalmar aos poucos. _

- Jane casas comigo?

_Mary Jane olhou para ele e sorriu levemente com tristeza._

- Não te posso dar filhos Draco…

- Isso não me importa! Só quero que estejas comigo! Quero ser o pai do Ethan e quero que sejas a mãe do Scorpious.

_Mary Jane não respondeu simplesmente olhou à sua volta e levantou-se apoiando-se nos cotovelos._

- Este não é o meu quarto. Não é a minha casa…

- Daqui vês o jardim de rosas negras… e já estás em casa…

_Mary Jane sorriu e beijou-o. Passado pouco tempo já estavam de novo nos braços um do outro._

**--**

_Finalmente o último concerto de Mary Jane tinha chegado e apesar do frio característico de Dezembro, ela fez de tudo para que o estádio pudesse proteger as pessoas caso começasse a chover._

_No relvado estavam todas as pessoas que eram importantes para ela, apoiando-a naquela decisão. Em todos os concertos eles tinham lá estado com ela, e em todos os concertos a maneira de actuar tinha sido diferente e todos os jornais comentavam aquilo. No entanto aquele último seria o mais esperado._

_As luzes do estádio apagaram-se e os cortinados do palco levantaram-se para deixar ver um palco dividido um dois pisos. No de cima estavam a banda e no segundo o coro. Por trás destes dois palcos estava um ecrã gigante e dos dois lados outros ecrãs. Na tela começou a aparecer os números antigos que apareciam antes nos cinemas de filmes mudos, e um pequeno vídeo apareceu desde o momento em que ela começara a carreira como cantora com vários comentários de várias pessoas._

- …Fui desafiada a entrar neste mundo. Aceitei e agora estou aqui…

- …As manas Busltrode encontram-se empatadas no Top10…

- …Mary Jane Bustrode editou hoje o seu segundo CD conseguindo boas críticas, mas a pergunta do momento é: Onde está ela?...

_Depois mostrava Mary Jane com os seus vários amigos, a falarem e a brincarem, pouco depois começaram a ouvir a voz de Mary Jane mas a fazer vocalizes, a aquecer a voz._

- …As críticas diziam que depois do 2º Cd ela não conseguiria dar a volta, mas ela está aqui de novo…

_Os ecrãs explodiram em cores e as musicas começaram, assim como ela apareceu vestida com glamour e sensualidade actuando sem deixar de espalhar magia e simpatia. Ia fazendo pequenos intervalos para falar com o público, à medida que o concerto se ia aproximando do fim._

_Como em todos os outros concertos músicas novas foram apresentadas, e todos deliraram com elas._

- E o que é bom acaba sempre depressa. A próxima musica é dedica a todos e vocês e é também a última. Obrigada por me terem acompanhado nesta pequena carreira.

_O público fez barulhos de protesto mas depois bateu palmas durante muito tempo, fazendo com que ela lhes tivesse de virar costas para não chorar. Ela prometera-se a não chorar no último concerto._

_Os acordes do piano começaram a dar e ela apareceu ao pé da banda vestida com uma túnica vermelha, um colete preto, umas calças justas pretas assim como umas botas de cunha pretas. O cabelo loiro estava preso numa bandulete vermelha e completamente liso._

_Ela foi começando a cantar enquanto descia as escadas. E sobre o palco e o público caiam pequenos farrapos brancos parecidos com neve._

_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**_

_**And right now radio's all that we can hear**_

_**That we ain't talk since we left it so overdue**_

_**It's cold outside but between us..**_

_Ela parou nos últimos degraus das escadas e fechou os olhos ligueiramente para a frente, com a mão fez um pequeno circulo e depois fechou o punho para o bater levemente no peito.__ Ela abriu os olhos e continuou a andar até ao limite do palco sentindo toda a energia do público._

_**The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts**_

_**I cant take it any longer**_

_**thought that we were stronger**_

_**all we do is linger**_

_**slipping through our fingers**_

_**I dont wanna try now**_

_**all thats left's goodbye to**_

_**find a way that I can tell you**_

_Ela cantava agora como se lhe faltasse a voz para cantar __enquanto novamente as lágrimas lhe inundavam os olhos._

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_Ela olhava para o público vendo como alguns deles choravam e cantavam a música com frça. Como se lhe quisessem dar apoio. Depois olhous para as duas primeiras filas, para os olhos da sua irmã e de Draco e viu que eles lhe sorriam e acenavam afirmativamente de maneira a dar-lhe força e confiança. Ela sorriu levemente e desta vez as lágrimas cairam-lhe pelas fases, mas ela continuou a cantar e desta vez com mais força. _

_**Every day's seven takes us to thesame old scene**_

_**Seem we're bout get lost like we were seventeen**_

_**Gotta talk to you now oh we go to sleep**_

_**when you to sleep once I tell you**_

_**The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part where the end starts**_

_**(…)**_

_Ela abaixou-se suavemente e apontou para os seus amigos e família enquanto cantava, para depois fechar os olhos e fechar o punho com força enquanto a outra mão apertava o microfone e ela acabava por cair de joelhos no palco não deixando de cantar._

_**I know your last me to hold on**_

_**And carried on like nothings wrong**_

_**There is no more time for lies**_

_**Cause I'm detoxing your eyes**_

_**(…)**_

_Aos poucos foi-se levantndo e caminhando suavemente para trás com uma mão estendida à sua frente e abanando a cabeça devagar negativamente._

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**All of these lines across my face**_

- Adeus Wembley. Obrigada!

_Todos ouvira a voz dela sussurrada já que as luzes do estádio se tinham apagado no palco, não deixando ver. O público começou a bater palmas com mais força e a chamar por ela._

_No camarim ela olhavasse ao espelho, apertando as mãos com força. Tinha de ser forte. Não podia voltar ao palco._

- Canta uma última vez… - disse uma voz feminina na sua cabeça e quando ela olhou para o lado julgou ver o pêlo vermelho de Autunm, mas tinha sido um vislumbre de nada, no entanto ela ainda cantaria uma última musica.

_Ela fez sinal aos produtores e banda e eles voltaram às suas posições enquanto ainda no escuro ela caminhava para o meio do palco, num sitio que tinha um pequeno elevador fazendo-a ver todo o estádio._

_Aos poucos todos começaram a ouvir os acordes de uma guitarra assim como no palco uma luz fusca branca cmeçava a aparecer, e a voz de Mary Jane começou a ouvir-se assim como eles poderam vê-la, a chorar e a sorrir ao mesmo tempo._

_**All of these lines across my face**_

_**Tell you the story of who I am**_

_**So many stories of where I've been**_

_**And how I got to where I am**_

_**But these stories don't mean anything**_

_**When you've got no one to tell them to**_

_**It's true...I was made for you**_

_Aos poucos a música foi ganhando mais ritmo assim como a voz dela se tornou mais forte._

_**I climbed across the mountain tops**_

_**Swam all across the ocean blue**_

_**I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules**_

_**But baby I broke them all for you**_

_**Because even when I was flat broke**_

_**You made me feel like a million bucks**_

_**Yeah you do and I was made for you**_

_Depois ouve algum tempo só com a banda a tocar enquanto ela permanecia com as mãos sobre o microfone._

- Vocês foram um público expectacular esta noite e ela vai ficar na minha memória para sempre. Agradeço também aos fans. Sem eles não era possivel estar onde hoje estou e onde me despeço de todos vocês. Estaram sempre no meu coração amo-vos.

_Depois começou a cantar suavemente para voltar a cantar com força._

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth**_

_**Is hiding the words that don't come out**_

_**And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed**_

_**They don't know my head is a mess**_

_**No, they don't know who I really am**_

_**And they don't know what I've been through like you do**_

_**And I was made for you...**_

_**All of these lines across my face**_

_**Tell you the story of who I am**_

_**So many stories of where I've been**_

_**And how I got to where I am**_

_**But these stories don't mean anything**_

_**When you've got no one to tell them to**_

_**It's true...I was made for you**_

-

_Mary Jane estava na zona por trás do palco à espera que os seus amigos chegassem assim como a sua família._

_Ela estava a falar com algumas pessoas da banda quando foi abraçada por trás e um beijo lhe foi dada na nuca. Ela sorriu suavemente para se virar de frente para a pessoa que era o seu amigo e marido, Draco Malfoy._

- Parabéns Senhora Malfoy! – disse ele sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonante nos lábios, enquanto MJ unicamente sentia o seu coração bater com força e alegria.

- Por favor, arranjem uma cama. Estão crianças presentes! – disse a voz brincalhona de Harry.

_Eles os dois afastaram os lábios sorrindo e olharam para a sua família. Até as crianças tinham vindo ao concerto porque era o último, e porque Mary Jane queria que o filho estivesse presente, afinal uma das músicas tinha sido para ele._

_Tanto Draco como Mary Jane pensavam que os filhos fossem agir mal com a noticia de que ambos estavam juntos, mas o único comentário mal-humorado tinha sido, "_Agora já não podemos por o plano em prática!_", o que só os tinha levado a saberem que ambos os filhos queriam que eles se juntassem. Draco perfilhou Ethan, apesar de MJ dizer que não era necessário, mas ele insistiu e assim eram agora, ela, Draco, Scorpious e Ethan, a família Malfoy._

- E agora para onde vamos? – perguntou Hayden metendo um braço sobre os ombros da irmã.

- Para casa. – disse ela sorrindo e olhando para todos sentindo no seu coração um grande amor por todos aqueles que a rodeavam.

_Estavam juntos depois de lutas e de desencontros e nada os iria separar agora._


	38. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Samantha McKenzie encontrava-se deitada na sua cama, no quarto que partilhava com a irmã mais nova, a tia (apenas mais velha dois anos) e com a prima em Basilisk Hall. Ela notou o sol que espreitava preguiçosamente pelas portadas das janelas, mas estava demasiado ensonada para sequer colocar o corpo fora da cama. As férias de Verão estavam a terminar e ela queria aproveitar cada minuto que fosse para descansar e para se divertir. Só depois de um pouco mais desperta, notou que a sua cama abanava e rangia freneticamente. Atirou os cobertores para cima e deslumbrou a sua irmã mais nova, Chelsea, a saltar em cima da cama, que por acaso não era a que lhe pertencia. Os cabelos encaracolados, castanhos-claros da irmã, saltavam para cima e para baixo, os olhos verdes escuros brilhavam de divertimento.

- Acorda Sam! – repetia vezes sem conta.

- Oh, desaparece pirralha! – resmungou Sam puxando os cobertores fazendo a sua irmã cair no chão e deixou-se cair novamente em cima da almofada.

Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer novamente.

- Aquamenti!

Um jacto de água fria encharcou a cabeça e metade da parte de cima do pijama de Sam que se levantou feito trovão. Olhou para o seu lado e Chelsea tinha na mão a varinha que tinha comprado á apenas um dia.

- É bom que desapareças da minha frente senão eu não… - começou Sam mas nem conseguiu terminar pois a irmã já tinha desaparecido aos trambolhões e aos risos.

Sam ouviu gemidos da cama ao seu lado. Como a sua tia, Melanie, já tinha saído, o som só podia ser uma pessoa. A sua prima. Chrystal Malfoy estava coberta com os cobertores, mas os risos que ela tentava abafar sem sucesso, notavam-se devido ao movimento do corpo de Chrystal. Sam pegou na almofada mais próxima e atirou-a á prima que rebolou para fora da cama a rir-se perdida. Passado um bocado Sam também se contagiou e caiu na cama a rir da maneira como a sua manhã tinha começado.

- E então o que se passa por estes lados que estão muito divertidas… - comentou uma voz da porta.

Sam e Chrystal pararam de rir e vislumbraram os dois homens que aparentavam 35 anos, mas o tempo não lhes fazia efeito. O que estava encostado na parte direita da ombreira da porta, era bastante alto, cabelo loiro pálido e olhos azuis clarinhos. Era o pai de Chrystal, Draco Malfoy. O do lado esquerdo, também era alto, mas uns cabelos curtos arrepiados em castanho-escuro com olhos esverdeados. O Pai de Sam, Zac McKenzie.

Chrystal trepou novamente para a cama, os seus cabelos loiros avermelhados contornavam a sua cara e os seus olhos azuis-claros sombreados a cinzento tinham ainda muita vontade de rir.

- Samantha importaste de explicar porque estás toda molhada? – perguntou Zac com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- A culpada é um demónio em miniatura. – respondeu Sam e Zac revirou os olhos.

- Deixa a tua irmã em paz!

- O que é que eu lhe fiz? Ela é que me encharcou e pára de rir Chrystal antes que dê para o torto a tua situação.

- Queria ver-te a tentar! – desafiou Chrystal.

- Ai queres? Olha que podemos tentar agora mesmo. – disse Sam com um tom de desafio recolhendo a sua varinha de debaixo de outra almofada.

- Zac, eu acho que devemos dizer á Jane para ela retirar o encantamento que permite feitiços abaixo dos dezassete anos. – reparou Draco recuando, vendo a sua filha retirar a sua varinha.

- Sim, mas depois, agora anda antes que fiquemos em galinhas! – disse Zac puxando Draco.

- Como se fosse a primeira vez… - resmungou Draco sendo arrastado fechando logo a porta.

- PULLUS! – ouviu-se Sam dentro do quarto.

- PROTEGO! – protegeu-se Chrystal fazendo o feitiço fazer ricochete contra algo que de imediato se partiu.

- Esta foi por pouco. – resmungaram os dois.

- Deixamo-las partir tudo ou fazemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Zac.

- E que tal deixarmos a Hayden e a M.J. tomarem conta do caso? – sugeriu Draco.

- Serve-me! – concordou Zac de imediato.

Dentro do quarto algo se partiu e os dois suspiraram exasperados.

- Próxima paragem, quarto dos rapazes! – disse Draco.

Andaram ao longo do corredor até entrarem num novo quarto, largo e com bastante luminosidade, decorado essencialmente em azul, com quatro camas. Bruce McKenzie, ainda vestido com o seu pijama de verão cinzento, estava sentado em cima da cama frente ao seu irmão mais novo, Richard McKenzie, os dois a jogarem Snap Explosivo, enquanto Ethan e Scorpius treinavam (mas calmamente) alguns feitiços.

- Transformo-te em galinha em dois segundos se não páras de me emendar. – resmungou Ethan chateado.

- Eu não te chateava se não tivesses a cabeça no planeta Melanie. – provocou Scorpius. – Mas afinal ela pôs-te os patins ou aconteceu o quê?

- A mim ninguém me põe patins! E foi uma discussão sem sentido. Ela estava com ciúmes do tempo que eu passei com a filha da Pansy, a Claire, e começou logo a resmungar que por ela ser de Slytherin significava muito mais e blá blá blá…

- E pôs-te os patins… - continuou Scorpius como se não fosse nada.

- PULLUS!

- PROTEGO! AQUAMENTI!

Ethan ficou encharcado.

- Um banhinho fresquinho para refrescar as ideias! – troçou Scorpius.

- Bom Dia Pai, Tio Draco. – disse Bruce trocista.

Ethan e Scorpius esconderam as varinhas atrás das costas e aclarearam as gargantas.

- E então como eu te estava a dizer Ethan a Taça Mundial de Quidditch vai ser na Alemanha. Dizem que a Holanda tem probabilidades de ganhar. – começou Scorpius tentando desviar atenções.

- As Harpies têm boas jogadoras. – disse Ethan sorrindo travesso.

- Em que sentido? – perguntou Bruce.

- Ora, em muitos. – disse Ethan.

- Eu não vi nada, mas se a tua mãe me vier pedir explicações digo que me ameaçaram. – disse Draco virando costas saindo disparado.

- Eu estou fora, cambada de adolescentes mais fora de controlo. – resmungou Zac saindo do quarto atrás de Draco.

- Sabem, telemóvel com câmara de vídeo é o melhor do mundo digital. – disse Richard tentando sair de mansinho do quarto.

- VOLTA AQUI! – gritaram Ethan e Scorpius.

- Petrificous Totalus! – disse Richard e os dois que vinham atrás dele congelaram.

- Isso mesmo maninho, dá cá mais cinco. – disse Bruce rindo-se. – Agora vamos embora. Não queremos ser apanhados no local do crime. A mãe deve estar lá embaixo na cozinha, estou a morrer por um prato daquelas panquecas com chocolate.

- Ou molho de caramelo. – disse Richard.

Os dois saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta.

- A culpa é tua! – resmungava Samantha enquanto ela e Chrystal passavam lado a lado, de braços cruzados no peito e olhares carrancudos.

- Minha? Tu é que me desafiaste… - resmungou Chrystal.

- Mas tu é que deste cabo das porcelanas…

- E tu do resto do quarto…

Continuavam a discutir enquanto desciam as escadas. Mais atrás, Hayden e M.J. apareciam a andar lado a lado e com expressões divertidas.

-…de dia para dia vou concordando com a tia Nicole, temos aí duas cópias nossas. – terminava M.J. e depois olhou para os sobrinhos. – Bom Dia vocês os dois. Já deviam ter descido para o pequeno-almoço.

- Tivemos alguns contratempos. – respondeu Bruce com sorriso forçado.

- Ai sim? – questionou M.J. olhando-os com atenção – Os meus rapazes?

Richard e Bruce olharam-se e encolheram os ombros.

- Finjo que acredito. – disse M.J. com olhar desconfiado mas continuou a andar, só Hayden ficou para trás.

- Bom dia queridos.

- Bom Dia Mãe.

- Os vossos primos?

Richard assim que pode deu um beijo estalado na face da mãe e saiu a correr.

- O que é que ele fez? – perguntou Hayden a Bruce que lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

- Vê por ti própria. – disse abrindo a própria.

- Eu e a Jane temos mesmo de reflectir sobre o maldito encantamento. – resmungou Hayden vendo os seus sobrinhos em estátua e tirando pouco depois a varinha para a apontar aos sobrinhos e afilhados – Finite Encantatem.

- Obrigada Tia-Madrinha. – disseram em simultâneo sorrindo-lhe.

- Agora desapareçam, têm de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. – disse Hayden resmungando enquanto os quatro rapazes desciam.

Basilisk Hall fora transformado num "campo de férias" para todos os alunos de Hogwarts do primeiro ao sétimo ano. Havia tempo para lazer, desporto e também tempo para estudar. Bellatrix e Severus Snape, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy eram os tutores, encarregados de ensinar durante o Verão os jovens feiticeiros.

Sam, Chrystal, Ethan, Bruce, Chelsea, Richard e Scorpius juntaram-se á sua familia numa das grandes mesas redondas, das muitas que estavam espalhadas no jardim, devido a ser a altura do pequeno-almoço.

- Ora nós temos algo a dizer-vos e não vai ser nada fácil é bom que fiquem calados e ouçam. – disse M.J. passando a manteiga muito calmamente na sua torrada – O encantamento que permite os feitiços abaixo dos 17 anos vai ser desactivado.

Começaram todos a reclamar e a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Silêncio! – pediu rispidamente M.J. olhando para os seus filhos, sobrinhos e afilhados com frieza fazendo-os tremer ligeiramente – É castigo!

- Mais? – exclamaram Chrystal e Samantha. – É absurdo!

- Vocês as duas não têm moral para falar. Só se sabem meter em castigos dentro e fora de Hogwarts. – reclamou Hayden bedendo um gole de café – Bom, temos durante o Verão aturado muito da vossa parte. A Sam e a Chrystal já destruíram quatro quartos diferentes este Verão por sessões de lutas matinais. Não tarde ficam isoladas nas masmorras, uma cela para cada uma.

- Oh Mãe!

- Oh Tia!

- Oh Mãe e Tia nada! – disse Mary Jane trincando a torrada mas fazendo uma ligeira careta para depois a deixar no prato - Se não se sabem comportar em sítios civilizados não chegaríamos a extremos. Já para não falar nas duas vezes que transformaram o Draco e o Zac em galinhas.

Draco e Zac coraram ligeiramente conforme a mesa rompeu em pequenas gargalhadas.

- Bem, é mais que justo. Vocês não têm tido o melhor comportamento. – disse Zac olhando-as com atenção.

- E o que pretendem que façamos daqui para a frente? – reclamou Samantha. – Afinal, os únicos prejudicados, sou eu, a Chrystal, o Richard e a Chelsea. Os outros têm todos dezassete anos. Já para não dizer que me proibiste de ir ás compras e de jogar quidditch.

- É! Eu também gostava de saber. Temos um mês até Hogwarts começar. Ficamos em casa a costurar? – resmungou Chrystal.

- Estamos respondonas! – disse Hayden olhando-as agora também sem ternura.

- Olha quem fala. – cochicharam Zac e Draco levando uma palmada no pescoço amistosa das respectivas esposas.

- Façam como quiserem. – disse Sam mastigando com fúria o que tinha no prato.

- Pergunto-me quantas voltas é que Salazar Slytherin já deu na cova com as vossas destruições – disse Draco olhando para os mais novos e suspirando – É melhor nem perguntar…

- Ele dá-nos ideias… - resmungou Chrystal – Ele adora-nos na verdade!

Mary Jane ficou a olhar para a filha estática. Ela sabia que a filha se referia ao quadro que estava no escritório mas eles não podiam entrar lá.

- Vocês entraram no escritório?

- Não mamã. – disse Ethan olhando-a com tranquilidade – Ele às vezes fala connosco a partir de outros quadros.

- Hum…Mas pelos vistos tenho de falar com ele… - disse ela encolhendo os ombros e bebendo um sumo de laranja.

- Vamos ser mortos… - gemeram todos à mesa arrancando uma pequena gargalhada dos adultos em geral.

- Espero que ao menos se portem bem em quanto estivermos fora. – disse Draco.

- Vão portar vão. Nós tomamos contas das pequenas! – troçou Ethan olhando com gozo a sua irmã e prima, mas acabando com duas torradas barradas excessivamente com manteiga na sua camisola. – Como queiram. – disse desdenhosamente olhando para o seu pijama besuntado. – Mel, precisamos de falar, tenho andado a pensar e…

- Tu pensas? Essa é nova. – reclamou a irmã mais nova de Zac, comendo os cereais com calma.

- Pára de ser agressiva bebé. – disse Ethan de beicinho.

- Toma cuidado com as atitudes Ethan Malfoy! – disse Zac entre dentes, enquanto M.J. cobria a boca com uma mão para não se rir.

- Pára de te armares em meu Pai Zac. – disse Melanie com um sorriso maldoso. – Sei defender-me se bem te lembras.

Zac sorriu travesso e voltou à conversa que estava a ter com Draco.

- Tu vais falar comigo Melanie. Nem que eu te amarre a um poste. – ameaçou Ethan com um olhar duro.

- Amarras-me a um poste e dou-te de comer aos hipogrifos de Hogwarts.

- Eu já não os suporto… - lamentou-se Bruce. – Graças a Deus que a Evanna não me faz essas crises de ciúmes.

- Pára de me pores como o mau da fita! – resmungou Ethan.

- Isso é porque és de confiança Bruce. Agora este aqui da frente só está bem rodeado de mulheres. E eu posso ter qualquer rapaz de Hogwarts, para quê ficar presa a este traste sonserino?

Melanie levantou-se da mesa, pronta a ir embora, quando Ethan se levantou ao mesmo tempo, puxando-a pela cintura, beijando-a. Diversos assobios e aplausos foram ouvidos pelas mesas mais próximas, mas principalmente da mesa em que estava a familia deles.

- Arranjem um quarto! – comentou Scorpius.

- Larga a minha irmã. – disse Zac.

- Ele está frito. – disse Chrystal e Samantha simplesmente gargalhou.

Ethan largou Melanie com sorriso triunfante. Esta tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com calma.

- Ethan…

- Sim amor?

- Acabaste de arruinar a minha roupa nova com manteiga. Estás todo besuntado e esta nódoa é difícil de tirar, e comprei-a ontem. És mesmo irresponsável.

Virou costas e saiu bufando do jardim deixando Ethan plantado.

- Eu avisei. – murmurou Chrystal e a mesa rompeu em novas gargalhadas.

- Eu ia atrás dela se fosse a ti. Mas vai protegido! – disse Mary Jane para o filho que a olhou com carinho, aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa para depois seguir Melanie.

- Bem, aproveitem o pequeno-almoço e divirtam-se no resto do dia. Tenho a certeza que irão ter uma boa ideia para passar o tempo. Rich, Chelsy, não se esqueçam que têm as aulas de iniciação à tarde com a Bella. – disse Zac começando a levantar-se pondo o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

- A Lily também vem? – perguntou Chelsea engolindo uma colherada de cereais.

- O Harry disse-me que sim. Mas comportem-se. – disse Hayden beijando o topo da cabeça dos gémeos. – Vá meninas, não fiquem chateadas. Eu e a vossa tia arranjávamos sempre algo para nos entretemos. Até criamos as nossas próprias actividades.

- Deviam ser frescas deviam. – disse Chrystal revirando os olhos.

- Não ouviste a tia Nicole? Ela disse que elas eram pior que nós. – disse Sam.

- Então não sei porque resmungam tanto…

- Porque somos vossas Mães. Agora, nem mais uma palavra sobre este assunto. – disse M.J. levantando-se também dando um beijo em Chrystal e em Scorpius – Voltamos á hora de jantar. Adeus meninos e meninas.

- Traz-me um chocolate. – disse Scorpius.

- Dois! – disse Chrystal.

- Três. – riu-se Chelsea.

- Vou pensar no vosso caso. – riu-se M.J. revirando os olhos.

- Portem-se bem e não façam nada que eu não fizesse. – disse Draco sorrindo divertido levantando-se e pondo um dos braços sobre os ombros da mulher.

- Não quebrem as regras todas. Deixem algumas para depois. – disse Zac sorrindo e dando a mão a Hayden.

- Até logo. – sorriu Hayden e os quatro desaparataram.

-

Hayden tinha deixado de ser Auror, desde o nascimento de Richard e Chelsea. Tinha-se entretanto dedicado ao mundo da moda, perfumaria e joalharia. Tinha aberto diversas lojas pela Europa e não só. Em Hogsmeade tinha uma perfumaria e uma boutique de roupas e acessórios, que fazia furor entre a população feminina de Hogwarts. Não trocava a sua vida por nada. Tinha a família perfeita. Os filhos ideias (se bem que fossem um pouco problemáticos, mas os antepassados não deixavam melhores marcas, mas sempre uns excelentes alunos), um marido invejável e uma reputação indestrutível. Olhando para trás, Hayden sabia que faria tudo de novo, mas emendaria muitas das coisas, como por exemplo largar M.J. naqueles quatro anos. Mas o que passou, já o vento levou. Apenas Zac se mantinha na posição de Director do Quartel-general dos Aurors na Irlanda.

Encontrava-se agora na perfumaria de Hogsmeade, como as aulas ainda não tinha começado, o movimento não era agitado, e então tinha tempo suficiente para remodelar o espaço e ver o stock, pois a sua loja principal era em Londres, onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo.

Enquanto remodelava os tons da parede do rosa suave, para um lilás agradável coberto de flores japonesas negras, pensava no quanto os seus filhos tinha crescido.

Samantha era a que dava mais dores de cabeça a Zac. Não só estava uma adolescente despachada e sem papas na língua, como era extremamente bonita (coisa que Zac culpava Hayden) e tinha sempre alguém masculino a deixar recados para encontros o que irrita extremamente o Pai galinha que era Zac. Hayden via imenso de si em Sam. Principalmente o gosto pela música. Ela tinha quase duas sebentas ou mais, cheias de letras, que queria utilizar no futuro para uma carreira. Hayden apoiava a cem por cento, mas para Zac, ter a filha em posters pelo mundo bruxo a fora não era boa ideia. Era obviamente, da equipa de Gryffindor, e dava imensos cabelos brancos a Minerva, pois semana sim, semana não estava de detenção pelas razões mais variadas. Tinha a quem sair.

Bruce era um rapaz calmo, mas com uma parte traquina terrível. Não esperava grande coisa da parte do mundo da música, mas servia como um excelente modelo. Adorava fotografia. Tinha até tirado um curso muggle profissional, pelo gosto. Namorava com a filha de Blaise e Luna, Evanna. Desde o inicio que eram amigos, mas passou para algo mais, embora Evanna fosse pelo menos dois anos mais nova. Era também de Gryffindor (que por vezes era arrastado na onda da irmã).

E depois tinha os gémeos, Richard e Chelsea, que ainda não tinham começado a dar as preocupações que os seus irmãos mais velhos começaram, mas estavam prestes a fazê-lo mal pusessem um pé dentro de Hogwarts. Richard era muito calmo, mas espicaçado era tão maléfico como Sam ou Bruce. Chelsea era uma pilha eléctrica. Andava sempre de um lado para o outro, a correr, a dançar, a cantar. Era muito alegre e sociável. Idolatrava Sam, mesmo que fossem cão e gato muitas das vezes.

- Hey Hayden!

- Aahhhahhh! – gemeu Hayden saltando no ar.

M.J. tinha acabado de entrar e ria-se da cara de susto da irmã.

- Estavas em que Lua de Júpiter mulher?

- Isso não se faz Mary Jane, o meu coração está a bater a um ritmo nada saudável. Desculpa, mas estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto remodelava a loja.

- Bom trabalho maninha sim senhora. – disse M.J. olhando em redor.

As paredes estavam caídas a lilás, com flores japonesas em preto. O balcão era redondo e ficava no meio da loja. Duas bancadas de maquilhagem estavam logo á entrada. Pelas paredes estavam espalhadas em padrões várias prateleiras de vidro em cores diversas e muito suaves, recheadas de perfumes e cremes. Atrás do balcão havia um espaço de convívio. Puffs de todos os tamanhos e cores, com um grande e redondo tapete felpudo por baixo. Uma mesa baixa de vidro estava centrada. As luzes eram místicas e no tecto haviam videiras em flor.

- Agora, tens tempo para uma pausa? A Tia Nicole está á nossa espera para almoçar.

- Claro. – disse Hayden e depois virou-se para a empregada que tomava conta daquela loja. – Abby, o meu trabalho aqui está feito. Vou passar a tarde na boutique está bem?

- Com certeza Senhora Hayden.

As duas irmãs deixaram a perfumaria em direcção aos "Três Vassouras", onde Nicole as esperava.

- Bom Dia minhas queridas. Tiveram uma boa manhã?

- Deixa cá ver, duas adolescentes destruíram um quarto… - começou M.J.

- Os primeiros anos estão descontrolados com o novo brinquedo, a varinha… - disse Hayden.

- As nossas filhas estão de dia para dia mais respondonas. – resmungou M.J.

- Oh mas isso não me admira. – disse Nicole. – Eu passava um inferno com vocês as duas. Sinceramente cheguei a considerar pôr-vos em Azkaban umas horinhas para acalmarem.

M.J. e Hayden olharam-se e depois riram.

- Sim, elas saem a nós. Agora é que reparamos nos demónios que éramos. – riu-se Hayden.

- Oh e isso não fica por aqui… - disse Nicole e então começou a contar coisas da adolescência das duas, que nem elas próprias se lembravam.

-

Mary Jane tinha dado à muitos anos a noticia do seu afastamento dos palcos da música, mas não se afastara verdadeiramente da música. Na verdade ela e a Hayden tinham editado em conjunto com Blaise um CD de vários tipos de música e ela às vezes participava em conjunto com os dois em concertos de angariação de fundos para várias instituições. Ela ajudava ainda Blaise a escrever algumas músicas ou simplesmente escrevia-as ela mesma para depois lhe dar.

Depois de Draco a ter tirado de BH e a levado para a Mansão Malfoy, tinham-se tornado inseparáveis e seis meses depois tinham-se casado. Ele tinha perfilhado Ethan, mas este só usava o sobrenome Malfoy quando era necessário, porque preferia usar o nome Slytherin do qual, apesar do que ele acarretava, se orgulhava. Scorpius adorava tê-la como mãe e não se fartava de dizer que se ele fosse mais velho e ela não fosse a sua mãe ela não lhe escaparia. Isso fazia com que muitas vezes pai e filho se metessem em brigas de cócegas ou de jogos.

No entanto tiveram um momento de terror pois M.J. passado um mês do casamento tinha começado a ficar pálida e a vomitar sem motivo aparente além de não ter vontade de comer. Depois de ter desmaiado um dia na loja, Draco e a restante família foi com ela para , descobrindo depois com incredibilidade que na verdade ela não estava doente e sim grávida. A resposta de Draco a isso quando se superara do choque tinha sido "Os genes Malfoys nunca tem erros e acertam sempre no alvo!".

Os nove meses passaram sem grandes surpresas, sendo uma gravidez normal, no entanto toda a família não pode deixar de cercar Mary Jane por todos os lados com carinho e algumas arreliações. Chrystal Autunm Black Potter Malfoy nascera no último dia de Outubro, no entanto devido ao seu nome comprido ela só dizia o primeiro nomes e os dois últimos sobrenomes provocando surpresa em quem não conhecia a história da família.

Chrystal tinha a fisionomia delicada das Black, mas a força e inteligência dos Potter e Malfoys. Ela adorava a família e não se podia imaginar sem ela. Adorava os amigos também, mas como os seus melhores amigos eram os irmãos e os primos ela não podia fazer grande coisa. Ela conhecia a história dos pais por isso apesar de ser a menina dos olhos do Pai e de o adorar era a sua mãe que ela mais admirava e idolatrava. Houve uma vez que Chrystal tinha feito Mary Jane zangar-se verdadeiramente e ela sentira na pele o que era estar sobre a frieza da mãe, nem o pai ou os irmãos a conseguiram animar ou fazer a situação reverter-se. No entanto, a situação tinha ficado melhor quando Chrystal fora até à loja de chocolates e preparara uma surpresa para ela. Depois disso, Chrystal tentava nunca enervar a mãe até aquele ponto. Na verdade, elas as duas eram o terror da Mansão Malfoy porque ambas gostavam de pregar partidas uma à outra e quem estivesse no meio que se protegesse.

Mary Jane continuara a trabalhar como modelo, e chegara a abrir uma agência de modelos femininos e masculinos, dando uma oportunidade a todos os que queriam participar no mundo da moda e tinham potenciais para isso. Continuou também a trabalhar na loja de chocolates conseguindo abrir mais três filias. Uma em Itália, França e Rússia.

Dividia agora o seu tempo entre a loja e Hogwarts pois Snape decidira abdicar do seu lugar de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Dumbledor convidara-a para o lugar o que ela tinha aceitado. Tinha sido uma maneira inteligente de ir estando de olhos nos filhos, sobrinhos e afilhados.

Micah continuava a ser o Ministro da Magia e apesar de casado e amar a mulher não podia deixar de provocar Draco.

Naquele dia Mary Jane acordara um pouco enjoada e cansada, mas como andava a trabalhar um pouco mais na loja de chocolates e depois passara o Verão todo sem descanso devido às brincadeiras dos filhos, não ligara muito, no entanto quando trincara a torrada e sentira vontade de vomitar, decidira que estava realmente alguma coisa mal. Por isso ali estava ela, no consultório de Luna à espera de ouvir o verídico.

Já à muito tempo que se conseguira controlar quanto a usar magia não renunciável por isso agora o seu cabelo estava loiro arruivado, por isso não podia ser nada naquele sentido. Grávida…? Teve de fazer um esforço para não se rir. Apesar de não tomar cuidado, aquela parte física não voltara a funcionar como devia ser, mesmo que tivesse conseguido ter uma filha com Draco.

Luna apareceu à porta do consultório e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

-

Samantha e Chrystal estavam deitadas debaixo de uma grande árvore em Basilisk Hall. Ambas estavam em volta de uma sebenta a rabiscar algo enquanto se iam rindo. Afinal, sempre tinham descoberto algo para fazer que não envolvesse magia.

- O que me dizes? – perguntou Sam.

- Acho que está óptima! Agora temos de os arrastar até ao nosso pequeno estúdio. – respondeu Chrystal.

As duas levantaram-se e correram para dentro e Basilisk Hall onde aos poucos foram reunindo Ethan, Bruce, Scorpius e Melanie.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Bruce.

- Temos algo para vos mostrar! – disse Sam passando a sebenta a Bruce e os outros três debruçaram-se sobre ele para ler.

- E que tal? – perguntou Chrystal.

- Está excelente. Querem ir para o estúdio? – perguntou Ethan.

- Claro. – disseram as duas.

Os seis dirigiram-se para os fundos do jardim onde entraram dentro de o que parecia uma casa velha, mas que por dentro era tudo do mais moderno que existia. Havia uma bateria ao centro, mas um pouco mais ao fundo, um microfone na frente desta que estava virado para uma janela coberta de plantas. Ao pé da bateria do lado esquerdo mais á frente existia mais um microfone, mas ligeiramente atrás do principal. Do lado direito da bateria existia duas guitarras eléctricas e um baixo.

- Ás vossas posições. – ordenou Ethan divertido.

Horas mais tarde…

- Podemos então ensaiar com tudo a postos? – perguntou Melanie. – Nada a emendar?

- Nada mesmo. – respondeu Scorpius.

- Finalmente. – disse Samantha.

- Vamos lá, agora a sério. – disse Ethan.

Nas duas guitarras estavam Ethan e Scorpius, na bateria estava Bruce, no microfone principal, como vocalista, era a Samantha, o microfone secundário que era o coro estava Chrystal. Melanie estava sentada a apoiar, de frente para eles.

_**[Sam:]**_

_**Oh no I just keep on falling**_

_**[Chrystal:]  
(Back to the same old…)**_

_**[Sam:]  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?**_

_**[Chrystal:]  
(Oh my way, Ay…)**_

_**[Sam:]  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide**_

_**[Chrystal:]  
(Vic-to-ry)**_

_**[Sam:]  
Kill off this common sense of mind  
It takes acquired minds**_

_**[Chrystal & Sam:]**_

_**To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…**_

_**[Sam:]  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
**_

_**[Chrystal:]**_

_**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**[Sam:]  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**_

_**[Chrystal:]  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**_

_Melanie aproveitava e dançava ao som da música que a sua família tocava e cantava. Era algo contagiante, principalmente porque construíram aquilo todos juntos._

**  
**_**[Sam:]  
Right now you're the only reason**_

_**[Chrystal:]  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)**_

_**[Sam:]  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
**_

_**[Chrystal:]**_

_**(Well ha-ha!)**_

_**[Sam:]  
You'll trigger a landslide  
**_

_**[Chrystal:]**_

_**(Victory)**_

_**  
(…) **_

_**[Sam & Chrystal:]  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
**_

_**[Sam:]  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this**_

_**[Chrystal & Scorpius & Ethan:]  
We were born for this**_

_**(…)**_

_**[Sam & Chrystal & Bruce & Scorpius & Ethan:]  
We were born for  
We were born for**_

[Sam:]  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

_**[Chrystal & Sam:]  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**_

_**[Sam & Chrystal & Bruce & Scorpius & Ethan:]  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**_

A música terminou. Melanie aplaudiu mas não foi a única. Hayden, M.J., Draco e Zac estavam na porta daquele pequeno estúdio e também aplaudiam e faziam alguma algazarra.

- Eu disse que vocês arranjavam algo para se entreterem! – sorriu Zac.

- Foi assim que tu começaste Hayden! – disse M.J. entrelaçando o seu braço no da irmã.

- Tu desafiaste-me. – concordou Hayden.

- E depois desafiaram-me a mim. Por isso estamos mais que quites, mana. – sorriu de largo M.J.

- Vá, vamos jantar! – disse Draco sorrindo para todos e puxando M.J. por uma mão.

Os seis adolescentes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo a perguntar aos seus pais o que é que tinham achado e se tinham reparado como tinham tocado ou cantado. Os adultos só se conseguiam rir e fazer elogios. Eles podiam ser uns autênticos diabretes, mas eram a luz da vida deles.

Estavam já todos à mesa a falar quando M.J. se levantou e todos se calaram aos poucos ao ver que ela permanecia no mesmo lugar à espera de silêncio.

- Passa-se alguma coisa mamã? – perguntou Ethan olhando-a com atenção e confusão, pois sentia que a sua mãe estava contente. Contente demais até.

- Passa-se. – disse ela sorrindo e olhando depois para Draco – É uma noticia algo inesperada. – ela voltou a olhar para as pessoas que rodeavam a mesa – Daqui a oito meses a Mansão Malfoy, Mackenzie e Basilisk Hall receberam um bebé.

- Estás grávida? – perguntou Hayden começando a sorrir.

- Estou!

Ao redor da mesa todos começaram a aplaudir e a levantar-se para abraçar Mary Jane. Afinal o verão tinha acabado de boa maneira.

-

[**N/A:** _Idades – Bruce McKenzie / Ethan Slytherin / Melanie McKenzie / Scorpius Malfoy / Teddy Lupin: 17 anos._

_James Potter / Victoire Weasley / Orion Black: 16 anos. _

_Samantha McKenzie / Rose Weasley / Albus Potter / Evanna Zabini: 15 anos._

_Chrystal Malfoy: 13 anos._

_Richard e Chelsea McKenzie / Lily Potter / Hugo Weasley: 11 anos._]

O Expresso de Hogwarts tinha acabado de partir da plataforma. Depois de acenarem de despedida aos seus Pais, os Malfoy, McKenzie, Potter e Weasley começaram a conversar como não se vissem á anos, quando na verdade se viam quase todos os dias durante o Verão.

Lily, a filha mais nova de Harry, de cabelos ruivos flamejantes e olhos castanhos, cor do chocolate, era a melhor amiga da sua prima, Chelsea. As duas tinham rapidamente entrelaçado os braços e foram á descoberta do expresso. Da última vez que James ou Bruce as viram, já estavam rodeadas de outras raparigas do primeiro ano.

Richard e Hugo, o filho mais novo de Ron e Hermione, tinha cabelos castanhos a fugirem para o ruivo, com olhos azuis brilhantes, andavam já a fazer das suas e a pregar sustos e a meterem-se com as raparigas. E ainda eram do primeiro ano.

Ethan e Melanie eram os Monitores Chefe. E para descanso de muitas boas almas, já tinham feito as pazes, mas ainda tinham os seus arrufos. Bruce era o capitão da equipa de Quidditch, mas James, tinha o lugar garantido assim que Bruce saísse de Hogwarts.

Naquele momento, Ethan, Melanie, Bruce, Scorpius, Evanna, James e Orion estavam reunidos num compartimento animados. Orion e James eram os melhores amigos, tal como o avô de James, de quem herdara o nome, e o Pai de Orion tinham sido. Isso assustava bastante os Professores de Hogwarts, principalmente Minerva. Os dois tinham os feitios chapados dos seus antepassados.

- É como te digo James, o meu Pai ensinou-me os truques do melhor para fazermos deste, outro ano inesquecível. – comentou Orion, o seu cabelo negro caía-lhe elegantemente nos olhos, enquanto os seus olhos azuis escuros brilhavam como as de uma criança.

- Eu tenho na minha posse o Mapa dos Salteadores e a Capa de Invisibilidade. Reza mas é que o Filch não me confisque nada. Senão, não há nada para ninguém. – disse James.

- Eu não acredito que as vossas Mães fizeram isso. – exclamava Evanna, depois de ter sabido os acontecimentos quentes de Verão. – Coitadas!

- Mas isso não impediu a Samantha de sair com o filho mais velho do Viktor Krum. – disse Bruce de olhar franzido, brincando com as cordas da sua guitarra acústica. – Não gosto nada do tipo…

- Não gostas de rapaz nenhum que se aproxime da Sam. – retorquiu Melanie enquanto Ethan se riu. – Nem que estivesse coberto de ouro e esmeraldas.

- Ela é a minha maninha mais nova. – resmungou Bruce.

- Bem, ela é a minha priminha, se o Krum se mostrar ofensivo para ela, eu ajudo-te a partir-lhe as pernas e o resto dos membros, mas enquanto ela o quiser e gostarem-se mutuamente, por mim passa-me ao lado. – explicou Ethan.

- Vocês são demais. – disse Scorpius. – Deixem a rapariga em paz, o Krum é boa pessoa. Não era eu que me metia na vida da Sam, ela é perigosa e só de pensar no que ela nos faria se descobrisse que falávamos nas costas dela…tremo todo!

- Vocês não deviam estar a fazer patrulhas? – questionou subitamente Orion.

- Para quê? Vocês os dois estão aqui está tudo calmo. – ralhou Melanie.

- Tens uma piadinha… - disse Orion revirando os olhos.

- Não te esqueças que existem descendentes dos gémeos Weasley e o resto da nossa familia por aí espalhados. – disse com um sorriso trocista James.

- Ethan…

- Oh vá lá Mel!

- Mexe-me esse cu. Ou eu posso ir muito bem ir ter com o Teddy ele é mais prestável.

- Estou a ir, estou a ir… - resmungou Ethan. – É sempre aquele Lupin, ainda hei-de vir a saber…

- Caluda Ethan. – ordenou Melanie e Ethan calou-se carrancudo.

Samantha, Chrystal, Rose e Albus estavam noutro compartimento a partilhar experiências de Verão.

- Eu aprendi imenso sobre a matéria deste novo ano. Um pouco complicada, ainda por cima com os exames no final do período… - falava Rose, mas uma mão tapou-lhe a boca.

- Tocas em mais algum assunto relacionado com matéria, exames ou pegas num livro que seja até chegarmos a Hogwarts e eu estuporo-te! – ameaçou Samantha. – Entendidas? – Rose anuiu.

- Calma, eu prometo, eu prometo. – murmurou Rose

- Como é que vocês sobreviveram um mês sem compras e sem magia? – perguntou Albus irónico. – Admira não terem desfalecido.

- Dedicamo-nos á música caro primo e achamos algumas falhas no castigo das quais nos aproveitamos. – disse Chrystal olhando Albus de lado. – E cuidado com as piadas!

- Os vidros estalaram? – provocou Albus levando um estalo na cabeça de Chrystal. – Hey! Olha aí…

- Eu avisei!

- Mas o facto, é que ser quase muggle por um mês nem foi tão mal. Descobrimos formas de lutarmos e descobrimos. – disse Sam dando um empurrão brincalhão na sua prima.

- A minha Mãe é que ficou desgostosa com o antigo jarrão chinês. – suspirou Chrystal

- Eu bem que tentei colar, mas a estúpida cola dos muggles é impotente na porcelana mágica. – resmungou Sam.

As duas suspiraram em uníssono.

- Vocês são completamente desvairadas. – disse Rose rindo-se. – Mas na plataforma disseram que tinham algo para nos mostrar, o que é?

Chrystal e Sam olharam-se e Sam começou a vasculhar a sua mala tira colo, tirando de lá um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Vislumbrei o descendente do Mapa do Salteador e do Mapa Vermelho. O Mapa Dourado, o projecto secreto meu e da Chrystal. – disse Samantha

- Não tínhamos nada para fazer, insónias. – disse Chrystal sorrindo travessa.

- "Em nome dos laços de sangue e das grandes amizades, garanto que nada de bom me atravessa a mente." – pronunciou Sam com a sua varinha apontada ao pergaminho.

O pergaminho rompeu em estalidos silenciosos dourados. Em grossas letras brancas, pareciam forradas a mil diamantes, brilhavam com a saudação.

"A Pantera & Gata, Dão as Boas Vindas ao Mundo Mágico de Hogwarts e Arredores."

- Isso é a escola inteira! – exclamou Albus abismado.

- E Hogsmeade! – reparou Rose. – Godric's Hallow?

- E…BASILISK HALL? – praticamente guinchou Albus.

- Credo Albus, pareces uma menina. – riu Chrystal.

- Se as vossas Mães vos apanham… - disse Rose.

- Sim, sim estamos em grandes sarilhos. Mas o que importa é que neste mapa temos tudo o que precisamos para as melhores partidas do século sem nunca sermos apanhadas. – disse Samantha vaidosa.

- E vocês tem a certeza que elas não tem conhecimento do Mapa? – perguntou Albus.

Samantha e Chrystal olharam uma para a outra na dúvida mas depois riram.

- Naahhh… elas não eram de deixar assim os mapas… - disse Sam.

- Ou será que eram? – questionou Chrystal.

- Knock, Knock… - disse Melanie e os quatro fizeram uma algazarra uns por cima dos outros para esconder o mapa. – O que se passa aqui? O que tramam?

- Nada Mel! – disseram em uníssono.

- Estávamos a fazer cócegas…à…Chrystal… - disse Albus

- O QUÊ?

Os três atiraram-se para cima de Chrystal a fazerem-lhe cócegas.

- Mel, socorro!

- Estás por tua conta.

- O que se passa a-…AHAHAHAH…foste apanhada mana! – disse Ethan escangalhando-se a rir.

- Trai…dor!

- Anda Mel, eles que se entendam. – disse Ethan a rir puxando Melanie por uma mão fechando o compartimento.

- PAREM! – gritou Chrystal.

Depois de recompostos nos lugares, Samantha tirou de debaixo do banco o mapa.

- "Até ao infinito da malvadez." – murmurou novamente com a varinha e o mapa passou a um pergaminho regular.

- Ah, eu tenho uma cópia do Mapa, mas o meu é o Mapa Prateado. – disse Chrystal. – Somos de equipas diferentes, temos de ter dois mapas para regularmos a situação.

- Sim e as invenções dos vossos tios, o Fred e o George, ajudam muito. As varinhas walkie talkies são brilhantes. – disse Sam.

- E as chaves mestra que dão para abrir todos os armários em Hogwarts. – disse Chrystal.

- Os mini frascos com amostras de poções que fazem mil e um efeitos. – riu-se Sam.

- Ah, eu recebi isso tudo no meu aniversário. – disse Albus.

- Eu também. – disse Rose.

- Nós compramos o pack antes de sermos encarceradas dentro de BH. – disse Chrystal.

- Isto vai ser um ano de arromba, já estou a ver. – disse Rose sorrindo. – Mas o melhor é tu piraste daqui Al! Temos de vestir os uniformes. Estamos quase em Hogwarts.

- Sim já percebi, vejo-vos mais tarde!

-

Minerva McGonnagal estava no topo da escadaria principal de Hogwarts. Envergava um vestido comprido aveludado bôrdo, com um chapéu pontiagudo, mas molengo, em veludo negro. Os seus olhos percorriam a lista dos primeiros anos. Os mais velhos já há algum tempo que tinham entrado no Salão Principal.

- Lily Potter, Richard e Chelsea McKenzie, Hugo Weasley…impressionante, não me livro deles nem por dez anos seguidos. Ao menos não há aqui na lista nenhum Malfoy. – resmungava para si própria na altura em que Ethan e Melanie subiam as escadas, seguidos de todos os primeiros anos. – Boa noite, caras crianças, sejam bem vindas a Hogwarts, que será como a vossa segunda casa a partir desta noite e por mais sete anos. Para não nos demorarmos muito, avançaremos para a selecção no Salão Principal. Malfoy, McKenzie, podem retirar-se.

Ethan e Melanie olharam atentamente para Minierva.

- Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Oh… então ainda não sabe? – perguntou Ethan olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Não sei o quê? – perguntou ela com rispidez.

- Oh nada nada… - disse Ethan sorrindo com matreirice.

Minierva ficou a observar Melanie a puxar Ethan para dentro do salão. Depois olhou para os primeiranistas que a olhavam assombrados.

- Sigam-me! – ordenou ela vendo que alguns dos alunos pulavam discretamente.

Seguiram atrás dela pelo comprido corredor até chegarem à escadaria, onde o chapéu seleccionador os esperava.

- McKenzie, Richard.

Richard sentou-se, sem temer o seu destino.

- Ora aqui temos outro. O último puro-sangue deste tipo que por aqui passou foi a menina Malfoy. Sim a vossa família tem poder, muito poder. Extremamente Puros. Devem ser temidos pelas melhores razões. Têm extrema coragem e muita união. Sem dúvida que sais aos teus Pais, principalmente ao lado paternal, não é assim criança? Bom, a vossa linhagem é sempre difícil. Slytherin ou Gryffindor? Santo Merlim, é sempre o mesmo dilema. Sabes jovem, não é por ires para Slytherin que irás desiludir os teus Pais, mas sim se desiludires os Slytherin é que eles ficaram desiludidos. Mas vejo algo de bom, algo de extraordinário em ti. Um coração grande, de ouro. GRYFFINDOR!

Richard pulou do banco com um sorriso rasgado que lhe chegava ás orelhas. Ao passar pela sua irmã deu-lhe ligeiramente a mão como acto de confiança.

- Tudo o que falei ao teu irmão aplica-se a ti. Não há muito mais a acrescentar, senão que a Minerva deve temer-te mais a ti do que ao rapaz…GRYFFINDOR!

Como o seu irmão, Chelsea pulou do banco e dirigiu-se á mesa dos Gryffindor, na qual a festa não parava e era cada vez mais intensa.

- Weasley, Hugo!

- Sempre os mesmo, sempre os mesmos. A tradição Weasley já é velha, mas está sempre renovada. Os teus instintos ainda escondidos saltaram ao de cima mal eu diga…GRYFFINDOR!

- Potter, Lily.

- Ora bem, outra Potter. E que Potter. Sabes, vejo mais do teu Pai em ti, do que da tua Mãe. Tens força, tens coragem, tens o poder para conquistar tudo e todos e vencer sobre aqueles que te desejam mal. Além que tens o temperamento exclusivo das Potter. O que será? O que será? Debates com ti própria, como o teu Pai fez, quando se sentou aqui. E orgulho-me de dizer que a minha resposta será igual. GRYFFINDOR.

Depois de já todos estarem instalados nas suas equipas e de Dumbledor ter feito o seu discurso, o comer apareceu e todos começaram a comer. No entanto, um movimento no ar chamou a atenção de alguns alunos que reconheceram a coruja que se dirigiu até Minerva. Esta olhou-a de sobrolho franzido.

Aquela era a coruja de Mary Jane e ela não estava presente na mesa. Ela estendeu a mão tirou a carta e leu.

Os que tinham reconhecido a coruja observavam aquilo com divertimento, pois a professora tinha ficado pálida de repente.

- A Mary Jane… ela… - começou a dizer Minerva para Dumbledor que se inclinou e leu.

- Quer dizer que ela não se pode juntar a nós por estar grávida…mas tem quem a substitua. Pergunto-me quem será.

Ethan em conjunto com a sua família aproximou-se da mesa dos professores.

- Então professora preparada para receber mais um Potter-Malfoy daqui a 10 anos e 8 meses? – perguntou Ethan.

E bem, o que aconteceria no futuro… é outra história.


End file.
